YuGiOh GX Heart of the Warrior
by Fury Cutter
Summary: DigimonYuGiOh GX crossover, set during season 1. Eight kids from Duel Acadamy are whisked away to a world where almost anything is possible. Can they defend it fom an evil that threatens to plunge both it and their own world into darkness?
1. Missing

AN "Blah" - Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah - Phone, ect  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams  
_Blah_- Written text Song lyrics

* * *

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_  
Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 1: Missing

_'Wonder if they'll even notice I've gone? Probably not.'_ he thought to himself as he checked everything one last time before stuffing it all into a dark blue sports bag, _'They've barely noticed me when I was around so I don't see any reason why they should start now._

He looked about his room for the last time. The walls were covered in posters of his soccer hero's and ones advertising a few of his favourite movies as well as pictures of happier times. One was a picture of him and his little sister taken a few weeks before he left for summer camp when along with his friends he was transported to the Digital World and the whole crazy adventures for them began.

_'Kari, she looks so happy.' He thought softly smiling. 'She has everything she needs now. T.K, Davis, the rest of the new Digidestined, and the original and Gatomon not to mention Mom and Dad.'_

His smile disappeared _'They pay so much attention to her that it's like they sometimes forget that they have a son too. One reason for sticking around would be to make mom and dad happy, but I guess I just wasn't trying hard enough so I guess they just gave up on me and forgot about me. I failed them, so they moved on to Kari, who would always be able to please them. I'm not good enough for their liking.'_

_'The reason I know this, because they don't seem to have the time to attend any of my soccer games or banquets or the awards programs at school. Did you know that I received the MVP award, honour's roll, perfect attendance, and I won first prize for the essay writing contest at school? Yeah I know something so out of place for me, huh?'_

His fist was clenched so hard his knuckles were white _'If there's not enough time in their schedule for me, then shouldn't they make time. How complicated is it to make time for your own child?'_

Feeling that he was on the verge of tears he composed himself he then caught site of a picture of him and the other members of the Digidestiened and their Digimon along with Gennai, Ogermon Centaramon, Meramon, Elecmon and Frigimon which had been taken after they had beaten Apoclamon and another which included the new kids on the anniversary of their adventures.

_'And my other so called friends don't seem to have time for me either. Joe, the poster boy for being a workaholic, is so focussed on his studies he hardly sees the light of day. Izzy's whole worlds revolves around his computer leaving not much else and since there hasn't been any threat to the Digiworld since Armageddemon I'm not needed on that front either. TK's just really changed, I guess the attention he's getting from being Matt's younger brother has kinda gone to his head.'_

_'I haven't spoken to Davis in ages, guess soccer practise and chasing after my sister takes up all his time and I don't really know any of the other new kids well enough for them to really care. Mimi...well she's in America and we weren't really that close to begin with so I guess she has an excuse.' _

_'And finally Sora and Matt. The one who betrayed me. I mean of course Matt knew I liked Sora because I told him so months before they got together. The keeper of friendship betrays his crest, duty, my trust, and more importantly me, his supposed best friend like it was nothing.'_ he could feel anger boiling within him again.

_'Why did those two have to get together, it just seems like a totally random thing. I mean their relationship has no grounding what so ever because as far as I can tell they have basically nothing in common. When they first met at camp she didn't even like him.' _

Angry tears rolled down his face but he quickly wiped them away, _'I guess it doesn't matter now anyway.'_

Sighing he took his Digivise out of his pocket his tag which had his crest of Courage and his cell phone placing them onto his desk before opening the draw and from it took his goggles which Davis had returned to him shortly after the incident with Armageddemon and hung them around his neck.

He then grabbed his shoes and slipped them on to his feet, pulled on his jacket, slung a black backpack onto his back and picked up his sports bag.

It was around noon so Kari would be at school, both his parents would be at work and Agumon and Gatomon were spending the day in the Digital World, he'd complained about not feeling well that morning and convinced his mother to let him stay home that morning, leaping out of bed the moment all of them were gone.

He walked over to the kitchen table and upon it placed an envelope and a CD case with a disk inside. He walked to the front door and turned too looked about the apartment one last time and then left locking the door behind him and then dropped his keys into the mail box beside the door.

* * *

Kari considered herself pretty lucky, she had two loving parents, a loyal group of friends, her Digimon partner Gatomon, two boys who made it no secret they were infatuated with her (not that she was interested romantically in either of them but she couldn't help but sneak a small amount of guilty pleasure out being lusted over), and of course she had her brother who ever since she was small had been her hero.

However she it was only recently she had noticed that he hadn't been himself, normally he was upbeat and optimistic but lately he had been withdrawn and depressed however she hadn't had a lot of time to herself lately so she could only hope he could he could work through this by himself.

Today however she had no pressing engagements or after school activities so she invited Izzy Davis Ken TK and Sora back to her place and see it they could cheer him up. The six made small talked as they approached the apartment none of them sensing something was amiss,

"Tai I'm home." Kari called as she and the others entered the front door however there was no reply.

"Ok that's odd." Kari said to herself.

"Well maybe he went out, y'know to get some air." Ken said.

"I'm not getting any answer from his cell phone." Sora as she pressed a button on her own phone and put it back into her bag "But this is Tai. Knowing him he's probably forgotten to switched it on."

Kari smiled at this then headed over to her room to change. The others stood waiting for her to come back when Sora noticed an envelope on the kitchen table along with a CD case with a disk inside, on the envelope was scribbled mom dad and Kari in Tai's hand writing, an unpleasant feeling began boiled up from the pit of her stomach she didn't like the looks of this situation one bit.

"Kari," She said as the younger girl emerged from her room dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and an oversized dark blue t-shirt that sported a picture of a grim reaper being suspended from a military helicopter with El Mañana written across the side, obviously belonged to her brother.

"I think you need to see these." Kari looked slightly confused as the red haired girl handed her an envelope which had her name as well as mom and dad scrawled across it in familiar hand writing, opening it she pulled out a piece of paper. She began reading what was written on it then her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Kari didn't reply she just handed it to Sora who gave the younger girl a concerned look before turning her attention to the piece of paper the others peering over her shoulders to read it.

_If you're reading this you have finally noticed my absences._  
_Someone said that a family is a group of people who care for and_  
_support each other no matter what. That it is not just limited to blood relations_  
_that it also extends to close friends who will never desert you._

_For sometime I thought I had such a family however the past few months have proved otherwise. Tell Agumon I'm sorry but I can't take him with me this time, I don't know what lies on the road ahead but I won't subject him to it, I'm also sorry if I ever let him or anyone else down in my role as his partner and as a member of the team._

_I don't know if I'm ever coming back or if you'll ever see me again so I wish you the very best of luck in whatever you path you choose to follow._  
_Tai_  
_PS I'm not great when I come to expressing my feelings but the song on that CD pretty well sums up how I feel._

Whilst Sora was reading Kari picked up the CD from the table, removing it from its case she walked over to the stereo that was located next to the TV in the living room, switching it on she placed the disk in the CD player and pressed play

_(Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her  
You can't stop the fire  
You won't say the words)_

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?"  
"Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Kari couldn't take it anymore, she burst into tears.

"Kari, please don't..." Sora began as she went to place her hand on the younger girls shoulder then too everyone's surprise Kari turned round and slapped Sora across the face hard.

"GET OUT." she yelled the red haired girl just stared at her "I SAID GET OUT." Kari repeated.

"Kari calm down." TK said trying to place his hands on the girl's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN TAKERU." Kari snapped at him calling him by his full name, TK hated being referred to by his full name "I WANT YOU ALL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW."

Kari then ran to her room slamming the door behind her the sound of her sobs audible through the door the group stared at it for what seemed like an eternity.

"Come on," Izzy said, "We better go."

"But..." TK started but was cut off "There's nothing we can do for her and in this state I doubt she'll be willing to listen to us."

Just then suddenly Davis and Ken emerged from Tai's room.

"Bad news, some of Tai's stuff is missing and we found his digivise, Crest and cell phone on his desk. He obviously doesn't want us to find him." Ken said as the two of them rejoined the group.

"This is just great," Izzy muttered, "Tai being gone is a major blow to our forces if theirs an emergency leaving us without WarGreymon and Omnimon. And I can only imagine what its going to do to morale when we tell the others."

No one spoke after that it was if some force had taken away their ability to speak. They then noticed Sora walking over to the apartments phone and began dialling after a few seconds she began speaking.

"Hello my name is Sora Takenouchi, I'm trying to reach Yuuko Yagami...yes I'll hold."

"Sora what are you doing?" TK asked.

"Calling Tai's mom, she'd want to know about this." Sora replied.

"How come you have her number?" Ken asked.

"Mrs Yagami and my mom are close friends. So close in fact Mrs Yagami gave me her work number in case there was an emergency and I couldn't get a hold of my mom." Sora stated, "Hang on. Hello Mrs Yagami...yes...listen I've got something to tell you are you sitting down...no Kari's fine its Tai...actually this is kinda hard to explain over the phone. Can you come home I think it will be easier to explain if we were face to face...you will ok see you in half an hour."

She then put the phone back on the receiver "She's on her way."

She then headed towards the bathroom locking the door behind her. Turning the tap on Sora scooped up some cold water and splashed it on her face and stared at herself in the mirror

_'Tai...'_ whilst on the surface she had seemed calm inside it felt as if some creature where trying to crush her heart with its steely claws.

Tai had been her best friend ever since they met and she knew that he would be there for her when it mattered, although recently things had changed due to her relationship with Matt plus her commitments to the tennis team and working part time for her mother meant she didn't get to spend any time with him lately but like always she knew she could count on him when she really needed too.

And now he was gone maybe forever. _'I guess it's really true. You don't appreciate something until its gone.'_

A tear rolled down her cheek followed by another but she no effort to wipe them away. _'Tai please come home, we need you ...Kari needs you...I need you.'_

* * *

During this time Tai had arrived at the bus terminal and headed over to the ticket booth, dug some money out of his wallet and told the person behind the counter, "Anyware but here."

The guy stared back at him confused "Care to be a little more specific young sir."

"Surprise me, as long as it's far away from Odaiba." Tai replied.

"Well there's one leaving from terminal 4 in 10 minutes that's going pretty far." the guy said.

"Fine." Tai stated as he waited guy to print off his ticket.

Soon enough Tai was sitting in his seat in the back row as the bus thundered down the highway leaving Odaiba behind, its destination he didn't know as he hadn't bothered to look at the sign front of the bus and frankly he didn't care he just wanted to get as far away from Odaiba and the pain in his heart as possible.

He then looked out the back window and saw his last glimpse of the city as it disappeared over the horizon, _'Good bye guys, I'm sure you'll all get along fine without me to mess things up.'_

He then sat back in his seat, pulled his jacket tighter around him leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes in hope of dreaming of a bright future that lay ahead of him.

* * *

AN. Ok my second attempt at Digimon Fiction. Ok I know Tai running away isn't exactly an original idea please go with it. The song is called Missing by Evanescence from their album Open Door which I used for 2 reasons 1. it's a good song & 2. I felt it fit this chapter well. Bits of Tai's thoughts on feeling neglected are based on a story called Forever, Fornever which I recommend it's kinda depressing but its still a good fic. Anyway the Yu-Gi-Oh GX tie in starts next chapter and for those of you have read Darkest Knight I'm working on a new chapter as well as some other stuff right now and if you haven't read it pleeeease read it and tell me you think.


	2. Eight Months Later

AN "Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thought  
Blah - PA  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams Spirits  
Before we start and before the angry mobs starts compaining and lighting their torches yes this chapter is pretty much a rewrite of episode 1 of GX, but I can't think of a better way to introduce the charcters. Having Prior knowlage of the show before reading is recormended.

* * *

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

  
Chapter 2: Eight Months Later

It was a warm afternoon as the sun shone down upon the city of Domino people taking the time to enjoy the sun, well all except two of them.

"Alright we got our decks, we got our gear and we got two minutes to get to the entry exams before they start." said a young man dressed in a grey blazer and pants with a unruly mop of chocolate brown hair carrying a grey backpack on his back, his name was Jaden Yuki.

"Yeah but put this way, as were not students yet they can't throw us into detention for being late." Jaden laughed and looked over at his companion.

"Don't worry, we'll ace whatever test those Academy brains throw at us, I know were both going to get in Tai."

Tai smiled, he was wearing black jeans, black and white sneakers on his feet and a dark grey T-shirt with a black shirt with red flames that decorated the sleeves and along the bottom edge and a red western dragon breathing fire on the back, thrown over the top, he was also wore black fingerless gloves that came partly up his forearm as well as his trademark goggles and a black headband around his neck and a black backpack hanging off one shoulder.

He'd changed a lot since he'd left Odaiba and his old life behind for one he was a lot happier.

He had been missing for just over a month when he had arrived in a town ten miles north of Kyoto, stowing away in the back of a Fed Ex van, in the middle of the night in the pouring rain, during that time his money dried up and he had been reduced to sleeping rough and eating leftover food that other people had discarded, the possessions he'd brought with him had either been stolen or pawned for money.

By the time he'd got to Kyoto he had lost a lot of weight very pale and running a high fever and from looking in the mirror of a public men's room he looked almost nothing like the person who had set out into the world all those weeks ago.

Later during the small hours of the morning he collapsed outside a place called 'Our Lady Immaculate', an orphanage run by two nuns from the local missionary. That's where he'd met Jaden who'd found him lying on the door step and whilst on his road to recovery the two of them became friends. It was also during this time Tai discovered the game of Duel Monsters, Jaden taught him to play during his time recovering from his illness and with his new friends help as well as the other kids at the orphanage, he constructed and perfected not one but two decks, one was based around Fire attribute monsters whilst the other was focused on Dragon cards and plans for a third.

Tai couldn't help but smile when he was around Jaden, his cheerful demeanour and boundless optimism made him feel as if he hadn't a care in the world, in a way he was reminded of the person he used to be before his life began to fall apart.

As they were running Jaden ran straight into someone and Tai bumped into Jaden both of them dropping their cards on the ground. A man around his late 20's wearing navy blue jeans, black tanktop, a belt with his dueling deck, highly polished pointed Italian shoes, and had tri-color spiked hair going in different directions, looked at the young duelists as they gathered their cards together.

"You two are duelists, aren't you?" asked the man.

"Yup, were just trying to get to the entrance exams for Duel Academy, if we get in that is." answered Jaden both he and Tai looked up and saw the man's face. What they saw was none other than Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself. He then knelt down and picked up a card that landed near his foot and looked at it.

"So who does this belong to?" he asked revealing the card to be Red eyes Black Dragon.

"That's mine," Tai said in a shaky voice as he excepted it "Its my favourite monster."

"You don't say." Yugi said, he reached into his deck holster and drew three cards from it "Here, take these. I think these card belongs with you two."

He handed one to Jaden which turned out to be Winged Kuriboh, and the other two to Tai which were Little Chimera and Red eyes Black Chick. Both Jaden and Tai were speechless at the fact that the king of games had given them cards with awesome special abilities.

"Uh... Thank you, we'll make you proud." said Jaden as he and Tai bowed to Yugi who gave the two boys a thumb's up.

Jaden looked at his new card until he heard a voice. _"Kuri Kuri."_

"Huh? What was that?" Jaden asked to himself looking at Tai he saw he wore the same expression as him, Tai then pulled back part of the glove on his right hand away to look at this watch.

"Ah man, now we're going to be late for the exams!" Tai exclaimed showing Jaden his watch and the two of them began running for dear life "I can't be the next King of Games. If I'm late to the games." Jaden said.

"Yeah well remember you have to go through me first." Tai told him, the two of them laughed as they ran putting their new cards into their respective decks.

* * *

Outside the stadium was a desk set up for students to register for their exams "Okay close the desk, looks like nobody else is coming now." ordered the man as the two women were about to close the registration desk.

"WAIT" cried a voice and then two figures appeared at the guard rails with bits of vegetation sticking out of their hair.

"Hey don't call us nobodies! We're here for the entrance exams for Duel Academy." said Jaden,

"Well just as long as we don't lose our grip." Tai added "A little help please."

* * *

The inside the of the stadium was packed with duelists from all over Japan and even some from overseas had come to enter Duel Academy, who had already passed or failed the exams whilst others who were already enrolled either sat back in the stands or leaned against the rail on the upper level observing the new applicants.

Tai and Jaden rushed over to watch one of the matches standing next to a short guy with spiky turquoise hair and wearing glasses. In one of the fields was a guy their age with short black hair, wearing white pants and blazer which was buttoned up, who was facing off against one the proctors.

[PLP: 1900] The proctor had two monsters in defence mode, Big Shield Gardna and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress whilst the student only had one monster, Vorse Raider and a face down card.

Big Shield Gardna  
ATK: 100/DEF:2600/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Negate the activation of a Spell Card that designates this 1 face-down monster. At that time, flip this card into face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the battle position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress  
ATK: 800/DEF:2200/Level: 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, by paying 800 Life Points, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Vorse Raider  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Beast-Warrior

"Alright student I have two monsters with defence points higher than your monsters attack points, do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy or C) Run home to Momma?"

[SLP: 3200] the student smiled "Since I don't like any of those options I'll chose D) None of the above and activate my trap, Ring of Destruction. With it I can destroy my Vorse Raider and then we both take damage equal to its attack points."

Ring of Destruction  
Type: Basic  
Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK.

A collar with grenades appeared around the said monsters neck which then exploded [PLP: 0] [SLP: 1300].

"Very well done student. Welcome to Duel Academy." the proctor said as his monsters vanished

"Thank you wise proctor." the student replied as he bowed respectively.

Up in the stands a black haired student wearing a long blue blazer watched his two cronies who commenting on the last match "He's a punk." he replied "We went to duel prepschool for three years, we're ready or the Academy. These newbie's don't know what their getting into but they'll soon learn the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

"Wow that last guy was pretty good." Tai said.

"Yeah, he might just be as good as me." Jaden replied.

"Yeah Bastion Misawa. I heard he got the highest score out of all of us on the written test." the shorter kid said.

"Whoa, me and Tai barley passed." Jaden said.

"Yeah me too and I only just won my match as well, although how I'll probably never know how. My names Syrus by the way."

"So you're in, congrats." Tai said as he and Jaden clapped their new friend on the back "We'll be in too just as soon as we win."

"Wait you two haven't dueled yet?" Syrus exclaimed.

"Just waiting to be called." Jaden said calmly.

"Then you two might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last test of the day."

* * *

In the test booth sat a group of test proctors, then the guy who had been on the front desk appeared and addressed one of them as well as handing over the papers of Tai and Jaden "Uh... sorry for interrupting, but it appears that two more students have shown up to take the exam Mr Crowler."

"Did you just call me Mister?" replied a man with short blond hair and ponytail wearing a blue blazer which had a frilly pink collar and gold braid on his shoulder as well as wearing purple lipstick.

"Uh... sorry Mrs..." the man began but was cut off.

"I have a PHD in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor thank you very much." said Crowler "Now tell the little truants that if they want to try out they'll just have to come back next year."

Just then Crowler's phone rang, he picked up his pink cell phone and then a cold sweat ran down his face when he saw the name of who was calling "Yes Chancellor Shepherd." answered Crowler cringing.

Crowler, I'm calling to see how things are going, said Chancellor Shepherd in his office at Academy Island We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year when you cut 3rd of our students for some ridiculous reason. What was it now, calling you Mr or Mrs? Anyway just remember to give to anyone who turns up a fair shot.

"Yes of course." Crowler replied a dark look decorating his face as the Chancellor hung up, in Dr. Crowler's mind, Duel Academy was for the elite, not for some slackers who won by luck but Shepherd was the boss and what he said goes. "Pardon me a moment gentlemen." Crowler announced getting up.

"But who will the boys duel against and which exam decks should we use?" one of the proctors asked holding up a box with various decks in it.

"Oh don't worry I'll deal with this one personally." Crowler replied as he walked away a sinister grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Up in the stands Bastion had returned to his seat and began putting his things back into his bag.

"Tight duel Bastion." Bastion looked up and saw Jaden and Tai looking down upon him from the other side of the row of seats.

"Yeah that was great to watch." Tai added.

"Thank you." Bastion replied.

"Hey, I'm Tai." Tai said offering his hand which Bastion accepted and shook "My companion is Jaden and the short guy is Syrus."

"Charmed." Bastion replied.

"Y'know judging by your display you might just be the second best duelist here." Jaden said his trademark grin spread across his face whilst Tai rolled his eyes a voice then came over the PA system.

Will duelist numbers 110 and 111 report to test field 4. I repeat Will duelist numbers 110 and 111 report to test field 4

"Well were up, wish us luck guys." Jaden said as he and Tai went through their bags and took out their duel disks before heading off.

"Wait," Bastion said which made them stop in their tracks "If I'm the second best duelist here who's first?"

"Yours truly," Jaden replied, "It's what I'm best at."

Tai laughed "As for me, I hold my own." The two of them headed off.

"Wow, those two are so confident and sure of themselves." Syrus said in awe of Jaden and Tai "I wonder if they're really that good."

"They're going to have to be." Bastion told him and then indicated to the dueling floor, "Look who their up against."

* * *

The two boys stepped onto the dueling field, duel disks at the ready and at the other end Crowler was waiting for them. "Alright who's first?"

The two boys looked at each other Tai then nodded and took a step back allowing Jaden to take the field.

"Alright your name son?" Crowler

"Ah Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Jaden said standing to attention whilst Tai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Well ah Jaden Yuki I'm Dr Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Really I never would have guessed, and I thought you were some guy who wears a suit and a mask like a mascot at a football game." Tai spoke up which caused Jaden and some of the others in the stands to laugh whilst others muttered in disbelief at the pair.

Crowler activated his duel vest.

"Y'know that's a pretty cool piece of kit, where can I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh when you get to the Academy I'm sure we can work out something as long as you study hard and receive high marks." Crowler replied officially as he and Jaden drew their first five cards 'Of course you first have to get into Duel Academy and I'm going to make sure neither you nor your drop out friend ever do.'

"DUEL!" yelled Jaden and Crowler.

[J LP: 4000] Jaden drew a new card and looked at his opening hand "For my turn I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode." said Jaden as a green-clad warrior with white wings and a brown claw on his left arm appeared and knelt down with its arms folded across its chest. "And I'll throw down a facedown and I'll end my turn. Get your game on."

Elemental Hero Avian  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/Level 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior

"Fine, don't tell me what to do." Crowler replied muttering the last part under his breath [C LP: 4000] A sixth card shot into Crowlers hand and observed his opening hand 'Not a bad start but then again since I'm using 'my own personal deck rather then one of the test decks I expected nothing less, I'll fail both these little upstarts in no time flat.'

"Alright I'll start off with an easy one, I play the spell card Confiscation, for a minimal cost I'm allowed to look at your hand and discard one card to the graveyard." [CLP: 3000]

Confiscation  
Type: Basic  
Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it, and discard that card.

Holographic versions of the cards Jaden had in his hand appeared in front of Crowler (Monster Reborn, Hero Signal, The Warrior Returning Alive and Polymerization).

"Oh yes I remember some of these from when I was first starting out but which one should I choose... Monster Reborn to the graveyard." Crowler announced Jaden grimaced as he discarded his card to the graveyard but he knew Crowler wasn't done yet.

"Now I'll place two cards face down, then I'll activate Heavy Storm to Destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" yelled Crowler.

Heavy Storm  
Type: Basic  
Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it, and discard that card.

A hurricane emerged with various debris blowing around in side of it, it then shredded Jaden's Draining Shield trap and as well as Crowler's two face down cards to pieces.

"Whoops, looks like you destroyed your cards as well teach." said Jaden then dark clouds collected around them and then from it emerged two sickly yellow snake like demons on the field.

Statue of the Wicked  
Type: Basic  
When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/4 Stars/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.

Up in the stands Bastion and Syrus looked on. "Can someone tell me what's just happened?" Syrus asked.

"The two cards Crowler had were called Statue of the Wicked," Bastion replied "It's a trap that creates a monster token when destroyed, hence the reason he played Heavy Storm."

"A card of that level couldn't be in any test deck, Professor Crowler must be using his own." one of Chazz's cronies said.

"Then this is already over. No beginner can beat Crowler right Chazz." said the other.

Chazz grinned "I think I'm going to enjoy seeing Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friends down there. I just wish he treated all the other third rate trash at the Academy the same way."

Above where Chazz was sitting leaning against the rail was a girl who was Tai and Jaden's age with dirty blond hair and matching eyes wearing a white and blue blazer which had had the sleeves chopped off with dark blue sash wrapped her collar and a blue mini skirt "I can't believe Crowler, bullying some poor kid with his very best cards."

"Your too soft Alexis." said her companion, a tall guy a few years older than her with dark blue hair wearing a long white coat similar to Alexis's only with the sleeves attached and had tails, he also wore blue pants "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowlers got stashed away in that deck of his."

Back on the field Crowler was about to continue with his move "I do hope you are keeping up with the lesson plan Mr Yuki?" "Don't worry I think I can bare all this in mind." Jaden replied.

"Good because you'll certainly want to pay attention to this." a wicked grin spreading across Crowlers face "I now sacrifice both my Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" yelled Crowler as his ultimate monster appeared on the field.

Ancient Gear Golem  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/Level 8/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

"Now, now I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler expected Jaden to be quaking with fear, the answer he got however wasn't one he expected.

"No way I've always wanted to see one, and now I get to take it on too, sweet." Jaden replied.

Up in the stands the blue haired boy could hardly believe his ears, "He's staring down that monster like he hasn't a care in the world. I guess youth and inexperience have their benefits after all."

"Cut the kid some slack Zane, at least he's got some guts." Alexis replied

"And they'll be decorating the stadium floor after Gear Golems attack." Zane said.

Crowler let out a sinister laugh "Now Golem attack with Mechanized Melee!" the mechanical giants fist collided with Jaden's monster then an after-image struck Jaden himself. [JLP:2000]

"Wait how come Jaden lost life points?" Syrus asked.

"Because when Gear Golem attacks a monster in defence mode the difference between its defence points and Gear Golems attack points are dealt to the opponent' as damage. Also when Gear Golem attacks the opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards." Bastion replied.

Jaden eyes were lowered to the floor everyone assuming he was crying until he threw his head back laughing.

"Oh boy I am really stoked now, I can't wait to get into Duel Academy now. My draw." said Jaden as he pulled the Winged Kuriboh card he got from Yugi hearing the same voice when he got the card _"Kuri Kuri!"_

"What, you want me to play you buddy?" asked Jaden when he got a wink from Winged Kuriboh.

"Okay I play Winged Kuriboh in defence mode and throw down a facedown and end my turn, not bad teach." said Jaden.

Winged Kuriboh  
Attack: 300/Defence: 200/Level 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Fairy/Effect  
When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect is activated. After activation, during this turn, any Battle Damage that the controller of this card takes becomes 0.

Crowler laughed and said "No not bad but did you forget that my Ancient Gear Golem can go through your life points even if your monster is in defence mode? Attack with Mechanized Melee!" yelled and Winged Kuriboh took the hit.

Crowler was confused a why Jaden's Life Points didn't go down to zero yet and said "Get your gear checked, your life point counter is malfunctioning."

Jaden smiled "Nothings malfunctioning, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage this turn."

The whole arena gasped in shock. "Well looks like there's a technique that even Crowler doesn't know." Alexis said a smile decorating her face.

"No one can be expected to know every technique in this game Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane retorted but in truth he was just as shocked and impressed as everyone else.

"Yeah well that kid Jaden knew about it." Alexis said.

"Fine, your lame little monster bought you one turn." Crowler snorted as he composed himself.

"Hey just hold on a sec, you may have beat my monster but that doesn't give you the right to kick him when he's down." Jaden retorted.

"Oh that's right I forget that newbie's like you have a habit of getting attached to their cards, I'm sorry." Crowler sneered.

"Yeah well you should be because now I activate the trap card Hero Signal which lets me summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero."

Hero Signal  
Type: Basic  
Activate only when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode." said Jaden as the female Elemental Hero with a red full-body jumpsuit, red gloves that go up to her elbows, duel-hair of black and white, and a gold crown with a green gem in it, struck a heroic pose.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/Level 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior

Jaden then drew a new card "I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive which allows me to being one warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Avian and summon him to the field in attack mode." Jaden announced as the green-clawed warrior returned to the field.

The Warrior Returning Alive  
Type: Basic  
Add 1 Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

"Next I activate the spell card called Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode! Get ready teach cos when Gear Golem and Flame Wingman go head to head its going to be like a Clash of the Titans." yelled Jaden as a green monster with a dragon's head on its right arm, one white wing on his left side of his back, and a dragon's tail.

Polymerization  
Type: Basic  
Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200/Level 6/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Elemental Hero Avian + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

"I have to admit your new monster is impressive but next time trying playing a monster stronger than your opponents." Crowler said offhandedly "What's he talking about?" Syrus asked.

"He's saying that even Jadens' new monster is no match for Gear Golem. Shame too because when Wingman destroys an opponent's monster, its attack points are dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion told him.

"Alright kid, I don't won't rush you but I am a busy man." Crowler stated looking at his watch "Are you done yet?" "Nope. I activate the field spell Skyscraper." said Jaden as the field changed into a scene that resembled the New York City skyline at midnight with Flame Wingman standing on the spire of a building that resembled the Empire State Building.

Skyscraper  
Type: Field  
When an "Elemental Hero" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

"Bring it on, this silly little field spell hasn't change my monsters points at all." said Crowler his monster points unaffected by its new surroundings.

"Yeah but that's not the point, it raises my monsters attack points by 1000 when an Elemental Hero monster attacks a monster with higher attack points." Jaden stated and true to his word, Flame Wingman's attack point's sky-rocketed (EHFWM 2100→3100).

"Now attack Ancient Gear Golem with Sky-Dive Scorcher!" yelled Jaden as Flame Wingman jumped up and turned into a big flaming fireball and crashed into Ancient Gear Golem [CLP: 2900].

Flame Wingman then landed in front of Crowler and the dragons head on it arm opened and a gout of flame erupted from it wiping out the rest of the professor's life points [CLP: 0]

"That's game." Jaden announced striking a victory pose.

Tai and Jaden glanced at each as Tai took the field Jaden flashed him a grin wishing him luck "Just remember our promise Tai." Jaden said "We get into the Academy together or not at all."

A grin spread across Tai's face "Together or not at all." He repeated and the two of them knocked their right fist and forearm together displaying their best friend salute/handshake, Tai then took hold of the goggles and black headband around his neck and pulled them up onto his forehead.

On the other side of the field Crowler was glaring at the pair _'So they have some stupid best friend agreement do they. If his slacker friend doesn't win Jaden will drop out will he.'_ Sinister grin spreads across his heavily make up covered face _'Fine then I'll simply humiliate this wash out, restore my reputation and kiss Jaden and his little friend good bye.'_

Up in the stands Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Zane and Alexis looked on, they'd all heard Jaden and Tai's agreement "Are they serious?" Syrus exclaimed, "If Tai loses Jaden will give up his place at the Academy."

Bastion said nothing _'Come on Tai you have to win, it's not just your future that's on the line but Jaden's too.'_

Seated amongst the blue students Chazz was smirking _'Oh well. Bye, bye Jaden, you'll never get into Duel Academy cos your friend will never beat Crowler. You might have gotten lucky but you know what they say, lightning never strikes twice.'_

Above Chazz and his two cronies Alexis's hand was gripping the guard rail so tight her knuckles where white whilst Zane looked on impassive.

Down on the field Tai was deciding which of his decks to use, _'Hmm which one to use decisions, decisions? I think my fire deck should do nicley. Watch out Crowler your about to get burnt.' _

He then put one away and shuffled the one he had left before placing it the deck slot of his duel disk "Alright boy, your name." Crowler demanded as he finished shuffling his deck before replacing it into his duel vest.

"Taichi Yuki." Tai replied.

'What, those two are brothers, possibly twins but they look nothing alike.' Alexis thought to herself 'Those two must be really close, that explains this pact of theirs.'

Back on the field both Tai and Crowler had activated their duel devises and drew their first five cards "DUEL." They both cried.

[TLP: 4000] "All right you Rocky Horror wannabe I'll go first." Tai announced as he drew a new card "Hope you can withstand the flames of my deck. I play Polymerization fusing Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix." Tai announced taking three cards from his hand and placing them in the graveyard.

"Ha trying to pull the same trick as you little friend." Crowler sneered.

"Not quite," Tai replied as he took a card out of his shirt pocket and placed it on the field "I summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and end my turn."

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200/Level 6/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Elemental Hero Avian + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

A monster similar to Flame Wingman appeared although it had three large claws attached to a gauntlet on its right hand instead of a dragons head.

A bead of sweat ran down Crowler's face, he'd never heard of this card but that didn't mean he could let his guard down he had underestimated Jaden and paid the price, he would not make that mistake again.

[CLP: 4000] A card shot into his hand from his duel vest and he observed his opening hand a plan forming. "Then for my turn I'll use Magnet Circle Lv2 to summon out a level 2 or lower machine type monster from my hand and I pick Ancient Gear and now my monster's ability activates I can summon another Ancient Gear from my hand."

Magnet Circle LV2  
Type: Basic  
Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand.

Ancient Gear  
ATK: 100/DEF: 800/Level: 2/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
While an "Ancient Gear" is face-up on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position.

A monster that looked like a complicated cog and mechanism with robot arms appeared and then another appeared beside it.

"Don't be scared little boy, my Ancient Gears won't be around for long because I now sacrifice them to summon my old friend Ancient Gear."

The monster that had driven Jaden into a corner last time appeared on the field. "Golem destroy Phoenix Enforcer, Mechanized Melee."

The mechanical titan launched a powerful punch at Tai's monster causing a large cloud of smoke upon impact [TLP: 3100].

Then the dust settled and to everyone's surprise Tai's monster was still on the field "Wh…what's going on, why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Crowler demanded.

"That's my monster's special ability, it can't be destroyed in battle." Tai stated calmly.

Crowler growled as he ended his turn.

Tai drew a new card but unfortunately neither it nor anything in his hand could beat Ancient Gear Golem and playing a new monster wouldn't help either due to Gear Golems special ability so he declared his turn over without doing anything.

"Wait why didn't Tai switch his monster into defence mode?" Syrus asked.

"Because Tai would take damaged due to Gear Golems effect. Phoenix Enforcer's attack power is 2100 but its defence is only 1200, Tai knows he'll take less damage by leaving Phoenix Enforcer in attack mode plus his monster can't be destroyed." Bastion replied.

Crowler drew a new card 'Ah this could be useful, the likely hood of him playing a monster stronger then my golem is laughable but just in case...' "I set one card face down and have my golem attack you again." [TLP: 2200]

Tai drew another card "I play Graceful Charity, I gain three new cards as long as I ditch two."

Graceful Charity  
Type: Basic  
Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards

He then drew three new cards and then picked the two he'd discard 'Nice.' "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman ,"

Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Attack: 1600/Defence: 1400/Level 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior

A man dressed in navy skin suit as well as gold armour appeared "Next I play my second Polymerization fusing Phoenix Enforcer with Sparkman to create…Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer in attack mode."

Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer  
Attack: 2500/Defence: 2100/Level 8/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Elemental Hero Avian + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix + Elemental Hero Sparkman  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle

A man wearing a lime green body suit sporting gleaming silver armoured gauntlets, shoulder pads and headdress whilst metallic wings sprouting from its back appeared.

Everyone looked on in awe of Tai's monster, even Crowler seemed to be impressed but then he let out a laugh "As impressive as your new monster is it is still weaker then my Ancient Gear Golem."

Tai smiled "Not for long. Shining Phoenix Enforcer has a special ability that allows him to gain 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard and as I have four it gives him more than enough attack power to recycle that oversized piece of junk." (EHSPE 2500→3700).

The winged man then took flight and charged the enemy monster "Well then its too bad I have this trap," Crowler announced as the face down card in front of him rose up "Life Force Drain, this raises my Golems attack power by your monsters star level multiplied by 100." (AGG 3000→3800)

Life Force Drain  
Type: Continuous  
Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Raise the ATK of one of your monsters by the total star level of your opponents attacking monster x100.

"Golem counter attack Mechanized Melee." The giant delivered another powerful punch that knocked the warrior out of the air [TLP: 2100] "Let me guess your Shining Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed either?" Crowler inquired to which Tai nodded in reply and the professor drew.

"Well it seems slightly pointless now but I play Confiscation. You remember how it works, I pay 1000 life points and I get to see every card in your hand and then I get to discard one." [CLP: 3000]

Tai showed him the three cards he had left (DNA Transplant, Volcanic Recharge, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys) "Say good bye to your Sacred Phoenix and then I'll attack you with Gear Golem." [TLP: 2000].

Sweat rolled down Tai's brow as he stared down at his cards, one of his most powerful monsters was already on the field and even in it's powered up state it was still no match for Ancient Gear Golem, he then shook his head and prepared to draw his next card he refused to be intimidated, he wasn't going to lose without a fight.

He was about draw his next card when he heard something that sounded like a feral growl 'What the...' he drew his new card and his eyes widened in surprise.

_'This is one of the cards that guy Jay and me ran into earlier gave me.'_ he then read the text that was printed on it and ideas began forming, _'Yes this will work. But first...'_

His graveyard slot began glowing then flames erupted from it which took the form of a large bird.

"What? Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, but I got rid of it." Crowler whined.

"Ha you're supposed to be a teacher or did you forget my Phoenix's special ability which lets it be summoned to the field if its gets sent to the graveyard by card effect." Tai announced brimming with pride at the sight of his majestic beast.

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/Level 8/Attribute: Fire/Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard during your next Standby Phase. If you Special Summon this card in this way, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

"Fine it doesn't matter, your monster still isn't strong enough to beat me." Crowler growled "Wanna bet." Tai replied.

"It's over Crowler, I summon Little Chimera in attack mode." a cat like creature with light grey fur and golden eyes as well as bat like wings extending from its back and a large bushy violet tail appeared.

Little Chimera  
Attack: 600/Defence: 550/Level 2/Attribute: Fire/Type: Beast/Effect  
As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decrease the ATK of all WATER monsters by 400 points.

"That's your big card." Crowler sneered "If your eager to lose I'll be happy to oblige but seriously don't waste my time by playing such a runt of a monster."

"Runt." Tai snarled

"Ohhh, shouldn't have said that." Jaden muttered to himself.

"It's over Crowler you've lost." Tai stated, "First when Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is special summoned all spell and trap cards are destroyed so that rusty junk pile of a monster loses its attack power. Next when Little Chimera is on the field it boosts all fire attribute monster attack points by 500."

"What! You mean..."

"That's right all the monsters in this deck are fire monsters. So tell me, who's the runt now."  
(AGG 3800→3000) (EHSPE 3700→4200/SPN 2400→2900/LC 600→1100)

"Shining Phoenix Enforcer attack Ancient Gear Golem, Shining Enforcement." The winged man once more took to the sky its wings began glowing with white energy which was then fired at Crowlers monster blowing a hole through its chest before it shattered into data [CLP: 1800]

"Now Sacred Phoenix attack Crowlers life points directly, Sacred Fire Blast." The bird's beak opened and from it unleashed a powerful beam of flames at Crowler wiping out his remaining life points [CLP: 0].

The crowd erupted into cheers at Tai's victory whilst others stared on in disbelief that Dr Vellian Crowler, one of the top educators at Duel Academy had been beaten, twice.

"No way, it must be dumb luck. No way Crowler can be beaten by two drop outs." Chazz said his eyes wide even more in shock then he was after Jaden's match.

"Alright they did it, they won." Syrus cheered.

_'I'm glad,'_ Bastion thought smiling, _'I could use the competition and I feel those two aren't going to make it easy for me.'_

Up on the balcony Alexis beamed as she watched the two victorious boys once again perform their salute/handshake "Wow, those two definitely have a bright future at the Academy."

Zane however said nothing as he walked off.

As Jaden danced around Tai was organizing his cards he grinned when he saw Little Chimera, the card that helped him win but then he stopped when he reached Familiar-Possessed - Hiita and his smile disappeared, it was stupid but when even he played this card he couldn't help but think of her. Was that the only reason he included this card in his deck, because it looked like her?

_'Sora.'_

* * *

AN Ok my second chapter, I had an idea for a story based around both the original sieres and GX but when I came to developing the idea I found that the GX idea was best suited for the story I wanted to tell. The first few chapters will be set around the Yu Gi Oh side which is season 1 of GX with slight changes (Tai being there won't be the only one) and the Digimon element crowd will come back into it later. Next chapter of _Darkest Knight_ is coming soon, later Y'all.


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
-Blah- - Phone, radio, ect  
_Blah_- Written text  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memories, ect

* * *

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 3: Welcome to Duel Academy

The streets where devoid of human life but then that was to be expected, no one in their right mind would be out in this weather. And yet here he was wandering the streets of some town near Kyoto in one of the worst rain storms he had ever seen at three O'clock in the morning.

It was then he saw a large building at the end of the street running towards him he noticed a sign that read Our Lady Immaculate Orphanage and a Christian cross on it, Tai however didn't really care what was more important to him was that the building had a porch where he could shelter from the rain.

He sat there shivering huddled up under the porch doing his best to keep warm as the freezing rain fell and the chilling wind blew 'This sucks.'

"Tai, Tai wake up." Tai felt someone shake him rudely, groaning he opened one eye and found Jaden Bastion and Syrus standing over him.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"We're here, we'll be landing in a few minutes." Syrus said.

Tai then stood up and stretched working out the kinks in his joints that had formed during the eight hour helicopter flight from Domino City to Duel Academy which was located on an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

Soon Tai Jaden Bastion and Syrus as well as all the other applicants who had passed the entrance exam where being led towards a large modern looking building with three domes resting on a group of pillars set at different heights, a blue one was the highest then a yellow one and finally a red one being the lowest of the three.

They were then led to a large room where they were told to wait until their names where called out when they where they approached a table where they were handed either a red yellow or blue blazer as well as a small hand held electronic devise which could be clipped on to a belt and an academy issued Duel Disk.

After that they found themselves in a large lecture hall standing in front of a large monitor Tai standing with Syrus and Jaden (who had fallen asleep on his feet) all three of them wearing a red blazer however unlike Jaden who was wearing white uniform pants and Syrus who's were black both wearing red shoes, Tai wore his blazer over his own clothes.

The screen then it flared into life and the image a bald bearded man appeared Hello and welcome my students. I am Chancellor Shepherd, the headmaster of this fine establishment. He said introducing himself And you are the best and brightest (Tai glancing at Jaden and rolled his eyes) young duelists in the world. Now I'll leave you all to settle in at you assigned dorms, I'm sure you will find them quite comfortable. Depending on how you ranked of course. If you are unsure where they are or if you have any inquiries the PDA which you received along with your uniform contains all the information you need including a map of the island, timetables and will display your test results once their marked, plus it has wireless connection to the other PDA's allowing you to send video messages to your friends or hone your skills with the inbuilt dueling sim. As long as you don't do it in class of course. he laughed then bid them all farewell, once he'd signed off and everyone exited the hall checking their PDA's.

"Hey guys checks out I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden said excitedly.

"Really me too." Syrus said the two of them looked at Tai "I'm wearing a red blazer, what do you think."

Just then Bastion wearing black pants and a yellow blazer and shoes walked by "Hey Bastion wazzup." Jaden called out Bastion looking at the trio acknowledging them with a friendly hello "So you in Slifer Red too?"

"Well now let me see," Bastion said in a playful manner he checked himself "Yellow sleeved yellow buttons so no, these put me in Ra Yellow. The blazer is a symbol of your rank here."

"Oh so that's why the three of us are in red." Jaden replied.

"Please don't tell you've just figured that out now?" Bastion asked shaking his head.

"Well excuse me ever think I'm colour blind." Jaden retaliated whilst Tai was trying his best not to laugh.

"Never occurred to me. Are you colour blind?" Bastion replied as he began walking away from them.

Jaden snickered, "No but for all you knew I could have been. See you round the dorms."

"Not likely given that your dorm is somewhere over there." Bastion said pointing in a western direction.

Tai Jaden and Syrus walked down the dirt path that Bastion had pointed to them till they came across what looked like a two story wooden shack with a stair case running up the side to allow access to the second level, located near a cliff.

"This isn't a dorm. It's an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said as the three of them climbed the stairs.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Tai replied.

"Are the two of you kidding," Jaden said as he ran ahead and leaned against the rail that ran along the side and stared out at the ocean view "This place is awesome, check out that view."

Tai suddenly appeared beside him. "Cool." he said as he looked out at the sight of the sun sparkling on the sea and the waves crashing on the small stretch of beach below.

After that Jaden opened the door to the room the three of them would be sharing which consisted of a triple bunk bed with a desk long enough for two people to work at running along the opposite wall and a small kitchen which was located near the door.

"Well this is it." Jaden said as they stepped inside.

"Kinda small don't you think?" Syrus said in an unsure voice

"Hey your small guy." Tai stated he then pushed past them, "I call top bunk."

Jaden laughed as he watched his friend climb up the side on structure till he was sitting on the bed at the top his legs dangling over the side "This is sweet, it'll be the perfect pad for our first year."

"Yeah, but you know it's kinda weird for us meeting like this, first the entrance exams and now roommates." Syrus said "Hey maybe we were connected in a previous life like maybe Jaden was an Egyptian Pharaoh Tai was the court magician and I was the guardian Seto?"

An image appeared momentarily in his head of Jaden wearing the garments of an Egyptian king Tai wearing the same outfit and carrying the same staff as Dark Magician whilst he was wearing white and blue garments.

Jaden and Tai looked at each other eye brows raised. "Syrus no offence but that just lame." Jaden said.

"You watch way too much TV." Tai added.

"Well it could be true." Syrus replied feeling slightly sheepish.

"No way they broke the moulds when they made the three of us." Jaden said confidently.

"Yeah for different reasons." Syrus said looking downcast.

Tai sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sy, we are really going to have to work on that self confidence thing."

"Yeah but in the mean time let's get to work on this pad." Jaden said as he drew the curtains allowing light to flood into the room. Tai jumped down from the bunk and the three began sorting out their stuff.

After they were done the three of them decided to have a look around and familiarize themselves with their new surroundings when something caught Jaden's attention and he ran off towards the main building with Tai and Syrus following behind.

"What is it?" Tai asked as they headed through the main entrance.

"There's some duel action going on." Jaden replied.

"What you can tell?" Syrus asked Jaden smiled as he sniffed the air "It's in the air guys, can't you smell it?"

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower." Syrus replied but Tai knew his friend was right, there was excitement buzzing around at the anticipation of the new school year.

After walking about for a few minutes when the three of them found themselves inside a large room that looked like it could pass for a small stadium, surrounding them were rows of stands and a raised platform in the centre of the room. "Whoa this place is awesome. The whole thing is totally state of the art." Tai said impressed.

"Yeah, I bet it would be great to duel in here." Syrus added.

"Well let's find out." Jaden said his two companions looked at him.

"You sure were allowed too?" Tai asked quizzically.

"Sure I mean were students here, trust me." Jaden replied.

"Oh yeah I'm gonna trust you," Tai said folding his arms and rolling his eyes, "Like that time I trusted you when you assured me we wouldn't get caught that time we tried sneaking inside that club four months ago and we had to leg it when security came after us."

Syrus stared at the two of them, "Trust me you don't want to know." Tai told him.

"Yeah well that was different, besides this is our campus." Jaden said.

"Wrong." a voice said it was only then the trio noticed two boys wearing blue blazers standing on the platform, they got off and walked towards the three Slifer's, "This is the blue Obelisk campus and your kind isn't welcome here." one of them stated

"Yeah check out the crest." The other added pointing at something the three of them looked behind them and saw a large blue disk with the head of the beast that gave the dorm its name, Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Yo chill out, we were only looking around." Jaden protested.

"Yeah were new around here." Syrus added.

"You certainly are, you probably don't even know the most important thing is around here." One of the blue clad students said.

"When parents weekend is." Syrus said making an educated guess.

"No the colour system stupid." The other blue student replied, "Listen up there are three kinds of students here Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Now the Blues, us, are the highest ranked students, some of us are here because of grades other through connections. The Yellows are second highest, people who scored well on the entrance exams and have a lot of potential. And finally there's you the 'Red Wonders'."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Syrus said

"As in 'I wonder how losers like you ever got this far!' you guys are bottom of the barrel, dueling duds." Both of the blue students sneered at the trio, "Now beat it."

"I don't think so," Tai said "We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah as long as we're here why don't we duel." Jaden suggested.

"Both of us." Tai added, a sinister grin spreading across his lips enjoying the way the two wannabes cringed under it.

"Wait a sec you're the guys who beat Crowler." one of their 'hosts' said.

"Hey Chazz, the guys who beat Crowler are here." the other called out looking up into the stands Tai Jaden and Syrus saw a another kid wearing a blue blazer with black hair and cold grey eyes glowering back at them.

"Oh hey, I'm Jaden." Jaden called out giving the black haired kid a wave "What's your name, Chuzz?" Tai however narrowed his eyes there was something about this kid he didn't like.

"His name his is Chazz, Chazz Princeton. He was the number 1 duelist back in duel prepschool so you three Slifer Red rejects better show him some respect." One of Chazz's two flunkies stated.

"Yeah he's gonna be then next King of Games, the best duelist in the world." the other added enthusiastically

"Impossible." Jaden replied offhandedly folding his arms.

"Say what!" the two flunkies exclaimed.

"It's impossible for Chazz to be the next King of Games because that title belongs to me." Jaden stated brimming with pride.

The two blue students stared at Jaden for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, "You a Slifer Red slacker, the next King of Games. Yeah right."

"Can it you two." Chazz yelled as he got up from his seat a peered at them over the rail, "Maybe the Slifer is right I mean him and his little friend did beat Crowler. I guess that does take some skill."

"Got that right." Jaden replied.

"Or maybe it was luck. Maybe we should find out." Chazz said.

"You're on." Tai replied.

"I'm ready, let's throw down." Jaden added.

"Well this is a sight." the group heard a voice behind them turning round they saw a girl with dirty blond hair with matching eyes wearing a white and blue blazer which had had the sleeves chopped off with dark blue sash wrapped her collar, a blue mini skirt and blue heeled boots that came up to her ankles.

"Whoa, who's the cute girl?" Tai asked which caused a pink tinge to appear on the girls cheeks.

"Hey Alexis," Chazz said his voice oozing with self confidence, "Come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friends, it'll be a short duel but it should be entertaining."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, its starting soon." Alexis stated. Chazz shrugged and he walked off with his two flunkies behind him.

Alexis turned to look at the three Slifers, "Sorry if Chazz was a little rough but I can assure you that not everyone in Obelisk aren't like that, Chazz is just a jerk. Especially with Slifers."

"Hey don't worry about." Jaden replied.

"Yeah spoilt little rich brats don't bother us." Tai added flashing Alexis a smile causing the pink tinge to reappear.

"Besides I could have finished him off in one turn." Jaden stated.

"Jay, were really gonna have to work on that over confidence of yours." Syrus said.

"Alright then two turns, maybe two and a half." Jaden replied which caused the others to laugh.

"The Slifer welcome dinner should be starting soon too." Alexis said.

"Right we better go." Jaden said before himself and Tai ran off with Syrus following behind, then suddenly just before they passed through the exit Tai and Jaden skidded to a halt "Wait a second, what was your name?" Jaden called back jogging on the spot.

"Alexis Rhodes. And you are?" Alexis called back a small smile on her face.

"The names Jaden." Jaden called out

"Tai." Tai added.

"Later." they both said at the same time and ran off laughing with Syrus following behind

"Jaden...Tai." Alexis said to herself her smile growing wider.

The three of them were almost back at the Slifer Dorm when Tai's PDA went off alerting him someone had sent him a message

_Tai  
Meet me at the beach near the Slifer Dorm.  
Come Alone_

"You guys go ahead without me, I'll catch up later." Tai said.

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing but I might as well check it out." Tai replied.

"Alright see you later, come on Sy."

Tai watched as his friends ran off before heading off towards the path that would led him down the cliff and on to the stretch of beach below.

He had been waiting for five minutes before deciding he was being screwed with when an orb of light appeared and from it emerged a man with short spiky hair wearing a white robe.

"Gennai, or is it one of his look alikes?" Tai said.

"You correct child of Courage, it's me." Gennai said he then gave Tai a once over, "Interesting get up."

"Thanks, I guess. And don't call me that." Tai replied, "I'm not the child of Courage anymore."

He was excepting to get a lecture from the sage but none came, the two of them stood in silence for a few moments, "So how'd you find me?" Tai asked

"It wasn't easy especially since you left you Digivise crest and cell phone behind so I couldn't track you that way or by electronic means since you seemed to get pretty good at not leaving a paper trail." the digital sage replied, "All I had to go on were the police report, sightings and hearsay. Then a few days ago I learned of a person matching your description who was a resident of Our Lady Immaculate orphanage in Kyoto. I had to make sure but I knew in my gut it had to be you."

"Have you been stalking me?" Tai asked.

"No, by the time I arrived at the orphanage this morning you weren't there, you had left that morning with your new friend Jaden Yuki to catch a train to Domino city."

"Ah." Another pregnant silence developed between them.

"I observed you entrance exam by the way." Gennai said.

"Really." Tai replied.

"I was impressed." Gennai said, "I'm surprised you didn't show such a talent for strategy when you were in Digital World."

"I was lucky, my opponents over confidence got the better of him to forget Sacred Phoenix's discard effect and to draw Little Chimera when I did." Tai replied.

"Maybe so but you also knew from the start the best way to defeat your opponent, you trusted your allies, in this case your cards, and you were confident in your own abilities and even when you were backed into a corner you refused to give in you refused to surrender without a fight. These are the qualities that made you the chosen child of Courage." Gennai stated.

"I told you not to call me that." Tai snapped.

"You cannot deny your past not your connection to the Digital World." Gennai stated.

"Yeah, and look what happened. Everyone abandoned me." Tai replied his fist shaking an angry tear rolled down his face he then rubbed his eyes, "I'm done with the Digital World, I've closed that chapter of my life."

"Do you really believe it's that easy?" Gennai countered, "And do you honestly think that the Sovereigns will let you go that easily? I can tell you they're not pleased that you have turned your back on your responsibilities."

"The Sovereigns." Tai spat, "Since when have they ever cared about what happens to us. If those guys are as powerful as they claim to be then why the hell do they even need us anyway, if I were you I'd seriously think about finding a new employer Gennai."

Gennai felt a small surge of anger pass through him but did nothing about it; he had heard such things about Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns before, "I see. This is the path you are choosing?"

"Yeah." Tai replied.

"Then I suppose there's nothing left for us to discuss," Gennai then pulled his hood over his head and began walking towards the orb of light.

"Gennai," Tai called out.

"Yes...Tai." Gennai said looking over his shoulder.

"Could you do something for me? If you see Kari Sora and the others, tell them I'm safe but don't tell them I'm here."

Gennai looked at the young man "Very well, I won't tell them where you are. The one to tell them that must be you, so I ask something of you, please talk to your family and your former team-mates."

Gennai then returned his gaze at the orb "You should go. You're already later for your dorms welcome dinner."

He then walked into the light Tai watched as the orb vanished before running up the path up the cliff. He arrived back at the dorms and headed for the dining hall that was located at on the far side of the dorm, inside he found the others Slifers seated at the tables he quickly sought out Jaden and Syrus and sat with them.

"There you are," Jaden said cheerfully ,"We got you some dinner."

Tai looked down at the tray in front of him and saw a bowl of steamed rice five pieces of fish and some kind of dip "This is dinner?" he exclaimed.

"That's nothing check out who's in the headmasters seat." Syrus said pointing over his shoulder. Tai looked passed him and saw sitting on the table at the end of the hall was one of the largest cats he had ever seen, it had tan fur with dark brown stripes and was incredibly fat.

"That's the headmaster?" Tai exclaimed.

However before anyone could answer him a tall skinny man appeared from behind a curtain that separated the eating hall from the kitchen, he had long black hair which was tied back into a ponytail however a few bangs framed his face and wore a pair of spectacles, he wore a white shirt with a tie tied loosely around his neck and black slacks.

"Good evening children. I am professor Banner, headmaster of the Slifer dorm." The man said in a friendly tone, "Now before we eat I think it would be good if we all got to know each other a little better, so would anyone like to tell the others about a little about themselves."

"This stuff is good." Said a voice, everyone turned and looked at the table where Jaden Tai and Syrus were sitting Jaden was already tucking in.

"Jaden," Syrus hissed whilst Tai rested his head in his hand rolling his eyes, "We're supposed to say something about ourselves."

"Ok," Jaden replied through a mouth full of food "I'm starving."

Then suddenly they found professor Banner standing over them "Well as it seems some of you don't feel like sharing, we will skip the group bonding session for tonight and skip right to the meal." This got a positive response from everyone and soon everyone was digging in to their meal.

All except for Tai, he had barely swallowed his first mouth full when he thought he heard something but looking up there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Then suddenly the ground beneath them began to move up and down in a wave like fashion "Whaa, is this an earthquake?" Syrus asked in a panicked voice but no one answered him.

Tai however knew this wasn't an earthquake it was more like the dimensions of the room where being distorted, then a bright light appeared and engulfed the room growing brighter till no one could stand to look at it.

The light finally died away and Tai opened his eyes, the whole room had been distorted and not just the room he also saw bits and that looked like they were from the outside structure and parts of people's rooms, the whole place looked like that M.C. Escher picture Relativity.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know." Tai replied, it was then he realizes that he and the others in his dorm weren't alone spotting girls and boys wearing yellow and blue in different parts of the bizarre structure each connected by stairways.

"Come on let's see if there's anything we can do to help." Tai said getting up.

"Lead the way bro." Jaden replied the two of them then headed for the nearest staircase with Syrus behind them telling them to wait up.

The three of them navigated the stairwells till they arrived in a dining hall with yellow walls and was of a much better quality then Slifer.

"Jaden Tai Syrus!" the three of them heard their names being called and they saw Bastion running towards him.

"Hey Bastion, is everyone ok?" Tai asked.

"Yes, a few scrapes but nothing serious." Bastion replied.

"That's good." Syrus said.

"Hey, what are those Slifers doing here? This is our barracks." Said a voice with a southern American accent then the four of saw a tanned Ra student with long black hair that had been tied back into dread locks and a bandanna tied around his head walking towards them who like Tai had not gone with school guidelines when it came to uniform, he had torn the sleeves off his blazer revealing his muscular arms wearing a military green vest underneath along with a necklace that had bones and a miniature skull attached to it, he also wore kaki pants a combat boots.

"Yo, chill" Jaden said "We just came to see if there was anything we could do to help."

"Who's this nut job?" Tai whispered in Bastions ear.

"He calls himself Kenzen Hassleberry although he demands everyone call him either Tyranno or Sarge." Bastion replied.

It was then they noticed the American stared at Jaden and Tai "Is there problem buddy?" Tai demanded.

"Sam Hill," Hassleberry exclaimed "You're the guys who beat Crowler."

"Yup, that's us." Jaden replied.

Suddenly the dimensions of the room began shifting again and the floor beneath Hasslberry's feet disappeared and he fell then suddenly he stopped and looking up he saw Tai Jaden and Bastion had grabbed hold of his arms, the three of them then leaved and pulled him up.

Gasping the five of them noticed the way to the Ra meal hall was now blocked off by a wall whilst another stair case had appeared in the hole Hassleberry had fallen into.

"Well we can't go that way." Jaden said.

"Then we press on." Tai said as he began walking towards the newly formed stairs the others following behind him.

After some time of navigating the stairwells the three Slifer's and the two Ra's found themselves in the same arena Tai Jaden and Syrus had encountered Chazz and his two cronies in earlier, "Hey Jaden Tai." A voice called out and looking turning round the group saw Alexis coming up behind them.

"Alexis!" Jaden exclaimed Tai glanced at Bastion and Sarge who were wearing the same expression he had when he first met Alexis.

"Bastion Sarge, This is Alexis. Alexis, Bastion and Sarge." he said with an aggravated sigh, they then all headed over to the raised platform.

"So what are you doing here Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"After that weird quake that merged everything together Chazz and his little cronies took off so I went after them but with all these stair wells I lost track of them." Alexis replied.

"That idiot." Tai growled, "Guess we better go find him."

"No need slacker." Chazz and his two followers appeared in the doorway, Chazz smirked as he walked towards the group "I was going to save this till after the welcome dinner but now seems as good a time as any."

He snapped his fingers and his two cronies produced two duel disks Chazz then took one and slipped it on "Jaden, you Slifer school scum. I challenge you to a duel to determine which of us deserves to be the next King of Games."

Jaden, never one to back down from a challenge, was about to except when Tai stepped in front of him "No. Chazz, you want to get to Jaden you'll have to go through me first."

"What! I am Chazz Princeton, an Obelisk Blue, why should I waste my time on a loser like you?" Chazz demanded.

"I know who you are and what dorm you're in and to be honest I could care less." Tai spat, "You want to get to Jaden there's a line and it starts behind me and guys who try to jump the queue have their teeth kicked in. You want to face him you gotta earn that right by going through me first."

"Fine." Chazz snarled he then grabbed the other Duel Disk and threw it to Tai, "I guess a little warm up match wouldn't hurt."

He turned gaze at Jaden "Take note slacker, I'll have your little buddy begging for mercy then it's your turn."

The two duelists took their positions on the platform; they'd just finished shuffling their decks when a large flash of light appeared when it died away the empty stands where suddenly filled with students and teachers all of whom seemed confused about how they got there.

"Well this is unexpected." Chazz said as he placed his cards into his deck slot, "But in a way its better cos now I get to humiliate you in front of an audience."

"Yeah whatever." Tai replied as he inserted his own cards into his disks deck slot "Just don't think for a second this place gives you any advantages." Tai then took hold of the goggles and black headband around his neck and pulled them up onto his forehead, each of them drew five cards, "DUEL."

Unknown to everyone a young man with dark blue hair wearing a long white coat and blue pants appeared in the door way, he stood in silence as he watched.

[TLP: 4000] Tai's eyes narrowed as he stared down Chazz and drawing his first card "Here I come rich boy."

"Bring it Slifer slime." Chazz growled.

"Consider it brought. I play two cards face down and summon Fire Princess in defence mode. Beat that."

Fire Princess  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
Each time you increase your Life Points, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points

A woman with ash grey hair wearing orange robes and a red cape wielding a wooden staff along with two brown backed cards appeared [CLP: 4000]"With pleasure slacker." Chazz replied as he drew a card "I summon Chthonian Soldier and a card face down and end my turn. Go ahead slacker it's your move."

Chthonian Soldier  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400/Level: 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by your opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict the Battle Damage you took from this battle to your opponent's Life Points as well.

A man carrying a large sword appeared on their field _'Come on slacker my face down trap card, Chthonian Polymer, is waiting. It allows me to take control of an opponent's fusion monster as long as I sacrifice one of my monsters. So the moment you summon your Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer you're all mine.'_

"With pleasure Chazz but before I draw a card I activate my face down card Solemn Wishes, this increase my life points by 500 each time I draw a card.

Solemn Wishes  
Type: Continuous  
Increase your Life Points by 500 points each time you draw a card (or cards).

"My trap's effect also activates the special ability of my Fire Princess and she inflicts 500 points of Direct Damage to your life points each time my life points increase." Tai smirked as he drew a new card. [TLP: 4500] [CLP: 3500]

"I set one face down and a monster in defence mode."

Chazz sneered as two more brown backed cards appeared it had only been two turns and he was already behind this drop out all without summoning either his Elemental Hero or his Sacred Phoenix. "I summon Reborn Zombie in defence mode."

Reborn Zombie  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600/Level 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
While you have no cards in your hand and this card is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

A rotting corpse wearing rusting armour appeared crouched on its knees.

Tai then drew his next card [TLP: 5000][CLP:3000] "For my move I activate my face down card DNA Transplant, this lets me change a monsters attribute of my choosing and I pick Fire."

DNA Transplant  
Type: Continuous  
Declare 1 Attribute when you activate this card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the Attribute of all face-up monsters on the field become the one you declared.

"Next I flip my face down monster Hilta the Fire Charmer who when flipped face up lets me take control of one of your monsters as long it's a fire type, so now your zombie is mine."

Hiita the Fire Charmer  
ATK: 500/DEF: 1500/Level 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Take control of 1 FIRE monster on your opponent's side of the field, for as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

A small girl with shoulder length red hair wearing a dark brown mini skirt and pale brown robe appeared on the field. "Next I sacrifice Hilta the Fire Charmer and your Reborn Zombie and special summon Familiar-Possessed-Hilta."

Familiar Possessed- Hiita  
ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
By sending 1 "Hilta the Fire Charmer" and 1 FIRE monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If you Special Summon this card in this way, this card get's the following effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

A gout of flame erupted from the ground engulfing Hilta and the zombie and when it dispersed Hilta was still standing there only older wielding a staff.

"Because Hilta was special summoned she can inflict damage to you equal to the difference between our monsters strength. And finally I play the spell Burning Spear at the cost of 200 defence points Hilta gains 400 extra attack points."

Burning Spear  
Type: Equip  
A FIRE monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points.

A spear its head ablaze appeared in the woman's hand (PFH 1850→2250). 'Let's do this Sora.' "Hilta destroy Chthonian Soldier." Hilta charged at her opponent and wreaked her spear across its chest [CLP: 1950]

Then suddenly Chthonian Soldier's sword appeared and slashed Tai across his shoulder.

"Oops did I forget to mention Chthonian Soldier's special ability, when its destroyed in battle you receive the same amount of damage to your life points that I do." Chazz sneered [TLP: 3950].

However despite his bravado Chazz was nervous as he currently didn't have anything that could beat either Hilta or Fire Princess, he drew a new card "I play my Pot of Greed spell."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards from your Deck

He drew twice more and smirked at what he had drawn "I summon Regenerating Mummy then I'll play the spell Pump Up."

Regenerating Mummy  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/Level 4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Zombie/Effect  
When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, return it to your hand.

Pump Up  
Type: Basic  
Select 1 monster you control. Double the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase of this turn.

A corpse wrapped in bandages appeared then a red aura appeared around it.

"No, not Pump Up!" Bastion exclaimed.

"I don't get it, what's got you so worked up?" Syrus asked.

"Its Chazz's Pump Up spell, for one turn it doubles the attack points of one of his monsters giving it more than enough power to destroy Tai's Familiar and seriously damage his life points." Alexis replied just as worried as Bastion was.

(RM 1800→3600) "Go Regenerating Mummy, show that Possessed Familiar Hilta the horrors of the netherworld." Chazz cried and his monster began lumbering towards Tai's monster.

"Activate trap, Negate Attack." Tai said and a barrier appeared to defend himself and his monsters from Chazz's assault.

Negate Attack  
Type: Counter  
Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.

He then took his turn [TLP: 4450][CLP: 1450] "This duels over Chazz, I sacrifice the Fire Charmer in my graveyard to summon Spirit of Flames."

Spirit of Flames  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points during your Battle Phase.

Another gout of flame erupted from the ground and from it a red, muscular demonic being appeared its green eyes ablaze "Here I come, Spirit of Flames destroy Regenerating Mummy with Fire Storm Orb."

(SF 1700→2000) a large orb of flames began to form between the demonic beings hands before launching it at Chazz's mummy who, had since returned to its original attack power, incinerating it [CLP: 1250].

"And I'm not done Chazz, because now Hilta attacks you directly." Tai stated his monster complying with his orders driving her staff into the ground and a wall of flames emerged from it striking Chazz who cried out as the last of his life points drained away [CLP: 0].

All the Obelisks were stunned into silence at the sight of one of their best was beaten by someone in the lowest ranked dorm whilst all the Slifer's Ra's and Alexis where cheering and congratulating Tai on his victory when suddenly a blinding white light appeared from above.

Shielding his eyes the best he could Tai saw the outline of the familiar Dragon Sovereign Digimon. _'Azulongmon.'_ Tai hissed inwardly however what he didn't know was that seven others besides himself had seen the giant Digimon.

_'You are coming with me Child of Courage,'_ Azulongmon's voice sounded in Tai's head, _'You will not turn your back on your destiny.'_

_'Screw you I'm not going anywhere. You have no power over me.'_ Tai mentally screamed back.

_'You have no say in the matter, you are coming back to the Digital World with me whether you like it or not.'_

One of Azulongmon's chains raced towards him before him were two creatures one was a cat with light grey fur and with bat like wings hissing at the Sovereign, the other was a tiny little dragon, its head was about the same size as its body. Its black scales gleamed like obsidian, and its eyes shone like rubies it let out a little growl that sounded a lot a cat mewling.

Tai stared at the creatures both of whom were familiar to him, _'Little Chimera...Red eyes Black Chick...'_

_'Very well child of Courage we will let you be for now but remember that your monsters spirits can't protect you forever and you will not turn your back on your duty to the Digital World.'_

The light then grew brighter until it engulfed everything, when it died away everything was back the way it should be with everyone in their own dorms.

Around him Tai's fellow Slifer's where all seemed to be confused about what had happened. Tai shook his head and made to leave Jaden and Syrus asking if he was ok but he didn't acknowledge them and once outside he headed for the path that headed down the cliff to the stretch of beach below.

_'Azulongmon,'_ Tai thought as he stared out at the sea in front of him, _'Somehow I don't think that overgrown worm and the rest of the Sovereigns are going to let me go without a great deal of grief first. But no matter what they do I'm not Digidestined anymore and they can't make me go back.'_ He then kicked a nearby stone into the water before heading back to the dorms.

* * *

AN Ok I finally finished this chapter. As you can see Chumley isn't in this fic and I've introduced Hassleberry a season early, why will become clear later and it isn't just so Tai can be Jaden's roommate. The I'm sticking with the GX part of this story for at least for another 2 chapter but there will be a small catch up with the Digimon crew next chapter and the main Digimon part will kick back in soon I promise. I hope to get to work on the next chapter of this and the next chapter of _Darkest_ _Knight_ soon plus all you crossover fanatics might like to check out my Evangelion/Soul Calibur crossover _Stage of History _which I'll be posting the next chapter of as soon as m proof reader gets back to me. Later Y'all


	4. Dragon Heart

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams memoried ect

* * *

Before I go any further I got a review from Takari fan100 from the Digimon section asked how old the characters in this fic are, for anyone else who what's to know the answer is thus...  
Tai, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Sora & Matt– 15  
Zane- 17  
Izzy & Mimi– 14  
Joe– 16  
TK, Kari, Davis & Ken- 12  
Yolei– 13  
Cody– 10_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 4: Dragon Heart

There was nothing surrounding her only total darkness the only indication there was any solid ground was a thin layer of mist that covered it, Sora found herself here naked alone and running for her life. As she ran an ear splitting roar sounded behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw a pair of red eyes glowing from the darkness, then a fire ball shot at her which hit the ground just short of her but the force of the impact sent her crashing to the ground. She felt a force of air rushing down as something passed over head, and then a wall of flame arose from the ground surrounding her. Sora looked up and saw a figure standing in the flames and even though she couldn't make out any features the silhouette of the person was familiar to her.

The figure turned to look at her revealing glowing red eyes, the two stared at each other then suddenly the figure transformed into a large black dragon its red eyes sparkling like precious gems as it let out a roar. Somehow Sora felt herself drawn to those eyes as if she could see the creature's soul behind them. The beast leaned forward till the tip of its snout was inches away from her face, getting up off the ground she ran her hand along its top jaw its obsidian black scales rough to the touch and her hair flying about the creatures warm breath caught it and warmed her body she opened her mouth a word forming on the tip of her tounge _"T..." _

"Ms Takenouchi." a voice rang out stirring Sora from her slumber. She found herself at her desk with everyone staring at her "Well Ms Takenouchi, I'm sorry if you find my lesson boring." the teacher said her voice dripping with sarcasm "It may not be as fun as practising your tennis but I must struggle on with what I have." "Yes ma'am I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sora said as she returned herself to an upright seated position _'Pompous windbag.'_

Fortunately for Sora the bell signalling the end of class and the end of the school day, normally she would train with the tennis team but she had just lost all her motivation for the game and was thinking of quitting (she couldn't even remember why she took tennis in the first place as she was perfectly happy playing soccer) so she decided to head home, however she couldn't help but think about that dream. When she was running she had been terrified but when she looked into the eyes of that dragon it vanished leaving her feeling safe and secure even though she was surrounded by fire.

She let out a sigh _'It's been eight months since Tai left and things haven't been the same, everyone just doesn't seem to have the same spark they did when he was around. We all took him for granted thinking he was always going to be around and now he isn't. Kari's not talking to me for some reason and Matt told me she kicked him in the groin when he went over to see her.'_

Sora sighed it wasn't just Kari that had changed it was everyone and without their the leader group seemed to be drifting apart, she hadn't seen Izzy Davis Ken or any of the others in weeks let alone spoke to them, it seemed the glue that had bound them together had eroded. She remembered when she had to inform Agumon about Tai's disappearance and it hadn't gone well, the orange reptile type had run off to the cave that served as his home and refused to come out even Biyomon and Gatomon couldn't persuade him.

What was worse for her that her relationship with Matt didn't seem to be a stable as it had been before Tai's departure, his best friends departure meant the mantle of leadership had passed to him and he caved under the pressure _'Tai was right all along, Matt was never meant to be a leader or carry the weight of responsibility that goes with it.'_

Sora was so absorbed in her thoughts she almost didn't realize she had arrived back at her house which was located above her mothers flower shop, she sighed as she entered due to that she had to help run the shop today when all she wanted to do was crawl into bed but alas, she headed upstairs to take a quick shower and change into that kimono that she had to wear during her shifts.

The atmosphere was tense as Tai glared at his opponent, he was not in a very good mood today. Life at the Academy so far had been…interesting. Not long after the incident that had merged the entire academy together Syrus had snuck over to the Obelisk girl's dorm after getting a phoney love letter but had been caught by Alexis and her two friends Mindy and Jasmine, Alexis sent a message to Jaden and he and Tai headed over to rescue Syrus. Once there Alexis told them that she would only let Syrus go and not report them was if Jaden beat her in a duel which he accepted. The match between them had been intense after all Alexis was known through out campus as the Queen of Obelisk Blue and she really was as good as her reputation, she drove Jaden into a corner with her Cyber Blader, a monster who had varying special abilities depending on the number of monsters on her opponents field, then made it even stronger with the spell Fusion Weapon boosting its attack points to 3600 however Jaden was able to defeat her with his Elemental Hero Thunder Giant who's special ability allows it destroy a monster on the field who's base attack is lower then his and beat her.

A couple of days after that was the test that was held each month to determine the students rank, Jaden and Tai had slept in that morning causing them to miss half of the written test however on the way they met middle aged woman trying to push her van up the hill and since they were late anyway the two boys decided to help her out. After their written test they had their duel test and somehow Jaden ended up facing off against Chazz whilst Tai had to square off against another stooge from Obelisk. The duel had been almost one way with Chazz driving Jaden into a corner by summoning VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Tai wasn't fairing much better as his opponent had also summoned a very powerful monster, however the two friends were able to turn the tables by playing very rare cards. It turned out the old woman who had introduced herself as Ms Dorothy owned the card shack and gave them some rare cards as a reward. Jaden combined his Winged Kuriboh with the spell card Transcendent Wings and summoned Winged Kuriboh Lv 10, who when sacrificed whilst on the field can destroy all attack position monsters on the opponent's field and damage to their life points equal to the combined attack the destroyed monsters and Tai summoned Infernal Flame Emperor which he combined with the equip spell Salamandra which gave it 800 more attack points then played his trap Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai which allows its owner to sacrifice a Fire monster their field then inflict damage to their opponent's Life Points equal to the attack points of the sacrificed monster and defeated their opponents. The two of them were offered to move up to Ra Yellow but they both declined wanting to stay at Slifer Red because that's where they belonged.

The next day because Jaden fell a sleep in class, he, Tai and Syrus had to deliver twenty replacement Duel Disks to Crowler's office, someone had been going around challenging other students and taking their Duel Disks if they lost. It was then they encountered Hassleberry again and challenged Jaden to a duel stating that Jaden would have to hand over all the Duel Disks if he lost. Hassleberry was a tough opponent his dinosaur deck proving to being a real handful especially as he had ways of summoning his monsters quickly but Jaden was able to stage a come back using his Skyscraper field spell and his Elemental Hero Wild Wingman and finished him off. With their duel over all the stolen Duel Disks were returned to their owners and Jaden Tai and Syrus gained Hasslberry as a friend although they were surprised when he showed up carrying all his stuff explaining he was here to learn from Jaden and now they had him sleeping on their floor.

However right now Jaden Syrus and himself were currently in big trouble, a couple of nights ago the three of them along with Hassleberry, ventured into the Abandoned Dorm where in a chamber beneath it they found a man called Titan, a self-proclaimed shadow duelist who was holding Alexis hostage so he could use her as bait to lure Jaden into a duel against his fearsome Archfiend deck. Turns out the guy was a fraud using cheap tricks and mind games to convince his opponent's into believing he was the genuine article but then just when things seemed to be looking up when suddenly this weird eye symbol appeared on the floor followed by this black mist which swallowed him Jaden and Titan. They then found themselves in place surrounded by black fog then these small black blob creatures appeared, then suddenly Tai's Little Chimera and Red eyes Black Chick appeared and a Winged Kuriboh emerged from Jaden's deck and the three spirits fended the shadows off Titan however wasn't so luck as the shadows over powered him and were absorbed into his body, he then told them they were now in the shadow realm threatened them saying that Jaden and Tai would have to give up their souls if Jaden lost, fortunately Jaden was able to summon one of his strongest monsters Elemental Hero Bladedge using a combo of Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Bubble Shuffle, and finish him off. It was then the shadows went crazy and began ganging up on Titan dragging him down into the floor before they turned on Jaden and Tai when their spirits led the two boys out of the darkness through a beam of light which took them back to chamber and the black mist disappeared.

The four of them freed Alexis who woke up when they got her outside, she then told them about her brother Atticus who had vanished from the academy last year and she had come to the Abandoned Dorm to pay her respects. Tai and Jaden told Alexis that they were there for her and would help in any way they could which she appreciated.

However the next morning Tai Jaden and Syrus where called before the school board, which consisted of Crowler and Chancellor Shepherd, someone had snitched about them going to the Abandoned Dorm and unless Jaden and Syrus could win a tag match and Tai could win a one on one match and if even if only one of them lost they would all be expelled.

Whilst in preparation Jaden and Syrus dueled in which Syrus drew the ultra rare card Power Bond, a spell that would allow Sy to fusion summon machine type monster and then double their attack points although during his end phase he would take damage equal to his monsters original attack points, but Syrus refused to play it. Jaden and Tai then found out about Syrus's older brother Zane who was known throughout the academy as 'Kaiser' who had told Syrus he wasn't good enough to play Power Bond.

Later both boys faced off against Zane and his mighty Cyber End Dragon in an attempt to give Syrus confidence for their up coming duel and although they lost it did give Syrus the will to carry on, whilst Zane told Jaden and Tai he was impressed with them promising the boys a rematch when they were strong enough Jaden and Tai, who had gained a great deal of respect for Kaiser Zane, agreed promising to become stronger duelists every day until they were strong enough to challenge him again.

Finally the day had come, Jaden and Syrus were to face off against a pair of professional duelists the Paradox Brothers, twin duelists who specialized in tag team dueling. This whole thing stunk of a set up no doubt cooked up by Crowler so the three of them would be expelled. However Jaden and Syrus overcame the Paradox Brothers and their Dark Guardian Syrus using Power Bond to combine his UFOroid and Jadens Elemental Hero Tempest to create UFOroid Fighter.

Now it was Tai's turn and now the pressure was really on, if he lost then Jaden and Syrus as well as himself would be expelled. But what really ticked him off was when he saw who his opponent was "Hassleberry!!!" "What! Tai has to duel against Sarge." Jaden said, he along with Syrus had just joined Bastion and Alexis up in the stands "But he's our friend, it's not right that they should have to face each other like this." "I think that's what Crowler had in mind." Bastion replied. "Sorry Corporal," the military nut replied, ever since his defeat by Jaden Hassleberry had started calling Jaden Sergeant and Tai Corporal, "Don't have a choice, Crowler said he'd give me detention for a month if I didn't and if I let you win he'll make it ten times worse." _'Damn you Crowler, trying to turn us against each other.'_ "Don't worry about it, just don't hold back." Tai said as he removed one of his decks from his deck holster shuffled it and placed it into his deck slot, he grabbed his goggles and headband pulled them up onto his forehead "Now let's see who deserves to be top of the food chain. Your dinosaurs or my dragons." "You're on." Tyranno replied as both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew five cards

(TLP: 4000) Tai drew a new card and looked at his opening hand (Mirage Dragon, Masked Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast, Divine Dragon – Excelion, Dark Dragon Ritual, Level Up!) "My move and I summon Mirage Dragon (1600/600) in attack mode and end my turn." a yellow Chinese dragon with blue hair appeared

(HLP: 4000) the Sarge drew his first card "Not bad, so I summon my Miracle Jurassic Egg (0/2000) in defence mode," an pearly white egg appeared "Then I play the spell card Jurassic World which gives all my dino's a 300 attack and defence point boost, I'll then defer to you." (MJE 0/2000→300/2300) the surroundings around them charged into a prehistoric landscape with a volcano in the background.

Tai drew a new card trying to figure out what the Sarge was up too, he currently didn't have anything that could beat that egg's defence points. "I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode." A human-sized dragon appeared. It was covered by sapphires and looked very beautiful, but its eyes burned dangerously.

Hassleberry then drew "Babycerasaurus (500/500→800/800) in defence mode." a green creature with three horns on its head and a crest on its neck appeared sitting in an egg _'I know for a fact that Sarge has better monsters then that. What's he up to?'_ Tai wondered as he drew "Mirage Dragon attack with Spectrum Blast." the yellow dragon fired a beam of energy that was a wash of colour from its jaws striking the baby dinosaur destroying it then suddenly part of the egg began glowing "Confused, whenever a dinosaur monster is sent to the graveyard 2 spell counters get added to my Jurassic egg. Then by sacrificing it I can summon a monster from my deck whose level is equal or lower to the amount of counters on my egg." Hassleberry explained _'Damn, he wants me to destroy his monsters so later he can sacrifice his egg to summon a high level monster.'_ Tai cursed.

The Sarge made his next move "I summon Element Saurus (1500/1200→1800/1500) in attack mode and he'll attack your Mirage Dragon." a large predatory dinosaur with a horn on the tip of its snout appeared, a gout of flame emerged from its mouth destroying Tai's dragon (TLP: 3800)

Tai grimaced and drew from his deck _'What am I going to do? If destroy his monster his egg gains another two spell counters. And if I don't he'll sacrifice them and summon a stronger one anyway...'_ "I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two new cards." he drew again "Now I play the spell Stampeding Destruction, this lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage as long as I have a dragon on my field." the Luster Dragon fired off an orb of flame striking Hassleberry's Jurassic World spell and destroying it caused their surroundings to revert back to the duel arena (HLP: 3500) "Now go Luster Dragon, destroy Element Saurus." the dragon fired off another fire ball that ripped through Hassleberry's dinosaur (HLP: 3100) "Now I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in defence mode." A cloaked wizard wearing dragon bone armour appeared on the field crouched on its knees "With him on the field all my dragons are protected from spell, trap and monster effects."

Hassleberry drew a new card _'Perfect.'_ "I special summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in attack mode." a raptor like creature appeared "And since Gilasaurus is a special summon I can summon another monster from my hand, like this one Dark Driceratops (2400/1500)." The Raptor disappeared and in its place stood a large four-legged green skinned creature, its head was bird like with its beak and featured crest and because Gilasaurus had been sent to the graveyard two more area's lit up on the Sarges egg "Now go Dark Driceratops take out his Lord of Dragons." the creature charged forward and crushed Tai's wizard under its large foot "In case you don't know when this card attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference between my dino's attack points and your monsters defence points are delt to you as damage, now drop and give me 1300, 1300 lifepoints that is." (TLP: 2500)

_'Eh, that dinosaur's effect is lethal. If I don't come up with something on my next turn I'm done...'_ Tai grimaced as he drew a new card _'Yes, this is perfect_' "I sacrifice Luster Dragon to summon White-Horned Dragon (2200/1400)." the sapphire dragon vanished and in its place was a red dragon with yellow eyes and white horn sticking out of its forehead "What why'd you play that, its 200 points weaker then my dinosaur?" "Not for long. White-Horned Dragon has a special ability, when he's summoned I can select up to 5 spell cards from your graveyard and remove them from play. Then I can increase the attack power of my monster by 300 points for each one. Sure there's only one in your graveyard but it still gives my dragon enough power to take out your over grown lizard." the sarges graveyard and the horn on the dragons head began glowing (WHD 2200→2500) the dragon then let out a beam of flames which engulfed the dinosaur (HLP: 3000) two more lights lit up on Hassleberrys egg he then drew a new card

"Its been fun duelling with ya Corporal but now its time to end it, I sacrifice my Jurassic Egg to summon Black Tyranno (2600/1800)." The egg then cracked in two releasing an orb of white light that transformed into a large black T-Rex with red eyes and a mouth filled with large teeth "Alright, Black Tyranno forward march." Hassleberry ordered, his eyes transforming into feral slits, the dinosaur roared as it charged forward and latched its jaws around Tai's dragons throat shattering it into shards of data (TLP: 2400)

Tai drew a new card sweating nervously then his eyes widened when he saw what he'd drawn _'I have only one shot left but it all depends on drawing the card I need on my next turn for it to work.'_ "I summon Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in attack mode." A red dragon with gleaming armour scales on its head and along its back wings and tail appeared on the field "Wait, whys Tai summoning his monster in attack mode?" Syrus asked "To counter Black Tyrannos's special ability. When it attacks if all the cards on the opponent's side of the field are in defence mode then Black Tyranno can attack the opponent directly." Bastion explained. Hassleberry quickly drew a new card "Tyranno take out his monster." The giant dinosaur let another roar before stomping on Tai's monster (TLP: 1200) "I activate Masked Dragon's special ability," Tai announced "When its destroyed I can summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck, and I summon Red eyes Black Chick (800/500)." an egg appeared on the field which then cracked open and from it Tai's baby Red eyes emerged, it then turn flapped its wings and landed on Tai's shoulder.

Breathing heavily Tai drew his next hard _'This is it, all or nothing.'_ He snatched the top card off his deck and looked at it _'Yes this is the one.'_ "This duel is over I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (1600/1000), next I play the spell card Level Up!, with this I can send a monster on my field that has "LV" in its card name to the Graveyard then I can special summon a monster with the same name of a higher level from my hand or deck, and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800)." a silver bird of prey appeared on the field then it began glowing and grew larger transforming into a large creature with a the body of a dragon with the wings and head of a predatory bird "And now I activate the ability of Red eyes Black Chick, by sending chick to the grave I can summon straight from my hand the fully grown Red eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)." The Hatchling let out a growl and took to the air hovering high over Tai's head, and then it grew a tremendous amount in size. Its wings grew into a great black cape, and the claws on its arms and legs extended. It let out a challenging roar as it took its place along side Tai's other dragon.

"Alright." Jaden cheered excitedly "What is it?" Alexis asked "Red eyes is Tai's favourite monster and it's what's going to win him this duel." Jaden replied "Whoa." Alexis replied as a duelist herself she knew there was no bigger thrill then having the monster you valued above all others win a match for you. "It's over Horus attack his monster with Sacred Azure Flame and Red eyes Black Dragon attack him directly with Inferno Fire Blast." The bird like dragon fired a beam of blue flame at Hassleberry's monster incinerating it then the black dragon unleashed a large fire ball which slammed into Hassleberry bringing him to his knees (HLP: 200)

"Nice try Corporal," Sarge said getting to his feet "But not enough to beat me." Tai smiled as he took a card in his hand and slid it into his duel disk "I know that's why I have this, the spell card Inferno Fire Blast which I can only play when Red eyes is on the field. This lets me inflict damage to your life points equal the attack points of my Red eyes. The only draw back is my dragon can't attack but right now that's a pretty moot point as your about to lose the rest of your life points. Now go Inferno Fire Blast." Once more the black dragon let off a fire ball that slammed into the Sarge draining the last of his life points (HLP: 0.)

Cheers erupted from all around the stadium (unless you happened to be wearing blue) "Alright, he won and we get to stay at the Academy." Syrus cheered as Jaden and himself jumped out of their seats and headed for the platform where Tai was helping Hassleberry to his feet "This is great, now Jaden and Tai will get to stay here." Alexis said to herself it was then she noticed that Bastion was looking at her "Don't you mean Jaden Tai and Syrus?" he asked "Er, of course…what I mean…moving on." Alexis stammered a blush spreading across her cheeks, Bastion chuckled and shook his head as he headed after Jaden and Syrus Alexis stood there for a few seconds before joining them.

Jaden leapt onto the duelling platform "Alright, that duel was awesome." He cheered Tai laughed and the two of them performed their best friend handshake/salute Hassleberry walked up them "Nice work there Corporal, you out manhovered me." The military nut said Tai smiled as he gave him a salute "You weren't bad yourself Sarge. You had me in several tight spots plus your method's of summoning your monsters was impressive. Let's do this again ok." Hassleberry smiled and returned the salute "10 4." Bastion and Alexis then appeared on the platform and congratulated them they then all looked out into the stands noticing a steamed Chazz stomping off his two cronies in tow, it was then they saw Zane who gave them a small nod before he left _'Wait for us Zane,'_ Tai thought _'Me and Jaden will keep getting stronger and when were ready we will duel again.'_

She found herself here once again naked in the darkness but this time she wasn't afraid. _"Sora…Sora…Sora."_ Her name was called out over and over she followed the sound and as she did her surrounding changed from seemingly endless darkness and mist to a long hallway the walls floor and ceiling made completely from ice, she walked along till she entered a large room and in the centre sat a man no older then herself and as naked as she was, he was to far away to make out any features but what she could tell he had long messy blond hair, he rose up and stared at her _"Sora…"_ his voice no louder then a whisper yet it echoed about the room and also the voice seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place it. He then stretched out his hand to her and she felt herself begin to move forward as if her body were on autopilot however her mind was screaming at her to stop.

_"Sora."_ A voice from behind her snapped her out of her trance just a trails of fire appeared surrounding her, looking behind her she saw him the man in the fire, his red eyes ablaze.

Large pillars of ice shot of out of the ground behind the blond man and the fire surrounding the other man became more intense, then suddenly the blond began changing, he dropped to his knees as fur appeared on his body, his face came longer till it became a snout until he transformed into a giant white wolf with cold blue eyes. At that same moment the other man transformed into the black dragon and let out a threatening roar. The wolf snarled in response then fired a beam of ice at the dragon which took flight to dodge it then unleashed a large orb of crimson flames at the wolf who leapt out of the way. The dragon swooped down from the skies and knocked the wolf onto its back and clamped its jaws around its victim's throat. Sora looked on as the two giant creatures tore into each other unable to tare her eyes away from the carnage, suddenly using its legs the wolf managed to kick the dragon away and got back up onto its four legs letting out a snarl.

It then turned its gaze on Sora it opened its jaws ice blue energy began gathering, suddenly at the same moment the wolf launched its attack the dragon appeared in front of her using its wing to take the brunt of attack it cried out in pain as it collapsed _"No,"_ Sora cried as she placed her hands onto the beasts face and stared into its eyes _"Are you ok?"_ a low growl emitted from the creatures throat as if responding to her _"Its ok."_ Sora said softly as she ran her hand along its snout she then climbed up onto its head, images of her adventures in the Digital World flashed through her mind, practically Tai and how no matter what the odds he would never give up and how he could inspire the others around him to never lose hope.

_"Come don't give up you can do it."_ She whispered then the great beast rose to its feet and glared at the wolf letting lose a roar that sounded like it had enough force to shake the earth _"Inferno Fie Blast…"_ Sora said no louder whisper she didn't know where those words had come from but somehow they felt right. An orb of crimson flames formed inside the dragons open jaws which it then fired at the wolf exploding on contact creating a light that grew brighter and brighter until it engulfed everything.

"Sora, Sora. Wake up." Sora grudgingly opened her eyes and found her partner Biyomon who was shaking her, she gave a quick glance at the clock by her bed side and saw it was 12:45 AM "What is it Biyo?" Sora asked groggily "You were tossing turning and muttering in your sleep." the pink bird replied "Don't worry, I was just having a weird dream. That's all." Sora replied as she sat up her partner snuggled up to her "What was it about?" Biyomon asked Sora stared at her partner for a few seconds wondering if she should "A dragon…"

* * *

AN Well Chapter 4 is finally ready, we took a jump forward from episode 2 to episode 11 of GX. As you can all see the lives of the chosen haven't been running so smoothly since Tai left, lets hope they can get their lives back on track. The focus will remain on the GX part for at least 1 more chapter but I promise the Digimon part will be starting very soon. . I don't own either Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, if I did this wouldn't be a fan fic. Later Y'all. 


	5. A New Adventure

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
-Blah- - TV, Radio, comm. ect  
_"Blah"- _Memories, dreams ect  
_Blah- _Written text_  
_Before we get started the rest of this story replaces the Rise of the Sacred Beast story arc_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 5: A New Adventure  
A lot had happened since Tai and his friends avoided expulsion.

Bastion had dueled Chazz in a promotion duel if he won he would move up from Ra Yellow to Obelisk Blue, the match had been close Chazz summoning his Infernal Incinerator Bastion turned things around by summoning Water Dragon and defeated him. Bastion then surprised everyone by turning down his promotion explaining we only would when he became the number 1 freshmen and that meant defeating Jaden who he was sure deserved the title.

The next morning Chazz disappeared and Tai Jaden Alexis Hassleberry and Syrus along with Mindy and Jasmine snuck out to look for him and during this excursion Jasmine was kidnapped by a literal 'dueling monkey' named Wheeler. Jaden suggested they settle the matter like men (or at least higher primates) and challenged it to a duel on the condition that it let Jasmine go if he won. It turned out Wheeler was a tough opponent using cards like Wild Natures Release which raised the attack of a beast or beast warrior type monster by the value of its defence points but tit would then be destroyed at the end of its owners turn but Jaden was able to come back and not only won the duel but also Jasmines freedom. Later they encountered Professor Banner who told them Chazz had left on his families' yacht swearing to return to Duel Academy when he was powerful enough to beat Jaden.

A week later during a gym session which was shared Obelisk Blue students Jaden an co were met the schools tennis team captain Harrington Rosewood when Jaden almost hit Alexis with a ball which Harrington diverted which ended up hitting Crowler in the face Jaden of course taking the blame and as punishment Jaden was forced to practise under Harrington's tutelage who meanwhile Harrington had become infatuated with Alexis and wasn't exactly thrilled with the friendly interaction between her and Jaden. He then challenged Jaden to a duel and the winner would become Alexis's fiancée. Harrington had been a tough opponent but Jaden was able to defeat him by combining his Elemental Hero Avian and his Feather Shot spell and won thus becoming Alexis's fiancée although he did reveal afterwards that he didn't know what fiancée meant.

A while later the buzz around campus was that the infamous deck of Yugi Muto minus the god cards would be on display at the Academy as part of a tour, the deck was late stolen by a kid in Ra named Dimitri, a copycat duelist but could never win. When Jaden Tai Bastion Hassleberry and Syrus confronted Dimitri he had somehow convinced himself he was Yugi even doing an impersonation of his voice, undeterred Jaden challenged him on the condition that Dimitri return Yugi's deck if he lost, the match had been nerve wracking to watch Jaden was a skilled duelist but even he was pushed to his limits by Yugi's legendary deck which contained monsters like Dark Magician Dark Magician Girl Dark Magician of Chaos and the legendary rare monster Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning and drove Jaden into a corner but like always Jaden made a comeback by playing both his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and his Skyscraper spell, the lose snapping Dimitri out of his delusion. Before any thought of what to do next Alexis and Zane showed up indicating the crowd that had gathered to watch all agreeing that it was better to see the King of Games deck in a duel rather then in a display case, in the end they decided not to report Dimitri as long as he returned Yugi's deck.

About a week later a new student arrived named Blair Flannigan and because of Jaden never learning when to keep his big mouth shut he moved in with him Tai Syrus and Hasslberry although Professor Banner assured them it was only temporary, the next morning Tai and Jaden noticed Blair skulking about so the two of them followed him to until they reached the Obelisk Blue boys dorm and saw him climbing up a tree and onto through one of students windows as quickly and quietly as they could they climbed up the tree and onto the balcony and peering through the open French window found a spacious and comfortable looking room, by the bed they saw Blair take some cards out of a case on the bed side table and begin nuzzling them against his face and the top card, Cyber Dragon, gave them a pretty good idea who's room it was at that same moment they heard voices and peering over the balcony the sight of a group of Obelisks only reinforced it, this was Kaiser Zane's room. Realizing time was short they ran into the room planning to grab Blair and get the hell out of there, Jaden grabbed hold of Blair and whilst making their way to the balcony Blair's hat fell off as well as a hair clip the truth was revealed, Blair was a girl. Grabbing her hat she then took off leaving Jaden and Tai to face the music however after finding the hair clip on the floor Zane let them go.

Later that evening the two of them confronted Blair on the stretch of beach near their dorm and made a bet she would face Jaden in a duel, if she won the two of them would keep quiet but if Jay won then Blair would have to fess up. The duel had been…interesting, Blair's main monster was Maiden in Love which couldn't be destroyed in battle and could take control of monsters that attacked it however Jaden persevered, turns out Blair snuck in because she had a crush on Zane even though she was only 10 years old however during the course of the duel her affections had switched to Jaden promising to come back to him whilst being shipped off the next morning (Tai: _'I'm certainly gonna get some mileage out of this.'_).

After the fiasco with Blair the next major event was the annual School Duel between Duel Academy and their rivals North Academy, the only question was who would represent the school? Zane had recommended Jaden but given his dislike Crowler nominated Bastion and it was desided to settle the matter with a duel between the two of them. Bastion, whom had been preparing to face Jaden ever since he defeated Chazz and had prepared a special deck just for him however it was incomplete and it wasn't until he thought about Jaden's best monsters, Flame Wingman Thunder Giant Tempest, did he realize that the key to beating him was to prevent him fusing his monsters and he knew the perfect card to do it. The day of the duel finally came and Bastion brought out his secret weapon: the trap Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, by simply discarding a spell card from his hand Bastion could negate the activation and the effect of one of Jaden's spell card and destroy it. Not only that Jaden couldn't play any other spell cards of the same name for the rest of the duel. However Jaden staged a come back by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart and combined it with the equip spell Cyclone Boomerang which when destroyed along with the monster it was equipped too it destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field then inflicted 500 points to the opponent card destroyed by its effect which drained Bastions remaining life points. With the match over Jaden became Duel Academy's representative for the School Duel.

Then after weeks of preparations the day of the School Duel came but the big shock was when they discovered who Jaden's opponent was, Chazz who had joined North Academy during his absence, then another twist revealed itself Chazz's brothers Jagger and Slade showed up. The battle was ferocious Chazz had been presented with North Academy's best cards, the Armed Dragons Levels 3 5 & 7, powerful monsters with devastating special abilities and could get stronger every turn but it was three weak monsters and a trap that decided the match, Jaden's 3 Hero Kids and his Miracle Kids trap which weakened the attack points of an opponent's monsters by 400 points for each Hero Kid in the graveyard, allowing Jaden to destroy Armed Dragon Lv 7 with Flame Wingman and its special ability finished Chazz off.. Afterwards Chazz's brothers disowned him and it might have gotten ugly if Jaden Tai Alexis Zane Bastion Hassleberry and Syrus hadn't stepped in and afterwards the two of them left the island. It was then Chazz announced he was returning to Duel Academy as it was where he belonged until he heard he be in Slifer Red but the representative from North Academy had already left.

Also during the battle it was revealed that Chazz like Jaden and Tai had duel spirits of his own, Ojama's Yellow Green and Black although unlike Tai and Jaden Chazz didn't seem to entirely thrilled by it.

Jaden Alexis Hassleberry Syrus and Chazz (now dressed in his all black look) were seated in the stands of the duel arena watching as Tai faced off against Bastion to test out his new deck, a wind attribute deck.

(TLP: 1500) Tai, whom was wearing a black T-shirt with showed an image of a graveyard with hands sticking out of the ground with Clint Eastwood in white letters above and _Every dead body that is not exterminated gets up and kills. The people it kills get up and kill _printed underneath in bold red letters, currently had the field spell Harpies Hunting Ground active on the field which raised the attack and defence points of all face up winged beast type monsters on the field by 200 points plus when every time he summoned Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters he could destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. On the field he had one face down defence monster and two in attack mode Garuda the Wind Spirit (1600/1200→1800/1400) and Cyber Harpy (1800/600→2000/1800). Unfortunately as Harpies and cards that were made to support them made up the back bone of this new deck he was prone to getting other students making smart remarks but he decided it would be best to be the bigger man and suck it up (no matter how tempting it was give them a smack in the mouth).

(BLP: 3500) Bastion meanwhile had Litmus Doom Swordsman, although it had a base attack and defence of 0 but it was unaffected by trap effects and couldn't be destroyed in battle plus if there were any face up trap cards it got a power boost raising is attack and defence points to 3000 and unfortunately Bastion had two Spirit Barrier which turned all battle damage he received to 0 as long as he had a monster on the field and Last Magnet which was currently equipped to Cyber Harpie reducing its attack points by 800 (2000/1800→1200/1600).

"You know I must say how much I've enjoyed this Tai." Bastion said as he drew a new card "Litmus Doom Swordsman, attack his face down monster." The man in the white matadors out fit lunged forward and sliced its twin swords through Tai's card momentarily revealing a large bird with red and purple feathers and 14 eyes, 8 on its head and 3 on each wing, it flapped its wings and created a tornado that sucked up the grassland surrounding them and Bastions 2 traps thus returning the swordsman's attack power to 0 before shattering

"Bastion meet Tornado Bird (1100 DEF/1000), when he's flipped face up 3 spell or trap cards on the field are returned to their owner hands." Tai drew his next card "I play Graceful Charity, you know the drill I draw three cards then ditch two."

He drew again observing his new cards 'Yes.' He then discarded the two he didn't need "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the mistress of the storm, Simorgh Bird of Divinity (2700/1000)."

The two bird like creatures disappeared in their place was a large bird with white feathers and a crown on its head "Go Simorgh, Hurricane Gale." Let out a cry the bird flapped its wings firing feather-like blades of pink energy at the swordsman which rip it apart with the force of a tornado

(BLP: 800) "Good show that's quite an impressive monster but even so you still couldn't beat me." Bastion smiled "That's where your wrong because my bird has a special ability that makes her a double edged sword," Tai replied "You see whilst its face-up on the field we both take 1000 points of damage during each of our end phase. Oh and guess what I'm ending my battle phase now." The bird let out cry so loud it was almost deafening (TLP: 500) (BLP: 0)

"Well congratulation then." Bastion said as the holograms then faded "You got me." Tai laughed "Yeah but for the record you can decrease the damage Simorgh's special ability causes by 500 points for each spell and trap you have on the field." "Really, I'll bare that in mind for next time." Bastion replied a laugh then caught their attention and they saw the others heading towards them

"Tight duel guys," Jaden said "Tai that new deck is pretty cool." He then threw Tai his blazer "Hey don't get too excited, it's just a Lord of the Storm starter deck I modified." Tai replied catching it and tied it around his waist "Just swapped some cards around like adding the three Wynn cards, Whirlwind Prodigy, Garuda, Cyber Harpie and Insect Princess."

They then made their way out of the arena and out the front entrance "So what do you guys want to do now?" Jaden asked "Don't we have that test tomorrow?" Syrus replied to which everyone groaned "Don't remind me." Chazz stated

"Even so it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Bastion said "I guess, what's the subject again?" Jaden asked

"Umm, I think its methods of summoning." Tai replied "Why don't we grab our notes and meet up at your place so we can help each other study." Alexis suggested "I agree with Alexis, if we all pool together there's no reason we can't all ace this thing." Hassleberry piped up

"Ok, let's all meet up at my place in an hour that should give us enough time to get our stuff and some snacks together." Jaden said

"Sounds good, see you then." Bastion said as he walked off "Hold on there Privet Misawa." Hassleberry said as he ran after him

"Catch you dorks later." Chazz said heading off leaving Tai Jaden Alexis and Syrus standing there

"Well I guess I should be going too." Alexis said "Oh, do you have to?" Jaden asked a note of disappointment in his voice "Yeah, I promised Jasmine and Mindy I'd hang out with them this afternoon but don't worry I'll be over to help you guys study." Alexis said almost as if to reassure him Syrus and Tai glanced at each other from their expression they were thinking the same thing _'Jaden and Alexis, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…'_ (Sorry couldn't resist) their two friends didn't seem to notice however "Well alright, see you later then." Jaden said giving Alexis a small wave which she returned before heading off

"Well come on guys lets go see Ms Dorothy and see if she can hook us up with some snacks." Jaden said to his two friends "Actually I was kinda wanted some time alone." Tai replied "Oh ok, we'll see you later then. Come on Sy."

Tai watched as his two roommates hurried off he then looked to his right standing there were his spirits Little Chimera and Red eyes Black Chick plus a new arrival, Harpie Girl, a girl with long blond hair wearing something black that barely covered her young body, on her hands and feet in place of fingers and toes were bird like talons, large pink wings attached to her arms. However she wasn't alone as she'd also brought her pet, Harpies pet Baby Dragon, a pink bat like dragon with a green feather on its head and a gold chain around its neck which the girl was holding on to.

The two dragons and the chimera were currently snapping at each other whilst the girl was giving Tai them same look Kari used give him when she was very small "Hey play nice you guys." He said as he began walking the spirits following behind _'Is there something about me that just attracts there weird creatures me. Then again I did spent an extended amount of time in a world populated by a loud of weird monsters so maybe that has something to do with it.'_

A few days ago he'd just put the finishing touches to his new deck Jaden and Syrus snoring away and his two spirits hovering around him when one of his cards began glowing and then the next thing he knew there they were perched on his bed _'Oh Great.'_

Soon Tai found himself standing at the same light Alexis and Zane go when thy need to talk. The stood there looking out to sea watching the light from the afternoon sun sparkle on the water

"_Very well, I won't tell them where you are. The one to tell them that must be you, so I ask something of you, please talk to your family and your former team-mates."_ Those were the final words Gennai had said to him when the digital sage visited him urging him to contact his family and former team-mates but how could he after all this time call and say something along the lines of 'Hey guys guess what I'm not dead, found me some new amigos and doesn't look like I'm coming home. Bye now.' No he couldn't do that even though he missed Kari Sora, Davis Mimi and the others he didn't want to be stuck in a place where he wasn't needed.

Sighing he looked over at his spirits "What am I going to do?" he asked but they didn't respond. Just then his PDA went off and a message appeared on the screen

_Come to the lake in the woods,  
__You must come now.  
__PS Bring your duel disk_

'_OK. Cryptic much?'_ Tai pocketed the devise and made his way back towards the main path, as he was already wearing his portable dueling devise he headed towards the forest that covered most of the island.

Soon enough he was walking amongst tall trees "Tai is that you?" said a voice from behind and turning round Tai saw a familiar person walking towards him "Zane, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Zane replied "Well I got this message telling me to go to the lake in the woods." Tai replied pulling out his PDA to his surprise Zane did the same "Me too." The older boy replied "Do you know anything about this?"

"Well as whoever sent these messages told us to bring our duel disk they must want to duel us, question is who." Tai replied "Well there I guess there's only one way to find out." Zane said Tai nodded and the two of them headed off.

"I've been keeping track of both yours and Jaden's duels." Zane said as the walked "I've been impressed, you've both gotten a lot stronger." "Thanks." Tai replied "But we still have a lot of work to do before we face you again." although it didn't show on his face inwardly Zane was smiling _'It maybe closer then you think.'_

Just then a rustling caught their attention and out of some nearby bushes emerged Bastion duel disk at the ready "Tai, Zane!" the ebony haired duelist exclaimed "Let me guess you got a message to go to the lake in the forest and to bring your duel disk." Zane said "So did we." Tai added

"Any idea of what this is about or who contacted us?" Bastion asked "Where as much in the dark as you are." Tai replied "Then I suppose we better not keep our host waiting," Bastion said "Who ever it is will no doubt have the answers." Tai and Zane nodded in agreement and the three of them began walking.

After a few minutes the trio arrived and found Chazz Syrus and Hassleberry already there "You guys got a message to?" Tai asked "Yeah but when we arrived there was no one here." Hassleberry replied "Where's Jaden?" Zane asked

"I don't know. We were on our way to get snacks when professor Banner said he needed Jay for something, I offered to wait but Jay insisted he'd catch up." Syrus said as the trio walked to them "Anyway I was back at our dorm when I got this weird message telling me to come here with my duel disk, I ran into Sarge and Chazz on the way here."

"So no one was here when you arrived." Bastion said "That's odd." "Y'know this could be some slacker's poor idea of a joke." Chazz said in an annoyed tone.

Just then the sound of a twig breaking caught everyone's attention and looking over they saw Jaden and Alexis heading towards them "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" the brunette duelist asked

"That depends," Tai replied "Did you two get a message telling you to come here?" "Yeah that's right, you guys to?" Alexis asked as she and Jaden walked up to the others whom nodded

"I getting a feeling about this, and it's not a good one." Bastion said "I mean why was it that only us that were told to here, all of us here are some of the best duelists at the academy." "Well certainly myself, you, Alexis, Zane, Jaden and Tai." Chazz sneered "Are you implying something Privet Princeton?" Hassleberry demanded.

At that same moment miles away two objects on a desk in an apartment in Odaiba began glowing, then the levitated off of the desk then transformed into orbs of orange light then passed through the glass and zipped through the glass window at speeds invisible to the human eye.

A light shown down upon the group "What the…" Tai exclaimed then suddenly a beam of orange light hit him in the chest

"Tai!" Jaden cried he made to run towards his friend but was brought to a halt when Tai began glowing orange and a symbol appeared on his chest, suddenly Jaden himself began glowing only he was red and he wasn't the only one, Alexis was glowing lilac, Zane dark blue, Bastion yellow, Syrus light blue, Hassleberry military green and Chazz dark grey, a symbol also appearing on their chests too.

An orb appeared before Tai, his eyes widened for inside was his digivise then to his surprise it began changing shape, unlike his previous one this new one was the size of his fist in the middle on it was a screen surrounded by an orange ring with 2 buttons below it attached to a piece of orange thread but its must noticeable fetcher was a slit in the side, looking about Tai saw Jaden and other others all had a similar devise in front of them as well that the devises then shot a beam which hit its owners duel disks before forcing their way into their left hand as the light from above grew brighter till it consumed everything.

Tai groaned as his eyes opened and found himself lying in the middle of a forest, a groaning caught his ear and looking about he saw the others lying beside him partially noticing Alexis who was lying on top of Jaden her head on his chest.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked "Yeah, I think were still all in one piece." Zane replied "Yeah but were are we and how did we get here?" Chazz asked

Tai sighed _'What do I do, should I tell them that were in another dimension but if I do that I'd then have to tell them the whole story.'_ A growl caught his attention and looking to his left he saw his sprits "You guys made it too." The four of them nodded in response he also head the cries of Jaden and Chazz's spirits

"Uh Tai." He heard Alexis and turned to look at her the entire group minus Jaden and Chazz staring at him wide eyed "Why is there a Winged Kuriboh hovering above Jaden's head. A black a green and a yellow blob hanging around Chazz and a cat thing, a black dragon and a bird girl with a pink dragon on a chain with you?"

Tai Jaden and Chazz stared at them "What you can see them?" Jaden exclaimed _'Interesting, either Alexis and the others have developed the ability to see monster spirits or their visible to anyone in this world.'_ Tai thought to himself.

Just then the TV near them flared into life and an image of Gennai appeared on the screen -Ah I see you're all up and together now, good.-

"Gennai." Tai said "What do you want?"

-It's best not to talk here, best that you and your friends come to my house where we can talk.-

A beam of light appeared from somewhere nearby _'So was in Server.'_ Tai thought to himself "Come on it's not safe to be out here."

They began making their way towards the light the group asking Tai various things like what's going on and how did he know the guy who had been on the screen but Tai didn't answer. Soon enough they reached a lake from which the pillar had emerged from

"Well were here so where is this guy?" Chazz asked then suddenly the water parted revealing a staircase Tai shrugged his shoulders and descended them whilst the others followed, Tai was about to knock on the door when it opened as if by magic and they entered finding themselves in an traditional looking Japanese front room with dining area attached

"Ah I see you have arrived." Came a voice then as if from nowhere appeared a man who looked to be in his late 20's/early 30's with short spiky hair "Well I'm here Gennai, now what is it?" Tai said

"Wait that's Gennai?" Jaden said to which Tai nodded "Then this must be…"

"You are correct Jaden," Gennai said "That is correct. Now if you'll follow me I believe I have something that will aid me in answering any questions you may have." Gennai then led the group towards a staircase that le down into a large chamber with carving on the wall of the four Sovereigns, also along the back wall were seven digi eggs a purple one with yellow spots, a light pink one, a blue and white one, a orange one with brown stripes, a grey and white one, a dark green one and a black one.

"Now before you begin asking questions let me say this, this is the Digital World, a parallel universe that is in part a manifestation of your world's communication networks. "What, were in another world!" Alexis exclaimed "Yes, this world is populated by creatures called Digimon, short for Digital Monster. There are all sorts of Digimon and most of them are pleasant enough, however there are also evil Digimon who if left uncheck threaten to destroy the harmony of both our worlds."

"As fascinating as this is I don't see what this has to do with us?" Bastion said

"It's simple a Digimon of incredible evil has arisen and it doesn't just threaten this world but yours as well, you all here to defend both our worlds." Gennai stated

"But why us? I mean there are hundreds of Digidestiend across the world?" Tai asked "Because this enemy can not be defeated by traditional means, so we have developed a new way to combat this evil and the secret to it lies in your new digivise which we call a D-arc which is ten times more powerful the D-3 and has a number of special fetchers, it also works with your cards." Gennai replied

Just then an orange blur shot passed Gennai and tackled him to the ground and the group saw it was a small dinosaur like creature with large green eyes "Tai." It cried "Agumon." Tai said he then wrapped his arms around the creature "I missed you." "I missed you to Tai." Agumon replied

"Um sorry to break up this Hallmark moment but what the hell is that?" Chazz exclaimed "Duh, it's a Digimon." Jaden said

"Oh right Agumon these are my friends Jaden Alexis Zane Bastion Sarge Syrus and Chazz." Tai said getting up "Guys this Agumon, my Digimon partner." "Nice to meet ya." Agumon said cheerfully.

Suddenly Chazz grabbed Tai by the collar "Ok Yuki spill, you obviously know more then you're telling." "Yuki? Tai's last name is Yagami." Agumon said confused

"Wait Yagami," Zane said "I know that name, Taichi Yagami is the name of a guy from Odaiba who ran away from home several months ago." "I remember that, that was you Tai?" Alexis asked "Long story, don't wanna talk about it." Tai replied.

Suddenly Jaden and the others D-arcs began glowing the eggs, they then vanished and reappeared the purple one in front of Jaden, the pink one in front of Alexis, the blue one in front of Zane, the orange in front of Bastion, the grey one in front of Syrus, the green one in front of Sarge and the black one in front of Chazz. The eggs then cracked in two releasing an orb of white light at the same time Jaden and the others began glowing to the same colours before they were transported.

The white orbs transformed into seven different Digimon, standing before Jaden was purple lizard like creature with yellow eyes that came up to his waist.

With Alexis was a small dog like creature with light pink skin, blue eyes with a gold ring round its neck which he automatically recognized as Salamon.

With Zane was a blue and white dog like creature with boxing gloves on its hands.

Hovering above Bastions head was a cartoonish looking bee.

Standing next to Syrus was a bear cub that was almost the same size as he was with blue straps around its paws, and a backwards turned baseball cap.

Sitting on Chazz's shoulder was strange looking creature with a large grin on its face its head mostly covered by what resembled an executioners cap but the freakiest thing about it was that it had a green eye on its left palm and a red one on its right.

And lastly standing beside Sarge was what looked like an Agumon with a longer tail and pixelated skin dressed head to foot in combat fatigues and carrying an M-16 assault rifle,

Tai took out his new digivise and pointed it at his friend's new partner a hologram emerged from the screen along with data and stats

Monodramon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Mini Dragon Digimon  
Attacks: Beat Knuckle & Cracking Bite

Salamon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Attacks: Puppy Howling Petit Punch & Sledge Crash

Gaomon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Double Backhand & Gao Rush

Fanbeemon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
Attacks: Gear Stinger & 88 Call

Bearmon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Bear Fist & Karate Fist

Dracmon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Undead Digimon  
Attacks: Eye of Nightmare & Undead Fang

Commandramon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Attacks: STRIKE CLAW & M16 Assassin

"Each of you are now has a Digimon partner, you are also in possession of a crest which will help you fully unlock your partner's full potential. These crests are representations of your own traits." Gennai explined "Jaden yours is the crest of Nobility. Kind hearted Alexis yours is the crest of Compassion. Zane yours is the crest of Honour. Wise Bastion yours is the crest of Wisdom. Syrus you have proven you are a loyal companion and you will never abandon your friend, yours is the crest of Loyalty. Hassleberry who is strong in both body and will, yours is the crest of Strength. And finally Chazz who is never afraid to speak your mind, yours is the crest of Honesty."

Jaden and other each had a different reaction to their new partner. Jaden being the person he was already acting as if he and Monodramon had been friends forever, the same applied with Alexis who was petting Salamon who was rubbing its head against her leg Zane and Gaomon however were just staring at each other.

Syrus was trying to hide behind Bastion whilst Bearmon looked on confused asking what was wrong, Bastion and Fanbeemon (who it turns out was as much as a brainiac as Bastion) meanwhile were conversing with one another about something or other.

It appeared Chazz had established the same relationship with Dracmon that he had with his Ojama's.

And Hassleberry and Commandramon, well lets just say they were a perfect match "Commandramon, reporting for duty." The green lizard said saluting "At ease soldier." Hassleberry said returning the salute "Sir, yes sir."

"Alright this is so sweet," Jaden said "But what about Tai, doesn't he get one too?" "He already has one, he posses the crest of Courage." Gennia replied. Tai then tossed his D-arc to Gennai "I told you I'm done with this." he then turned on his heel and walked up the stairs

"Tai wait." Jaden said as he made to chased after him, then suddenly Tai threw his goggles to him "Here, you'll need these."

Tai resumed climbing the stairs "Tai." Agumon cried, the orange lizard made to go after him "Wait," Gennai said then placed the D-arc around Agumon's neck "Take this, I have a feeling he'll need it before the end." Agumon nodded and hurried after his partner.

* * *

AN Ok this chapter is done. Jaden & co have their own partners and Tai has been reunited with Agumon. If you don't like the episode recap at the begnining don't worry I promise that's the last you'll see of those. If your wondering why Tai's got another spirit partner because I say so and don't give me that look, by the end of season 2 Jaden has 8 spirits Winged Kuriboh E Hero Neos and each of the Neo Spacains. As you can see I'm using the D-arc digivise from Tamers (which is the second best Digimon series, Adventure being no 1) for this cos 1) it works for this & 2) the D-3's are crap. I'l be introducing elements from Tamers in this. From this point on it will mostly be the Digimon side being dominate but there will be a few duels thrown in as well. Well until next time peace out yo. 


	6. Heart of the Warrior pt 1

AN  
"Blah"- Normal spech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Written Text  
_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

  
Chapter 6: Heart of the Warrior pt 1  
Jaden watched as Tai vanished through the door at the top of the stairs with Agumon on his trail, he then looked down at the pair of goggles he had in his hand

"Why did he give me these?" "It's a tradition, goggles have become a symbol of leadership here." Gennai said "This is a problem, I was hoping Tai would assist in your training but it seems I'll have to do the best I can on my own for now."

"Training?" Zane said "Whilst I have confidence in you, you aren't ready yet to go into battle therefore I will prepare you all as best I can." Gennai said he then led them up the stairs through his home and out into the outside world.

The end of the day couldn't come quickly enough for Kari. She had just got out of a meeting of the photography club and now she was tired the only problem was she couldn't go home.

Ever since Tai left things hadn't been too great at home, her mother was a wreck from worrying about her missing son and her father wasn't much better however he had a different approach to coping, whilst her mother cried herself to sleep her father buried himself with work (even more so).

Tai had been gone for over a year now and in that time a lot had changed, everyone seemed to be drifting apart as if all their adventures together had meant nothing.

Joe was pretty bummed out he'd met his girlfriend Junko at med school and they'd been going steady Tai had promised to be his best man at the wedding when they graduated.

She hadn't seen or spoken with Izzy in weeks and even then it was because she needed his help reformatting something on her computer.

Mimi, well she was still in the states.

Matt and Sora, she hated the pair of them. The so called children of love and friendship were the main reason Tai was gone, however she was also aware she was as much to blame for this they all were.

She tried to recall the last time she'd actually talked with and she couldn't, the last time she even said anything to him was about a week before he disappeared he'd was on his way out to get something from the store and she'd told him to pick her up something, that was it, possibly the last thing she would ever say to him and it was to get her something stupid.

The only clues she had as to what happened on that day was a police report for saying that security cameras at the bus terminal had recorded footage of Tai both buying a ticket and getting on a bus after that all they had to go on was vague sightings and hearsay.

She remembered the day the police had called and told her mother they would be questioning the person behind the counter who'd sold Tai the bus ticket, her mother had been down there like a shot members of security had to restrain her to prevent her from throttling the life out of the guy. Kari, who had observed the interview through a two way mirror, she had been shocked at the way the guy responded to the questions as if it wasn't his problem _'What was wrong with that guy? I mean if a teenager asks someone for a bus ticket to anywhere other than in the place they live, it a obvious sign of a runaway. This guy's either extremely clueless or he just doesn't care.'_

And to make matters worse it appeared Agumon had vanished too which had caused a major drop in morale amongst the Digimon, practically Gatomon, although she would never say so she cared for the 'dumb lizard' maybe in the same way Kari cared about Tai, although the one whom seemed to be taking it the hardest was Biyomon.

There had been a few times since Tai's departure that she'd fallen asleep in his bed however she no longer received an y comfort from this as her brothers smell had dissipated, the last time she had gone in there was to get a book she had left there she nearly cried when she found his collection of horror movies, Friday the 13th Nightmare on Elm Street Halloween The Exorcist Dawn of the Dead The Hills have Eyes (original) The Ring (original) The Grudge I Spit on Your Grave Texas Chainsaw Massacre and others, she remembered how board he was when Final Destination was TV he even wrote an essay on how all the Chucky movies suck.

Exiting the school building she headed over to a small coffee which ever since they got barred from the computer room had become the hang out spot for her and her friends. Seated at a table in the back were Davis Ken Yolie Cody and (shudder) TK.

A month or so after Tai left she and the blond haired boy had begun dating and everything seemed fine for a while, that is until one day she found him making out with another girl from their year. She remembered the look of shock on TK's face when he saw her standing in the doorway and told him in not so polite words what she thought of him and that they were through, he then tried to move towards her but she ran off with him pleading with her to let him explain but she wouldn't listen.

Then to add salt to the wound the girl who was lip wrestling with TK came up to her the next day and told her she wasn't the first, apparently TK had made out with almost half the girls in their year. Davis and TK where playing Duel Monsters, a card game where two or more people could battle each other with different kinds of cards, monster cards to fight with, spells cards to support them and trap cards to stop the opponent in their tracks.

Although the game had been around for at least the last 10 years it had only recently caught on in Odaiba, might be that the people around here were nervous about anything that included giant monsters.

(TKLP: 2000) (DLP: 500) Davis was behind, he had no monsters no spells no traps, only one card in his hand which could turn everything around and he had no way of summoning it and only one draw left and if it was a dud TK would actually beat him this time

"Ready to call it quits Davis," TK taunted "My Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800) is waiting to crush you."

Davis sweated as he drew a new card _'Come on Davis, don't lose to that creep.'_ Kari though nervously as Davis drew

"Alright BS, lets see what Pot of Greed gives me." He then drew twice more "I summon a monster in defence mode and that's it." Davis said placing a single card face down on the field

"Is that the best you can do." TK said "My samurai slices your card in two."

"Thanks you destroyed my Nimble Momonga (1000/100), when it's in battle I get 1000 life points." Davis smirked (DLP: 1500)

"But wait there's more cos now summon any other Momonga from my deck in face-down defence position. So I'll summon the other two. He then went through his deck and placed two cards on the field, then shuffled

"Now I'm sacrificing them to summon Gilford the Legend (2600/2000) and I activate its special ability, when this card is Normal Summoned, I can equip as many equip spell cards from my graveyard to him as possible so say hello to Legendary Sword, Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade, Sword of the Deep Seated and Lightning Blade. (GL 2600 300+300+500+800→4500) "Now Gilford attacks and wipes out the last of your life points."

Everyone congratulated Davis on his win "Ah man, why can't I beat you at this?" TK groaned "Because I rock." Davis replied.

Kari smiled for two reasons, first Davis won but more importantly TK lost, she knew it was selfish of her but she liked the look of defeat on the blonds face as if it was punishment for what he had done _'He deserves it, what he did was unforgivable. We may have been close in the past but that's over now as it obviously doesn't mean a damn thing to him.'_

Tai walked through the wood surrounding Gennai's house deep in thought. Yes he felt guilty for taking off and forcing the role of leadership onto Jaden just to satisfy his own selfish needs.

Sometime ago Tai had wondered whether if the position of leader of the digidestined was cursed and it wasn't just limited to his own experience thinking of Davis and his sister Kari he was pretty sure of it, if you were a leader then you were distend to go through life alone wearing a mask of confidence and strength never being allowed to be upset or to cry and ultimately to lose the one you love to a blond pretty boy _'Is that it, or maybe I have no choice. Maybe I'm just one of those people who are destined to be alone?'_

"Tai, Tai wait up." Hearing his name being called Tai stopped and turned around and saw Agumon running towards him the digivise around his neck the orange leapt up into his arms

"Tai I'm so sorry." "What for?" Tai asked "I let you down, that's why you left right? You left because I wasn't good enough." Agumon said tears rolling from his eyes soaking into Tai's t-shirt

"Oh Agumon. My leaving had nothing to do with you." Tai said setting his partner down then knelt down so he was level with his partner "I just couldn't stay there any more."

"Was it Sora?" Agumon asked which made Tai uncomfortable

"She's part of it." He replied "After Armageddemon it was if my life had lost its purpose, I stuck it out as long as I could but it became clear that I wasn't needed there. Kari had TK and Davis, Joe had Junko and his medical training, Izzy had his computer, Mimi had her life in the states, Sora had Matt. Everyone was moving on with their lives whilst mine was going nowhere, even my parents didn't need me anymore. So I made a decision to leave and try and find somewhere I belonged."

"And you couldn't tell me, I thought you trusted me." Agumon said hurt colouring his voice "I do trust you Agumon, it just when I left I didn't know what was waiting for me out there." Tai retorted "When my money dried up I had to live on the streets, sleeping rough and I was lucky if I could eat once a day I couldn't subject you to that kind of life."

"You could have come to the digital world, you could have stayed with me I would have been glad to have you." Agumon stated "But then the others would have been able to track my digivise and I didn't want to be found." Tai replied. A pregnant silence developed between the two

"So, what have you been up to?" Agumon asked "Well I lived near Kyoto for a few months, now I'm attending this new school along with Jay and the others." Tai said "Oh, that's nice." Agumon replied.

Suddenly a noise caught their attention "What was that?" Agumon exclaimed "Dunno, lets find out." Tai said getting up "Tai wait." Agumon removed the digivise from around his neck and tossed it to Tai "I feel your going to need it." The orange lizard then ran on ahead "That's what I'm afraid of." Tai said then hurried after his partner.

"Alright Monodramon, give it all you got." Jaden cheered "No way, Salamon take him down." Alexis retorted "Nothing personal Monodramon, Sledge Crash..." The pink dog like creature charged towards the purple dragon who dodged out of the way "None taken, Beat Knuckle…" his fist glowed with energy unleashing a powerful punch however the pink digimon evaded him.

Jaden and co were putting their digimon through their paces, it had started out as a demonstration of their partners abilities but had since developed into a last man standing face off with only Monodramon and Salamon remaining. Gennai had also explained the functions of the D-arc and how they could use their cards with them. "Not bad Alexis, now try this." Jaden drew a card from his deck and slashed it through the slot in the side of his digivise  
DIGIMODIFY, ELEMENTAL HERO BUBBLEMAN ACTIVATE

A water tank appeared on Monodramon's back attached to a cannon strapped to his arm, he then fired a stream of water at Salamon, Alexis immediately grabbed a card from her deck "Nice try, but if you can do that so can I."  
DIGIMODIFY, CYBER PETITE ANGEL ACTIVATE

A pair on blue metallic angel wings appeared on Salamon's back which allowed her to take flight and avoid Monodramon's attack.

"Very well done." Applauded Gennai from his place on the side lines "You are beginning to master your digivise, soon you shall be ready for the challenges that await you. However you must remember you must always be respectful of both the power of your digimon and the power that you already posses."

The group nodded remembering the incident that had occurred not to long ago. The free for all had been intense each of the combatants were strong however Jaden's Monodramon and Zane's Gaomon stood out from the others. Then Zane tried modifying Gaomon with his Cyber Twin Dragon only to have it back fire on him, fortunately Gaomon managed to survive but it was clear that their partners wouldn't be able to handle monsters of such power.

Suddenly two dozen green creatures with a red Mohawk carrying a club eerged from the woods "What the…" Alexis exclaimed Zane pulled out his digivise  
Goblimon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Ogre Digimon  
Attribute: Virus  
Attacks: Fireball Goblin Strike & Goburi Rush

The green creatures began throwing fireballs at the group "Puppy Howling…" Salamon began howling so loud it made everyone cover their ears then using the wings on her back and charged forwards towards the ogre type digimon like nine pins "Sledge Crash…"

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us." Monodramon stated using his water cannon to blast several more Goblinmon, amongst them was a blue Goblinmon who wore a hat and woollen tunic instead of the leather one the others wore, it shook itself off then swung its club at Monodramon who blocked it's swing with the water cannon which shattered into bits of data along with the water tank on its back "Hey pal, back off, Beat Knuckle…" Monodramon slammed his first into the blue creatures gut then delivered another blow that sent it skidding along the ground "What is that?" Bastion wondered as he took out his digivise  
SnowGoblimon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Icy Digimon  
Attacks: Bolt Strike Snow Gobu Mace & Freezing Gobu Breath

"Be careful everyone, they don't appear to be very strong but they are superior in number to us." "Do not worry Bastion, I will protect you." Fanbeemon said "88 Call…" the bee like creature vibrated its wings so fast it caused a buzzing sound, suddenly 10 more Fanbeemon appeared "Gear Stinger…" they all cried and fired their stingers at the Goblinmon "Incredible, you have the ability to call other FanBeemon to aid you." Bastion said

"Huh you think that's impressive watch that." Dracmon said "What can a little pip squeak like you do." Chazz grunted "Just watch, Eye of Nightmare…" the eyes on little Digimon's palms glowed with light which passed over a small group of Goblinmon "Get um boys." Dracmon then snapped his fingers and the Goblinmon then started attack other Goblinmon

"What in Sam Hill was that?" Sarge exclaimed Chazz pulled out his digivise

_Dracmon's special power, Eye of Nightmare: Hypnotizes Digimon with the eyes on the palms of his hands to be his slaves._

"Whoa, now that's useful." Syrus said "That's nothing watch this. Go Commandramon." Sarge ordered "Oh no you don't. Get in there Bearmon, don't let some lizard beat you." Syrus cried out.

The reptile and mammal like digimon looked at each other and sweat dropped before charging into battle "Bear Fist…" Bearmon's paw glowed with power then it used a powerful swing to knock several Goblinmon away, "M16 Assassin…" Commandramon unleashed a stream of energy bullets from his assault rifle, it then grabbed a large grenade from its belt pulled the pin with its teeth and hurled it at the Goblinmon "DCD Bomb…" it then exploded not only sending the Goblinmon flying also deleting a few as well.

A cry was heard and the SnowGoblinmon reappeared, it fired icy energy from its mouth which connected with all the FanBeemon, then using its club it took out Dracmon Bearmon and Commandramon. Finally it hurled its club at Salamon shattering its wings causing it to fall from the sky

"Salamon!" Alexis cried "Catch her Monodramon." Jaden yelled Monodramon leapt into the air and caught Salamon before she hit the ground "Thanks Monodramon." Salamon said to her saviour "Any time." Monodramon replied flashing the pink creature a grin similar to Jaden's.

The SnowGoblinmon snarled "Get lost, Beat Knuckle…" "What he said, Sledge Crash…" Salamon and Monodramon's combined attacks sent the blue creature flying into the woods.

On the sidelines Gaomon was getting antsy "Zane, I'm going in." "But you can't, you're still hurt." Zane replied "And it's my fault, I should have known you couldn't handle that kind of power." "Let it go, were both just starting out there's bound to be some bumps along the way. The only thing we can do is start a fresh, and the best way to do that is helping Monodramon and Salamon." "Go for it."

Gaomon charged towards the battle, Monodramon and Salamon were surrounded by the Goblinmon "Get away from them," Gaomon cried "Double Backhand…" he began to spinning like a whirlwind, taking out the Goblinmon in a tornado of punches "Thanks for the assist." Monodramon said "Yeah that was awesome." Salamon added "No problem." Gaomon replied.

The SnowGoblinmon reappeared again as well as several other Goblins who'd peeled themselves off the ground "These guys just don't know when to quit." Monodramon groaned

"Pepper Breath…" a fire ball slammed into SnowGoblinmon's back. The gang looked and saw Tai standing there at the edge of the woods Agumon at his side "Alright Tai, you came back." Jaden cheered Tai nodded in reply.

"Quick Tai, use your digivise." Jaden yelled Tai looked at the devise in his hand "You can the slot in the side to scan your cards to make Agumon stronger." Alexis added "But be careful, you can't use monsters higher then level 4 or Agumon won't be able to handle the power." Bastion warned.

Unsure of what to do Tai reached into one of his deck holsters and drew a card "Ready Agumon?" "Lets do it." His partner replied _'Alright here goes nothing…'_ he then swiped the card through the slot  
DIGIMODIFY, MIRAGE DRAGON ACTIVATE

Agumon's entire body began glowing with energy and blue hair emerged from the back of his head, Jaden Alexis and Zane then drew their own cards  
DIGIMODIFY, ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN ACTIVATE  
DIGIMODIFY, CYBER TUTU ACTIVATE  
DIGIMODIFY, CYBER PHEONIX ACTIVATE

A pair of feathered wings emerged from Monodramon's back and four metallic ones emerged from Gaomon's, whilst Salamon gained a more humanoid like body allowing it to stand on its hind legs "Agumon, Spectrum Blast…" "Monodramon, Quill Cascade…" "Salamon, Noble Passé…" "Gaomon, Flaming Wing…"

Agumon fired a beam of energy that was a wash of colour from its jaws. Both Monodramon and Gaomon took to the air, Monodramon then fired a barrage of feathers and Gaomon fired a stream of flames. Salamon leapt forward with all the grace and poise of a ballet dancer before going into a pirouette with all the force of a gale then slammed its out stretched leg into its opponents in a vicious spinning kick, after attacking they then returned to normal.

"Hey don't forget about us." The other digimon the joined the battle and together they finished off the Goblinmon till only the SnowGoblinmon was left.

"Give it up, you've lost." Agumon snarled to which SnowGoblinmon growled. Then suddenly the blue digimon's body began glowing with white light, it then grew in size changing into a large green dinosaur with spikes running down its body and a pair of red and black shaped horns sticking out from between its shoulders

"No way." Jaden exclaimed "What just happened?" Zane asked "It digivolved." Tai gasped "It what?" Chazz yelped "Digital Evolution, it's now evolved to the next level." Tai replied Alexis checked her digivise  
Tuskmon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Virus  
Attribute: Dinosaur Digimon  
Attacks: Horn Buster Slamming Tusk & Bayonet Lancer

The giant creature roared then tried stamping on the eight rookie digimon with its large foot however they managed to evade it "How do we stop that thing?" Chazz demanded "If it evolved to the next stage, then our partners will have to as well." Jaden stated "Any idea how?" Syrus asked which made Jaden face fault "I have no idea." He replied. "Agumon, the others won't be able to beat that thing so it's up to you." Tai cried out "You have to digivolve." "I can't." Agumon replied sheepishly "What!" Tai exclaimed "I'm sorry Tai, I want to but for some reason I just can't." Agumon said "Why?" Tai asked

"The problem doesn't lye with Agumon, the problem lye's with you." Turning round Tai saw Gennia standing behind him "The reason Agumon can not digivolve is because of you. Because you are still hesitant, you are unsure. The only way to over come this is for you to look deep within yourself and find your great truth and except it as your fate." The digital sage told him

Tai turned away _'I don't have to look that deep, I know what he is asking me to do. But do I really want to? At first I thought it would be cool being the leader and getting to order everyone around, then I learned that being a leader is not about glory it's about being responsible for each member of your team and making decisions that are best for them and its about being able to make the hard choices even if it makes you unpopular. A true leader is someone who his team-mates can look up to, to be a pillar of strength to keep them going even when all seems hopeless but also to be a shoulder for them to unload their problems on. Yes I know what it is Gennai wants of me, what Jaden Alexis Zane Bastion Sarge Syrus Chazz and Agumon need of me. They need me to fight.'_

A roar snapped him out of his reprieve and he saw his friends digimon struggling to fight Tuskmon _'If fight I'll get sucked back into what I was trying to escape from but if I don't I'll lose my friends…no not my friends, as dysfunctional as it is, these guys are more then just friends to me, their my family.'_ It was then he knew what to do.

"Alright, I'll do it." He announced "I except my responsibility, to the Digital World and to my friends. I will be their leader and freely except all that goes with it. Even if that means I have to go through life alone."

"Don't say that." A voice called out Tai looked up and saw Jaden staring back at him "Dude you've been my friend since them moment we first met, we've shared both good times and bad. And it's not just me, you mean so much to all of us Tai. No matter what happens just remember you are never alone."

Just then both Jaden and Tai's bodies glowed with red and orange energy, the screens on their D-arcs flared into life and the symbols of their crests appeared over their hearts. At that same moment Agumon and Monodramon felt a great power flowing through them.

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…GEOGREYMON

MONODRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…VEEDRAMON

Tai stared at the creature that towered over him, this wasn't Agumon's normal evolution but something else. Its appearance was very similar to the original Greymon, but it had spikes on the sides of its black helmet which had red stripes running down it, as well as different markings on its body, and spikes on its arms and red bands on its hands as well as an improved muscle design and also had golden eyes. The other digimon was a blue and white dinosaurain like creature with three horns on its head, one on its snout and two on the back of its head and red eyes, scars all over its body and a blue V symbol on its chest. His hand shaking Tai checked his digivise  
GeoGreymon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Dinosaur Digimon  
Attacks: Mega Flame Mega Burst & Horn Impulse

Veedramon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Phantom Dragon Digimon  
Attacks: V-Nova Blast Hammer Punch & Cutter Shoot  
The two giants roared "Mega Flame…" A stream of flames spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. "V-Nova Blast…" Veedramon fried a V shaped heat beam, both of which slammed into Tuskmon's chest

"Horn Buster…" it lowered it's head and charged towards its opponents , both digimon grabbed hold of Tuskmons horns and using all the strength they could muster stopped it in its tracks.

"Tai Jaden we need more power." GeoGreymon yelled "On it, ready Jay?" Tai said "On it." Jaden replied, both boy then drew a new card "LETS GET OUR GAME ON…" they both cried

DIGIMODIFY, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON ACTIVATE

DIGIMODIFY, ELEMENTAL HERO FLAMEWINGMAN ACTIVATE

GeoGreymon's whole body turned black, his eyes became red and a pair of large black wings sprouted from his back, whilst a single wing sprouted from Veedramon's backs and gained a more humanoid body

"GeoGreymon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast …" Tai cried "You to Veedramon, use Infernal Rage…" Jaden added, GeoGreymon unleashed a large fireball whilst Veedramon fired off a stream of flames whilst consumed Tuskmon before creating an exploding similar to one caused by a nuclear blast from which shards of data emerged.

"Alright we did it." Jaden cheered as the two giants returned to normal, the gang then noticed Tai waling towards them. Jaden dug into his pocket and pulled out Tai's goggles and handed them to him, "Here, if you're going to be our leader you'll need these." "Thanks." Tai then slipped them onto his forehead.

Suddenly the sky clouded over and from the emerged a large sky blue Chinese dragon. On its face was a dark blue mask with yellow streaks as well as a long flowing white beard and a crystal horn sticking out of its head its body, which looked as if it were composed of lightning, lad large chains wrapped around it and three orbs attached to each of its legs.

Everyone stared as the large dragon descended towards them "What in tarnation?" Sarge gasped "Great Scott." Bastion exclaimed "Whoa." Chazz gasped "What is it?" Syrus asked in a breathless whispered Zane checked his digivise  
Azulongmon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Exalted Dragon Digimon  
Attacks: Aurora Force, Wind Electricity & Lightning Whip

"I've seen that thing before." Jaden said "It was after that duel between Tai and Chazz." "So did I." Alexis said "Me also." Zane added "Wait we all saw it?" Jaden exclaimed

"That is right." Gennai said "You are here because you were the only ones to see Azulongmon that day, that is why were chosen. You all gazed upon one of the four great Sovereigns."

"Gennai my good servant, are these the ones?" the giant dragon asked "Yes Lord Azulongmon, these are the chosen who wield the new method." Gennai replied

"Excellent." The Sovereign then turned his gaze upon Tai "I see you have returned child of courage. Then you have realised that the digidestined purpose is to serve will of the Sovereigns."

"Get this through your head you over grown worm. I don't serve you or anyone." Tai snarled "And that goes for all of us. We aren't just something you can order to do your dirty work because you're too weak to do it yourself."

The Sovereigns eyes widened, never in all his years had he seen such defiance, then suddenly Tai's duel disk began glowing _'I just hope this means I think it dose.'_ Tai thought.

He activated his duel disk and slapped the Red eyes card he still held in his hand "GO RED EYES BLACK DRAGON," he yelled his eyes glowed red and a black aura appeared around his body as the black dragon appeared with a threatening roar _'That's it, the dragon that's connected to his soul.'_ Gennai thought.

Tai then raced forward and jumped onto the dragons back "NOW GO, INFERNO FIRE BLAST…" Spreading its large wings it took flight and fired a large fireball which slammed into the Sovereign's face singing off part of its beard

"You like that you pathetic worm you'll love this, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys Simorgh, Bird of Divinity go Sacred Fire Blast Hurricane Gale…" the mechanised phoenix and the great bird emerged and took flight the mechanised fire bird's beak opened and from it unleashed a powerful beam of flames whilst the majestic white bird then firing feather-like blades of pink energy from its wings at the dragon causing crack to appear in its mask

"Now all of you attack together, hit him with everything you've got." Tai ordered, all three creatures launched their strongest attacks which connected at the same moment and shattered Azulongmon's crystal horn. From the ground the others watched _'Amazing, could he be the one prophesied so long ago?'_

Gennai wondered as the black dragon and the two birds touched down, Tai slid off his dragons back all his spirits as well as Jaden's and Chazz's appearing before him

"I will leave now," Azulongmon gasped in pain "But consider the enemy you will be making if you chose to defy me again." he then retreated back the way he came.

"Well I must commend you for your performance Tai, you must posse more courage then originally thought or you have a death wish." Gennai said

"Well you never feel more alive then when your about to die." Tai replied off handedly as his three monsters returned to their cards "Well regardless you are the new digidestined." Gennai said

"Yeah about that. I been thinking and I don't like the name." Jaden said "I have to concur." Bastion added "I have to agree." Alexis said everyone else nodded in agreement

"Well what would you prefer?" Gennai asked "Well how about the Digital Warriors. I mean it sounds cooler the then digidestiend, and I can't think of anything better." Jaden said the last part under his breath

"I like it." Tai announced "It does have a certain ring to it." Alexis added "Yeah nice one Sarge." Tyranno said "So what's our next move?" Zane asked turning to Tai "Well we should probably get some info on our opponent." Tai replied "Good thinking never hurts to know your enemy." Bastion said.

However before anyone could do anything a circle of pale purple light appeared below the group and their digimon, it then grew smaller and separated into four orbs sealing Tai and Agumon into the first one, Jaden Alexis Monodramon and Salamon into the second, Zane Syrus Gaomon and Bearmon in to the third and Bastion Sarge Chazz FanBeemon Commandramon and Dracmon into the fourth. The orbs then levitated off the ground and once above the tree line scattered them to the fours corners of Server.

* * *

AN Finally I managed to finish this chapter, sorry it took so long but I've been burried under an almost never ending pile of essay I had to write. Anyway hope this was worth the wait. I know that Digital Warriors isn't exactly an original name but it links in with the title of this fic. I'll try be quicker with the next update plus next chapter you'll find out why Alexis's partner is Salamon. Till then peace yo. 


	7. Bonds of Brotherhood

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts

* * *

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 7: Bonds of Brotherhood  
"Jaden, Jaden wake up." Jaden eyes slowly parted as he felt someone rudely shake him from his slumber and found himself staring upwards into the sky as well as Monodramon staring down at him. Sitting up he found himself in a desert with the blazing sun beating down upon him

'_Wha…what happened, how'd I get here?'_ he thought for a moment then he remembered the battle with Tuskmon, Monodramon digivolving to Veedramon, Tai attacking Azulongmon and finally all of them being carried away by those weird energy orbs.

"Oh no." he quickly got to his feet "Tai. Alexis. Zane. Syrus. Bastion. Sarge. Chazz." He cried he then turned to his partner "Monodramon, where are the others?"

"I don't know about the others but I know Alexis and Salamon are around here somewhere." The purple dragon replied "Alexis." Jaden pulled out his D-arc and activated the compass function if Alexis was around he would be able to lock onto her D-arc.

The pair had been wondering around for twenty minutes following the dot that was on the screen, they'd just climbed to the top of a large sand dune when a sound caught their attention and looking down they saw the blond girl and her partner however she wasn't alone, surrounding them were six grey dog like creatures with red eyes and long ears

"What are those thing?" Jaden said as he checked his D-arc

Gazimon  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Mammal  
Attacks: Electric Stun Blast & Pitfall

"Alexis and Salamon are in danger, you ready Monodramon?" "Oh yeah." The brunette then grabbed a card

DIGIMODIFY, ELEMENTAL HERO SPARKMAN ACTIVATE

Sparkman's chest plate and visor appeared on Monodramon Jaden then activated his duel disk

"And as a little back up I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart." A Maury warrior, its body covered in tattoos, wearing a loin cloth and carrying a large sword appeared "Alright you two attack with Wild Slash and Static Shock Wave."

The two warriors charged into battle, the swordsman striking down the creatures with its blade whilst Monodramon fired lightning bolts from his hand, the Maury warrior then disappeared and Monodramon returned to normal.

"Hey Alexis, you ok?" Jaden asked as he slid down the sand dune towards her however he was met by a slap in the face "What was that for?"

"I could have handled those things myself." Alexis stated then to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him "Thanks for the rescue."

"Err no problem." Jaden replied. Just then something caught his eye "What is that?" Alexis unwrapped her arms from around the boy to look at what he was indicating at and what she saw a large upside down pyramid with several hole in it "Ok that's weird."

'_Why does this seem familiar?'_ Jaden wondered "Let's check it out. Maybe there's something in there that can tell us where we are." He suggested

"Or there might be something we can use to contact Gennai." Alexis added.

The two of them then set off towards the structure.

Zane Syrus and their digimon trekked their way though the dense forest that they'd woken up in. Like Jaden, Zane was using the compass fetcher to try and find the others.

"Any luck Zane?" Syrus asked "Nothing." Zane replied looking away from the screen "Let's take a break."

The group sat down silence reigned amongst them for some time.

"Zane." Syrus said "Yeah." His brother replied "I've been thinking, why don't you like me?" Syrus asked in a small voice "All my life you've never really spent any time with me and when you did it was to bail me out of some mess I'd gotten myself into but I was pretty sure it was only to make sure I didn't embarrass you. You gave me Power Bond but you also told me I wasn't good enough to use it. You don't even think I belong at Duel Academy. And now you're stuck with me…"

He stopped when he felt a pair of hand on his shoulders looking up he saw Zane kneeling before him a smile on his lips

"Syrus, I admit I used to think that but over time at Duel Academy I've watched you grow and you've become a stronger person. I admit I wasn't a very good brother when we were growing up maybe I could have been more supportive but you were never an embarrassment and right now I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be here with then you. I love you Syrus, never forget that."

"Oh Zane." Syrus wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his head in is chest "Come on lets go." Zane said "Jaden and the others aren't going to find themselves."

Just then a rustling was heard from some nearby bushes and out from them appeared a large wolf like creature with black fur and blue stripes.

"Ah man, what is that?" Syrus squeaked, Zane said nothing, a cold sweat rolled down his face as he placed himself in front of Syrus and pulled out his D-arc.

Garurumon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Animal Digimon  
Attacks: Howling blaster, Slamming attack, Subzero ice fang, Ice wall

"Syrus, stay behind me." Zane commanded he then turned his gaze at Garurumon "Listen up flea bag, I won't let you harm my little brother. He's one of the most important things to me in the world and I won't let anything harm him." a dark blue aura appeared around Zane and the screen on his D-arc lit up

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…GAOGAMON

A blue four legged creature appeared a Zane's side. Like its opponent it was wolf like in appearance, it looked similar to an Alaskan Husky, with a pair of boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws sticking out of it and its hind legs had tape on it as well as a red scarf around its neck. "Whoa what's that." Syrus said checking his D-arc

Gaogamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Spiral Blow & Dash Double Claw

"Howling Blaster…" Garurumon fired a beam of icy energy at Gaogamon who dodged out of the way "Spiral Blow…" Gaogamon retaliated by firing a tornado from his jaws sending Garurumon slamming into a nearby tree. Suddenly a beam on energy appeared from nowhere and slammed into Gaogamon's back

"What was that?" Zane said as a white furred creature with a cannon for an arm emerged from the trees, the elder Truesdale then scanned it

Gorillamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Animal Digimon  
Attacks: Energy Cannon, Power Lifting

Gaogamon got shakily to its feet and narrowly dodged an attack by Goriilamon only to be nailed by Garurumon "Gaogamon." Zane ran over to his side "Gaogamon speak to me." The wolf let out a groan Zane then turned to Syrus "Sy get out of here, its too dangerous here."

A cold sweat ran down Syrus's face and looked like he was about to bolt when he saw the look on Gaogamon and Zane's face and he shook his head

"No, not this time." he yelled "I'm tired of always running away. All my life I've always been afraid of what's ahead of me, worried that I would never be good enough and always living in the shadows of those who thought they had to protect me from everything. But no more. I was chosen to help save the world and to do that it means its time to face my fears and stand my ground."

He and his partner then ran over to his brother's side "I love you Zane and that means I'm not going to desert you when you need me the most." Then like Zane a few minutes ago, a light blue aura appeared around Syrus and the screen on his D-arc lit up

BEARMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GRIZZLYMON

Standing before them was a large blue bear with a white muzzle and underbelly as wells as a crescent moon shaped symbol on its head, it had red shoulder pads and gloves on its front paws that had spikes on it. Zane checked his D-arc

Grizzlymon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Crescent Moon & Maul Attack

Grizzlymon roared before charging forward slamming into Gorillamon and began biting and slashing at it "Maul Attack…" Gaogamon got to his feet and pounced upon Garurumon and slashed at it in an "X" pattern "Dash Double Claw…" this sent Garurumon crashing to the ground, both Gaogamon and Grizzlymon ran over to Zane and Syrus

"Zane get on, lets finish them together." "You too Syrus." The brother looked at each other "Sounds good." Zane said "Yeah lets do it together." The pair then climbed aboard their partner's backs "Hold on this might be a little rough."

The two creatures dashed towards their two opponents "Spiral Blow…" Gaogamon fired another hurricane from his jaws

"Crescent Moon…" The symbol on Grizzlymon's forehead glowed and fired a moon shaped beam, both attack merged with one another before connecting with Garurumon and Gorillamon reducing them both into data shards. "Alright we did it." Syrus cheered

Zane said nothing but a small smile spread across his face, just then his D-arc began beeping "What is it?" Syrus asked as his brother checked the devise

"The trackers picking up something." Zane replied "Its pretty weak right on the edge of its range but its there." He turned to his brother "We better get moving, we might lose them if we stay here too long."

Syrus nodded "You two up for it?" he asked the two digimon

"What do you think?" Grizzlymon replied "Yes lets make haste." Gaogamon added and with that the four of them set off, soon they exited the forest and into the vast plains of the desert.

Bastion Tyranno and Chazz along with their digimon found themselves in an old fashioned Japanese style town which was populated by Gizamon, Palmon, Floramon and Elecmon. The three of them were arguing over which way they should go whilst their partners looked on both confused and slightly embarrassed

"The sun sets in the west so I say that we head in that direction." Bastion stated

"Says you dork. I say we go that way." Chazz replied pointing to his left

"I say the both of you clam up and follow me privets." Tyranno said

"Follow you. Why would I follow a dino brain like you?" Chazz spat

"Why you little…" Sarge began when Bastion stepped between the two "This is ridiculous, we're getting nowhere fast."

"Like your one to talk." Chazz said

"Yeah. Why don't you get your oversized know-it-all head out of your posterior and stop actin like your superior to us just cos you use big smart soundin words." Tyranno added

"Well if that's the way the two of you feel then you can do what you please because I have no desire to be around two such ignoramuses like you two." Bastion snapped

"Fine." Chazz replied "Fine." Tyranno added "FINE." The three of them said together before heading off in different directions fuming their partners behind them.

Bastion had been walking for ten minutes when he noticed something strange about his surroundings, there was no one around. Earlier when he was with Chazz and Sarge the streets had been packed with digimon

"I don't like this." Bastion said "Neither do I." FanBeemon added. Just then a buzzing sound caught their attention and appearing over the tops of the buildings appeared a large insect like creature with red wings.

"Oh no, Flymon." FanBeemon gasped "Flymon?" Bastion checked his D-arc

Flymon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Virus  
Attribute: Insectoid Digimon  
Attacks: Brown Stingers & Poison Powder

"Brown Stinger…" Flymon fired it stinger at the pair nuking any hopes they had of not being spotted and the two of them ran (or in FanBeemon's case flew) as fast as they could doing their best not to get hit. However soon enough they encountered a dead end "Damn it." Bastion quickly pulled out his cards "Which one?"

A buzzing noise caught him ear and he saw FanBeemon heading towards Flymon "FanBeemon, no!"

"Gear Stinger…" FanBeemon cried and fired his stingers at Flymon who didn't even seemed fazed by it "Brown Stinger…" it fired its own stinger which although it missed FanBeemon it exploded hurling the tiny insect to the ground

"No, FanBeemon!" Bastion cried as he ran over to his partner's side "Come on you need to get up, I know you can. Maybe Hassleberry and Chazz were right that sometimes I use my higher mental capacity to show off but not any more. From now on I'll use my intelligence to aid others. I know we can do this FanBeemon but to do it you have to get up just remember I believe in you and it doesn't take a high IQ to see it."

A yellow aura appeared around Bastion the screen on his D-arc lit up and his partner began glowing rising off the ground as he did so.

FANBEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…WASPMON

Bastion found himself staring up at a large mechanical creature with clad in gold armor with black stipes. Its main body was insectoide, with the exception of a pair of arms and twin VTOL engines mounted to its shoulders, which was connected to its lower body which had a large cannon where its stinger should be. Bastion instantly checked his D-arc

Waspmon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Turbo Stinger & Bear Buster

"Turbo Stinger…" Waspmon fired a beam of energy from his cannon although Flymon dodged it destroyed an entire building. Looking quite nervous Flymon retreated Waspmon lowered himself beside Bastion

"Quick get on, lets finish him together." "Yes lets." Bastion climbed onto Waspmons back and the pair flew off after Flymon.

Chazz was making his way along the streets when a loud explosion caused everyone to drop to the floor. A laugh was then heard and standing on top of the buildings was a fierce looking creature wearing green robes and a red cloak "Who is this punk?" Chazz wondered taking out his D-arc whilst everyone else ran

Baronmon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Wizard Digimon  
Attack: Storming Knives Meteor Dance & Pyrokinesis

"Hey what's your problem you butt ugly freak." Chazz demanded Baronmon glared at him "You have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that." it then produced 7 daggers and threw them at Chazz who dodged out of the way "I warn you, your kind is not welcome here human. Now leave or you will suffer consequences most dire."

"Like what?" "Like this, Meteor Dance…" a shower of meteors rained down from the sky, one of which was right on course for Chazz

"No, get out of the way." Suddenly Chazz was pushed to the ground and to his surprise he saw it was Dracmon, the meteor then hit the ground the impact throwing the little digimon into a nearby building "Dracmon." Chazz hurried over to his partner's side "You bastard."

Baronmon began laughing "Pathetic human. You are as weak as that thing who disgraces itself by siding with you. But I shouldn't be in the least surprised that something as runty as that thing would throw away whatever pride it has to join forces with a pathetic human."

"Shut up, Dracmon maybe small but he's not a runt." Chazz snapped "I have two brothers who used to pick on me because I was shorter then them. But you know what it's not size that matters as sometimes what may seem weak and runty and turn out to be the most powerful."

The three Ojama's appeared "That's telling him boss." Yellow cried "You tell that numbskull." Black added "Do it for da little guys." Green said

"You heard them freak," Chazz snarled "We may not seem like much but together were gonna Chazz you up." A dark grey aura appeared around Chazz and the screen on his D-arc lit up

DRACMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…SANGLOUPMON

Standing there was a large light purple wolf like creature with red markings metal, on each of its legs it had metal shin guards with had metal blades attached to them as well as well as two small bat wings which wrapped around its shoulders and two more on its head that acted like blinkers. Chazz quickly checked his D-arc

Sangloupmon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Sticker Blade & Black Mind

"Who's runty now?" Sangloupmon snarled "Sticker Blade…" thousands of tiny blades shot out of the shin guards on his front legs which sliced into Baronmon.

Groaning Baronmon got to its feet "You'll pay for that." it then began running "I don't think so." Chazz muttered, he then climbed onto Sangloupmon's back "Let's show that freak who's really number 1." Sangloupmon let out a howl before charging after Baronmon.

Meanwhile Hassleberry was deep in thought as he walked along with Commandramon _'I feel kinda bad bout what I said to dem boys. Sure Chazz can be a major pain in the posterior and __Misawa can be annoying with his big words, but their my buds and my daddy taught me no one in your platoon is left behind.__'_

Just then a shuriken attached to a green cord flew out from nowhere and landed inch from Hassleberry's foot "What in Sam Hill?" Suddenly the cord retracted and looking up the pair saw a figure standing atop of an oriental arch wearing white robes and hood with large leaves on its shoulders and had shuriken's for hands and feet.

"Look out sir," Commandramon warned "That's Shurimon." "Shurimon?" Hassleberry checked his D-arc

Shurimon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Attacks: Double Stars & Ninja Wind

"What are you doing here human. Your kind isn't welcome here." The ninja digimon stated

"Hold up me and my amigo here are just passing through, we aren't lookin for no trouble." Hassleberry replied

"Well that's too bad, for you see my associates and I run things around here." Shurimon said the smirk evident in its voice "Double Stars…" it then threw both its shuriken at Hassleberry

"Oh no you don't, STRIKE CLAW…" the lizard fired a beam of energy from a devise built into his wrist guards which knocked the shurikens away "M16 Assassin…" he then unleashed a volley of bullets from his assault rifle at Shurimon

"Ninja Wind…" Shurimon transformed itself into a hurricane of sharp leaves and small shuriken which deflected the bullets, it then launched itself slamming into Commandramon

"You alright soldier?" Hassleberry asked hurrying over to his partner's side "Never better sir." The digimon replied "Why don't you just give up? Neither of you stand a chance against me." Shurimon stated its voice oozing with pride

"Never. We will never give up." Hassleberry replied "If I've learned anything from Sergeant Jaden and Corporal Tai, is that you never give up even when the odds are stacked against you and that if you believe in your cards and in your buds then you'll always prevail. Neither Commandramon or me are giving up you two bit ninja wannabe." Just then a dark green aura appeared around him and the screen on his D-arc lit up

COMMANDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…SEALSDRAMON

Standing next to Hassleberry was a creature a few feet taller then himself, its body completely encased in body armor brandishing a pair of large knives. The sarge then checked his D-arc

Sealsdramon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Attacks: Death Behind & Scouter Monoeye

"Scouter Monoeye…" the creature said "What's that?" Hassleberry checked his D-arc again

_Scouter Monoeye: Measures the weak point of his opponent in an instant. Sealsdramon is an expert in assassination, moving at speeds where spotting him is near impossible and, without equipping things like camouflage or guns, he has the ability to bring down his targets with only his __taijutsu_

"So your pet evolved big deal he's still no match for me. Double Stars…" Shurimon threw his shurikens again which Sealsdramon deflected with his knives before leaping onto the structure where the two of them engaged in battle

"Well its seems your stronger then I thought." The ninja said then began leaping away over the rooftops

"Oh no you don't." Sealsdramon snarled and dashed after his opponent with Hassleberry trying to keep up "Hey wait soldier. Halt, desist, wait for me."

Chazz on the back of Sangloupmon chased after Baronmon. Within seconds they were in the square where he Sarge and Bastion had their argument just then a figure wearing white robes jumped down from one of the rooftops followed by a creature, its body completely encased in body armor brandishing a pair of large knives Hassleberry then appeared running down the street. A buzzing noise was heard and looking up he saw a large insect like creature with red wings being chased by a mechanized bug with Bastion riding on its shoulder, the pair noticed him as well

"Now way, their partners digivolved too?"

All three of them had the three villainous digimon surrounded

"Looks as if you ran into a spot of bother." Bastion said "I could say the same about you." Chazz replied "Let me guess these two are the privets helpin you run this barracks with an iron fist." Sarge said to Shurimon "That is correct human scum. The three of us are the most powerful beings in this town. The three of you couldn't defeat us individually and now we are together you have no hope of leaving alive." "Hey privets, what say we forget our lil fallin out and kick their tails from here back to Duel Academy?" Hassleberry suggested "Sounds good," Chazz replied "Hey uber geek, got any big sicencey words of wisdom?" "I could but I think I'll stick with lets kick their asses." Bastion stated.

The three partner digimon charged forward at the enemy "Black Mind…" Sangloupmon transformed into data before merging into Baronmon's shadow before reappearing behind him "Sticker Blade…" once again thousands of tiny blades shot out of the wolf like creatures shin guards which sliced into Baronmon and reduced him to data.

Flymon and Waspmon took to the air "Brown Stinger…" Flymon fired another of his stingers but Waspmon evaded "Turbo Stinger…" Waspmon fired a beam of energy from his cannon which destroyed one of Flymon's wings causing him to crash into a building "Time to meet your end Turbo Stinger…" Waspmon fired another beam which reduced Flymon to data shards.

Sealsdramon was busy dodging and blocking Shurimon's attacks, he jumped backwards till he felt something solid behind him and looking up he saw a statue of a weird vampire like digimon "End of the line, Double Stars…" Shurimon leapt into the air and launched the shurikens on his hand and feet at Sealsdramon who waited until the last second then leapt out of the way causing the shurikens to become tangled up around the statue, Sealsdramon drew his twin knives and charged at Shurimon and sliced him across the chest which finished him off.

The guys suddenly found themselves surrounded by a large group of digimon who were all cheering, just then a beeping was just heard over the noise of the crowd and Hassleberry checked his D-arc "Well I'll be, there's something comin into range from what I can tell it's about 20 or so clicks west from here." "You think it could be Jaden and the others?" Bastion asked

"Dunno, the signal is pretty faint so it can't tell." Hassleberry replied "Well what are we standing around for lets check it out." Chazz said before he and Hassleberry mounted Sangloupmon whilst Bastion climbed onto Waspmon and took off with Sealsdramon taking point.

Jaden pushed Alexis to their ground in an attempt to shield her from the impact as Veedramon crashed to the ground mere inches from them whilst their opponent, a large black dinosaur with red stripes and green fins running down its back, snarled at the fallen dragon type

DarkTyrannomon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Virus  
Attribute: Dinosaur Digimon  
Fire Blast & Iron Tail

"This is bad. Jaden. Jaden." The brunette didn't reply say anything, Alexis lifted his body off he placed him on the ground "Jaden…Jaden say something." Alexis said shaking him however Jaden only groaned in pain "Oh no Jaden." Alexis cried realising that taking the full brunt of the impact caused by Veedramon had hurt more then she realised 'He did it for me…he got hurt just so I wouldn't…'

Meanwhile Salamon had run over to Veedramon who hadn't moved since he took DarkTyrannomon's attack "Veedramon, Veedramon wake up you have to wake up." The beast type yelled however Veedramon didn't make any kind of reply "Damn it, I can't do anything to help. Why do I have to be so weak?"

"Come on Jaden you have to weak up I can't do this by myself." Alexis said as a tear rolled down her cheek "Back at school I'm Alexis, the Obelisk Queen and I act all strong independent and in control but the truth is I'm not. And it feels like I'm being crushed under it. You and Tai were the first people to like me for who I was instead of for my position and showed me that I didn't have to be like that all the time. That's why you have to get up, because I need you." The tear fell and landed on Jaden's face.

A lilac aura appeared around Alexis and the screen on his D-arc lit up, the aura then passed to Jaden. At the that same moment the lilac aura appeared around Salamon and from her it passed to Veedramon, then suddenly both Jaden and Veedramon's eyes opened.

SALAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…D'ARCMON

Both Jaden and Alexis looked in awe at a woman with four feathered wings on her back, on her head was a red head scarf and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. On her chest was a gold breast plate a pair of golden gauntlets a pair of golden boots on her feet and a loin cloth. In her right hand was a staff with a golden egg with wings attached to it as well as two sword strapped to her waist. Jaden checked his D-arc

d'Arcmon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Angel Digimon  
La Pucelle (The Maiden) & Baptême d'Amour (Baptism of Love)

"Whoa that's Salamon's champion form." Jaden gasped.

DarkTyrannomon didn't seem impressed "Iron Tail…" it swiped its tail at Veedramon and d'Arcmon who dodged out of the way

"Cutter Shoot…" Veedramon sliced the air with his claws creating multiple air blades that sliced into DarkTyrannomon "Fire Blast…" it then launched a fire ball at d'Arcmon who calmly dug her staff into the ground and drew her swords and used them to deflect the flames "Baptême d'Amour…"

"Alright you two, now make this thing extinct." Jaden cheered

"No problem Jay, V Nova Blast…" "La Pucelle…" Veedramon fired a V shaped heat beam whilst d'Arcmon sword glowed with power which was then launched in an X shaped pattern, both attacks slammed into DarkTyrannomon's chest reducing him to data shards

"Alright we did it." Jaden cheered Alexis then helped him off of the ground and back on his feet she then slapped him again "What I do now?" Jaden asked his expression then changed to that of shock as Alexis began crying, she then grabbed him and began sobbing into his shoulder

"Don't you ever do something like that again, don't you know how scared I was?" "Alexis…" "I thought I'd lost you. First Atticus then you, I couldn't handle that." Jaden then placed his arms around her "Don't worry Lex, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Meanwhile d'Arcmon had sheathed her swords and pulled her staff out of the ground a shadow then fell over her "Thanks for the assist, you got some moves."

Looking round she saw Veedramon standing behind her "Thank you." She replied before giving him a kick "Don't ever pull a stunt like that ever again you dumb lizard."

Just then Jaden and Alexis walked over "Alright lets get moving."

The two teens climbed onto Veedramon's neck and continued their trek towards the pyramid with d'Arcmon flying on ahead.

Tai slowly opened one eye and found himself looking at the sky. Pushing himself up onto a sitting position Tai saw Agumon lying a few meters away from him, something bothered him this place with its black and grey landscape it felt familiar to him. looking up he saw it went on until it reached the peak of the geological feature he was staring at and then it hit him

_'No way, Infinity Mountain!'_

* * *

AN And finally chapter 7 is fini and now caught up with the Digimon section. Hope you like that this chapter was more focused on the GX crew then the others but I figured they deserved. Anyways now you all know why Salamon is Alexis's partner, it was originally going to be Floramon but then I saw d'Arcmon and thought she was perfect however upon researching her I found she only digivolved from either Salamon or Lucemon and given that Lucemon was one of the biggest threats to the digiworld (the others being Apoclamon & D-Reaper)I figured Salamon was a better choice. I'm working on the next chapter now and will post it here and in the Digimon section as soon as I can, till then peace yo. 


	8. An old friend

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
_Blah-_ Written text  
_"Blah"_- Dreams meories ect

* * *

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

  
Chapter 8: An old friend

Tai and Agumon had mad their way off the mountain and were walking through the woods. Agumon had been telling Tai about his new digivises fetchers and after about ten minutes Tai was starting to get the hang of it as he was using the compass fetcher to try and locate the others

"It's no good Agumon I'm not picking up anything." Tai letting out a frustrated sigh "Then maybe their still in Server, we should head to the coast and find a way back there." Agumon replied "Right."

Just then the D-arc began beeping and looking at the screen Tai noticed a green dot on screen west of his location "Come on Agumon."

The pair of them began running following the dot on screen and soon enough they entered a clearing and according to the D-arc whoever it was just ahead of them. A scream was heard and someone ran straight into his chest, the person then looked up and Tai found himself looking into the eyes of the last person he expected to run into

"Mimi!" "Tai!"

Sure enough it was the cinnamon brown haired chosen child of Sincerity Mimi Tachikawa, she was clad in a black mini skirt and black tights with a pair of pink knee high boots as well as a pink sleeveless t-shirt with 'Angel' written across her chest in white letters, and her partner Palmon behind her.

A roar was heard the party saw a group of a brown Ogremon with a tiger stripe cloth acing as a loin cloth as well as wrapped around their shins and left wrist, Tai checked his D-arc

Fugamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute Virus  
Type Oni Digimon  
Attacks: Evil Hurricane & Heavy Swing

Tai stepped in front of Mimi activated his duel disk and placed his fire deck in the deck slot "What are you doing?" Palmon exclaimed "Don't worry I'll handle this now sit back and watch." Tai replied as he drew six cards "I play my Blaze Accelerator which lets me destroy things by firing Pyro type monsters with 500 attack points or less."

A strange looking artillery cannon appeared "Next I load up Volcanic Shell (100/0) and 3 2 1 fire." The cannon fired a strange looking creature that looked like a shell with arms legs a mouth and a tail, which instantly destroyed one of the approaching digimon "Next I use Volcanic Shell's special ability and pay 500 points so I can load up another shell." (TLP: 3500)

A red aura appeared around Tai's body he felt as if each life point had been ripped from his beating heart, another shell was fired from the cannon destroying another digimon "But why stop there, I'll pay another 500 points and load up another shell, its gonna hurt like hell but you know what its worth it to keep blasting." (TLP: 3000)

Again the aura appeared and Tai was brought to his knees as the cannon fired again "But why stop there. I trade in my Blaze Accelerator for my Tri- Blaze Accelerator." The cannon disappeared and was replaced by a futuristic cannon with three barrels "Next up is Volcanic Scattershot (600/0) and load it up and guess what the moment I let rip two more Scattershot's are loaded up. Now fire…" the cannon fired three red three headed creatures which in turn destroyed three more digimon

"I'm not done yet. I sacrifice Tri- Blaze Accelerator to summon the most powerful monster in this deck my Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800)." The ground shook and cracked open creating a fissure and from it emerged a large creature its body looking as if it was made from a combination of molten metals and volcanic rock, fire forming between its jaws "Doomfire use Volcanic Hell Flame." A torrent of molten lava spewed forth from the monsters jaws incinerating anything that got in the way.

Once all the attacking digimon were gone the monster returned to its card Tai then grabbed Mimi's wrist "Come on, lets get out of here before anything else is dumb enough to show up." The two of them along with Agumon and Palmon began running back through the woods until they were sure it was safe for them to stop

"We should be safe for now, you alright?" Tai turned to face her and Mimi got her first good look at her old friend and former leader.

he wore black jeans, a black T-shirt that depicted a scene no doubt inspired by those horror movies he like so much as well as _Every dead body that is not exterminated gets up and kills. The people it kills get up and kill _printed underneath in bold red letters, black fingerless gloves that came partly up his forearm, his trademark goggles and a black headband that hung around his neck and a red blazer tied around his waist as well as a white devise attached to his left arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied then to her surprise he untied his blazer and placed it over her shoulders "Ok then we'll stop here to catch our breath."

They sat down under the shade of a large tree, Tai took out his cards and began checking everything was in order "Aren't those Duel Monster cards?" Tai looked up at his female companion "Yeah."

Mimi laughed "What's so funny." "I'm sorry, it's just you never struck me as the type to play collectable card games." She replied.

A buzzing noise was heard and looking around they saw a dozen red dragonfly like creatures flying towards them and Tai checked his D-arc

Flybeemon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
Attacks: Lightning Sting & Poison Stinger

"Lightning Sting…" they began shooting bolts of red lightning from their stingers "Mimi stay back, I'll protect you." Palmon said readying herself however Tai beat her to it

"Insect Princess (1900/1200)." A humanoid like being with light green skin, four arms, antennae on top of her head, and butterfly wings on her back "And I'll add Familiar-Possessed – Wynn (1850/1500) and Familiar Possessed- Hiita (1850/1500) And to finish things off I'll throw in Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100)." A woman wearing a white shirt a brown robes with short green hair holding a white staff appeared and another woman who was dressed in a similar fashion however she had red hair and a red staff (Mimi noticing that she looked similar to Sora) and a man wearing a lime green body suit sporting gleaming silver armored gauntlets, shoulder pads and headdress and a pair of metallic wings sprouting from his back.

They then attacked the insectoide digimon reducing them to data shards _'Why's everyone attacking us today?'_ Tai thought "We better get moving." The four of them began walking again, the journey was conducted in silence

"Tai where have you been all this time?" Mimi said breaking her silence asking the question she most wanted answered "Last time I heard from the others they told me you'd disappeared." He glanced at her

"I took everyone's advise, I moved on with my life. Why is that so hard to grasp? Everyone else found a new direction for their lives to take but for some reason I'm not allowed, I have to stay stuck where I am doing the same stuff I used to do with people I though were my friends till they decided to ditch me."

It looked like for a moment he was about to break down and cry however he composed himself

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just I felt my life wasn't going to go anywhere if I stayed where I was and it was clear that the others didn't need me so I decided to leave and try and find a new purpose and direction for myself."

Mimi stared at him, she wasn't entirely sure about his claim. She felt sorry for him, Mimi never told anyone but for a brief time she'd had a small crush on Tai, after he'd rescued her from the convention centre during Myotismon's occupation but seeing the looks that Tai gave Sora she knew he'd never return her feelings but she was ok with it.. When she learnt Sora was dating Matt she given them two maybe three weeks tops before they broke up because lets face it Sora and Matt were wrong for each other. She knew throughout their adventures as well as to protect Kari, Sora was Tai's reason to keep fighting, he would have given up everything if it meant she could go home and be happy which was the reason he allowed her to go with Matt so she could be happy at the cost of his own. She looked away as it hurt to see him like this.

Soon they left the forest and found themselves at a cliff overlooking the ocean

"Well guess this is it." Tai said "What do you mean?" Mimi asked

"I came here with some other people but we got separated and their back in Server so I have to find someway to get back there." Tai replied "Great, I'll go with you." Mimi said cheerfully "I'm in no hurry to get back anyway."

Tai glanced at her, something told him there was something very wrong but he didn't press the issue.

The party walked over to the cliff and saw a large red snake like creature with a white underbelly and a gold mask with a jagged horn sticking out of it and green hair "MegaSeadramon." Both digidestined exclaimed Tai checked his D-arc

MegaSeadramon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Aquatic Digimon  
Lightning Javelin Maelstrom Mega Ice Blast & Ice Storm

"Careful, if it's anything like the one Joe fought back in Tokyo it means nothing but bad news." Tai warned "Yeah but I recall Yolie telling me about another MegaSeadramon who helped her and the others." Mimi said. Just then something burst out of the sand "Scorpiomon." Mimi exclaimed "Man everyone's coming out of the woodwork today." Tai groaned

"You're finished now MegaSeadramon, your unwillingness to serve the new master will be your doom, Tail Blade…" Scorpiomon stabbed at MegaSeadramon with the stinger on the end of its tail.

"Tai, Scorpiomon said he serves the new master." Agumon said "Yeah, he must know something about this new threat." Tai replied "New threat?" Mimi asked "No time to explain now, we have to help MegaSeadramon." Tai replied he and Mimi took out their digivises

PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…TOGEMON  
AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GEOGREYMON

Both champion level digimon landed next to MegaSeadramon "You got a new form?" the giant cactus said "Can we talk about this later." GeoGreymon replied before returning his gaze back at Scorpiomon

"Mega Flame…" "Light Speed Jabbing…" the giant dinosaur fired a large fireball at Scorpiomon before Togemon unleashed a barrage of punches at the crustacean

"Ugh, you'll pay for that." Scorpiomon growled "Twin Blade…" he made to swipe at the two digimon with the multiple blades along his tail

"Mega Ice Blast…" a powerful beam of ice slammed into Scorpiomon knocking him out of the way they then noticed MegaSeadramon had risen up his jagged horn glowing with power "Lightning Javelin…" powerful bolts of elasticity connected with the crustacean which, since it was a water type, caused it a lot of pain

"Alright," Tai cheered "Now lets finish him, and I have just the card to do it." he then reached into his deck holster and pulled out a card

DIGIMODIFY, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON ACTIVATE

Once more GeoGreymon took on fetchers of the black dragon, spreading his new wings he took flight "Whoa, I got to get me one of those." Mimi said watching Tai's trick

Tai ignored her "GeoGreymon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast …" he cried "You too Togemon." Mimi added whilst MegaSeadramon's horn began glowing again.

GeoGreymon unleashed a large fireball and Togemon and MegaSeadramon launched their own attacks "Needle Spray…" "Lightning Javelin…" all three attacks slammed into Scorpiomon reducing him to data particles, GeoGreymon then reverted back to normal before he and Togemon reverted back to Agumon and Palmon

"You were awesome Palmon." Mimi squealed as she pulled her partner into a hug "Thanks Mimi." Palmon replied returning the embrace whilst trying not to get her vines tangled in Mimi's hair

Tai and Agumon however were talking with MegaSeadramon "I don't know who this new threat is but I can tell it's both ancient and evil." The sea serpent told the pair

"How do you know this?" Tai asked

"Not being a digimon you can't sense it however there is a feeling of uneasiness throughout the digital world. Its in the whisper of the breeze, the churning of the ocean and it spreads terror to all but those who posses the darkest hearts. Something that has not been felt in this world for a long time."

"He's right," Palmon said as she and Mimi walked over to them "You two can't tell but Agumon and I feel a great darkness." Agumon nodded Tai stared at her _'Things are worse then I thought.'_

Mimi however was beginning to panic "What, if there's some new evil why weren't we told about it?"

Tai however ignored her "We need to get to Server fast, Jay and the others might be in serious trouble. He told me I wasn't alone, that I wouldn't be alone this time." He said the last part under his breath however it was still loud enough for Mimi Palmon and Agumon to hear

"I shall take you then." They all looked up at MegaSeadramon "Don't get me wrong I have no real love for you humans, but I am indebted to you for saving me so I shall take you there but once you arrive we're even."

"I understand, thank you MegaSeadramon." Tai said bowing politely the foursome then climbed onto the sea serpent's head and they set off.

Jaden Alexis and their partners walked along the corridors of the pyramid, soon they came across a large wall constructed of mesh wire with bolts of electricity running across it

"Looks like we can't go this way, we'll have to find another way around." Alexis said Jaden however shook his head and kept walking towards it "Jaden what are you doing?"

Then to her surprise Jaden reached out to touch it and his hand passed through it "Tai told me about this, it's not real." He then walked through disappearing the two digimon ran past Alexis and disappeared through the wall .

However despite seeing this Alexis was still hesitant, she edged her way towards the fence when a hand appeared grabbed her arm and pulled her through but not before tripping over something fortunately Jaden was there to catch her when she emerged her head buried in his chest

"Hey, you alright?" Jaden asked "Y…yeah, I'm fine." After what seemed to her like an eternity Alexis removed herself from Jaden's embrace (a part of her already missing the warmth of the red's body) and the pair began walking again

"So Tai's been here before?" Alexis asked "Yeah, a few years ago one of his friends got kidnapped by this weirdo digimon called Datamon and he had to get through that thing so he could save her." Jaden replied

_'Her…' _"Jaden, how long have you known Tai?" Alexis asked

"About over a year." Jaden replied Alexis stared wide eyed at him from the way they acted it seemed Jaden and Tai had know each other for years, however Jaden did seem to have a knack for befriending almost anyone.

Soon they entered room filled with computers as well as a large hole in the floor "Ok there's gotta be something in here we can use to find out where we are or contact Gennai." "And which of these will do that?" Alexis asked Jaden sweat dropped "I have no idea. I don't do computers remember." Alexis sighed "Well one of these has to do something."

She walked up to a console and pressed a random button and a dozen screens blinked into life showing various rooms and corridors within as well as the exterior of the pyramid, at the same moment both their D-rac's went off and checking them saw five dots on the screen and one of the monitors showed Zane and the others gathered outside the pyramid, Jaden then ran off to meet them so he could lead them down here.

Soon enough all seven of them were back together tell each other of their encounters and how their partner reached the Champion level however this was cut short when the floor began glowing till it engulfed the room and the next moment they found themselves crashing to the ground

"Well that was fun." Bastion groaned

"I see I was successful." Looking up the gang saw Gennai standing in front of the steps to his underwater home he then looked over at Alexis "May I suggest you pick yourself off the ground Ms Rhodes, I believe Mr Yuki would very much appreciate it."

"Why?" Alexis asked before looking down and screamed when she noticed Jaden's hair poking between out of her skit the rest of his head buried between her legs, getting swiftly to her feet revealing Jaden sported classic anime eye swirls

"Jay are you alright?" Syrus asked as Zane and Bastion tried to support him whilst Chazz and Sarge gathered around "…pink…" was all Jaden was able to say.

Whist this was going on Alexis stood off to the side, her face resembling a tomato, the digimon staring at her confused why her face had changed color

"Maybe its some sort of camouflage technique." Monodramon suggested "Well it's not a very good one." Gaomon replied

"Hey don't speak about Alexis like that." Salamon snapped before tuning to her partner "Come on Alexis, you can do it." she cheered.

Just then a large torrent of water rose up from the lake (which soaked the boys and snapped Jaden back to reality) and from it emerged the head of a large sea serpent with green hair its head covered by a gold face mask as well as a jagged horn sticking out of it. It opened its jaws revealing Tai Agumon as well as a girl with long cinnamon brown hair and a green plant like digimon who stepped on to dry land

"Thank you MegaSeadramon." Tai said as he and the girl gave the sea serpent a respectful bow who in return gave them what passed as a grunt before disappearing back into the water.

"Tai." Looking round Tai and Mimi saw a group of people heading towards them "Those the friends you mentioned?" Mimi asked "Yeah." Tai replied. Soon they found themselves surrounded and the group began firing off a whole bunch of questions "Tai, you alright?" "Where did you end up?" "Why were you in that digimon's mouth?" "Who's the girl?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tai said performing the hand signal for them to slow down "I know you'd all have questions but I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition."

A jarring chord was heard and three men in red robed rushed in

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise...surprise and fear...fear and surprise... Our two weapons are fear and surprise...and ruthless efficiency... Our three weapons are fear, surprise, and ruthless efficiency...and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope... Our four...no... Amongst our weapons... Amongst our weaponry...are such elements as fear, surprise..."

"Hey hey, what the hell are you doing here?" Tai demanded

"Well were…"

"Get outta here get your fan fiction, go on piss off." Tai snapped and the three men walked away their heads hung in shame

* * *

AN: I apologize for that, I'm not sure where that came from. Whilst Monty Python's Spanish Inquisition sketch is funny it has no place in this and I can assure you it won't happen again. And now back to our scheduled story

* * *

"Honestly, the nerve of some people." Zane said to which everyone nodded in agreement. 

Tai sighed then introduced everyone "Meems the brunette in the red blazer is Jaden. The tall one is Zane and the shrimp is his younger brother Syrus. The goth wannabe is Chazz. The guy in the yellow blazer is Bastion. The guy wearing the bandanna is Hasslberry but we call him Sarge. And the cute girl is Alexis. Everyone this is Mimi and her partner Palmon."

"Oh you're part of Tai's original team, the one who moved to America." Jaden said

"He told you about me?" Mimi asked

"Well he didn't tell me everything but he did tell me all about how Palmon became Togemon to fight Monzaemon and how he rescued you from the convention centre dressed in your PJ's, I never believed it but being here shows me its all true." Mimi blushed slightly

"As to what happened I ended up on File Island where we ran into each other. On the journey back here I did some thinking and I've decided, if I'm gonna be your leader then you all deserve to know the truth about me." Tai said

"Tai you don't have to, we understand if you don't want to." Alexis stated Tai smile "Thanks Lex but if I'm going to make a fresh start with you all then I have to come clean about my past. Besides how could you ever trust me if I kept things from you."

The group sat down under the shade of a large tree listening to Tai's story, he told them everything.

He told them about the night at Highton View Terrace when a Greymon, that hatched from a digi egg that came out his computer, fought Parrotmon.

He told them about how he and Mimi along with Sora Izzy Joe TK and Matt were first taken to the digital world and met their partners.

How Agumon had become Greymon for the first time as well as how all the partners of the original team achieved Champion.

He told them about how Patamon had become Angemon then sacrificed himself to beat Devimon.

How they first met Gennai and journeyed to Server where they encountered their next foe, Etamon.

He told them of his shame, how he forced Agumon to digivolve which unleashed a horror named SkullGreymon.

He told them of how Datamon had kidnapped Sora and how he had rescued her.

Of how he'd unlocked the power of his crest allowing Greymon to become MetalGreymon who finally destroyed Etamon.

Of how he and Agumon were transported back to earth and had visited his sister Kari when digimon began appearing around the city although no one except Agumon and the two siblings could see them, it was then Tai realized he had to return to the digital world as he couldn't let his friends fight alone.

He told them about on returning he found that the team had split up and after meeting up with TK Joe and Matt went to find them.

He told them about the state Sora had been when they found her and how she unlocked her crest of love allowing her partner Biyomon to digivolve to Garudamon in order to fight their newest foe Myotismon.

He told how Myotismon had transported himself to their world and how they pursued him.

How they battled his minions in the streets of their home town of Odaiba.

How his sister Kari was in fact the chosen child of light and that one of Myotismon's followers, Gatomon, was in truth her partner.

Mimi then butted in and told the others of how Palmon had become Liliymon.

He told them of Wizardmon and his sacrifice and how his death had allowed Gatomon to become Angewomon and how she defeated Myotismon.

He told them of how Myotismon returned as VenomMyotismon and how Agumon and Gabumon achieved their strongest forms WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

He told them of their return to the digital world to face their toughest foes yet, MetalSeadramon Puppetmon Machinedramon and Piedmon, the Dark Masters.

How WarGrymon defeated MetalSeadramon.

How Matt had been stupid enough to listen to the words of the enemy and turned on them.

How they found out about the legend of the digidestined but how it ultimately drove them apart.

How Sora Izzy TK Kari and himself raided Puppetmon's stronghold and the defeat of Puppetmon at the hands of MetalGarurumon.

He told them how Kari had gotten sick in Machinedramon's city and how he and Izzy had gone to look for medicine.

He even told them about how Kari had nearly died when they were young due to her weak immune system and his stupidity and how it haunted him to this day.

He told them of how upon their return they were attacked and they fell into the catacombs of the city where WarGreymon finally defeated Machinedramon.

He told them how'd they'd gone to the Dark Master's fortress atop Spiral Mountain to face the last Dark Master Piedmon who sent LadyDevimon to fight them, knowing that they couldn't do it alone Tai told them he sent Sora and TK to round up Matt Joe and Mimi so they could face Piedmon together, leaving MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon to deal with LadyDevimon.

He told them how WarGreymon valiantly fought Piedmon trying to buy time until Sora and the others showed up and just when all hope seemed lost they arrived.

However not even the combined strengths of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had been enough to defeat the crazed clown who humiliated them further by turning both destined and their digimon into…key chains until only TK Kari and Angemon remained and how Angemon became MagnaAngemon and restored them to normal before sealing Piedmon in his Gate Destiny.

He told them of how they encountered the true threat to the digital world, who was long ago sealed away by the first digidestined, Apocalymon. No matter how hard they fought they were no match for this ancient evil who demonstrated his power by returning all their partners to rookie (with the exception of Gatomon, who's a champion), destroyed their crests and turned them into digital data transporting them to a strange place filled with 1's and 0's.

It was in this place they discovered the truth about the crests that they were in truth part of them and could never be destroyed. Using there power their partners digivolved to their highest forms and reassembled themselves and together fought Apocalymon, the six ultimate's destroyed his Death Claws to distracted him WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon destroyed his humanoid form.

Just when it seemed victory was assured Apocalymon told them his humanoid form was only a part of him, albeit an important one. He then attempted to take both worlds down with him with his ultimate attack, Total Annihilation. However, their digivises contained the attack resulting in Apocalymon's total destruction.

He told them of their loss when they were sent back to the real world leaving their partners behind. He told them of what happened one year later when a digimon called Kuramon appeared on the internet and began devouring information until it mutated into a creature called Diaboromon and how WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had somehow merged together to become Omnimon in order to defeat him.

He told them of threat that had emerged three years later, however it wasn't another digimon like Myotismon and Piedmon but a human boy named Ken who'd been infected with something called a dark spore and was calling himself the Digimon Emperor. Ken had constructed giant structures called control spires which blocked the digivolving process and gave power to the dark rings which he used to enslave digimon.

However by this point most of the original team were in high school leaving it up to three new kids Davis Yolie and Cody and their partners Veemon Hawkmon and Armadillomon as well as TK and Kari to deal with Ken, but with the control spires rendering digimon unable to digivolve they had to master a new form of power called Digimetals allowing their partners to Armor Digivolve.

Overtime Ken grew more ambitious and enslaved Agumon and tried to make him digivolve into MetalGreymon but instead Agumon once more became SkullGreymon who defeated the new team with very little effort before reverting back to Agumon. Realizing his dark rings couldn't control an ultimate level digimon, Ken created a more powerful version called the dark spiral and was successful in making Agumon become the viral version of MetalGreymon and it was only when Davis found a new Digimetal were able to free Agumon.

He told them how Ken created a digimon called Kimeramon who defeated TK and the others with very little effort. However just when things seemed there darkest Davis, who refused to surrender, obtained the golden Digimetal allowing Veemon to golden armor digivolve to Magnamon however it was only when Ken's partner Wormmon sacrificed himself to transfer his strength was Magnamon able to defeat Kimeramon.

The death of his partner somehow made Ken realize all the pain he had caused and set off to find Wormmons digiegg so together he could try and begin make up for the things he did. Eventually after sometime Ken joined Davis and the others as an official member of the team.

Not long after this the teams partners masters regular digivolution Veemon became EX-Veemon Wormmon became Stingmon Hawkmon became Aquilamon and Armadillomon became Ankylomon, and it turned out it was just in time as another threat arose who were creating powerful artificial digimon from control spires erected by Ken as the digimon emperor, Arukenimon and her lackey Mummymon. To combat this new threat, the gang learned of DNA Digivolution, enabling their partners to fuse with each other in pairs for more power.

However things seemed to get worse when using 100 control spires and a lock of her own hair, Arukenimon created her most powerful warrior BlackWarGreymon who defeated the digidestined without even trying. But when given the order to finish the job, BlackWarGreymon surprisingly refused to obey Arukenimon and simply flew away.

It would turn out that, due to the number of spires used, BlackWarGreymon had developed a conscious mind, separating him from his 'mindless' siblings. But it also made BlackWarGreymon confused about his purpose in life, with many questions that needed answers.

It was then the digidestined leaned of the Destiny Stones and tried to protect them however BlackWarGreymon always got the best of them, even defeat defeating MagnaAngemon by escaping his Gate of Destiny. By destroying Destiny Stones BlackWarGreymon threw off the balance of the digital world.

When BlackWarGreymon attempted to destroy the last stone Azulongmon appeared, BlackWarGreymon attempted to combat him, but Azulongmon explained to BlackWarGreymon that all things had a purpose in life. Thankful for hearing that, BlackWarGreymon left to find his purpose.

After this the action was brought to the Real World and The mastermind behind everything that had happened so far appeared, Yukio Oikawa.

Tai told them about the now infamous Christmas eve amongst the digidestined, he told them about how he found Sora waiting outside Matt's dressing room and how she broke his heart when said she was waiting for him.

He went on to tell them about the digimon that attacked the show and about the control spire that appeared rendering their partner unable to digivolve it was only when Davis and the others showed up destroying the control spire and together they sent the digimon back where they came from.

However it turned out what happened was just the beginning as the next day digimon began appearing all over the world but with no way to help all they could do was watch. It was then hope arrived when Gennai appeared brining with him one of Azulongmon's digicores which not only allowed the originals partners to digivolve to ultimate but allowed Ken and Davis's fusion digimon Paildramon to mega digivolve into a giant dragon digimon called Imperialdramon.

Using Imperialdramon's ability to fly faster then sound the team split up in hopes of saving their world. Izzy and Kari in Hong Kong, Joe and Cody in Australia, Sora and Yolie in Russia, Tai and TK in France, Matt and Ken in Mexico and Davis who met up with Mimi in the US and discovered there were digidestined all over the world and together successfully sent the rampaging digimon back before heading home.

Things however weren't all that great, up to this point the new team had only fought enslaved digimon and ones created from control spires soon they'd have to fight real digimon…and destroy them. And that day came sooner then they expected when three digimon appeared MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, and SkullSatamon and had come to Earth in search of Ken and the dark spore within him. During a battle with SkullSatamon the original's partners transferred all the power they got from Azulongmon to Imperialdramon allowing him to become Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and finally defeated SkullSatamon.

It was then their master Daemon appeared and told them to hand over Ken however Oikawa managed to copy the Spore first and implanted it into children kidnapped while the digidestined were gone who wish for the greatness Ken had as the digimon emperor, before Daemon could get his hands on him. Daemon was repelled into a place in the digital world called the Dark Area and Oikawa made his escape along with the children he infected with the dark sores.

Eventually, the digidestined confront Oikawa, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, Cody's father. Hiroki and Oikawa used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the digital world and dreaming of going there one day.

A few days after the world tour BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Oikawa for disrupting the balance of both worlds as he deemed since he created Mummymon and Arukenimon with his own DNA, Oikawa did not belong in either world after realizing his lack of answers for the questions of his existence in the digital world, which caused Oikawa to see BlackWarGreymon as ungrateful.

However, before he could kill the man, WarGreymon intervened (Agumon gaining more power from Azulongmon) and engaged him in battle. The raging battle spread into the nearby city, neither side able to gain the upper hand until the fight was joined by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who together with WarGreymon fought BlackWarGreymon. After the battle it took lectures from Wormmon, Agumon and Veemon about the importance of life to convince BlackWarGreymon to enjoy life's pleasures and talk him out of killing Oikawa.

BlackWarGreymon then showed up when Cody's grandfather tried to talk Oikawa out of his plan. A strange entity momentarily took over Oikawa's body and with the additional power from absorbing one of the Dark Flowers, fired a blast of dark energy at Cody's grandfather. BlackWarGreymon stepped in front and took the full blast, saving Cody's grandfather's life, but he was mortally wounded by the blast. Oikawa fled and BlackWarGreymon realized that something was actually controlling Oikawa. He used the last of his strength to seal the Highton View Terrace Gate to the digital world to prevent the entity controlling Oikawa from entering the Digital World. In the process, he found the purpose he had searched for all along and died a hero's death.

The next day Oikawa's final scheme to enter the digital world was revealed. His hope was for the Spores to convert the children's innocence (which lets them enter the digital world by using this energy) so that he could use to traverse the dimensional barrier. However, the entity controlling him had other plans, and brought Oikawa to another dimension which was a world of dreams and nightmares, it emerged from Oikawa's body and began to absorb the powers of the spores into himself, and so the real evil mastermind revealed himself, Myotismon, again reborn this time as MaloMyotismon (Jaden: Wow, that's kinda anticlimactic). Upon his resurrection, he tortured and killed Arukenimon as an excuse to test his new found power on her.

After Mummymon was killed by MaloMyotismon in an attempt to avenge Arukenimon, Davis was the only one willing to fight, as everyone else was too afraid to battle someone as sadistic and merciless as MaloMyotismon.

Fueled by his courage, Ex-Veemon attacked MaloMyotismon with everything he had, doing some major damage. MaloMyotismon tried to incapacitate them all by using their desires against them, but since Davis' greatest desire was to see MaloMyotismon defeated, he was able to break free of the spell and rescue the others. Davis' desire enabled all the different forms of all the digimon to appear simultaneously, forming a digimon army that unleashed a massive series of attacks that seriously injured MaloMyotismon.

However, in the end they only did him a favor, sending him into the digital world, where he was most powerful, many times more-so than previously, as seen by absorbing the data of all of the dark power in the digital world.

He posed a challenging battle for the digidestined, who were not able to defeat him even with all the digivolved forms of their digimon. During the fight, a lot of digimon as well as the main digidestined's partners appeared on the edge of the canyon where some of them were partners to the other digidestined and MaloMyotismon launched his Screaming Darkness attack on them where all the digidestined encountered appeared in the digital world.

Again, the help of the digivices was required to defeat him; this time it took the light from the digivices of all the children in the world causing Myotismon's body to dissolve into a dark spirit. Then the light from the digivices created a new weapon for Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, a large cannon that he used to fire his 'Giga Crusher' attack to completely destroy Myotismon's data.

After MaloMyotismon's defeat, Oikawa used the dream dimension to fulfill his own desire. His body was transformed into energy in the form of a flock of butterflies, which spread across the Digital World, restoring peace and harmony becoming its guardian.

However it turned out they weren't done yet. Several months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the digidestined had to go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger digidestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon. With the help of TK Kari Angemon and Angewomon, Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World.

Things got out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon.

It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon were able to defeat it on their own. In the end, Omnimon gave his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, becoming his most powerful form, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting him back up into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the digidestined digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade is powered up, allowing all of the Kuramon to be destroyed for good.

And finally he told them of how he ran away from home.

After he was done Jaden and the others stared at him in silence "Whoa." Sarge said after a few minutes "That's a lot action you've seen." "No joke." Syrus added

"Wait," Mimi spoke up "Matt knew about your feelings for Sora and that bastard still went behind your back."

"And he's supposed to have the crest of friendship, its clear he doesn't know the meaning of the word." Zane said annoyance in his voice

"No joke. Stealing your best friend's girl is the lowest thing you can do." Jaden stated "Yeah even I'm not that much of a jerk." Chazz added Bastion nodded in agreement.

Tai who had been looking at the ground since he'd finished his story suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and looking up found saw Alexis's blond locks

"Tai are you ok?" "Not really." He replied "Talking about it brought back a lot memories and feelings, not all of them good."

"Tai you are a great guy, your brave caring. I promise you'll find someone who deserves you. If this Sora was shallow to choice some blond wannabe to see that then she doesn't deserve you." Slowly Tai wrapped an arm around her waist "Thanks."

Just then Gennai appeared carrying the boy's clothes "So how long have you been there?" Zane asked "I arrived around the first time Tai fought Dioboromon." The sage replied and handed the boys their clothes "I also took the liberty to modify your PDA's so should you be separated again you will be able to contact one another in the digital world and also send messages to one another to the real world from here as well." "Cool."

The boys walked into the woods so they could change into their cloths "Tai, can I speak with you in privet for a moment?" Gennai asked Tai then got to his feet and he and the sage walked off to one side and began talking in low voices leaving Alexis and Mimi by themselves

"Say Alexis…" Mimi said after a few moments of silence "Are you and Tai…" "No, were just friends." Alexis replied she then turned to the cinnamon haired girl a catty grin on her face "Why, interested?" "Once, along time ago but seeing the way he looked at Sora I knew he'd never feel the same about me but I was ok with it. I knew what was going to happen maybe we could have had a shot…guess I'll never know. Doesn't matter now I guess."

Just then Jaden and the others emerge from the woods fully dressed at the same time Tai and Gennai were done talking "I believe it is time for you all to return to the real world." The sage said he then clapping his hands two swirling vortexes appeared "The one on the left will transport Tai and the other back to school. The other shall transport Mimi back to her home in the states. Just point your digivises at it and say open at it will transport you."

Mimi stared at the portal that would take her home for a full minute then turned to look at Tai "Well I guess this is it." he said "Yeah." She replied he then pulled her into a hug "It was great seeing you again." he said "You too, be safe." She replied "Oh and don't worry I won't tell the other where you are, that's what you were going to ask me right?" "Thanks." He then released her Mimi took a piece of paper and pen from her pocket and scribbled something on it before handing it to him

"Here, maybe when your not to busy saving the world you could call me sometime." "I'd like that." Mimi headed towards the first portal when a large blue creature emerges from the forest that had a metal head and skull for hands, "What the hell…" Syrus exclaimed and Bastion checked his D-arc

Deltamon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Synthetic Digimon  
Attacks: Triplex Forces, Serpent Bite

"Triplex Force…" the creature cried each of its mouths glowing and formed a giant orb and fired it as a beam of energy

"Mimi…" Tai tackled the girl and partner to the ground then used his body to shield them as the attack destroyed the portal that would have taken them home.

"Everyone get out of here." Zane ordered "But what about that thing?" Syrus cried "I'll handle it, just go." Zane replied. Tai got to his feet picking up Mimi as he so and ran towards the second portal whilst the others were already gone through it, he grabbed his D-arc pointed it at the portal and yelled "Open." Then instantly he Mimi Agumon and Palmon were sucked through it.

Zane drew four cards from his deck, his three Cyber Dragons and Power Bond, "Dragons unite and form Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)." The three mechanical serpent like creatures appeared momentarily before combining into the triple headed beast "And since I used Power Bond its attack points double (CED 4000→8000). Now attack with Super Strident Blaze…"

The three headed creature unleashed three beams of blue energy from its jaws Deltamon doing the same, the two attacks collided with each other causing explosion of almost blinding light however Cyber End Dragon's attack was the more powerful overpowering Deltamon and vaporising it.

At the same time Zane and Gaomon were running towards the portal, pointed his D-arc at it and yelled "Open…" and the pair were sucked in and transported back to the real world.

Kari walked towards the large tent that had been erected in the same spot where Matt had played his first concert on that infamous Christmas, enjoying the buzz of excitement that was in the air the path surrounded by stalls that was selling various fast foods and merchandise.

One of the local stores was hosting a Duel Monster's tournament. Although it would be exciting to watch, especially since Davis Ken and TK would be competing, she felt that something somewhere was amiss, so much so that she couldn't focus on supporting her friends.

But what could it be if there were any problems in the Digital World she and the others would have been contacted about it, she sighed _'Is this the same thing Tai went through after our first adventure, great I'm turning into a combat junkie.'_

She was brought back to reality when her shoulder connected with that of another person causing the contents of her bag to fall the ground "I'm sorry." She said as she bent over to scoop her belongings "Don't worry about it." looking up Kari saw a guy around the same age as her brother with platinum hair and crystal blue eyes, he wore a grey suit and black collarless shirt and tie.

He then knelt down and helped her gather her stuff, both their eyes fell upon Kari's pink and white D-3 and their hands touched as they both tried to grab it at the same time

"Well…this is awkward." The young man said let out a nervous laugh "Yeah." Kari replied, the guy then grabbed her digivise and handed it to her once they'd both straightened up

"Thank you." Kari said putting it back in her bag

"No problem." He replied. Just then a noise was heard and he pulled a cell phone from his pocket "Sorry I have to take this, but it was nice meeting you Ms…"

"Kari, my names Kari." She told him "Aster." He replied "Hope I see you round Kari."

He then walked off behind one of the stalls. Kari watched him walk away till he was out of side, her eyes then fell upon her hand, the same one he had touched even if it was accidental. Shaking her head she resumed her journey towards the tent a small smile on her face.

* * *

AN Fiiinaly chapter 8 is done, sorry it took so long, hope it was worth it. I'm also sorry for the amount of material thats in this chapter, buts its not excatly easy to recap 2 whole seasons and 3 movies in 1000 words or less. Anyways I'm gonna be working on the next chapters other pieces of work before I get started on the next chapter of this. Don't forget to review. Till next time, peace yo. 


	9. Make yourself at home

AN  
"Blah"- Speach  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams memories

I own niether Digimon or YuGiOh GX. Digimon is owned by Bandia and YuGiOh GX is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Shonen Jump.

* * *

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 9: Make yourself at home

All was quite in the empty dormitory when suddenly the computer screen on the desk flared into life and seconds later there was aloud crash followed by several groans. On the floor in a large pile were Syrus Chazz Bastion Sarge Alexis Jaden Mimi Tai and Zane with their partners lying on top of them

"Well this is just great, being squashed between Syrus and Bastion is just how I wanted to send my day." Chazz said sarcastically

"Where are we anyway?" Mimi asked

"Well judging by the yellow carpet and curtains I'd say we're back at Duel Academy. Plus judging by all the writing on the wall that to me makes no sense we're in Bastion's dorm room." Tai replied.

Soon all of them were back on their feet a beeping was heard indicating Bastion he'd got mail "I say it's from Gennai." He reported "It says that we'll be contacted if we are needed. He goes onto say we can access digital gates from any computer, all we need to is point our D-arcs at the screen and it will create one for us to access." A beeping was heard and the screens on the D-arc glowed momentarily

"Guess this means that program has become available." Zane said staring at the devise

"Well that's all well and good but what do we tell Banner and the others where we've been and why we didn't show up for the test yesterday." Syrus said Tai meanwhile was going through the features on his D-arc when he came across a clock and calendar feature

"I wouldn't worry." Everyone then checked said feature on their own devises "Great Scott, it's just after four in the afternoon and the date is the same as when we left. According to this we've only been gone two hours." Bastion exclaimed

"Yeah, time moves faster in the digital world. Guess we should have mentioned that." Mimi said sheepishly.

"We have a problem guys," Jaden said "I mean its cool that Monodramon and the others are here but what are we gonna do with them now they are?"

"The sarge does have a point," Hassleberry added "I mean it's not like they can just run around campus, people would see um."

"Hassleberry and Jaden are right and I doubt anyone would believe that they came from another dimension no matter how friendly and open minded Sheppard is." Zane said "Crowler would have them sent off to some lab to be dissected and test run on them before the day was threw."

Alexis felt something on her leg and looking down saw Salamon looking up at her with sad eyes "Please don't let them Alexis, I don't want to be taken away from you." Alexis gave her a small smile a knelt down till she was almost eye level with the pink creature "Don't worry I'd never let anyone take you."

Monodramon then appeared beside the pink beast type "Don't worry Salamon I'd never let anyone take you away, if anyone tried they'd have to go through me first and I'd pound um into the ground." He said flashing her a grin "Thanks Monodramon." Salamon replied.

Meanwhile Tai had taken Mimi aside "So what you?" he asked "Huh." "Do you wanna call your parents and tell them about your situation?"

"No I…" she then looked like she was about to cry but she instantly turned away from him "Mimi."

"I…I can't go home." She then felt Tai wrap his arms around her "Hey, its ok." He whispered into her ear she then managed to turn herself around so she was now facing him, all without breaking his embrace

"Could I…could I possibly stay here with you, just for a little bit. It's just that things aren't too great for me at home right now." She asked "Yeah of course." He replied he then released her and turned to the others

"Chazz you're giving up your room for the night." "What!" the ebony haired duelist exclaimed

"Mimi will be sticking around for a while so she'll need a place to crash." Tai said "The boat from the main land arrives early tomorrow morning, we can just say Meems is a transfer student from another school till then she can crash in Chazz's room tonight and we can find figure something out in the morning. As for Agumon and the other digimon, guess we'll just have to hide them as best we can till we can think of something more permanent."

It took another twenty minutes of arguing but they eventually got Chazz to agree when Hassleberry mentioned that his room in the Ra dorm was still vacant, afterwards the gang split up Chazz headed back to the Slifer dorm to get his room ready for Mimi and Zane headed back to his own dorm. Bastion had already got to work on creating some documentation for Mimi.

Tai Jaden Hassleberry Syrus and Alexis escorted Mimi to the main campus building planning to sneak into the school stores and 'borrow' a uniform for Mimi "So what are we gonna do, she can't be in Obelisk Blue." Alexis said "I mean Ms Fontaine is great and all but Crowler will ask too many questions."

"Well she could always do what Blair did." Syrus suggested Jaden shuddering uncomfortably didn't go unnoticed

"Who's Blair?" Mimi asked "This kid who snuck in because she had a crush on Zane by disguising herself as a boy. She ended up dueling Jay and well her affection were transferred to him." Tai replied "Anyways I don't think that's going to work with you Meems. She was only 11 and your ah…how do I put this? You're more…developed."

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or not." Mimi said

"Actually Slifer Red might be the best place for her. If she's a transfer student she'd have to start there as the semester has already started, plus no on will ask any questions." Jaden said "Good thinking sarge." Said Hassleberry "Plus we'll be able to keep an eye on her."

Tai then pulled a Slifer blazer out of a locker "Here, I know it's a little big but please note this is a boys blazer. And there aren't any girls currently in Slifer."

Mimi looked at the article as it was handed to her "Does anyone know where I can find a sewing kit?" "Err…I'm sure I could borrow one from one of my roommates for you, but why?" Alexis asked "Oh I figured if I'm gonna wear this then no one would mind if made some minor alterations to it." Mimi replied which caused everyone to sweat drop.

Later that night Mimi lay on Chazz's double bed listening to the waves that crashed against the cliff below, Palmon lay next to her sound asleep. _'How did I get here, when did everything get so complicated?'_ images began flashing before her eyes.

Her parents in the kitchen.

Her father raising a glass of whisky to his mouth.

Her mother in the bathtub crying her eyes out.

Michael smiling then in a flash he had a look of pure hatred that truly frightened her. A she raised her hand to her left cheek which she was hidden from sight by her hair (AN: yeah I should have mentioned that last chapter, sorry) a tear rolled her face _'How did my life become such a mess.'_

Tai was staring up at the ceiling of the room he shared with Jaden Syrus and Hassleberry who along with their partners and his were sound asleep however Tai found himself restless. Shaking his head he got out of bed and as quietly as he could existed the room and headed out to get some air. It was then he heard the sound of someone crying and it was coming from Mimi's room.

"Mimi, Mimi its me Tai. Are you alright?" he asked knocking gently on the door, it was then to his surprise he found that the door was unlocked. Hoping he didn't see anything that would be deemed inappropriate (as it would most likely end up with him in a great deal of pain) he slowly opened the door and saw Mimi sitting on the bed clad only in her underwear (which had an image of Ichigo Kurosaki from BLEACH on them) and a t-shirt he had lent her

"Tai." She said seeing him standing the doorway "I heard you crying." Tai said entering the room closing the door behind him, he then got the shock of his life when she leapt out of bed wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his

"Mimi what the…" he said when he was finally able to break the kiss "Tai, don't leave me here alone. Tell me I'm beautiful, say you love me anything I don't care if it's a lie please just hold me. I don't want to he alone."

She then buried her head in his shoulder and began sobbing Tai gently picked her up and placed her on the bed before sitting down next to her

"Mimi what's wrong, did something happen?" he asked Mimi said nothing she pulled back the hair that covered her left cheek revealing a bruise that marred her skin

"Who did this?" Tai asked his voice was hard and his eyes showed signs of anger Mimi turned her gaze to the ground "Mimi, tell."

"M…Michael…he…he hit me." She choked out "He took me out to dinner, then we went dancing. Then he mentioned this place that would serve us drinks so we went there, I was expecting it to be really seedy but it's was nice there so we had a few drinks then around midnight he call a cab and we went back to his place as his parents were away. That's when things got…" she stopped and let out a choked sob Tai however got the idea "He said something about going to his room then when I said I no he got angry and then…" she then broke down again burying her head in his chest.

Tai on the other hand sat there his body felt numb this however was instantly replaced by rage, when he first met her Mimi had been a spoilt self absorbed little rich girl but over the course of their adventures had grown into one of the strongest people he knew and now due to the actions of another so-called digidestines she had been reduced to a sobbing child. Something suddenly occurred to him what if something else happened that night, what if Michael…he didn't even want to consider it but from Mimi's current demeanour he couldn't help but think that. And if that was the case Tai was going to do to Michael want he had done to Datamon years ago when he'd kidnapped Sora.

"I'll kill him." he hissed his eyes momentarily flashed red. Mimi's eyes shot open upon hearing this looking up she saw a murderous look in his eyes "I'm gonna grab my D-arc find a digital gate to the states then I'm gonna rip his heart out of his chest and ram it back down his throat."

He was about to rise from the bed when Mimi's hold on him became even tighter "Tai, no." she begged

"Mimi let me go." Tai ordered "Let go of me NOW." "Tai you're scaring me." Mimi squeaked this however seemed to snap Tai out of his red haze

"Oh god." He then wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry. Meem's I…" he paused a moment "I'm sorry but I have to know, did he do anything else?"

"No, he'd had a few drinks by then and he passed out before anything else could happen." Tai breathed a sigh of relief. The two of them then sat there on the bed entwined with one another till Tai broke the silence "Don't worry I promise I won't let no one hurt you ever again." he then broke the embrace and got up

"Guess I should be heading back to my own room now." He was about to head over to the door when Mimi grabbed his arm "Tai, would you…stay with me tonight." Tai looked at her "Ok."

She budged over allowing him to get in beside her and Tai pulled the covers over them, soon the two of them were taken by slumbers sweet embrace once again entwined with one another.

Sunlight filtered in through the gap in the curtains falling upon the two teens who occupied the bed, just the sound of someone yelling "Go Elemental Hero Wildedge, attack with Scimitar Slash." Followed by the sound of a cry then something hitting the ground which aroused the pair from slumber

"Ah the traditional wake up call." Tai groaned he noticed that Mimi was rested her head on his chest who was also beginning to stir and looked at him with her cinnamon eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones "Hey." She said "Hey, you feeling better?" he asked "Yeah, thanks for last night...and I'm sorry about y'know that kiss."

"He don't worry about it." he replied let out a little nervous laugh "I should go and get ready for school, got this test I have to take in about an hour."

"Oh good luck." She said Tai nodded then untangled himself from her and got out of bed and headed for the door "I'll see you later." Mimi watched as he left then once the door had closed she brought her hand up and touched her lips unbeknown to her that outside the door Tai was doing the same thing.

It felt as though they'd spent an eternity in that room but finally the school day was over, once they were out Tai Jaden Alexis Bastion Hasleberry and Syrus decided to meet up with Mimi and as well as now let the digimon out for some air. After grabbing some food from the cafeteria they found themselves a nice shady spot near the Slifer dorm trying their best to keep their partners for eating all their food. Bastion however was busy scribbling away on a piece of scrap paper

"Hey Bastion what you up to?" Jaden asked peering over the yellows shoulder he'd written the names of various duel monster cards "You're building another deck?"

"Yes I'm creating a special deck to support FanBeemon. My main problem right now is that none of my current decks contain any insect cards. So I'm trying to think of what cards are the best to make the most of his abilities." Bastion replied

"Hmm tough one." Hassleberry said "FanBeemon can only handle the power of level 4 and lower monsters and most insect cards of that level tend to be quiet weak whilst the stronger ones are usually level's 5 and higher."

"Don't worry You'll think of something Bastion, I mean you are the smartest guy I know." Jaden said just then the sound of footsteps heading towards them was heard

"Crud, quick you guys hide and stay quiet till they've gone." Tai hissed ushering the digimon to hide behind a nearby bush.

Just as soon as they were hidden a group of boys from Obelisk Blue appeared and walked up to them, amongst them was a guy with blond hair in the same style Matt had when during his first adventure in the digital world

"Hey there Alexis," he said his voice oozing with confidence flashing what he thought was a winning smile "Y'know I was wondering if you'd like to hang with me instead of these Slifer Red rejects." His smarmy attitude was making Tai's skin crawl and looking at the group he wasn't the only one

"As tempting as that sounds I'm afraid I must decline." Alexis relied not even meeting the boys gaze "What, you'd rather hang out with a bunch of dead lasts from Slifer then one of the top first years in Obelisk Blue?" the blue student cried out

"Much rather." Alexis replied the blue student looked as though he was about to blow his top when Jaden appeared between him and Alexis

"Hey, lets just chill for a second." He said his voice cheerful but Tai could tell that this guy bugged him too "Your that Jaden Yuki kid." The blue student said "Yeah nice to meet ya bro." Jaden holding his hand to the boy who slapped it away

"I'm not your bro you Slifer scum." the blue snarled "You make me sick. Thinking someone like you is worthy to be in the presence of someone like Alexis. You and your little group of dead lasts."

"What you say?" Tai snapped he was about to introduce the blue students face to his fist when Bastion and Hassleberry restrained him

"Whoa there Corporal." Hassleberry said

"Ooh so you got some yellows as your little toadies as well. I guess that just goes to show you why we in Obelisk Blue are the top of the heap here and you Slifer and Ra reject will never amount to shit."

"What you say?" Bastion demanded "You heard me, you may have beaten a third rate hack like Princeton but against an elite duelist like myself you'd be crushed like the insect you are." The blue student said a superior smirk on his face his words touching a nerve with both Bastion and Hassleberry who looked on furiously

"That's enough." Everyone got a shock when Jaden snapped at the blue student, they'd never seen Jaden raise his voice to anyone "No one insults my friends and no one tells Alexis who she can and can't hang out with. You think just cos your in Obelisk you're superior to everyone else. Well if you're so sure why don't we throw down here and now."

The blue seemed stunned for a second then a sinister grin spread across his face "Fine, my deck is unbeatable. I'll be known throughout the whole island a the guy who beat the 'invincible' Jaden Yuki then Alexis will be fawning all over me after she see's what a loser you are." Both of them strapped on their duel disks inserted their decks and drew five cards

[JLP: 4000 "Alright now get your game on." Jaden drew his first card "I'll start by playing E-Emergency Call which transfers an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." He then went through his deck and picked a card from it "Next I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)." A man wearing dark blue spandex as well as light blue helmet chest plate shoulder pads gloves boots and a white cape along with to water tanks strapped to its back that were connected to a small water cannon mounted to a metal wrist guard "And since Bubbleman's the only card on my field I get to pick up 2 more cards." He then drew again "Next I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

"That's it, how sad." His opponent said as he drew his card [OBSLP: 4000 "I play Rapid Fire Magician (1600/1200). Now attack this piece of trash." A man wearing a black leather outfit carrying 2 sceptres appeared it then fired two orbs of magical energy which destroyed Bubbleman [JLP: 3200

"But guess what scum it gets better because while this card is face-up on the field, you take 400 points of damage each time either of use plays a normal spell card. Like this one Magical Blast, I can inflict 200 points of damage to your life points for each Spellcasters on my field." A ball of energy emerged from the card and struck Jaden in the chest then a red aura appeared around the magician causing Jaden to lose another 600 points [JLP: 2600 "Oh and I'm afraid I have some more bad news because when Magical Blast is in my graveyard I can add it to my hand but it does mean I can't draw anymore cards. But from the looks of things with this combo I won't need any of them to defeat you. Now make your pathetic move."

Jaden breathed deep as he drew _'I need to find someway to stop his combo, the only thing I can think of is to destroy his magician so I won't lose another 400 points every time he plays a spell. Unfortunately he still has Magical Blast and he can play that with any Spellcaster monster but it's all I got.'_ "Alright I play Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300)." a man wearing a blue and white outfit as well as a helmet complete with visor as well as a pair of metal wings strapped to its back with jet turbines in them appeared "Now you see Startos has 2 special abilities and when he's summoned I get to activate one and I chose his second which lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." He then searched his deck again "Now I play H-Heated Heart which hooks my monster up with 500 extra points." (EHS 1800→2300) [JLP: 2000 "Now attack with Cyclone Force." The turbines began spinning creating a tornado that ripped the magician to shreds

[OBSLP: 3300 His opponent scowled momentarily his graveyard then lit up and a card slipped out of it "I add Magical Blast to my hand, then I'll play Blast Magician (1400/1700) in defence mode then activate Magical Blast dealing you 200 points of damage." A man wearing red robes appeared crouching behind a scythe like staff [JLP: 1800

Jaden then took his next turn "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400), Stratos attack Blast Magician and Sparkman attack directly with Static Shock Wave." Straros created another cyclone that destroyed the magician and from it emerged Sparkman who fired an orb of electrical power at the Obelisk student [OBSLP: 1700 "Next I play my trap Elemental Recharge, which boosts my life points by 1000 for each Elemental Hero on my field." [JLP: 3800

The blue student then drew a card opting not to play Magical Blast that turn "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw 2 cards." He drew again "Next is the spell card Reload meaning I can add all the cards in my hand to my deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards." He followed the cards instructions "Now I play Royal Magical Library (0/2000) in defence mode." A large book shelf appeared behind him "Next I play Nightmare's Steelcage meaning neither of us can attack for the next two turns which in turn activates the special power of Royal Magical Library, every time a spell card is played, my card gets a spell counter." A large cage appeared around Jaden and his monsters and one of the books on the library shelves lit up.

Jaden let out a frustrated sigh as he drew "I play R - Righteous Justice, with this I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field equal to the number of Elemental Hero's on the field, so your cage goes bye bye." The cage dematerialized The blue student smirked

"So what your R-Righteous Justice is a spell card so all you've done is help me by placing another counter on my monster. And here's a card you might recognize, Magical Blast which in turn puts a third counter on my monster." [JLP: 3600 "Now I play my Royal Magical Library's special ability, I remove my 3 counters to draw another card." He drew a card his eyes lit up when he saw what he had drawn.

Jaden drew again "I may not be able to do anything right now but you can't hide behind that monster forever. At some point I'll play a monster that can destroy it. For now I'll throw down a couple of face downs and call it a turn." Two cards appeared on the field

"It doesn't matter right now neither of your monsters can get through my defence." The blue student stated

"Great Scott, I see now." Bastion said "What?" Mimi asked

"His strategy. You see Magical Blast can return to his hand each turn but it cancels out his draw phase but by removing spell counters from Royal Magical Library he can play Magical Blast and draw cards. And because Magical Blast returns to his hand each turn he can keep using its effect and keep adding counters to his monster." Bastion replied "Yeah but he still has to wait three turns till he can draw a card." Tai stated.

Suddenly the blue student began laughing manically "I actually your both wrong, I don't need my Library anymore. I play the spell card Magical Dimension."

"What." Tai cried "Great Scott." Bastion exclaimed "Sam Hill." Said Hassleberry "Ah man." Syrus added "Jaden." Alexis gasped "What's going on, why's everyone so freaked out?" Mimi asked

"Magical Dimension is a very dangerous card Meems. He can now trade in his Library and special summon another Spellcaster from his hand as well as destroy one of Jadens monsters. He can now summon a very powerful monster and can destroy one of Jaden's." Tai explained

"That's right so now I trade in my Library to summon my Dark Magician (2500/2100)." The book case disappeared in a flash of white light which took the form of the monster that had been the trademark of the King of Games himself "And now Magical Dimensions other effect kicks in, so say good bye to your Sparkman." Sparkman then disappeared

"Don't worry Jaden you won't have to worry about fighting Dark Magician because I now trade him in to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100)." The magician vanished and in his place stood another spellcaster wearing a long purple robe and wielding a trident like staff "Dark Eradicator Warlock attack Elemental Hero Stratos." The mighty spellcaster unleashed a wave of purple energy destroying Stratos [JLP: 2900

"And now I play Magical Blast again damaging your life points and activating my Warlocks special ability, he inflicts 1000 points of damage to you every time either of us plays a normal spell card." [JLP: 1700

Jaden sweated as he drew a new card _"Kuri Kuri." _just then he heard the voice of his spirit partner _'Kuriboh?'_ he then looked at the card he'd just drawn "I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." A single card appeared on the field

"What that's all he's doing." Syrus said "He's got no defence, as soon as his opponent attacks he'll be wiped out." Tai however wasn't worried as he'd also heard the cry of Winged Kuriboh "Don't worry Sy, Jay knows he'd doing."

"That's pathetic. So much for the invincible Jaden Yuki. It's as I suspected your nothing but a fraud who wins his duels by some fluke, we'll I'm about to expose you as the total loser you really are. Warlock attack and finish this loser off." The mage unleashed another wave of purple energy this time aimed at Jaden

"I play my face down The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, this lets me summon Winged Kuriboh to the field. And since my flute is a quick play spell I don't lose a single point." Jaden announced and the big eyes brown furred creature with mini angels wings appeared ("Cute." Mimi squealed hearts in her eyes) who then intercepted the attack _'Thanks pal.'_ Jaden though as he placed the card in his graveyard "Alright now that Winged Kuriboh is in the graveyard all damage I take this turn is 0 that includes your Magical Blast spell." He announced.

The blue student snarled _'Agh I almost had him if it wasn't for that wretched dust bunny.'_

Jaden drew a new card he knew what to do "I activate my face down card Emergency Provisions, by sacrificing one of my face downs I gain 1000 life points, and since Emergency Provisions is a quick play spell I don't take any damage." One of Jadens cards disappeared and a white aura appeared round his body [JLP: 2700

"Next is O - Oversoul, this lets me special summon a normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard. And I choose Sparkman" the hero wearing blue spandex and gold armor reappeared on the field his oponent didn't seem impressed "Yeah so, you just played a normal spell so you lose 1000 life point due to my Warlocks effect." [JLP: 1700 Jaden however wasn't concerned _'Kuriboh, this one's for you.'_

"Y'know this duel has been really sweet, the combo's you played were awesome. But I got a combo too and it totally rocks. First I remove from play H - Heated Heart E - Emergency Call R - Righteous Justice and O – Oversoul to activate the one and only HERO Flash!! But since I played a normal spell your Warlocks ability activates so I lose 1000 life points but you know not even that will save you now." [JLP: 700

"First HERO Flash!! let's me special summon a normal Elemental Hero from my deck and I'll choose my favourite gal Burstinatrix (1200/800)." the female Elemental Hero in her red full-body jumpsuit appeared next to Sparkman. "And get this, this turn all normal Elemental Hero can attack your life points directly." "Bitchin." Tai cried enthusiastically from the side lines "Go you two activate HERO Flash…" Jaden ordered both hero's looked at each other and nodded then leapt into the air and unleashed their strongest attacks at the Obelisk draining the rest of his life points [OBSLP: 0

"That's game." Jaden said doing his victory pose. The blue student glared at Jaden then a shadow fell over him and looking round saw Zane standing there a scowl decorating his face which caused the student and his little group of cronies to run off screaming like little girls.

"Thanks Zane." Jaden said "Yeah that guy was a total asshole." Tai added

"I don't get it, what was that guy's problem?" Mimi asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." Tai said slapping his forehead "This school is split into three rankings Slifer Red Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. Me Jaden and Sy are in Slifer, were the lowest ranked cos although are dueling skill kick ass are grades aren't that great. Bastion and Sarge are in Ra, there students who have both good grades and dueling skills and have a great deal of potential. Alexis and Zane are Obelisk's who are the top ranking dorm, their supposed to be the best duelist in the whole school but to be honest it's a load of crap and, present company excluded and to a point Alexis's roommates, their all a bunch stuck up snobby assholes."

"Can we come out now?" a voice from the bushes asked "Oh yeah I almost forgot you guys were hiding there, yeah you can come now." Jaden said and the digimon emerged from the bush along with Gaomon "So what did you guys think of my duel, pretty sweet huh?"

"Awesome, you kicked that guys butt." Monodramon replied a grin spread across his face

"So that was a duel. How come you didn't duel Tai?" Agumon said "Don't worry Agumon this is Duel Academy, everyone here eats sleeps and breaths duel monsters." Tai replied

"Yeah but I bet Alexis is a much better duelist then any of you." Salamon stated this then led to the digimon arguing which of their partner was the better duelist whilst Tai and the others watched bemused. This carried on for sometime till it started getting late, everyone then split up to head back to their respective dorms.

Kari didn't know where she was but it reeeally gave her the creeps. She walked along the streets of the city but the thing was there was no people whilst the cold moon shone down from above and a layer of mist covered the ground. The fact she was naked didn't improve her situation any. (AN: visual refrence the city looks like the one when Jaden plays Skyscarper)

_"Poor little child of light all alone, everyone you thought cared about you has abandoned you."_ A voice that seemed to come from all around her, looking up she saw him the one being who till this day haunted her dreams standing there in his blue suit black cape blond hair and red mask _"Myotismon."_ She gasped.

Even though his physical body and data had been destroyed by Imperialdramon over a year and a half ago and there was no way of coming back for him she still feared him. To her he would always be alive in her world. He would always be after her. Waiting for her in the darkest corners of her mind ready to pounce when she least expected. Always preying on her fear.

_"You know it's true. Look around your partner nor your pathetic team-mates are here to protect you even your brother, your so-called hero, decided he can't stand you and who can blame them. You're a weak little child who isn't capable of standing on her own two feet, always needing someone to come to your rescue. Except there's no one coming this time. You're all mine."_

Just then a shining light appeared from above _"What?"_ the vampire exclaimed looking up Kari saw four figures,

One had green skin and was wearing gleaming white and gold armor with a pair of large metallic devises on its back that kinda looked like wings with seven large beam of energy that were tinted green.

Another wore a skin tight one piece gold and silver outfit complete with hood, on its chest was a blue circle with a silver E.

The third wore a blue and yellow outfit that had the arms cut off, had green hair and a visor. On its right arm it had a cannon and a pair of wings on its back.

The fourth wore a lime green body suit sporting gleaming silver armoured gauntlets, shoulder pads and headdress whilst metallic wings sprouting from its back.

Just then a wall of flames erupted from the ground, looking behind her Kari saw a person standing amongst the flames with blazing red eyes, although she couldn't make out any of the persons features he seemed familiar to her. Then the person transformed into a large black dragon its red eyes sparkling like rubies, it let loose an ear splitting roar before spreading its wings and taking flight.

Then without warning the ground began shaking before cracking open and then a large creature emerged from the depths of the earth its body looking as if it was made from a combination of molten metals and volcanic rock, fire forming between its jaws.

_"What is this?"_ Myotismon's eyes were wide with fear. The six creatures unleashed a multitude of attacks their combined energies instantly vaporised the vampire, the light from above grew brighter till it consumed everything. Kari's eyes burst open and looked around breathing heavily _'It was just a dream.'_ She then got out of bed and headed to the bath room where she splashed some water on her face

_'Kami I'm a wreck.'_ She thought looking at her reflection in the mirror

"Kari." Looking round Kari saw Gatomon standing "Kari, what are you doing up?" the cat digimon asked rubbing her eyes with one of her paws "I…I had a weird dream." She replied "Myotismon again?" the two of them were quiet for a few minutes

"I'm going back to bed." Gatomon said then walked off Kari switched the bathroom light off and made her way into the living room and over to the French windows that led to the balcony. She stared out overlooked the city replaying her dream in her mind.

Closing her eyes she saw him once more the man who stood amongst the flames _'Who are you, why you do you seem so familiar to me?'_ sighing she headed towards her room and climbed into bed.

Before drifting off one thought crossed her mind the same that she'd had fo a whole year now _'Tai where ever you are, please be safe.'_

* * *

AN Ok chapter 9 is fini. So it took so long but I've not had alot of time to write recently I found out I failed one of my modules for uni so I had to complelty redo two assignments. That and I also recently got into BLEACH (that shows awesome, hence the reason Mimi has Ichigo panties) and I've also been addictd to Pokemon Pearl (I've won 6 gym badges already). I hope the thing with Mimi wasn't too depressing (I mighta gone a little overbord with the angst) I hope you also enjoyed Jadens duel, I hoping these elements balanced this chapter out. I know your all wondering when are the new guys gonna meet the original digidestined well I can assure you they will meet but I wanna have Jay and the others achive ultimate level first which hopefully will be in a couple more chapters. I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP, till then later. 


	10. Between Light and Darkness

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memories, spirit talk

* * *

_YuGiOh GX_  
Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 10: Between Light and Darkness

"Mega Flame…"

"V-Nova Blast…"

"Baptême d'Amour…"

"Light Speed Jabbing…"

"Death Behind…"

"Maul Attack…"

Tai and the other watched as their partners went to works on a group if Myusyamon, the shogun digimon had been harassing a village of Koromon Yokomon DemiVeemon and Nyaromon which was located at an oasis near the edge of the desert.

A few had retreated however there was one who seemed to be more stubborn then the others. It had been two weeks since they accepted their new responsibility to protect the digital world and during that time they'd encountered several gangs of digimon who were oppressing weaker ones and although several had claimed it was for the glory of their master none of them seemed to know anything

"This guy is beginning to annoy me." Tai said he then reached drew a card from his deck and tossed it to Alexis "Here you can finish him off."

DIGIMODIFY…CYBER HARPY ACTIVATE

Long talons appeared on d'Arcmon's hands as well as long feathers on her forearms "Take him out with Cyber Slash."

The angel/harpy leaped into the air and charged at the remaining Myusyamon and slashed it across the chest with its talons shattering it into data shards.

D'Arcmon and the others reverted back into their rookie forms she then noticed the Nyaromon came bounding up to her telling her they thought she was awesome and that she was way cooler then Gatomon and how they were gonna be like her when they digivolved the Koromon doing the same with Agumon.

"That's the third attack this week." Mimi said

"Yeah although it feels kinda good to be helping we're no closer to stopping whatever it is we have to face." Syrus added

"Guys chill, we'll take this thing down eventually but for now let's just focus on what we can do to help out." Jaden said

"Guess your right." Alexis replied.

The twelve of them spent the next few hours helping out in the village before heading to the nearest TV set.

"Man I'm tired." Syrus said

"Copy that privet." Hassleberry put in "I'm as tired as a one legged maul at a butt kickin contest."

"Maybe we should do something." Jaden suggested

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked

"I was thinking we could grab Zane Bastion and Chazz, Mindy and Jasmine if their up for it, and just chill out. Watch movies or something." Jaden said

"Movie night, that sounds like it could be fun." Mimi said "Just don't let Tai pick the movie."

"And what prey tell is wrong with my taste in cinema?" Tai asked

"You like horror movies. The last time I came over to watch a movie at your place you made me watch Dawn of the Dead."

The pair then noticed Jaden Alexis and Hassleberry staring at them whilst Syrus looked from one person to the other confused

"It was nothing like that." the cinnamon haired girl said "He invited me as well as the other members of his original team just before I moved to America. We couldn't't decide what to watch so we all drew straws and Tai unfortunately won."

"Yeah well, movie night sounds great." Alexis said trying to veer the conversation back on topic

"Yeah we can stay up all night eating popcorn and pork rinds and beef jerky, swap stories, maybe a few duels. It'll be awesome." Jaden said excitedly, they soon came across a TV set and returned to Duel Academy.

Meanwhile in the real world the Kari and her friends (minus TK who had basketball practice and Cody who had kendo) had been released from school and were now seated in their favorite café.

Kari sipped her tea then returned her attention to her math homework ignoring that Gatomon was helping herself to her muffin. Yolie was seated at one of the computers chatting to someone on line and nearby Ken was reading a magazine with Davis peering over his shoulders whilst their partners were getting jazzed up on java

"Hey what you reading?" she asked

"Here, read this." Ken said handing it to her.

She saw it was an article about something to do with the Duel Monsters card game, her eyes then widened when she came across a picture of the young man in question

"Huh no way."

"Something wrong Kari?" Gatomon asked

"That's him Gatomon." Kari replied "That's the guy I ran into."

"What guy?" she saw Davis Ken standing over her

"Him," she said pointing to the picture of a young guy with platinum hair and blue eyes wearing a grey suit, "I've met him."

They gaped at her

"Kari, that's Aster Phoenix?" Ken said

"He's like one of the best duelists in the world, and you've met him?" Davis added

_'What, no way.'_ Kari thought as she stared at the picture _'He's a professional duelist.'_

"Hey Kari, you ok?" Davis's voice snapped her out of her daze "Your face is all flushed."

Quickly placing her hands over her cheeks Kari got up and dashed off to the ladies, looking at herself in the mirror she saw that her face was indeed a bright shade of crimson.

Jasmine stared out the Obelisk Blue girls common room along with her friend Mindy who was currently in an armchair painting her toe nails "Hey Min, any idea what Alexis keeps going off to?" the red head asked

"No, why do you ask?" Mindy replied to which Jasmine sighed

"She's been like this for the last two weeks. One minute she's here then suddenly her PDA goes off and she's like disappears. Not only that sometimes I hear her talking to herself but when I ask about it she totally denies it. She's been acting totally weird ever since her parents sent that stuffed animal."

"You mean that pink puppy thing, I think it's cute." Mindy replied

"That is so not the point. What I want to know is where Alexis is hiding from us." Jasmine said

"Maybe she's finally got a boyfriend, maybe that Jaden kid finally learned what fianceeée meant and is being all romantic, serenading her under the stars." The ebony haired hair said a far off looking her eyes causing Jasmine to sweat drop a sly grin appeared on Mindy's face "Your not jealous are you, I mean you did have a crush on Jaden for a while after he saved you from that monkey."

Jasmine blushed "Oh please I am so over him. I mean sure he's cute funny brave an awesome duelist but he's a Slifer Red. Anyways I don't think so, if Alexis had a boyfriend we'd know."

"So what are we gonna do then?"

"Simple next time Alexis says she needs to go we follow her and see where she goes and who she's with."

"Isn't that like spying?"

"Hey we're just looking out for our friend."

Mindy sighed "If you say so."

The next day was pretty quiet, classes had just finished for the day when and Alexis and co had just entered their room to drop off their things and were chilling out in the common room when Alexis's PDA went off

"Hey you two I'm sorry but I need to go, its an emergency." Alexis said to Jasmine and Mindy once she'd read the message

"Hey no problem." Jasmine replied

Alexis eyed the red head momentarily before leaving the room, a few minutes later Jasmine observed the blonde leaving the building through the window, her backpack slung over her shoulder and her duel disk strapped to her arm

"Alright lets go." She said to Mindy who sighed as the two of them followed their friend to the school library where they hid amongst the bookcases as Alexis walked over to the back of the room where the computers were located seeing Bastion was seated at one.

A minute later Jaden Tai Mimi Zane Syrus Hassleberry and Chazz (all of whom also had a backpack, except for Syrus and Chazz, and their duel disks )as well as something wearing a baseball cap and a Slifer jacket entered the room Jasmine looked on her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure this out.

What she nor her accomplices were prepared for was when Alexis opened her bag and the head of the pink puppy thing popped out

"Finally, it's hot and stuffy in there." It said.

The others opened their own bags and from Tai's appeared an orange dinosaur, from Jaden's a purple lizard like creature. From that girl friend of Tai's a green thing with a pink flower on its head. From Zane's came a blue and white dog like creature with boxing gloves on its hands. From Hassleberry's came a small lizard/dinosaur with pixelated skin dressed head to foot in combat fatigues and carrying an M-16 assault rifle. From under the desk Bastions was sitting at emerged a cartoonish looking bee. From Chazz's jacket emerged a strange looking creature with a large grin on its face its head mostly covered by what resembled an executioners cap. And from the pile of jackets next to Syrus appeared a bear cub that was almost the same size as he was with blue straps around its paws, which then turned baseball cap backwards.

"Finally were out of there." The plant thing said

"Yeah, no offense Tai but it smells like your old gym socks in there." The orange dinosaur thing added

"Gee thanks a lot Agumon." Tai replied

Zane then noticed the blue and white dog was sniffing the air "What's wrong Gaomon?"

"There are others here." The blue dog said "Over there." and pointed at where they were hiding.

Palmon ran over to the bookcase and used her vines to snare the two people who'd been spying on them dragging out two girls wearing Obelisk girls garments

"Mindy Jasmine, what are you doing here?" Alexis demanded

"Its all Jasmines fault, she got all suspicious about where you keeps running off to so she decided to spy on you and dragged me here." Mindy said

"You Judas." Jasmine snapped in disbelief that her friend would turn on her so quickly.

"How much did you two see?" Alexis asked firmly

"Everything." Jasmine said firmly as she and Mindy got to their feet

"So er…what's going on anyway?" Mindy asked

"We don't have time for this." Zane stated to which Tai nodded in agreement

Alexis sighed "Look there's thing really big thing I have to go deal with, I promise I'll explain everything as soon as I get back."

She and the other members of the Digital Warriors and their partners headed over to where the computers were "Hey you just can't ditch us." Jasmine growled, she then grabbed Mindy's arm and ran over to the others who were standing in front of one of the machines

"Ok let's roll out…gate open." Tai said then suddenly Jasmine appeared dragging Mindy behind her and grabbed hold of Alexis. The gate then surged into life creating an almost blinding light that converted them from flesh and blood into digital data and dragged them in.

Within seconds the party found themselves amongst grass land with a forest nearby. Jasmine and Mindy stared at their surroundings wide eyed

"Oh. My. God." Jasmine gasped out

"What just happened?" Mindy asked

"How did those two manage to get here?" Chazz asked

"I don't know, I was under the impression only people with a digivise could travel to the digital world." Bastion replied

"So know their here what do we do with them?" Jaden asked

"Whatever we decide we'd better make it quick, the longer we stay here the time whoever we have to fight has to cause damage to this area." Zane added

"Hmmm." Tai thought for a moment however his train of thought was cut off when a large green digimon resembling the ancient dinosaur Stegosaurus emerged from the trees, Zane scanned it.

Stegomon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute Data  
Type Dinosaur Digimon  
Shell Needle Rain Guillotine Wheel

Just then both Jasmine and Mindy screamed in terror which unfortunately caught the creatures attention

"Shell Needle Rain…" the spikes on its back glowed before being fired at the group of humans

"Quick out of the way." Tai yelled everyone then ran managing to get out of the way before they were hit. The giant creature roared in frustration

"Guillotine Wheel…" to everyone's surprise it then rolled itself into a ball and began spinning turning into a living saw the spikes on its back cutting a grove in the ground. A scream was heard and looking round the and saw Jasmine who'd tripped and lay in Stegomon's path, without a moment's Jaden ran and jumped in front of Jasmine D-arc in hand

"Monodramon…" he cried red energy surrounded him

MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…VEEDRAMON

"V-Nova Blast…" Veedramon fired his heatbeam at Stegomon who went crashing to the ground Jaden then drew a card "Alright, lets see how you like this."

DIGIMODIFY, ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT ACTIVATE

Veedramon let out a growl as Thunder Giant's chest armor boots shoulder pads and gauntlets appeared on his body "Alright finish it, Voltaic Thunder…"

An orb on electric energy manifested itself between Veedramon's hands before firing it at the dinosaur like creature reducing it to data shards.

"You ok?" Jaden asked as he offered his hand to help the red haired girl off the ground Jasmine stared at him a light blush on her cheeks as she accepted Jaden hand

"Ah isn't that sweet." Mindy said "This makes it twice that Jaden has come to your rescue Jaz." Which earned a blush from both Jaden and Jasmine and a stern look from Alexis.

"Well we'd better get used to having those around." Tai said

"Why'd you say that?" Chazz asked to which Tai pointed to the TV they'd entered by which had been transformed into slag no doubt by Stegomon's Shell Needle Rain

"What you mean were stuck here?" Jasmine squealed

"Hey don't worry," Jaden said reassuringly "It means we'll just have to find another way out of here."

"Ok you two, do what you're told stick close to us don't run off and you should survive long enough to get back to the academy." Tai said before leading them into the nearby forest.

The forest was peaceful but according to the message they'd received, the digital warriors knew somewhere lurked something evil which had to be eliminated before it could cause a great deal of damage, plus they might be able to get some idea of this great evil threatened both worlds.

Jasmine and Mindy were getting the abridged version of what was going on as well as Tai's story as they walked amongst the foliage when suddenly Little Chimera appeared and gave a small growl

"What's up?" Tai asked the cat like creature then dashed to wards a nearby bush sniffed it and let out a growl the bush then began rustling

"Augh, What was that?" Syrus asked as the group halted.

Tai ran over to it and under it found two blob like creatures. One was purple and shaped like a tear drop whilst the other and shaped like a sun with a flame atop its head, both of whom were trembling

"I wonder what those are?" Alexis asked

"Ahh their so cute." Mindy squealed Tai scanned them

Sunmon  
Level: In Training  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Lesser Digimon  
Attack: Burning Bubble

Moonmon  
Level: In Training  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Lesser Digimon  
Attack: Luna Bubble

"I think the poor things are scared." Mimi said "I wonder why their hiding here?"

"Hey there little guy." Jasmine said slowly reaching forward towards the sun shaped creature "Its ok, you don't have to be scared we won't hurt you."

The creature seemed hesitant at first, it sniffed her fingers then rubbed its head/body against her hand whilst the other leaped into Mindy's chest

"I think they like you." Mimi said.

Soon the team found themselves in an area devoid of trees that had been cleared and what looked like one of those old prospector settlements from the time of the American gold rush built. Or that what was supposed to be there, instead there was nothing but smoking remains, a strange mist also hung in the air

"My god, what happened here?" Alexis asked not expecting an answer

"I believe I can answer that question for you worthless human." A sinister voice said followed by an evil laugh, from out of the smoldering remains was a two legged creature with dark blue fur and a pair of winging coming out of its back that looked as though they were stitched together with bolts sticking out of the tips, it wore a metal mask with gaps in it revealing a pair of red eyes and its sharp teeth. Its arms and legs had pieces of metal wrapped around them and from its tail were several wires that were sparking

"What in hell is that?" Jaden asked as he scanned it

DexDorugamon  
Level: Champion  
AttributeVirus  
Type Undead Digimon  
Metal Cast & Cannon Ball

"You bastard, you destroyed this place. You wiped out the entire population of this town for your own sick twisted pleasure." Mimi spat venomously

DexDorugamon laughed "Well your half right flesh creature. Whilst I don't deny wiping the populace of this town off the map was fun my master had ordered me to find and eliminate a power that could pose a real threat if allowed to live." The undead creature said "That's right I serve the one you were brought here to stop. I am his first General."

"What power are you talking about?" Zane demanded

"The one you oh so generously brought to me." DexDorugamon said and pointed at Mindy and Jasmine or rather the two digimon that they were carrying

"You mean Sunmon and Moonmon?" Jaden said in confusion

"They may not look like much but deep within them is one of the greatest powers in the digital world, the powers of the sun and moon, a power that dwarfs that of the Three Great Angels."

The group of warriors stared at the two little blob creatures

_'Could that be true, could those two really contain such awesome powers?'_ Tai though _'Although I wouldn't trust corpse boy I doubt he'd destroy an entire village then tell us about this for no reason. If it is true we have no choice but to protect those little guys.'_

"Well guess again corpse boy, we won't let you get your decomposing mitts on those two." Tai stated

"I knew you'd say that, you humans are so pathetically predictable. Oh and you were wrong about one other thing." the zombie creature smirked

"Yeah and what's that?" Chazz demanded

"That I was here by my self. Now worthless humans, say hello to my lil friend." From the smoke a large yellow creature lumbered towards them, its head covered by a brown face mask, a metal shoulder pad on its left shoulder its left arm was many times larger then its right, and some armor plating on the end of its tail

"Allow me to introduce you to my subordinate, Cyclonemon." DexDorugamon said an evil grin on its decomposing face Zane scanned it

Cyclonemon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute Virus  
Type Dinosaur Digimon  
Hyper Heat Arm Bomber

"Is that all you got, how lame. Ready guys?" Tai asked getting out his D-arc "Ready."

The others replied as they took out their own "Good."

He then turned his focus to Mindy and Jasmine "You two, if this fight looks like it might go bad I want you to run and find a place to hide, do not let those two get their hands on Sunmon and Moonmon." He stated he then returned his focus to DexDorugamon and Cyclonemon

"Ready Agumon?"

"Always am." His partner replied

"Then let's do it." Tai said as the screens of each digivise lit up

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….GEOGREYMON  
PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….TOGEMON  
MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….VEEDRAMON  
SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….D'ARCMON  
GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….GAOGAMON  
FANBEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….WASPMON  
BEARMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….GRIZZLYMON  
COMMANDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….SEALSADRAMON  
DRACMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…. SANGLOUPMON

All nine champion level digimon appeared "Jaden, you Alexis Zane Mimi and Bastion take care of Cyclonemon, Chazz Sarge and I will take care of DexDorugamon." Tai said

"What about me?" Syrus asked

"I need you to hang back and protect Mindy and Jasmine just in case." Tai replied

"Worthless maggotmon's, Cannon Ball…" DexDorugamon fired a cannon ball from its mouth

"Hyper Heat…" Cyclonemon followed this up by firing a red hot laser beam from its jaws

"Mega Burst…" GeoGreymon retaliated firing a blast of powerful energy from his jaws which intercepted the cannon ball

"V-Nova Blast…"

"Spiral Blow…" Gaogamon both launched their own attacks which combined together creating a fiery tornado which canceled out Cyclonemon's heat beam.

The nine digmon then split up and went after their respective targets.

"Arm Bomber…" Cyclonemon gathered flames in its larger arm and tried to strike Togemon down with it, the cactus digimon leaped out of the way

"Light Speed Jabbing…" Togemon then unleashed a barrage of punches at Cyclonemon.

Gaogamon charged toward lumbering yellow giant

"Gaoga Hound…" he then latched his jaws around one of Cyclonemon's arm.

"V-Nova Blast…"

"Baptême d'Amour…"

"Bear Buster…"

Veedramon's heat beam connected with Cyclonemon's head whilst d'Arcmon drove her sword into the creature's neck and Waspmon fired his laser at Cyclonemon's chest.

Cyclonemon howled in agony, raising its colossal arm it threw Gaogamon off and threw him into Veedramon's chest knocking him to the ground

"Argh, we can't win like this." Zane growled

"In deed, it seems we only have one option." Bastion said

"Way ahead of you Bastion." Jaden said smiling, the four of them took out their D-arc and drew a card from their decks

DIGIMODIFY, ELEMENTAL HERO WILD EDGE ACTIVATE

DIGIMODIFY, CYBER PRIMA ACTIVATE

DIGIMODIFY, CYBER DRAGON ACTIVATE

DIGIMODIFY, SABER BEETLE ACTIVATE

Veedramon gained Wildedge's helmet armored shin guard and boot on its right leg, shoulder pad and gauntlet on its let shoulder and arm and its sword.

d'Arcmon hair turned silver and grew as well as gaining the ballerina's mask gold jewelry and tutu.

Gaogamon's body gained a metallic look, its head gaining a mask that looked like Cyber Dragon's head.

Waspmon's body gained a brown shell and its 'stinger' was replaced by an energy drill.

"Ok Veedramon Scimitar Slash." Jaden ordered

"d'Arcmon use Glissade Typhoon" Alexis commanded

"Gaogamon, Strident Blast." Zane shouted

"Waspmon Laser Drill." Bastion added.

A beam of energy was fired from Gaogamon's mouth slamming into Cyclonemon's. Waspmon then followed this up by using his new laser drill on the yellow behemoth's neck. d'Arcmon began spinning like a top and then swiped at Cyclonemon's chest and Veedramon finished it off by using his new sword to decapitate Cyclonemon, the four of them then returned to normal as Cyclonemon turned to data particles.

"Wow, I really got to trade in my digivise for one of those D-arcs." Mimi said

"Talk with Gennia, I'm sure he wouldn't mind hooking you up with one." Bastion replied "Now lets go help Tai's group out, I'm sure they'll need all the help they can get to deal with that freak show."

And true to his word Tai's team certainly weren't fairing very well against DexDorugamon.

"Cannon Ball…" the digital zombie fired a large iron ball that struck Commandramon in the chest sending his crashing into the remains of one of the charred buildings bringing it tumbling down. Just then Sangloupmon burst from DexDorugamon's shadow

"Sticker Blade…" Thousands of tiny blades were fired from the demon hounds front shin guards slicing at the rotting corpse slicing off one of its arms

"You'll pay for that, Metal Cast…" it drove its remaining arm into Sangloupmon's chest

"What the hell is it doing to Sangloupmon?" Chazz dug out his D-arc and consulted it

_Metal Cast: DexDorugamon __tears out the foe's Digicore with its iron arms.__ DexDorugamon is a predator that desires to feed on the DigiCores of its victims. _

"Death Behind… " Sealsdramon suddenly appeared behind DexDorugamon driving his knife into his back the zombie cried out in pain which made him remove his claws from Sangloupmon's chest so he could throw Sealdramon off him then something blue and white slammed into him which turned out to be Grizzlymon

"Maul Attack…"

Tai looked round and saw Syrus heading towards him "I know you ordered me to protect Jasmine and Mindy, but I thought you could use some help." The spectacle clad youth said

Tai gave him annoyed look the back to the battle "I'll let you off the hook this time."

Meanwhile whilst Grizzlymon dealt with DexDorugamon Sangloupmon reverted back to Dracmon

"Cannon Ball…" DexDorugamon spat out another iron ball to force Grizzlymon off him "Metal Cast…"

"Spiral Blow…" before the zombie could tear out the bears Digicore a tornado struck him and Gaogamon appeared along with Veedramon d'Arcmon Togemon and Waspmon.

"Hey how are things on your end?" Jaden asked

"Not so good Sarge." Hassleberry replied "This is as slippery as a greased pig in a hog catching contest."

d'Arcmon appeared before DexDourgamon "Time to meet your end freak." She then lunged at him with her blades only to have him dodge each blow. Th

e creature smirked "Cannon Ball…" he then fired a cannon ball at the angel type who destroyed it with her swords. Then without warning DexDourgamon appeared out of nowhere and struck her in the throat sending her crashing to the ground and reverting back to Salamon.

A roar was heard and both Grizzlymon and Gaogamon charged towards the digital ghoul who just let out a chuckle and ran off amongst the ruins the 2 beast types giving chase but due the smoke from the ruins it wasn't long before the two not only lost sight of DexDourgamon but also separated from each other.

Gaogamon walked amongst the charred ruins, a cry then rang out "Grizzlymon."

He ran until he found Bearmon lying on the ground, however before he could go check on his teammate a sinister laugh was heard and from out of the mist appeared DexDourgamon doing to Gaogamon what he did to d'Arcmon reverting him back to Goamon.

Smirking DexDourgamon emerged from the gloom over to where his severed arm lay and was reattaching it to his body when Sealsdramon appeared. DexDougamon smirked, this was the last of the traitors in his size range after that that just left GeoGreymon Togemon and Veedramon. Although they were larger they'd have trouble hitting a much smaller target who was also pretty swift footed.

Sealsdramon lunged at the zombie with his knife who dodged out of the way

"Ahh, too slow." He mocked "Cannon Ball..."

He then spat a cannonball at Sealsdramon slamming him into the charred remains of one of the buildings, he then reverted back to Commnandramon

"So who's next." The crashing of huge footsteps was heard and Togemon and Veedramon came into view

"Needle Spray…" the giant cactus fired the spines from her body at the zombie

"V-Nova Blast…" Veedramon then followed this up by using his heat beam and ignited several of the spines which DexDourgamon had a hard time dodging and was hit by several of the burning spines

"Mega Burst…" DexDourgamon was struck in the back by a beam of red hot energy setting his back a light, once her was done rolling on the ground to put the flames out he saw GeoGreymon behind him

"Mega Flame…"

"Needle Spray…"

"V-Nova Blast…" all three digimon fired their attacks at the smaller digimon who leaped sky wards to dodge the attack, the combined Needle Spray and V-Nova Blast connecting with GeoGreymon's chest

"Heh heh, this is to easy." DexDourgamon chuckled darkly he then dashed and leaped onto Veedramon's chest and launched himself at Togemon

"Cannon Ball…" he fired yet another cannon ball which exploded in Togemon's face

"Why you little, Light Speed Jabbing…" Togemon growled before unleashing a barrage of punches all of which missed due to being blinded by the explosion

"Hammer Punch…" a blue fist emerged from the gloom aimed at DexDourgamon only to miss Togemon and Veedramon striking one another in the face and reverting back to their rookie stages.

Growling GeoGreymon got to his feet

"Mega Flame…" he then fired off multiple fireballs at DexDourgamon who narrowly managed to dodge them

"Well this is fun, your not like those others, your way stronger. I'll take great pleasure in devouring your digicore." DexDourgamon smirked "Cannon Ball…" he then fired multiple cannon balls which struck GeoGreymon in the legs chest throat and an area that houses a very important part of the male anatomy, GeoGreymon then collapsed.

"Well I expected better from the digidestined. I'll dine on this overgrown lizard's digicore then I'll deal with you snot nosed brats." DexDourgamon then made his way over to the fallen dinosaur _'What do we do, Jaden and the other's partners have returned to rookie and GeoGreymon is down._' Tai growled _'It just seems so hopeless.'_

_"That's enough. I won't hear those words pass your lips, it sickens me to see you being so pitiful."_ Said a voice in a growl like.

Tai's duel disk began glowing an soon the light became almost blinding, the light consuming everything from sight.

When it died away Tai found himself on the same soccer field he'd played on when he was a kid. Surrounding him was Red eyes Black Chick Little Chimera Harpie Chick and her Harpies Pet Baby Dragon, also present was Elemental Hero's Phoenix Enforcer and Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Cyber Harpie and Harpie Queen, Lord of Dragons, the level 8 Horus, Spirit of Flames and Garuda the Wind Spirit, Insect Princess, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Fire Princess, Infernal Flame Emperor, Simorgh, Familiar-Possessed – Wynn and Hiita, Bird of Divinity and several of his Volcanic's.

_"Tai each of your monsters as well as your partner is but a single flame and it is your inner strength is what makes them burn."_ The disembodied voice said _"Remember you never alone. There will always be someone at your side, be it you friends, Agumon, your spirit partners or your monsters."_

A glowing orb appeared before Tai which transformed into a card _"Your fire will never die."_

All the monsters gave him either a smile or cry of encouragement .

A roar was heard and looking up he saw a large dragon above him and everything went white.

Back in the real world Tai began snarling as a black aura surrounded him, he then glared at DexDourgamon revealing his eyes had turned red. Behind him his shadow stretched out, but it wasn't in any humanoid shape, it was shaped like a dragon. He then drew a card from his deck and took out his D-arc "Time to burn."

DIGIMODIFY, LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON ACTIVATE

There was a burst of light from GeoGreymon's fallen form that consumed all the mist. A pair of large wings sprouted from GeoGreymon's back and grew a second tail a large horn sprouting from his forehead, the right hand side of his body turned white whilst the left turned black he then used his new wings to take flight

"GeoGreymon, Requiem Flame Blast…" Tai yelled, golden flames began forming in the golden dragon/dinosaur jaws and fired it as a beam of pure energy similar to Godzillia's atomic breath. His attack didn't hit DexDorugamon, it didn't need to as the attack engulfed the ruins in a mushroom cloud destroying everything in its path the zombie digimon included.

Both Tai and GeoGreymon let lose a roar the dinosaur/dragon returned to earth and changed back before reverting to rookie. The black aura surrounding Tai's body disappeared but he wasn't the same, his hair now had black and red highlights and his eyes were tinted red.

"Tai…are you ok?" Jaden asked breaking the silence as he and the others slowly approached their leader supporting their partners

"Hey whats going on?" Mindy and Jasmine emerged from the forest Sunmon and Moonmon still in their arms then gasped when they caught sight of Tai.

The brunette chuckled "I feel great." He said "What's say we get out of here, Min and Jaz can even bring their lil friends if they like. If their as powerful as corpse boy said then it probably best to keep them with us where we can keep an eye on them."

"Well I guess that makes sense." Jaden replied, Bastion meanwhile was checking the map function on his D-arc "According to this there's a TV not to far north of here." "Sounds good, let's move out." Tai replied and began walking off the others following wondering what to make of Tai's new look.

At that moment in someplace far from the battlefield a shadowy figure entered a darkened room, inside he was a large serpent like creature with glowing red eyes waiting for him

"What is it?" the serpent demanded

"My master I bring news, DexDourgamon has fallen." The servant said

"I see. Leave." The serpent said, his servant bowed then left. "It would seem these new warriors are more troublesome then I first thought."

The serpent was silent for a few minutes when something occurred to it "You can come out Devimon, I have an assignment for you."

The black demon digimon emerged from the shadows and bowed "What is it that you wish of me master?"

"I want you to locate these new digital warriors and eliminate them."

The demon smirked "Consider it done."

He then disappeared back onto the shadows his master also smirking _'Soon, very soon.'

* * *

_AN Phew, finally its finished. Sorry this took so long shit kept cropping up and getting in the way. So what ya think of it. I hope your ok with what I did to Tai, I'd wanted to do something about his look and this kinda gave me an excuse. If your wondering what's up with him those of you who are familiar with the Millennium World saga might have a pretty god idea. Also the whole Kari/Aster thing wasn't going to be in there originally, she wasn't actually going to hear anything more about him until the squeal to this which is based on GX season 2 but I wrote it to beef up the whole possible KarixAster thing for those who liked. Well send me your reviews cos I really do take pleasure in reading your comments and I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can. Peace out yo. 


	11. Heart of the Warrior pt 2

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thought  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams Spirit Talk  
_Blah_- Written text  
Disclaimer: Yugioh is the propety of Kazuki Takahshi and shared with Viz Media and Konami. Digimon is owned by Bandia. Whilst I'm just a poor boy and no body loves me.  


* * *

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 11: Heart of the Warrior pt 2

It was your typical lazy afternoon at Duel Academy, not much going on. Outside the Slifer dorm Tai Jaden Alexis Bastion Hasslberry and their partners along with Mindy and Jasmine were killing time watching Syrus and Mimi duel

(SLP: 4000) Syrus drew his first card "Ok I'll set one card face down and summon Gyroid (1000/1000) in defence." A blue and yellow helicopter with cartoonish eyes and a brown backed card appeared

(MLP: 4000) Mimi then took her turn drawing her first card and surveyed her hand "Ok I guess I'll play Graceful Charity and draw three new cards then ditch two." She drew her new cards then ditched the two she chose to discard

"Next I discard from my hand Harpie Queen which lets me add the felid spell Harpies Hunting Ground to my hand." She then discarded the monster to the graveyard and took the aforementioned field spell to her hand.

"Now I'll play Harpies Hunting Ground, this raises the attack and defence of all Winged Beasts by 200 points." The area around them transformed into rolling grass land

"I'll now set one card face down and summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400→1500/1600) in attack mode whose special ability raises the attack of all Wind attribute monster by 300." (HL1 1500→1800) (GR 1000→1300) A pale skinned woman with long red hair with feathered wings attached to her arms and talons on its hands and feet appeared on the field letting out a shrill cry

"Now I'll have my Harpie attack your Gyroid." The winged lady soared forward

"Activate trap, Supercharge, when my opponent declares an attack while the only monsters I control are "roid" monsters. I draw 2 cards." The spectacle wearing kid said as he drew.

The Harpie continued with her assault scratching her talons along the machines body but to everyone's surprise it wasn't destroyed "That's Gyroid's special ability, once per turn, it can absorb one attack and not be destroyed."

Syrus then drew "I play Polymerization and fuse Gyroid with Steamroid to create Steam Gyroid (2200/1600)." The two monsters fused together and created a creature that was an odd looking fusion of the two

"Steam Gyroid attack her harpie." It charged forward the rotor blades around its 'neck' spinning and steamrolled the unfortunate harpie

(MLP: 3300) Mimi drew "I activate my trap, Hysteric Party. By discard 1 card from my hand. I can special summon as many Harpies as possible from my Graveyard. Return to the field Harpie Lady 1 Harpie Queen and Cyber Harpie (1800/1300)." (HL 1300/1400→1500/1600→1800/1600 HQ 1900/1200→2100/1400→2400/1400 CH 1800/1300→2000/1500→2300)

"Next I play the spell card Gust Fan, at the cost of 200 defence points Cyber Harpies gets 400 more attack points." (CH 2300/1500→2700/1300) "Harpies attack." The powered up harpies attacked, Cyber Harpie destroying Steam Gyroid leaving Harpie Lady and Harpie Queen to take out Syrus's remaining life points (SLP: 0).

The holograms faded, Mimi walked over to Syrus

"Hey don't feel bad Sy, here's a conciliation prize." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek, Syrus's face flushed red and fainted to which everyone laughed.

"Guess Sy's sorted for the rest of the afternoon." Tai said as he approached "Nice duel Meem's."

"I was pretty good wasn't I." the cinnamon haired teen said as she handed the deck of card's to him "Thanks for the loan."

"No prob."

"You were great Mimi." Palmon said

"I'll say, you were pretty impressive for someone who hasn't duelled an opponent before." Alexis agreed

"Yeah well I did have help, Jaden and Tai have been giving me a few lessons." Mimi replied.

After Jaden and Hassleberry were done taking Syrus to the room they all shared, the gang went off and found a nice shady spot to chill out for the afternoon.

Bastion Alexis and Hassleberry were helping Tai look over some new cards from his dragon deck whilst Jaden was leaning against a tree catching some Z's anlong with the digimon, meanwhile Mimi Jamine and Mindy were talking amongst themselves about boys clothes and other such things most girls their age talked about.

Watching from the corner of his eye Tai smiled, he was glad that Alexis's 2 friends were in on their secret as he knew Alexis wouldn't have to keep lying to them plus now the two could over for them

"Say Tai would you mind dueling me, I recently came up with some new strategic elements for my deck and I would like to try them out." Bastion said

"Sure, I could also road test these new cards." Tai replied, however they were interrupted when a beeping was heard and Alexis pulled out her PDA

"Guys looks like there's trouble."

"Perfect, looks like we'll have to take a rain check Bastion." Tai said

"Oh well look at it this way, now I have more time on working on a strategy to beat you." Bastion replied

"Yeah right," Tai chuckled "Mimi brainiac and I'll go get the portal ready, Sarge wake Jaden then go see if Sy's up yet. Lexi see if you can get in contact with Zane and Chazz." Tai said

"Right." The others replied.

Fifteen minutes later Tai Mimi Bastion as well as Agumon Palmon and Fanbeemon were in the library working on the digiport when Jaden Hasslberry Alexis Jasmine and Mindy showed up

"Sorry Tai, Sy's still out of it." Jaden told their leader

"And I couldn't get a hold of Chazz. I did manage to contact Zane but he's busy right now and can't make it." Alexis replied

"Well he is a third year, guess it's to be expected he might not always be able to help us." Bastion said

"Ah well looks like it's just us." Tai said "Ok let's roll out."

The six of them gathered round the computes

"Hey guys be careful ok." Jasmine said Mindy nodding in agreement

Jaden smiled at them and gave them his salute a pink tinge appearing on Jasmines face (and a small scowl on Alexis's)"Hey no worries." He said "We'll be back before you know it."

There was a flash from the computer screen and the small party found themselves in amongst barren hills and atop a large hill was a large castle

"Well this is a drag." Jaden stated

Tai frowned _'It would have to be here, wouldn't it.'_ he then looked around and noticed that Mimi was shaking

"Hey Meem's you ok?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders

"It's just our surroundings they drum up some pretty bad memories." Mimi said

"Yeah, Myotismon's castle." Tai replied

"Myotismon, he's the one who invaded Tokyo right?" Alexis asked Tai and Mimi nodded in reply

"So that's his pad huh." Jaden said.

They then made their way towards the castle as they had no doubt what they had to face would be inside.

Sora sat on the sidelines as she watched the other members of the tennis team run drills. She'd damaged her right calf muscle in a previous session and had been advised to refrain from training for a while. Seeing the other girls ran back and forth she was reminded of the soccer drills she and Tai used to run when they were both on the same soccer team, it seemed almost a lifetime ago now.

At the same time Kari was seated in a class room with the other members of the photography club, they were having a meeting to talk about the clubs budget for the next month, but to be honest she really couldn't focus.

For some reason both girls felt a feeling of dread in the pit of their stomachs.

Once inside Tai and the others began walking along the castles many corridors and eventually came across the chamber that had housed Myotismon's dimensional gate, which was long since destroyed.

Then from out of the darkness emerged a large black demon with red eyed, long arms, and a pair of ruined wings, Tai gritted his teeth whilst Mimi gasped Alexis scanned their newest enemy

Devimon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Fallen Angel  
Attacks: Touch of Evil Evil Wing Hell Contract & Dungeon Cure

"Devimon?"

"Heh heh, nice to see you remember me digibrats." The fallen angel sneered "Yes I have returned, my master has asked me to take care of you."

"Master?" Bastion asked

"Yes I am the second of his general's." Devimon replied

"Tell us, just who are you working for?" Jaden demanded

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Forget it Jay, it obvious he's not going to tell us anything." Tai said taking out hid D-arc the others following suit

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO….GEOGREYMON

PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO….TOGEMON

MONODRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO….VEEDRAMON

SALAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO….D'ARCMON

FANBEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO….WASPMON

COMMANDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO….SEALSDRAMON

The six champion level digimon appeared ready for battle "Let's end this quickly." GeoGreymon said "Mega Flame…"

"Needle Spray…"

"V-Nova Blast…"

"La Pucelle…"

"Bear Buster…"

"Death Behind…"

Each of them launched their attacks at the digital demon causing an explosion which kicked up a cloud of dust however when it cleared they saw that Devimon was still there.

"Surprised, did you honestly think I could be beaten so easily. In exchange for my loyalty, my master boosted my powers. Now with his power coursing through me I am invisible, not even your pathetic Angel can defeat me now."

Devimon's body began glowing with power "Yes I can feel it, this is incredible. Its happening, now you will know what true fear is."

DEVIMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…NEODEVIMON

Standing before them was a large grey skinned creature wearing leather pants and a gold face mask with a pair of large red wings on its back "No way." Tai scanned this new creature

NeoDevimon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Synthetic Fallen Angel Digimon  
Attacks: Stun Claw Guilty Claw & Deep Sorrow

"Now let's get to your demise, Guilty Claw…" his claws glowed with red energy and slashed at the opposing digimon sending each of them crashing to the ground.

d'Arcmon got to her feet and raised her swords

"Baptême d'Amour…" her swords glowed with power and tried slashing at the demon who caught the attack

"Did you really think you could match my power, Stun Claw…" its claws began crackling with energy which he drove into d'Arcmon's chest sending her flying, fortunately she was caught by Veedramon

"Take this freak, Cutter Shoot…" he slices the air with his claws creating multiple air blades sliced various parts of NeoDevimon's

"Alright, Veedramon really took it to him." Jaden said enthusiastically

"He barley made a scratch." Tai commented

"Yeah, NeoDevimon's an ultimate level digimon no matter how powerful our digimon's attack are they barley going to scratch him." Mimi agreed.

GeoGreymon got to his feet "Mega Burst…" he fired his fiery energy at NeoDevimon who just brushed it off

"Guilty Claw…" he then plunged his claws into GeoGreymon's chest causing him to cry out in pain.

At that instant very in the real world both Sora and Kari felt as though some had plunged a dagger into their hearts, both of them felt their legs giving out as they collapsed to the ground the last thing they heard before they blacked out "Sora/Kari, what's wrong."

Then came a sensation of floating as if somehow their conciseness had managed to find away to escape from its physical restraints. Opening her eyes she found herself high above the lands of the digital world, checking herself she found that her clothes were gone although her upon examining herself her body looked like a Barbie dolls which was glowing as though it were made entirely from red/pink energy.

* * *

AN: Ok, what I'm trying to say is, both Sora and Kari's appearence is similar to the Tamer's when they biomerge

* * *

After floating for a few minutes she came across a large castle which she began descending towards passing though the roof and several floors till she found herself in a large subterranean chamber, there she found a group of six people around her age/a few years older then her. Amongst them was a girl with long cinnamon brown hair and a boy with storm cloud brown hair that had red and black streaks in it 

"My god, Tai Mimi." She cried out.

NeoDevimon began laughing manically "You are those old fools new champions, don't make me laugh. I should just put you all out of your misery right now. Deep Sorrow."

He created an orb of dark energy which he then slammed into the ground unleashing a wave of energy which collided with both the digimon and destined one, each of them surrounded by a dark aura.

Sora looked on in horror, the memory of being trapped in the seemingly endless cave being surrounded by a similar dark aura that made her almost give up all hope flashed through her mind. Kari meanwhile was scared out of her mind, she had just found some evidence her brother was alive and in the same moment it seemed she might lose him again this time forever.

Tai fell to his knees the worst memories of his life playing over and over again before his eyes, Kari almost dieing because of him…SkullGreymon…seeing Sora go off with Matt…being cold and hungry out on the streets.

_'I'm a coward, I lost the love of my life and I hurt everyone because instead of being a man I turn tail and run.'_

_"Knock it off, your being pitiful."_ He then saw a pair of gleaming red eyes staring back at him _"Stop wallowing in self pity and get up and fight."_

_"Tai, please get up."_ a voice sounded in his ear _"Please Tai, you can't give up."_

_'Kari…Sora...'_ He then felt a strange sensation pass through his body as if someone had wrapped their arms around his chest and another behind him with their arms round his neck.

Meanwhile Jaden found himself in place filled with darkness, surrounding him were dozens of frames each one containing the image of a person that were precious to him.

_"Jaden Yuki."_ Hearing his name Jaden looked about and saw a figure standing a few feet away from him, although he couldn't make out any features what he could see was a pair of golden eyes staring back at him

_"Jaden Yuki, get up. You cannot die here."_ The figure said its voice cold and stern _"You have already faced obstacles and over come there. This is no different now rise to your feet. If someone stands in your way then use your power and stab it in the heart."_

The last part was said with such malice and venom it made a shiver of fear pass through Jaden's body.

"Who…who are you?" Jaden asked the figure said nothing only let out a cold laugh.

A dark mist rose up from the ground and surrounded the brunettes body

"Wha…what's going on?" Jaden let out a cry as the black mist began to consume him his vision turning gold.

Sora and Kari watched as Tai got to his feet the dark aura surrounding his body instantly evaporating, something seemed different about him.

Tai looked about the area _'Strange, I was so sure I heard them, Kari…Sora…'_

A grunt was heard and he saw Jaden get to his feet, his dark aura evaporating. Looking about the two of them saw that the others were on the ground surrounded by some sort of shadow, muttering things along the lines of they were complete failures and it was useless to keep fighting. Also that most of their digimon had reverted back to rookie levele, the only ones who hadn't were GeoGreymon and Veedramon. NeoDevimon laughed

"You fools, don't you see its useless to keep fighting. I cannot be destroyed by beings so weak so why don't you just give up."

"Shut up." Tai spat venomously "You think we will surrender and simply roll over because of scum like you."

"Sorry freak, those words aren't in our vocabulary and right now is mercy." Jaden added anger colouring his voice "Prepare to die."

Both boys glared at NeoDevimon who began laughing even harder, momentarily Tai's eyes flashed red whilst Jaden's flashed gold. An orange aura appeared round Tai whilst a red one appeared round Jaden, an orb appeared out of thin air before both of them which transformed into a card with the respective crests on it, which they grabbed and scanned with their D-arcs.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

At that moment both GeoGreymon and Veedramon opened their eyes, they then got to their feet and let out a thunderous roar. Their bodies were suddenly engulfed with light that radiated from their bodies which dispelled the shadows surrounding the others "What in Sam Hill just happened?" Hassleberry asked "I don't, I remember that wave passing over us the and I felt this cold feeling pass through me replaying events of my life when I was at my lowest and it was useless to keep fighting." Bastion replied. Alexis turned her head and saw Tai and Jaden, staring down NeoDevimon, surrounded by a fiery aura "Jaden…Tai…"

GEOGREYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…RISEGREYMON

VEEDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…AEROVEEDRAMON

RiseGreymon, had some things in common with MetalGreymon such metal helmet and red hair, but instead it had red chest armor as well as a pair of metallic 'wings' with three cannons on them on his back his right arm replaced with a large gun barrel, and armor plating on his tail. AreoVeedramon looked similar to Veedramon except his body was more muscular, he also had a pair of grey shoulder pads, bony growths sticking out of his elbows and a pair of red wings on his back. Alexis scanned them.

RiseGreymon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Trident Revolver Rising Destroyer & Solid Strike

AeroVeedramon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Phantom Dragon Digimon  
V-Wing Blade Magnum Crusher Twister Saber & Dragon Impulse

RiseGreymon let out a growl and raised his gun "Trident Revolver…"

he then fired 3 Chrome Digizoid bullets from his revolver which struck NeoDevimon in his wings and blowing off his right arm, AeroVeedramon then charged forward

"Magnum Crusher…" his fist began glowing with power and slammed it into NeoDevimon's gut sending him crashing to the ground.

"NeoDevimon, this ends you twisted freak." RiseGreymon snarled, the three guns on his wings set activated locking onto NeoDevimon and part of the armor on his chest opened up revealing two more guns "Rising Destroyer…"

AeroVeedramon growled "Dragon impulse"

RiseGreymon fired off a barrage of beams from the 8 cannons on his body whilst AeroVeedramon created an energy dragon and unleashed both attacks connecting with NeoDevimon reducing him to data shards. The room then began to shake and pieces of the stone work to fall

"The room, its collapsing." Bastion yelled "We have to get out of here."

"We'll never make it." Sarge cried out

"Yes we will, everyone climb onto us." RiseGreymon ordered.

At that moment Sora and Kari felt a tug, as though there was an invisible line tied around them, the world around them beginning to fade from view

"No, I can't leave yet…Tai…" Sora cried out as she vanished.

Slightly confused Tai Mimi and Bastion along with Palmon and FanBeemon climbed on to RiseGreymon whilst Jaden Alexis and Sarge along with Salamon and Commandramon climbed onto AeroVeedramon

"Rising Destroyer…" "V-Wing Blade…" both RiseGreymon and AeroVeedramon rose into the air, RiseGreymon unleashed another barrage of beams from his cannons whilst AeroVeedramon fired off a blast of heat in the shape of a V straight up towards the ceiling.

A large beam of white and red energy burst through the castle's ceiling which both winged digimon shot out of just before the castle collapsed. They then flew off towards the horizon and the nearest portal.

Back in the real world both Sora and Kari awoke _'Tai!'_

Later back at Duel Academy Tai found Mimi standing by the cliffs near the Slifer dorm as the sun set over the sea

"Meem's are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah its just, today brought back a lot of memories. It all seemed so simple back then even though he had to deal with clowns, vampires and evil Elvis impersonating monkeys. When did things become so complicated, when did everything we had and the things we used to do not seem like enough for us anymore?" Mimi replied

A small smile graced Tai's lips and he wrapped his arms protectively around her

"I think its part of growing up." he replied "Our needs seem to change as we go through life. But don't worry, I'll always care about you Mimi and that's something that will never change."

Mimi twisted herself so she was now facing him "Thanks Tai."

The pair stared in to one another's eyes, neither was sure what came over the other but slowly they began moving towards one another till their lips were mere inches from the other

"Hey you two, hurry up." their mood was instantly shattered by the sound of Jaden's voice, looking round they saw him Syrus Hassleberry as well as Agumon Palmon Monodramon Bearmon and Commandramon, carrying several bags that were no doubt full of snacks "Were heading over to the blue dorm and sneak into Zane's room where we can watch movies all night. Alexis and the others are going to meet us there."

"Great, um let's get going." Tai said trying to hide his nervousness

"Yeah, just remember not to let Tai pick the movie." Mimi added.

The group then made way towards the blue dorm meeting the others outside the entrance, Tai and Jaden then showed the others how they originally snuck in during the Blair incident.

Soon the group were gathered in Zane's room arguing over which movie they should watch, after ten minutes they decided that to settle it they would each take their decks, remove the spell and trap cards and shuffle them, then they would draw a card and whoever had the strongest one would get to pick the film, and once they picked a card they had to stick with it

Alexis- Cyber Prima- 2300

Bastion- Hyozanryu 2100

Chazz- Y-Dragon Head 1500

Hassleberry- Dark Driceratops 2400

Jaden- Elemental Hero Wild Edge 2600

Jasmine- Obnoxious Celtic Guardian- 1400

Mimi- Harpie Queen- 1900

Mindy- Baby Dragon- 1200

Syrus- Gyroid- 1000

Tai- Volcanic Doomfire- 3000

Zane- Cyber Twin Dragon- 2800

And so it ended with Tai being the winner and his choice was the Alfred Hitchcock classic Psycho.

They were coming up to the infamous shower scene when he felt Mimi, who was seated beside his grab him and bury her head in his shoulder, looking about he noticed Alexis had grabbed Jaden's hand. Suppressing the urge to let out a small laugh he grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bowl next to him and stuffed it into his mouth.

Meanwhile in the underground chamber below his home, Gennai was staring at a large stone tablet that had been excavated from an ancient temple in the desert. Upon it written in an ancient language was something that foretold of great challenges that were to come

_A human with the power of the king sleeping deep within will arrive in the digital world. With the help of his allies he will face and overcome great challenges of both light and darkness. Then once he has obtained the title of king it will signify the end of the sovereigns rule and will usher in a new age for the digital world._

The digital sage sighed, he had gone over the text caved into the stone dozens of times and yet he could find no clue to its meaning

_'This text is so vague, it offers no clue as to who this king will be allied with nor where this new age it speaks of will be a golden age or time of darkness and despair. All I do know is that I feel that the events that it speaks of are already in motion. All I can do is hope that this king will bring about a time of peace, because if this new age were to be an age of evil it could be even worse then the rule of the Dark Masters or the Digimon Emperor. And if that were true I fear that no one would be able to oppose him.'

* * *

_AN And chapter 11 is fini. Hope you all enjoyed it. Just warning you I'm going to be busy over the Christmas/New Year period so I'm not going to have much time to sit down and write so I wanted to get this posted before then, so don't expect an update till New Year, although I'll try and get some work on this when I can. Please send me your comments as its always a joy reading them plus knowing there's a base of people who support you is very encouaging. Have a good Christmas and New Year, peace out. 


	12. Farewell

AN  
_"Blah"_- Normal Speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams Memories Spirit Talk  
-Blah- - Comm. TV etc_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 12: Farewell

Tai and Bastion stood on the platform in the Obelisk Arena facing each other and drew their cards whilst Jaden and the other members of the gang sat in the stands

"DUEL!"

(BLP: 4000) "I'll go first." Bastion said as he drew a new card "I summon Recycle Droid (1300/1500) in defence mode and end my turn." A robot that had been constructed from part of various different machine monsters with appeared on the field

(TLP: 4000) Tai took his turn "Fine, I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards." He drew again "Next I summon Axe Dragonute (2000/1200) in attack mode." A humanoid like dragon wearing armor carrying a large axe appeared on the field.

"Hold on your monster has 2000 points, any level four monster that strong must have a side effect." Bastion said

"And your right. When this card attacks, it changes to defence mode at the end of the Damage Step." Tai explained "Axe Dragonute, destroy Recycle Droid." The dragon warrior sliced the robot in two with its axe

"You've activated my droids special ability, when it's destroyed I am allowed to summon a machine monster from my deck with up to 1500 attack points." Bastion explained "I choose Red Gadget (1300/1500) in defence mode." A red mechanical creature with a gear on its back appeared

"Red Gadgets special ability now activates, when it's successfully summoned I can add Yellow Gadget to my hand." He then went threw his deck and took a card from it. Bastion drew

"I play the spell Double Summon, this lets me summon 2 monsters this turn, arise Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200)." The mechanical monster appeared on the field "Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Ancient Gear Gadijltron Dragon (3000/2000)."

A large mechanical dragon appeared "My dragon has various special abilities depending which Gadget monster I used as a sacrifice, and since I sacrificed Red Gadget you'll lose an extra 400 points when my monster inflicts damage. Plus I play the spell Big Bang Shot which raises my dragon's attack by 400 plus whenever my dragon destroys a monster in defence mode the difference gets subtracted from your life points." (AGGD 3000→3400)

"Now destroy Axe Dragonute." An energy beam was fired from the dragons mouth which vaporised the dragon warrior (TLP: 2600)

Tai gritted his teeth as he drew "I summon Rancer Dragonute (1500/1800) in defence mode and set one card face down." Another dragon warrior appeared this time carrying a lance appeared as well as a brown backed card.

Bastion smiled as he drew "Gear Dragon destroy his new Dragonute." (TLP: 1000)

Tai drew a new card "I play Graceful Charity, I'm sure you know how it works so I'll skip it." he then drew three new cards then discarded two "Now I play Trade in, I discard a level 8 monster from my hand to the grave so I can draw another card." He drew again

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon so your Dragon looses some points." (AGGD 3400→3000)

"Next I summon Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in defence mode." His red and grey plated dragon appeared on the field. Bastion then drew

"Doesn't matter. I play Magical Stone Excavation, all I have to do is discard 2 cards from my hand and in exchange I get a spell back from the grave and I choose Double Summon." He followed his cards instructions "Now I play the spell I brought back and with it I summon Yellow Gadget (1200/1200), now I'll sacrifice it to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera (2300/1300). Like my dragon Chimera has multiple special abilities depending on which Gadget I sacrifice and since it was my Yellow Gadget, when Chimera destroys a monster, you'll lose 700 points. Chimera destroy Masked Dragon."

The lumbering mechanical beast lumbered towards the dragon and crushed it (TLP: 300)

"I activate Masked Dragon's special ability. When this card is destroyed in battle I can summon a Dragon with 1500 or less attack points. Now I summon Decoy Dragon (300/200)."

What appeared did not look fearsome. It didn't look heroic. It didn't look hideous, evil, glorious, or even the slightest bit tough. In fact, you might have said it looked cute. Very cute. It had bluish/green scales and light tan underbelly as well as a pair or large brown eyes.

The Bastion laughed "I think you've made a tactical error Tai, of all the creatures you could have summoned with Masked Dragons ability you chose this."

"Bastions right, what was Tai thinking? There's no way that creature can stand up to something like Ancient Gear Gadijltron Dragon." Alexis said, just then Winged Kuriboh appeared by Jaden's shoulder _"Kuri Kuri…"_

"Oh I don't know Lex, you might just be surprised." He said

"Gear Dragon attack his Decoy Dragon and wipe him out." Bastion ordered

Tai smirked "You fell for my trap. When Decoy Dragon is attacked I can select a level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard and switch out my Decoy Dragon for it, and I choose Felgrand Dragon (2800/2800)."

An orb of light rose up from the ground which vanished revealing a dragon with golden scales covering its body and wings and silver underbelly "and guess what when Felgrand Dragon summoned from the graveyard I can select a monster in it and Felgrand gains 200 points times that monsters level. And I choose my Lv 8 Horus raising my Felgrand by 1600." (FGD 2800→4400)

"Felgrand destroy Gear Dragon." The dragon fired golden flames at the mechanical dragons energy beam pushing it back and reduced it to a smoking pile of slag [BLP: 2600

Tai drew, his eyes flashed red momentarily "This ends, I activate my trap Call of the Haunted to resurrect one of my fallen servants, arise Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000)." An adult version of Decoy Dragon appeared however this one was looked downright evil "Felgrand Dragon attack Chimera." The golden dragon unleashed more golden flames that torched the mechanical creature (BLP: 500)

"This ends my Darkblaze dragon attacks and guess what, when this card is summoned from the Graveyard, its attack and defence points double." (DBD 1200/1000→2400/2000) the evil looking dragon unleashed black flames that drained the rest of the Bastions life points (BLP: 0)

The holograms of the two dragons disappeared and the two boys approached one another "Nice dueling there Bastion." Tai said as the two shook hands,

"Likewise, looks like its back to the drawing board." Bastion replied.

An announcement suddenly came over the comm. -Attention would Jaden Yuki Syrus Truesdale Chazz Princeton and Kenzen Hassleberry, please report to the main lecture hall, you have detention.- Crowler's voice said sternly.

Tai sighed _'This is the third time this week.'_

After a round of name calling (from Chazz and Sarge) hair pulling (compliments of Syrus) the three Slifers and the Ra headed off towards the detention hall whilst Tai Mimi Alexis Zane and Bastion watched as walked off

"They have detention again?" Alexis asked

"Third time this week." Bastion replied.

Just then a beeping was head and Zane took out his PDA "Trouble." He said

"Yeah, what else is new." Tai replied sarcastically.

Ten minutes later the five humans and their digimon partners were in the library, Bastion had just finished creating the portal and the coordinates were programmed into it

"Alright, let roll out." Tai said pointing his D-arc at the screen "Digiport open."

It wasn't long before they found themselves standing in a wide sprawling mist covered moor. Mimi shivered "I don't like this, it's like something out of Dracula."

"Don't wuss out on me now." Tai replied "Besides you've been to places much worse then this."

"That's beside the point, I'm saying its creepy that's all." Mimi retorted

"Alright break it up." Zane said separating the two "You two lovebirds can have this argument later."

This caused a small blush to appear on both Tai and Mimi's faces

"Anyway let's move." Tai said trying to sound cantered and in control, the group then entered the town and found it deserted

"This place is a completely deserted, it's a ghost town." Bastion commented

"Please don't use the word ghost." Alexis replied.

Soon enough the found themselves in what they guessed was the town square ignoring the gallows that set up in the middle. Just then a howl was heard coming from the north end of the village

"What was that?" Alexis asked her voice shaking slightly

"I don't know, but I think this is what were here to deal with." Zane replied, it was then another howl was heard this time from the east

"What another one." Mimi exclaimed

"Looks like we'll have to split up." Tai said "Lex, you and Meem's go north Zane Bastion and I will head east."

A cackle was heard and looking up they saw a metallic grim reaper carrying a scythe, its blade made of purple energy, Tai checked his D-arc

MetalPhantomon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Grave Scream Soul Predator

"You're not going anywhere fools," MetalPhantomon chuckled "my master has rewarded me for my loyalty and so I decided to let my new pet loose and see what they can do."

"Wait, your master. Does that mean…" Zane began

"Yes, I am one of his generals. But don't expect to defeat me like you did NeoDevimon, I am much more powerful he was."

Tai grimace "Change of plan people, you go I'll stay here and deal with him."

"No way I'm staying with you." Alexis stated

"Just do it." Tai snapped

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Zane asked

Tai gave him a small smile and nodded "I'm sure, now git."

With a nod the gang split into two groups, Tai turned to his partner "You ready to send this tin can back to the gunk yard?"

"Do you have to ask?" the orange lizard replied. Tai laughed as his body began emitting an orange aura and a card with his crest on it appeared in his hand, he then swiped it through the slot in his D-arc

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE  
AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…RISEGREYMON

The large dinosaur like creature appeared his armor and gun gleaming

"So this is RiseGreymon." MetalPhantomon mused "A powerful ally, but not powerful enough. Soul Predator…"

He slashed the air with his scythe, letting loose a barrage of energy waves at RiseGreymon who attempted to shield himself with his gun.

"Nice try, my turn. Trident Revolver…" he fired three bullets at the metal ghost who used his scythe the deflect each on, MetalPhantomon then let out a cruel laugh

"Is that the best you have? Try this out for size Grave Scream…" a terrifying high-pitched sound emanated from the metal ghost that traps which made Tai clap his hands over his ears, all of a sudden he felt his knees begin to buckle and he felt sleepy

"Feeling sleepy worm. My Grave Scream will send you into a deep sleep where you will be trapped in your own worst nightmares." Another evil laugh rang out as Tai blacked out and the torment began.

On the east side of the city Bastion and Zane found themselves walking through what had once been a park that had long since been neglected, weeds were poking out through the ground and long vines ensnared nearby a bench and a trees which were covered in spiders web.

"I don't like this." Bastion commented

"Neither do I." Zane replied he then turned to Gaomon "You picking up anything?"

"Not yet sir." The blue and white dog replied, just then FanBeemon flew towards them

"Did you see anything?" Bastion asked

"Sorry." The bug replied.

Just then another howl was heard and something leapt from out of the tree line. Standing before them was a black wolf like creature standing on its hind legs, a shoulder pad on its left arm with a tan sleeve attached, the creature wearing a brass knuckleduster on its left hand. It wore green pants with a skull on the left leg. Zane checked his D-arc

ShadowWereGarurumon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Shadow Claw Full Moon Kick Baldy Blow

"Not good, it's the same level as the one Tai going up against." Bastion said

"Even so we can't just let this thing lose." Zane replied "We have to take it down here and now before it can hurt anyone."

GAOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GAOGAMON

FANBEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…WASPMON

The large husky and mechbee appeared

"Spiral Blow…"

"Turbo Stinger…"

Gaogamon unleashed a tornado whilst Waspmon fired a beam of energy from his stinger cannon, ShadowWereGarurumon leapt out of the way

"Full Moon Kick…" he then nailed Waspmon with a variation of WereGarurumon's 'Garuru kick'

"Shadow Claw…" the creatures claws began glowing and he used them to sucker punch Gaogamon.

A wicked laugh was then heard and down from the trees emerged a creature its abdomen and six legs covered in red hair, attachd to them was a human like torso and head with long silvery hair with a pair of horns sticking out and a wickd looking grin on its face

"Oh great, what now?" Bastion asked checking his D-arc

Arukenimon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Arachnid Digimon  
Spider Thread Acid Mist Predation Spider

"Spider Thread…" the spider/lady fired a web like substance from its hands that ensnared Waspmon

"Waspmon no." Bastion cried

"Yes, cower in fear little boy. As your over grown fly becomes my next victim." Arukenimon said in a growl like tone before she leapt toward

"I don't think so you over grown flea." Bastion said unbuttoning his blazer revealing a vest with pouches with several dueling decks, he then picked one and placed in to the deck slot in his duel disk and drew a card

DIGIMODIFY, CHAINSAW INSECT, ACTIVATE

The small pincers on Waspmon's face grew to a larger size then grew large teeth then began rotating. He then used them to cut himself free of the web then lunged forward using his chainsaw pinchers and cut into Arukenimon's shoulder

"Ahrg, you'll pay for that. Acid Mist…" she sprayed a green acid from her mouth at Waspmon's shoulder who cried out in pain its pincers returning to normal.

"Not bad, that Waspmon of yours is stronger then I thought. Maybe I should make him my servant, yes a perfect idea." Arukenimon mused, she reached behind her and pulled out a flute "With this all insect digimon abandon their will and become my servant."

She raised the instrument to her lips and began playing a hypnotic melody,

"Bear Buster…" redirecting the VTOL's on his shoulders Waspmon fired charged up energy at Arukenimon sending crashing into a tree

"What, he shouldn't have attacked me. How is this possible?" Arukenimon demanded

"You've made a critical miscalculation." Bastion replied "You said your flute allows you to control insects, however Waspmon is a cyborg. Part machine."

Meanwhile Gaogamon was taking a beating from ShadowWereGarurumon.

"Dash Double Claw…" Gaogamon unleashed an X shaped slash across ShadowWereGarurumon's chest

"Shadow Claw…" the werewolf retaliated with its claw attack.

"You alright Gaogamon?" Zane asked

"I've been better." The husky replied, Zane drew a card from his deck

"Then how's about we show this thing the power of the cyber style."

DIGIMODIFY, CYBER DRAGON ACTIVATE

Just as with the fight with Cyclonemon, Gaogamon's body gained a metallic look, its head gaining a mask that looked like Cyber Dragon's head.

"Gaogamon, Strident Blast." A stream of blue energy was unleashed from its jaws sending ShadowWereGarurumon crashing to the ground.

Both Zane and Bastion stared at their respective opponent, a look of determination on their faces and fire in their eyes

"I don't care if you are stronger then me." The two of them stated "Gaogamon/Waspmon and I will never surrender. Knock us down all you want, we'll simply get back up and give it back to you tenfold."

At that moment a dark blue aura appeared round Zane whilst a yellow one appeared round Bastion, an orb appeared out of thin air before both of them which transformed into a card with the respective crests on it, which they grabbed and scanned with their D-arcs.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

GAOGAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…MACHGAOGAMON  
WASPMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…CANNONBEEMON

Gaogamon now stood on his hind legs which were now metallic and on his arms were a pair of gauntlets and on his back were two booster rockets. He wore a silver and black leotard a pair of sunglasses which gave him the look of a pro wrestler which was completed by championship belt slung over his right shoulder. Waspmon's body had shrunk, on its back were what looked like 12 rocket silos and a large laser cannon attached to him abdomen. Both Bastion and Zane checked their D-arcs

MachGaogamon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Howling Cannon Winning Knuckle Gaoga Tornado

Cannonbeemon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Nitro Stinger Sky Rocket Infinity

MachGaogamon ignited the rockets on his back and charged towards ShadoWereGarurumon "Get a load of this, Winning Knuckle…" he slammed his fist into the werewolf's face

"Now to finish you, Howling Cannon…" he redirected the rocket and releases his a loud roar through them in supersonic waves. The sound waves buffeted ShadowWereGarurumon who howled in pain till he disintegrated into data shards.

Meanwhile Cannonbeemon was staring down Arukenimon

"Spider Thread…" Arukenimon fired her spider web at the insectoide war machine

"That all ya got, not impressed. Nitro Stinger…" the barrel of his cannon began glowing with power before firing a laser beam that incinerated the web and slammed into Arukenimon's chest sending her flying into the tree's where she got caught in her own web the missile silos on Cannonbeemon's back opened up

"This ends. Sky Rocket Infinity…" dozens of missiles were fired from his back mounted battery all racing towards their target "Oh shi…."

The tree line exploded the fires consuming the park area. From the inferno emerged Cannonbeemon with Zane and Bastion riding on his cannon with MachGaogamon flying along side

"Well that was a blast." The mech wolf said grinning

"What's that saying. Can't stand the heat, get out of the raging inferno." Cannonbeemon replied

"Yes, something like that. Although you do have a point." Bastion said

"Come on, we'd better go see if Tai needs our help." Zane said to which the others agreed and started flying towards the town square.

Meanwhile on the north side of town Alexis and Mimi had met their opponents. One was a dog like creature with three large blades attached to each of it paws and shoulder pads on its front legs that looked like dogs heads

Cerberumon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Emerald Blaze Inferno Gate

The second was a pink weasel like creature with long blue hair that had scythes instead of arms.

Kyukimon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Bewitching Beast Digimon  
Blade Twister Sanrensei

"Emerald Blaze…"

"Blade Twister…"

Green flames erupted from Cerberumon's jaws at d'Arcmon whilst Kyukimon began spinning creating a twister and then sliced Togemon at high speed she didn't realize she'd been hit till after the attack ended

"This is not going well." The angel said

"Oh really what was your first clue." Togemon replied as she peeled herself off the ground she then lunged forward trying to land a punch on Kyukimon who effortlessly dodged then swung one of its scythe blades at Togemon who cried out in pain.

"We have to do something," Alexis said "d'Arcmon and Togemon are gonna get wiped out if we don't."

"And what am I supposed to do, I don't have one of those D-arc thingies." Mimi replied, she then sunk to her knees her digivice in hand "I can't do anything. All I can do is to sit on the sidelines whilst Palmon risks her very life to protect me, you can aid your partner via that card slash thing. I'm useless."

"Don't say that." looking up she saw Alexis standing over her "Mimi you are as vital to this team as anyone. You may not have a D-arc but that doesn't matter, what does is that you love Palmon and it is that which inspires her to fight to protect you from any evil, and that is all you need not some fancy digivice or card."

Just then a lilac aura appeared round Alexis, an orb appeared out of thin air before both of them which transformed into a card with her crests on it, which she grabbed and scanned with her D-arcs.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

D'ARCMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO….HIPPOGRYPHOMON

Alexis stared at the sight before her, a large four legged creature with large wings on its back covered in pure white feathers. Its head was bird like and around its neck was a collar with the same ornament that was attached to d'Arcmon's staff attached to it. She immediately checked her D-arc

HippoGryphomon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Phantom Beast Digimon  
Heatwave Sonic Boom

"d'Arcmon?" she asked

"I used to be." The creature replied "Dear Alexis, your loving words unlocked you crest and allowed me to digivolve."

She then turned her gaze at Cerberumon "And now with my new found power I shall smite our enemy where is stands."

HippoGryphomon allowed Alexis to climb onto her back before spreading her wings and taking to the air

"Sonic Boom…" a loud high pitch cry was emitted from her beak

"Inferno Gate…" Cerberumon created a small portal and jumped into it to avoid HippoGryphomon's attack

"Alexis we must be careful not to get too close to that portal." HippoGryphomon told the blond on her back

"Why?" Alexis asked

"It leads to the Dark Area, an alternate dimension within the digital world, a place where dark digimon are sent to. I believe you humans would describe it as Hell." The winged creature replied

"What, it's opened a portal to Hell?" Alexis said wide eyed.

Another portal opened up behind them and Cerberumon appeared

"Emerald Blaze…" the hell hound spewed more green flames with struck HippoGryphomon's hide quarters

"Argh, you'll pay for that." HippoGryphomon snarled turning to Cerberumon

"Emerald Blaze…" Cerberumon fired off more green flames however this time HippoGryphomon dodged it effortlessly. She then dived and captured Cerberumon pinning him to the ground with her front legs

"You like fire, then you'll love this. Heatwave…" both her wings began glowing and an orb began forming in her open beak, she then took to the air and unleashed a hurricane force wind then fired a heat beam that combined with wind creating a superheated cyclone that ripped Cerberumon to spreads.

Whilst this was going on Mimi was still on her knees watching then turned to see Togemon long cuts running along her body 'See, no what Alexis says I can't do anything.' She then looked at her digivice, the power she'd received from Azulogomon's digi core had long since vanished. An image of Tai and the time they spent since they met

_"Mimi."_

His voice then flooded her mind but looking up she saw no trace of him "Tai."

_"Mimi don't give up. When we first met you were a spoilt little rich girl but since they you've grown into one of the bravest kindest and certainly one of the most beautiful souls I know. Alexis was right, you are as important to this team as anyone. Remember here in the digital world all things are possible. Just wish for it and if your soul is sincere enough it will come true."_

The voice then faded leaving the cinnamon haired girl contemplating these words.

_'If my heart is sincere...'_ She turned her gaze to Togemon, it was then she knew what she had to do. _'He said that if my heart was sincere, well I'm the chosen one of sincerity.'_ she thought as she got into a praying position her digivice pressed against her chest

_'Please if I have any power, then let me use it to help my friends and loved ones.'_ A green glow began emitting from her hands then there was a flash of green light

"What the?" Alexis said, standing there was Mimi a green aura surrounding her a D-arc with a green ring around the screen in her left hand and the crest of sincerity over her heart. Ann orb before her which transformed into a card with her crests on it, which she grabbed and scanned with her D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

TOGEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…LILYMON

Alexis stared in disbelief, where a giant cactus with boxing gloves had once stood was now humanoid like creature with a pink bud on her head with green vines growing out the bottom that resembled hair, she wore a pink dress and green boats with four green leaves on her back as if they were wings. She checked her D-arc

Lillymon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Fairy Digimon  
Flower Cannon Flower Wreath Flower Cutter Sun-Crescent Kick

Mimi stared at the flower fairy "Lilymon, I never thought I'd see you again." Lilymon smiled

"I'm here Mimi, now watch this." she then turned to Kyukimon "Your mine weasel, let's see you take me now."

"Blade Twister…" Kyukimon creating another twister attempting to slice the fairy, however Lilymon using her powers of flight dodged effortlessly

"You look a little drab maybe this will add some colour, Flower Wreath…" she zipped around Kyukimon and ties it up with a rope of vines and flowers.

"Sun-Crescent Kick…" Lillymon charged her body with solar energy, then kicked outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind, the attack connected with Kyukimon's head sending it crashing to the ground. Liliymon hovered over the fallen weasel, bringing her hands together he crated a large yellow flower which opened revealing a cannon.

"Eat solar energy, Flower Cannon…" she fired a blast of green energy that struck Kyukimon which exploded in a shower of flowers upon impact, Kyukimon let out one final cry before it was reduced to data shards.

Lillymon touched down and seconds later Mimi dashed forwards and wrapped her arms around her "Lillymon, you did it."

"Of course, you had any doubts." The flower fairy replied

Mimi looked up at her "Not for a second."

"Uh, I hate to break up this codac moment but shouldn't we get out of here?" looking round they saw Alexis who was still on HippoGryphomon's back "We should get back to Tai, I'm getting a bad feeling he could need our help."

Mimi stared at the blond, a feeling of worry beginning to boil up in the pit of her stomach "Right let's go."

Lillymon wrapped her arms around Mimi's waist and the four of them took to the air just in time to see a large explosion in the east.

Tai found himself in a dark place with a layer of mist covering the ground

_"Where am I?"_ he wondered aloud. A light then appeared from nowhere and standing just a few feet away from him was a girl with red hair _"Sora."_

Tai ran towards the red head and flung his arms around her

_"Oh god Sora I've missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again."_ He said

_"Taichi."_ She replied wrapping her own arms around him _"Where have you been all this time?" _

_"Never mind that now,"_ Tai replied pulling her deeper into his embrace _"Sora there's so much I want to tell you. No, there's only one thing I want to tell you and have wanted to tell you for a long time. Sora, I…I'm in love with you, I have been since the moment we first met." _

_"You…you love me?"_ she said shocked

Tai smiled _"With all my heart."_

There was silence then to Tai's surprise Sora began laughing and pushed him to the ground _"Sora…" _

_"You love me, that is the most absurd thing I've ever heard."_ She said _"Why would I ever love a pathetic little worm like you."_

A cruel smirk spread across her lips _"No one wants you Tai, the only reason we'd ever want you to come back is to show you how much everyone's lives are with you gone."_

A figure emerged from the darkness and walked up behind Sora

_"Hey baby."_ He said as he wrapped his arms and her and began unbuttoning her shirt whilst Tai stared from his position on the ground

_"Matt!"_ he felt something cold and looking about saw restraints made of ice forming around his wrists and ankles. Matt stared at Tai with an evil smirk

_"Good to see you Tai, glad you could make it to see my final victory over you."_ The blonde stated,

Tai then snarled and began struggling against the restraints

_"Give it up Tai, you've lost just except it."_ Matt stated _"I've succeeded in my goal, to take away everything precious to you. And all I had to do is convince you precious Sora that she loved me. Not that I had to try very hard, I mean what woman wouldn't want me. I'm young, talented, handsome and a rock star and let's face it musicians always beat soccer plays." _

_"Matt, you traitorous sonva bitch."_ Tai snarled Matt undid the last button on Sora's shirt and removed it revealing a blue satin bra then went to work on the belt holding up her short skirt which fell away revealing she was wearing matching panties

_"Temper temper Tai."_ Matt replied as he began undoing her bra straps _"Look at it this way, you have a front row seat to the night of Sora's life." _He then leaned towards Tai_ "After this I think I'll stop by to see Kari, y'know to give her my special kind of comfort." _

_"Noooooo!"_ Tai cried out.

Mimi and Alexis along with their respective partners arrived at the town square and saw both Tai and RiseGreymon lying on the ground

"Tai." Mimi cried as the pair ran over to the brunette's side whilst Lillymon and HippoGryphomon went over to RiseGreymon

"What did you do to them?" Alexis demanded

"Those two are trapped in my Grave Scream, it traps the victim in a nightmare that their forced to live over and over again." the metal reaper laughed insanely

"You bastard." Mimi snarled

"Heatwave…"

"Flower Cannon…" The winged beast and the flower fairy launched their attacks at MetalPhantomon who blocked them with its scythe

"Nitro Stinger…"

A blue beam struck MetalPhanotomon in the back then something appeared before him and punched him in the face "Winning Knuckle…"

"Alexis, Mimi." The two girls looked round and saw Bastion and Zane running towards them

"Are you two alright?" Kaiser asked

"Yeah were fine." Alexis replied "So are those…"

"'Gaogamon and Waspmon?'" Bastion said finishing her question "Sort of, they achieved ultimate level. Meet Cannonbeemon and MachGaogamon. I see your partner's achieved it as well."

"Yeah, meet HippoGryghomon and Lillymon."

"However Tai isn't doing so great." Mimi said "MetalPhantomon said Tai's trapped in a nightmare."

"That's right worms." The reaper cackled

"You bastard, you'll pay for this." Zane growled

"Actually I predict you won't lay a finger on me." MetalPhantomon replied

"Oh and whys that, your clearly out matched and out numbered." Bastion asked

"Because I'm the only one who can release your friend unless he's will is strong enough to break free himself. But I seriously doubt it." he then began cackling insanely

"That creep." Alexis grimaced.

"Tai." Mimi cried kneeling next to him grabbing his shoulders "Tai please, you have to wake up. We can't beat MeatlPhantomon without you."

Tai was still trapped. Once again he was restrained to the ground by ice _"Give it up Tai, you've lost just except it."_ Matt stated _"I've succeeded in my goal, to take away everything precious to you. And all I had to do is convince you precious Sora that she loved me. Not that I had to try very hard, I mean what woman wouldn't want me. I'm young, talented, handsome and a rock star and let's face it musicians always beat soccer plays." _

_"Matt, you traitorous sonva bitch."_ Tai snarled Matt undid the last button on Sora's shirt and removed it revealing a blue satin bra then went to work on the belt holding up her short skirt which fell away revealing she was wearing matching panties

_"Temper temper Tai."_ Matt replied as he began undoing her bra straps.

"Tai." A familiar voice cried out

_"Mimi!"_ Tai said looking around for any sign of the cinnamon haired girl

"Tai please, you have to wake up. We can't beat MeatlPhantomon without you."

_'Wake up, then this is a dream.'_ Tai closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and an orange aura appeared around his body, when he opened them again instead of being brown with a red tint they were completely red with slits for iris's.

He let out a feral roar and the aura spread out and within second where darkness once was there was now fire. Tai stepped from the inferno two large black horns sticking out of his hair, a pair of large black wings had sprouted from his back and poking out the back of his shirt was along black scaly tail and to top it all off his nails had sharpened into claws and his teeth were now fangs.

Sora suddenly evaporated into flames and Matt began to look nervous

_"What's wrong Ishida, you not so tough without something to hide behind?"_ Tai said in a low snarl as he advanced _"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip you two."_

_"You wouldn't do that."_ Matt replied trying to put on a brave bravado but the fear in his voice was evident _"You like to be the hero, always have done. You don't have it in you, your way to much of a nice guy to kill anyone."_

Tai suddenly vanished the reappeared before him, driving his knee into Matt's gut then grabbed the blond by the throat his new claws drawing blood. _"Then you really don't know me, I'm really not such a nice guy as everyone thinks and believe me Isida…how do you know I've never killed?"_

His hand then tore into Matt's chest then retracted it ripping out his heart. Matt fell to the flames and Tai let out a roar of triumph.

Tai's eye burst open and found Mimi Alexis Zane and Bastion

"Tai, you're awake." Alexis said in a relived tone as Zane and Bastion helped him get into a seated position

"No, impossible." He heard MetalPhantomon say in disbelief.

"Believe it freak. I just needed me a little power nap that's all, and it worked cos I've got all the power I need." Tai said getting to his feet.

A sound caught their attention and they saw RiseGreymon get to his feet letting out a roar as he did so.

"You ok RiseGreymon?" Tai asked

"Oh yeah, rested and raring to to this guy down." RiseGreymon replied. He then pointed the 8 cannons on his body at MetalPhantomon

"Eat this ghost freak, Rising Destroyer…"

"Flower Cannon…"

"Heatwave…"

"Howling Cannon…"

"Sky Rocket Infinity…"

The five digimon fired their most powerful attacks at MetalPhantomon who as deleted instantly.

A few minutes later the gang were back in the real world

"Man, am I glad that's over." Tai said stretching

"Indeed, although it wasn't without its benefits." Bastion replied

"Yeah another of this big bad's generals is gone. And Salamon Palmon Gaomon and FanBeemon reached ultimate level." Alexis added

"Hey guys I'm gonna quickly check my e-mail ok." Mimi said

"Ok I'll see you back at the dorm ok." Tai replied to which Mimi nodded and waited till they'd left before logging on

"You think there will be anything good Mimi?" Palmon asked

"I hope so Palmon." Mimi replied as she brought up a web page and typed in the address "Maybe the author of that story on Fanfiction . net you like has updated."

"I really hope so, I dieing to see if Cloud will remember he's Naruto, beats Orochimaru and Sasuke and get together with...

* * *

AN: sorry, experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait till problem is fixed. (Takes hammer and whacks computer)

* * *

." 

Mimi let out a small laugh as she clicked on one of her messages the smile on her face vanishing as she read the contents

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Palmon asked, the plant creature then climbed onto the girls lap so she could read the message

"Oh my." She turned to her partner "What are you going to do Mimi?"

Mimi said nothing.

Later Tai exited his room when he saw Mimi over by the cliffs

"Hey Meem's." he said running over to her, it was then she looked at him and he was her face and eyes were filled with sadness "What's wrong?"

Mimi said nothing, she reached into the pocket of her blazer pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him

_Meems where are you. _

_I've been trying to contact you for weeks and your parents are going ballistic, I'm serious they've had your photo put on milk cartons. I know what Michel did to you say scary but you don't have to worry. The cops picked him up and he's now in juvy for the next six years. Please contact me and let me know you're safe._

_Cally_

Tai finished reading and looked at her

"I…I was having such a great time being here with you I didn't think that my parents were worried about me." Mimi said, her voice lace with guilt.

Tai looked on sympathetically, he was on the verge of telling her to contact her parents and let them know where she was but hesitated, after all it would be seriously hypocritical of him.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked

"I don't know. I don't want my parents to worry about me but I also don't want to leave."

Tai wrapped his arms around her "Hey its ok, I'm here for you no matter what decision you make." He whispered into her ear, however inside he was screaming at her to stay.

"I guess…I guess I should home." Mimi then burst into tears "I don't want to, I really don't want to but I have to."

"Shhh, its ok." Tai replied rubbing her back with one hand. She looked into his eyes, the same feeling they'd felt only few days ago returned this time however there were no interruptions. The two leaned in closer and their lips met. This kiss however wasn't the same as the one they'd shared in Chazz's room, it wasn't born out of desperation.

"Tai." Mimi said once their lips parted "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." He replied

"Will you…stay with me tonight."

Tai did say anything, in stead he leaned forward and kissed her with even more fire and passion.

The next morning the whole gang was gathered in Gennai's house, even Jasmine and Mindy were there, sitting in his living room whilst the sage was working on a portal to take Mimi home.

Mimi Jasmine and Mindy were embracing each other having a tearful farewell

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Mimi told them

"Yeah, us to." Jaz replied

"I wish you didn't have to go." Mindy added.

Mimi broke the embrace and turned to the others and bowed respectively "Thank you for allowing me to be part of your group, even if it was only for a short time."

"Hey don't say that." Jaden said firmly "As far as were concerned even if you're leaving your still one of us."

Mimi smiled "Why Jaden that's surprisingly sweet and wise of you."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused the brunette to start stammering whilst Alexis fumed slightly, the others just let a small laugh.

"Anyway Mimi, we got you a couple of going away presents." Bastion then reached into his pocket and took out a Duel Academy PDA and handed it to her "It's been reconfigured son you'll be able to keep in contact."

"And that's not all." Jaden pulled out a large box from behind the couch and handed it to her, Mimi then removed the lid and inside was an Academy Duel Disk.

Tai the stepped forward and handed her a deck of cards "Here, since you used them so well."

Slightly unsure Mimi took them "Are you sure, are you really…"

"It's a loan, next time maybe you'll have your own deck. Then maybe next time we can duel."

Mimi smiled she then removed the duel disk from the box strapped it to her wrist and inserted the cards into the deck slot.

Gennai then entered the room "Its time, the portals ready."

The gang then followed the sage to the underground chamber beneath his home where a large vortex of light was located

"Now I believe I shall take my leave." The sage bowed and walked back up the stairs "Let me know when your done."

Alexis then grabbed Jaden's arm and began dragging him towards the stairs "Hey Lex, what are you doing?"

"You and I need to have a little chat." She said firmly, she then turned her focus to Tai and Mimi and her expression softened "Besides, I think those two need a moment alone."

Getting the message they left the room leaving only Tai Mimi and Palmon behind. Tai and Mimi stared at each other

"Guess this is it." he said

"Yeah." She replied, there was a long pause

"I'll miss you." He said "I enjoyed having you around."

"It was good seeing you after all this time." She said a sad smile decorating her lips. There was another long pause

"Guess I should be going." Mimi then turned towards the portal that would lead her back to America

"Mimi…" she heard Tai say her name and felt him place a hand on her shoulder, she spun round and saw him standing before her, in one swift movement he had placed his hands either side of her face and she like wise with him and captured each others lips in a passionate kiss that lasted about a minute before the two broke it.

Afterwards Mimi backed away from him a tear rolling down her face before turning and pointing her new D-arc at the portal before both she and Palmon disappeared. From the top of the stairs had watched.

Jaden and Alexis descended the stairs and walked over to Tai who stood there watching in silence

"Hey you ok?" Jaden asked

"Not really." Tai replied

"So, what are you going to do now?" Alexis asked to which Tai shrugged his shoulder

"Dunno. Back to square one I guess." They then left the chamber and headed back to the TV which would take them back to Duel Academy.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 12 is done, and the first chapterof 2008. I'm probably gonna take some heat for making HippoGryphomon d'Arcmon's ultimate form, 1) get over it and 2) it fits in wih what I need, trust m it will all mke sense when she reaches mega level. As you've seen I have shamlesly advitised my Naruto FFVII fic, I have no shame. Anyways send me your reviews. Till next time peace out yo and Happy New Year. 


	13. Valentines Day

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
-Blah- - Comm. Phone etc  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams Spirit talk  
_Blah_- Song Lyrics_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior 

Chapter 13: Valentines Day

Rain fell from the darkened skies upon the earth. In the Slifer dorm Tai lay on his bunk staring at the ceiling, it had been a week since Mimi left and he'd not left the room since then. The events of the night before she left played over and over inside his head and those eight words that changed everything between them

_"Taichi, I want you to be my first."_

She gave herself to him that night, mind body and soul, they both experienced sex for the first time. And then the next day, she was gone. And all he had left was guilt, for even after all that, he'd never said he loved her nor had she said it to him.

On the floor Syrus Sarge and Jaden were going through their cards for the twentieth time as well as their digimon and Agumon, Jaden looked up at his friends bunk a worried expression on his face

"Poor guy." Syrus said "It's been a week and still hasn't left this room or spoken to anyone about what happened."

"The Lieutenant just lost a major battle of the heart Privet, that kind of pain don't just disappear over night." Sarge replied

"Y'know I can hear what you're saying, and it's rude to talk about people like they aren't there." Tai said "Hey Jay, switch the radio on will ya."

"Sure." Jaden then got up and switched on the rather battered stereo that was on the desk and began fiddling with the dials until he found that station that Tai liked.

Meanwhile Sora was staring out of the window of her room watching as rain also fell _'It's almost like the sky is a reflection of how I'm feeling.'_

She let out a sarcastic laugh at the absurd thought although with how things just seemed to from bad to worse for her and her friends it did seem like an appropriate metaphor.

Matt's father died recently, cancer, he'd been suffering for a long time but hadn't told either of his children not wanting to get in the way of their lives. He'd been buried the week before and Matt was now forced to live with his mother which she could tell neither of them was thrilled about.

She hadn't seen or spoken to him since and when she did he snapped at her and told her to "Leave me the fuck alone."

_'I guess this means our relationship is now officially dead.'_ They'd been going though a period of breaking up only for him to apologize and getting back together not long after Tai had left and to be honest she was getting sick of it

_'Then why do I keep allowing him to take him back when we'll just end up breaking up again?'_

It was then memories of Matt's Christmas concert came to mind as well as the meeting she had with Tai in the alley back stage before hand

_"So, Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters. I was just wondering..." _

_"Actually, I wanted to wait and see if Matt was free afterwards." _

_"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" _

_"..." _

_"Sora, it's okay." _

_"You're not mad at me, Tai?" _

_"No, of course not. Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me." _

_"Thanks, Tai."_

Although she wasn't sure she could have sworn she'd seen a pained look in his eyes after that as well as felling strangely guilty but had ignored it.

_'Wait is that it? Is it because I need to know I didn't make the wrong choice as well as delude myself into believing that Matt was the one who could make me happy?'_

She shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts. Deciding that she couldn't take the silence any longer she switched on her stereo which was pre-tuned to her favourite radio station, actually this was a pretty big deal as she hadn't listened to it since she and Matt got together and they'd listened to nothing other then what he always listened to, stations that played what she recalled what Tai termed as crap rock.

_'Tai…'_ the thought of him brought a small smile to her lips, this had been his favourite station as well, the two of them had spent many an afternoon lazing about the others room with the radio playing in the background. Soon the DJ announced the song he'd be playing was Valentine's Day by Linkin Park as she lay on her bed unbeknown to her miles away on an island in the pacific ocean her life long friend was doing the same thing

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
__And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
__A black wind took them away, from sight  
__And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer  
__Looking so dissatisfied  
__But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
__I used to be my own protection, but not now  
__Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
__A black wind took you away, from sight  
__And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer  
__Looking so dissatisfied  
__And the ground below grew colder  
__As they put you down inside  
__But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
__I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
__On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
__On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
__(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
__On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
__(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)  
__On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
__(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
__On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
__(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

The song carried on till it ended both teens lost in thoughts

_'Wow, talk about the right song at the right time.'_/_'Story of my life man.'_ The red head/brunette thought sarcastically

_'What am I going to do? What happens if Matt asks to get back together again, he's in a pretty fragile state right now and if I tell him no he might take it too hard and do something…harmful. But I don't want to be stuck in this cycle of sweet times followed by arguments and tears which lead to us breaking up only for us to get back together and the whole cycle begins again.'_/_'Why did she have to leave? It was just like watching Sora run off to Matt all over again when she left, leaving me feeling broken and empty.'_

_'I wish Tai was here, he always seemed to know how to make me smile when I was feeling lousy.'_/_'Maybe I should just forget about Sora, bury whatever feelings I had for her deep inside my heart and just move on. I'm sure she and all the others have already forgotten about me.'_

_'Tai, I miss you. I need you make me smile.'_/_'Sora, I'm done with you. Your part of my past, and as of now my past is officially dead.'_

Both of them sat up on their respective beds both of them both of them filled with a feeling of emptiness however for different reasons. For Sora it was from a feeling of soul crushing loneliness and longing to be held by a person who wasn't there.

Tai however it stemmed from the vow he'd just made because the moment he made it he instantly regretted it.

Matt lay on his bed his blank soulless eyes staring at the ceiling. Gabumon, who was sitting on the floor along with Patamon going through one of Matt's magazines, looked up at his partner and let out a worried noise

_'Matt's been like this ever since his father died. I wish I could help but I have no idea what to do.'_

"Hey, you think Matt's gonna be ok?" Patamon asked

"I don't know, humans don't get reformatted like digimon do so this death thing must be a really big deal. I just wish I knew how to help him." Gabumon replied

"I don't think there's anything you really can do." Patamon said "I asked TK's mom about it and all she told me is give Matt time to get through this on his own."

"She didn't say how much time did she?" Gabumon asked hopefully Patamon however shook his head.

TK meanwhile was in his own room staring at a picture of himself and Kari when they were still dating, they looked so happy then…before she walked in on him and that girl making out in the music room. He knew that it was wrong going behind her back and he should have known he would get caught in the end

_"Would you listen to yourself, your being a whiny little bitch."_ A dark voice said from the dark recesses of his mind _"This was all her fault. If she wasn't such a fucking prude and put out you wouldn't have had to sneak around."_

TK's eyes hardened _'Yeah why am I mopping about this. It was her fault not mine. You'll see, they'll all see. I will get Kari back, I'll make her want no one else but me. I mean were destined to be together Azulongmon told me so. Just wait I'll make that little bitch come to her senses and when she does she'll beg me to take her right then and there.'_

Meanwhile Davis was in his room along with Ken Cody and Yolie. He and Ken were sitting on the floor playing Duel Monsters whilst the purple haired girl was spread out on his bed reading a magazine and Cody Veemon Hawkmon Wormon and Armodillomon were reading one of his comic books which he had imported in from America

"You better not damage those." Davis warned

"Yeah, yeah I know. If we as so much as bend a page you'll turn me into boots, Hawkmon will become a feather duster, Armadillomon is a soup bowl and Wormmon is fish bait." Veemon replied in a bored tome, the other three digimon looked a little nervous

"He sounds pretty protective about these." Hawkmon said

"That's nothing, you should see him when he's around the collection of magazines he's got stashed away in his sock draw." Veemon said off handily,

Davis let out a nervous laugh as Ken and Yolie threw him a questioning glance.

"Really, Ken keeps his in hidden in the large text books he's got on his book case." Wormmon said, Ken then shifted uncomfortably as Davis began grinning whist Yolie threw the pair a disapproving look.

"Well Yolie keeps hers in a box that she's got hidden under her bed." Hawkmon added,

Yolie's face lit up whilst Ken and Davis looked at her in disbelief. Cody and Armadillomon looked at each other confused

"What are they talking about Cody?" Armadillomon asked

"Search me." Cody replied.

Joe at that moment was sitting in a café along with his girlfriend, Junko.

The two had they'd met at a party thrown by their teachers last Christmas and held a great deal of respect for one another however it wasn't until after the events of Armadedamon that the two of them began dating.

Joe looked over at the girl who was clad in a dark pink sleeveless silk shirt as well a pair of kaki pants and sported short brown hair that was tied into panda ears.

* * *

AN: Ok for those of you who are confused, she looks like an slightly older version of time skip Tenten from Naruto.

* * *

To him she was the most beautiful girl whoever graced this earth, she was perfect like a goddess and bet of all she had chosen an unworthy mortal like to bond with. He would do anything to make her smile and hearing her laugh was like seemed to make the world shine brighter 

'_I wonder is this what Tai felt about Sora?'_ the dreamy look on his face vanished at the thought of his missing friend

"Joe is something wrong?" Junko asked which snapped him out of his reprieve

"Ah, no. I was just thinking." Joe said quickly trying to compose himself

"You were think of your missing friend again." she said, Joe lowered his eyes to the ground

"I miss him." he replied "Although we weren't the closest of friends but…"

"I know." she said taking his hand

"It's just if it wasn't for him, I never would have even found the courage to speak to you." Joe said with a small smile, this surprised her

"Really, I don't seem to remember him being at that party."

"No he wasn't there, its just he was the one who convinced me to go to that party in the first place." Joe told her "Which is why I asked him to be my best man at the wedding, but now he's…"

He paused to remove his glasses and rub his eyes "I guess I was the only one that really spoke to him after the whole Sora/Matt thing."

"Sora, she's the one with red hair and Matt's the blond guy with the crappy band." Junko said cutting him off

Joe looked at her "Cruel but true."

He had to admit she was right. Matt wasn't exactly the worlds greatest singer and his guitar player wasn't anything too inspiring, if he had to guess the bands success was most likely due to Matt's looks more then his talent.

"Anyway all the others were drifting off and doing their own thing and I would speak with him about once a week or so, he'd say he was fine but you'd get the feeling he hiding something. Then one day I…I told him about you, about how I'd seen you around as well as being in the same class."

Joe stopped as he recalled that after their phone conversation Tai come over and gave him some 'advise'.

Joe's POV

I headed towards the front door which someone was banging on very loudly

"_Alright, alright I'm coming."_ Opening it I found Tai standing there _"T…Tai." _

"_Took you long enough."_ He said in a slightly annoyed tone, he then pushed past me kicking his shoes off

"_Why Tai would you like to come in? Oh may I, I don't wish to be a bother. Oh it won't be now please come."_ I say to my self under my breath in a sarcastic tone as I close the door.

We then headed to my room, Tai and Gomamon greeting each other as we enter

"_So Tai, what brings you here?"_ I ask

"_You ya dumbass. I came to help you get ready for the party tonight."_ He replies, this rendered me speechless

"_But I…I'm not going."_ I finally reply

"_The hell you aren't."_ he states pushing me onto the bed _"You are going. Now this Junko girl is going to be there right?" _

"_Um, as far as I know she's going."_ I reply

"_And you like her right?"_

I look at the ground _"Uh, yeah. Yeah I do, she's perfect Tai. Sweet beautiful funny, I'd give anything just to talk to her but..."_

"_Joe quit being such a pussy and man up."_ Tai snapped _"Now listen because I'm not going to repeat this. You are going to go through your closet and find your best shirt and jeans and gel your hair. You're going to this party."_

"_But Tai…" _

"_No buts. You are going. And you are going to talk to this girl." _

"_But Tai, why would she ever want to talk to someone like me." _

"_Hey why wouldn't she talk to you, and until you do you'll never know. So stop mopping get up off your ass and get ready."_ Tai said firmly _"Joe if you don't talk to her then your going to be left with nothing then what might have been. Talk to her, tell her how you feel and if nothing else be a friend to her."_

He stopped a pained look appeared on his face

"_Just don't leave it to long. You know about me and Sora, I loved her so much but couldn't muster up the courage to tell her and so I did nothing under the delusion she would wait for me and it cost me, she ran off into the arms of the man I thought was my best friend. So please don't make the same mistake I did, seize the moment and…be happy."_

I looked at him, in all my years of knowing him I'd never seen this side of Tai. It was then I made up my mind, I made a choice that would change my future _"So, what do you recommend for tonight?"_

Junko stared at Joe who had just finished his story

"You see if it hadn't been for him, I would still be watching you from afar trying to muster up the nerve to even just say hi to you." He said a sad smile decorating his face

"Calling you a pussy?" she said letting out a laugh

"Yeah well that's Tai for you, crass but honest and really can't argue with the results." Joe replied he then cupped her hands with his own "I just wish I could see him one more time so he could see us together and knowing he played a part in it."

Junko smiled "Hey, you'll see him again."

"How do you be so sure?" Joe asked

"He's your friend right, you just have to have a little faith."

Izzy was seated at his desk working on his laptop, being blessed with a high IQ from an early age he had lived his life on the foundation of logic and reason. Nothing happened by chance and there was always an explanation for everything. That was until he learned that the people he believed to be his parents were in fact weren't.

This had sent him into a state of total disbelief becoming subconsciously distant from them focusing on his computer as a means of avoiding reality. After a while he began avoiding people all together, believing that as long as he kept the amount of contact he had to other people then the less chance he had of being hurt again.

What eventually got him to reconnect with others when his 'father' had persuaded him to attend a local soccer program where he met Sora Takenouchi and Taichi 'Tai' Yagami.

The two of them became his first real friends. He let out a small laugh as he remembered how his friendship with the two of them began, it involved a couple of other kids from the program who thought it would be fun to pick on the short red haired kid.

They'd pushed him to the ground when Tai had appeared as if from nowhere and began beating them up (or at least tried to) whilst Sora came over and check on him to see if he was alright, as well as kick one of the thugs in the balls when he tried to sneak away. Eventually the fight was broken up when one of the instructors came along.

Izzy's POV

Tai turned to his gaze at me and man was he in bad shape, he had a black eye and one of his teeth was missing

_"Hey kid you alright?"_ he asked

_"Uh yeah."_ I reply _"Um, thanks."_

He then smiled at me offering me one of his hands _"Good to hear it. Names Tai and this is my lovely assistant Sora."_

I noticed a small blush had appeared on the girls face

_"Uh hi. My names __Koushiro, Koushiro Izumi.__"_ I reply as he pulled me back onto my feet

_"__Koushiro, I'll never remember that.__"_ Tai said, his face then scrunched up which is something he did when he was in deep though, just then a proverbial light bulb went off inside his head _"I know, we'll call you Izzy, Izzy's a much better name for you."_

Sora then laughed _"Yeah, I like it. It suits him."_ I felt my face flush. That's where I got my nickname from and it was from there that the three of us became friends.

Something in the back of his mind brought Izzy back to reality. For sometime now he'd been having a strange feeling that something somewhere wasn't right. Where or what it was he couldn't be sure.

He then looked over at his partner Tentomon who was on his bed participating in one of the top three things digimon past times: sleeping, this ranked above fighting but behind eating

"What, another chocolate cake for me…oh I shouldn't I have to watch my weight. Oh just one more." The red insect mumbled in his sleep,

Izzy sweat dropped _'They even dream about eating.'_

He then turned his attention back to the screen

_'What could be wrong? I wonder if something's going on in the digi world, no that could be it we would have been told about it. Although I haven't heard from Gennai for a while now.'_ He rested his head on the palm of his hand rubbing his chin with his thumb _'Although I guess it couldn't hurt to go there and have a look around. It's got to be better then sitting about here for the rest the day.'_

Something then appeared on the screen which turned out to be a pop up advertising Duel Academy, a school based around the popular trading card game set up by millionaire owner of Kaibacorp Seto Kaiba. Although he didn't play himself he was aware that several members of the younger team did, however his concerns lay elsewhere and not some dueling school so he quickly X'd the advertisement.

Kari sat at her desk looking over the list of math problems she had to solve for homework. Reaching into her shirt she pulled out the tag containing her crest of light and stared at it in contempt.

She hated this thing. She hated being the child of light. She hated being seen as a perfect being that needed to be put on a pedestal and wrapped in cotton wool. She hated not being able to release those 'darker' feeling she had bottled up inside her.

At that moment she would have given anything to scream as well as throw this dammed thing out the window and trash her room whilst she was at it.

_'Why do I have to be the child of light? Why can't I have gotten one of the other crests like courage or miracles then maybe I wouldn't be the target of vampire's clowns and freaky fish?'_

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at the rain that was falling outside the window, she felt restless _'Agh, peace time is so boring. What I wouldn't give for some action.' _

She then slammed her hand down on to the desk which resulted in something being knocked over, looking she saw a picture had fallen over. Picking it up she saw it was a picture of her and Tai, one that had been taken a few weeks before Tai had left for summer camp and the whole crazy adventure with digimon began. She stared at it into the face of her younger self her brothers arms wrapped protectively around her. As she stared at it, the images she had seen when she had her episode in class came rushing back to her.

_'What was that? Was it some kind of dream?'_

She couldn't be sure all she did know was before she collapsed she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She was sure she had seen her brother there as well as Mimi and four other kids who were around their age battling against some sort of demonic digimon.

_'What can this mean, if there was some sort threat I'm sure we would have been have been notified.'_

She hadn't told anyone about her 'dream' and had decided not to unless it happened again or something came up that proved it wasn't a dream.

Sora lay on the bed the radio playing in the background. It was ironic really as the last real conversation they'd had had actually been about the radio.

Sora POV

Tai and myself sat on the bed laughing at a joke he'd just made. I'd not been feeling well and Tai had come over to see how I was doing. Matt would have come over but he was tied up with his music.

_"Hey Sor, stick the radio on."_ Tai said _"Get some music going."_

I smiled as I stood up and walked over to my desk where my stereo was located and switched it on, soon the sound of some sort of rock/country fusion came through the speakers. I looked back at Tai who had a surprised look on his face

_"What the hell is this?"_ he asked

_"Oh its that station that's above that place Matt's band rehearses at."_ I reply _"And we're actually going to listen to this?"_

_"Sure why not. I listen to it all the time when I'm with Matt."_ Just then a familiar song began playing

_"Hey their playing one of Matt's songs."_ I said in an enthusiastic voice

Tai shrugged _"So."_

_"What do you mean so, he's our friend."_ I say feeling slightly annoyed with him

_"Doesn't mean I have to listen to his stuff he produces."_ He retorts matter-o-factly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _"Anyway why are we listening to this station, you hate this kind of music."_

_"I don't hate it, I just gave it a try and found that there was something to it that's all."_ I say in a slightly _"Anyway, what's wrong with trying out new things." _

_"I never said there was anything wrong with trying something new. Its just there was nothing wrong with the things we did before."_ He replies.

There was a silence between us the only sound was Matt's voice coming over the radio.

Eventually Tai shrugs his shoulders and lets out an aggravated sigh _"Look lets not start arguing about such a ridicules thing. Turn this crud off and switch over to the rock station." _

_"Oh please, you don't still listen to that do you?"_ I snort, he looked at me eyes wide in surprise

_"What's wrong with it?"_ he demands

_"You've listened to that ever since you were five Tai, I mean come on don't you think its time you got into something else. Besides that kind of thing is officially dead, this stations music is the new wave."_ Tai looked at me as though I'd grown another head which was then replaced by a frown

_"Oh yeah and did Matt tell you that?"_ he demanded

_"Well, he is a musician."_ I reply

_"So what, just because he's a musician doesn't mean he knows shit about music."_ He shot back.

_"Oh and you could do better."_ I snap

_"No, but at least I'm aware of this. Its just no ones got the balls to tell Matt that he can't play for shit and the only reason he's got groupies hanging all over him is because he looks like he should be the cover of some teen magazine."_ He shot back, his voice carrying an edge to it. I stare at him feeling anger boiling up in the pit of my stomach

_"What are you saying?"_ I demand

_"Oh for Kami's sake, I'm saying Matt's a pretty boy Sora and that's all he's good for."_ We stared at each other both breathing heavily, I couldn't believe what I just heard. Tai was supposed to be Matt's best friend and hear he was bad mouthing him behind his back, it was then I snapped

_"You know what fuck you Tai, fuck you. You're just jealous, jealous of Matt's talent. He can write songs and play music that everyone likes whilst all you can do is kick a stupid ball around in some stupid game. Well guess what in ten years time Matt's going to be famous and everyone will know him and you'll still be stuck here kicking a ball in the park because you never amounted to shit."_

I took a moment to catch my breath before starting again

_"Now get the fuck out. No one wants you Tai. Nobody needs you. In fact everyone's lives would be so much better off without you around to fuck them up. So go leave, go do us all a favour and cut your wrists or jump in front of a train anything, just so you won't fuck everyone's lives more then you have done."_

Tai looked at me in disbelief with a pained look in his eyes that made me instantly regret what I had just said but I quickly steeled myself, I wasn't going to apologize not to him. Tai blinked a few times then slid off my bed and headed over to the door. He then turned to look at me, although I couldn't be sure for a moment I swear his eyes turned red

_"Goodbye Sora, I hope you get better soon."_ He said in a cold hard voice _"I'm sure Matt misses sticking his tongue down your throat."_

He then left slamming the door behind him. then when I heard the front door bang shut I threw myself on my bed crying my eyes out.

She didn't talk to him after that, although she knew both of them had said things they didn't mean she just couldn't find the courage to approach him and apologize and he wasn't making any kind to effort either in fact he hadn't talked to anyone as far as she knew, it was as if he'd taken her hurtful words as fact and was distancing himself from everyone. Around a month later when Kari invited her round to her place along with Izzy Davis Ken and TK she figured it was her chance to talk with him and so they could be friends again. That was also the day he vanished without a trace.

Sora had been thinking about Tai quite a lot lately, ever since she collapsed during that meeting of the tennis team and had a strange dream where she'd seen Tai and Mimi battling against a digimon who'd looked quite similar to Devimon along with four other people.

She hadn't told anyone about it though, she wanted to keep it to herself until she had some better understanding of what it meant. However, although she couldn't explain why, she knew something was horribly wrong.

A beeping sound came into being causing her to jump which in turn awoke Biyomon who lay beside her "Yes I'll have another slice of chocolate cake." She blurted out

_'She dreams about food, typical.'_ Sora thought realizing that her D-Terminal was telling her she'd just received a message and opening it up saw it was from Izzy

_Hey everyone  
__Feel like a change of scenery? I was heading over to the digital world, nothing special you I just figured it would be kinda fun. Feel up to coming with me?  
__Reply and I'll send you the coordinates.  
__See you there  
__Izzy_

'_Go to the digi world, sure why not. Sure beats hanging around here.'_ She thought as she sent a message back to the red haired genius.

Ten minutes later she and her partner found themselves in a desert of the digital world. It almost seemed like yesterday that she was here with Tai Matt Mimi Izzy Joe and TK saving the day for whatever villain they had to beat that week.

"Hey Sora." A familiar voice cried out and looking about she saw Davis as well as Izzy Ken Cody Yolie and Kari with their respective digimon partners.

"Hey guys." She greeted them as she approached which was returned by the others except for Kari who simply regarded her with an "Hmp."

Sora shifted nervously "So uh, this it?" she asked

"Looks like." Davis replied "Joe's making kissy faces with Junko. Matt's still being a jerk and Kami knows where TS is."

Soon the party was walking amongst the sea of dunes

"So Izzy not that it isn't an interesting spot, why did you pick a desert of all places?" Yolie asked

"Well you see, I thought it was best to find somewhere quite and out of the way, didn't want to cause a panic. And there's a village of in-training level digimon, mostly Koromon Yokomon DemiVeemon and Nyaromon, not to far from here that I thought we could stop by." Izzy explained

"What do you mean, not cause a panic?" Cody asked

"Well if some local digimon saw us they might get the wrong impression about us being here and either preserve us as a threat of there's some huge disaster coming there way." Izzy replied

"Makes sense, I guess." Davis said although in an unsure tone.

Sora however had to admit that her brainy friend did have a point, during their adventures trouble seemed to follow the group where ever they went and staying in one place for any amount of time always brought disaster.

It was then she noticed that Biyomon and the other digimon weren't walking several paces behind them and all of them looked rather distracted

"Is something wrong Biyomon?" She asked.

The pink avian looked at her "I…I don't know Sora, its just I'm getting a feeling that something somewhere is very, very wrong."

Soon they found themselves entering what looked like one of those towns seen in westerns. Various digimon went about their business as they walked past.

Sora smiled _'Maybe Biyomon is wrong, maybe that dream I had was just that…a dream. If there was anything wrong Gennai would tell us.'_

It was then a group of the villagers noticed them and began bouncing over to them, the reception they got however was not what they were expecting

"Oh so now you show up." one of the Koromon said, its tone cold

"Have you even noticed the shape the digital worlds? Of course not you've all been too busy slacking off." A Yokomon added

"Well it doesn't matter. We've got a new group of protectors and they've been doing a much better job then any of you so-called 'digidestined' ever could." A DemiVeemon put in.

The digidestined were shocked

"Go on, get lost we don't want you here." A Nyaromon cried out.

A scowl appeared on Gatomon's face at the words of her In-Training form "Why you little ingrates. How dare you say those things given all the times we risked our lives to protect little ingrates like you."

"Ha why should we listen to you." The Nyaromon demanded "Or have you forgotten you were the cause of our misery. You claim to be good but we all see you for what you really are. Rotten to your digicore."

Gatomon let out a snarl and was about pounce on the insolent Nyaromon had Veemon not restrained her.

"Now lets all just calm down." Ken suggested, he then looked at the crowd "Now as far as I understand something's happened and for whatever reason we weren't around to help, your angry and about it. We understand and you have every right to be but will you please tell us what's happened here."

There was a mummer amongst the crowd

"Very well." A voice was heard and the crowd parted revealing a taller then average Agumon who had some sort of poncho draped over him as well as leaning on a staff made of bone and had a grey goatee on its chin "I will tell you what befell our town after which I suggest you leave."

The Agumon told them about the Myusyamon attack and how a group of humans with strange digivises arrived with digimon partners.

The first was a guy who had a Agumon who became a GeoGreymon. The second was a girl with a Palmon who became Togemon. The third was a guy with a Monodramon who became Veedramon. A fourth and fifth guys who partners were Commandramon and Bearmon who became Sealsdramon and Grizzlymon. And finally a girl with a Salamon who became d'Arcmon.

The group of humans defeated the Myusyamon and afterward helped in the beginning of rebuilding the damage before heading back to the real world.

The elderly Agumon finished his and turned round and began to walk away "Now you know, now leave. None of you are welcome here."

The rest of the crowd followed suit and soon the digidestined were alone

"What are we going to do, they hate us?" Yolie asked

"What I don't get is, if there is some new evil plaguing this place then why weren't we or any other of the digidestined groups contacted about this?" Cody

added "What I want to know is who this new group is and why we weren't informed about them." Ken said putting in his two cents

"Ah man this totally burns me up." Davis said in an annoyed tone "There's some new bad guy and they don't even think to tell us about it. How do they expect to beat it with out us."

"I don't know the answer Davis, or to any of those other questions." Izzy said in "I believe for now our best objective would be to return home and call everyone together, they need to know about this. Then we contact Gennai and try and get some answers."

"Izzy, I…know something that might help." Kari spoke up all eyes were then upon her "Well last week I collapsed during the meeting of the photography club and something happened strange. I had this strange dream and…"

"Wait you had one too." Sora cut in she then told them of the content of her dream how she found herself at Mytoismon's castle as well as about the group of kids who fought NeoDevimon

"And that's not all. Izzy Tai was amongst the group and so was Mimi."

"What Tai and Mimi are apart of this. We haven't heard from Tai since we left but I would have expected Mimi to tell us about this." Izzy said shocked "That makes it all the more imperative that we get in contact with Gennai, we need answers fast."

Back in the real world a completely soaked was Tai standing communications room located in the main Academy building. On the wall were several phones that the students could use so they could phone home. Slowly he walked up to one of them and picked up the receiver

_"Very well, I won't tell them where you are. The one to tell them that must be you, so I ask something of you, please talk to your family and your former team-mates."_

Hesitantly he began dialling a phone number and stood in silence as it began ringing till a click was heard

–Hello, this is the Yagami residence. Sorry no ones around to take your call but leave a message and we promise someone will get back to you soon.- A bleep was heard cueing his to leave a message. Tai stood there for a full minute making numerous attempts to say something but nothing came

"Oh what's the point." He slammed the devise back on the hook and walked away.

* * *

AN Well that wraps up chapter 13. This chapter was focused on the digidestined rather then Tai and Jaden's group, I felt that I need to write this chapter as it would give you the opportunity to see how they were holding up whilst the main story line was going on as well as having the opportunity to tell back story and set up several other pieces that will become important later on. Ok for those of you who have a problem with any of the content in this chapter: its called plot, it'll all become clear later. Deal with it. For those of you who are wondring about the content of Izzy's flashback yes Izzy did play on the same soccer team as Tai and Sora, I looked it up on a bio. As for Kari, what just because she's the child of light doesn't mean she can't get pissed off. I get really annoyed when I read fics that always present her as a perfect being who never gets angry or annoyed. She's a human being and thus she also has her flaws and weaknesses like everyone else reguardless of what people believe. Anyways I hope I didn't drive anyone to suicide with this one, yes its pretty angsty but hopfully there was enough humor in it as well to balance it out. Anyways see y'all next time, peace out yo 


	14. Face from the Past pt 1

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
-Blah- - Comm, ect  
_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 14: Face from the Past pt 1

Tai sat upon the red dome of the academy building looking out to sea watching the moon and stars reflect off of it.

Behind watching him was Jaden and Alexis

"It's been two whole weeks and Tai is still in a funk." Jaden commented

"I know, but at least he's not spending all his time in his room, that has to be a sign of some improvement." Alexis replied

"I guess. But seeing him like this…" Jaden paused "Y'know he tried to call his family, he stood at that phone for a full minute trying to say something. It's like he's so torn up inside he can't bring himself to even to even say one word to them."

"Wow, that's really sad. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't even talk to my family, you know what I mean Jay." Alexis replied, she then noticed that Jaden shifted uncomfortably

_'What was that. Although now that I think about it, Jaden never talks about his family or about his life at home. I know I shouldn't pry but I can't help but wonder what makes Jaden…well Jaden. I should just drop this, after all if he wants to tell me about it he will.'_

Both teens went over and sat by their friend "Hey Tai, how you holding up?" Jaden asked Tai didn't reply. The three of them sat there in silence

"Y'know, parent's weekend is coming up pretty soon." Alexis said trying to make conversation "It's the last major event before the exams. Although before that is Duel Monster Spirit Day, everyone's going to dress up in costumes and there's gonna be all these different games and stuff."

Tai then stood up "Look you two I know what you're trying to do. I appreciate it, I really do, but this is just something I need to see through by myself."

He tried to walk away however Alexis grabbed his arm "Tai don't you see you're wrong. You don't have to do this by yourself. We promised that you wouldn't be alone anymore and we intend to keep it. Jaden and I as well as everyone else are here for you. Were not your old group, you don't need to hide anything and we won't think any less of you if you want to be sad or cry."

Tai stared into her eyes seeing that they were filled with sincerity and warmth '_She's so caring, compassionate but strong as well, not to mention a hot body. In some ways she's just like Sora used to be, back when she played soccer and listened to rock music and didn't care what other people thought. Before she changed and started playing tennis and became a carbon copy of who Mimi was when I first met her. Jaden is so lucky to have her, even if he doesn't realise it, but he better watch out or someone might decide to claim her for themselves.'_

He then looked over at Jaden who nodded

"Thanks guys." He said a small smile appeared on his face "I'm headed back to the dorm, I'm feeling kinda tired."

"Yeah, it is kinda late. We probably should get back." Alexis agreed

"Yeah ok." Jaden added.

The two boys escorted Alexis back to the girl's dorm before heading back to their own "You know something, you're a very lucky guy Jay." Tai told his companion

"Thanks, with what?" Jaden asked Tai then began laughing at his friend's naivety "You'll see."

The two entered their room where they found Syrus and Hassleberry waiting and turned in for the night.

It was later that night Jaden began having a rather unusual dream. He found himself in the dark place full of mirrors which for some reason all bore the image of a large eye with purple tendrils surrounding it. Just then a cry of pain rang out causing the hero duelist to jump. Flames appeared at the end of the hall way and amongst them was a winged figure,

_"Jaden…my precious Jaden, help me. It hurts…it hurts so much…"_ a voice cried out although we couldn't be sure why there was something familiar about that voice

_"No wait, please hold on I'm coming…Yubel…"_ Jaden's eyes burst open breathing heavily and sweat pouring off him

"Jaden, speak to us." A familiar voice cried out. Looking about he saw Hassleberry Syrus and Tai staring at him

"You alright sarge?" Hassleberry asked

"What happened?" Jaden asked

"Well you were fine one minutes then the next you were screaming and thrashing about." Tai answered him

"Sorry, guess I was just having a weird dream." Jaden replied sheepishly

"That's ok, we should get back to bed." Syrus suggested to which Hassleberry agreed and the two of them headed off back to bed however Tai stayed where he was

"Something the matter, bro?" Jaden asked

"Jaden, who's Yubel?" Tai asked

Jaden froze, had he really said that name out loud? However that name stirred up something within him but what it was he didn't know

"I…I don't know."

Morning came to Academy Island meaning another day of classes for both students and staff alike. Tai Jaden Syrus and Hassleberry were in their usual seats trying to stay awake as they listened to Professor Stine's history lecture and failing miserably.

They were 10 agonising minutes from the end of class when Tai's PDA went off snapping many of the students out of their stupor

"Huh, what is that?" the monotone voice of their history professor asked

"Err, sorry professor." Tai smiled sheepishly as he check the message his smile instantly vanishing

"Let me guess, trouble." Jaden whispered into his ear. Tai didn't reply he put his hand gripped his PDA tightly.

The bell signalling the end of class couldn't come too early for our hero's as they ran straight in the direction of the library, inside they found their partners as well as Zane waiting for them.

"You got it too Zane?" Jaden asked, the tall blunette didn't say anything but merely nodded in reply

"What the heck is the problem this time?" Chazz demanded

"I don't know, but we'll find once we get there." Jaden replied as he pointed his D-arc at the newly formed portal. It wasn't long before the group found themselves amongst barren rock of a canyon

"Alright people be on your guard, no telling whets waiting for us this time. Let's move out." Tai told them.

Unbeknown to the group someone was observing their actions. In his darkened chamber the serpentine creature watched the goings on via a large floating orb

"Yes fools, keep walking. Soon you're going to be put out of my misery." The image zoomed in on an image on Tai "I've lined up someone very special for you. And old acquaintance who's just dying to see you again." It then laughing manically which rang out through out the whole chamber.

Everything was quiet, the party had been traversing the terrain and so far nothing

"Well this is a waste of time." Chazz complained for the umpteenth time.

Tai was about to berate the Goth wannabie when he noticed that digimon were acting…peculiar "Something wrong Agumon?"

"Were not alone Tai." The orange lizard replied, the others nodding in agreement

"Uh Agumon, this other wouldn't happen to have eight wings and a purple energy sword would it?" Jaden asked

"Why would you say that?" Alexis asked. Jaden then pointed ahead of them and sure enough standing there was a digimon matching Jaden's description

"No way." Tai exclaimed

"Tai what's wrong, what is that thing?" Bastion asked

"Its MagnaAngemon." FanBeemon informed him.

"MagnaAngemon?" Bastion took out his D-arc

MagnaAngemon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Vaccine  
Attribute: Archangel Digimon  
Gate of Destiny Magna Antidote Judgment Slash

"Halt there children." The angel said "I cannot allow you to pass."

"And why not Privet?" Hasselberry asked

"A creature of great evil has appeared in this location, my master Azulongmon sent me along with several others to defeat it." the archangel told them

"Yeah we know, we came here to fight it." Zane informed the angel

"I'm afraid I can not allow that." MagnaAngemon said sternly

"What, but why?" Syrus exclaimed

"Yeah, I mean were digidestined. We came here to help." Alexis added

"Even if you are digidestined I still cannot allow you to pass." MagnaAngemon replied

"What is this creature?" Jaden asked

"It calls itself Mephistomon and he's unlike anything you've ever faced. His power is immense and his cruelty unmatched."

"Yeah, yeah. Heard that before." Tai said rolling his eyes

"This is not an enemy to be taken likely human and this is no ordinary digimon. He was created from the residual data of Apocalymon."

The whole group gasped "What?" Tai exclaimed "Tell me this is some sort of sick joke."

MagnaAngemon shook his head "I wish I were. Now you know why you must turn back, even the digidestined might not be able to defeat this beast."

"Yeah well even so were not about to sit here on the sidelines whilst others go do all the dangerous stuff. We were chosen to protect this world and that's what were going to do." Jaden said firmly

"Your right Jaden, we have a responsibility to protect this world from evil." Alexis added "We're not about to stand back and watch as innocent digimon are destroyed when we can do something about it."

A small smile appeared on MagnaAngemon's face "I salute you for your courage young one. But even so this is like nothing you have ever faced, are you sure you wish to face Mephistomon? It could mean your demise."

"Lead the way." Tai said firmly

"Very well, but on your own heads be it." MagnaAngemon said before spreading his wings and taking flight.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….GEOGREYMON  
MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….VEEDRAMON  
SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….D'ARCMON  
GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….GAOGAMON  
FANBEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….WASPMON  
BEARMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….GRIZZLYMON  
COMMANDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….SEALSADRAMON  
DRACMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…. SANGLOUPMON

The group and their respective partners raced after MagnaAngemon

"Tai, do you really think we can beat this thing? It was spawned from Apocalymon's data." GeoGreymon asked

"I don't know GeoGreymon. But we have to try." Tai replied solemnly.

Meanwhile someone else had entered the digital world. Kari looked about her surroundings "Ugh, why did we end up here?" Gatomon said

"To be honest I could care less where we ended up." Kari replied, she'd come here to get away from her parents who'd she'd just had an argument with.

It seemed that recently they'd been putting a lot of pressure on her to perform well at school ("Tss. Like I don't have enough already."), sure they'd always encouraged her to study and work hard but ever since the disappearance of her brother it seemed like they had begun really ratcheting it up as if they expected her to take Tai's place. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, after all she'd come here to get away from everything.

Kari looked over at Gatomon who had a far away look in her eyes. "Is something bothering you Gatomon?"

"Those digimon, they said that one the people on Tai's new team had a Salamon who became a d'Arcmon. Every since I was a Nyaromon I dreamed of becoming a d'Arcmon, that way I'd be beautiful and I could fly and be so elegantly in battle." Gatomon said in a bitter tone "When Myotismon found me he said that if I served him loyally he promised to make my dream come true. He used me and my dreams and in the end it was all for nought. After all I had to endure I became a mangy cat instead of a beautiful angel."

Kari looked over at her partner _'I…I never knew that Gatomon felt that way. I guess everyone's got something to aspire to, but is kinda sad that she never achieved it.'_ "Yeah well so what." She said "If you were in any other form you wouldn't be you."

Gatomon stared up at her "Yeah, guess your right."

Kari took out her D-3 "What's say we hit the skies"

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO….NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

Gatomon disappeared and in her place was a sphinx like creature wearing shoulder chest wrist armor and a head mask a white wings. Kari then climbed onto the creatures back and the pair took off heading towards the blue sky.

Meanwhile the GX crew were chasing after MagnaAngemon "So just when did Mephistomon show up angel boy?" Tai asked

"That's rather a difficult question to answer, there was reports of large amounts of damage in this area recently."

"Lets me guess there's so much its difficult to know which was caused by Mephistomon." Zane finished

"Quite." MagnaAngemon replied

"Wait could this mean that Mephistomon isn't acting alone?" Syrus asked

"Considering that Mephistomon was created from Apocalymon's data I would say no, however ever since this new evil arose its hard to tell anymore." MagnaAngemon replied

"Any idea just what it is?" Alexis asked

"I'm afraid not, whatever it is its doing a fine job of hiding itself." The angel said.

Just then the group saw something lying on the ground

"What is that?" Bastion asked

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Tai then slid down GeoGreymon's back and tail to the ground and ran over to the figure on the ground who MagnaAngemon was already knelt over "Who is that?"

"It's Piddomon. He was a member of the unit who were sent out to fight Mephisophmon." MagnaAngemon replied as he cradled Piddomon's head "Piddomon, what happened?"

"We were attack sir…we didn't stand a chance, all the others wiped out." Piddomon gasped out

"Did Mephistomon do this?" Tai asked

"No others." Piddomon replied

"What do you mean others? Who are they? Tell me." Tai demanded

Piddomon let out one final gasp before disintegrating into data particles.

"People were splitting up. Jaden, you take the others and take care of these goons whilst MagnaAngemon and I will hunt down Mephistomon." Tai said in a hard tone.

"You gonna be alright?" Jay asked

"Yeah don't worry, just meet up with me as soon as you're done." Tai replied

"Ok got it." Jaden then turned to the others "Ok people who heard the man, let move out."

Tai watched as Jaden and the others headed off, he then turned to MagnaAngemon who was still knelt on the ground

"Piddomon." He then pounded the ground with his fist "Kid, if you're coming then come on."

He then spread his wings and took off with Tai and GeoGreymon casing after him.

Sometime, maybe twenty minutes, later Kari and Nefertimon were flying though the skies however Kari was getting the feeling that something wasn't quite right with her partner "Nefertimon, it something wrong. You've been quiet for a while now?"

"Its just I can feel something deep within me, I have done since we first arrived." The sphinx like creature replied "It's like when we fought MaloMyotismon only…many times worse."

Kari stared at her _'Worse…what could be worse then MaloMyotismon?'_

An explosion somewhere to the east snapped her out of here thoughts "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we should go. There might be digimon who have been hurt." Nefertimon replied.

They headed over to the source of the explosion "Do you see anything?" Kari asked

"I can just about make out several forms on the ground. None that are familiar to me but from this height and the dust it's difficult to make out anything." Nefertimon replied "Hold on Kari, I'm moving in for a closer look."

She then descended into the dust cloud. Inside they found a group of champion level digimon and a group of people fighting against dozens of small red imp like creatures

"What are those?" Kari wondered and took out her D-Terminal 2 and checked the inbuilt digianalyzer

Boogeymon  
Level: Champion  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Man Digimon  
Death Crush Ruby Eye

Just then a beam of red energy shot out and struck Nefertimon underbelly which caused her to rear up before another hit her in the wing which caused Kari to fall from her back

"Kari, no!!!" Nefertimon cried out

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!!!" Kari screamed as she fell towards the ground and if something didn't happen soon she was going to end up and a stain on the landscape.

Just before she hit the ground she noticed a flash of something red before closing her eyes and then to her surprise she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and her head pressed against what she assumed was someone's chest. She then heard the sound of something hitting the ground and then rolled over a few times

"Ok…note to self: never do that again. "she heard someone groan which was then followed by a chuckle "Yuki, you're a sucker for a pretty face." she heard the voice say "So are you ok?"

Opening her eyes Kari found herself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes _'Tai…'_ she blinked a few times but to her disappointment this wasn't the person she was hoping it to be. Instead this person had a mop of brown hair along with a patch of orange at the top. She had to admit he was rather handsome

_'However, something about him seems familiar. But what?'_ "Y…yes, I'm alight." She replied

"Great, because it would be a shame if you ended up as such a pretty stain." The guy beneath her replied flashing her a grin which caused the young lady to blush

"Kari!" Nefertimon touched down and ran over to the pair "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kari replied "Thanks to…"

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Jaden introduced himself, Kari then climbed off of him. "Jaden, are you alright?"

They heard a voice cry out and looking round saw a group of three people and digimon running towards them Kari's eyes instantly being drawn to quite possibly be the most amazing looking girl she'd ever seen. With her seemingly flawless golden blond hair, smooth long legs and pretty ample looking breasts she suddenly felt very self conscious _'Wow, she's beautiful.'_

The girl then offered Jaden a hand and pulled him up "Y'know that was a pretty crazy stunt you pulled Jay." She told him to which Jaden smiled goofily

"Then I guess you wouldn't be you if you didn't." she then helped him up "You alright Jaden?" the tallest member of the group asked "Yes, I must say that was quite a manoeuvre you pulled there." A guy wearing a yellow jacket added "Hey guys don't worry about me, I'm still here alive and kicking." Jaden replied in a cocky tone. "So aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" the girl asked

"Well actually I didn't ask." Jaden replied sheepishly.

Before anyone could say anything a cackling was heard and the group saw dozens of Boogeymon racing towards them. Just then a d'Arcmon appeared before them slashing away at the imp like creatures.

"d'Arcmon!" The blond girl cried out "Don't worry Alexis, I can handle these." the angel replied

"Ruby Eye…" the Boogeymon all fired a beams of red energy from their eyes which struck d'Arcmon. Both Jaden and Zane quickly took out their D-arcs and drew a card from their respective decks.

DIGIMODIFY, ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT ACTIVATE

DIGIMODIFY, CYBER DRAGON ACTIVATE

Veedramon was suddenly clad in Thunder Giants armor and Goagamon appeared in his Cyber Dragon armor

"Veedramon, Voltic Thunder!" Jaden ordered "Goagamon, Strident Blast!" Zane added.

Veedramon fired a blast of electrical energy at the Boogeymon whilst Goagamon fired a stream of blue energy, both attacks deleting several of the on coming foes. However there were still plenty of the pests left, Jaden activated his duel disk

"Ok guys, what's say we call in some reinforcements?" Bastion Alexis and Zane nodded in agreement and activated their own, each of them drew a card

"I summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

"Go Cyber Blader."

"I choose Water Dragon."

"Arise Cyber End Dragon."

Jaden's hero Alexis's figure skater Bastion's water serpent and Zane's triple headed mecha dragon appeared

"Veedramon, Voltic Thunder! Flame Wingman, Infernal Rage!"

"Cyber Blader, Whirlwind Blade Strike."

"Water Dragon, Tidal Blast!"

"Goagamon, Strident Blast. Cyber End Dragon, Super Strident Blaze!"

Veedramon fired off more lightning whilst the Flame Wingman unleashed a stream of flames from its dragon head.

"Baptême d'Amour…" d'Arcmon lashed out using her swords to cut down several of the red imps whilst Cyber Blader began twirling whilst sticking her leg out and struck several of them.

"Turbo Stinger…" Waspmon fired his laser whilst the Water Dragon fired a torrent of water from its jaws.

And finally both Goagamon and Cyber End Dragon fired a beam of blue energy from their jaws. The attack was incredible and wiped out the majority of the Boogeymon, however there were still dozen of the little buggers left.

"Everyone stand back." Jaden ordered as he drew several cards from his deck "I summon Winged Kuriboh." The brown hairball with wings appeared on the field.

Kari stared on confused _'What's he thinking, there's no way that little thing can stand up to all other digimon.'_

The remaining Boogeymon began cackling "Ruby Eye…" all of them fired off their red eyes beams at the winged creature

Jaden smirked "Haven't you people ever heard big things come in small packages? Well it's true. I now play the spell Transcendent Wings which evolves Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh Level 10."

Golden armor shaped like a dragon with a pair of large white feathered wings appeared attaching itself to the brown hair ball "And now for my monsters rad special ability. By sacrificing himself Kuriboh reflects all damage back to the opponent and destroys all opposing monsters."

An intense white light was emitted from Winged Kuriboh's body which neutralized the Boogeymon's attack and consumed them.

"Sure glad that's over." Jaden said to the others, he looked over at Kari and Nefertimon "You two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Kari replied, just then Nefertimon lunged at d'Arcmon

"Cats Eye Beam…" the eyes on the bird head on her headdress lit up and two beams of light at d'Arcmon who was only just able to dodge out of the way

"Queens Paw…" a barrage of red gems were fired from Nerfertimon's shin guards at d'Arcmon, it was then Veedramon appeared in front of d'Arcmon and took the brunt of Nerfertimon's attack his armor disappearing

"V-Nova Blast…" he fired off his signature attack that knocked Nefertimon to the ground and she reverted back to Gatomon. Kari ran over to the white feline digimon and picked her up

"Gatomon what's gotten into you, why did you attack that digimon?" she asked in a stern voice. Gatomon just ignored her, her eyes locked on d'Arcmon who had appeared from behind Veedramon.

"You're the one, you stole my dream. I hate you." She cried out Kari stared at her partner shocked, she'd never heard Gatomon ever say that even to the most vile of enemies

"Hey what's your problem." Alexis demanded "Why did you attack my partner?"

"I'm sorry, its just Gatomon here is just jealous that your partner achieved a form that she didn't." Kari replied giving Gatomon a hard stare "So who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself." Jaden said scratching the back of his head sheepishly as the other digimon reverted back to rookie level "Like I said, the names Jaden Yuki and this is my partner Monodramon." He said indicating to the purple dragon who waved to her.

"My names Alexis Rhodes, my partner is Salamon." Alexis said to the younger girl.

"Salutations, I am Bastion Misawa. My partner here is FanBeemon." Bastion greeted her "Nice to meet you." FanBeemon added.

"My name is Zane Truesdale. This is Goamon." Zane said simply whist Goamon just nodded.

"Hello. My name is Kari Yagami, you've already met my partner Gatomon. And thank you for rescuing me Jaden-san." She noticed that the group were staring at her "Is there something wrong?"

"Um no, er. Tell Kari, you don't happen to have a brother named Tai do you?" Jaden asked

"Yes." Kari replied, just then the words of the elder Agumon as well the strange dream she'd had came back to her "Wait it is you, I remember now you were in my dream. I saw you fight NeoDevimon and your partner became AeroVeedramon." Jaden and the others stared at her shocked, how could she know about that?

Kari then grabbed Jaden and on the verge of tears stared into his eyes "Please, tell me where my brother is." She pleaded.

Unsure of what to do Jaden looked over at Bastion "I don't think we can put this off, somehow she knows he's with us. However first we must find Syrus Hassleberry and Chazz." The ebony haired Ra replied.

Jaden's eyes widened, looking around he could find no trace of the shorter spectacle wearing blunette, the military freak nor the goth wannabie _'Oh man, they really are gone. How could be so dense to miss that?'_ "What happened, where did thy go?"

"We're not sure, one minute we're all together. Then the Boogeymon attacked and our attention was pretty much diverted which was then followed by your little act of heroics. Something must have separated them from us when you ran off to save Kari." Zane informed the brunette.

"Jaden, I think we should call Tai and tell him about this." Alexis said firmly

"You think so, couldn't we just y'know not tell him." Jaden replied

"Yes I do. This is something Tai needs to know." Alexis retorted "Besides I think its better we tell him about his sister being here, then her just showing up out of the blue."

Jaden sighed "Alright, if you say so." He then took his PDA out of the pouch on his belt.

Tai and GeoGreymon were hot on the trail of MagnaAngemon when his PDA went off

_'Wonder what this is about?'_ taking it out of its case he saw Jaden's face on the screen "What's up?"

-Hey Tai we got a situation here. Jaden informed him Syrus, Hasselberry and Chazz are gone. We ran into some Boogeymon and they got separated from us.-

"Any idea where they went?"

-No, we'll search the area and see if we can find anything. Any luck on your end?-

"Nothing yet. Listen GeoGreymon will join up with you, send me your position and we'll head over." Tai instructed his dueling friend.

-Gotcha. By the way there's one other thing.- Jaden said

"Really what?" Tai asked

-We kinda ran into one of your all old team-mates and somehow, don't ask me how, she knows about you being with us.-

_'She? Can't be Mimi, she would have called and told me she was coming here. That leaves only three others that it could possibly be. Kari. Yolie. Or…Sora.'_ Just then Jaden's face disappeared, which Tai figured meant he was handing his PDA to someone else, and the face of his sibling appeared on screen "Kari!"

-Hi Tai.- Kari said sounding like she was about to burst into tears, even if her face was on a screen Tai could feel his sisters pain. _'Guess I can't put this off much longer.'_ "Stay put I'm on my way."

"So this means we get to see Gatomon and Kari again?" GeoGreymon asked

"Yep, its time for a reunion." Tai replied, he turned his focus to MagnaAngemon

"Hey wings." The angel digimon turned his gaze upon him "Three members of my group have disappeared. Me and GeoGreymon are heading over there to see if we can find them."

"I'll go with you." The angel replied "This may provide some clues on Mephistomon's location."

Tai let out an annoyed grunt "Alright fine, lets get going." He read the location details that had been sent to him and the trio began heading off.

Meanwhile in the undisclosed location the unrevealed mastermind of the whole thing watched as events played out and let out a cruel chuckle "This should prove to be most amusing. Most amusing in deed."

From a raised platform seven other figures watched the glowing sphere in silence knowing that their time would soon come.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 14 is fini. Sorry if there's a few errors but somethings up with my spellchecker. Well some delevlopments have been made in this chapter, actually the whole thing with Kari showing up wasn't going to be in this chapter and was pretty much thing that was added in on the fly but the more I developed the idea more it seemed to fit in with this. Anyway some major events have been set into motion. What has happened to Syrus Chazz and Sarge? Who were the seven figures watching the sphere (actually you've probably already figured that out)? Can Tai and the others defeat Mephistomon. Not to mention there's the upcoming meeting between Tai and Kari. Till next time peace out yo. 


	15. Face from the Past pt 2

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_  
Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 15: Face from the Past pt 2

The group walked in silence as they headed towards the area where their friends disappeared. Alexis looked over at Kari who was a little too close to Jaden for her liking, its wasn't like she had physically attached herself to him like Blair had but all the same did that girl have to walk so damn close him.

_'Wait, why am I thinking this? Jaden and I are friends nothing more. I mean sure he's a good guy and all not to mention brave, caring, and handsome in his own way but its not like I have any romantic feeling for him, right!'_ Alexis thought to herself _'Besides he wouldn't have any interest in her. She's too young for him, plus she's his best friend's sister.'_

Jaden glanced over at Kari who'd not said a word since Tai told them he was meeting up with them. He guessed that meeting up with her brother again was a pretty big deal for her, not really having a real family himself Jaden found it difficult to imagine what the younger girl must be going through.

Yes he'd spent time in a few foster homes during his time at Our Lady Immaculate but they were never really for very long, the longest time had been two months whilst the shortest had been two weeks.

"So you doing ok?" Jaden asked, Kari looked up at him small sad smile on her lips

"To be honest, I really don't know." She replied "Ever since he left I've hoped and prayed to see him again and know it's actually happening I… I'm afraid, afraid that he'll resent me."

She turned her gaze at the ground tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Just then she felt an arm wrap around her and looking up found herself looking into Jaden's warm chocolate brown eyes

"Don't sweat it, Tai is your brother and he loves you. Even after he left that didn't change and it never will." He told her flashing her a grin,

Kari whipped her eyes and looked at him the sad smile being replaced by a bright one "Thank you, Jaden."

Soon enough the group found themselves back in the area where they been separated from their friends. "Ok were here, so what is it were supposed to be looking for?" Jaden asked

"Were looking for any clue that might tell us where my brother and the others went." Zane replied.

"That won't be easy; I can't find even a trace of a signal from their digivises." Bastion added looking up from his D-arc. It was then however a beeping was heard and looking at the screen Bastion saw an orange dot "Looks like were about to have company."

A shadow appeared which got larger and larger till a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a black helmet.

Kari stared at the creature as well as a MagnaAngemon touched down, although it was similar to Greymon however it also looked a little different as well "Greymon!"

The dinosaur glanced at her "I'm GeoGreymon now."

Just then a figure who had been on the dinosaur like creatures back slid down GeoGreymon's tail and landed in front of the group.

Kari could hardly believe it before her was her brother who'd been missing for over a year, he was clad in the same jacket that Jaden was wearing and he now sported black and red highlights in his hair and she assumed he was wearing some sort of coloured contact lenses as his eyes were tint red, but still he was here.

Tears welling up in her eyes Kari ran towards him wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest as the tears were released from her eyes dampening her brothers t-shirt.

Tai didn't say anything, all he did was wrap his arms around her and rested his chin on her head and began rubbing her back and allowed her to release all her emotion.

The two of them stayed like that for several minutes before Tai looked over at his team-mates "Any luck trying to find Hassleberry Chazz and Syrus?"

"Not yet. What about you, find any trace of Mephistomon?" Jaden asked

"Zip." GeoGreymon replied before he reverted back to Agumon, no sooner had he done so something connected with his head sending him to the ground.

Looking up he saw Gatomon standing there her clenched fist trembling and tears rolling down her face "You stupid lizard, what were you thinking leaving us."

Agumon stared up sat the cat digimon "Gatomon!" The next thing he knew she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him

"Everyday, everyday I worried about you wondering if you were alright if you were in danger if you were hurt or if you had been deleted. I swear the only one more worried about you then me was Biyomon." She said nothing more after that as her words were drowned out by her tears

which caused Agumon to feel a prang of guilt at the sight "I'm…sorry, I didn't want to hurt you Gatomon. Please don't cry." He looked over at Tai who had began rubbing his sisters back.

Tai turned to MagnaAngemon "Any suggestions?"

"You may have to accept the fact your friends are gone. Our main focus should be finding Mephistomon; if he isn't stopped then it won't matter if your friends have vanished." The archangel said solemnly.

Everyone was shocked by this but not as much as when Tai released his sister and lunged towards the angel, Jaden and Zane grabbed the goggle wearing brunette restrain him

"You'd better learn to control yourself kid." MagnaAngemon said sternly "I am under the direct authority of Azulongmon…"

"I don't give a shit who you answer to." Tai growled "Listen to me angel boy, I don't care if you were sent here by Azulongmon or by the devil himself. I will not abandon my friends and if you ever say anything like that again I will rip your wings off and beat you to death with them, are we clear?"

The angel glared at him for a few moments "Perfectly."

Both Kari and Gatomon stared at him in total disbelief, sure he was hot headed and loyal to his friends but neither of them thought that he would speak ill of Azulongmon who had done nothing but aid them in their struggle to protect both worlds

_'Just what has he been doing all these months?'_ both of them thought.

Tai freed himself from Jaden and Zane's grip his cold eyes still fixed on the angel when a sound of footsteps and looking round Tai saw a Fugamon like the ones that had attacked Mimi "What do you want?"

The Oni began chuckling "To kill you of course."

Tai raised an eyebrow "Really and why do you want to do this?"

"Well I kill you plus the child of light, I get on the good side of the new head honcho plus I'll be forever known as the digimon who killed the digidestined." Fugamon smirked.

Tai sighed, he then activated his duel disk and drew a card "Really, then you can't blame me for doing this. Arise, Light and Darkness Dragon."

A swirl of dark energy emerged from Tai's body and above him the black and white monster appeared, its eyes glowing with power "Light and Darkness Dragon, Shining Breath."

An stream of blindin white energy emerged from the beast's jaws which obliterated the Fugamon in a single shot.

Kari stared at her brother who was looking at the burning spot that the Fugamon had been standing in moments ago _'He destroyed it; he did it with out even a second thought. He's changed so much.'_

* * *

Syrus and Grizzlymon found themselves in a dense forest "Ok what just happened, one minute were with Jaden and the others fighting the Boogeymon and next were here in this forest." Syrus wondered

"Don't ask me, I'm just as baffled as you are." Grizzlymon replied.

"You two losers are confused about that when the answer is so obvious." Said a voice that seemed to come from all around them "You've been brought here so you can die."

There came the sound of beating wings and before them appeared a humanoid like bird with black feathers carrying a golden sword. His hand shaking Syrus took out his digivise

Karatenmon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Man Digimon  
Ballistic Feathers Enlightenment Crow Swords

Karatenmon let out a caw like laugh "Foolish human, you and your traitor's partner are no match for me let alone Mephistomon. I will kill you both right her and no one will ever find your corpse."

The crow/man spread his wings and took flight

"Stop right there," Grizzlymon cried out the crescent moon symbol on his head glowing "Crescent Moon…" He fired the beam from his head which Karatenmon dodged almost effortosly

"Ballistic Feathers…" his wings began glowing and several feathers were fired from them which stuck the bear knocking him to the ground

"Well that was pitiful, taken down in one shot. I should just finish you both now so I don't die of boredom. Crow Swords…" he crossed his blades creating a V position which then began glowing a fired an energy beam from them which struck Grizzlymon who let out a cry of pain

"Hey stop that." Syrus cried out "You think you're so tough, but the truth is you're just a bully who picks on those weaker then you."

Karatenmon began laughing "Foolish human, the reason that the weak exist is to be dominated by the strong and that is all they are good for."

"You're wrong, you don't get it. The reason the strong exist is to serve the weak, to use their strength and power to protect those who are unable to protect themselves."

Just then a blue aura appeared round Syrus, an orb appeared out of thin air before both of them which transformed into a card with her crests on it, which he grabbed and scanned with his D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

GRIZZLYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GRAPLEOMON

Syrus stared at the figure that stood before him; his partner's bear like features had been replaced by a lions that stood upright on his hind legs dressed in a black body suit that had silver metallic parts attached to it. Amazed the blunette checked his D-arc.

GrapLeomon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Lion Beast-wave Chop Cyclonic Turbine Kick Lion Cyclone Leg

"So you've reached ultimate level, big deal it won't save you. Ballistic Feather…" Karatenmon fired more feathers from his wings.

Grapleomon then leapt into the air avoiding the feathers and planted his fist into Karatenmon's face, suddenly the wrist and shin guards on his suit began spinning and creating a mini tornado around them.

"Cyclone Turbine Kick…" he then slammed his foot into the bird/man's chest winding him

"This is where this ends bird brain, Lion Beast-wave Chop…" The mini tornado's around his wrists and shins began spinning fast and the tornado grew and combined around his body before wrapping itself his right fist which he slammed into Karatenmon's face sending him smashing to the ground. Syrus watched as GrapLeomon landed before him

"Wow, I mean wow."

"What's wrong, you look like you haven't seen a really buff digimon before." GrapLeomon joked.

"Wait…there's something I need to tell you…" the two of them looked over at Karatenmon "What you said about protecting those weaker then you, there was a time I believed that too. I used my sword to aid those who needed protection. But over time I fell from my path and lost my way."

He then began coughing some blood rolling down his beak "Please promise me that you will defeat Mephistomon, if he isn't stopped he could cause horrendous amounts of damage and many will suffer."

Both Syrus and GrapLeomon and stared at the fallen bird/man warrior, gone was his arrogance and was replaced with a samurai like quality. "I will I promise that we'll defeat Mephistomon."

Karatenmon smiled before turning into data shards, just then there was bright light and the whole area was consumed by it.

* * *

Meanwhile Chazz and Sangloupmon were in a similar situation to the one Syrus and GrapLeomon had been in, however they were currently being cased by a tiger like digimon through seemingly endless grassland. "Just what the hell is that thing?" Chazz demanded as he checked his D-Arc

Mihiramon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Vaccine  
Attribute: Exhaulted Beast Digimon  
Samurai Tiger Tail Armored Tiger Tail

Mihiramon then put on a burst of speed catching "This little game of cat and mouse is over. Samurai Tiger Tail…"

His tail changed into a octagonal sansetsukon and used it to club Sangloupmon round the head which in turn threw Chazz from his back the three Ojama brothers appeared after he'd hit the ground

"Hey boss, you alright?" Yellow asked

"Uh, I'm fine you little pit stain." Chazz growled as he got back to his feet "Hey Sangloupmon, you ok?"

"I just took a blow to the head, I'm great." The hell hound replied "Black Mind…" Sangloupmon dissolved into particles and merged with Mihiramon's shadow

"Sticker Blade…" he cried as he emerged from it and fired dozens of razor blades at Mihramon who took them head on and it didn't look like it even bother him

_'Holy crud, that didn't even faze him.'_ Chazz thought, he'd been absent the last two times the GX crew had gone up against digimon of this level so he was now getting his first glimpse of the power of an ultimate _'Is this really the power of an ultimate level digimon?'_

"Is that all you have, how boring. You're not even worth my time." Mihramon growled "Armored Tiger Tail…"

Its tail made to change into an octagonal sansetsukon with a mace at the end and swung it at Sangloupmon, its mace and knocked him back to the ground.

"Get up Sangloupmon. Show this magic show side act that you're not going lye there and take it." Chazz ordered his clenched fist "Your stronger then this freak, now get up and show this thing what you're made of."

"Yeah, come on you can do it." added Yellow

"Skin this over grown house cat." Put in Green

"Take this tiger by the tail." Black cried out.

Just then a grey aura appeared round Chazz, an orb appeared out of thin air before both of them which transformed into a card with her crests on it, which he grabbed and scanned with his D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

SANGLOUPMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…MATADORMON

Standing there before him was a tall thin human like figure dressed in bright garments and its body covered with blades.

"Whoa, I mean like…whoa." The ebony haired teen gasped as he checked his D-arc

Matadormon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Undead Digimon  
Thousand Arrow Butterfly Trumpet Kick

"You think that this oversized pin cushion will stop me, then think again." Mihramon roared "Armored Tiger Tail…"

Its tail again change into the octagonal sansetsukon with the mace attached and swung it at Matadormon who seemingly deflected it with one of his many blades

"Butterfly Trumpet Kick…" the blades attached to Matadormon's feet began emitting a blue glow and the colourful digimon then raced towards Mihramon with all the grace of a figure skater and lashed out slashing the tiger digimon across the face with its feet blades.

"This ends now kitty, Thousand Arrow…" in a flash thousands of rapiers flew out of Matadormon's sleeves which repeatedly slashed at Mihramon until he reverted to data shards.

"Yah he did it, he beat that thing." all three Ojama's cheered Chazz meanwhile had a small smile on his face

"Good work…Matadormon." Said digimon turned to his partner and nodded in reply. Just then there was bright light and the whole area was consumed by it.

* * *

Hassleberry and Sealsdramon found themselves in a barren landscape which was covered with deep looking craters

"What in Sam Hill is this place?" the military nut wondered aloud

"Dunno sarge, it looks like some major artillery hit this place." Sealsdramon replied.

Just then something rushed over their head and headed off into the distance before exploding

"What in the name of sweet Alabama was that?" Hassleberry exclaimed

"That would be me." Came a voice from behind them.

The pair looked over and saw standing about five feet from them was a digimon standing around 7' tall with what looked like a rocket launcher strapped to its left arm and a Gatling gun for it right and every inch of its body was covered in ammunition and most bizarre of all a jet pack strapped to its back.

Hassleberry quickly checked his D-arc.

Gunnerdramon  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Vaccine  
Attribute: Mercenary Digimon  
Gatling Barrage, Heat Seeker

"Well now that the formalities are over with, I can now kill you." The artillery covered digimon said plainly before raising his gun arm "Gatling Barrage…"

It then unleashed a hail storm of lead at the pair. Sealsdramon instantly leapt in front of Hasselberry and used his knives.

"You psycho, what do you think your doing?" Sealsdramon demanded

"What's it look like you ninja wannabie." Gunnerdramon retorted as he pointed his rocket launcher "Heat Seeker…"

A missile was fired from his arm mounted cannon at Sealsdramon who leapt gracefully out of the way. The missile however much to his surprise then changed direction and sped after him "Fool, why do think my attack is called Heat Seeker." Gunnerdramon stated letting out a cruel laugh.

Sealsdramon grimaced under his mask as he evaded the missile again but as before it changed direction and continued pursuing him.

_'Crud, I got to do something to shake this thing.'_ just then something came to him _'It's risky, but right now it looks like its my only option.'_

The second he landed he charged towards Gunnerdramon

"You are more foolish then I first thought, you must really want to die." Gunnerdramon said plainly and raised his Gatling gun "Gatling Barrage…"

The mercenary fired off more bullets which Sealsdramon again blocked with his knives. Then without warning Sealsdramon unexpectedly vanished.

"Coward, get back here and die." Gunnerdramon yelled looking around for any sign of Sealsdramon when a sound caught his attention. Looking round he saw the missile that he'd fired at Sealsdramon heading straight towards him "Ah slag!"

The there was a large explosion that send the mercenary digimon flying several feet and went crashing into the ground. Letting out a grunt of pain Gunnerdramon got to his feet revealing that some of his artillery had been burnt off and his rocket launcher had been destroyed. Just then Sealsdramon appeared before him

"This has been fun but I've got better things to do, let's end this." Sealsdramon said drawing both his knives before he lunged forward slashing away at Gunnerdramon, he then leapt into the air and performed a round house kick that struck Gunnerdramon in the face before disappearing and reappearing behind the him

"Death Behind…" he cried as he drove both his knives through Gunnerdramon's back, the mercenary let out a cry of pain before he fell to the ground.

"Yahoo, nice works their Sealsdramon." Sealsdramon looked up and saw Hasselberry standing there a large grin on his face, Sealdramon vanished and reappeared before the military nut and flashed him a thumbs up.

The two heard a groaning and looking round saw Gunnerdramon get back to his feet

"You foolish worms. I'll give you credit for that little trick you pulled with my missal but even so it still wasn't enough. No matter how many times you hit me your partner is still only at champion level, he couldn't even hope to even scratch me." The mercenary said as he gasped for breath as he began limping his way towards the pair.

Hasslberry sighed and shook his head "Again with the tude, you're the one who clueless buddy. Ya see Sealsdramon and me are more powerful then you'll ever be and it ain't got nothing to do with level." He then raised his duel disk and removed his deck

"It comes from the bond we share, just like the one I share with my dino's." then just as he replaced his cards, his eyes changed into feral slits "So go on right ahead, throw whatever you got at us cos we'll take it then dish it back to you a thousand fold.

Just then a green aura appeared round Hasselberry, an orb appeared out of thin air before both of them which transformed into a card with her crests on it, which he grabbed and scanned with his D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

SEALSDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…TANKDRAMON

Hassleberry looked up and saw a large blue skinned reptilian creature attached to base with tank treads surrounded by various weapons including two large cannons two Gatling guns and several spike shaped missiles. "Well I'll be." Hassleberry said in a breathless whisper, he quickly took out his D-arc

Tankdramon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Machine Digimon  
Striper Cannon Gatling Blast

Tankdramon glared at Gunnerdramon "This is where is ends, your time is up. Gatling Blast…"

Both of Tankdramon's Gatling guns flared into life firing around 3600 bullets a second several of them striking Gunnerdramon blowing off his legs and right arm.

"Its over now, prepare to make your peace with the Sovereigns." Tankdramon roared "Striper Cannon…"

He fired a nuclear warhead which then exploded the data particles of Gunnerdramon merging from the smoke and when it cleared the sight of everything in a 30km radius transformed into scorched earth was revealed

"Sam Hill…" Hassleberry gasped in amazement he then looked up at Tankdramon "That's some major artillery you got their privet."

"Thank you sarge." Tankdramon replied sounding pretty pleased with himself.

Just then there was bright light and the whole area was consumed by it.

* * *

Tai and the others were walking through the canyon, looking for any sign of their missing team-mates. They'd been hiking for at least an hour now and they'd found nothing. The group had just left the canyon and found themselves in a wide expansive salt bed

"You waste our time, chosen one of courage." MagnaAngemon spoke up "Whilst you have us on this wild Goosemon chase, Mephistomon could be causing who knows what kind of damage."

The next thing the angel knew he had Tai's hand gripping at his throat

"You listen to me, we will deal with Mephistomon when we I say we're ready. And I won't say we're ready until my whole team is back together, do I make myself clear?"

Before the angel could answer however a large burst of light appeared out of nowhere

"What's going on?" Alexis cried out

"I don't know, everyone just stay on your toes." Tai replied as the shape of three figures appeared amongst the bright background. The died then died away and the figures were revealed, three boys all of whom looked to be in their mid teens and standing behind them were three large digimon

"Well that was annoying." One of the boys, who had pale skin and dressed in black, grunted.

"Hey guys, your back." hearing a voice cry out, the six of them then noticed Jaden and the rest of the gang standing not a foot away from them.

"Jaden."/"Sarge." Syrus and Hassleberry cried out happily before turning to glare at one another

"Slacker." Chazz grunted, it was then all three of them noticed Kari standing beside Tai

"Who is that?" Syrus wondered aloud

"Well howdy ma'am." Hasslebrry said giving the younger Yagami a salute whilst Chazz gave her the once over.

"Kari, the short one is Zane's younger brother Syrus. The Arnold Swarchenegger wannabie is Kenzen but goes by either Hassleberry or Sarge. And finally the Goth dropout is Chazz. Guys this is Kari, my sister." Tai said

"What no way. How could someone like you be related to someone that cute?" Chazz blurted out.

A moment later the ebony haired duelist was lying flat on his back with Tai standing over him his clenched fist raised

"Word to the wise, if any of you try hitting on her I'll personally castrate you." He then turned to MagnaAngemon "My team is back together, we can deal with Mephistomon now."

It was at that moment the skies darkened and lightning fell from the heavens as a cruel laugh was heard. And then from the darkened clouds emerged a large bipedal goat like creature with a pair of black wings on its back. The gang stared at the creature wide eyed and amazed as it's hoofs touched terra firma

"What is that thing?" Syrus gulped looking out from behind GrapLeomon

"No way, could that be…" Jaden wondered before taking out his D-arc

Mephistomon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Man Digimon  
Dark Cloud Black Sabbath

"You have come looking for me, well here I am." The goat creature announced.

Tai took out his D-arc and the others who hadn't already followed suit "Lets get this started."

Auras of orange red lilac blue and yellow appeared around Tai Jaden Alexis Zane and Bastion, an orb appeared in front of them which changed into a card which they in turn snatched out of the air and scanned through the slot in the side of their digivises.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…RISEGREYMON

MONODRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…AEROVEEDRAMON

SALAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…HIPPOGRYPHOMON

GAOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…MACHGAOGAMON

FANBEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…CANNONBEEMON

Kari looked over at Gatomon who nodded in reply.

GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGEWOMON

Soon all ten ultimate level digimon stood there preparing to engage Mephistomon in battle. MagnaAngemon leapt into action charging towards the goat/bat

"You fiend, you'll pay for what you did to Piddomon." He cried "Gate of Destiny…"

MagnaAngemon created a large portal in an attempt to suck in Mephistomon's data who just laughed

"You weak fool. Black Sabbath…" his body became surrounded by dark energy which was then fired in a beam of power that complete destroyed the gate and caught MagnaAngemon cracking his armor and destroying his sword and shield

"You pathetic fool, did you honestly think that would work on me? I who was spawned from the data of the greatest terror the digital world has ever know. Greater then the Dark Masters. Greater then Myotismon. Even greater then Lucemon."

"Trident Revolver…" he was about to charge up another attack when he was struck by digizoid bullets knocking the goat demon back just as RiseGreymon AeroVeedramon MachGogamon charged

"You deal with us now. Dragon Impulse…"

"Howling Cannon…"

AeroVeedramon created an energy dragon whilst MachGogamon unleashed a roar through his cannons at Mephistomon

"Dark Cloud…" the goat demon released a wave of dark energy from his hands that struck RiseGreymon AeroVeedramon and MachGogamon and sent them crashing to the ground

"Fool, that first attack caught me off guard and you won't again." he began charging up another attack "Dark Cloud…"

"Heavens Charm…" from her hands Angwomon created a wave of pink energy which collided with Mephistomon's attack which seemed to be evenly matched until Mephistomon's dark energy cut through Angewomon's knocking her out of the air

"Fool even the child of lights angel is nothing compared to my power." an evil smirk spread across Mephistomon's face "I shall now do what that incompetent Myotismon was never able to. You die now, Black Sabbath…"

He fired the black energy at Angwomon but then at the last second something grabbed the female angel pulling her out of the way. Looking up Angewomon was surprised to see Hippogryphomon

"Are you alright?" Hippogryphomon asked

"You…you saved me, even after I attacked you." Angwomon said in disbelief.

Hippogryphomon didn't reply to this, she just allowed Angwomon to use her as a support as she got to her feet "Can you fly?"

Angewomon tried to flap her wings which resulted in her letting out a grunt of pain "No, two of my wings on my left side and one on my right are damaged."

Hippogryphomon stared at her "Then climb on."

Hippogryphomon knelt down allowing Angewomon climb on before spreading her wings and took to the air

"You annoying pest." Mephistomon snarled "Black Sabb…"

"Cyclonic Turbine Kick…"

"Butterfly Trumpet Kick…"

Just then GrapLeomon and Matadormon appeared slamming their feet into Mephistomon's chest

"Angewomon Hippogryphomon, do it now." GrapLeomon cried out

"You got it, Celestial Arrow…"

"Heatwave…"

The wings on Angewomon's left arm extended and a crystal wire appeared taking the form of a bow, she pulled the wire back and an energy arrow appeared which then fired it whist Hippogryphomon spat out a heat beam from her beak

"Nitro Stinger…" CannonBeemon cried appearing behind the pair firing a shot from his cannon.

"Striper Cannon…" Tankdramon added firing a one of his missals.

The four attacks combined creating an explosion kicking up a large cloud of dust

"Is that it, did we get him?" Angewomon wondered aloud. Just then the smoke cleared and revealed Mephistomon with barley a scratch on him

"You pathetic bugs are beginning to annoy me." He was about to attack again when RiseGreymon and AeroVeedramon appeared and grabbed him from behind restraining him MachGogamon also springing into action

"Winning Knuckle…" the wolf warrior's fist slammed into the goat demon's face knocking him to the ground

"Listen up everyone, our individual attacks are having no effect what so ever." RiseGreymon cried "Let's combine out attacks and finish this with one blast."

The others nodded in agreement

"Rising Destroyer…"

"Dragon Impulse…"

"Heat Wave…"

"Celestial Arrow…"

"Howling Cannon…"

"Cyclonic Turbine Kick …"

"Sky Rocket Infinity…"

"Gatling Blast…"

"Thousand Arrow…"

All nine of them launched their attacks at the same time striking Mephistomon at the same time knocking him to the ground.

"I don't believe it, they hit him with their best shot and they weren't able to destroy him." Tai exclaimed

"This is so unchill, what's it's gonna take to take this nut job down." Jaden added

"You pests, now you've really pissed me off." Mephistomon snarled getting back up "Dark Cloud…"

The goat demon released a wave of dark energy from his hands larger and more powerful then before, the energy wave striking all nine of his opponents in one shot knocking them all to the ground where they lay unmoving (with the exception of Tankdramon who was slumped forward on the front of his tank base).

All the DD's stared in horror at the sight and their blood chilled when Mephistomon turned his gaze upon them.

"Yes I like that look on your faces, your digimon have been beaten." He stated before breaking out into a maniacal laugh

"Now I will turn my power on you. Starting with the child of light." He began charging up his power "Black Sabbath…"

"Kari, no!!" Tai cried out as the burst of black energy raced towards his sister, he wanted to run over and shied his baby sister from the attack however his feet refused to move.

And then as if out of nowhere Jaden appeared and tackled Kari to the ground knocking her out of the way at the last second.

"You ok?" Jaden asked the girl he was currently on top of who nodded in reply a blush decorating her face. Jaden then got up and offered her a hand

"You inpedent fool, you deny me of my kill." Mephistomon snarled "There will be no mistake this time, this you both die."

"Trident Revolver…"

"Celestrial Arrow…"

Two attacks then struck the goat demon, one in the back the other in his side.

The group then witnessed RiseGreymon and Angewomon struggle back to their feet

"Listen to me you recyled piece of crap. I will not let you harm anyone, I will stop you even if I am shattered in to fragments and my data is permenatly lost in the process." RiseGreymon snarled before the exaust ports on his wings roared into life and he flew towards Mephistomon grabbing him by the throat and racing towards the sky

"Foolish creature, if that is your desire then I will gladly grant it." Mephistomon broke RiseGreymon's grip and the two of them began wrestling in midair.

From the ground Tai and the others watched as the struggle ensued

_'Hang in there RiseGreymon. There has to be a way to beat this, but what?'_ just then Tai heard his name being called and looking to his left his eyes fell upon Bastion

"Tai, I think I may have found a way to defeat him." the yellow clad genius said

"You have? How?" Tai asked.

Bastion then over to the canyon wall and with a small stone began drawing on it "When RiseGreymon and the other digimon fired on Mephistomon all at once he was clearly wounded, far more then any of them attacked him individually."

"Yeah so what, it still wasn't enough to kill him." Chazz retorted

"Maybe but I think it was on the right track." Bastion continued

"However instead of using multiple attacks, we use only one. I propos that CannonBeemon AeroVeedramon Angewomon HippoGryphomon MachGoagamon GrapLeomon Tankdramon and Matadoramon transfer their power to RiseGreymon. He then shots a single consontrated blast fired from his arm cannon, all that powering a single shot should be enough to destroy Mephistomon."

_'Of course it could also back fire and his arm cannon will expload and destroy him because its not designed to handle that much raw power.'_

Tai fixed a hard stare on the ebony haired genius "Is there any guarantee that this will work?"

He and Bastion stared at one another for several seconds before the answer came "No."

Tai was silent, he then looked upwards at the battle that was raging then looked about at the people who were with him

"Do it." he then looked up and took out his digivise and pointed it at the sky, the others following suit.

Just then a strange energy began appearing around the DD's and their partner's bodies.

An orange one from Tai.

A pink one from Kari and Angewomon.

A red on from Jaden and AeroVeedramon.

A lavender one from Alexis and HippoGryphomon.

A dark blue one from Zane and MachGoagamon.

A blue one from Syrus and GrapLeomon.

A yellow one from Bastion and CannonBeemon.

A green one from Hassleberry and Tankdramon.

And finally a grey one from Chazz and Matadoramon.

These energies intermingled with one another before shooting skywards, whilst this was going on RiseGreymon and Mephistomon were still duking it out. The two had just broke away from one another when the energy stream struck RiseGreymon in the back the power spreading through him and renewing his strength "

I…I feel it, this power." RiseGreymon gasped as he felt it, he then fixed his eyes on Mephistomon

"I know what I must do with it…finish you once and for all." He pointed his arm cannon at Mephistomon "This is where it ends freak. Union Cannon Blast…"

A beam of multicoloured energy was fired from RiseGreymon's gun, it struck Mephistomon in the chest and blew a hole through him

"Argh, you fools. You may have beaten me but don't think you've won. With my destruction heralds the coming of the seven." Mephistomon cried out before he was destroyed.

In the undisclosed location the group were watching the events on the large sphere

"So Mephistomon has fallen." One of the figures on the platform, a woman with pale skin and long green hair pointed out

"I'm as surprised as you however I doubt I'll miss him so much, his ego was fairly annoying." A man with grey hair and an eye patch added.

"I agree, believing he was superior to us. What a fool." Another man, this time with a younger sounding voice, wearing a gold face mask and a blue and gold headdress said smugly.

Below them their master began chuckling "The last of my generals has fallen, the time to bring my plan to its final stage draws near."

Just then a one of the seven figures leapt from the balcony and landed before him

"Please master. Allow me the honour of disposing of them for you." Said a man with long brown hair dressed in a black jacket with gold lining and a black mask with blue eyes and a red jewel set in it said .

The giant figure stared down at him "Very well, I shall appoint this task to you…Nightshroud."

The man identified as Nightshroud smirked "Thank you sir, I shall not disappoint you."

* * *

AN And with that this chapter is fini. We are now coming to the end of this part of this story and the real battle will be starting soon. I don't know about any of you but I'm getting really excited to see what happens next and I'm the one writing this. I came up with an idea for a side story to this called _Heart of the Warrior: A Ninja Adventure_ which is a Naruto story. I've written the first the first chapter under a potential idea that the two would crossover at some point of it but am still not sure if I'm going to run with it. Anyway that was chapter 15 hope you enjoyed remember to send me your comments, see you all for chapter 16. Peace yo.


	16. Face from the Past pt 3

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, dreams, spirits  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (my life sucks)._

* * *

_

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 16: Face from the Past pt 3

"I…I feel it, this power." RiseGreymon gasped as he felt it, he then fixed his eyes on Mephistomon "I know what I must do with it…finish you once and for all." He pointed his arm cannon at Mephistomon "This is where it ends freak. Union Cannon Blast…"

A beam of multicoloured energy was fired from RiseGreymon's gun; it struck Mephistomon in the chest and blew a hole through him

"Argh, you fools. You may have beaten me but don't think you've won. With my destruction heralds the coming of the seven." Mephistomon cried out before he was destroyed.

The DD's and their partners, who'd all reverted back to rookies with the exception of Angewomon who'd reverted back to Gatomon, stared as they watched the beam from RiseGreymon's cannon pierce through Mephistomon's chest and reverted to data shards, RiseGreymon then descended back to earth reverting back to Agumon and was caught by Tai

"Good job buddy, you did good." Tai congratulated the orange lizard, he his expression quickly darkened as he thought about Mephistomon's words_ 'The seven, I wonder what he was talking about?'_

"Wahoo, we did it. We beat him." Jaden cheered

"Sorry to rain on your parade Jay, but where not through yet." Tai said in a serious tone

"Huh?" Jaden said in a confused manner

"What he means loser, is that this isn't the time to celebrate." Chazz said in a snide tone just before Alexis hit him

"What Chazz is trying to say, Mephistomon and the rest of the generals maybe gone but we still have to face this evil that's threatening the world and we still have no idea what it is. Plus you heard what Mephistomon said, we now have to face an even greater threat."

"Yeah but no worries right, I mean we took down Mephistomon and all those other cronies. Surely they won't be any stronger then what we've already faced, right?" Jaden said

"That's what we thought every time we took down one opponent and then moved onto the next. And each time we found out the hard way just how wrong we were." Tai told his friend "Trust me Jay, from here on out things are gonna get a lot tougher."

He then turned to his sister "Come on, let's take a walk."

He and his sibling began walking away with their partners chasing after them

"Hey Tai wait up." Jaden was about to go after them when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking round he saw Zane standing behind him

"Jay, leave them be. They need to some time to catch up."

Whilst this was going on MagnaAngemon was watching from where he was seated on the ground _'Unbelievable, they were able to defeat Mephistomon. They accomplished what an entire platoon of lord __Azulongmon's most powerful warriors were unable to. But how? What is it that makes them so powerful?__'_

The two siblings and their respective partners had been walking for several minutes now, neither one saying anything to the other. To their amazement they stumbled across a stream running through a groove in the desert floor, to huge but still providing some life to this otherwise inhospitable landscape. Soon the two of them were sitting on the bank their bare feet in the water

"Y'know this takes me back." Tai spoke up "Remember the summer before we went to the digital world. We went up to grandma's place up in Hokkaido, the house backed onto the lake and we'd either go jump in and go swimming or we'd either sit on the jetty or on the shore with our feet in the water."

Kari smiled "Yeah, I really miss those days. Everything seemed a lot simpler back then."

The two feel silent again "Why did you leave Tai?" Kari asked

"Don't waste time, do you." Tai scoffed "I couldn't stay there anymore Kari, there was no need for me to. Everyone was moving on and I realized I had to do the same and I couldn't do that in Odaiba."

Kari stared at him hardly believing what he was saying "What do you mean? All the people who love you are in Odaiba, all those memories and ties that you hold to it. Do they all mean nothing to you? Do I?" Tai turned and faced her

"That's not what I mean?" Tai said quickly "I can never forget all those memories and the people despite certain events where I wish I could, nor could I ever forget about you."

He placed his hands on her shoulder "Kari, do you remember your first day of kindergarten? You were so nervous that day; scared because you didn't know anyone and you were afraid no one was gonna like you. When we got to school, I walked you to your class and as I was about to leave I felt you grab my sleeve and you looked up at me with tears rolling down your face and you told me 'Please Tai, don't leave me, I don't want to be a big girl. I want to stay with you'."

A small smile appeared on Tai's face, the memory playing in his head "I then told you 'Don't worry sis, I promise you're gonna have a great time and make loads of new friends. If things get really bad, I'll always be there for you'." He fell silent for a moment, his eyes falling to the ground before finding her again.

"For a long time that's how I always saw you, a scared little girl who didn't want her big brother to leave her alone to face the big, bad world by herself. But that's just it; you're not a little girl anymore. Now you've grown into the intelligent and beautiful young woman sitting before me. You've come so far since that day and I realized that I have to take a step back and allow you to find your own path and trust in the choices that you make and be there when you need me."

Kari stared into her brother's eyes, any doubts and fears she had about him evaporated. Despite having the appearance of a battle hardened soldier underneath that was everything she loved about him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest although this time her tears were tears of happiness.

Agumon and Gatomon watched the two sibling's interaction; Agumon couldn't help but smile at the sight of brother and sister embracing one another. Turning to his feline companion he was surprised to find her rubbing her eyes "Gatomon, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I got something in my eye that's all." The white cat digimon shot back.

Agumon let out a small chuckle, despite her tough act her could tell Gatomon was moved by this touching scene.

Tai then stood up and grabbed both of their shoes then offered her his hand "Come on, we should probably head back to the others now."

The walk back was silent but not like the walk to the stream, this was a comfortable silence the two of them enjoying being with one another. Pretty soon the four of them were approaching the area where Jaden and the others were waiting for them

"Hey guys." Jaden called out to the approaching foursome, a small mischievous looking grin spreading across Tai's face when Kari waved back at him

"So, you like Jaden huh?"

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy." Kari replied not getting the meaning in her brother's words. Soon enough the group was back together discussing their next plan of action.

"Well we should probably head back to the real world, I think we've done all we can for now." Tai said "Besides Kari needs to get back to Odaiba and we need to get back to Duel Academy."

Kari tensed at these words; despite wanting nothing more than for Tai to accompany her she knew arguing this would be pointless. Her brother could be pretty stubborn and once he'd settled on a course of action it would take something major to get him to change his mind.

"Stop right there." The group began to walk off when the voice of MagnaAngemon called out "As a member of Lord Azulongmon's elite forces I must know, how was it that you were able to defeat a being as powerful as Mephistomon? How was it a group of mere humans were able to accomplish what even a platoon of elite warriors failed?"

Tai stopped in his tracks "Tell me, what is it you fight for, what is it that motivates you to put your life on the line to protect even those you don't know?"

The angel looked at the warrior of courage's back, his word confusing him. He fought because that is what Azulongmon had ordered him to do, what other reason was there then to obey the will of a supreme being like the sovereign guardian? "I fight because that is the will of Lord Azulongmon, I need no other reason."

Tai then looked over his shoulder and gave the angel type a sad look "Then I pity you. Fighting just because you are ordered to makes you no better than the digimon you are sent to destroy."

With that said he began walking off again the others following him, leaving MagnaAngemon to ponder his words.

Soon enough the party came across a TV set

"Well guess this where we part ways." Kari said trying not to let her voice crack. She then embraced her brother one last time "Tai, promise that you'll come home soon. You may not believe me but everyone misses you."

Tai didn't know what to say, for a long time he had just assumed that everyone would have simply carried on with their lives despite his absence. Could have he been wrong? Regardless he had made his choice and he would have to see it through to the end, but then again would really hurt to see everyone one last time? "I'll think about. However right now this is where I'm needed."

Kari stared up at him, it might not be what she truly wanted to hear but at least now she had some hope. Releasing him she took out her D-3 and pointed it at the television. However instead of opening up the portal that would take her home smoke was emitted from the appliance and then a strange dark energy appeared from the ground that swirled around them creating a dome that made everything dark.

"Tai...Tai, wake up." Tai's eyes parted ever so grudgingly a groan passing his lips as he did _'What the hell happened?'_ Before him were an orange and white blur which after blinking a few times was revealed to be Agumon and Gatomon

"Are you ok?" Gatomon asked "I've been better." He replied Trying to sit up he noticed a weight on his chest, shifting himself so he was now resting on his elbows he found Kari lying on top of him her head resting on his chest, his movements must have disturbed her as she began waking up

"Tai..." she said is a sleepy tone "What happened?"

"I don't know?" he replied. He then helped her off him and sat her down beside him, it was then he took the opportunity to take in his surroundings and what he saw filled him with dread. The area was inhospitable, nothing but dark rock with channels cut into it by what looked like molten lava.

"Tai, where are we?" Kari asked not really wanting to know the answer

"Some place I never wanted to end up in." Tai replied. He then unclipped his D-arc from his belt and checked the screen

"What are you doing?" Kari asked

"Trying to find the others. Like your D-3 this can locate other people with digivies that are in the area." Tai explained.

Just then there was a rumbling and from out of the lava emerged a column shaped like a Chinese dragon, the lava creature let out a cry before launching itself at the two siblings. The two digimon rushed in front of their partners in order to defend them, however to do that they would have to digivolve and neither had the energy to do it.

Thinking quickly Tai reached into his deck and activated his duel disk "Go Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200)." A man dressed in a black and red outfit with a pair of large feathered wings and a vicious looking gauntlet with three large claws attached on its right hand appeared. "Now use Phoenix Blade."

The hero monster let out a cry before taking flight towards the lava dragon swiping at it with the claws on its gauntlet, the head of the creature was separated from its body and the remains fell back into the lava pool.

Tai then got up from the ground "Come let's get out of here, it's not safe." Without argument Kari got up from the floor and she the two digimon and the winged hero began walking off as quickly as they could.

In another location Jaden was waking up and found Alexis lying next to him, well not entirely in proportion with one another, her chest was right next to his head giving him a rather good view of her...well you get the idea (bad boy hentai).

His eyes wide and face flushed Jaden turned his head away and hearing a groan and looking to his left saw Bastion lying on his other side who himself was also waking up.

"Jaden..." he groaned as he sat up "Why's your face all flushed." Bastion asked

"No reason. Uh, must have caught the sun." Jaden replied laughing nervously.

Just then the two of them heard a buzzing sound and FanBeemon came into view "Oh good, you're awake." The insectoide digimon said in a relived tone

"FanBeemon, what's going on? Where are we? Where are the others? Where are Monodramon and Salamaon?" Jaden said bombarding him with questions.

"Whoa, one question at a time." FanBeemon replied "First I have no idea what's going on. To answer you're third and forth questions, I don't know where the others are. However Monodramon and Salamon are currently having a look around. And as for your second question, well take a look for yourselves."

It was then the two boys took their first look around and the sight that met them didn't exactly inspire any confidence.

"Bastion, are you seeing this?" Jaden asked

"Yes, although I wish I wasn't." Bastion replied "

Do you think that this could be..."

"I seriously hope not."

Just then a groaning was heard and the two of them turned to see Alexis sitting up rubbing her eyes "Jaden...Bastion, what's going on?" she asked.

"Trust me Lexi, you really don't want to know." Jaden replied.

Just then the ground began to shake and two lava dragons rose up from the lake that ran beside them, both Bastion and Jaden quickly sprang into action each of them activating their duel disks and drawing a card

"Arise Litmus Doom Swordsman (0/0)."

"Go Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)."

The white and purple robed swordsman and the golden hero appeared

"Doom Swordsman, Twin Blades of Doom."

"Bladedge, Power Edge attack."

Both monsters sprang into action, using their respective blades to decapitate their enemies.

"What were those things?" Jaden wondered aloud as he helped Alexis to her feet

"I'm not sure, but to be honest I don't think we should stick around to find out." Bastion replied "We should start moving once Monodramon and Salamon return."

They didn't have long to wait, soon enough both the purple dragon and the pink puppy returned, they told them that they didn't find anything however they'd encountered several obstacles and not having the energy to digivolve made things rather difficult.

Elsewhere Zane, Syrus, Chazz and Hasselberry along with were their respective digimon riding on the back of Hasselberry's Saurobeast Brachion to traverse the lava pits.

"Hey Truesdale, you pickin up anything?" Hasselberry asked.

Syrus looked from the screen of his D-arc and said "Nothing."

Just then something flew past them which was revealed to be Goamon with Cyber Phoenix's wings "Goamon, did you spot anything?" Zane asked

"Nothing living sir," the blue dog reported "However I did spot a large rock formation, it should be no more then 10/15 miles northeast of here."

"Then that's where we're headed." Hassleberry said firmly "Like my daddy told me, it's better to have a destination then just to waste energy wonderin around aimlessly." He then urged the dinosaur to change direction and the party set off towards their goal.

Meanwhile Jaden Alexis and Bastion had also spotted the structure and were also headed towards it, within an hour they had reached it. Like all the rock in this place it was jet black, it towered above the area dominating the landscape, however what set it apart was the small cross at the base that was constructed of the same black rock, and attached to the cross was a guy who looked to be the same age as Zane with long brown hair wearing a ruined version of the Obelisk blue third year boy's uniform. Alexis's eyes widened and her let out a gasp

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Jaden asked

"Jaden, that guy attached to the cross. It's my brother, that's Atticus." She replied

"Well isn't that sweet, it's always touching when brother and sister are reunited after so long." A mocking sounding voice said, the party of six looked around trying to locate its owner but could see anyone. Just then a figure leapt from the top of the cliff and landed on top of the cross, he had long brown hair dressed in a black jacket with gold lining and a black mask with blue eyes and a red jewel set in it.

"Who are you, are you the one who did this to my brother?" Alexis demanded "Has he been here all this time?"

"Well aren't you the gutsy one." The man sneered "You could say I was involved in your brother's disappearance, you could say we've been inseparable ever since it happened. As for who I am, call me Nightshroud." He then gave them a mock bow.

"Nightshroud?" Bastion said

"That's right, it there an echo around here." Nightshroud said mockingly

"Enough fooling around, were you the one who brought us here?" Jaden demanded

"Your pretty gutsy too kid, I like that. And I may have been the one who set that phoney portal thing up, I may not have, who's to say." Nightshroud replied off handily.

Meanwhile Hasselberry's group were still proceeding towards Jaden's group's location. Zane's eyes scanned the horizon searching for any sign of trouble, just then he saw something in the distance on the other side of a large lava pool _'Huh!'_ "Stop." He cried out

"What's wrong Zane?" Syrus asked

"I see something on the other side of that lava pit." Zane replied

"Then shouldn't that be more of a reason for us to not stop? I mean it could be really dangerous." Syrus squeaked.

From his position Chazz let out a grunt of annoyance "What a loser."

Zane ignored the pasty faced duelist's remark and squinted in hopes of being able to see what was approaching better _'I can just about make it out, I think I can see two of them...they look almost like...'_ "Hasselberry stop, its Tai and Kari." Zane ordered

"What, they why in Sam Hill didn't you just say so." The military nut replied, he then brought the lumbering beast to a halt.

Zane then looked over at Goamon "You up for another flying trip?"

"Sir, yes sir." The blue and white hound replied. Zane took out his Cyber Phoenix and slashed it, seconds later Goamon was equipped with the monsters metallic wings and took to the air.

Tai, Kari and their digimon partners made their way through the hostile world of lava and black rock; all four of them were on alert for any sign of danger. Gatomon's ears twitched and looking up saw something flying towards them "Heads up everyone, we got something in coming."

Tai quickly placed himself protectively in front of his sister and prepared to draw from his deck when Agumon began yelling "Hold on Tai it's ok, its Goamon."

Sure enough the blue and white hound came into view and landed in front of them "Goamon, what are you doing here. Where's Zane and the others?" Tai asked

"Zane as well as his brother Chazz and Hasselberry are not too far from here. They sent me to tell you that their waiting for you on the other side of that lava pit." Goamon informed them

"Wait what about Jaden, Alexis and Bastion?" Kari asked

"Sorry, haven't seen them." Goamon shook his head "Sorry."

"Don't worry Kari, Jaden can take care of himself, he may not act like it but he'd do anything to protect anyone he cares about." Tai told her "In the mean time we should go meet up with Zane." He then drew a card "Go LV6 Black Flame Dragon Horus (2300/1600)."

A large silver bird with a reptilian tail appeared letting lose a cry as it did. Tai grabbed his sister's arm and led her over to the beast and helped her as well as Agumon and Gatomon onto its back before climbing on himself "Alright, let's go."

Letting out another shrill cry the bird/dragon rose into the air and began following Goamon to where his partner and the other members of his master's team was.

Jaden Alexis and Bastion were still with Nightshroud, none of them daring to make a move in case he tried to harm Atticus.

"Why are you staring at me like that, afraid I might hurt lil Addie?" Nightshroud said in a mocking tone "Don't worry I won't hurt him, I still have a need for him."

Just then something on the horizon caught his attention "Well well, seems we've got company coming!"

Confused the three GXers look over their shoulders and saw two large things heading towards them. Soon the two creatures came into view revealing them to be a large dinosaur and a bird like dragon

"A dinosaur and a dragon?" Bastion wondered out loud

"Hassleberry's Saurobeast Brachion and Tai's Lv 6 Horus." Jaden said with a touch of excitement

"So the rest of your little friends are here, excellent now the festivities can begin." Nightshroud said, a dubious grin plastered on his face.

Soon enough the two monsters were with them, Tai and Kari dismounting the dragon whilst Hasselberry Zane Syrus and Chazz jumped off of the dinosaur who then retreated back to their cards.

"Jay, you and the others ok?" Tai asked

"Yeah, were fine, but right now we got bigger problems." The potential future King of Games replied.

Zane then noticed the cross that Nightshroud was standing on, or rather the person that was tied to it "No way, could that really be..."

"Zane, its him...it's really him. That creep has Atticus." Alexis told the eldest member of the group

"Wha, that's Atticus?" Tai exclaimed

"Tai, what's going on?" Kari asked "From what I can gather, that guy attached to the cross is Alexis's brother, Atticus. He was part of a group of students at Duel Academy who vanished without trace." Tai explained.

Just then Nightsroud began laughing "Who's this clown?" Tai asked

"He calls himself Nightshroud, it seems he had something to do with Atticus's disappearance." Jaden replied.

"What's so funny you Phantom of the Opera wannabie." Tai demanded

"I'm just thrilled that you're all here. Now the real fun can begin." A blade appeared from Nightshrouds sleeve; he then jumped off the top of the cross, twisted in mid air and threw the blade which hit Atticus in the throat. Atticus's eyes opened wide and a look of absolute pain spread across his face, blood ran from his mouth and from his wound. Then to everyone's surprise his body shattered into digital data.

Alexis fell to her knees, her eyes beginning to water "Atticus..."

"You murdering bastard!" Zane growled "How could you do that?"

Nightshroud began laughing again "Geez the looks on your faces, it was priceless. Don't worry that guy wasn't real, it was just a digiclone."

"A...digiclone?" Jaden said in an unsure tone

"You can thank your old friend Oikawa for that, my master got to thinking if that fool could create digimon by using his own DNA then why not see if you could create a human from digital data. Course you need the DNA of a living person and bind it to data for it to work but you can't argue with the end results."

Alexis couldn't belive what she was hearing "My brother...you kidnapped my brother and use him as a lab experiment." She got back to her feet and glared at Nightshroud with pure unadulterated hatred "I'll never forgive you for what you and your master have done. Now tell me where my brother really is you bastard."

"Who's to say, for all you know your brother might be closer then you think. But I'm afraid you'll never live to see him again." Nightshroud taunted "Your time on this world now ends. Now witness a power that surpasses anything that you've ever know. Biomerge sequence activate." Nightshroud's body began glowing with power that grew larger and larger.

NIGHTSHROUD, BIOMERGE TOO...BLACKDRAGOMON

Everyone stared on in shock as Nightshroud transformed into a large black dragon with red eyes. "How...how the hell did he do that?" Chazz gasped. Jaden grabbed his D-arc and scanned the creature that was before them.

?  
Level: ?  
Attribute: ?  
Type: ?  
?

"What, no data?"

"What kind of creature is he? I've never seen anything like this." Gatomon said in amazement.

"It doesn't matter, he knows where my brother is and come hell or high water he's gonna cough up were he's at." Alexis growled

"Not to mention he knows what were up against." Zane added.

Tai grabbed his D-arc "Right, you guys ready?"

"Right." The others replied

"Ok, but let's be careful. Our digimon haven't recovered enough strength to go ultimate yet, so were just gonna have to do the best we can." Tai said in a serious tone.

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...GEOGREYMON

MONODRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...VEEDRAMON

SALAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...D'ARCMON

GOAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...GOAGAMON

FANBEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...WASPMON

BEARMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...GRIZZLYMON

COMMANDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...SEALSDRAMON

DRACMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... SANGLOUPMON

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO….NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

All nine digimon appeared, ready to take whatever the creature Nightshroud had become could throw at them.

"Let's deal with this fool quickly." GeoGreymon said "Mega Burst..."

"Queen's Paw..."

"V-Nova Blast..."

"Baptême d'Amour..."

"Spiral Blow..."

"Turbo Stinger..."

"Crescent Moon..."

"Death Behind..."

"Sticker Blade..."

All nine attacks struck BlackDragomon causing a large explosion. "Well that was easy." Veedramon said smugly.

His good mood was quickly blown away when the smoke vanished and revealed that BlackDragomon was still there "Was that the best you could do, how lame." The black dragon taunted "My turn, Inferno Shot..."

An orb of crimson flames shot from its mouth, it raced towards the chosen digimon and exploded knocking all the land based ones to the ground. _'This guys tough, no doubt he's one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced.'_ Nefertimon thought to herself _'I've never seen anything like this before. I'm not even sure I can stand up to him, let alone defeat him. But still I have to at least try.'_

"Cat's Eye Beam..." twin energy beams were fired from the eyes of the bird on her headdress, the twin beams caught BlackDragomon in the chest however it didn't even seem to faze him.

"You're wasting my time; none of your pathetic attacks can even scratch me." BlackDragomon sneered "Wind Slice..."

One of the giant creature's wings began glowing which it then flapped releasing a wave of energy that stuck Nefertimon knocking her out of the air.

"Gotcha." Just then a giant pair of hands caught her before she hit the ground; Nefertimon looked up and saw the helmeted face of GeoGreymon, the giant dinosaur then raised his head and glared at BlackDragomon "Mega Burst..."

"Inferno Shot..." the two attacks collided with one another, GeoGrymon's energy beam was able to hold BlackDragomon's fire ball for a few seconds but then the orb or crimson flames was able to break through striking GeoGreymon in the chest.

"Is that really all you can do, you lot aren't even worth my time. I should do myself a favour and destroy you all right now." The black dragon digimon said in a disappointed tone, he then turned his gaze upon Tai and his group who were staring up from their position on the ground "Inferno..."

"Goga Hound..."

"La Pucelle..."

"Bear Buster..."

Before BlackDragomon could launch his attack Goagamon d'Arcmon and Waspmon were upon him. Goagamon latched his jaws around BlackDragomon's tail, d'Arcmon the thrust both her swords at his neck whilst Waspmon fired a blast on charged up energy from shoulder pads at the dragons head. Enraged BlackDragomon let loose a monstrous cry "You scum. GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!"

BlackDragomon's body unleashed a wave of energy that knocked all the chosen digimon to the ground, reverting them all back into rookies (again with the exception of Gatomon). BlackDragomon then returned his gaze upon the Digital Warriors who were staring at their digimon in disbelief.

"You see now, no matter what you do my power is greater than anything you could possibly throw at me. I'm more than just a mere human and beyond that of any digimon, nothing you do will even scratch me. You are all a total disappointment, I expected more from you all, even Azulongmon's precious child of light is powerless before me, I should just put you all out of my misery." BlackDragomon sneered "This ends, Inferno Shot..."

The black dragon human/digimon hybrid launched another attack, this time aimed at our heroes. Jaden couldn't help but stare, his body frozen to the spot as the approaching orb of death grew closer and closer. He willed his body to move but it wouldn't, it was as if he were completely paralyzed

_'Come on move...what are you doing, move now...damn it, this is how it all ends...please move...I don't want to die...'_ the instant that thought entered his head something strange happened, it was if time around him were slowing down until it came to a complete haut "Huh, what's going on?"

"_You really need to ask? You really are a fool."_

Hearing a voice behind him Jaden spun round, doing so he found he was not longer in the fiery landscape but once more in the hall of smoke and mirrors and standing there was the guy with the glowing golden eye only this time he was wearing some kind of armor

"It's you again." Jaden gasped "Just who are you?"

The figure glared at him _"A being with power beyond your feeble imagination."_

"Hey, I'll have you know I can imagine quite a bit." Jaden retorted, the figure before him shook his head

_'What did I do to be the dark half of him? A supreme being with all the powers of darkness and it's in the body of this moron.'_

Just then something in Jaden's head clicked "Wait, you said you have power so please use it to save my friends."

The figure turned away and began walking _"Impossible."_

"What, why?"

_"Friendship is a weakness, one I don't plan on exposing myself to."_

"You have to help me; otherwise everyone's going to die."

_"And why would I care."_ Just then the figure stopped _"However..."_

He then turned to look at Jaden _"Tell me, do you want to live?"_

The question shocked Jaden a little "Of course."

_"Why, why do you want to live?"_

Jaden stared at the figure trying to think of an answer "I...I want to...protect me friends."

_"WRONG!"_ the figure snapped _"Cut the self righteous crap and tell me why you really want __to live."_

Jaden stared at the figure in fear, the reason he had given had not been entirely truthful, sure he wanted to protect those who were important to him...but there was another reason and it burned stronger than his desire to protect Alexis and the others but he was afraid to say it out loud

_"Tell me, what is your real reason for living."_

"Because I don't want to lose, I want to live so I can win." Jaden blurted out.

The figure began chuckling darkly _"Very well then, I'll lend you some of my power."_

Just then a dark aura appeared his body circling him like a typhoon, then without warning it changed direction and wound itself around Jaden. "Wha...what's going on?" Next moment Jaden felt as though a thousand razors were cutting into him

_"Don't fight against it mortal, I've given you what you need to obtain your desire. Now go and don't make me regret doing this for you."_ The vortex of dark energy surrounding Jaden grew thicker and thicker until he vanished from sight. Alone now, a smirk appeared on the figure _'Soon Jaden Yuki, very soon.'_

BlackDragomon's attack grew closer and closer to our hero's when from out of nowhere a strange dark energy appeared forming a protective sphere around our hero's blocking the incoming attack.

"What...what just happened, what is this?" Tai wondered aloud.

"Tai, you have to see this." Alexis called out the Yagami boy as well as everyone looked round and saw a miniature hurricane of dark energy with Jaden with is back to them standing in the middle of it.

"Jaden, are you ok?" Tai asked. Just then the dark energy dissipated and Jaden turned round, his eyes closed and his head looking at the ground.

"Jaden, what's with you?" Tai asked.

Just then Jaden's head rose up and his eyes open revealing two golden burning orbs regarding them all with look of disgust and disapproval which sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"What happened, how did you block my attack?" BlackDragomon demanded.

Jaden said nothing, a dark energy of dark energy then appeared before him which he reached out for and it changed its shape into a card.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

Monodramon's eyes then opened, like his master, they too were burning gold. In an instant he was back on his feet and he let lose a terrifying cry.

MONODRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...AEROVEEDRAMON

Everyone stared in horror at the sight before them, this wasn't the usual AeroVeedramon. Instead of being blue and white with red eyed, all the part that were supposed to be blue were now black and his eyes were burning gold.

"You may have digivolved but don't think for a moment that it will save you, my power still surpasses yours." BlackDragomon snarled "Inferno Shot..."

Neither Jaden nor AeroVeedramon even batted an eye lid

"Supreme Dragon Impulse..." AeroVeedramon created two dragons made of dark energy and launched them at the orb of crimson flames and ripped it apart

"Did you really think you could defeat me, please your power is as nothing as compared to mine and this is but a taste of it." Jaden said his voice cold, "Now my servant take flight and rip this loser apart."

AeroVeedramon let lose an inhuman roar before taking to the air "Supreme Magnum Crusher..."

AeroVeedramon delivered an almighty punch, his first began glowing with dark energy, and the attack knocked BlackDragomon out of the air and into the side of the cliff

"Now this ends. AeroVeedramon, crush him."

"Supreme V-Wing Blade..." AeroVeedramon's wings began glowing with red hot black energy which was then released in a manner similar to Garudamon's however it was shaped like a V instead of a bird. The attack struck BlackDragomon in the chest causing a large explosion creating an almost blinding light.

When it died away the gang found they were no longer in the land of molten rock and lava but in an open field beside a lake. The form of BlackDragomon lay on the ground shards of data detaching from its body.

Jaden began walking towards the fallen dragon, the cold look still present in his golden eyes, the ominous black aura appeared around his hand "Be grateful fool that I am going to grant you a swift end."

The dark aura began growing when suddenly Tai Zane and Hasselberry dashed over and grabbed hold of Jaden in an effort to retrain him.

"Agh, you fool's. Get off me." Jaden growled. Just then there was a sudden burst of dark energy from Jaden's body that launched all three of them off of him

"Tai, are you alright?" Kari asked in a concerned tone as she Agumon and Gatomon ran over to his side, whilst the others were checking on Zane and Hasselberry

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tai replied letting out a grunt of pain. _'Jaden, what's happened to you?'_

Kari looked over at Jaden, like her brother she was also wondering what had happened to him. Where was the Jaden that had saved her and gave her hope when she was scared that Tai wouldn't love her anymore, what had happened to replace that Jaden with the cold hearted monster that was before her now?

Just then her mind flashed back to back when she was a little kid during her first trip and the strange event that took place during the fight with her brother and Matt when one of Puppetmon's lackeys had convinced the blond to kill Tai and how her body was used by some strange entity to stop their fight and reveal to them the truth of why they were the digidestined.

_'If Jaden has been somehow infected with darkness, then maybe my power of light might be able to free him from it. Please spirits of light, allow me to use your power to save Jaden from the evil that controls him.'_ She thought pleadingly.

Just she felt something warm welling up inside her as well as a feeling of strength and empowerment, meanwhile everyone was staring wide eyed at her as a white aura appeared around her.

_'No way, this is just like before...when me and Matt were fighting in Puppetmon's forest.'_ Tai thought in both disbelief and amazement.

Kari ran over to Jaden and grabbed his arm "Jaden please listen to me, whatever dark force this is fight it. Reject the darkness with its false promises and come back to the light."

The white aura that was being emitted from her body began enveloping Jaden, the dark aura around his hand dissipating. For a moment it looks as though things would be fine however this was quickly dashed.

The black aura returned completely devouring the light and over powering it, unable to withstand this force Kari was thrown off by the dark energy but fortunately was caught by her brother.

"Foolish girl, did you honestly think that would work? My power is unmatched, even the power of light is nothing compared to me."

_'How could that be? I thought that light would overcome the darkness, but have I been wrong all this time?'_ Kari thought to herself totally shocked that she had been brushed off so easily.

Tai meanwhile was trying to make sense of what was happening. _'What is going on here, one second Jay's himself then a second later he's gone all Anakin on us. And what's with those eyes?'_

Just then Alexis ran past him and towards Jaden "Alexis, get back." He yelled "He's not himself."

The blond ignored his warning and threw herself at Jaden, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Jaden please, I know you're in there. Please you have to listen to me, whatever this dark power is let it go, Nightshroud is beaten you don't need it anymore." She said pleading with him tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

Jaden's golden eyes stared into her caramel coloured ones, _'Foolish little bug, who does she think she's talking to. I should crush her right now for interfering.'_ He was about to raise his arm to strike her she when he heard the voice of someone inside his mind

_"No, I won't let you harm Alexis."_

Jaden hesitated hearing the voice of his weaker self calling out _'Stay out of this worm; I'm doing what needs to be done.'_

_"I won't let you; I won't let you harm her or anyone. You've served your purpose now go back to your cage."_

_'Fool, you need me. The only reason that you are alive is because of me.'_

Jaden then let out a cry, squeezing his eyes tight and clutching his head as if it were in pain he fell to his knees.

"Jaden...Jaden, what's wrong?" Alexis cried out as the brunette continued to cry out, she then reached down and grabbed his shoulders and to her surprise his cries of pain ceased.

One of Jaden's eyes cracked open revealing their true chocolate brown state "A...lex...is..." she heard him say in a horse whisper before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Above AeroVeedramon had been watching the events blow waiting for his master's next order, just then Jaden began crying in pain and collapsed the dragon digimon felt as though something was sucking his strength away, when Jaden fell unconscious he reverted back to Monodramon and fell to the ground joining his master in unconsciousness.

The sound of approaching feet was heard and looking round Alexis saw the others running towards her "Alexis, are you alright?" Zane asked, Alexis nodded in reply

"That's good, what about Jaden?"

"Don't worry; I think he's back to normal."

"Hey everyone check this out." Syrus cried out pointing to where BlackDragomon lay. Everyone looked round but instead of seeing BlackDragomon they saw Nightshround lying there, just then the mask covering his eyes transformed into black mist and disappeared revealing his face.

Alexis stared at the man, tears threatening to again pour from her eyes. Were her eyes deceiving her, after losing all hope of seeing him again could the person lying there really be him, she had to be sure. Leaving Jaden with Tai, she walked over to Nightshroud's side and knelt down beside him _'I have to know, could you really be him or is this another trick.'_

"Alexis, get back. He may not be BlackDragomon anymore but he's still dangerous." Chazz yelled out

"Shut up." Zane said sternly

"But Alexis..." Chazz tried to protest

"I said shut up; this is something that she needs to do." Zane retorted _'If I were in the same position I'd probably do the same, like her I have to know...is it really him.'_

Just then Nightshroud's eyes opened slightly revealing a pair of dark brown orbs; he turned his head slightly and saw Alexis staring down at him "A...lexis..., is that...is that really you?"

Alexis couldn't take it anymore, she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the young man's neck "It's you, it really is you. God I've missed you so much, Atticus."

"Hey there, sis." Atticus replied, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Just then his body began glowing and from it eight beams of energy were released and were absorbed by the group's D-arcs, the ring around the screen gaining some strange looking text, Atticus then slipped into unconsciousness.

"My on my, just happened here?" Tai and the others stood silently watching Alexis and Atticus's reunion when a voice caught their attention and looking round saw Gennai walking towards, the stairs leading to his home visible.

"Gennai." Kari said as the sage, who gave her a small smile, approached.

"Good to see you Kari, but it looks as though we'll have to save the pleasantries for later."

He then took in the sight before him, Jaden unconscious and being supported by Tai and Bastion and Alexis weeping over a young man dressed in black "What happened here?"

"Long story." Tai replied.

Gennai then led the group into his home, once inside he showed them to a room where Jaden Monodramon and Atticus could rest then showed them to his living room where they could rest up whilst he had Tai Zane and Bastion follow him into another room where they could talk. Gennai looked at the three of them in silence; the three boys had just finished their explanation and were waiting for the sages words of the subject.

"I see, this is indeed a most interesting and yet disturbing story." Gennai said after several minutes of silence.

"Gennai what about Jaden, what do you think happened to him?" Tai asked

"That is something I cannot say Tai, sorry but truly have no answer for you." The sage replied "As for your Jaden, I gave him a special kind of sedative it'll partially wipe his memory of the events. It may seem a little extreme but I believe its best that he doesn't remember, and I suggest the rest of you reframe from talking about it."

The three boys nodded "Yeah that was something I wish I could forget." Zane said offhandedly.

"Pardon me for asking, but what about Atticus?" Bastion asked.

"Physically he's fine, aside from showing signs of exhaustion. I know what it is you want to know, and I'm sorry I can find no trace of anything that could have made him turn into a digimon, whatever it was its gone now." Gennai informed the dark haired Ra.

Tai then stood up "Guess we should be heading back to our world now, Jaden needs rest and Atticus no doubt needs medical attention."

Gennai nodded and stood up "Yes, I believe that would be the best course of action for the time being. You and your friends get ready whilst I see to the portals."

Whist the sage went to making preparations Bastion and Zane returned to the others who were waiting for them, however Tai went to the room where Jaden Monodramon and Atticus were resting, and inside he found Alexis sitting on a stool beside her brother's bed watching over him. Hearing him enter the blond looked over and saw him standing in the doorway

"Hey." The brunette said.

"Hey." She replied.

"So, how's he doing?" Tai asked as she walked over to her side.

"No change yet." She replied, gripping the sheet that covered her brothers form "God I feel so hopeless, all I can do is sit here and not be able to do anything for him."

Tai looked at her, a sad look in his eyes _'Yeah, I know the feeling.'_

In a show of support he placed his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he knew how she felt. "What about Jay?"

"The same I guess. I just don't know what to think when it comes to Jaden anymore." Alexis said bluntly.

Tai couldn't really argue with her on that, he wanted to believe that Jaden was...well Jaden again but after seeing that dark look in his eye he really didn't know what to think anymore. He then told her what Gennai had told him and that they were preparing to head out

"You think that's a good idea?

"Yeah, it's for the best. That way we know that both of them are getting any attention that they need."

Just then Alexis felt something rubbing against her leg and looking down the two of them saw Salamon rubbing against leg. "Don't worry Alexis; everything's going to be ok. Jaden and Monodramon will back to normal and I'm sure your brother is going to be fine."

Alexis couldn't help but smile at the pink creature's optimism "Thanks Salamon that really makes me feel better."

Just then Gennai appeared in the doorway "Tai, the portal is ready."

Tai didn't say anything but merely nodded. Soon the party found themselves in the sage's basement where a large mass of swirling energy was waiting for them. Zane was carrying Atticus on his back and Jaden was being supported by Bastion and Hassleberry, both of whom were still unconscious. Over to one side Tai and Agumon were saying their goodbyes to Kari and Gatomon. "Are you sure you won't come back with me Tai?" Kari asked, already knowing the answer.

Tai shook his head "They need me Kari."

He then brushed some hair away from her forehead leaned forward and planted a small kiss on it. "Don't worry we'll see each other again soon. I promise."

Meanwhile Agumon and Gatomon were sharing a final embrace

"Well guess this is it." Agumon said as they broke apart

"Yeah." Gatomon replied. "Don't do anything stupid ok; I don't want to have to come bail you out."

Agumon gave her a small smile "Don't worry, I promise."

The two warriors of courage then walked back over to the main group, "Ready to go?"

The others nodded in reply and Tai took out his D-arc, he then looked over at where his sister was and gave her a small nod before pointing his digivise at the portal, in a surge of bright him and his friends were sucked into it transporting them back to Duel Academy.

Far away in the unknown place the one who was responsible for the chaos in the digital world "So Nightshroud is beaten." The giant creature mussed to itself, a smile appeared on its face "Excellent."

"Tell master, who will be next?" asked a man in black over coat and hat.

"Choose me, I will crush them for you." Said the grey haired man with the eye patch.

"Fool, you are nothing compared to me. Let me go, I swear I will not fail you." Said a tall muscular woman.

"You're delusional, I am the most powerful so I should be the one to go." Said the green haired pale skin woman.

"Patience my minions, you will all get your chance." The ominous figure told them "For now we wait and observe then when the time is right you all get your chance to test your metal, my elite warriors...my Shadow Riders."

It then turned its gaze to the large glowing orb with showed Jaden, his eyes golden and dark energy swirling around him. _'He will be the most troublesome to deal with, especially if my suspicions are correct. I think we have found our king.'_

Back in the dark place that Jaden had seen the shadowy figure stood alone, contemplating the events that had transpired. He looked over at one of the floating mirrors which bore Alexis's face

_"Damn girl, if it weren't for her I would finally be free of this place."_ He struck out with his trembling fist shattering the mirrors into pieces. He then took a deep breath and composed himself and a grin spread across his face _"Still no matter, I shall be patient, after all now little Jaden has had a taste of my power I doubt he'll be able to resist me next time."_

* * *

AN And with that chapter 16 is fiiiinally fini. Sorry I kept you all waiting and not poting a preview but this chapter was so great write I just kept going. I gotta say this was my favorite chapter so far, but that's just me.

Ok your probably all wondering what's going on with this story, who is this evil manipulative bastard who's doing all this evil is in charge of the Shadow Riders and why is TK all dark and brooding instead of being the character he was in the show, fear not in the words of the late Heath Ledger "Its all part of the plan." (The Dark Knight is gonna awesome, I'm wetting my self in excitment and I haven't even seen it yet, comes out on friday and the week after Soul Calibur IV comes out (squeals like a school girl)).

Side note for those of you who have seen it, I was wondering what you all think of YuGiOh 5D's? I've been watching and I think its shaping up to be really good, its definetly a more mature show then either the original and GX were. Final episode of GX season 3 airs today (or if your reading this on sunday yesterday) and we'll finally be getting season 4 next month.

Anyway that's it, this chapter marks the end of this part of the story and we'll be heading into the final next chapter. We're gonna be leaving the Digimon side of this story and focusing on the YuGiOh side for a bit but we'll be getting back into the big fight against the mysterious evil serpentine creature soon. Also last chapter I mention a Naruto tie in with this story, its call Heart of the Warrior: Ninja Frontier and the first chapter of that is up with the second following soon hopefully so if your interested please check it out.

Please send me your feed back and till next time, peace out.


	17. Cyber Vs Flame

AN  
"Blah"-Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
-Blah- - Phone PA ect  
_"Blah"_- Memories, dreams_

* * *

_

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX  
_Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 17: Cyber Vs Flame

The moment Kari returned to the real world she quickly sent out an email to the other members of the digidestined telling them to meet her at her home. Within half an hour all local members of the original team as well as the second team were gathered in her living room along with their partners.

"So Kari, why did you call us over?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I have to put in a shift at the hospital soon." Joe put in.

"Sorry, but I've got big news and had to tell you all." Kari then went onto explain to them her recent adventure in the digital world and her encounter with her brother and his new team. How they fought and defeated Mephistomon and being transported the place with the black rock and lava before being confronted by Nightshroud who became BlackDragomon and defeated him before heading back here. The moment she had finished the group was silent in shock as they accumulated the information that had just been shared with them.

Sora had averted her eyes to the ground as if some great treasure lay upon it _'Tai, you're out there.'_ She thought, for the first time in a while she felt relieved as though a great weight had been lifted from her heart.

"Kari tell us where is Tai, why didn't you try and bring him back with you?" Ken asked.

"Don't you think I wanted him to come back with me? Tai's stubborn when's decided on a course of action and he said that he felt his new team needed him more than we did." Kari retorted, which stunned everyone.

"Ok, that aside what school did he mention that he went to?" Izzy asked, setting up his new palm top.

Kari shook his head "No, none of them said what school they went to. But they all wore different blazers, Tai Jaden and Syrus wore red, Bastion and Hassleberry wore yellow and Zane and Alexis wore blue."

"Well as unhelpful as that is, it's a start I suppose." Izzy replied and began working on his palm top.

Ken looked over at Davis and saw his friend and DNA partner had scrunched his face up and was massaging his scalp, a sure fire sign that he was deep in thought "Davis, are ok?"

"Yeah, it's just Kari's description on the uniform sounds sorta familiar. I can't help but think I've see it somewhere before but can't think where."

"Well then you're no help as usual. Said TK in a snide tone "Just be quiet and let people who have a brain figure this one out." Everyone stared at the young blond none of them were happy about his new personality, how he had changed to a good natured kid into a selfish arrogant little shit over time had shocked all of them all. Davis had jumped up from his seat with the intent of grabbing TK and throwing his off the balcony, it had taken Ken Izzy and Joe as well as Veemon Wormon Tentomon and Gommamon to restrain him

"You sonva bitch, I'll bash your frickin head in." Davis yelled as the seven of them held him back, Matt then walked over from the French windows where he'd been standing grabbed his brothers arm and took him into another room.

The second TK was out of sight Davis was thrown onto the couch where he began muttering about asshole blonds, just then his eyes widened and he looked over at Ken "Ken, you still have that dueling magazine?"

"Sure why?" Ken asked confused as to why Davis would ask something like that at a time like this.

"I can look at it a sec?" Davis asked, once Ken took out a role up magazine out of his pocket and handed it to him he began flicking through pages until he came across what he was looking for and showed it to Kari "Is this what they looked like?"

Everyone crowded round to see what Davis was talking about and found themselves looking at an article about duel academy it even had a picture of Zane and his Cyber End Dragon and Jaden and his Flame Wingman.

"That's it, that's the uniform." Kari said in a breathless tone.

"Duel Academy, what's that?" Sora asked.

"It's a school where people can learn about the Duel Monsters card game as well as gather the skills they'll need in order to go pro." Ken explained.

"Ah man, if I knew Tai played I would have challenged him." Davis said in a disappointed tone, "Wonder how good he is?"

Just then Izzy put away his palm top "Kari, can I borrow your lap top?"

"Sure, why?" Kari asked.

"Would you mind getting it?" Izzy said avoiding the girl's question, confused Kari ran to her room and got her laptop and brought to the living room. Once she's set on the coffee table and set it all up Izzy hooked his palm top up to it before taking a black rectangular devise that looked like an old fashioned cell phone out of his jacket which he hooked up to his palm top.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"I'm attempting to locate the academies network through the internet in order to find out any information that might be useful." The red haired teen explained.

"Ok and what is that thing?" Davis asked pointing to the black cell phone like devise

"It's a satellite link up, I'll have more luck locating its location by using the militaries satellite system." Izzy replied "The last time I used it was when we fought Diobormon for the first time."

"Isn't that illegal, if you get caught you'll be spending then next ten years trying not to drop the soap in the shower." Sora told him.

Izzy said nothing and set to work. A couple of minutes later Matt and TK emerged from the bathroom the younger of the two was sulking whilst his sibling was regarding him with an disapproving look.

"So what are you guys doing?" Matt asked.

"Well thanks to Davis, we know where Tai is and Izzy's trying to access their network." Kari told him, heavily energizing that Davis been the one to do it.

It took the red haired genius some time but he was successful in hacking into Duel Academies network "Ok I've managed to locate the student data base, Kari could you tell me the names of Tai's new group?"

Once Kari gave him the names and he searched the data base for them and was able to locate each of their files, all of which contained their student details such as their student and duelist ranking as well as notable cards and a picture. After reviewing the files Izzy began searching for Tai's data however to his surprise could find no trace of him when he searched for his name in the database, the only result he could get was by typing 'Taichi' into the search and it came up a single result under the name 'Taichi Yuki'. _'Guess it wouldn't hurt to check it.'_ Inside he discovered the very thing he was looking for.

Surname: Yuki  
First name: Taichi  
Year: 1st  
Dorm: Slifer Red  
Student Ranking: ***  
Duelist Ranking: *********  
Deck Type: Dragon Flame/Volcanic  
Notable Cards: Red eyes Black Dragon Felgrand Dragon Volcanic Doom Fire Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer

Once he was done Izzy began looking for any other information when the front door and Kari's mother, Yuuko Yagami made her way inside the apartment, taking her jacket off she looked around and found her front room filled with a large group of adolescents. "Uh hello everyone, why are you all doing in my front room?"

Unsure of what to do Kari looked over at Izzy "Kari, tell her. It's better that she knows now."

Somewhat reluctantly Kari recounted the story that she had told her friends told her mother what had happened in the digital world and the encounter with Tai and how they'd just discovered the school he was enrolled at. Yuko stood there listening to her daughter's tale in total silence all the while her mind was racing, during the time her son had been gone she's realized what a pathetic excuse for a mother she had been. She had focused all her attention on Kari completely ignoring her son ignorant to how much pain he was in, no wonder he left when she had made him feel that there was any place for him here. She looked over at Izzy who was still working away and asked him to find any contact details for her.

* * *

Far away from Odaiba Chancellor Shepherd was seated at his desk reviewing some documents, an important event on the Academies calendar was approaching, parent's weekend, and all he would like it to run as smoothly as possible. Just then the phone rang so he pressed a button to the devise and switched it to speaker phone

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

-Sorry to both you Chancellor,- came the voice of his sectary -But there's someone calling saying they really need to speak with you.-

Shepherd was silent, carefully thinking about his options. "Does it sound important?"

–Well I'm not entirely sure that it's a anything major but this person does sound like she's really needs speak with you.- his sectary replied

"Very well then, put her through." He told her.

A clicking sound was heard telling him that the call had been put through "This is Chancellor Shepherd, the headmaster of this facility, how can I help you?" he asked then the sound of a woman's voice was heard from the other end

–Yes hello, my name is Yuko Yagami. I'm calling about one of your students.- she the voice on the other end.

"I see, and which student would this be?" Shepherd asked.

–He's registered at your school as Taichi Yuki, but his real name is Taichi Yagami and he's my son.- the woman on the phone then told his the circumstances surrounding Tai's disappearance as well as how much she needed to know that he was safe.

Shepherd listened as the woman recounted her tale "I see." Just then a form concerning the guest list caught his eye "This is a rather interesting situation, I think it would be more productive if we were to meet in person and it just so happens the school is holding a open day of sorts for parents to visit, and I believe I could add to the guests list."

The two of them then took down some details that they provided one another and as well him to requesting that she forward him certain details about Tai before he joined the school. Once the woman hung Shepherd then told his sectary to add Tai's mother to the guest list.

"It seems things are proceeding in ways we had not envisioned." A voice said. Shepherd got up from his desk and looking round saw a man in a white robe standing by the window what was surprising was that the chancellor didn't seem shocked by this.

"Yes, I didn't think it would take this long for this meeting to finally occur." Shepherd replied as he made his way to join the man.

* * *

Whist this was taking place Tai had entered the infirmary and found Alexis sitting between the beds that contained her brother and Jaden.

"How are they doing?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"No change." She replied "I'm starting to get worried about them."

The two of them were silent; the only sound in the room was the beeping of the monitoring equipment. "So, how you holding up?" Tai asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'm alright, just feeling a little worn out." Alexis replied.

"Y'know, if you want I can take over if you wanna go and rest up. I really don't mind." Tai told her.

"No its ok, but I wouldn't mind some company." Alexis said. Just then a groaning was heard and looking round saw Jaden's eyes opening.

"Jaden, you're awake." Alexis said sounding relieved as she and Tai stood at his bedside.

"So are you, what's the big deal?" Jaden asked "Where am I anyway?"

"Back at Duel Academy." Tai informed him.

Slowly Jaden sat up "What happened anyway, last thing I remember is BlackDragomon attacking us."

Tai then told him an altered version of what happened, telling him that his power had digivolved Veedramon to AeroVeedramon and defeated BlackDragomon however it caused him to pass out. Jaden looked at his friend, for some reason he felt like Tai wasn't giving him to whole story but decided not to push the issue. He then noticed the person lying in the bed beside him "Wait, who's that?"

"That's my brother Jaden, that's Atticus." Alexis told him.

* * *

Several days passed and there had been no change in Atticus's condition, Jaden had been released the two days after he'd been emitted, Ms Fonatine had checked him over and could find nothing wrong with him.

It was now Saturday and it marked the start of parent's weekend, the legal guardians as well as guests of all the students had arrived in Domino city that morning and boarded a ship which would bring them to the island which would be docking in a few hours. It was your typical quiet afternoon and Alexis and Salamon were headed towards the Slifer dorm

. "Hey Alexis, Salamon." Hearing their name called, Alexis and Salamon looked about and saw Jaden Tai Hasselberry and Syrus along with their partners atop of the dorms roof.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up there?" the blond asked as she and her partner accessed the staircase.

"We got nothing else to do so we figured we'd catch some rays." Jaden replied, he then offered her his hand and pulled both of them up. The guys made some room and Alexis found herself sitting between Jaden and Tai.

"So guys, its parent's weekend, I know a few people in my dorm are not looking forward to it." She said trying to start a conversation.

"I know, it's the same in here as well." Tai replied as he laid his head on his folded up jacket which he was using as a pillow.

"That's a big affirmative lieutenant; people don't want their folks knowin about their shoddy grades." Hasselberry added. "Course it'll be nice to see the folks again after not seein um after all this time."

"Glad you're all so calm." Syrus blurted out "Aren't you worried what your parents are going to say when they see your grades. I mean both Tai and Jaden are barely scraping through class as it is and I'm not doing much better."

"Syrus you gotta chill, getting all worked up isn't good for you." Jaden told his short friend.

"Yeah he's right." Tai added "Sides, it's not like I have anyone who's gonna be there for me anyway so why worry."

Although it seemed that Tai wasn't concerned this wasn't entirely the case. Seeing Kari again had really been had made him realise how much he missed everyone back home, yet at the same time in his mind he knew of no way he could ever bring himself to face them after the way he just up and left without a word to anyone.

"Tai, Tai." Just then he was brought out of his thoughts and found Jaden leaning over him snapping his fingers "Yo Tai, you with us?" his fellow brunette asked."

His response was his friend slapping him upside the head. "Yeah, I'm good." Tai said, he then sat up grabbed his jacket and slid off the roof.

"Hey Tai where you going?" Agumon cried out before jumping off after him.

"What's with him?" Jaden wondered aloud rubbing his head.

"I guess he's not as laid back about today as he makes out." Hassleberry replied.

Alexis watched as Tai headed off into the woods with Agumon hot on his trail, to say she wasn't worried about him would be a total lie. Ever since he came into her life he had become someone she could place her trust in, she had placed his trust in him and he had not violated that trust, he had this big brother quality to him that made her feel comfortable about him. Her mind made up she slid off the roof and made her way down the stair case

"Hey Alexis, where you going?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, I just remembered there's something I need to do." The blond said looking back at him "I'll see you guys later OK."

Jaden watched slightly confused as she ran off headed in the same direction as Tai and Agumon "Oh, ok!"

Alexis made her way through the foliage until she came across Tai standing on a cliff staring out to sea, his partner trying to get his attention however not having any success. Just then the orange lizard noticed her and waved at her "Hey Agumon, what's with Tai?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me." Agumon told her. Alexis looked over at Tai who was still looking out to sea

"Hey Agumon, could you give us a minutes?" she asked the orange lizard

"Oh ok." He then wondered off into woods leaving the two teens alone, Alexis watched him leave before walking over to Tai "Tai, are you ok?"

Just then she noticed a light reflecting off his cheek "Tai?"

Suddenly he spun round and wrapped his arms around her, his head buried in her shoulder with tears soaking into her blazer. Alexis was stunned, sure she knew Tai could be passionate about things that he cared about but she'd never seen him be this emotional. She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and ran her other through his hair.

"Hey it's ok, just let it out." She whispered in his ear allowing him to let out all his doubt and his guilt through his tears.

* * *

Far from Alexis and Tai's location Sora was standing on a balcony of the ship that was carrying her and the other passengers to Duel Academy. She along with the other digidestined were headed there, thanks to Izzy's almost seemingly inhuman computer skill getting them onto the guest list, were headed towards said facility where their one time leader and her friend since...well seemingly forever was currently located in.

"Hey Sora, you ok?" Hearing her name Sora looked round and saw Mimi walking towards her, her cinnamon haired friend had come in from America for a visit a few days ago and had agreed to come with them although she was currently wearing a shall that was tied around her head covering her hair, this confused Sora no end. "Hey Mimi." She replied as the girl walked up beside her. "So how you holding up?" Mimi asked.

"To be honest I really don't know." Sora replied "I mean of course I want to see Tai again, But after what happened..."

_"You know what fuck you Tai, fuck you. You're just jealous, jealous of Matt's talent. He can write songs and play music that everyone likes whilst all you can do is kick a stupid ball around in some stupid game. Well guess what in ten years time Matt's going to be famous and everyone will know him and you'll still be stuck here kicking a ball in the park because you never amounted to shit. Now get the fuck out. No one wants you Tai. Nobody needs you. In fact everyone's lives would be so much better off without you around to fuck them up. So go leave, go do us all a favour and cut your wrists or jump in front of a train anything, just so you won't fuck everyone's lives more then you have done."_

_"Goodbye Sora, I hope you get better soon. I'm sure Matt misses sticking his tongue down your throat."_

Sora felt her eyes begin to sting, the memory of the hurtful things she had said to him made her tear up. "After what happened the last time we spoke to each other and all the hurtful things I said...what if he hates me, although I wouldn't blame him if he did."

Mimi looked over at her friend with a sad look in her eyes; she knew all too well what her auburn haired was going through although she didn't have the fear of being hated by Tai. Not that she didn't want to see Tai again but she had her own internal strife which originated from the night of passion she had shared with him, not that she had told anyone of it especially not Sora. Tai was a touchy subject for many of the destined and she wasn't quite ready to tell them about how she'd had sex with the brunette former leader as then she would have to tell them about the 2 weeks she'd spent at duel academy which she hadn't told them about. Sighing Mimi brushed away her friends tears.

"Sora, there's no way Tai could ever hate you. The two of you have been friends since forever; he's not going to throw it away because of some silly argument."

Sora sniffed "I want to believe that Mimi, I really do."

* * *

Soon enough the ship arrived at Academy Island and the passengers were greeted by the islands security who escorted them to Academy building. "Whoa." Davis said looking up at the building in awe "I've seen the picture of this place but it's even more impressive seeing it for real."

Both Ken and Cody agreed with him although the others who didn't play Duel Monsters had to agree it was an impressive building. They were led into a lecture hall in front of a large screen and Sheppard's face appeared on it.

–Good evening parents and honoured guests, I am the head master here and I welcome you to our fine institution. On your invitations you will find the dorm in which the student you represent is assigned and a member of staff is located in the lobby to lead you to where you need to go.-

Once he'd signed off everyone made their way back to the lobby where they found 4 women waiting for them, each one of them sitting at a desk underneath a large poster with a dorm name printed on it which everyone queued up at giving their names to the person at the desk. Yuuko had just given her name when the woman took out her PDA and looked at the screen.

"Mrs Yagami, I have been informed to tell you to wait to one side. The Chancellor is sending someone down to get you." She told Yuuko was shocked to hear this as were several of the other parents however she nodded and looked over at her daughter and her friends.

"Ok, you go to the dorm and try to find Tai whilst I go and talk to the chancellor." They agreed and soon enough a man with long black hair and glasses came into the lobby told Yuko to follow him, not long after that Kari Sora and the others were led away towards the Slifer dorm. What no one noticed however that Mimi wasn't with them anymore.

* * *

Jaden was lying on the red dorms roof staring up at the night sky; he knew soon enough that the parents of the respective students would be arriving any moment now and everyone else in the dorm was doing last minute preparations like combing their hair, brushing their teeth, shining their shoes etc. Since he knew no one would be coming to see him and didn't want to stay cooped up in his room (where Syrus was currently having a nervous breakdown.) he decided to participate in one of his favourite pastimes.

Just then the sound of footsteps caught his attention and saw some running along the dirt path towards the dorm. Curious Jaden slid off the roof and made his way down the stairs and towards the approaching person. As he drew closer he began to make out details and discovered that this person was no stranger to him "Jaden!"

"Mimi!" He ran over to greet her "Hey Mimi, what are you doing here? You visiting?"

"Something like that." Mimi replied.

"Ok, so where's Palmon?" Jaden asked.

Mimi smiled as she removed the backpack she was carrying and unzipped it and Palmon's head emerged gasping for air "Finally fresh air." The plant gasped, she then glared at Mimi "Next time you get to be the one stuck in here."

She then looked over at Jaden "So where's Monodramon, I don't see him with you?"

"Oh he and the others are lying low; we thought it would be best if they weren't seen running around." Jaden replied.

"So uh, where's Tai? I thought he'd be with you." Mimi asked.

"Oh he's not here at the moment." Jaden replied "He's prepping up for something that's coming up later."

"Oh." Mimi said sounding disappointed. "So how's everyone holding up?"

"Not bad I guess, Alexis is still hung up about her brother." Jaden told her.

"Yeah, Tai told me about that." Mimi said solemnly "So how's everyone else?"

"Oh their fine." Jaden said offhandedly "Sarge went back to the Ra dorm for tonight. Syrus is currently having a nervous breakdown. I was helping Bastion paint over all his notes he'd written on his walls. And Chazz is...Chazz."

All three of them chuckled "So are you looking forward to seeing your parents?" Mimi asked she then saw the uncomfortable expression on Jaden's face.

"So...how did you get on the guest list?" He asked after about a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Well you see I was visiting my friends back in Odaiba when Sora told me that Kari had met up with you guys." Mimi then told him about how Izzy had managed to sneak all them on the list whilst Tai's mother was off talking with Sheppard.

"So Kari and the others are on the island." Jaden said to himself "This should be interesting."

"They're on their way to the dorm now." Mimi told him. "Guess I should get back with them, I suppose I'll see you back at the dorm."

"Actually I was thinking of going to look in on Tai, might be a good idea to give him a heads up on his old crew being here." Jaden replied. He was about to head off when something occurred to him "Y'know, you and Palmon could come along with me if you wanted to."

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to be a burden or anything." Mimi said, although on the inside 'Inner Mimi' she was screaming at her to go.

"Sure, its no problem. Plus I bet Tai would love to see you again." Jaden replied, just then the sound of voices caught their attention and the two of them slipped into the undergrowth and headed towards the main academy building.

* * *

Tai was lying on a bench in the boy's locker room staring up at the ceiling, he knew that the parents of the other students would be here by now and not wanting to be a part of it decided that he would just wait here for the next hour until he was needed. Just then the door slid open and Jaden entered. "Hey Tai." The hero duelist greeted him.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Tai asked as he sat up.

"I was wondering around and I ran into someone who really wants to see you." Jaden said he then stepped aside revealing Mimi. "Hi Tai."

"Mimi..." Tai stared at the cinnamon girl "Wow, this...your here."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Mimi replied, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed as visions of their night together replaying in her head, she couldn't stand it she ran over to him wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"I missed you, I missed you so much." She told him "I know we only spent one night together but I spent the last few weeks missing you."

Tai wrapped an arm around her and stroked her long silky hair "I missed you too." Tai replied.

From the doorway Jaden watched the pair as they embraced, he hated to be the one who broke up this happy scene however it would have to be a necessary action on his part. "Y'know I hate to spoil all the love that's going on here but we do have to give Tai the news." He spoke up.

Tai brought his hands to Mimi's shoulders and gave both her and Jaden a confused look "What news."

Mimi told about his mother and sister as well as his former friends being on the island, once she was finished Tai released her and walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall "Guess it was just wishful thinking that I could put this off any longer."

"What do you want us to do?" Jaden asked.

"Mimi, you should head back to the others; before they notice you're missing." Tai told the cinnamon haired girl.

"What about you, are you going to see them?" Jaden asked.

"Not now, I'll see them after the show." Tai replied.

"Show?" Mimi said confused.

"Sheppard set up an exhibition match for the parents; he picked two first year students at random in order to show off the developments of the students here." Tai replied.

"So, do you know who your opponent is?" Mimi asked.

"No, they didn't tell me." Tai replied. "They don't want the two students to know who their opponent is so neither of us has an advantage over the other, he thinks that it will be a better display of our abilities."

"Wow, that sounds like it will be an interesting match." Mimi said, "So you all set for it?"

"Don't worry; I got my deck ready and several strategies in mind." Tai replied, he then turned to face the his friends "Hey Jay, could you take Mimi back to Kari and the others?"

"Yeah sure." Jaden replied, he and Mimi then left the room leaving Tai by himself.

His back pressed against the wall Tai slid down till he was seated on the floor _'I really can't put this off any longer.'_

* * *

Jaden led Mimi through the woods till they reached the Slifer dorm, after they picked up Palmon who'd been waiting outside of them, neither of them speaking to the other. "You think Tai is ok?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's just got a lot on his mind right now." Jaden replied, "Don't worry; I'm sure once he's dealt with this he'll be back to his old self."

Mimi didn't say anything; she knew Jaden was trying to cheer her up however it was pretty clear that Jaden was struggling to convince himself of that as well.

No more was said until they reached the Slifer dorm, once there the two of them glanced into the dorms cafeteria where they saw that the families of the Slifer students were gathered inside. Upon entering the room Mimi spotted her friends and led Jaden towards them.

"Hey guys." Hearing her voice the chosen looked round and saw Mimi walking towards them.

"Mimi, where have been? We got worried when we saw you weren't with us." Izzy told her.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom and I got a little lost." Mimi replied, sounding rather sheepish. "However this nice guy showed me the way here."

The group watched as Mimi stepped aside and revealed Jaden who was standing just behind her.

"Hi there." Jaden said giving them a small wave and taking the opportunity to look over his roommate's former group his eyes lingering for a moment on a certain copper haired girl.

"Jaden!" Just then something collided with the red duelist's chest and looking down he saw a familiar face.

"Kari!" he said pretending to sound shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Well me and my friends are here to see Tai." Kari informed him.

"Really, well Tai's not here at the moment. He's taking part in a special match to entertain the visitors and he focusing on that but I'll bet you'll be able to see him once it's over." Jaden told her, he then looked at the group that she had arrived with So uh, who's your friends?"

Each of them introduced themselves to the Slifer duelist.

"Hi, my names Yamato Ishida, but my friends call me Matt." said a guy around the same height as Jaden with blond hair and blue eyes. He then indicated to another blond guy. "And that's my brother Takeru Takaishi, but we call him TK for short."

"Greetings, I'm Koushiro Izumi but my friends call me Izzy." Said a guy with spiky red hair who was slightly shorter then Jaden.

Next was a the tallest member of the group, a guy with blue hair which was a few shades darker then Zane's, his arm was wrapped around the shoulder of a girl who was Jaden's height who sported short brown hair that was tied into panda ears. "Hi there, I'm Joe Kido and this is my girlfriend Junko."

"I'm Cody Hida; it's nice to meet you." Said the shortest member of the group, a boy with brown pudding bowel hair, who bowed respectably.

"Hi I'm Davis Motomiya." Said a boy with brown spiky hair.

Just then a girl with long lavender hair and wearing glasses pushed the goggle head out of the way , her arms wrapped another belonging to a guy with ebony black hair "Hi, I'm Yolei Inoue and this is Ken Ichijouji."

All that remained was a girl with red hair. "Hello, my name is Sora Takenouchi."

"What's up, my names Jaden Yuki." Jaden replied. The grin that was spread across his face vanished and was replaced by a serious look "Let's drop the pleasantries shall we, your Tai's old group, aren't you?"

"And your part of his new one." Matt said, mirroring Jaden's facial expression.

"That's right." Jaden said firmly "Like I said, he's unavailable right now. So if you want to see him it will have to wait." He was about to leave when Matt leached forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't think you understand our position, I don't care what he's doing or how he wants to do things we want to see Tai and we want to see him now. Now be a good little lackey and bring him here now."

The other members of the digidestined were shocked at the chosen one of friendships words. "Matt what are you doing, let him go." Sora told him.

Matt however didn't seem to be listening as his grip on Jaden's shirt didn't loosen, just then the door of the cafeteria opened and Syrus Chazz and Hassleberry entered the three of them quickly rushing to their friends side, the dark haired former Obelisk and military wannabie hazing to prize Jaden from out of Matt's grip.

"Are you Ok Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaden replied as he rubbed his throat, he then turned on Matt and gave him a cold look, his eyes gaining a slight golden tinge to them "Let's get something's straight, first I am no ones lackey. Second this is our turf so don't think you can just order me around. Finally like I said Tai isn't available at the moment, I don't care if you want to see him now, you will wait until he's ready."

Straightened his jacket Jaden and his friends turned and left whilst Matt and the DD's watched.

* * *

Whilst this was going on Yuuko found herself in a large office, seated behind the desk in front of her was a bald bearded man wearing a maroon jacket and behind him stood a tall thin spectacle wearing man with long black hair who was carrying a cat.

"Good evening Ms Yagami, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." Shepard said "This is Lyman Banner, one of the teaching staff and headmaster of the Slifer dorm where your son resides."

"Good evening Mrs Yagami, it is a pleasure to meet you." Banner said greeting Yuuko. "Did you bring the necessary documents we asked for?"

Yuuko reached into her bag and brought out a bunch of papers which she handed to Banner "If you don't mind me ask, why did you have me bring a collection of my son's school work and his last report card?" Yuuko asked.

"Oh just curious about something." Banner replied.

"So where is my son, I would like to speak with him." Yuuko said firmly.

"And I assure you will get the opportunity to, however at the moment your son is performing a task for me." Sheppard told her, he then pressed a button on his desk which opened a small panel and a microphone appeared from it.

"Good evening everyone I hope all our guests are enjoying themselves. I just need to make a small announcement: in half an hour's time would everyone please make their way over to the main stadium where we will be hosting a small exhibition match to both entertain our guests and show some of the talent that our school has."

He then signed off and looked over at Yuuko. "Now Mrs Yagami; tell me about your son's life before he started here."

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was packed into the Obelisk arena eager to see what was in store for them. Just then the lights went out and a few seconds later a spot light appeared on stage revealing Crowler standing there.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we the staff of this fine institution thank you for turning up tonight to support this school and of course it's hard working students. We now will present a special match as an example of the dueling calibre of our students for your entertainment."

Another spotlight appeared flickered into life revealing a teenage girl with long blond hair "From Obelisk Blue I present one of our brightest stars from the first year: Alexis Rhodes."

Another spotlight appeared revealing Tai. "And from Slifer some kid."

"So I'm dueling you Alexis, gotta say I'm a little surprised." Tai said to Alexis, unfazed by Crowler's comment.

"Likewise however it's not unwelcome one." Alexis replied, "I've wanted to duel against you for some time now."

"Really, it seems that this should prove to be an interesting duel then." Tai said, a cocky smile spreading across his as he inserted his cards into his deck slot and Alexis doing the same.

Up in the stands Sora and the others stared at their former leader on stage, each of them having their own thoughts on the situation. Davis and Ken were wondering how good of a duelist he has. For Joe Junko and Izzy it was relief at seeing him. Matt was staring at him in contempt. Sora was gripping the hem of her skirt, right now she felt more terrified then she ever had facing off against any of the evil digimon they had fought against.

Crowler had departed the stage leaving Tai and Alexis, both of whom had activated their duel disk and drawn their first five cards. "DUEL."

[TLP: 4000] "Alright Lex I'll kick things off." Tai said as he drew his first card "I play two face downs and summon UFO Turtle (1400/1200) in defence mode, your move." A turtle with what looked like a flying saucer on its back appeared as well as two brown backed cards.

[ALP: 4000] Alexis then went "Fine, then I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." She drew again "Then I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away one of your face downs."

A hurricane emerged from her card and destroyed one of Tai's traps which was momentarily revealed to be Volcanic Recharge before it was destroyed.

"Now I'll play my Cyber Petit Angel (300/200) and activate its effect, which lets me search my deck for a ritual spell and add it to my hand." The mechanized version of the pink puff ball appeared Alexis then searched her deck for a ritual spell. "Now I play Machine Angel Ritual, sacrifice my Cyber Petite Angel and my Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) to summon Cyber Angel Benten (1800/1500)."

The mecha puff ball disappeared and in its place was a black haired woman wearing a black and white body suit, a red ribbon tied around her waist, a golden head piece and a red fan in each hand.

"Now go attack his UFO Turtle." The woman sliced the turtle in two with her fan "Now Benten's effect kicks in, you take damage equal to your monsters defence points." [TLP: 2800]

Just then a green three legged machine with a black dome with fire coming out the top appeared "Yeah well UFO Turtle has a special ability too. When it's destroyed I can summon a fire monster with up to 1500 points from my deck, and I chose my Volcanic Blaster (1200/600)." Tai explained Alexis placed a card face down and ended her turn.

"My move and I activate my face down card Solemn Wishes, which grants me 500 points every time I draw a card." Tai explained before he drew a new card [TLP: 3300].

"Now I play the spell Soul of Fire, which lets me search my deck for any Pyro monster and send it to the graveyard inflicting you with damage equal to half my discarded monsters attack points but in turn your allowed to draw a card." He then searched his deck and picked one whilst Alexis drew "I choose Volcanic Hammer (2400/1500)." [ALP: 2800]

"Now I summon Volcanic Rocket (1900/1400)." A large metallic creature that looked like a cross between a pterodactyl and a missile appeared "Now Rockets special ability kicks in allowing me to add Blaze Accelerator from my deck or graveyard to my hand." He then went through his deck and added a card to his hand "Now my Volcanic Rocket attacks." The missile flew towards the fan dancer from its 'mouth' let out a stream of flames at Alexis's monster.

"I activate my trap, Magic Arm Shield," Alexis annpunced "This captures your Blaster and uses it as a shield against your attack." A shield with a pair of suction cups on an extendo arm attached itself to Benten and grabbed Tai's Blaster using it to shield herself [TLP: 2600].

"Blaster's ability activates, when its destroyed I can move a "Volcanic" monster to the top of my Deck." He went through his cards again.

"My move." Alexis drew a new card "I play Card of Sanctity, so we both draw till we hold six cards." Both of them drew [TLP: 4600].

"Next I play Monster Reborn and revive Etoile Cyber from the grave." A blue skinned dancer wearing a red leotard and long copper coloured hair appeared "Next I play Polymerization fusing Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater (1400/1500) to summon Cyber Blader (2100/800)." A vortex opened and the dancer along with a bald grey and lavender skinned figure skater got sucked into it and from it emerged a graceful looking figure skater with long ebony hair wearing a purple and red leotard. "And I also summon Cyber Tutu (1000/1000) in attack mode" a pink haired ballerina wearing a visor and red and white body suit appeared.

"I'm aware of your monsters effects and as I only have 1 monster, your Blader can't be destroyed in battle." Tai informed the female duelist.

_'Forgive me…'_ "That's why I'm playing this, the spell card Necromancers Betrayal which lets me summon my Etoile Cyber from my graveyard in defence mode to your side of the field and she's got to stay like that. And with 2 monsters on your side, my Cyber Blader's attack points double." (CB 2100→4200)

The dancer reappeared crouched on her knees next to Tai's monster "Now Cyber Blader take out his rocket with Whirlwind Blade Strike." The woman charged forward and began spinning sticking her right leg out and slamming it into the metallic creature [TLP: 2300] (4200→2100).

"Now my Cyber Tutu attacks you directly." The dancer leapt forward and planted her foot in Tai's gut [TLP: 1300] "Turn end."

Tai drew a new card [TLP: 2800] "I play my Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards." He drew again [TLP: 3800]

"I play Blaze Accelerator, which allows me send Pyro monsters with 500 points or less from my hand to the graveyard but doing so means I can't attack this turn." Tai's mortar cannon appeared "Loading up Volcanic Shell (100/0)." A flaming hot shell flew at Cyber Blader destroying it.

"I activate Volcanic Shell's ability, I pay 500 points letting me add another Shell to my hand." He searched his deck [TLP: 3300].

"Say goodbye to Benten, Go Volcanic Shell." The cannon fired another shell which destroyed the fan dancer. "Now I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800/1200), by sacrificing my attack this turn Slicer inflicts you with 500 points of damage." The metallic creature shot a fireball at Alexis [ALP: 2300].

Alexis drew "I sacrifice Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima (2300/1600)." The dancer disappeared and was replaced with one of Alexis's best monsters "Prima's ability activates destroying every spell card on the field." Tai's Blaze Accelerator shattered "Prima, destroy Volcanic Slicer."

The ballerina kicked the metallic creature shattering it [TLP: 2800].

Tai drew [TLP: 3300] "Charcoal Inpachi (100/2100) defence mode." A black wooden creature that was smoking appeared.

Alexis drew "I summon Cyber Valkyrie (1300/1600)." A woman dressed in a blue and white outfit with a visor on her face "Cyber Prima destroy Charcoal Inpachi and Cyber Valkrie attack Tai's life points directly." The Prima took care of the Inpachi whilst the Valkrie launched a barrage of icicles at Tai [TLP: 1000] "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Tai drew [TLP: 1300] "Graceful Charity, I draw three cards then ditch two." He drew three cards [TLP: 2800]

"I summon Elemental Hero The Heat (1600/1200)." A man wearing a red and white body suit and a red mask appeared "Heats ability raises his attack points by 200 for each Elemental on my field (EHH 1600→1800). Attack Cyber Valkrie."

The hero charged forward "Not so fast I Cyber Valkrie's effect activates causing your hero to lose 300 attack points." (EHH 1800→1500) "I also activate my trap, Reversal of Fortune, my monster gains the points your monster lost." (CV 1300→1600).

"I call back my monster, play a face down and end my turn." Tai announced a card appeared on the field before him.

Alexis drew "I summon Cold Enchanter (1600/1200) in attack mode." A woman wearing a blue outfit and a white cloak appeared carrying a spectre with a snowflake attached to it appeared "Tai, you've been the best opponent I've fought since Jaden…but it's time to end it. First I activate Cold Enchanter's ability By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can place an 'Ice Counter' on your monster which decreases its attack points by 500 whilst Enchanter will get stronger by 300 for each monster with an 'Ice Counter' on them." Alexis explained (EHH 1600→1100/CE 1600→1900) "Cyber Prima Cyber Valkyrie and Cold Enchanter, attack."

All the three women charged Cyber Prima kicked destroyed Heat and Cyber Valkyrie and Cold Enchanter launched icicles and razor sharp snowflakes at him.

"I activate my trap Fire Wall," Tai announced "By removing a pyro monster from play I can block one attack. So I remove both Volcanic Shells to cancel out your attacks." A tornado of flames appeared around Tai melting the ice attacks that were coming his way [TLP: 1200].

He then drew [TLP: 1700] "I pay 500, points, that's the price of keeping Fire Wall on the field." [TLP: 1200]

He then looked at his card "I play Burning Impachi (1850/0) in defence mode and remove Charcoal Impachi from play to summon Sprit of Flames on defence as well." A large robot made of wood that had been set aflame appeared along with the demon.

Alexis frowned both players were now trapped, she could destroy Tai's two monsters but he'd just block her third attack with Fire Wall. Then again Tai couldn't raise his life points higher than 1700, he would gain 500 points from Solemn Wishes but then lose them again to keep Fire Wall. "I sacrifice Cyber Valkyrie and Cold Enchanter to summon Ice Master (2500/200)."

Both monsters disappeared and were replaced by a woman wearing a similar outfit to Cold Enchanter but had longer hair and wore a veil over her face and a crown on her head. "Ice Master Prima, destroy his monsters." The two women took out both Tai's monsters.

He then drew [TLP: 1700/1200] "I play the spell Monster Reincarnation, in exchange for a card from my hand I can bring back a monster from my grave." He carried out the cars instructions "Now I play Polymerization, fusing Heat with Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) to summon Elemental Hero Inferno (2300/1600)." A man wearing red armor decorated with flames appeared on the field.

_'It has the same attack points as Prima, I'll just destroy it on my turn with Ice Master.'_ Alexis thought "I know what you're thinking Lex and you couldn't be more wrong." Tai said "Inferno gains 1000 points when it battles a Water attribute monster." (EHI 2300→3300) "Inferno attack Ice Master." A large orb of flames formed between the Hero's hands which it then fired at the Ice maiden [ALP: 1300].

"I'll now summon Royal Fire Storm Guards (1700/1200) in defence mode, and its ability kicks in when this card is summoned, I can take 4 pyro type monsters from my grave and return them to my deck, then I draw 2 cards. Turn end." A red serpent like creature with wings on its back appeared he then took four monsters from his graveyard slot added them to his deck and drew two new cards [TLP: 2200].

Alexis drew her next card "I play the spell Card of Demise. With it I can draw until I have 5 cards in my hand." She then drew five cards.

"Don't forget in five turns you'll have to discard your entire hand to the graveyard." Tai informed her.

"I know but I doubt this duel will last that long. I now summon another Cyber Petit Angel and with its ability I add a ritual spell to my hand." Once again Alexis searched through her cards. "Now I play Fulfilment of the Contract, I pay 800 points to bring a Ritual monster to the field from the grave so return to the field Cyber Angel Benten." The fan dancer rose up from the ground standing before her mistress [ALP: 500].

"I play Machine Angel Ritual; I sacrifice Petit Angel and Benten to bring out Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400)." Both monsters vanished and a blue skinned woman with four arms wielding two swords and a staff appeared "When Dakini is summoned, you have to select 1 monster on your filed and destroy it."

"Then I chose Fire Storm Guard." Tai replied his serpent monster cried out before shattering.

"Finally I play the equip spell Cestus of Dagla which increases Dakini's power by 500, plus when my monster damages your life points mine increase your by the same amount." The golden weapons replaced Dakini's swords (CAD 2700→3200) "Dakini destroy his Hero."

The warrior angel lunged forward and skewered Inferno with its staff [TLP: 1300] [ALP: 1400].

Tai drew [TLP: 1800/1300] "I play Magical Stone Excavation, I discard 2 cards and in return I get one spell card back from my graveyard." He discarded two cards then retrieved the spell he wanted "The card I choose is Blaze Accelerator." The cannon reappeared.

"But why keep it when I can trade it in for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator." The mortar cannon vanished and was replaced by the tripled barrelled cannon, Tai then took another card from his hand. "Loading up Volcanic Scattershot (600/0), when this card is sent to the graveyard, you lose 500 points. And if it is sent by the effect Blaze Accelerator, I can send 2 more to the grave to destroy all your monsters."

The cannons then fired all three tripe headed shells, the first destroyed Dakini the second took out Prima and the third slammed into Alexis [ALP: 0].

The duel ended and holograms faded, Tai approached Alexis and offered his hand which she graciously excepted "Thanks Lex, that was an awesome duel."

"Thanks Tai, you weren't so bad yourself." Alexis replied.

Around them the audience then rose to their feet and began applauding at the show of sportsmanship between the two of them, although two members didn't share that sentiment.

From his position on the floor Crowler was fuming and biting down on his, pink and frilly, handkerchief _'How can this be happening, one of our highest ranking students just lost to a slacker from Slifer Red. And as the headmaster of the Obelisk dorm this makes me look terrible.'_

From up in the stands Sora stared at the two duelists on the stage, the way they were so friendly around one another it was almost a mirror image of the way she and him had been when they were younger. Just then Alexis let out a laugh and embraced Tai which he returned _'Wait, could she and Tai...'_

* * *

AN Finally this chapter is finished, sorry its taken so long I wanted to finished it during the summer but I seemed to hit a dry spell when it came to writing this. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it might be the last one for a while, I have quite a bit of work I need to do for uni this year including making a 15-20 minute film (and I have no clue how I'm going to accomplish that), so don't expect new update until the new year, I'll try and get one posted sooner but don't hold your breath. Anyway that this chapter done, review and tell me what you think and I hope to have the next chapter of Ninja Frontire up just as soon as I get it back from my proof reader. Peace out yo


	18. Reunion

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts

_

* * *

_

Digimon/YuGiOh GX

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 18: Reunion

Tai and Alexis exited the arena and headed for the locker room where they found their friends along with Mindy and Jasmine waiting for them. "Congrats you two, that's was a totally sweet duel." Jaden told them.

_'Yep, he's back to his usual self.'_Tai thought as his friend walked over to him and Alexis, "Thanks Jay, but I gotta tell you it wasn't an easy match. Alexis here truly is as good as her reputation." "Well that's nice of you to say Tai but there's no need, after all you won." Alexis told him.

"Don't sell yourself short, you dueled flawlessly." Bastion complimented the female Obelisk.

"He's right Alexis, you're a great duelist." Tai agreed, "If I hadn't drawn the card I needed when I did no doubt you would have won."

"Yeah, but you still won." Alexis replied "But you know what, I don't feel disappointed about it. You were a great opponent Tai and I was glad I got to face you."

Tai smiled "Me too Lex, I hope we get to duel again."

He then offered her his hand which she accepted. "Me too Tai."

With that said and done the party began walking through the corridors talking and doing their best to avoid the crowds of parents and students until they came a hole in the wall and emerged outside the building, with that done they then headed into the woods planning to visit a small shack that was normally used a rest stop by classes when they taken on nature hikes by their teachers, it was here they had hidden Agumon and the other digimon.

They had been walking for several minutes when Tai stopped "Alright you lot, I know your there so you might as well knock it off and come out."

For a moment nothing happened and the brunette's companions wondered what he was talking about when from behind the trees emerged Sora and the other well as their digimon partners.

"Hi guys, it's been a while." Tai said to them, doing his best to keep his voice even, "So what brings you to our humble school?"

"Why don't you cut the crap Tai, I'm not in the mood to bullshit around and neither are you." Matt replied.

Tai let out a 'hmp' "You're right I am in no mood for bullshit." He told them, "Tell me why you're here then get the hell off this island."

No one said anything; Tai motioned to his group to leave and began walking off. From her place just behind Matt Sora watched as Tai walked off. No this wasn't Tai not the one she knew anyway "Tai, what's happened to you? What happened to change you from the Tai I knew growing up?"

Tai stopped, he clenched his fists so hard his nails began biting into his palms "I did what you asked me to do Sora," he told her not even over his shoulder to do so, "Sorry I couldn't go cut my wrists or jump in front of a train like you suggested."

And with that said he began walking off again, Jaden and the others stared at him in shocked silence before following him leaving Sora and the others behind. Sora looked on at the forms of the people were walking away, just then she felt the eyes of the other members of the digidestined upon her. "Sora, what did Tai mean by that?" Mimi asked.

"I…I…" Sora tried to say something, anything but somehow the words would just nit come out, as if they were being choked by her guilt.

"Sora…" she heard Kari say. Just then the shorter girl grabbed Sora by her collar and pulled her down until they were eye level and said to her in a cold voice "What did you do?"

Sora stared into those eyes and but instead the kind warmth that the shorter brunette was known for found they were cold, she couldn't stand it. She then told them everything that had happened whilst they listened in silence, about the argument and how she'd avoided Tai afterwards because of her foolish pride. When Sora finished she looked around at the others who were staring at her, each of them seemed totally stunned. She then turned to face Kari and found she had tears rolling down her face; however these were not tears of sadness but ones of anger.

"You…it's all your fault." Kari managed to choke out, "All this time I thought that maybe I had something to do with my brothers leaving, but no, it was you. I thought you were my brother's friend but now I see what you really are. You have the crest of love but you have no idea it means, you're a just a selfish bitch and don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Now Kari, that isn't fair." Matt told his younger teammate firmly.

"And what the hell would know about it you bleach blond idiot." Kari retorted, "You're the one who made her this way. Sora used to be a kind and sweet person but ever since she started dating you she's became just another one of your groupies, snobby and self absorbed. I hate, I hate both of you." Kari then dashed off into the woods with Gatomon as well as Davis and the other members of the second team, apart from TK, following behind her.

Sora meanwhile was staring wide, Kari's words still ringing in her ears. _'She's right…she's right. I used watch all the other girls at school talking about makeup and boys. I swore I'd never become like them but in the end I became everything that I hated because mom told me I had to make an effort to could fit in.'_ She then burst into tears.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Matt went over to her but she pushed him away.

"No, don't come near me. No one come near me." She then ran off into the woods.

"Sora, wait up." Biyomon cried out before giving chase.

"Sora wait." Matt yelled, he then turned to the others "I'll go after her; the rest of you can go after Kari. Tai's mad enough at us already, no need to make it worse by losing his sister in these woods."

The group then separated, Matt to go after Sora and the other to go after Kari.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Sheppard's office, the Chancellor, Banner and Yuuko had finished watching the duel between Tai and Alexis and were getting back to the business at hand. "Well Mrs Yagami, what did you think of your son's display?" Sheppard asked sounding pleased.

"It was…interesting I suppose." Yuuko replied, "As far as I knew my son was never really interested in collectable card games, he was always more of the athletic type."

Sheppard let out a chuckle "Somehow I knew that you would say something like that."

"Indeed, out of all his grades, Tai has always scored most highly in PE." Banner added, "He also is one of the highest scorer in our dorm soccer tournament, second only to Zane Truesdale a student in the third year."

The dark haired man turned to Sheppard, "During the duel I took a look at the information that Mrs Yagami provided Chancellor and have made quite an interesting discovery."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Sheppard asked.

"It seems that Tai won an essay writing contest prior to his disappearance and it is indeed a fine piece of work, based on this it does call into question Tai's submission for the written portion of the entry exam." Banner told Sheppard, "If this is the type of work he can produce, Tai should have entered into the school in Ra Yellow not Slifer Red."

* * *

Out in the wood Tai and the others had found the hut and inside they found their digimon partners as well as a plenty of snacks and a TV so they could watch Tai and Alexis's duel. Seeing their human companions the party of digital creatures bounded over to greet them. "Hey Tai we saw your match, you were great." Agumon told Tai.

Meanwhile Salamon was with her partner, "Don't worry Alexis, you did your best. You'll beat him next time."

Alexis smiled at the pink creature, "Thanks Salamon." The group then headed outside to allow the digimon to get some fresh air after being cooped up for most of the day.

Watching as the digimon stretched their legs, Jaden noticed the sombre look on Tai's face.

"Hey Tai, are you alright?" he asked his friend, this caused the others to take notice as well.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Tai replied, he then ran his through his hair as Agumon came up and placed his clawed hand on his knee. "Do you think I, maybe over reacted?"

"Do you think you did?" Alexis replied.

"I dunno." Tai said letting out a frustrated grunt, "I thought I was over everything that happened back in Odeiba but seeing everyone…"

Bastion placed his hand on Tai's shoulder, "Don't dwell on it Tai. Some wounds just can't be completely healed and often they shouldn't." Tai looked over at the ebony haired genius duelist; he got the gist of what Bastion was trying to say. "Look Tai, I'll admit I'm not that great when it comes to things like this but here goes. Whatever happened between you and your friends shouldn't be forgotten, but don't forget they are your friends and the bond between you will always exist." Zane told the brunette. "Wow Zane, that's…deep." Jaden said amazed. "I didn't take you for being the philosopher type." Hassleberry added.

Before anyone else could comment something white and pink collided with Taiand a pair of arms themselves around him. A small smile spread across Tai's face, he didn't need to look down to know who this was.

"Hey kiddo." He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing her against him as her tears soaked into his shirt.

"Kari, Kari wait up." A voice was heard and the second team (minus TK) came into view. Jaden and the others seemed to tense up but Tai motioned for them to stand down.

"Kari, you alright?" Yolie asked.

Kari sniffed in response and looked up at her brother. "Oh Tai. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Tai asked.

"Sora told us what happened." Kari replied, "I hate her Tai, I hate that she drove you away."

Tai placed a hand onto of his sisters head and began running his fingers through Kari's hair, just then Mimi, Izzy, Joe and their partners along with a girl with short brown hair arrived.

"Let it go Kar," he told her "I'm just as much to blame as Sora is. Sure we had a stupid argument and we both said things we didn't mean however I was too stubborn to go apologize. But it wasn't that the made me leave. The truth was I was going through some emotional stuff, I saw everyone around me move on with their lives whilst it felt like mine was going nowhere. I tried to stick it out but it just grew worse over time and in the end I figured that the best thing I could do for everyone was to leave so I wouldn't continue to just be a burden for everyone. I ran away when I should have confronted you guys and told you how I felt, but by the time I figured that out I figured it was too late and that you were all just better off without me."

There was a stunned silence which was broken by Mimi, "Tai, how could you possibly say that? How could you possibly think you were ever a burden to us?"

"She's right dude," Davis added, "How could think that we'd ever abandon you?"

"That thing you said, about why you left. But the real truth Tai is that we're all to blame." Said Joe, "We would see you day after day, you were hurting inside and we just stood back and did nothing. We failed you, the time you needed us more than ever to be your friends we failed you."

"Tai you we've been my friend for years now," Izzy spoke up, "No matter what I was going through you've stuck by me. Whenever other people just saw me as the 'smart kid, you saw me as a friend. I just feel so helpless that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me."

Tai looked at the group that surrounded him, their words causing feelings of joy however also guilt and felt himself on the brink of tears but did his best to bite them back.

"Tai I can tell how your feeling," Alexis told him in a warm tone, "I know as our leader you have to present a strong front, but you don't need to do it all the time. It's ok for you to let your walls down and let your emotions out once in a while, we won't think any less of you."

Tai stared at everyone all of whom gave him a friendly nod, Tai's eyes then began to water and tears began to fall till he was unleashing them by the bucket load, sobbing into Kari's shoulder and his sister cooed soft words of comfort to him.

Soon enough Tai felt better and the gang began interacting with one another, the digimon immediately hit off but that's not surprising as they are social creatures by nature and do not carry the same type of prejudice as humans do.

The atmosphere was now a lot friendlier, Tai looked around and smiled at how everyone was getting along. It was then he noticed TK who was hanging back from the rest of them, he couldn't explain how but he sensed that something was very different about the blond and it unnerved him.

But before he could contemplate this further his thoughts were interrupted by Davis and Ken. "Dude, we saw your match against that Alexis chick, you were awesome." His protégé said enthusiastically, "Why didn't you tell us you were into playing duel monsters."

"Indeed, you displayed some interesting strategies." Ken added.

"Uh, thanks." Tai replied.

"Dude, you have to duel me." Davis said in excited tone.

Just then Jaden wrapped his arm around Tai's shoulder, "Sounds awesome. If you want the two of you can tag duel against us. But I warn you we're pretty unbeatable."

However the happy atmosphere was shattered and the digimon got into a protective stance in front of their partners.

"Agumon, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"There's something out there Tai, and it's not good." Agumn told him.

Tai's expression instantly changed into a serious one, "Whoever are come out and show yourself."

The air surrounding them suddenly turned cold and from out of the woods emerged three men, each clad in a black robe. The first wore a chest plate as well as wearing the same style helmet Russell Crowe wore in Gladiator and had Sora in his grip. The second had short black hair and was clad a black shirt and jeans, his whole being caked thickly in dirt and had a hold of Matt. And finally the third that's right leg and left arm were completely robotic, a duel disk built into it as well as some sort of visor covering his eyes who was holding both Gabumon and Biyomon by the scruff of the neck. "Sora, Matt!" Tai snarled.

"Uh uh, take one step and I'll snap her like a dry reed." The masked man said firmly, he then squeezed Sora's arm tight causing her to let out a cry of pain. Tai let out a frustrated grunt however he managed to restrain himself.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Zane demanded to which each of the men smirked.

"I am Maximus." The first said introducing himself. "My companions are Gaia and Andros. And as to why we are here."

"We have come to duel you Zane Truesdale." The man identified as Andros added, his voice sounding synthesized.

"Our employer has heard you're the best on this island and were here to see if that is indeed the case." Gaia finished. "However this place is a little cramped, why don't we go somewhere that's a little more roomy."

Knowing that the man's words was not a suggestion and that they had no choice Tai and the others followed the three men who led them through the wood and on top of a ledge below the island's volcano. "Alright we're here, now let Sora Matt Biyomon and Gabumon go." Tai demanded.

"Of course, they've serves their purpose anyway." Maximus said, he and his companions then tossed their hostages over to the group who gathered around them.

"Sora, Matt you guys ok?" Mimi asked,

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sora told her friend, Matt didn't say anything but nodded in reply.

"So Mr Truesdale, do you accept our challenge. Not that you have really a choice in the matter." Maximus said as he and his companions activated their duel disks and drew their cards.

"Hey wait a second." A voice cried out and suddenly Tai and Jaden were at Zane's side. "If my math is correct, which it usually isn't, three against one is a little unfair." Jaden said firmly.

"We got your back Zane; if these three clowns want to duel then they better deal us in." Tai added.

Maximus let out a chuckle. "Very well, but on one condition." He then reached into his robes and pulled out a metal briefcase and kicked it over to Jaden and the others.

Zane opened it and inside were three black metal collars as well as six black metal bands all of which had spikes on them "And what are these?" he asked.

"Now where's the fun in telling you." Gaia smirked "Slip um on; they'll make the game more…electrifying."

Unsure the three academy duelist strapped the collars around their necks and one of the bands on each of their arms.

They then activated their duel disks and slipped their decks into the deck slot, Tai also pulled his goggles onto his forehead. Just then Winged Kuriboh as well as Little Chimera and Red eyes Black Chick appeared before their respective partners offering them concerned growls and squeaks.

"Hey relax pal, I'll be ok." Jaden told his spirit partner.

"Don't worry guys I'll be careful." Tai said to his own.

"Who's Tai talking to?" Izzy asked.

"I think he's talking to his shoes." Yolie added.

"Poor guy whatever was left of his peanut sized brain has dissolved away." Matt stated. However unbeknown to them a few of the digidestined had seen something the others had not.

[JLP: 4000] "Alright gents, lets get our game on." Jaden announced as he drew his first card "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in defence mode." The aquatic hero appeared on the field. "And since Bubbleman's the only card on my field I can draw two more cards."

He drew again "I throw down two face downs and call it a turn."

[MLP: 4000] Maximus drew a card. "I summon a monster in defence mode, play a card face down and activate the field spell Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts." Their surrounding suddenly changed, resembling the colosseum in Rome. "Divine isn't it, and guess what I can place 1 counter on this card each time any of us special summons a monster from our decks."

[ZLP: 4000] To everyone's surprise Zane began chuckling. "You know it's almost funny that you've played this field spell. When you think about it, duels aren't that much different than the gladiatorial contests of ancient Rome." He then raised his duel disk, "We stand here as duelist, gladiators of the modern world, set to do battle armed with the tools of our trade. Here on my left wrist is my shield. My deck. My soul. Now stand back as I draw my sword." He then drew. "I summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)."

"Wait that's a level five monster, you can't summon that on your first turn." Gaia stated as the mechanical dragon appeared.

"Fool I can summon Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn. If my opponent has a monster on the field whilst I have none of my own, I can special summon Cyber Dragon directly from my hand." Zane replied, "Now I play the spell Future Fusion, by sending fusion material monsters to the Graveyard, I can summon a fusion monster on my 2nd Standby Phase." He then discarded his two other Cyber Dragon to the grave and ended his turn.

[GLP: 4000] Gaia drew his first card."I play two cards face down and summon Mine Golem (1100/1900) and end my turn." A rock creature appeared on the field as well as two brown backed cards.

[TLP: 4000] Tai drew. "I play Polymerization; I fuse Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and Divine Dragon Ragnarock (1500/1000) to summon King Dragun (2400/1200) and end my turn." A creature with the torso of the dragon wizard attached to the body of a Chinese dragon appeared.

[ALP: 4000] Andros drew. "I summon Recycle Droid (1300/1500) in defence mode and then I shall play a card face down and end my turn." The mix-matched robot appeared on the field.

Jaden drew. "I play Polymerization fusing Bubbleman with Burstinatrix (1200/800) to create Elemental Hero Steam Healer (1800/1000)." A man wearing purple and red armor with large pipes emitting steam on its back appeared.

"Next up is Fusion Recovery, with lets me add Polymerization and a fusion material monster in my graveyard to my hand." Jaden explained as he took back his fusion card and Bubbleman. "Now I use em again, I fuse Bubbleman with Hero Avian (1000/1000) to create Elemental Hero Mariner (1400/1000)." A man with pale skin and wild black hair wearing a mask boots shoulder pads and Speedos as well as chain with anchors attached wrapped around its wrists appeared.

"Steam Healer attack Mine Golem with Steam Burn." The aforementioned hero charged forward towards the rock creature.

"I don't think so, I activate Mine Field Eruption, this inflicts you with 1000 points of damage for every Mine Golem on the field, afterwards my Golem is destroyed but due to its special ability you lose 500 extra life points." The golem exploded and a red burst of energy appeared under Jaden's feet [JLP: 2500].

Just then the collar and bands began emitting small electrical shocks that ran through Jaden body who began crying out in pain.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried out "What the hell did you creeps do?"

"That's the trick of those collars. They're in fact small electrodes designed to let off small electrical charges when the wearer loses life points and the more life points you lose the greater the shocks. We said they'd make things more electrifying." Gaia said a cruel smile on his face.

"Yeah well you still take damage from Steam Healers attack." Jaden replied grunting in pain as he struggled to his feet, Giga however didn't even flinch when a cloud of red hot steam was fired at him [GLP: 2200].

He then discarded a card from his hand. "Trap card activate Damage Condensers, by discarding a card when I take battle damage I can special summon a monster from my deck with attack points equal to or less than the battle damage I took which also places a counter on this field spell. Arise Guardian Sphinx (1700/2400)." A large stone statue, similar to the one at Giza, appeared. One of the torches surrounding the arena also lit up.

Jaden grimaced "Mariner attack Andros, and since I have face down cards in my spell & trap zone, Mariner can attack the opponent directly. Mariner Anchors Away." The swimmer fired one of his anchors with bypassed the man's robot and struck him in the chest [A: 2600].

Maximus drew "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari (1600/1200)." A humanoid like ram appeared on the field "My Coliseum's effect kicks in, my Gladiator Beasts gain 100 extra attack points for every counter placed on my field spell." (GBD 1600→1700) "Dimacari destroy Hero Mariner." The man beast charged forward the blue hero.

"I activate my trap, Mirror Gate." Jaden announced as his card rose up, "When you attack one of my Elemental Hero's our monsters trade places." The ram and Mariner vanished and reappeared on opposite sides.

"I think not, I activate my trap, Parry." Said Maximus, "By sending a Gladiator Beast from my hand to my deck, I can negate the activation of your trap and destroy it." Jaden's card returned to its face down position and shattered, both monsters returned to their original positions. The man/ram rammed its head into Mariners chest destroying it [JLP: 2200]. More electrical current then passed through Jaden's body.

"I now activate Dimacari's ability, after its does battle I'm allowed to return it to my deck to special summon another Gladiator Beast from it to take its place, which also gives me another counter." Maximus explained "Arise Gladiator Beast Bestiari (1500/800)."

The ram disappeared and in its place was a green bird wearing armor, another torch also lit up (GBB 1500→1700) "Bestiari's effect activates. Because it was summoned by the effect of another Gladiator Beast I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field, so say good bye to your other face down Mr Yuki." Jaden's other card shattered.

Zane drew "I play Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500)." A small futuristic vehicle appeared, it then attached itself to Cyber Dragon "Once per turn, I can equip it to a face up Machine monster giving it 500 more attack and defence points." (CD 2100/1600→2600/2100). "Cyber Dragon attack his Gladiator Beast, Strident Blast." The mechanical dragon fired a stream of blue energy from its jaws that destroyed the bird/man instantly [MLP: 3100].

"Next I play the spell Different Dimension Capsule, I take one card in my deck and remove it from play. Then on my 2nd standby phase after activation, I can add this removed card to my hand." A sarcophagus appeared on the field, a large card appeared and vanished inside before the lid closed.

Giga drew "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) and I use my Sphinx's ability to flip face down as well as playing a face down card. Turn end." A man with platinum hair wearing orange robes appeared and the sphinx was replaced by a brown backed card.

"Jaden Tai Zane, be very careful." Bastion cried out "When Guardian Sphinx is flipped face up all monsters on the opponents field are retuned to their hand."

"But that means we can't attack it." Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes, that cards a time bomb waiting to go off." Zane said "Either it will activate by one of use attacking it or next turn he'll flip it face up."

Tai growled as he drew a new card _'I don't have card in my hand to deal with that thing, I guess I'm just gonna have to hope either Jay or Zane can handle it.'_ "I activate Dragun's special ability. Once per turn I can summon any dragon type monster from my hand. Come forth Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400)."

There was a burst of light and large dragon with two tails and a large horn sprouting from its forehead, the right hand side of his body was white and had a feathered wing whilst the left turned black and featured a demonic one. "Dragun destroy Recycle Droid, Fire Scourge…" he dragon man fired a stream of fiery energy from its flute that vaporised the robot.

"Recycle Droids ability activates allowed to summon a machine monster from my deck with up to 1500 attack points. I choose Kinetic Soldier (1350/1800)." An android wearing blue body armor appeared on Andros's field as well as another flame atop one of the torches.

"Light and Darkness Dragon roast it Shining Breath." The dragon fired off an orb of black flames that destroyed Kinetic Solider effortlessly [ALP: 1150] "I play a face down card and end my turn."

Andros drew "I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards." He drew again "Now I summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) and end my turn." A floating machine covered in mirrors appeared on the field.

"Cleaver move, another monster they can't attack." Bastion commented "When Reflect Bounder is attacked it will reflect the attack points back as damage to the opponent before being destroyed."

Jaden drew "I play Pot of Greed." He drew two new cards, "I activate the special ability of Elemental Hero Captain Gold (2100/1800), by discarding him to the graveyard I can add my Skyscraper field spell to my hand." He discarded the card then searched his deck "Now I play Skyscraper which means that this pile of bricks is outta here." The ground began shaking and from it several emerged tall buildings destroying the ruins of the destroyed Colosseum.

Jaden then a card from his hand "Now I play Premature Burial, by paying 800 lifepoints I get a monster back from the grave, so welcome back Captain Gold." [JLP: 1600] Atop a building the resembled the Empire State building was a figure wearing gold armor and helmet as well as a red cape.

"And finally I equip him with Light Laser, now any monster that throws down with the captain is removed from play." A white devise appeared in the gold clad warrior's left hand and a green energy blade extended from it.

"Brilliant." Bastion said "That single move may have given Jaden Zane and Tai the opening they need."

"Yeah now Jaden can attack that Sphinx without it flipping face up and he can also take out Reflect Bounder next turn." Alexis added.

"Go captain use Light Laser and attack creep number 2's face down monster." Jaden ordered and the captain leapt off the building and swung his blade at the face down card which then ripped out of existence [JLP: 1200]. "Now Steam Healer take out Maximus's face down monster." Jaden commanded and his second hero rushed forward and fired off a cloud out red hot steam destroying the card.

"Congratulations fool, you destroyed my Test Ape." Maximus's sneered "When it's destroyed I can summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck." He went through his cards "Come forth Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (700/2100)." A rhino/man appeared crouched on the field.

"Yeah well Steam Healer's got a special ability too." Jaden retorted "When it destroys a monster it increases my life points by the destroyed monsters attack points." [JLP: 1900].

Maximus drew "I sacrifice Hoplomus to summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus (2200/1600)." The rhino vanished and in its place was a dinosaur/man wielding a large axe "I also equip him with Sword of the Deep Seated giving him 500 more attack points." (GBS 2200→2700) a sword appeared in the dinosaur warrior's hand "Now attack Cyber Dragon."

The dinosaur/man lunged forward and made to decapitate the mechanical dragon, to his surprise the vehicle detached itself and took the hit instead, the electrode let out a small shock but Zane was determined to withstand it [ZLP: 3900].

"What just happened?" Maximus demanded, "Why is your monster still on the field?"

"When a monster equipped with Heavy Mech Support Platform is attacked, it is destroyed instead." Zane replied.

Maximus scowled, "I play a card face down, turn end."

Zane drew a card then there was a brilliant burst of light "The time has arrived, the effect of Future Fusion activates. Arise Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)." The light died and behind Zane was a large mechanical serpent like creature with two heads, "Cyber Twin Dragon destroy Gladiator Beast Spartacus and Monk Fighter, Twin Strident Blast."

Both of the mechanical behemoths mouths began glowing and fired an energy beam that instantly vaporised Gaia's monk whilst the second hurtled towards the Gladiator Beast.

"Activate trap, Defensive Tactics." The laser blast struck an invisible barrier that cancelled it out, "Defensive Tactics can only be activated it I have Gladiator Beast on the field, for this turn my monsters can't be destroyed and any battle damage I receive is 0. What's more instead of going to the graveyard this card goes to the bottom of my deck." Maximus explained as he followed his cards instructions.

"I should also thank you Zane." Gaia sneered, "When Monk Fighter is destroyed I don't take any damage either. This makes it the perfect bait for my trap, Rock Bombardment. By sending a rock monster to the grave, I can inflict you with 500 points of damage." He sent a card from his deck to the grave and a large catapult appeared behind him, it then fired a large boulder at Zane and the bluenette received a jolt [ZLP: 3400].

A small scowl decorated Zane's face, "I play two face down cards, turn end."

Giga drew "I summon Moai Interceptor Cannons (1100/2000) in defence mode and two face down card. Turn end." Four large stone head similar to the ones on Easter Island appeared.

Tai drew, "Dragun's effect activates allowing me to summon this, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600)." A large silver bird with a reptilian tail appeared on the field "Horus, destroy his cannons …" The bird/dragon fired an orb of blue flames that incinerated the heads.

"Light and Darkness Dragon take out Sparticus, Shining Breath…" the black and white creature fired another burst that roasted the dinosaur warrior [MLP: 3000].

"And since your fields now empty, Dragun attack him directly with Fire Scourge." the dragon/wizard fired another stream of fiery energy from its flute at Maximus [MLP: 700].

"Now Horus's effect actives. The turn Horus destroyed a monster in battle, I can it to the graveyard to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8." The bird/dragon was engulfed in tornado of glowing energy which then dispersed revealing a silver dragon with a bird like head.

Andros drew. "I play Magical Mallet; I place my entire hand back in my deck and draw the same number of cards." He placed all his cards back in his deck, shuffled and drew five new cards. "I summon a defensive monster and a card face down end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I summon up Wroughtweiler (800/1200)." A mechanical hound appeared, "Now go attack rock guy directly, Power Pounce." Wroughtweiler let out a mechanical bark then charged at Gaia sinking its metal teeth into his leg [GLP: 1600].

"Now go Steam Healer take out Tin Heads face down monster." The steam powered hero changed towards the horizontal brown backed card and fired red hot steam at it, to everyone's surprise from the steam came a red orb with four mechanical claws attached which attached itself to Steam Healer. "What the hell?" Jaden said shocked.

"Meet my Adhesive Explosive (1000/1000), this monster attaches itself to my opponent's monster when they attack." Andros explained, "But that's not the best part, on your stand by phase it detonates and your monster is destroyed."

Maximus drew "I play Card of Sanctity, so we all draw till we hold six cards." They all drew from their decks, Maximus shot a disturbing smirk at Jaden, "I believe its time I paid you back for destroying my field spell, meet Gladiator Beast Darius (1700/300)." A horse/man carrying two electro whips appeared, "Now Darius destroy Wroughtweiler." The horse warrior whined then stuck Jaden's robo-dog with its whip and the electrode unleashed more pain [JLP: 1000].

"Yeah well before Wroughtweiler goes belly up its special ability activates, letting me add an Elemental Hero and Polymerization to my hand." Jaden stated as his fusion card and Bubbleman slipped out of his graveyard slot.

"Like it matters. Return Darius and come forth Gladiator Beast Laquari (1800/400)." Maximus commanded and his horse warrior vanished and A tiger/man appeared in it place, letting out a ferocious roar. "And because Laquari was summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, his attack points become 2100 but that's not all I also play Sword of the Deep Seated and Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius giving him 800 more attack points." Maximus laughed as his tiger/man's attack rose (GBL 1800→2100→2600→2900). "I now place a card face down and end my turn."

Zane drew, suddenly the sarcophagus beside him cracked "It's been two turns since I played Different Dimension Capsule, now the card I placed inside of it gets added to my hand." the sarcophagus shattered card and an extra card appeared in Zane's hand. "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100/600)." A rather unimpressive version of Cyber Dragon appeared, Zane then took the card he'd gotten from the capsule, "Now I play the spell card Photon Generator Unit and sacrifice 2 Cyber Dragons, that's right my Proto-Cyber Dragon fits the requirement. I sacrifice them to bring out Cyber Laser Dragon (2400/1800)."

A Cyber Dragon with some sort of laser weapon attached to it tail appeared "Now Laser Dragon is here you're out of luck, because once per turn it can destroy one monster with attack or defence points equal to or higher than its own. Now Laser Dragon destroy Laquari." The laser weapon on the dragon's tail fired a blue beam at the tiger/man.

"I activate my Judgement of the Emperor, with it I can send Laquari back to my deck and summon another Gladiator Beast in its place and best of all it counts as the special ability of a Gladiator Beast. Come forth Gladiator Beast Secutor (400/300) and its attack and defence points are weak enough to negate your Laser Dragons effect." A small green lizard/man appeared crouched on its knees and its arms crossed across its chest, the beam of blue death dissipated before it could reach it.

Zane scowled "Cyber Twin Dragon attack Secutor and attack Gaia directly, Twin Strident Blast…" the twin headed mecha serpent fired twin beams of energy the first destroyed the lizard/man and the second hurtled towards Giga.

"Activate trap Hallowed Life Barrier, I toss one card from my hand and all battle damage I take this turn is 0." Giga said sending one of his cards to the grave, the laser blast slammed into an invisible barrier.

Maximus began laughing. "I activate Secutor's special ability, when its summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, if its attacks or was attacked, I can summon 2 Gladiator Beast monsters from my deck, welcome back to the field Gladiator Beast Laquari as well as Gladiator Beast Octavius (2500/1200)." The tiger/man as well as an eagle/man wearing golden armor appeared.

"Octavius's ability activates, when summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast monster, Octavius destroys one face down spell or trap card." The eagle/man began flapping its wings creating a hurricane force wind that surrounded Zane's face down card, which was revealed to be Attack Reflector Unit, before it was destroyed.

Zane grimaced "Turn end."

Giga drew from his deck. "Well what are you waiting for Zane the effect of Laser Dragon activates destroying 1 monster on the field, but none of us has anything strong enough which leaves you with only 2 choices: your own Cyber Twin Dragon or Tai's one of Tai's dragons."

Zane let out a frustrated grunt "I'm sorry Tai. I choose Tai's Light and Darkness Dragon." The mechanical serpent fired a beam of blue energy at Tai's dragon destroying it.

Gaia chuckled, "Now where was I, oh yes I remember I play Graceful Charity and draw three more cards then send two to my grave." He drew again then discarded the ones he didn't want. "Now I activate my face down card Disarmament, which destroys all equip spell cards." The laser weapon in Captain Gold's hand vanished.

"Next I remove one Earth monster from play to summon Gigantes (1900/1300)." A pale red skinned creature with a horn on its head wearing spiked armor and silver hair appeared on the field "And finally I equip him with Invigoration at the cost of 200 defence points he gains 400 attack points." The red rock creature's body glowed with power (G 1900/1300→2300/1100).

"Now go destroy Captain Gold." The red rock creature roared as it charged forward slamming its fist into the captain's chest [JLP: 700].

Tai drew and grimaced as Zane's Laser Dragon destroyed Horus. "I play Kishido Spirit, now my monsters can't be destroyed when battling with other monsters with the same attack strength. Dragun destroy Gigantes, Fire Scourge…" the dragon/wizard launched more flames from its flute which destroyed Gigantes with ease, then from flames that destroyed it emerged energy streams that destroyed every spell and trap card.

"When Gigantes is destroyed it takes with it every spell and trap on the field." Gaia explained.

"I know, but I only need mine for this turn." Tai replied, he then looked at his cards before picking one. "I play a face down and end my turn."

Andros drew. "I play one card face down and play the spell Deal with Underworld Junk Dealer, by sacrificing a machine monster on my filed I regain 1000 life points, but to use it I have to wait until my next turn. Turn end." He then turned to his two teammates and nodded.

Jaden drew and instantly Steam Healer was destroyed. _'Crap, there's nothing I can do.'_"I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defence mode." The aqua hero appeared and he drew his two free cards, "Now I play a face down and end my turn."

Maximus drew. "It's been fun boys but now I believe their playing your last waltz. Arise Gladiator Beast Torax (1400/400)." A fish warrior appeared on the field. "Next I return these three Gladiators to my deck to call forth the all powerful Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (3000/2800)." The three monsters merged together and in their place was a large tiger/warrior wielding a large axe and shield.

"Heraklinos rid the field of this annoyance, destroy Cyber Laser Dragon." The tiger warrior roared before decapitating the Laser Dragon with its axe [ZLP: 2900].

Zane breathed heavily as he drew, he then played his newly drawn Pot of Greed and drew two cards _'Yes, these are just what I need.'_"I play the spell cards Polymerization and Cybernetic Fusion Support, by paying half of my life points when I activate a spell or trap that summons machine type fusion monsters and all the fusion material monsters are in my graveyard, I can remove them from play to call forth my fusion monster. I know this will hurt like hell but I'm willing to do it to finish you off." The electrodes went off [ZLP: 1450].

"Now arise Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)." The three Cyber Dragons slid out of Zane's graveyard and on the field appeared Zane's signature monster.

Maximus smirked "I think not, activate Heraklinos special ability. By discarding a card from my hand I can negate the activation of a spell or trap and destroy it, so say good bye to your Polymerization."

Zane watched in horror as his most treasured monster disappeared in a shimmer of light, he couldn't believe it his most powerful creature defeated so easily "Cyber Kirin (300/800) in defence mode. Turn end." A small metallic four legged creature appeared.

Gaia drew. "I play the spell Graceful Charity and draw three cards then I discard two." He followed the instructions on the card a sinister grin on his face. "The time has arrived, I remove five Rock monsters in my grave from play to summon Megarock Dragon (?/?)." The ground split opened a large dragon made of stone rose up from it. "Megarock Dragon's attack and defence points are equal to the number of Rock-Type monsters you removed from play when you Special Summoned this card x 700, that's five cards so my monsters strength is 3500." (MRD ?/?→3500/3500) "Turn end."

Tai drew. "I switch Dragun into defence mode then activate its special ability to summon Divine Dragon - Excelion (1500/900) in defence as well." A white Chinese dragon with four golden eyes appeared "I set a card face down, turn end."

Andros drew. "Activate face down card, Recycling Scrap Metal. I send a card from deck to the grave and in return I get to special summon the exact same monster from hand. Meet my Machine Cog (0/0)." A small blue piece of machinery appeared on the field. "Now my Cogs ability activates, allowing me to summon another one from the grave." Another cog appeared on the field.

"I sacrifice my Cogs to summon The big SATURN (2800/2200)." Both cogs vanished and were replaced by a large orb with a head and twin rockets attached to its back surrounded by a ring of energy with a large fist floating either side of it.

"I activate The big SATURN's special ability, but discarding a card from my hand and giving up 1000 life points my monster gains 1000 attack points." [ALP: 150]. "SATURN, crush Cyber Twin Dragon. Planet Wrecker…"

The metallic planet robot launched one of its fists at the twin headed mecha serpent destroying it and Zane felt more pain [ZLP: 450]. "I now play the effect of my Deal with Underworld Junk Dealer, I sacrifice Reflect Bounder and get 1000 life points." [ALP: 1150].

"And just so you know my spell has another effect, whenever one of my machine monsters is sacrificed, I'm allowed to draw another card. Turn end."

Jaden drew unfortunately he hadn't drawn anything that even came close to matching "Turn end."

Maximus drew his new card "Hardly seems worth it and this sought of this should really be beneath a duelist of my calibre, but I'll do it anyway. I play the spell Power Exchange, for one turn I can add this spell to one of my monsters and by lowering their attack power by 1000 it gets an extra attack. Heraklinos destroy Elemental Hero Bubbleman." The tiger/warrior charged forward and sliced the aqua hero in two.

"Now Heraklinos, destroy Divine Dragon Excelion." (GBH 3000→2000) the tiger/warrior quickly dispatched the dragon.

"And one last time, rid the field of Cyber Kirin." (GBH 2000→1000) the tiger/warrior once again attacked this time splitting the metal creature in two. "That will do. Once I end my turn the effect of my spell vanishes and my beasts attack strength returns to 3000, to end my turn I place one card face down." (GBH 1000→3000).

Zane drew. "I summon Cyber Phoenix (1200/1800)."

Maximus laughed as he activated his trap "Trap Hole, your new monster goes straight to the grave." And the mechanical bird vanished into a large hole

Zane grimaced. "Turn end."

Gaia drew and began cackling insanely. "This is it, the moment has finally arrived. I play Power Accelerator and add it to Megarock Dragon, now for every monster on this side of the field my Megarock can attack all three of you in one shot." An orange aura appeared around Heraklinos and The big SATURN and energy streams connected them to the Megarock Dragon.

"Say what?" Jaden exclaimed.

"It means you're about to die kid. Megarock Dragon attack with Shard Storm." The stone dragon fired dozens of razor sharp rocks from its jaws at the trio. It was then Tai sprang into action.

"I activate the spell De-Fusion, this splits my King Dragun back into Divine Dragon Ragnarock and Lord of Dragons." The dragon wizard split back into the two original monsters that created it "Now I use my dragon and my Spellcaster to defend my partners." The wizard in dragon bone armor appeared in front of Zane whilst the pink Chinese dragon appeared in front of Jaden and intercepted the attack.

Tai however took the full brunt of the attack, he let out a cry of pain as he received a full blast from the electrodes on his body before collapsing on the ground [TLP: 500].

"Tai!!!" both Jaden and Zane cried out.

"Well that was annoying." Gaia grunted in frustration, "Ah well, I end my turn. ."

"You son of a bitch." Zane snarled.

Gaia pouted. "Now that wasn't very nice." He reached into his robes and pulled out a remote and pressed a button, the moment he did the electrodes went off and both Jaden and Zane received large amounts of electrical current running through them causing both of them to collapse on the ground twitching.

"STOP IT STOP IT!!!" a voice cried out everyone turned and saw Kari who had tears rolling down her face. "Stop this now. This isn't a duel, its genocide. I've watched my friends duel before but they were nothing like this. This is supposed to be a game, it's supposed to be fun but this with these collars and electrodes…it's just sick."

"Oh butt out you little bitch." Maximus spat.

"Yeah we were told to duel Truesdale, if those two idiots hadn't stuck their noses in they wouldn't be lying there." Gaia added.

"Shut the hell up." another voice, this time Alexis's, cried out. "Even if they'd know you use those vile things, Jaden and Tai would still have gone to help Zane. That's the kind of people they are. They gladly put themselves in harm's way to protect the people and things they care about. And that's something scum like you will never understand." Hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she said these words.

The three men however burst out laughing.

"I see so those two morons are idealists and look where it got them, face down in the dirt where trash like them belong." Andros said, "Let me give you some advice kid, in the grown up world idealism and heroics are completely worthless, the only thing that matters is power regardless of how many others you have to grind beneath your heels to get it. The only thing heroism gets you is killed and if you're stupid enough to follow then it will just get you killed too."

Just then the ground began shaking and crack appeared in the ground and from these arouse large columns of lava in the shape of dragons. A growling was heard and they saw a strange aura surrounding Tai Zane and Jaden who were getting to their feet. The three of them looked up and they saw each one had a look of pure hatred on their faces, but what sent a shiver of fear up everyone's spines was Jaden and Tai.

Tai's eyes were red and had feral slits for irises, as well as that his teeth now looked like fangs and his nails had lengthened and resembled claws.

Jaden's golden eyes had returned and was by his dark aura wrapped around him like a cloak.

"Did you honestly think you could simply destroy my dragons?" Tai snarled. "That you could send them off to the graveyard, and be done with them?" He drew his next card, "I play Card of Sanctity, so we each draw till we hold 6 cards."

Each of them drew and an evil smirk spread across Tai's face. "I summon Red eyes Black Chick (800/500)." An egg appeared on the field which cracked open to revealed a baby dragon with red eyes, it then spread it small wings took off and alighted on Tai's shoulder.

"I now play chicks ability, I send it to the grave to summon his daddy…the full grown Red eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!" The tiny dragon took off into the air and before their eyes they watched it grow into the iconic creature. Sora stared at the giant creature her eyes wide in shock.

"No, it can't be!"

"Sora, Sora what's wrong?" Biyomon cried out in a worried voice.

"That dragon Biyomon. That's the one from my dream." Sora replied.

Just then Tai let out a cruel chuckle. "Actually that's not quite true because as big as this Red eyes is they can still get bigger. Red eyes I sacrifice you to bring out…RED EYE'S DARKNESS DRAGON (2400/2000)." The dragon burst into flames which instantly revealing new creature that was black with orange markings as well as red gems on its body.

"All around us the souls of my fallen dragons rise up from their fiery graves, called here by the thirst of vengeance and cannot find rest until it is satisfied. Each one passes on its lingering hatred granting Red eyes Darkness Dragon 300 additional attack points for dragon that was slain." (RDD 2400→4500).

"Red eyes Darkness Dragon attack The big SATURN, INFERNO DARK FIRE…" the demon dragon launched a crimson fire at the planet bot destroying it instantly, the force of its destruction knocking Andros to the ground [ALP: 0]. Tai stared at the defeated man, his face twisted into a look of contempt. "With tin head gone, play will automatically shift to Jay. Turn end."

Jaden drew, his golden eyes burning with rage. "I activate my face down, Hero's Calling. If an Elemental Hero was destroyed on my last turn I can summon one automatically from my grave. Arise Burstinatrix." The red clad female hero appeared on the field.

"Next I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive, this lets me add a warrior from my grave to my hand and I choose Avian." A card slid out of his graveyard. "Next play the spell Double Fusion, at the cost of 500 life points I can summon two fusion monsters. First up is Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)." Jaden's signature monster appeared on the field. "Next I fuse Wingman with Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)."

A man green skinned man clad in white armor with large metallic wings attached on the field. "Shining Flare Wingman's special ability activates, this card gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard." Jaden explained as his monster's attack strength rose (EHSFW 2500→4900).

Kari couldn't believe her eyes _'I've seen that creature before, it was in my dream.'_

"Shining Flare Wingman, attack Heraklinos with Solar Flare." The flying armoured hero fired a beam of light green energy at the tiger/warrior destroying it instantly [MLP: 0] Jaden turned his gaze at the third member of their team. "You're up Zane."

Zane nodded as her drew. "I play Burial from a Different Dimension, this returns 3 monsters that have been removed from play to my graveyard allowing me to return my 3 Cyber Dragon to their resting place." He said placing his three dragons back in his grave. "Next I play Overload Fusion, allowing me to remove from play fusion material monsters from my field or graveyard to summon a dark machine type fusion monster. I fuse one of my Cyber Dragons with my two other Dragons along with my Proto Cyber Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Kirin, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Twin Dragon and my Cyber End Dragon to create Chimeratech Overdragon (?/?)." a large metallic hydra like creature appeared on the field.

"Scared yet because you should be, Overdragon's attack and defence points are equal to 800 times the number of monsters I used to fusion summon it." (CTOD ?/? →6400/6400). "Overdragon, destroy Megarock Dragon and end this." Each of the creatures many head fired an energy blast that obliterated the stone dragon blasting it to rubble [GLP: 0] "That's' game." Jaden said in a cold tone.

Just then all three men began screaming in pain then before everyone's eyes then dissolved into data shards which caused everyone to start chattering in confusion, Jaden Zane and Tai however looked on impassive. Jaden and Tai then blinked a few times and their eyes returned to normal, Alexis and the others ran over to them.

"Digi-clones." Tai said.

"I wonder who they were originally?" Alexis wondered aloud.

"I dunno, but even if they were like the jerks we fought they didn't deserve this." Jaden relied. "To be taken from where they lived, cloned and obviously experimented on."

"Do you think the originals are still alive?" Syrus asked

"I doubt it." Zane replied.

"Tai what was that?" Izzy asked.

"They were all Digi-clones Iz," Tai told his red haired friend, "A replica of a person made from digital data."

Just then something occurred to him, "If they were sent here to duel us then…" Just then his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!"

"Tai, what is it?" Joe asked.

"What if those three were sent here to distract us." Tai said, panic creeping into his voice. "Think about it, if you wanted to attack a place where you knew that was defended pretty well, what would do?"

Everyone looked about at one another, Hasselberry then spoke up "Well, if I were in the situation your describin, a good strategy would be to send out a small party in to attack one place in order to draw out your opponents forces whilst you'd send ya main forces to attack the settlement itself."

Just then the military nut caught onto what Tai was getting at, "Sam Hill, we've been suckered."

"What are you talking about?" Chazz demanded.

"Think about it Chazz, If we're here then who would protecting the parent students and staff." Tai said responded.

Just then, as if to prove Tai's point, the sound of screams were heard as well as roars were heard coming from the direction of the main academy building.

* * *

AN and with that chapter 17 is fini. Sorry it took so long, hope it was worth the wait. You'll probably have noticed there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, Andros's bit about heroics is the most notible as well as a small nod to Hell Kaiser. Anyway that's chapter 17 done, I've still got work for uni to do and has to take priority however I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out. PS death to sparkly vampires.


	19. Before the Storm

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah' - _Thoughts

* * *

Digimon/YuGiOh GX  
Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 19: Before the Storm

No one said anything as Tai and both his former and current teams ran through the woods, each of them determined to reach the Academy building hoping against hope that they weren't too late to save the students parents and staff.

_'Come on, move faster.'_ Tai mentally berated himself, _'If I hadn't been so stupid to fall for that diversion this wouldn't be happening.'_

Just then a rustling caught the party's attention and from out of the bushes emerged a gang of Gizamon.

"What the…Gizamon, what are they doing here?" Matt wondered aloud.

"Gizamon?" Syrus checked his D-arc.

Gizamon

Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Sea Animal Digimon

Spiral Edge Frog Kick Spiral Saw 4-Leg Kick Water Cure

"Water Cure…" Several of the amphibious creatures fired a jet of water from their mouths at the party which resulted in several of them getting soaked."

"Aghhhh, my hair is ruined." Yolie cried out grabbing hold of her wet hair."

"Nuts to your hair." Matt replied.

"What the hell was that for?" Tai demanded, "Get out of our way, we don't have time for this."

"Sorry, but we got orders. So no can do." One of the Gizamon replied.

The expression on Tai's face darkened, he then looked over at his partner. "Fine then, we'll just have to make you move. Agumon, take them out."

"Right. Spitfire Blast…" a large stream of flames emerged from the orange lizard's mouth which caused several of the Gizamon to leap backwards.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun." Monodramon said as he rushed forward,

"Beat Knuckle…" he then drove his fist into one of the Gizamon's face.

"Rolling Upper …" Gaomon Jumped into the air, spinning and striking his another Gizamon with his fist.

"Come on guys, let's help them out." Davis spoke up, "Veemon get in there."

"Sure thing Davis." The blue dragon replied, he then lunged forward and rammed a Gizamon with his head, "Vee Headbutt…"

"Sticky Net…" a string net made of white fluid was fired from Wormmon's mouth capturing several of the Gizamon.

"Sledge Crash…"/"Lightning Paw…" Both Salamon and Gatomon dashed towards the net that contained the captured Gizamon and struck it with their respective attacks sending them flying.

"Gear Stinger…"/"DCD Bomb…"/"Super Shocker…" FanBeemon Commandramon and Tentomon cried out, firing projectiles and volts of electricity at the Gizamon whilst Commandramon took out a grenade and threw it at them.

"This is taking too long." Tai snarled.

"Step aside losers." Chazz snorted as he pushed his way to the front of the group, "Dracmon, you know what to do."

"Sure thing boss." The imp like creature replied jumping off Chazz's shoulder, "Eye of Nightmare…"

The eyes on the palms of Dracmon's hands opened up and hypnotic waves were released from them ensnaring the Gizamon in their spell, that complete the Gizamon began to fight amongst themselves.

"Good thinking Chazz." Tai told his black clad team-mate, "Alright then everyone, let's move out." Just then each of Tai's team was engulfed in their coloured aura.

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GEOGREYMON

MONODRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…VEEDRAMON

SALAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…D'ARCMON

GAOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GAOGAMON

FANBEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…WASPMON

BEARMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GRIZZLYMON

COMMANDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…SEALSDRAMON

DRACMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…SANGALOUPMON

And in a burst of light each of the digimon were replaced by their champion level forms.

"We'd better do the same." Matt told the others as he took out his digivise, fortunately none of them noticed the green aura that was surrounding Mimi.

BIYOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…BIRDRAMON

GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GARURUMON

TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…KABUTERIMON

PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…TOGEMON

GOMMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…IKKAKUMON

PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGEMON

VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…EXVEEMON

WORMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…STINGMON

HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…AQUILAMON

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANKYLOMON

GATOMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO…NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

Each of them then mounted their partners and began either running or flying towards the main academy building which was in pandemonium, the air was thick with panic and cries of fear as people tried to find cover as several digimon launched their attacks. Just then the sound of a roar was heard and from the trees emerged GeoGreymon and Veedramon,

"Mega Burst…"

"Cutter Shoot..."

The two of them launched their attacks which stuck a couple of the attacking enemy. This was followed by the other chosen digimon emerging and engaging the attacking forces. Tai and the other members of the woods and saw the digimon engaging the enemy.

"Ok, looks like GeoGreymon and the others can handle this," Tai said to the others "We should round up everyone we can and get them somewhere safe."

"Good idea, the main building is closest thing here so we can put them up in there." Izzy agreed.

"Hey Tai, if you don't mind I'll go on ahead right now." Joe spoke up, "I might not be a fully qualified doctor yet, but I should be able to help the nurses out."

Tai nodded, the group then split up and went about rounding up everyone and leading them away from the battle going on between the digimon which was not too difficult as they wanted to get away from the giant monsters. The battle however wasn't going too well, although GeoGreymon and the others were more powerful then the invaders it was their sheer numbers that was the annoying thing. Just then the doors of the academy opened and Sheppard and Crowler walked out.

"Chancellor Crowler, what are you doing?" Jaden cried out, "Get back inside, it too dangerous to be out here."

Both Sheppard and Crowler reach into their jacket and to the DD's amazement pulled out a digivise, just then from Sheppard's jacket emerged a white creature with a long body.

"No way, the chancellor and Crowler have digimon?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Nice to see you awake for a change Kudamon." Sheppard said to the white creature.

"Nice see you actually leave your office for once." Kudamon replied, "Seriously Sheppard, it wouldn't hurt for you to get some exercise every once in a while."

If that weren't enough Crowler's duel disk split apart and from it emerged thousands of metal cogs that bunched together into what looked like a much larger cog with what looked like red eyes with another large cog either side of it

. "Greetings Vellian." The digimon told the doctor.

"It's been a while Hagurumon." Crowler replied, he then looked over at Sheppard. "Feels like old times doesn't it Sheppard."

"Indeed it does old friend." Sheppard replied, "What do you think Crowler, think these old timers should lend the youngsters a hand?"

"Let's, after all we are there teachers so who better to show them how it's done." Crowler replied.

KUDAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…REPPAMON

HAGURUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GUARDROMON

Reppamon

Level: Champion  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Exalted Beast Digimon

Beast Fang Crazy Attack Whirling Blade Vacuum Razor Wind

Guardromon

Level: Champion  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Machine Digimon

Guardian Barrage Warning Laser Red Alert

"Whirling Blade…"

"Guardian Barrage…"

The two digimon launched their attacks, Reppamon charged towards a group of smaller digimon and performed a forward roll whilst Guardromon

fired whistling missiles from his forearm launchers. Between them the group of chosen digimon were able to finish off the invading digimon.

"Glad that's over, I need a nap." Tai said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Uh Tai, I would close your eyes just yet." Ken spoke up.

"Why not?" Tai asked.

"Because of that." Ken replied pointing upwards.

Looking up Tai saw a large pink mass swirling in the sky, "Ah what is it now?"

Before anyone could comment the swirling mass began emitting a light that was almost blinding causing everyone to cover their eyes.

* * *

Finally opening his eyes Jaden looked around and discovered that he and Veedramon weren't on Academy Island anymore; instead it looked in some sort of colourful town.

"Hey Jaden." Looking round Jaden saw Mimi and Togemon running towards them.

"Mimi Togemon, are you two ok?" Jaden asked as he and Veedramon ran over to the two girls.

"Yeah, we're fine." Togemon replied, "Although I never thought we'd see this place again."

"What is this place anyway?" Veedramon asked.

"Toy Town, this is the place that Palmon first digivolved to save me from Monzemon who was being controlled by a black gear." Mimi told him.

Before anyone could say anything else a squawk was heard and looking up the foursome saw a large green bird like creature that swooped down towards them.

"It's Parrotmon." Said Togemon.

"Parrotmon?" Jaden checked his D-arc

Parrotmon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Giant Bird Digimon

Sonic Destroyer Static Destroyer Bird Claw

"Wow, this thing sounds nasty." Jaden commenting, he then looked over at Mimi, "You ready?"

Mimi nodded, "Let's do it."

Mimi took out her D-arc and red and green aura's appeared around both her and Jaden a card with their respective crests on them appeared in their hands which they swiped their D-arcs with.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

VEEDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…AEROVEEDRAMON

TOGEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…LILLYMON

In a burst of light the legendary dragon warrior and flower fairy appeared the two of them charged towards Parrotmon.

"Sonic Destroyer…" generating electricity between the two feathers on its head Parrotmon launched an electrical beam at AeroVeedramon and Lillymon who managed to dodged it.

"Nice try Polly." AeroVeedramon taunted, "Our turn, Magnum Crusher…"

"Sun-Crescent Kick…"

Charging his fist with power AeroVeedramon unleashed a devastating punch at Parrotmon whilst Lilliymon charged her body with solar energy and let lose a mighty kick that left a trail of yellow light and flowers behind it, both attacks struck Parrotmon which sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Alright you two, you're doing great." Jaden cheered, "Now finish this thing."

AeroVeedramon dived towards Parrotmon who managed to scramble to its feet,

"Bird Claw…" Parrotmon lashed out using his talons however AeroVeedramon managed to grab both of the bird's hands resulting in a grappling match between the two.

"Static Destroyer…" Without warning Parrotmon fired a blast of blue energy from his beak which struck AeroVeedramon forcing him backwards and crashing into a nearby building.

"You'll pay for that," Lillymon growled, she then flew upwards and crossed her arms over her chest, "Raining Thorns…"

Opens her arms, dozens of poisonous thorns were released which struck Parrotmon who was instantly paralyzed by their toxin.

A loud crashing sound was heard and from the debris of the ruined building emerged AeroVeedramon who launched himself at Parrotmon and tackled it into a nearby building. "This…ends…now. Dragon Impulse…"

"Flower Cannon…"

Two burst of energy in the shape of dragons were released AeroVeedramon's body whilst Lillymon formed her signature weapon and fired a blast of solar energy, the two attack met and wound around one another and struck Parrotmon resulting in an awe inspiring explosion that ripped the birds body apart.

That done the swirling pink mass that appeared in the sky above Duel Academy appeared above and light appeared from it drowned out everything below.

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes and found herself and d'Arcmon in a strange looking city, _'What is this place?'_

"Hey Alexis." Hearing her name Alexis looked round and saw Kari and Yolie along with Gatomon and Aquilamon heading towards her.

"Kari, are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little uneasy about being here." Kari replied.

"Really, how come?" Yolie asked.

"It's just…during my first trip to the digital world this is where I got sick and Tai and Izzy ventured off to try and find medicine for me and we almost killed by Machinedramon."

"I thought this place looked familiar." Gatomon commented, just then the cat like digimon along with the other digimon suddenly tensed up.

"Gatomon, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"We're not alone Kari." Gatomon replied.

Looking around the party saw a figure leaping from one rooftop to the next before landing a few meters away. This digimon was dressed sought of like a belly dance and at first glance could have been mistaken for a person had it not been for her cat like ears twin tails and hands and feet that had rather nasty looking claws attached to them.

"Greetings puny humans." The digimon, her voice sounding like a purr.

"Who are you?" Yolie demanded.

"Oh how rude of me," The cat person said sarcastically, "I am Persiamon."

"Persiamon?" Alexis checked her D-arc.

Persiamon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Beast Man Digimon

Helter Skelter Vampire Wave

"If you think I'm impressed then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you." Alexis said firmly just before her lilac aura surrounded her and grabbed the card that formed before her and swiped it via her D-arc. Kari and Yolie also looked at one another and nodded.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

D'ARCMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…HIPPOGRYPHOMON

AQUILAMON/GATOMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…SILPHYMON

In a flash both ultimate level creatures appeared ready for battle.

"Let's finish this quickly." HippoGryphomon said firmly to Silphymon.

"No problem." Silphymon replied. The pair were about to make their move when to their surprise Persiamon began dancing.

_'What's she doing?'_ Alexis wondered.

"I don't care what you're doing, it won't save you." Silphymon stated before he charged toward Persiamon,

"Try this for size, Static Force…" he then created orb of energy between his hands and fired at Persiamon who gracefully dodged out of the way.

"Sonic Boom…" A loud high pitch shockwave was released from HippoGryhpomon's beak which Persiamon also dodged with ease.

"Ugh, stay still so we can blast you." Silphymon growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Persiamon taunted, "In fact why should I even have to fight when I can just watch the two of you destroy each other."

"What are you talking about, why would we fight each other?" Silphymon demanded. A smirk appeared on Persiamon's lips.

"This is why, Helter Skelter…" Persiamon began dancing again, her movements giving of some sort of hypnotic wave. Watching Silphymon felt his mind clouding over, his will to fight the dancing digimon slip away. Pleased with herself Persiamon slinked over to Siplymon and raised her hands which had two gems set in her palms which glowed momentarily to complete her spell.

"Now then, are ready to carry out my orders?" She asked as she placed a claw under Silphymon's chin.

"Yes mistress, I am your to command." Silphymon replied in a monotone voice.

Persiamon let out a cruel chuckle, "Excellent, now go kill those humans."

"Yes mistress." Silphymon turned round and leapt into the air, "Static Force…"

Creating another energy orb Silphymon then hurled it at the three girls; HippoGryphomon appeared and shielded them from the attack with her body.

"Silphymon, what are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" Yolie demanded.

Persiamon chuckled, "Stupid human, Silphymon is now my willing slave and listens to no one other then myself. Now Silphymon, dispose of these disgusting humans."

"Yes mistress."

Silphymon attacked again and HippoGryphomon did her best to protect Alexis Kari and Yolie, "Come on Silphymon I know you can hear me, you have to fight Persiamon's control over you."

Silphymon didn't seem to hear her and just threw more energy spheres at the winged digimon.

_'Alright I guess I have no choice…'_ HippoGryphomon pounced upon Silphymon, "Heat Wave…"

She launched her signature attack which struck Silphymon point blank, the attack knocked Sliphymon to the ground and caused her to revert back to Gatomon and Hawkmon and breaking Persiamon's spell.

"Oh my how incontinent, you defeated my servant." Persiamon said, sounding miffed, she then licked her lips at HippoGryphomon, "Oh well it's no big deal, after all it seems that you would make a much more of a worthy specimen for me to enchant."

"Back off you witch." Alexis stated as she ran to HippoGryphomon's side, "There's no way you're getting your claws into HippoGryphomon."

Before anyone could say anything else a strange pink appeared and surrounded Kari, "Wh…what's happening?" Kari said confused.

Just then a light began emitting from her pocket where her D3 was, reaching into her pocket she discovered it had turned into a D-arc with a pink ring around the screen. Before anyone could comment on this a card with the crest of light appeared in Kari's hand. Feeling unsure Kari looked over at Alexis who gave a her nod.

_'Ok here goes nothing…'_ taking a deep breath Kari swiped the card through her new digivise.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE.

Gatomon's burst open and a bright light surrounded her body.

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGEWOMON

The light died and the infamous angel digimon stood there, her blond hair reflecting the sun's rays, she looked over at HippoGryphomon and smiled, "Good to see you again HippoGryphomon."

"Likewise." HippoGryphomon replied, the pair turned their focus on Persiamon. "Now what say we take 'Hello Kitty' over there down."

"Sounds good," the wings on Angewomon's glove extended and took the form of her bow and arrow made from holy light formed. "Celestial Arrow…"

She then fired the arrow at Persiamon who dodged out of the way.

"Heat Wave…" HippoGryphomon fired her heat beam which Persiamon also dodged. The two kept firing their attacks which Persiamon just kept dodging however very quickly she found herself pressed against a wall of one of the buildings, both HippoGryphomon and Angewomon smiled.

"Game over kitty cat, Celestial Arrow…"

"Heat Wave…"

The two attacks hit Persiamon in the chest causing her to cry out before reducing her to data shards. Hearing footsteps the two digimon looked round and saw the girls hurrying over to them, Yolie cradling Hawkmon in her arms.

"Angewomon, you and HippoGryphomon were amazing."

"Thank you Kari," Angewomon replied, "Hawkmon, how are you doing."

The small bird looked over at her, "I am fine Angewomon, although I don't mind telling you that that last battle was for the birds."

Everyone laughed at this.

Just then the swirling pink mass that appeared and light appeared from it drowned out everything below.

* * *

Zane opened his eyes and found himself in a forest beside a lake; he knew instantly that he was no longer on Academy Island.

"Hey." Hearing a voice Zane looked round and saw Matt and Garurumon behind him, the Obelisk senior had only spent only a short of amount of time with the blond and he already didn't like him.

But what he noticed that the blond looked to be sort fidgety, "What's with you?"

"I've been here before; this place brings back memories and none of them good." Matt replied. Just then the ground shook,

"What was that?" Matt wondered aloud as both Gaogamon and Garurumon tensed up and began growling. From the trees emerged a large creature with a bulls head and a stange metallic looking object with spikes on it attached where its left hand should be.

"Oh great, it's Minotarumon." Gaogamon growled.

Zane checked his D-arc.

Minotarumon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Beast Man Digimon

Earthquake Drill Bull Fighting Attack

"Earthquake Drill…" Minotarumon let an out a cry before slamming his left hand into the ground with enough force to make it shake.

A dark blue aura appeared around Zane as well as a card in his hand but before he could use it a light appeared from Matt's pocket, "What the…"

Reaching into his pocket he discovered his digivise had become a D-arc with a blue ring around the screen, before Matt could say anything a card with the crest of friendship appeared in his hand. "Wh…what is this?"

"Just do what I do." Zane commanded, he then swiped his card through the slot in his D-arc which Matt copied.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE.

GAOGAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…MACHGAOGAMON

GARURUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…WEREGARURUMON

There was a flash of light which died to reveal both werewolf digimon, both of whom were ready to fight.

"Oh yes, it's good to be back." WereGarurumon commented, flexing his muscles.

"Save the posing for later, let's put this thing down." MacgGaogamon said. The two of them then charged Minotarumon.

"Take this you walking steak dinner, Howling Cannon…"

"Wolf Claw…" The two of them attacked, Gaogmon's sound waves assaulting Minotarumon forcing it backwards. WereGarurmon was about his own attack when to his surprise Minotarumon grabbed a hold of his before hurling him at MachGaogamon, the two of them colliding.

"Earthquake Drill…" Minotarumon delivered another mighty punch that shook the ground as well as deal quite a bit of damage to MachGaogamon and WereGarurumon.

"Bull Fighting Attack…" Lowing its head Minotarumon began charging towards MachGaogamon and WereGarurumon with the intent of skewering them with his horns; however the two werewolf digimon managed to dodge out of the way leaving the charging bull to ram head first into a tree where his horns got stuck.

"This is our chance," MachGaogamon looked over at WereGarurumon, "Let's finish off walking sirloin."

"Sounds like a plan." WereGarurumon replied and the two of them sprang into action. "Winning Knuckle…"

"Garuru Kick…" MachGaogamon's fist and WereGarurumon's foot connected with Minotarumon's back causing the bull like creature to cry out before her was destroyed.

The swirling pink mass that appeared and light appeared from it drowned out everything below.

* * *

Bastion's eyes opened his senses flooded by the sounds of machinery.

"Are you alright?"

Hearing a voice the Ra looked around and found Izzy standing next to him. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"Can't complain, although I can't help but marvel at our choice of location." Izzy replied.

"Why's that?" Bastion asked.

"Let's just say this place is not unfamiliar to me." Izzy said as he remembered the battle with Andromon that caused Tentomon to digivolve for the first time.

The two of them then began walking around until they walked out onto a gantry that over looked a large open space and an open ceiling, and below them was a large serpent creature with eight heads.

"What the hell is that?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"Search me." Bastion replied as he checked his D-arc.

Orochimon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Dragon Digimon  
Ame no Murakumo Infernal Blast

This however might have proved to be a mistake as the noise they were making alerted the eight headed serpent to their presence.

"Infernal Blast..." a huge steam of flames erupted from the creatures centre head at the two boys which they were barely able to avoid.

"Turbo Stinger…"

"Electro Shocker…"

Before Orochimon could attack again he was struck by a beam of energy and an orb of electricity, looking up Bastion and Izzy saw Waspmon and Kabuterimon flying towards them.

"Bastion, there you are. Kabuterimon and I have been looking all over for you two." Waspmon told his partner.

"I appreciate it old friend, but it seems we'll have to cut this reunion short as we other matters to deal with." Bastion replied, a yellow aura then surrounded him and a card appeared in his hand.

Then without warning a purple aura appeared around Izzy and his digivise transformed into a D-arc with a purple ring around the screen as well as a card with the crest of knowledge appeared in his hand.

"Prodigious." The red haired youth commented.

"Indeed, now follow my actions." Bastion said firmly, he then swiped his card through the slot in his D-arc and Izzy followed his example.

DIGIMODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

WASPMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…CANNONBEEMON

KABUTERIMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…MEGAKABUTERIMON

In a flash of light both the giant metallic insect and giant red stag beetle appeared, Orochimon then lashed out with his tail but the pair dodged out of the way.

"Nice try snake wallet." MegaKabuterimon taunted. "Blue Lightning Wave…"

"Sky Rocket Infinity…"

MegaKabuterimon summoned lightning from the sky whilst the silos on CannonBeemon's back opened up and he fired several missiles, both attacks struck Orochimon the lightning and the missiles hitting several of his heads.

"No way, they out most of Orochimon's head but he's still not beaten." Bastion said in disbelief.

Izzy thought for a moment. "Maybe the ones that were hit were just decoys, I bet you anything that the central black head is Orochimon's real head and that's what they need to take out to destroy him."

"Yes, that makes a lot of sense." Bastion replied, he then called out to the two insects, "Did you two get that?"

"Loud and clear." MegaKabuterimon replied, he then turned to CannonBeemon, "Alright what's say we finish this thing off for good?"

"I couldn't agree more." CannonBeemon replied, "Nitro Stinger…"

"Horn Buster…"

A beam of destructive energy was fired from CannonBeemon's cannon whilst a blast of electrical energy was launched from MegaKabuterimon's horn. Both attacks struck Orochimon's black head and he was reduced to data particles.

The pink swirling mass reappeared and light flooded from it engulfing everything.

* * *

Syrus opened his eyes and found himself in the last place he'd either expect or want to wake up in: a cemetery filled with crosses and headstones and a creepy looking church on the horizon.

"Hey, are you ok?" the bluenette heard which was accompanied by someone or something placing their hand on his should which caused Syrus to let out a scream. Nervously looking over his shoulder Syrus to his relief found Joe standing behind him.

"Hey take it easy kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." The taller boy reassured him.

"Sorry, I was afraid you might have been something else." Syrus replied.

Joe couldn't help but be amused by this, it amazed him how much Syrus was like himself on his first trip to the digital world. "Don't worry, I know what you mean. I didn't want to come back here either."

"You've been here before?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, me and Sora got separated from the others and wound up here, let's just say it's an adventure I'd rather forget in a hurry."

Just then the sound of footsteps caught their attention and looking round the pair saw Grizzlymon and Ikkakumon heading towards them,

"Syrus Joe, are you two alright?" Ikkakumon asked.

"Yeah, were fine." Joe replied.

Just then the ground began to shake casuing the stone church to collapse as a large skeletal scorpion creature rose up from the earth.

"What the hell?" Joe wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of it." Syrus replied before checking his D-arc.

SkullScorpiomon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Insectoid Digimon

Poison Pierce Black Out

"Black Out…" a black mist emerged from SkullScorpiomon's mouth which surrounded the small party blocking everything from sight. Whist his prey was blinded the large skeletal scorpion stalked his way over to where the party was and lashed out with the stinger on the end of his tail.

"Poison Pierce…"

Syrus coughed and rubbed his eye, unaware of SkullScorpiomon's stinger headed towards him. Just then he was gabbed and tackled to the ground by Joe before he was impaled.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you I am." Syrus replied as the taller boy helped him up.

That said a blue aura surrounded Syrus's body and a card with his crest on I appeared in his hand, and like the other Joe's digivise transformed into a D-arc, a grey ring around the screen, and a card with the crest of reliability on it.

"Wh…what is this?" Joe wondered aloud.

"I don't know but we don't have time to hash that out right now," Syrus replied, "Just follow my lead." He then scanned the card in his hand and Joe copied his action.

DIGIMODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE.

A large amount of energy was released which cut through SkullScorpiomon's smokescreen.

GRIZZLYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GRAPLEOMON

IKKAKUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…ZUDOMON

The light died and the smokescreen dissipated revealing the lion wrestler and the hammer wielding giant walrus.

"Ah that's better." GrapLeomon commented, he then looked up at Zudomon, "Let's squash this oversized bug."

"Sounds good." Zudomon replied.

SkullScorpiomon was a little take aback by the appearance of the two ultimates but quickly recovered,

"Poison Pierce…" he lashed out with his tail stinger which Zudomon blocked with his hammer.

"Cyclonic Turbine Kick …" GrapLeomon took his turn and slammed his foot into SkullScorpiomon's face and sending it skidding backwards, as it did Zudomon grabbed hold of its tail and threw SkullScorpiomon like a hammer, the skeletal arachnid landing on it back.

"Time to finish you, Zulcan's Hammer…"

"Lion Beast-wave Chop…"

Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground releasing a wave of energy in the shape of an arrow whilst the shin guards on GrapLeomon's suit began spinning creating a mini tornados, the two attack struck SkullScorpiomon reverting his body to data shards.

That done the pink swirling mass returned and released its light.

* * *

Hasselberry opened his eyes and found himself in a strange landscape filled with cliffs and canyons, _'What in Sam Hill is this place?'_

"Hey sergeant." Hearing a voice the military nut looked about and saw Sealsdramon as well as EX-Veemon and Stingmon headed towards him.

"Sealsdramon, good to see you soldier." Hasselberry greeted his partner, "But why are those two with you?"

"We got separated from Davis and Ken." Stingmon explained, "We were looking for them when we ran into Sealsdramon and he agreed to help us look for them."

Hasselberry smiled "Would expect nothin less, but enough of that. We gotta find those two missin privets, no tellin what's lurkin about here."

He then took out his D-arc and activated the scanner function in hopes of picking up a signal from the two missing DD's digivises, after a minute of searching two blips appeared on the screen.

"Alright, I think you found them." Stingmon commented, "According to your digivise they should be about 200 yards from here."

"Alright then solider, let's move out."

The foursome headed off following the direction of Hasselberry's D-arc, soon enough they reached a steep ledge that led down into a canyon below. Looking down into the party saw both Davis, who was standing with his back turned to them, and Ken, who was sitting down with his back pressed against the wall, below them.

"Hey down there." Hassleberry yelled catching both younger boys' attention.

"Hey Ken check it out, it's that dinosaur guy." Davis told his companion.

"I can see that." Ken replied, he tried to get up but instead let out a grunt of pain before giving up.

"Are you two alright?" Hassleberry called out.

"Fraid not, Ken's done something to his leg and is in pain." Davis yelled back.

Hassleberry frowned, "Alright you two stay put, we'll be right down."

That said both Hassleberry and Sealsdramon leapt off the top of the ledge, Sealsdramon then grabbed hold of his partner and drew his knife and drove it to the wall and slid down towards Davis and Ken whilst EX-Veemon and Stingmon flew down. His feet touching the ground Hasselberry ran over to Ken and checked his leg.

"So tell me, how bad is it?" Ken asked.

"It ain't too bad, it's just a sprain." Hasselberry replied.

"Wow, are you a doctor?" Davis asked.

"Nah, let's just say I got some experience when it comes to leg injuries." Hasselberry replied, he then grabbed Kens arm and lifted him onto his back. "Alright soldiers let's move out."

The six of them set off set off, after walking for a few minutes they exited the canyon and found themselves in a wide open space, they were about to continue when the ground shook and from the ground emerged a large green dragon like creature with a mace attached to the end of its tail as well as growth sticking out of its back that might at one point been wings but now resembled club like arms.

"What the hell…" Davis exclaimed.

Hasselberry checked his D-arc.

Groundramon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Earth Dragon Digimon

Scrapless Claw Megaton Hammer Crush Giga Crack

The Groundramon let out a cry before swinging the mace on its tail at the party, Hasselberry grabbed Davis and dived for the ground the spiked weapon sailing over them.

"Alright, that does it, this over grown pair of boots is asking for it." He then passed Ken over to Davis as he got up, "Take him willya."

Taking a few steps forwards Hasselberry's eyes transformed into feral slits as a green aura appeared around him and a card with his crest symbol on it appeared in his other hand. He then let out a yell.

DIGIMODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

Davis and Ken glanced at one another and nodded before taking out their D-3's.

SEALSDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…TANKDRAMON

EXVEEMON/STINGMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…PAILDRAMON

There was a burst of light and both ultimate level digimon appeared, ready to battle.

"Sarge, permission to engage the enemy." Tankramon called out.

"Permission granted soldier." Hasselberry replied.

"Don't worry you two, I'll take care of this." Paildramon told Davis and Ken,

"Alright you giant overgrown lizard you may be bigger than I am, but I AM A MON!" Paildramon cried out driving his fist into Groundramon's scaly face however this did little more than annoy Groundramon.

"Scrapless Claw…" the giant dragon swiped at Paildramon with the 'arms' on its back and managed to capture the hybrid creature.

"Gatling Blast…" Before Groundramon could crush Paildramon Tankdramon opened fire causing Groundramon to release Paildramon.

"Sting Strike…" Similar to Stingmon a pair of purple spikes extended from Paildramon's gauntlets, he then swooped down towards Groundramon and struck the large creature.

"Megaton Hammer Crush…" the green dragon retaliated by swinging its maced tail which struck Tankdramon in the chest forcing him backwards.

"Tankdramon, are you alright soldier?" Hasselberry called out.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Tankdramon replied, he then glared at Groundramon,

"Alright, you're asking for it." He then charged at the green dragon as quickly as his treads could carry him. Groundramon growled and lunged at Tankdramon with its wing claws only for Tankdramon to intercept them.

Tankdramon heaved the large dragon off the ground before using his treads to start spinning, once he'd done this a few times he let go throwing Groundramon like a hammer.

"This ends now you big freak," Paildramon yelled, the guns on his hips rotated and unleashed a hailstorm of energy bullets each of them striking Groundramon. "Desperado Blaster…"

"Striper Cannon…" Tankdramon fired off one of his missiles; it stuck Groundramon which in an explosion that lit up the sky.

Again the pink swirling mass appeared in the sky which letting out its light that swallowed up everything.

* * *

Opening his eyes Chazz found himself self surrounded by colour. _'What the, this place looks like a giant kiddies play pen.'_

Climbing onto Sangalupmon's back the pair began walking around, the area was filled with what looked like giant colourful blocks and what looked like small cradles covered the ground. Eventually the pair found a sign,

_'Primary Village, the village of new life…'_ Chazz then looked about, 'I gotta say for a '_village of new life' it's not exactly lively.'_

"Well look who it is." Hearing a voice Chazz looked about and saw TK Cody and their digimon headed towards his and his partner.

"Hey there emo boy, nice pooch." TK sneered.

"Watch it Blondie." Chazz retorted as he slid off Sangalupmon's back.

"Alright that's enough." Angemon spoke up; he then turned TK, "What is up with you TK, why are you acting this way?"

TK didn't say anything, he grunted so crossed his arms and pouted.

Before anyone could say anything else Sangaloupmon began growling,

"What's up Sangaloupmon?" Chazz asked.

"Something out there and its close." Sangaloupmon replied. it was then the sound of gunfire was heard but fortunately the digimon were able to get their partners to safety.

"What the hell was that?" Cody exclaimed.

"I don't know but were about to find out." Angemon replied as a figure jumped from the top of one of giant blocks.

Chazz Cody and all three digimon stared at their opponent who was dressed in a blue pin striped suit, had long white hair that followed from the back of his black hood shaped like a cat's head and carried a knife in his right hand and a machinegun in his left.

"What the hell?" Chazz exclaimed, he then immediately checked his D-arc.

Astamon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Man Digimon

Hellfire Maverick

"Greeting little digidestined," Astramon told the group before raising his gun at them, "Just so know it's nothing personal. Hellfire…"

He then fired off a volley from his gun at the party, Sangaloupmon grabbed Chazz by the collar of his coat and dragged him behind one of the large block, Ankylomon used his armored body to shield Cody and Angemon used his staff to deflect the bullets away from TK. From behind the block Chazz peered out at the sight of Astramon unleashing more of his ammunition.

"Man, this guy doesn't kid around." He muttered to himself.

"May I suggest we even up the playing field?" Sangaloupmon suggested.

"You may, and I'm one step ahead of you." He took out his D-arc his grey aura appearing around him and his crest card in his hand.

DIGIMODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

SANGALOUPMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…MATADORAMON

In a flash the brightly dressed sword dancer appeared ready for battle.

"Matadoramon, get out there and show that gun toting nut what we think of guys in suits." Chazz told his partner.

"My pleasure." Matadoramon replied.

Back with the battle Astramon was engaged in battle with Angemon.

"Hand of Fate…" the angelic being fired a beam of holy energy at Astramon who dodged out of the way.

"Maverick…" his foot glowing with dark energy Astramon delivered a mighty kick to Angemon's midsection that sent him to the sprawling. Astramon pointed his gun at the downed angel but before he could pull the trigger something knocked him backwards and winding him. Looking up Astramon found Matadoramon before him, scowling Astramon lunged at Matadoramon with his knife who blocked it with his many rapiers.

"Thousand Arrow…" Matadoramon launched several blades however Astramon dodged out of the way and began running with Matadoramon chasing after him. Whilst this was going on Angemon was getting back on his feet.

"Hey Angemon." Looking round the angel saw Ankylomon headed towards him,

"Are you ok?" The dinosaur like creature asked.

"I've been better." Angemon replied. "We'd better DNA digivolve, I doubt Matadoramon could handle that guy by himself."

Hearing this Cody looked over at TK,

"Alright, I guess." TK sighed sounding uninterested. The pair took out their D-3's.

ANGEMON/ANKYLOMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…SHAKKOUMON

In a flash the two digimon combined to create Shakkoumon, a creature molded in the image of the shakoukidoguu. The giant turned his gaze towards the battle between Astramon and Matdoramon and fired a beam of red energy from his eyes, "Justice Beam…"

Noticing the red beam both Mataroramon and Astramon were able to avoid the attack.

"Thousand Arrow…" Matadoramon launched more blades at Astramon who skillfully blocked them with his knife.

"Maverick…" Astramon then charged up his foot with dark energy and nailed Matadoramon in the chest.

"Hellfire…" He then pointed his gun at Shakkoumon and opened fire, although powerful due to his size Shakkoumon was not the most agile of digimon and was unable to avoid the bullets.

"Shakkoumon, are you alright?" Cody cried out.

"Don't worry about me Cody, just try and stay safe." Shakkoumon replied. "Kachina Bombs…"

The hole on Shakkoumon's waist opened up and several clay disks were launched from it, again however Astramon was able to avoid the attack and get out o range before the disks exploded.

"Damn it, this isn't working…" Shakkoumon cured, he then turned his head to look over at Matadoramon, "Matadoramon, we can't keep going on like this. The only way we can beat Astramon is to combine our forces."

"Ugh, as much as I hate to admit it your right." Matadoramon replied, "Very well let us combine our efforts."

With that Matadoramon once more charged at Astramon who fired his gun at him but was able to dodge the bullets.

"Justice Beam…" Shakkoumon fired another red energy at Astramon who avoided it.

"Nice try you two, however you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to even scratch me." Astramon said in a cockily. "Is that so." Hearing a voice Astramon looked round and saw Matadoramon standing behind him.

"Butterfly Trumpet Kick…" Not giving the gangster digimon a chance to react Matadoramon drove his foot into Astramon chest sending him smashing into one of the giant blocks, he then followed this up by launching several of his blades which embedded themselves in Astramon's arms and legs pinning him to the block.

"This ends now, Thousand Arrow…"

"Justice Beam…" both Matadoramon and Shakkoumon launched their attacks, their combined efforts reverting Astramon to data shards. Once again the pink swirling mass reappeared in the sky and unleashed its light.

* * *

Opening his eyes Tai looked around at his surroundings and also finding GeoGreymon behind him, _'Oh no, not this place.'_

With a grunt GeoGreymon opened his eyes and got to his feet, "Tai, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." GeoGreymon then looked around, "Is this…"

"Yeah." Tai repleid. Just then the sound of groaning caught the pairs attention and looking round the two of them saw someone lying on the ground, a certain red haired someone. _'Sora…'_

Running over to Sora's side Tai began checking her to see if she was unharmed. "Sora, Sora please wake up."

Slowly Sora's eyes opened and found both Tai and GeoGreymon above her. "Tai…GeoGreymon…"

Taking a moment to allow herself to shake the cobwebs loose Sora sat up, she glanced over at Tai and the memories of their last argument returned, the harsh words the two of them exchanged as well as. What she wasn't aware of was that Tai was also feeling the same way, the memory of their last conversation coupled with the guilt of just up and leaving had left him unsure of what to do or say next so it was kinda fortunate for them that a cry was heard over head and looking up the trio saw Birdramon headed towards them.

"Sora, are you alright?" Birdramon asked as she touched down.

"I'm alright Birdramon." Sora replied, she then looked over at Tai but to her disappointment found he had his back turned to her. There was a small uncomfortable silence when GeoGremon spotted something overhead, Head's up people, something's headed right for us." "I wonder what it is?" Sora wondered aloud.

"I don't know but it appears to be moving pretty fast." Tai replied, squinting his eyes in order to get a better look at what was headed towards them, when the object got a little closer Tai could make out its shape, _'Oh shit…'_ "EVERBODY HIT THE DIRT!!"

Before anyone could ask Tai what the meaning, the brunette dashed towards Sora and tackled her to the ground, and just in time as the object in question turned out to be a missile which struck the stadium wall and resulted in a very large explosion.

"What the hell was that?" GeoGreymon exclaimed as he removed himself from a small pile of debris that covered him.

"Sora, are you ok?" Tai asked the red head underneath him.

Slowly Sora's eyes fluttered open and saw Tai leaning over her, "Tai…"

"Err guys, we've got company." Birdramon spoke up. Looking up the foursome saw a grey skinned serpentine like creature with a pair of metallic wings attached to its back. "Gigadramon." Tai snarled, he then checked his D-arc.

Gigadramon

Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon

Genocide Gear Guilty Claw Giga Heat Giga Byte Wing

Getting up Tai looked down at Sora and told her to stay down, seconds later a cloud of orange energy surrounded him body and a card with the crest of courage in his hand which he swiped through the slot in his D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

GEOGREYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…RISEGREYMON

There was a burst of light and RiseGreymon appeared, the evening light reflecting off his armor and weapon, the jets on RiseGreymon's back roared into life and he sped towards Gigadramon.

"Genocide Gear…" Gigadramon fired several missiles at RiseGreymon who responded with his own attack.

"Trident Revolver…" raising his weapon RiseGreymon fired three bullets from it each one intercepting the missiles. That done he continued his path towards Gigadramon.

"Alright you metal freak, feel the power of the Spock Chop…" RiseGreymon raised his arm and brought it down in a chopping motion down on Gigadramon's head.

* * *

AN: Sorry just have to take a moment. Star Trek, friken awesome.

* * *

"Guilty Claw…" Gigadramon's responded to this by ramming one of his armoured hands into RiseGreymon's stomach, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Sora come on, help me digivolve so I can help RiseGreymon." Birdramon told her partner.

Sora took out her digivise and tried to focus her partner digivolving. However instead of the warm feeling she usually felt during the process she felt something else, it was like a hand was wrapped around her neck and was squeezing.

"I…I can't, I can't…" she choked out.

"Sora, what is it? What's wrong?" Tai cried out.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it." Sora replied. _'What is this, why do I feel this way? Whatever it is it feels like it's crushing me…'_

She suddenly found herself back in that dark place, this time the mist was heavier and seemed to be choking her whilst the coldness of place seemed to cut into her like a thousand tiny blades.

"Sora get a grip." Tai dashed over and clamped his hands on her shoulders.

Just then a groaning sound was heard warning them that Gigadramon was preparing to attack again.

Knowing she couldn't just stand there Birdramon took flight and flew above the grey metallic creature, "Fire Flapping…"

Flapping hard Birdramon released a stream of flames from her wings which scorched Gigadramon's armor, but aside from that the floating missile platform didn't even seem to notice.

"Giga Byte Wing…" Gigadramon launched himself towards Birdramon and struck her with his wings.

"Genocide Gear…" Gigadramon fired off some more missiles, several of which struck Birdramon in the chest causing her to fall whilst one sped towards Tai and Sora.

"Sora come one, we have to move." Tai told his female companion, he tugged to her arm to lead her away however Sora didn't move. She just sat there, her silent tears falling from her blank eyes.

"Sora, Sora…" Tai grabbed a hold of her again, "Sora, what's wrong we have to go. Sora, Sora." _'Goddamn it what's wrong with her, does she want to die.'_

The sound of the missile got closer and still Sora did not move, panic and desperation pulsing through him Tai did the only thing he could think of (despite knowing how suicidaly stupid it was) he leapt on top of Sora to shield her with his own body.

The instant he did that Sora's eyes widened, in her world the mist surrounding her quickly dissipated and were replaced by flames which burned away the cold, from the flames emerged the familiar guy who came over and wrapped his arms around her a feeling of warmth and safety spreading through her.

Back in the outside world the missile was still headed towards the pair, just seconds from connecting with them a black aura appeared from Tai's body and wrapped itself around the two of them creating a dome, the missile connected with the barrier which somehow swallowed up the resulting explosion. As if that wasn't enough the aura began to rise and churn changing its shape till it took the form of the head torso and wings of a dragon which opened its jaws and released the energy from the explosion and fired it at Gigadramon. Its job done the black aura began to dissipate and was replaced by orange and crimson which radiated from Tai and Sora's bodies.

At the same time this was happening Birdramon was still plummeting to the ground when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her. "Don't worry I got you."

Hearing a voice she glanced over her shoulder to find RiseGreymon behind her, his jets keeping them both floating in midair.

Blinking Sora found Tai leaning over her, his face full of relief, "Sora, your ok."

"Tai…" just then a light began to glow from Sora's hand and the pair watched as Sora's digivise morphed into a D-arc with a red ring around its screen and a card with the crest of love in the other.

Sora stared at the devise, her eyes wide in shock, she then looked up at Tai how gave her a small smile. Tai then pulled her to her feet and then moved so he was positioned behind her before taking her hands into his own. Sora gasped at this however the shock from his actions were quickly vanished, the feelings she had felt before, that feeling of hopelessness and suffocation, disappeared and were replaced by a feeling of warmth and security.

She allowed Tai to guide her movements, as they slashed the card through the slot in the side of her new D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

Birdramon's body began glowing; knowing what to do RiseGreymon released her from his embrace.

BIRDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GARUDAMON

In an instant Birdramon vanished and was replaced by her ultimate stage.

"It's been a while Garudamon." RiseGreymon commented.

"That it has," Garudamon replied, "It's good to be back."

The pair then focused on Gigadramon.

"Ok you rusty tin can, get this through metal skull is you can," Garudamon, "No matter what you do or what you throw at us you can't win. In the end you're just some mindless drone acting on another's orders. Sora, Tai, RiseGreymon and myself on the other hand, our hearts are filled with a courageous love that can never be diminished or conquered."

"What she said." RiseGreymon added. The two of them then charged towards Gigadramon.

"Genocide Gear…"

"Trident Revolver…" Gigadramon fired off some more missiles which RiseGreymon countered with his own attack allowing Garudamon to unleash one of her own.

"Phoenix Claw…" Her first glowing with fiery energy, Garudamon unleashed a devastating punch that knocked Gigadramon out of the air and smashing into a wall.

"Time to finish you off, Wing Blade…"

"Rising Destroyer…"

Garudamon's body glowed with a fiery red energy which she used to summon a flaming phoenix-like entity that she sent flying at Gigadramon whilst RiseGreymon opened fire with the twelve guns on his wings and chest. The combined assault ripped through Gigadramon's body and reduced him to data shards.

That done the pink mass reappeared in the sky which revealed its light to swallow up everything below.

* * *

The light faded and all 18 DD's plus their digimon opened their eyes and found themselves back at Duel Academy.

"Are all of you alright?" looking round they saw Sheppard and Crowler headed towards them.

"Yeah, we're all accounted for." Izzy replied.

"Not quite, we got a man who needs medical attention." Hasselberry spoke up as he and Davis set Ken on the ground where Joe could take a look at his leg.

"Hmm seems your right Hasselberry, it's just a sprain, it's not serious. Just make sure not to put too much stress on it."

"Sora!" hearing a voice both Tai and Sora see Matt staring at them a confused look on his face which turns into a glare, it is then Sora remembers that Tai is still holding onto her. The two boy glared at one another for a few moments until Tai released his hold on Sora, the red head instantly missing the feeling of his embrace; he then walked over to where Jaden was whilst Matt came over and wrapped his arms round her.

_'This is weird, Matt's my boyfriend and yet why don't I feel the same way as when Tai held me?'_

Sheppard walked over to where Tai and Jaden were, "What happened?"

"Not entirely sure, one moment we're the next we're someplace else." Tai replied.

"Uh guys I don't think our problems are over yet." Jaden pointed out, pointing up indicating that the pink swirling mass was still there.

"Ah great, what else could it send our way?" Tai wondered aloud, what happened next made him wish he'd kept his mouth shut. Something that looked like a comet emerged the mass and feel towards the south side of the island.

"What was that?" Sheppard asked.

"No idea." Tai replied, he then reached into his blazer and took out his old spy glass, the same one he'd had on him on his first trip to the digital world. Pressing it to his eye Tai looked southwards and saw a large smoking hole directly south of them, just then he saw the outline of soothing rising out of the hole.

After about a minute of trying he managed to get a clear image at what was headed towards them and the sight made his blood run cold. "Oh no. Not him, anyone but him."

"Tai, what is it?" Sora asked. Tai lowered the spy glass, he then told them who's he'd seen and made the red head instantly regret asking, "Piedmon."

* * *

AN And with that chapter 18 is finally fini. I know its been a while but now uni is over and I'll hopfully get more time to devote to my writting. If you don't understand Paildramon's "I am a Mon" thing check out Linkara at That guy with the glasses .com. On a side note its June and my birthday is only a few days away, I'm gonna be 24 years old and I can already feel my joints going stiff my hair is turning grey and I already put an order in for a zimmer frame, also a new chapter of Birthday Suprise should be up very soon. Any that's me done, remember to send your comments and I'll be back as soon as I can.


	20. Heart of the Warrior pt 3

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts_

* * *

_

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 20: Heart of the Warrior pt 3

Tai reached into his blazer and took out his old spy glass, pressing it to his eye he looked at the large smoking hole and saw the outline of soothing rising out of the hole. After about a minute of trying he managed to get a clear image at what was headed towards them and the sight made his blood run cold. "Oh no. Not him, anyone but him."

"Tai, what is it?" Sora asked.

Tai lowered the spy glass, he then told them who's he'd seen and made the red head instantly regret asking, "Piedmon."

All the original DD's stared at the brunette, their eyes wide and a chill running their spines. Although never having encountered the crazed clown both Jaden and Davis's teams had heard enough about him to know that this was a big deal. Jaden took out his D-arc.

Piedmon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Wizard Digimon  
Trump Sword Clown Trick Final Spell

"This is very very bad." The Slifer commented.

"Ah what's everyone so worked up about?" Davis asked, he then turned to Paildramon and took out his D-3, "Paildramon lets go."

"Young man stop," Sheppard ordered, "You can't unleashed Imperialdramon here."

"Why not?" Davis asked, "Imperialdramon's got enough firepower to take that clown out."

"Yes, and wipe out all life on this island in the process." Crowler pointed out.

Davis eye grew as large as dinner plates at the professor's statement, "Ok, bad idea."

"Then I guess it's up to Tai and me to deal with him." Matt comment, he then turned to his friend, "Tai, you ready?"

Tai didn't look at him, "Agumon can't go mega anymore."

"What?" Matt exclaimed.

"Ever since Agumon got his new evolutionary line he hasn't been able to become WarGreymon again."

Matt stared at Tai's back, "Then I guess its up to me now."

He looked over at his partner and nodded; WereGarurumon then reverted back to Gabumon and the screen of Matt's D-arc flared into life.

GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…METALGARURUMON

In an instant Gabumon had become the mechawolf creature. Alexis checked her D-arc.

MetalGarurumon

Level: Mega  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Android Digimon  
Metal Wolf Claw: Fires a blast of icy breath from his mouth. Ice Wolf Bite Giga Missile Metal Wolf Snout

"Well isn't this a precious sight." A voice caught all their attention and found Piedmon standing not too far away from them, "The digibrats all together in one place and I see you've bought some new friends along as well."

Tai scowled, "Chancellor, Crowler. Take Ken and get inside."

"Excuse me, who do you think your giving orders to?" Crowler demanded, even though he was putting on a brave face when his instincts were telling him to run.

"Tai, I'm alright I can still fight." Ken insisted.

"Ken I know you wanna help but you're hurt and if you do you could just injure yourself further, and if that happens then you're no use to anyone." Tai explained his word a little harsher than necessary but now was not the time to sugar coat things.

He then looked over at Crowler and Sheppard, "As for you two, the reason I'm telling you to step back is because you might need to take over in case we fail."

Understanding Sheppard nodded, "Alright, come one Crowler. This is their fight." He then moved to support Ken. The trio headed inside the building, their digimon reverted back to rookies and followed.

"Well isn't that touching." Piedmon said in a snide tone, "However this place is a little cramped, so let's move this fight to somewhere more roomy."

The clown digimon flicked his wrists and from seemingly nowhere appeared thousands of playing cards that whip around the DD's and their partners like a blizzard.

"Argh, what's going on?" Jaden groaned as he shielded his eyes.

"I don't know, I can't see." Alexis replied.

After what seemed like ages the cards vanished and the party found themselves on the slop's of the volcano.

"Ahh, much better." Piedmon commented, he then reached behind him and drew two of his swords, "Let's begin shall we."

"Let's." Matt replied, he then looked over at his partner, "MetalGarurumon, sick em."

"With pleasure." MetalGarurumon replied with a growl. He then lunged at Piedmon, "Ice Wolf Bite…"

Several panels on his body opened up to reveal hidden weapons which were fired at Piedmon most of which missed their target freezing whatever they hit. Piedmon smirked as he used his swords to slice at the missiles that managed to lock onto him.

"Metal Wolf Snout…" Growling the cybernetic wolf fired several energy beams from the four laser sites on his snout. Again Piedmon used his swords to deflect each of them.

With a roar MetalGarurumon lunged at Piedmon, the clown produced some more cards and threw them each of them attaching themselves to MetalGarurumon's body. Piedmon then snapped his fingers and the cards attached to MetalGarurumon's body exploded knocking him to the ground.

Paildramon sprung into action, and began firing with his hip mounted weapons, "Desperado Blaster…" Piedmon used his sword to expertly deflect each of the shots.

"Celestial Arrow…" Angewomon took this opportunity to fire off one of her holy arrows, however the clown deflected it as easily as he had Paildramon's attack sending it back at Angewomon and striking her and would have crashed into the ground had Paildramon not caught her.

"Angewomon, are you alright?" Paildramon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angewomon replied although grunting in pain.

"Oh isn't that sweet." Piedmon said, a sickening smile spread across his face, "Now kiddies it's my turn. There's nothing up my sleeves, or is there. Clown Trick…"

A rope made of handkerchiefs tied together emerged from both of Piedmon's sleeves wrapping themselves around Paildramon and Angewomon making them look like colourful mummies. Laughing Piedmon then lunged at the bound pair with his swords, "Trump Sword…"

Throwing his two blades they cut through the colourful bonds that held the two helpless digimon and caused them to revert back to Gatomon, Veemon and Wormmon, the two swords magically reappearing in Piedmon's hands.

Chuckling Piedmon slowly began walking towards the DD's, kicking the three unconscious creatures he'd just defeated out of the way as he did, "So kiddies, who's next?"

Hawkmon began struggling in Yolie's arms. "Hawkmon, what are you doing?" Yolie asked.

"Yolie, you have to let me go. I just can't sit back and watch as my friends get cut down like this." The bird digimon told her.

Reluctantly Yolie let her partner go who then quickly digivolved back into Aquilamon. "Here I come you crazed clown." Aquilamon cried as he dived down from the sky, "Blast Ring…"

A sharp cry was released from his beak firing a ray of rings at Piedmon which struck Piedmon who didn't even flinch and brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Grand Horn…" diving downwards Aquilamon's horns began gathering energy making them turn red and made to ram into Piedmon with them.

Piedmon however simply grabbed hold of them and tossed Aquilamon aside, "Is that all, how boring."

"Justice Beam…"

"Horn Buster…"

"Zulcan's Hammer…"

"Flower Cannon…"

"Wing Blade…"

Shakkakumon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon and Garudamon each launched their attacks in hopes that Piedmon would not be able to dodge all of them however they underestimated just how nimble the jester was as he either skilfully dodged or blocked each of their attacks.

"I grow bored of this; tell me that this isn't all you've got?" Piedmon demanded, he then turned his gaze on Garudamon, "Clown Trick…."

From the ground emerged large pieces of rock that formed around Garudamon like a cage.

"What the, let me out of here." Garudamon demanded, slamming her fists against the bars.

"That right, sing birdie sing." Piedmon howled with laughter, he then his focus on MegaKabuterimon Zudomon and Lillymon, "Clown Trick…" a cloud of smoke kicked up and when it died all three were caught in a giant spider's web.

He then looked over at Shakkakumon, "And now for you, the walking tea set. Seriously you are the most ridiculous digimon I've ever seen."

"Justice Beam…" Shakkakumon fired off twin red beams from its eyes at Piedmon who vanished and reappeared,

"Too slow. Trump Sword…" Piedmon lashed out with his sword seemingly cutting Shakkakumon down the middle reverting the mutant digimon back into Patamon and Armadillomon. Piedmon smirked, hearing a growl he looked over his shoulder and saw MetalGarurumon leap towards him. Without even batting an eyelid he grabbed one of MetalGarurumon's legs and threw his to the ground.

"Final Spell…" The jester conquered up a sonic blast that he unleashed striking the fallen and captured digimon strong enough it sent them flying backwards and reverted Garudamon Lillymon MegaKabuterimon Zudomon Aquilamon and MetalGarurumon back into Biyomon Palmon Tentomon Gommamon Hawkmon and Gabumon.

The force of the blast knocked the small digimon backwards, Biyomon flew until she hit something which turned out to be RiseGreymon's hand, raising his gun arm RiseGreymon fired off several shots, "Trident Revolver…"

Smirking Piedmon dodged the three bullets fired from RiseGreymon's gun, as he did AeroVeedramon and HippoGryphomon appeared and launched their own attacks.

"Dragon Impulse…"

"Heatwave…"

Piedmon was able to avoid HippoGryphomon's attack easily however AeroVeedramon's was more problematic.

"Gatling Blast…" Tankdramon opened fire however Piemon was able to deflect each shot with his swords.

"Nitro Stinger…" Cannonbeemon fired a shot from his cannon that failed to hit Piedmon but did kick up a load of dust.

"Is this all you have? You fools are pathetic and your precious angel isn't here to save you this time." Piedmon said in a snide tone, he then began cackling and was so busy doing so he didn't notice GrapLeomon and MachGaogamon rushing towards him until it was too late

"Cyclonic Turbine Kick…"

"Winning Knuckle…"

GrapLeomon's foot slammed into Piedmon's gut and MachGaogamon's fist into his face knocking him to the ground. Snarling Piedmon swiped at MachGaogamon and GrapLeomon only to be intercepted by Matadoramon.

"Angels, who need um." MachGaogamon said a wide smirk spread across his face. The two then began trading blows and parrying one another.

"Butterfly Trumpet Kick..." Matadoramon lashed out and swiped out with the blades attached to his feet which managed to catch Piedmon creating a large tear in his tunic.

"You'll pay for that." Piedmon snarled, he then went to strike at Matadoramon when RiseGreymon, his rocket engines blazing, appeared grabbed hold of the jester digimon and rose up into the air before swooping downwards again and slammed Piedmon into the mountain at the back of the main academy building.

"Alright, way to go guys." Jaden cheered as he and the others headed over to where RiseGreymon and touched down.

"Attaboy, RiseGreymon." Tai said a smile on his face.

"This is incredible." Joe said, "These new digimon are really holding their own against Piedmon."

"I know, according to my analysis these new digimon are more powerful than ours were when we fought Myotismon." Izzy replied, his palmtop open in his hand.

Matt quickly glanced over at the red head before turning his focus to Tai's back, _'More powerful…Tai, what is it you've been up to?'_

The party soon reached the area that RizeGreymon and Piedmon were fighting in, they had moved from the mountain to the forest that surrounded it only to find all the foliage and vegetation were now gone. Piedmon's costume was burned and charged and his mask now had several cracks running down it.

"I must say you're rather annoying for a museum exhibit." Piedmon spat.

"I aim to please freak." RiseGreymon replied, he then raised his gun and pointed at Piedmon.

The sound of footsteps caught the pair's attention and looking over saw the others headed towards them. "Bout time you got here." RiseGreymon said jokily.

"Hey, can't let you have all the fun." AeroVeedramon replied, "Magnum Crusher…"

The dragon digimon's fist began glowing with power and aimed a punch at Piedmon who only just managed to dodge.

"Sonic Boom…" HippoGryphomon unleashed a high pitched sound wave from her beak causing the clown to cover him ears, this distracted him long enough from notice MachGaogamon flying towards him.

"Gaoga Tornado…" the mechanicely enhanced lupus flew around Piedmon in a spiral pattern creating a large funnel of wind.

"Sky Rocket Infinity…"

"Striper Cannon…"

Cannonbeemon and Tankdramon launched their missiles which entered the tornado; the pressure it was creating was what kept Piedmon from escaping and could do nothing to escape the resulting explosion.

"Ha, take that clown. You get sluggish in your old age or what." Jaden cheered.

The smoke from the explosion dissipated revealing Piedmon was still standing there. "Oh man, he's still standing." Syrus squeaked.

"This stinks, what's it gonna take to finally put this guy down?" Hasselberry growled.

Piedmon spat at the ground and a mixture of saliva blood as well as two of his teeth hit the ground, "You brats, I'll teach you to defy me."

The clown reached into his sleeve and from it produced another giant handkerchief and threw it above the chosen digimon.

"Oh no you don't clown, Rising Destroyer…" "Dragon Impulse…"

RiseGreymon and AeroVeedramon fired off their respective attacks blasting at the handkerchief, the individual energies burned the cloth however to everyone shock dozens of paper chains emerged from the burned pieces.

"What in the name of Sam Hill is going on?" Hasselberry said.

All the digimon tried their best to either destroy or evade the chains however the only ones who were able to get away from them were RiseGreymon and AeroVeedramon.

Smirking Piedmon snapped his fingers and the paper chains changed into confetti which blinded the captured digimon from view and when it settled all of them had been reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Final Spell…" Piedmon unleashed another shockwave the force of which knocked the party of rookies.

"Oh is this a sorry sight." Piedmon said as he slowly walked towards his victims, drawing two of his swords, "Maybe I should just put you all out of your misery."

Just then a shot rang out followed by a large boom and Piedmon round and saw both RiseGreymon and AeroVeedramon behind him.

"Don't even think about touching them." RiseGreymon growled pointing his weapon at Piedmon.

"Those are some pretty big words coming from such an obsolete creature; you couldn't defeat me when you were a mega so what makes you think you can take me now." Piedmon said smugly, "Even with your lizard friend over there, you're still no match for me. I was defeated last time only because you little group got lucky."

Piedmon vanished and reappeared above the pair of digimon, "Trump Sword…" He then hurled his swords at the pair; AeroVeedramon was slashed across his shoulder whilst RiseGreymon was grazed just above his eye.

At the same moment both Tai and Jaden let out a cry of pain, Jaden clamped his hand to his left shoulder whilst Tai clamped his hand over his right eye.

"Jaden Tai, are you alright?" Alexis asked, however neither of the responded. Something began seeping through the boys fingers, something red warm and sticky. Tai, gingerly, removed his hand revealing a nasty looking gash above his eyes that had large amounts of blood.

From above Piedmon noticed this, _'Well isn't this interesting…'_

The clown hurled his swords at AeroVeedramon and RiseGreymon, the blades cutting into their flesh and the same wounds would show up on both Tai and Jaden's bodies.

"Clown Trick…" Piedmon produced another giant handkerchief and threw it over both of them before pulling it away revealing them to be bound by large chains.

"And now the curtain falls, Final Spell…" Piedmon fired another shockwave which shattered the chains and caused both RiseGreymon and AeroVeedramon back into Agumon and Monodramon as they crashed into the ground.

"Agumon!" Tai cried out, he and went to try and go over to his partner when he felt something holding him back and looking over he saw it was Kari.

"Tai, don't go." The younger Yagami pleaded.

"Kari, let me go." Tai snarled, he then used her moment of shock to wrench his arm out of her grip and made his way over to his fallen partner whilst Jaden did the same.

"Agumon, are you alright?" Tai cried out when he reached his partners side however the lizard like digimon made no reply. On the other side Jaden was also trying to rouse his partner.

"Monodramon, Monodramon say something." Jaden pleaded, he shook the purple lizard and Tai did the same to Agumon both of them hoping to get some kind of response from their partners however neither of them stirred they didn't even seem to be breathing.

Tai stared at the unmoving body of Agumon, "Agumon…no, you can't be…" Tai's eyes changed into their feral state and his teeth and nails morphed into fangs and claws before he let out an inhuman cry.

Jaden was also faced with the reality of the situation, "Monodramon, no…damnit." He then punched the ground in frustration, his eyes turning gold as they did.

Above Piedmon as cackling like a madman, "Oh this is too rich, Trump Sword…" drawing two of his blades he hurled them, one aimed at Tai the other at Jaden. "Tai Jaden, look out." Alexis cried out. Looking up both boys saw the swords flying towards them. Just then the screen of both Tai and Jaden's digivises lit up and the runes engraved in the ring around the screen began to glow, waves of orange and red energy that surrounded both boys which reflected the blades. Inside both Agumon and Monodramon's eyes opened which were now glowing.

"Agumon/Monodramon!" Tai/Jaden exclaimed. Just then several strings of data emerged from both Agumon and Monodramon's bodies which connected themselves to Tai and Jaden both of them feeling a something strange yet comforting inside of them as their clothes seemingly melted away revealing their bodies giving off a glow.

AGUMON, BIOMERGE TOO…VICTORYGREYMON

MONODRAMON, BIOMERGE TOO…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON

The domes surrounding the two erupted into great bursts of light revealing two figures. The first slightly resembled WarGreymon however its armor was more defined and instead of a pair of Dramon Killers he had a huge sword on his back. The other kinda looked like a knight although parts of his armor, his helmet cape and feet, looked to be based on AeroVeedramon. He wore a strange looking braclet on each writs and a large golden V on his chest.

"Wha…what's going on," Sora managed to gasp out, "Who are those two?"

"And where are Tai and Jaden?" Alexis added.

Piedmon shared the two girl's curiosity, "What is going on here, where did you two come from?"

Both the newly arrived digimon glared at the clown.

"Piedmon, the evil acts that you have committed are about to judged." The WarGreymon esk said his voice a combination of Tai and Agumon's.

"That's right, your evil deeds have gone unpunished long enough, but no longer." The other said, his voices a combination of Jaden and Monodramon's.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kari asked the others.

"Yeah, their voices. They sounded like Agumon and Monodramon's but there was another mixed in there as well." Davis replied.

"It sounded kinda like Tai and Jaden, but how is that possible?" Mimi added.

Bastion thought for a moment. "Wait I've got it, do you all remember when we fought Nightshroud?"

"Yeah, how can I forget? If Jaden hadn't gone all freaky like we'd never have beaten him." Hasselberry replied, "But what does that have to do with those two digimon."

"If you recall he became a creature calling itself BlackDragomon, I believe that somehow he'd somehow able to take digital data into himself and use it to become a digimon." Bastion explained, "I believe that something similar has occurred with Jaden and Tai."

"You mean Tai and Jaden have somehow become merged with Agumon and Monodramon?" Syrus said.

Alexis took out her D-arc.

VictoryGreymon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Dragon Man Digimon  
Dramon Breaker Trident Gaia Victory Charge

UlforceVeedramon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Exalted Knight Digimon  
Ulforce Saber Ray of Victory Tensegrity Shield

Meanwhile VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon continued their glaring match with Piedmon who suddenly began laughing manically. "The two of you punish me, don't make me laugh. I don't know what kind of trick has been pulled to make you appear but I highly doubt either of you of could even compare to me."

"Shut up." VictoryGreymon snarled, his hand reaching for the handle of his sword, "Piedmon the list of your sins are too numerous to count. You and the other Dark Masters along with those who served you are responsible for the destruction of countless innocent lives. What you have done is unforgivable."

"You can't forgive me; I don't recall ever asking you to forgive me." Piedmon spat venomously, he then drew his swords and charged towards the Dragon man and Exalted Knight, "We'll talk about forgiveness when I wipe you out of existence."

"So be it." VictoryGreymon drew his sword and charged towards Piedmon.

"Trump Sword…"

"Dramon Breaker…"

The pair's weapons connected with one another and they unleashed a barrage of strikes and parry's. Suddenly UlforceVeedramon appeared; leaping over VictoryGreymon twisted in midair and drove his foot into Piedmon's face forcing the clown backwards.

"Ulforce Saber…" Lightsabre like blades extended themselves from the bracelets on UlforceVeedramon's wrists and he lashed out at Piedmon and managed to catch him in the side, Piedmon screamed in pain as the holy blades penetrated his body.

Gasping in pain Piedmon saw both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon preparing to deliver another blow. They were just about to strike when the clown vanished.

"What the…" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

"Where'd he go?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Nice try kiddies,but it will take more than that to defeat me." A voice from above was heard and looking up the pair saw Piedmon floating above them.

"Final Spell…" Piedmon fired another shockwave, this one aimed at the other digidestined.

"No!!!" VictoryGreymon yelled.

UlforceVeedramon began running as fast as he could and was just able to reach the others before the attack could hit.

"Tensegrity Shield…" the blades vanished and he released a holy aura from his left V-Bracelet which formed a barrier that took the brunt of the attack.

Alexis stared at the blue armoured figure, "Jaden?"

Hearing this UlforceVeedramon glanced over his should his green eyes locked on her. "It is you isn't it?"

UlforceVeedramon didn't reply however Alexis could see the same warmth that was in the Slifer duelist's eyes. UlforceVeedramon looked away, his blades extended themselves once more and he rushed back into battle.

* * *

Whilst was going on VictoryGreymon was engaged once more with Piedmon.

"Dramon Breaker…" VictoryGreymon unleashed a mighty swing with a blade at the clown who dodged it.

"Too slow, Final Spell…"

"Victory Charge…" VictoryGreymon's sword began emitting an aura; he then swung the blade which rebounded the shockwave back at Piedmon causing him to be nailed by his own attack. Piedmon cried out in agony as the force of his own attack struck hit,

"You…you, I'll rip you apart."

"Go ahead and try." VictoryGreymon retorted.

"You're going to regret those words, come one give me your best shot." Piedmon growled as he drew two of his swords and lunged at VictoryGreymon their swords connecting.

The two trading blows and parry's when UlforceVeedramon appeared lunging at Piedmon, "Hey don't forget about me."

Piedmon growled as he now had to defend himself from both of the rival mega's attacks. "Clown Trick…"

The clown produced another blizzard of playing cards that attached themselves to their bodies and exploded when he snapped his fingers sending them both crashing into the ground.

"What was that about letting you have my best shot?" Piedmon cackled, "Well that wasn't my best shot and the pair of you your down for the count."

"Shut up." UlforceVeedramon growled as he and VictoryGreymon struggled back to their feet, "You haven't beaten us yet."

"Tai, Jaden." Looking round the pair saw several of the other DD's headed over towards them, "Are you alright?" Sora cried out.

"Wait, stay back." VictoryGreymon told them, "Piedmon is dangerous as well as underhanded, he'll use whatever means to get the advantage."

"But Tai, we want to help." The red head replied.

"I know, but…I'd never forgive myself if that whack job clown hurt you." VictoryGreymon said firmly, _'What am I saying; I swore I'd bury my feelings for her. She's with Matt anyway so my feelings don't matter, no she deserves to be happy and I'll do anything to make sure she keeps smiling.'_ "I know you want to help but right now the best you can do is stay back and leave him to us."

"Well it that precious, the big bad mega is having a tender moment with your little girlfriend." Piedmon sneered which earned him a glare from VictoryGreymon and a blush from Sora.

"Why bother getting up, if the pair of you surrender now I promise to make your deaths swift. Who knows I might even spare your pathetic friends." Piedmonn told the pair."

"Sorry pal but the word just ain't in my vocabulary." UlforceVeedramon retorted. "'Kick your butt' however….'"

The blue dragon knight lunged at the clown, his blades extended and the two of them were engaged in battle once more. VictoryGreymon cast one last look at the other members of the DD's before heading back into battle.

As VictoryGreymon charged towards them, Piedmon and UlforceVeedramon engaged in battle their blades striking. UlforceVeedramon lashed out with a sweeping kick hoping to catch the clown and knock him off balance however Piedmon avoided the attack and retaliated by planting his foot into UlforceVeedramon's chest.

Cackling Piedmon leapt into the air, "Catch me if you can fool."

Glaring UlforceVeedramon took off after him with VictoryGreymon following close behind.

From the ground the other DD's watched wanting to help however knowing if they did they'd more likely get in the way.

"Ah man, this stinks." Davis complained.

"Ten four that, the sarge and the lieutenant are engaged in heavy combat and their aint nothin we can do to help." Hasselberry added.

"I just hope that they can defeat Piedmon, last time he was near impossible to defeat." Joe commented.

Izzy was busy working on his palm top, he had scanned both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon in order to have a record of them as well as take a look at their stats which he was looking at when his eyes widened in surprise, "No way?"

"What is it Izzy?" Matt asked.

"I just scanned both UlforceVeedramon and VictoryGreymon and according to these readings they're power rivals that of Imperialdramon."

"Rival Imperialdramon! They're that powerful?" Mimi exclaimed.

"I know I can hardly believe it myself. But if that is the case then we don't have to worry about if their capable of defeating Piedmon."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Zane commented, everyone looked at "Remember these aren't normal digimon were talking about, they are a fusion of both destined and partner."

No one said anything, they were still milling over what Zane had said.

"Everyone, Piedmon has changed direction." Bastion said finally breaking the silence.

"What!" Matt exclaimed.

"And judging by his trajectory he's headed straight for the academy." Bastion added.

"That coward, he's obviously trying to move the battle to a place that will force Tai and Jaden to be more hesitant to attack." Joe growled.

"Come on, let's go. I know what Tai said but he and Jaden might need some back up." Said Davis.

Everyone agreed and began to hurry toward the direction of the academy.

* * *

Meanwhile Ken was stood outside the building, his eyes fixed upon the mountain where the battle was taking place, _'I sure hope everyone's doing ok…'_

"It's hard to watch isn't it?"

Hearing a voice Ken looked round and saw… "Gennai!"

"It's been a while Ken, it's good to see you again." The digital hermit told the ebony haired young man.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"I'm here looking in on some old friends." Gennai replied. "Old friends, do you mean…"

"Sheppard and Crowler, yes as a matter of fact." Gennai replied smiling, "And as for your friends don't worry, Tai and Jaden have just reached a whole new level of power."

Ken stared at the sage before turning his attention back to the sky, _'What the…'_

"Hmm, this is an interesting twist." Gennai commented looking up, "But I wouldn't worry, you know your friends will not fail."

The doors of the building opened and through them emerged Yuuko.

"Mrs Yagami." Ken said.

"So your Tai and Kari' mother, it's an honour to finally meet you." Gennai greeted the woman.

Yuuko glared at the sage, "I take it your Gennai, you're the one who's always putting my children into harm's way."

"Please Mrs; I assure you I do not wish harm to come to Tai or any of the other destined however they are my world's only hope for survival." Gennai told the mother.

"But why, why must it be my children and their friends who you put on the front lines. Your world is supposed to be inhabited by benevolent beings but instead you must sacrifice my children to fight your battles." Yuuko replied.

Before anyone could say something fell out of the sky and hit the ground meters away from where the trio of people were standing. Piedmon groaned as he picked himself off the ground, he'd just been blasted by UlforceVeedramon again which had been the result of his crash landing

"Rashafrashin brats." (AN: cookies for everyone who can tell what that's a refrence to.) The clown grumbled as he got up, he then shook his head and doing so caught sight of Ken Yuuko and Gennai, "Well well, what do we have here. A lone digidestined, a human worm and a piece of useless data."

"Stay back Piedmon," Gennai told the jester as he placed himself in front of Ken and Yuuko, "I will not allow you to harm these two."

A trickle of blood ran down from Piedmon's mouth as he grinned, "Oh really and who exactly is going to stop me, you? Don't make me laugh, you're nothing. A scrap of left over data, a coward who hides behind the Sovereigns and human children because you have no fighting prowess of your own."

"You're as arrogant as always, do not forget you underestimated the strength of the digidestind once and it cost you dearly." Gennai retorted, "And do not think for a moment that I am helpless, you cannot begin to comprehend my power."

"Ha, you're all talk." Piedmon spat as he pointed one of his swords at the sage.

Before anyone could say anything else VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon touched down behind the clown, both their eyes widening as he saw the group of people gathered outside the building, their gaze locked on to two different people.

"Mom." VictoryGreymon cried out as he saw his mother standing behind Gennai.

UlforceVeedramon eyes were locked onto a different person, for standing there in the doorway was…"Atticus."

Atticus Rhodes, who all this time had been in a comatose state in the nurse's office, was standing there, his skin pale hair unruly and his eyes dull. "Ja…den…" the older boy managed to gasp out as he began to walk towards the group.

Piedmon began chuckling at this, "Oh my, isn't this precious." He turned his focus on Yuuko, "How did I not see this before, I could kick myself for not noticing. That brat of a daughter is almost the spitting image of you."

"Don't you touch her." VictoryGreymon snarled, his eyes changing from green to red.

"Ha, is the big bad digidestined worried about mommy." Piedmon taunted.

Yuuko stared at the dragon man confused as to why it would be concerned about her, but then again there was something about it that was familiar to her, "Tai? Tai, is that you?"

"Mom." VictoryGreymon blinked and his eyes changed back to green, he then pointed his massive blade at Piedmon, "I swear if you harm even a hair on my mother's head, I will personally rip you apart."

Meanwhile Ulforceveedramon's attention was focused on Atticus, "Atticus, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous." The knight told the elder brunette duelist.

"Ja…den, there's so much I need to tell you, so much you need to know." Atticus told the exalted knight, "You've been betrayed, the one that threatens the digital world is someone who used to be an ally."

"What!" Jaden exclaimed, "If what you say is true, we'd better finish off laughing boy and quick."

Just then a wave of dizziness overcame Atticus and he fell to his knees however he was caught by Gennai. Seeing an opening Piedmon lunged at the group of humans only for VictoryGreymon to appear in front of him and intercept his attack.

"Don't you even think about it you cut rate mime, if you think I will allow you to harm our friends and families then you're dead wrong. With the emphasis on dead." He snarled, "Dramon Breaker…"

VictoryGreymon swung his blade causing Piedmon to jump back to avoid the attack only for UlforceVeedramon to grab him from behind and throw him over his shoulder and to the ground.

* * *

Whilst this was going on the other members of the DD's had arrived just in time to VictoryGreymon block Piedmon's attack.

"Look, there they are." Izzy pointed them out.

"And it's just as we feared." Joe added.

"No way, we can't think like that." Davis said defiantly, "Tai and Jaden are gonna beat that clown, I just know it."

"Your right Davis, you can't stop believing in our friends." Mimi replied.

Alexis was about to say something when she spotted her brother being supported by Gennai. "Atticus!"

She immediately ran over to where her brother was, Zane tried to grab a hold of her but to no avail. Alexis hurried over to where her brother was, "Atticus, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, your brother is fine." Gennai told her, "How he's awake I don't know however its important is that he rest, he's put his body under a great amount of strain by coming here."

Alexis turned her gaze from the hermit to her brothers limp form, _'Atticus…'_

* * *

Whilst this was going on the battle with Piedmon was still continuing. VictoryGreymon picked the clown off the ground and began delivered a vicious blow to the clowns face before following that up with a knee to the gut before kicking him back down to the ground.

"Piedmon, this ends now!" VictoryGreymon snarled, "Trident Gaia…"

The Dramon Breaker sword slip in half and attached themselves to the two guards on VictoryGreymon's arms, the air around them started becoming charged with energy and seemed to be absorbed into the swords making them glow with power, that done VictoryGreymon swung his arms releasing the energy in an X pattern.

"Ray of Victory…" UlforeVeedramon followed this up by releasing a blast of holy energy from the V-shaped chest piece on his armor. The two attacks intertwined and cut through Piedmon's body causing him to cry out in pain as his body was ripped apart and was reverted to data shards. Finally, it was over.

Panting heavily a ring of data appeared around both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon and in a flash they reverted back to Tai and Agumon and Jaden and Monodramon.

"Alright, we did." Jaden panted.

Tai was about to say something in reply when his partner told him that someone was approaching and looking round he saw his mother headed towards him, "Mom."

Taking a few steps forward he allowed his mother's arms to wrap around him as she buried her face in his shoulder and began crying doing his best to ignore the stinging pain as her embrace irritated the wounds from Piedmon's swords.

"Tai, oh Tai."

"Mom." Tai wrapped his arms around her.

"Tai I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The woman told him.

"What are you sorry for?" Tai asked.

"I just am for whatever it was that made you run away." Yuuko told her son."

"It's not your fault mom, I was going through some rough times and I made a stupid decision." Tai told her, "I cut myself off from my friends and I was jealous of all the attention you were giving to Kari and convinced myself that you and dad didn't want me around anymore. And instead of going to you and dad and telling you I was stupid and I ran away cos I thought I was doing everyone a favour."

Yuuko took her head off her son's shoulder and looked at him, taking in all the changes in his appearance, whilst at the same time not freak out over all the cuts all over his body and his uniform that had been ripped to shreds. "Tai, how could you say something like that? How could you think your father and I didn't want you around? It's just we thought as you were growing up you wouldn't want to be praised for every little thing you accomplished, we'd never want you to think that we didn't care about you."

* * *

Whilst the mother and son reunion was going on Jaden had gone to check up on Atticus who was with Gennai and Alexis as well as Zane and the others who had also joined them.

"How is he?" he asked Gennai.

"He's in no immediate danger but it's clear he still hasn't recovered completely." Gennai explained, he then looked up at Jaden, "But then again you and Tai look like you've been through the wars yourselves."

Setting Atticus on the ground he reached into his robes and pulled out a glowing sphere which began radiating, Tai and Jaden's, as well as those of the digi duelists, bodies began glowing and in a flash the wounds they had suffered vanished and their ruined uniforms vanished. Tai was now clad in the clothes he had worn to the entry exams, whilst Jaden was now wearing a pair of cargo pants that feel just past his knee and yellow t-shirt with a black symbol on it with a red shirt over the top as well as orange and red skate shoes and a beige gloves on his hands.

Alexis was now clad in a blue and white striped t-shirt with a lavender and sleeveless shirt and skirt as well as white and lavender sneakers.

Zane was wearing an all black outfit including a long flowing jacket, (AN: Its basically his Hell Kaiser outfit).

Bastion was now wearing a green shirt with a red long sleeve sweatshirt underneath as well as grey pants and green and yellow shoes.

Hasselberry had a more militaristic outfit wearing his green vest and bone necklace although he now had a black vest over the top with lots of pockets sewn onto it as well as camo pants and army boots.

Syrus wore simple white shorts and a grey sweat shirt as well as grey sneakers.

And Chazz wore his usual outfit only this one had several white bands on the sleeves as well as white embroidery on the pockets and a ying yang symbol on the back (AN: big refrence to the manga). All of them also had a duel disk strapped to their arms.

"Wow cool, thanks for the duds Gennai." Jaden told the sage.

"I hope he recovers soon. There's so much we don't know and Atticus might be the one who can give us the answers." Zane commented.

"I know what you're saying Zane, however if what he told me is true we might not have time to wait for him to recover." Jaden told him, "Atticus said that someone who has been an ally to us has betrayed us."

"What, how's that possible? How could anyone betray us?" Cody spoke up.

Jaden was about to say something when something occurred to him, "Hey wait a sec, has anyone seen TK and Kari?"

Hearing this both Tai and Yuuko instantly became aware of the girls absence, both of them cursing themselves for not noticing sooner.

"Kari, Kari where are you?" Tai cried out but got no answer, "Damn it."

Closing his eyes he tried to sense his sisters presence, although he couldn't explain it he'd always seemed to have some kind of sixth sense when it came to his sister, it was like he could always tell when she needed him. It was not something that either of them could explain, however neither of them had what could be called a normal sibling relationship. They were bound together by more than just blood; it seemed to border on the spiritual.

Just then Tai's eyes opened and he was once more in his feral form, without any hesitation he began running away from the others who all called out to him in confusion but he did rely he just kept running.

* * *

Running along the path and then through the woods until he came to the ruins that were located on the north side of the island. And standing in the centre of them was TK with Kari Gatomon and Patamon lying unconscious at his feet.

"So here you are at last, I was wondering when you'd finally show up." The blond said a shit eating grin spread across his face.

Tai stared at the blond boy in disbelief this was not the TK he remembered, TK had been well polite spoken and understanding, someone he was proud to call his friend. But the person who was standing before him was none of these things.

"TK, what the hell has happened to you?" Tai said, just then what Atticus had said came to mind, _"You've been betrayed, the one that threatens the digital world is someone who used to be an ally."_

"No way, that's impossible. TK, it's you isn't it. You've betrayed us."

TK's grin spread giving him a malicious look, "Very perceptive, and yes that's correct. It's so perfect who would have suspected the child of hope, the blond haired nice guy who is so none threatening that no one would ever think that he'd have a hidden agenda."

Tai's eyes glowed slightly and snarled, "You bastard. Let them go."

TK began laughing, "You really think that will work, sorry fearless leader I have my own plans and your sister plays a pretty big part in them. She's the only thing that can give me what I want."

Just then Gatomon groaned as her eyes fluttered open, "Whaa, where am I?"

TK threw a cold glare at the white cat digimon and delivered a pretty nasty kick to her midsection before grabbing her by the scruff on the neck.

"Here, you can have this mangy thing instead." He then tossed Gatomon across the field and Tai managed to catch her, "Gatomon, are you ok?"

Gatomon stared up at Tai with pain filled eyes, "T…Tai, you have to stop him."

TK began laughing again, "Well as much as I'd like to stick around I have things to do and place to go. I almost wish I could take you with me Tai, I wish I could see the expression on your face as you watch me rape your sister over and over again."

It was then Tai snapped, "You little bastard, I'll kill you. I'm gonna ram my hand down your throat and rip your spine out through it."

"I look forward to you trying then." TK then hoisted Kairi's limp form over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of Patamon by the ears, he then reached into his pocket and took out his D-3 which then morphed into a pure black D-arc a pointed it behind him causing a portal to open up.

Still cradling Gatomon, Tai could watch as the former digidestined of hope as he stepped through the portal and both TK and it vanished from view.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 20 is finally fini and with it the final arc is about to begin. I'm not in the mood to write a long winded final authors note so I'll pretty much wrap it up by saying yes Jaden and Alexis's outfits are the ones worn by Tauya and Zoey in Frontier just with out the hats. All the TK fangirls who are gonna whine about his portrayal, shup up its all been planned and there is a reason behind this whole thing.

Also some pimpage for another author, please check out Van the Rogue Soul Drinker's fic Calling Darkness. Its only got 1 chapter up at the moment but it looks to be a really good fic.

Other then that I've already written a good chunk of the next chapter so I'll try and have it up as soon as possible. Until then please keep sending your comments.

Peace out yo.

And remember every time an Uchiha draws breath and you allow him to, god kills a puppy. Do you want that on that on your conscience, well do ya?


	21. Eye of the Hurricane

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_ - Thoughts  
_

* * *

_

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 21: Eye of the Hurricane

Tai staring at the where portal had been only seconds before, his mind still trying to process what had just happened. TK, the younger brother of one of his friends, a person that Tai respected had just kidnapped his sister Kari.

"Tai!"

Hearing his name Tai looked over his shoulder and found Jaden and the others standing behind him, _'Wha, were they here the whole time and I just didn't notice?'_

"Tai, what are we going to do?" Alexis asked.

Tai's face hardened, "Simple, I'm going after them. then once I find TK I'm going to rip his heart out so he can watch it stop beating before he dies."

Just then Matt walked up to him, "You will do no such thing, you're not going to lay a finger on my brother." "What the hell? Tai growled. "I won't let you harm TK. There has to be something else going on Tai, TK would never betray us or hurt anyone."

"Are you blind or just dumb, guess what Matt, he just did." Tai snapped back.

"That's enough." Sora was suddenly standing between the two of them, "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

She then turned to look at Matt, "Matt as much as I want to go along with you Tai's right, no matter what you think your brother is or isn't capable of TK has kidnapped Kari and we need to go save her."

Matt stared at her before letting out a frustrated growl.

Sora then turned to look at Tai, "And as for you, you shouldn't be so quick as to just think the worst. Who knows maybe Matt's right about TK and there is something going on that we don't know about."

Tai glared at her; as much as he hated to admit it she was right. His anger had clouded his judgment and he could not allow such a thing to happen.

"So are we going or not?" Jaden spoke up.

"Yeah, we're going." Tai replied. He then looked down at his Gatomon, "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I find that blond SOB and tear him a new one." The white cat replied, Tai grinned at this. She then leapt up from his arms and perched herself on his shoulder, "Alright are we going to head out or not?"

"Well I'm heading off." Tai replied, he then turned to the others, "What about the rest of you?"

"You really need to ask." Jaden replied as he walked over to his friend's side, "I can tell your sister means a lot to you, and if something to you was so important that you would protect it with your life then I'll protect it with mine as well."

Tai stared at his friend, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Jaden replied as the two of them grasped hands.

"You can count me in." Hasselberry spoke up as he walked over to their side, "If you gave the order I'd follow you to the black gates of hell."

Alexis chuckled, "Then I guess I got no choice but to go, after all I can't let you knuckleheads have all the fun."

"My services are at your disposal." Bastion added.

"Heh, guess I'm in, its better then hanging around here." Chazz added.

"Uh, guess I'll go." Said Syrus. Zane didn't say anything but did nod.

"You know you can count on us." Davis spoke up indicating to Cody Yolie and himself.

"Don't forget about me." Ken said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tai asked.

"Don't worry about me, Kari is what's important." Ken replied.

Tai looked at the ebony haired boy, "Thanks Ken that means a lot. Just make sure you don't strain yourself." He then looked at the other DD's, "What about you?"

"Like we said, we won't let you down again when you need us." Izzy told him.

All eyes were then turned on Sora and Matt.

"I'm going because of TK." Matt told them.

Sora didn't say anything, she was torn between her boyfriend and her best friend both of them were fighting for their loved ones both of whom were dear to her and like them wanted answers, but and siding with one would mean losing the other. She looked over at Tai and gave him a sad look before looking away.

From his position Tai felt like his heart had yet again been crushed by her, _'She chose him…again.'_

"Tai."

Hearing his name Tai looked round and found him mother and Gennai standing not too far away, the terrified look in her eyes told him how she was feeling. "Mom I'll get her back, I promise."

"Tai, please be careful I just found you again and now Kari is gone, I don't want to end up losing you both."

Tai crossed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Trust me."

Yuuko stared into her son's eyes, her maternal instincts were screaming at her to keep him close however she also knew that he was growing up and that she had to let him go. "Go , just promise me that you'll find Kari and the two of you will come home." Tai didn't say anything but did nod in reply

"What are we standing around here for, lets head out." He told the others as he released his hold on Yuuko and headed back over to the group.

"We'd better get the computer lab then." Bastion commented.

"No need, I can open up a portal for you." Gennai told the Ra, the sage the strolled to the archway and raised his hand which began glowing and a digiport opened up in the pace.

The DD and their partners strolled towards the newly opened portal and took out their D-arcs and D-3's and pointed them at it, they each said "Digiport open" and in a flash of light they had vanished.

* * *

The light died away followed by a loud crash and the gang found themselves lying in a heap with Gennai standing next to them. After much grunts of annoyance and pain as well as a few heated words the party managed to untangle themselves from one another.

"So where are we anyway?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not sure, this area does feel familiar to me however I can't explain why." Gennai responded.

The party looked about them and saw a large stretch of wasteland spread out as far as the eye could see, above them were nasty looking black clouds that would glow momentarily as a clap of thunder was heard.

"Yeesh, you sure picked a great spot. Slap bang in the middle of nowhere." Chazz snorted.

"My my, what do we have here?" Hearing this everyone looked round and saw a cloaked figure with a hood covering their face and a duel disk strapped to their arm.

"Who are you?" Tai demanded.

The figure removed their hood revealing a bald headed woman, "My name is Espa, I am one of my master's loyal duel soldiers. I've been given the task of illuminating you."

"Is that so." Tai replied as he went to insert his cards into his duel disk when someone grabbed a hold of his arm, "What the…"

Looking over he saw it was Mimi. "Tai, you've done enough already. You've dueled twice already, once against Alexis and the one with the electrodes, not to mention your fight with Piedmon. Let me do this." She told him, her left arm glowed and a duel disk appeared on it, she then reached into her pocket and took out her deck and inserted it into the deck slot, "You got that chrome dome, I'm your opponent now."

"Fine, it really doesn't matter to me what order I take you out in." Espa spat.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Sora said sounding worried.

"Don't worry, trust me." Mimi told her friend as she approached the bald woman, the two of them then activated their duel disks and drew their first cards, "Alright baldy, let's go. I'll try not be distracted by the light that's bouncing off your head." Mimi taunted.

[ELP: 4000] "I'll make you pay for that comment." Espa said as she drew her first card, "Now prepare to face a breed of card the likes of which you've never seen. I now play the continuous spells Psi-Station and Teleport."

Psi-Station  
Type: Continuous Spell  
When a Psychic-Type monster is Normal Summoned, you can pay 500 Life Points to have it gain 300 ATK and increase its Level by 1.

Teleport  
Type: Continuous Spell  
Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type monster from your hand.

Two strange looking devises appeared on the field. "What are those?" Mimi asked.

"Oh you'll find out, I'll play a face down card and end my turn."

[MLP: 4000]_ 'She hasn't played any monsters; this is the best chance to gain an early lead.'_ Mimi thought as she drew. "I play two face down cards and summon Winged Rhynos."

Winged Rhynos  
ATK/1800 DEF/500/Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
When a Trap Card is activated, you can return this face-up card from the field to its owner's hand.

A winged rhino wearing armor and wielding a club appeared, "Rhynos attack her life points directly." With a snort Rhynos spread its wings and charged towards Espa.

"I activate the effect of my Teleport spell," the bald woman announced "If there's a monster on your field and none on mine I can pay 800 Life Points to special summon a Psychic type monster from my hand."

"A psychic monster?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yep and now you get to meet one, I summon out Mind Protector in defence mode."

Mind Protector  
ATK/0 DEF/2200/Level 3/Attribute: Light/Type: Psychic/Effect  
This card's controller must pay 500 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases. If they cannot, destroy this card. Monsters with 2000 or less ATK cannot declare an attack, except for Psychic-Type monsters.

A strange creature that looked like a mechanical frog appeared. [ELP: 3200] Rhynos swung it club which the frog intercepted. [MLP: 3600] "I end my turn."

Espa drew, "I play my face down card Life Absorbing Machine, with this I can regain life points equal to half the points I paid on my last turn." [ELP: 3600]

Life Absorbing Machine  
Type: Continuous Trap  
During your Standby Phase, gain Life Points equal to half of the total Life Points you paid during your last turn.

"Now I summon out Reinforced Human Psychic Borg."

Reinforced Human Psychic Borg  
ATK/1500 DEF/800/Level 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Psychic/Effect  
Up to twice per turn, you can remove from play 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Graveyard to have this card gain 500 ATK.

A black mechanical person holding a lightsaber appeared. "I now play the effect of Psi-Station, Whenever a psychic monster is normal summoned, I can pay 500 points to increase its attack power by 300 as well as raise its level by 1."

(RHPB 1500/800 Lv 4→1800/800 Lv5) [ELP: 3300].

"Now Psychic Borg, attack her Rhynos." The mechanical monster began charging towards Rhynos.

"I play my trap, Hallowed Life Barrier. I doscard to negate all damage to zero." Mimi discarded a card and the mechanical creature's weapon collided with a barrier.

Hallowed Life Barrier  
Type: Basic  
Discard 1 card from your hand. This turn, any damage you take from your opponent's cards and effects becomes 0

"I end my turn." Espa announced. [ELP: 2800]

"Huh, how come your life points dropped lower?" Mimi asked.

"That's the drawback of my Mind Protector, to keep it on the field I have to pay 500 life points during each of my end phases." Espa explained.

Mimi drew her next card, _'Yes this is just what I need…'_ "I discard Harpie Queen from my hand, doing so allows me to transfer a field spell from my deck to my hand."

Harpie Queen  
ATK/1900 DEF/1200/Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard.

She took hold of a card slipped out near the bottom of her deck "With that I now play my Harpies Hunting Ground spell, this raises all wind attribute monsters attack and defence by 200 points plus I can also destroy 1 spell or trap card whenever I summon "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters." The area around them transformed from barren rock to rolling grassland (WR 1800/500→2000/1000).

Harpies' Hunting Ground  
Type Field  
When "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. All face-up Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.

"Next up I play my own continuous spell card Field Barrier, with this in play you can't destroy my field spell unless you take out this barrier first."

Field Barrier  
Type: Continuous Spell   
Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed. Also, a new Field Spell Card cannot be activated. You can only control 1 face-up "Field Barrier".

A transparent green dome appeared around the two combatants. "Next I summon Bird Face (1600/1600→1800/1800) in attack mode." A bird with golden feathers with a blue breastplate and a horn sticking out of its head appeared.

Bird Face  
ATK/1600 DEF/1600/Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can add 1 "Harpie Lady" from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

"Go Rhynos, take out her Psychic Borg." With another snort Rhynos took out the black mechanical creature [ELP: 2600].

Espa drew her next card, "Life Absorbing Machine now activates, giving me life points equal to half the number I gave up on my last turn." [ELP: 3100]. She then picked a card from her hand, "I summon Telekinetic Shocker."

Telekinetic Shocker  
ATK/1700 DEF/700/Level 5/Attribute: Light/Type: Psychic/effect  
If a Psychic-Type monster would be destroyed, you can pay 500 Life Points and destroy this card instead.

A person dressed in a black and red spacesuit as well as helmet appeared, sparks radiating from its body, "I now play the effect of Psi-Station, I pay 500 life points to raise my monsters level and attack strength. (TS 1700/700 Lv4→2000/700 Lv5) [ELP: 2600].

"Go Shocker, Destroy Bird Face." The spaceman fired off an electrical blast that fried the bird warrior. [MLP: 3400].

"I now place 1 card face down and pay 500 more points to keep Mind Protector in play, turn end." [ELP: 2100]

"Destroying Bird Face's activates its ability," Mimi announced, "When it's destroyed I can add a Harpie Lady to my hand. Afterwards I shuffle my deck."

She picked a card from her deck then shuffled it; she then drew a new card. "I summon Harpie Lady 1,"

Harpie Lady 1  
ATK/1300 DEF/1400/Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.

"As well as the 200 point boost she gets from Harpies Hunting Ground; her special ability also raises All WIND monsters attack power by 300. (HL1 1300/1400→1500/1600→1800/1900 WR 2000/1000→2300/1000). On top of all that because I summoned a Harpie Lady I can now destroy 1 spell or trap card, and I choose your Teleport spell."

The teleportation devise exploded.

"I don't get it, why did Mimi choose that? Wouldn't have Psi-Station been a better choice?" Davis wondered aloud.

"No, Mimi made the right choice." Ken replied, "Remember if Espa has no monsters, by paying 800 life points she can summon one from her hand."

"Go Rhynos, take out her Mind Protector." Rhynos spread its wings and went to destroy the mechanical frog.

"I play Shocker's ability, by destroying it and paying 500 life points I can negate your attack." Espa told the brunette. Shocker then exploded and an electrical barrier appeared in front of Mind Protector [ELP: 1600].

Mimi ended her turn and Espa drew [ELP: 2600].

Espa began chuckling, "I summon out this, the Tuner monster Mind Master and of course I'll activate Psi-Station giving it 300 more points and raising it level."

Mind Master  
ATK/100 DEF/200/Level 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Psychic/Tuner  
You can pay 800 Life Points and Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster, except "Mind Master", to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

A brain in a jar that sat in a devise that resembled a UFO appeared on the field, (100/200 Lv1→400/500 Lv2) [ELP: 2100]. "With that done, I tune my Mind Master to my Mind Protector to Synchro summon Magical Android."

Magical Android  
ATK/2400 DEF/1700/Level 5/Attribute: Light/Type: Psychic/Sychro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During your End Phase, gain 600 Life Points for each face-up Psychic-Type monster you control.

Mind Master's body changed into a pair of star whilst Mind Protector became transparent till only its outline remained and absorbed the stars into it, there was a flash of light and standing there was a woman in strange armor carrying an even stranger weapon and shield.

"What's going on, Psychic monsters, tuners synchro? What is all this?" Davis demanded.

Espa chuckled.

"Confused then let me clear things up for you, Synchro monsters are a special breed that are summoned by adding the combined level of regular monsters with those of a tuner monster. They're similar to Fusion monsters in that they are stored in your Fusion deck but are summoned via their level rather than by a fusion card." Espa explained,

"Now let me demonstrate the strength of my Magical Android by having it attack your Rhynos." The woman's glowed before swinging her weapon and slicing Rhynos in 2. [MLP: 3300]

"Now Androids effect kicks in, I gain 600 life points during my end phase for every face up Psychic monster on my field." [ELP: 2200].

Mimi drew, "I play Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two new cards." Drawing again she looked at her new cards hoping it would give her a way out, "I play Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900→1600/1100→1900/1100) in defence mode and switch Harpie Lady 1 into defence mode to, then I'll end my turn."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Flying Kamakiri #1  
ATK/1400 DEF/900/Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Insect/Effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 WIND monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck.

A mantis like creature appeared on the field, shielding its head behind its claws and Harpie Lady crouched down on her knees.

Espa drew [ELP: 2450]. "I summon out Krebons, and of course Psi-Station grants it a boost."

Krebons  
ATK/1200 DEF/400/Level 2/Attribute: Dark/Type: Psychic/Tuner  
When this card is selected as an attack target, you can pay 800 Life Points to negate the attack.

A strange looking creature that resembled a jester appeared on the field (K 1200/400 Lv2→1500/400 Lv3). "Alright Magical Android take out her Harpie and Krebons squash her bug. The female warrior raised her weapon used it to put an end to the mythical bird whilst Krebons threw a glowing sphere at Flying Kamakiri which exploded and resulted in its destruction.

"When Flying Kamakiri is destroyed I can summon a wind attribute monster with up to 1500 attack points to take its place." Mimi announced, "And I choose Hunter Owl (1000/900→1200/1100)."

Hunter Owl  
ATK/1000 DEF/900/Level4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
This card gains 500 ATK for each WIND monster on your side of the field. While there is another WIND monster on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.

A humanoid like creature with an owls head and birds feet and carrying a vicious looking pike appeared on the field, "And before I forget let me tell you about his special ability, This card gains 500 attack points for every wind monster on my field." (HO 1200/1100→1700/1100).

Espa didn't seem impressed, "I move to my end phase and collect my life point boost from Magical Android and end my turn." [ELP: 3650]. Mimi drew, "I summon Storming Wynn (800/1500→1000/1700 HO 1700/1100→2200/1100)."

Storming Wynn  
ATK/800 DEF/1500/Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Once per turn, by Tributing 1 WIND monster on your side of the field (except this card), Special Summon 1 WIND monster from your hand. The monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed if "Storming Wynn" is removed from your side of the field.

A girl with green hair and carrying a spectre appeared on the field. "Next I play my trap, Spiritual Wind Art- Miyabi. By using Wynn as tribute I can Select a card your side of the field, and return it to the bottom of your deck." Mimi smirked at her opponent.

"I think you know what that means, your Android goes bye bye. Plus since you yourself admitted because it lives in your Extra deck you won't be able to summon it again so easily."

A wind with the force of a gale merged from Mimi's trap causing both Wynn and Magical Android to vanish in a shower of particles (HO 2200/1100→1700/1100).

Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi  
Type: Basic  
Tribute 1 WIND monster on your side of the field. Select 1 card on your opponent's side of the field, and return it to the bottom of the owner's Deck.

"Alright Hunter Owl, take out Krebons." The owl warrior lunged towards Krebons, its weapon preparing to strike.

"I activate Krebons ability; I give up 800 life points to negate your attack." Espa announced [ELP: 2850]. Owl Hunter's weapon collided an invisible barrier.

"I play one card face down, that ends my turn." Mimi announced. Espa drew [ELP: 3050], a cruel chuckle passed from her lips as she looking at what card she's drawn, "I summon Power Injector and I'll use Psi-Station to raise its points and level." (1300/1400 Lv4→1600/1700 Lv5)

Power Injector  
ATK/1300 DEF/1400/Level 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Psychic/Effect  
Once per turn you can pay 600 Life Points to have all face-up Psychic-Type monsters gain 500 ATK during this turn.

A Frankenstein like creature appeared. "Oh did I tell you that Krebons is a tuner monster, I'm pretty sure I did."

The DD's were shock by the bald woman's statement, a scowl decorated Tai's face _'If Krebons a tuner monster that mean…'_

Espa smirked, "I tune my Krebons with my Power Injector to synchro summon…Though Ruler Archfiend."

Thought Ruler Archfiend  
ATK/2700 DEF/2300/Level 8/Attribute: Dark/Type: Psychic/Sychro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it.

Krebon's body morphed into 3 stars with Power Injector's body became transparent until only its outline was visible and absorbed the stars into its body, there was a flash of light and in towering over them was a large green skinned creature covered in skeletal armor and a pair of large golden wings on its back and a green and gold striped tail. "

Though Ruler Archfiend destroy Hunter Owl, Psycho Blast…" the large monster unleashed a pulse of psychic energy which caused Hunter Owl to clutch its head which exploded before the rest of the body shattered [MLP: 2300].

"Now get a load of Archfiend's special ability. Whenever it destroys a monster in battle I gain life points equal to the destroyed monsters original attack points." [ELP: 4050].

Mimi drew a new card, "I play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we holding 6 cards."

Card of Sanctity  
Type Basic  
Both players draw cards until each player has 6 cards in their hand.

Both of them drew, Mimi looked at her hand and saw she had something that could really help her. "I play Dark Core; with this by sending 1 card to the graveyard I can destroy 1 face up monster on the field."

Dark Core  
Type: Basic  
Discard 1 card. Remove from play 1 face-up monster.

A large dark sphere appeared above Mimi which began emitting energy.

Espa began laughing, "Nice try, but Thought Ruler Archfiend has another ability, by paying 1000 life points Thought Ruler can destroy any spells or traps that that targets any of my Psychic monsters and destroy them." The Archfiend unleashed a psychic wave the connected the dark sphere and destroyed it [ELP: 3050].

Mimi frowned, "I can still play this though, Harpies Feather Duster so say goodbye to your spell and trap cards."

Harpies Feather Duster  
Type: Basic  
Destroys all of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

A Harpie Lady with large wings on her back appeared who released a gale force wind. Espa's smirk grew wider as she picked a card from her hand, "Another wasted effort. I play Twister, for the bargain price of 500 life points I can destroy you're spell."

Twister  
Type: Quick Play  
Pay 500 Life Points. Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card.

A small twister emerged sucked the harpie inside of it before disappearing [ELP: 2550].

"I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn." Mimi announced.

Espa hummed as she drew her next card, "Archfiend, attack her defensive monster." The large creature released another psychic wave which it launched at Mimi's face down monster which flipped up to a familiar red and purple bird.

Tornado Bird  
ATK/1100 DEF/1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
FLIP: Return 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field to the hands of their owner.

"Thanks baldy, your attack triggers Tornado Bird's effect, now your 2 spell cards are returned to your hand." Mimi grinned as Espa's Psi-Station and Life Absorbing Machine vanished from the field [ELP: 3650].

Mimi drew, "I activate my face down card, Hysterical Party. By discarding 1 card from my hand I can special summon as many Harpie Lady cards as possible from my graveyard."

Hysteric Party  
Type: Continuous  
Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon as many "Harpie Lady" cards as possible from your Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all the monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect.

"So please welcome back the field Harpie Lady 1 Harpie Queen and Cyber Harpie and of course the effect of both Harpie Lady 1 and Harpies Hunting ground gives them all a boost (HL1 1300/1400→1500/1600→1800/1600 HQ 1900/1200→2100/1400→2400/1400 CH 1800/1300→2000/1500→2300/1400)."

Cyber Harpie Lady  
ATK/1800 DEF/1300/Level: 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady".

Espa looked on unimpressed, "Even so your little feather brains can match the strength of my Archfiend.

Mimi smiled as she took the last card from her hand, "I sacrifice both Harpie Queen and Cyber Harpie to summon, Simorgh, Bird of Divinity and of course she gets a power boost from both my field spell and my Harpie Lady 1 (SBD 2700/1000→2900/1200→3400/1200)."

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity  
ATK/2700 DEF/1000/Level: 7/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be WIND. While this card is face-up on the field, both players take 1000 points of damage during each player's End Phase. Decrease the damage each player takes when this happens by 500 points for each Spell and Trap Card that player controls.

The large white bird appeared letting out a loud cry. "Simorgh, Hurricane Gale." Simorgh flapped its wings firing feather-like blades of pink energy at the which ripped Thought Ruler apart [ELP: 3150].

"Now Harpie Lady 1, attack her life points directly." The red haired harpie lunged forward and swiped at the bald woman with her claws [ELP: 1350].

"You like that then get a load of Simorgh's special ability; we both take 1000 points of damage during our end phases. But because of my two active cards I won't be taking any damage."

Simorgh let out a high pitched shriek that made everyone cover their ears [ELP: 350].

"Wow that was incredible, first Espa had the upper hand but now that single turn turned the duel in Mimi's favour." Davis commented.

Espa drew, "I play Pot of Greed." She drew again. "Next I play Reload, I put all my entire hand back in my deck then shuffle it. Afterwards I can then draw the same number of cards."

Reload  
Type: Quick Play  
Add all the cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck.

After following her cards instructions Espa drew again, _'Much better.'_ "Alright first thing I need to do is protect myself so I play three face down cards, these will protect me from your giant chicken's effect and summon out the only none psychic monster in my deck, Tuningware in defence mode. Turn end."

Tuningware  
ATK/100 DEF/300/Level 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Machine/Effect  
If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card.

A strange squat looking metallic thing with what looked like a frying on its head and a yellow scarf wrapped around it appeared. "Wow, she must be out of decent monsters if that's the only thing she can play." Davis commented.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Zane told the brunette.

"Right, we know nothing about these psychic cards and I wouldn't be surprised if Espa didn't have a few more tricks up her sleeve." Alexis added.

Mimi drew, "Harpie, attack her Turningware."

"Nice try, I activate the trap Synchro Spirits." Espa announced.

Synchro Spirits  
Type Basic  
Remove from play 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon the Synchro Material Monsters used for the Synchro Summon of that Synchro Monster from your Graveyard.

"I remove my Thought Ruler Archfiend and welcome back to the field Krebons and Power Injector." The two monsters reappeared on the field. "Next I play my trap, Psychic Rejuvenation allowing me to boost my lifepoints by the number of psychic monsters on my field."

Psychic Rejuvenation  
Type Basic  
Gain 1000 Life Points for each face-up Psychic-Type monster you control.

[ELP: 2350]. The Harpie and Simorgh launched their attacks ripping through Krebons and Power Injector [ELP: 1850].

Espa drew "I play the spell Emergency Teleport, this lets me special summon a level 3 or lower monster from hand or deck. So chose to summon the tuner monster Psychic Commander."

Emergency Teleport  
Type Quick Play  
Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck. During the End Phase this turn, remove from play that monster.

Psychic Commander  
ATK/1400 DEF/800/Level 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Psychic/Tuner  
When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase.

A strange creature wearing military fatigues riding inside a strange looking floating tank like contraption. "Next I summon another Mind Protector, then I'll tune my it and my Tuningware to my Psychic Commander, this in turn activates Tuningware's special ability allowing it to become a level 2 monster when it's used in a synchro summon. I now summon out another Though Ruler Archfiend."

The synchro process happened once more and the familiar psychic monster appeared once more on the field. "Tuningware also has another ability, when its used in a synchro summon I can draw 1 card." Espa drew again. "Archfiend, take out her Harpie and of course taking it out drops your birds attack points."

The Archfiend released its psychic attack destroying the winged creature (SBD 3400/12→2900/1200) [MLP: 1400] [ELP: 3150], "I play one card face down and end my turn."

"No matter, Simorgh is still stronger than your Archfiend." Mimi stated as she drew a new card, "Simorgh, attack." The bird released another gale force wind.

"I play my trap, Psychic Barrier." Espa announced.

Psychic Barrier  
Type: Counter  
Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Paying 300 life points to negate your attacks one of opponent's attacks.

"By paying 300 life points I can negate your attacks." The Archfiend created a barrier of psychic energy that blocked Simorgh's attack [ELP: 2950].

Espa took her turn, "I play the spell Upstart Goblin, with this I can drawn another card but in return you get a life point boost." [MLP: 2400].

Upstart Goblin  
Type: Basic  
Draw 1 card from your Deck. Your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.

"Why would she play that?" Sora wondered aloud, "All it's done is give Mimi more time."

"She must be look for a particular card." Zane said, "Whatever she's looking for must be worth giving Mimi the life point boost."

Espa drew her card, a chuckle passing her lips as she saw what it was, "I play Premature Burial, I pay 800 life points and in return I get to summon out a monster from my graveyard, I choose my Mind Master." [ELP: 2150].

Premature Burial  
Type: Equip  
Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

The brain in the hovering UFO reappeared on the field. "Next I tune my Thought Ruler Archfiend with my Mind Master to synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster."

Hyper Psychic Blaster  
ATK/3000 DEF/2500/Level 9/Attribute: Earth/Type: Psychic/Sychro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type Monsters  
During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card attacks a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, gain Life Points equal to the difference at the end of the Damage Step.

The familiar synchro process played itself out and a person clad in strange looking white armor and a gun attached to each of its hands. "Next I play the spell Heavy Storm."

Heavy Storm  
Type: Basic  
Destroy all Spell and Traps card on the field.

A tornado emerged from Espa's card that shattered the destroyed barrier that surrounded the grassland into it before dissipating (SBD 2900/1200→2700/1000).

"Blaster, take out her over stuffed chicken." The creature fired off a blast from its weapons, striking Simorgh reducing its body to shards [MLP: 2100].

Mimi drew "I play Harpie Lady 3, in defence mode."

Harpie Lady 3  
ATK/ 1300 DEF/1400/ Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady". Your opponent's monster that battles with this card cannot declare an attack for your opponent's next 2 turns.

The blue haired harpie appeared on the field.

Espa drew, "Blaster, take out her birdie."

The creature fired off another blast from its weapons vaporising the bird woman. "Next is Blaster's special ability, because its attack power if greater than your Harpies defence point the difference gets dealt you as damage. Not only that but I gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you took. [MLP: 500] [ELP: 3750].

The DDs were silent as Mimi drew a new card, Jaden turned to Tai, "Tai, is there any way Mimi can still win? I mean you did build that deck right."

Tai didn't say anything, _'There is one way but for it to work Mimi will need a certain card.'_

"I end my turn." Mimi announced.

Espa howled with laughter as she drew he next card, "Finally given up have we, that fine with me. Blaster put her out of her misery."

She expected her monster to fire off a shot that would have wiped out Mimi's remaining lifepoints however nothing happened, "What, what's going on? Why won't it attack?" Espa demanded.

Mimi smiled, "It seems you already forgot about my Harpie Lady 3. The monster that battles with Harpie Lady 3 cannot attack for 2 turns." Mimi explained.

Espa snarled, "Fine, it won't matter anyway. One more attack and this duel is over."

Mimi drew again and looked at the card she's drawn, her eyes widened at what it was, "I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn." A brown backed card appeared on the field.

Espa drew and as her monster couldn't attack until her next turn so she placed two cards face down she ended her turn.

Mimi drew and played a face down card and ended her turn.

Espa drew her new card, "Now your Harpies ability is no longer in effect, Blaster attack and wipe her out." The creature fired off a shot at Mimi's defensive card, the card exploded revealing a bird with pure white feathers momentarily before shattering into data.

Espa cackled like crazy, "I win."

Just then she noticed Mimi who had a smile on her face, "What are you smiling about?"

"The monster you destroyed is called Snowbird Silver Wind, its power negates any damage I would have taken plus I also get to draw new cards and summon out as many as possible."

Snowbird Silver Wind  
ATK/ 0 DEF/0 Level 1/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
This card reduce all battle damage to zero when it is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard. Draw 2 cards for every 1000 points of damage you would have taken. Special Summon all Level 4 or lower Monster Cards among them on the field in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defence Position. The rest of the cards picked up are added to your hand.

Mimi drew her cards, "I summon out Harpie Girl and Whirlwind Prodigy."

Harpie Girl  
ATK/500 DEF/500/Level 2/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged Beast

Whirlwind Prodigy  
ATK/1500 DEF/1600/Level 4/Attribute: Wind/Type: Fairy/Effect  
When Tribute Summoning a WIND monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes.

The young blond harpie girl and an elfin child dressed in green appeared on the field.

Mimi drew, "I play my trap Call of the Haunted, this lets me summon a monster from my graveyard and I chose Cyber Harpie."

Call of the Haunted  
Type: Continuous  
Select1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. If the monster is destroyed, desroy this card.

The armor clad harpie reappeared on the field. Mimi then picked a card from her hand, "I play my Whirlwind Prodigy's ability, if I use it to tribute summon a wind monster it counts as 2 sacrifices. I sacrifice my prodigy to summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry."

Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry  
ATK/2900 DEF/2000/Level 8/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Both players Tribute Summon WIND monsters with 1 less Tribute than required. If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing only WIND monsters, return up to 2 cards your opponent controls to their owner's hand. This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in your hand.

The elf's changed into a whirlwind and from it emerged a large bird with four wings and golden plumage.

"Simorgh ability activates, which returns 2 cards on your cards back to your hand, so your 2 face down cards are outta here." The two cards on Espa's field and reappeared in her hand.

"Now I play the spell Elegant Egotist, because my Cyber Harpies ability allows her to count a Harpie Lady I can summon out Harpie Lady Sisters."

Elegant Egotists  
Type Basic  
You can only activate this card when there are 1 or more "Harpie Lady" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck.

Harpie Lady Sisters  
ATK/1950 DEF/2100/Level 6/Attribute: Wind/Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Elegant Egotist".

The familiar trio of bird women appeared on the field, "Next another spell card, Triangle Ecstasy Spark. This will raise my Sister's attack power for this turn."

Triangle Ecstasy Spark  
Type Basic  
Until the End Phase of this turn, the ATK of all "Harpie Lady Sisters" becomes 2700, your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards, and the effect of every Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field is negated.

The trio of harpies let out a cry as their power went up. "So what, your flock of birdies is still not powerful enough to destroy my Blaster." Espa snorted.

Mimi smile widened as she picked one last card from her hand, "Not if I play this, the field spell Rising Air Currents. At the cost of 400 defence points this card raises all Wind attribute monsters attack points by 500."

Rising Air Currents  
Type: Field  
Increase the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.

A wall of wind kicked up surrounding the two duelists raising all the bird monsters power (HG 500/500→1000/100 CH 1800/1300→2400/900 HLS 2700/2100→3200/1900 SBA 2900/2000→3400/1600).

"Simorgh, take out her Blaster." Mimi commanded.

The large golden bird let out a cry before spreading her wings and headed skywards and released a gale force wind from its wings that ripped the white armored creature which ripped it apart [ELP: 3350].

"Go harpies, wipe her out." All five of the bird women rushed at Espa and swiped out at her with their claws [ELP: 0].

"Alright Mimi." Palmon cheered as the holograms vanished, "You won."

"Course, was there ever a doubt." Mimi replied as she deactivated her duel disk.

Whist the others were congrtulating Mimi Tai Zane Matt and Gennai had their attention focused on the defeated duel solider.

"Alright you start talking." Zane said coolly.

"Where is my brother, what happened to him?" Matt demanded.

"Hehehehe, foolish humans." Espa chuckled, "Tell me isn't this place familiar to you? No, well I guess it would be difficult to recognize if you were used to green grass and those annoying baby digimon scampering about."

The foursome stared at her. "You mean that this is…was Primary Village." Tai said in horror.

This caught the others attention. "Oh please no." Sora said in a choked voice.

"Primary Village?" Alexis asked.

"It's where digimon who have been deleted get reformatted." Izzy replied, "To put it another way where digimon are born."

"No it can't be." Joe spoke up not wanting to believe what he was hearing, "I brought Junko here. She played with the baby digimon. We sat beneath a tree and she told them stories." He then let out a cry of anguish as angry tears began rolling down his face.

Matt then grabbed a hold of Espa, "Where is my brother? Tell me already."

"My master is close I suggest you look up to get your clue." She told him before laughing like a maniac before her body disintegrate into data shards which floated towards the sky.

Just then the clouds parted and a stream of particles was revealed.

"Tai, doesn't that look like…" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, digital data." Tai replied, "And from the direction its headed it can only be going to one place, Infinity Mountain."

"Then I guess that's where we're headed." Jaden commented.

"But why is it headed there?" Sora wondered aloud.

"I get the feeling we'll find out soon enough." Zane said coolly.

"Maybe I can find out for you." Gennai said, he then turned to Tai, "I believe it's time we parted for the moment. You deal with TK whilst I go get in touch with my contacts, I'll see if I can find out what's happened here."

"Right." Tai told the sage who then vanished in a flash of light.

Unbeknown to the party they were being watched.

* * *

Seated on his thrown TK observed the party on a glowing orb. Gone was his usual clothes for her was now dressed in blue and black leather.

(AN: Cos I really don't know how to describe it, he's dressed in the same outfit Jessie wore in season 3 when he was posessed by Yubel).

Along with six other people, the remaining Shadow Riders.

Camula, the vampiress. Tania, the Amazon. Don Zaloog, the leader of the Dark Scorpion thieves. Abidos the Third, an Egyptian Pharaoh who was undefeated. Titan, the former carnie that had been hired by Crowler to help in his plan to expel Jaden but was now a servant to his new masters. And finally Amnael, the alchemist.

"It seems like our guests will be arriving soon." Titian commented.

"I hope so, I can't wait to sink my teeth into them." Camula said with a cruel smile.

"Patience all of you," TK said firmly, "You'll all get your chance to face them."

Just then movement was seen from above, "Let's not get over cocky, these brats have proven to quite a headache."

TK looked up at the serpent, "Don't worry, they can't stop us. Our plan will be fulfilled, you and I will shall be whole once more and our reign over this burnt out world shall begin."

* * *

AN And with that chapter 21 is fini.

Well there you go, I know some of you were waiting to see Mimi duel so I hope you enjoyed it. Also what did you all think of my new way of presenting duels, did you find having the card infomation usful or did it take you out of the story, tell me cos I really want to know as I might continue duels like this doing with it if it gets enough of a possitive responce.

Well that's me done for this chapter, I should start writting the next one soon as I got a lot of free time and very little money this month. Remember to leave comments and also if your feeling generous donations are also welcome.

Until next time, peace out yo.

PS everyone who guessed the refrence from last chapter was Dastardly and Mutley help yourselves to a cookie.


	22. Clash of the Chosen

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'- _Thoughts_

* * *

_

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 22: Clash of the Chosen

The party walked in silence as they trekked across the barren landscape towards Infinity Mountain, whilst they could get there quicker if they had their digimon digivolve but they knew that they had no idea what awaited them when they got there so it was better for them to save their strength.

"If you don't mind me asking you mind telling me about this place?" Jaden asked, "Tai mentioned some kind of battle there but didn't really go into any kind of detail."

"It's where we had our first major battle; it's where we fought Devimon." Izzy told the brunette duelist.

The other members of the original team suddenly began to feel uncomfortable, the memories of that battle still sent a chill down their spines as it had been a pretty rude awakening for all of them.

"So I guess this is TK's twisted idea of irony." Zane commented which got him a glare from Matt however the long haired bluenette wasn't fazed by it.

"Let's just keep moving." Sora suggested. The party kept on going for some time when one of the spotted smoke in the distance and appeared to be growing larger. "I wonder what that is." Joe wondered aloud.

"I don't know, let me check." Tai replied as he got out his spy glass and took a look, peering though it he saw about a creatures that resembled Patamon but the top part of their bodies and wing ears were blue instead of orange as well as several caterpillar looking creatures.

_'What are those?'_ Tai wondered.

"Tai?" Sora said in a confused tone.

"We got a whole bunch digimon headed towards us." Tai replied as he checked his D-arc.

Tsukaimon

Level: Rookie

Attribute: Virus  
Type: Mammal Digimon

Bad Message Purple Fog Friendly Fire Fluffy Attack

Kunemon

Level: Rookie

Attribute: Virus  
Type: Larva Digimon

Electro Thread Poison Sting Speeding Thread Poison Winder Palsy Thread

He put the spy glass back to his eye, _'I wonder what's got them so spooked?'_

Just then a beam of energy struck one of the Tsukaimon reducing it to data shards. "What the…"

Turning his gaze upwards Tai spotted three Angemon who began launching their attacks at the party of virus type digmon. Seeing this angered the chosen one of courage and he ran over in their direction. "Tai, wait up." Jaden yelled as he and the others chased after him.

Tai ran towards the small party of virus types and placed himself between them and the three Angemon as the others approached. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Out of the way human." One of the angel types said forcefully.

"Yes we are cleansing this world of its corruption." Said a second.

"What are you three losers babbling about?"Chazz grunted.

"Yeah, in case the three haven't noticed the world has kinda gone to hell and your picking on a bunch of digimon who are in no way any threat what so ever." Davis added.

"Do not worry about these vermin, the digital world's salvation is at hand. The great light is coming and it will cleanse our world of all darkness." The third Angemon said in a cheerful tone, "It shall descend upon us all uniting all of us and rid the world of all who seek to cause destruction and chaos."

"And that is all we are doing, we are preparing for its arrival by wiping out all the virus's that we can find." The second spoke up again.

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" Sora said, "Not all virus type digimon are evil and even so what gives you the right going around picking on other digimon?"

"Enough of this." One of the Angemon snapped, "Out of the way human's, you will not interfere with our holy mission. Hand of Fate…"

It then fired a beam of holy energy from its fist at the party of small digimon who Tai still shielded. Quickly Tai activated his duel disk and drew a card from his deck, "Go Felgrand Dragon."

The golden dragon emerged with a roar and fired its own attack which connected with Angemon's, the two attacks held one another on place for a few seconds before Felgrands forced the Angemon back.

Davis was about to get out his D-3 so Veemon could digivolve when Zane restrained him, "Allow me." He said as he activated his own duel disk, "Arise Cyber End Dragon." The mechanical triple headed beast arose letting out a mechanical roar. "Now use Super Strident Blaze."

The beast then fired off its signature attack, its individual heads firing a beam of energy that vaporised the Angemon. That done Tai and Zane called their monsters back and the brunette turned to the small group of viruses, "Get out of here."

With that they scampered off as quickly as they could. "Was that really necessary?" Matt said in a disapproving tone.

"Oh what's the problem now?" Tai said with a groan.

"I mean it's good we helped those Tsukaimon and Kunemon but you didn't have to go and destroy those Angemon, they were on our side. Besides Angel digimon are supposed to wipe out viruses." Matt said in a stern voice.

"Has that cheap hair gel you use is seeping into your brain?" Tai shot back, "Even if they're just following their function Tsukaimon and Kunemon were hardly a threat to anyone, only cowards pick on those who can't fight back."

"And you'd know all about being a coward." Matt muttered however it was loud enough for Tai to hear.

"Excuse me; are you calling me a coward?" He demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry, what could I be saying." Matt said in a sarcastic tone, "I mean all you did was run at the first sign of trouble."

"Hey hey, let's chill out." Jaden said as he positioned himself between Matt and Tai.

"That's right," Alexis added, "In case you forgot we got a job to do, we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves."

* * *

Meanwhile in his throne room TK was watching these events of the giant orb with his shadow riders at his side, "I must say this is very entertaining, it's just like the old days."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the show; however shouldn't we making preparations for when they arrive?" Tania asked.

"Don't worry my Amazon warrior; I do not plan to leave myself unprepared. I just want to see how this drama will unfold." TK turned his attention back to the orb and focusing in on Tai, "Taichi Taichi Taichi 'To last I grapple with thee'. 'He tasks me; he heaps me; I see in him outrageous strength, with an inscrutable malice sinewing it. That inscrutable thing is chiefly what I hate; and be the white whale agent, or be the white whale principal, I will wreck that hate upon him'."

"Ahab, Moby Dick." All heads turned to Amnael who gave a rare line of dialogue.

"Yes, interesting character is Ahab and in a ways quite a misunderstood character." TK replied, "But enough of this, riders go take your positions. After all we'll be having guests soon."

The five of them bowed and made to leave. "With all respect my lord, I advise you to be mindful. You do not want to suffer the same fate as Ahab." Anmael advised before he vanished from view.

* * *

Back with the digidestined Tai and Matt were still glaring at one another with the others trying to calm them down.

"Tai, Matt please stop it." Sora told the pair however her pleas fell upon deaf ears as the two of them continued to fling spite fuelled words at one another.

"This is ridiculous, two 16 year olds behaving like they were still 6." Bastion commented.

"Tell me about it, it was bad enough during our first trip and the two of them would fight over leadership." Izzy told the Ra.

Just then all hell broke loose, Matt said something about Tai which caused the brunette to rush over and deliver a punch to the face which caused him to fall on his behind.

"What was that for?" Matt demanded however he had to roll out of the way as Tai was coming at him with a kick that was aimed at his head, jumping on to his feet Matt lunged forward and tackled Tai.

The others were about to intervene when Agumon spoke up, "As much as I hate to say it, I think this is the only way they're ever going to solve their problems."

Reluctantly they agreed and watched as Tai and Matt continued to beat on each other.

The pair continued as exchanged punches and blocks, even though years had passed since their first adventure and the two of them had over time gained a respect for one another looking back on their past arguments and finding them laughable all that was now gone and they butting heads like their friendship didn't matter. Just then the ground began to shake catching everybody off guard.

"What the hell?" Sora exclaimed.

"This might have something to do with TK's actions, he's somehow thrown off the digital world's stability and now it's on the brink of collapse." Izzy said in a worried tone. Just then the ground underneath Tai and Matt began to crumble and the two of them fell down the steep slope and into a deep pit below.

"Tai…Matt!!!" Sora cried as the two of them vanished.

The two boys tumbled down the slope, doing their best to shield their heads from rocks and roots as they descended before hitting the bottom. Tai groaned as he uncurled his battered body and looked up through the large crack that now served as his source of light.

"Tai, Matt are you two alright?" Hearing a voice Tai looked up and saw several of his friends looking down upon him.

"I've been better." He cried back.

"What about Matt, I can't see him moving." Mimi yelled.

Looking over Tai noticed that the cinnamon haired girl was correct, Matt wasn't moving. _'Oh shit…'_ "Hold on, I'll check him."

He moved over to where Matt lay, to his relief he found the blond wasn't badly injured but was knocked out. "He's ok, his just a little roughed up." Tai told the others.

"Right, the two of you just stay put, we'll work on getting you both out." Izzy told him.

_'Like we have a choice.'_ Tai thought sarcastically, he then began shaking Matt, "Ok you lazy bastard, wake up."

Matt gave a groan and slowly his eyes parted and found Tai looking down at him, "Wha…what happened?"

"We fell," Tai replied bluntly, "You ok?"

"Don't worry; the only thing that got bruised was my ego as well as the rest of my body." Matt replied as he sat up, "Where are the other?"

"Working on a way to get us out." Tai replied.

"So we're going to be stuck down here for a while." Matt said.

"Yeah." Was Tai's response.

Before he knew what was happening Matt had struck another blow to Tai's face knocking him back, Matt didn't let up though as he kept hammering away at Tai but to the brunettes surprise each of the blonds punches were weaker then the last and tears were beginning to fall from Matt's eyes.

Seeing this whatever malice Tai had been feeling evaporated and he allowed Matt to continue until his blows were practically nothing and tears fell from his eyes like a floods, he then wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders allowing him to cry into his shoulder. They two of them spent the next minute like that.

"Why Tai, why'd you do this to me?" Matt demanded between sobs, "You abandoned us and left me to shoulder your responsibilities, I…I couldn't take it."

"Shhhh," Tai told the blond and he rubbed his hand over Matt's back in a bid to calm him down, "I'm sorry man, I don't mean to do that you. I was just being dumb ol me."

Matt let out a laugh before, "I guess so. Sorry about that whole 'pummelling' you thing."

"Don't worry about, I barely felt a thing." Tai replied, "You still hit like a girl."

"Looks who's talking, I bet Kari hits harder then you." Matt responded and the two of them then started laughing.

"We must look really gay right now." Tai commented.

"You feel embarrassed?" Matt asked.

"Not really." Tai replied.

* * *

Above Agumon and Gabumon were watching the pair, the two of them glanced at one another and smiled.

Just then the others returned. "How they doing?" Ken asked.

"Better." Gabumon replied.

* * *

Down below Tai and Matt heard the others and separated before anyone could see them, "Hey guys, you think of anything?" Matt asked.

There wasn't an answer instead something flew down at them which Tai caught, it turned out to be one of Bastions cards his Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus to be exact.

"What's this for?" Tai wondered aloud.

"Tai, play that card." Izzy told the brunette.

Tai and Matt glanced at each other in confusion before Tai activated his duel disk and summoned the monster. "Good now the two of you grab onto it." Izzy instructed them and the two of them did so although still confused.

Izzy then looked over at Bastion who had his duel disk at the ready and nodded. "Alright, come forth Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus."

Another robotic warrior appeared; it then followed Bastion over to the hole. "Alright Magnet Warriors show why opposites attract."

Both monsters began the giving off energy and Sigma Minus was instantly lifted off the ground with both Tai and Matt hanging on for dear life as they rocketed upwards. As soon as the two of them were on solid ground again Joe insisted of checking the two of them for injury but aside from a few scrapes and bruises they were fine.

"Well that was different." Jaden said off handily.

"Quiet you." Chazz told the hero duelist.

"I'm just glad the two of you are ok." Sora told the two boys.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Matt replied.

"So you're not going to cause anymore?" Syrus asked.

"What problems, we got no problems." Tai said in a 'would be innocent' tone.

The others groaned at this, "Alright let's get moving, we do have a job to do." Zane said firmly.

* * *

As the party set off once more TK, who was still watching them, let out a huff, "Well that was disappointing."

Getting up TK left the room and headed towards a staircase that led up to a tower and entering the room at the top of it found Kari lying on a bed lying perfectly still, her face sporting a blank expression and her eyes were dull.

TK sat down next to her and began running his fingers through her hair, "Just like when were dating isn't it." He said to her, "Us sitting like this, holding hands. It was utterly boring but I suppose not completely unpleasant, and we well could have continued if you weren't so sexualy naive and had all the repression of a catholic nun. I only wanted one thing from you Kari, just one thing was that so much to ask?"

He then moved his hand from her hair down her face and along her body headed towards her short; his hand had just reached the buckle of her belt when a tingle of pain was felt in the back of his head causing TK to grimace, "Dammit."

TK then removed himself from the bed and headed towards the door, he then stopped and looked back at Kari's still form, "Soon enough Kari, soon enough. You will give me what I want, what I need."

With that he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Soon enough the DD's arrived at Infinity Mountain and after resting up starting their assent, the climb itself was far from pleasant due the biting wind that encircled the mountain cut through our hero's and the feeling of uneasy as they approached the summit wasn't helping. Soon enough they arrived at the door of the castle.

"Ok, we're here." Jaden commented.

"So what are we going in or not?" Chazz said in an impatient tone.

After much effort they managed to get the door open and after walking through a looong stairwell found themselves in a large room the floor covered by a layer of smoke, scattered about the room were seven circular frames six of which contained a strange substance that was reflective but rippled like water whilst the seventh was empty.

Above each of the seven circles was a symbol, a dragon head, a bat, a claw mark, a scorpion, a scarab, a mask and a book. In the rooms centre was a central circular column in the centre with a bridge leading to it, through an opening they could see a stairwell that would take them up to the next level. However it they were cut off from it by a barrier that surrounded it.

"Love what they've done with the place." Matt said sarcastically as they entered.

"Everyone stay sharp, god knows what TK's got in store for us." Tai said in a firm tone.

* * *

Unbeknown to them the large serpent creature was observing the group. _'Hmmm, maybe a little something…just to let them know what they're in for.'_

* * *

Just then the ground shook and from the floor rose a stone tablet but what caught the DD's attention and glowing symbols that appeared on it. "What's that all about?" Davis wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's anything good." Cody replied.

"Izzy, any idea what it says?" Sora asked the red haired genius.

"Sorry, no idea." Izzy replied.

Just then Gatomon jumped off Tai's shoulder, "Hmm, looks kinda familiar."

"You can read it?" Agumon asked.

"If it's what I think it is then maybe?" Gatomon replied.

"What do you mean Gatomon?" Zane asked.

"Well I've seen some of these symbols are reminiscent of ones that I saw when I worked for Myotismon." Gatomon explained, "He said they originated from a far off part of the digital world that was controlled by a trio of digimon called the 'Three Great Angels'."

"Can you make out?" Tai asked.

"Some of it give me a moment." Gatomon replied.

Tai nodded, he then looked over at Izzy and Bastion, "Think you two can give her a hand?"

"Sure." Izzy replied. "Of course." Bastion added, she and the two human boys then set to work whilst the others waited for them to finish up.

"Ok I think we got this figured out." Gatomon said finally, "I should tell you though this is pretty much a rough estimation on our part; we went with the symbols I recognized and had to pretty much guess the rest."

"So what does it say?" Cody asked.

"Well from what we can tell it says 'The path is ahead is blocked and only those who are worthy shall pass. Seven trials ahead lie, those who are unworthy shall meet a gruesome end'." Bastion replied.

"I'm sorry I asked." Cody said in a grim voice.

Just then something occurred to Alexis. "Tai, remember what Mephistomon said after he was defeated?" Alexis said, "'With my destruction heralds the coming of the seven', and we beat Nightshroud."

"Nightshroud who turned into a dragon." Tai said in a thoughtful tone, "And the portal with the dragon symbol above it is extinguished. So the symbols must represent what's behind them."

"But why go to all this trouble, I mean what would we gain from completing these trials?" Syrus asked.

"I'm guessing it's got something to do with the barrier surrounding the stairwell." Sora replied, "If we complete the remaining six then it must shut off the barrier."

"So what should we do? Do we hit each trial one by one or split up?" Hasselberry asked.

"We don't have time to go one by one, I say we split up." Said Jaden.

"But what if that's what they're expecting us to do." Ken challenged, "Need I'd remind you the only mega's on our side are Imperialdramon MetalGarurumon UlforceVeedramon and VictoryGreymon."

"Even so, we can't afford to hang around." Cody added.

* * *

However little did the DD's realise that the choice would be taken out of their hands. "Poor little fools, thinking there is no seventh trial." Their observer said to itself, its eyes fixed on Tai, "Now who should go where?"

It mulled over its options for a moment, "Yes that should work." Its eyes began glowing and the layer of mist that covered the floor began to grow thicker and rose off the ground.

* * *

"What the hell?" Tai exclaimed as he saw what was going on. "Tai, what's happening?" Agumon asked in a worried tone, just then the orange reptile felt his eyelids grow heavy and a feeling of tiredness began to overcome him, "Feel…sleepy…" He and the other digimon then collapsed to the floor.

"Agumon!!!" Tai cried, however he and the other members of the DD's succumb to the effect of the smoke and collapsed to ground. Above their observer chuckled as he watched the some cover their forms.

"Tai, I'll chase you round Good Hope, and round the Horn, and round the Norway Maelstrom, and round perdition's flames before I give you up."

* * *

AN And with that chapter 22 is fini, would have been up sooner but I had things come up and I had to deal with them. Plus I got Tekken 6 for my PS3, anyone who wants to fight me bring it on just send me a message and if you want to add me to your friend list I'm DWheeler01.

Anyway this chapters done, not much in the way of action but there was some Tai and Matt action and interaction (that should keep the yaoi fans happy).

If anyones interested the layout for the large chamber in the castle came from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, anyone who's played it will know what I mean and for those who don't just go to You Tube and type in Ocarina of Time Ganons castle to find out.

Anyway I'm done to all of you who celebrate it Happy Thanksgiving, please send your comments and I'll catch you all next time.

Peace out yo.


	23. Tooth and Claw

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 23: Tooth and Claw

A groan filled the frosty air as Matt's eyes opened finding himself in a long gothic hallway, _'Whaa, where am I?'_ Just then he noticed Gabumon laying on his side a not too far from where the blond was.

"Gabumon…Gabumon, are you alright?" Matt said as he shook his partner who let out a groan.

"Ughh, five more minutes." Gabumon muttered.

A smile formed on Matt's face, "Come on buddy, no time for napping."

Eventually Matt was able to rouse Gabumon and rubbing his eyes the dog/lizard rubbed his eyes, "What's going on Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know." Matt replied, "The last thing I remember was being in that large room with the others, then I began to feel sleepy before passing out."

"That is strange." Gabumon said, "I guess we should go find them."

"Yeah good idea." Matt said he and Gabumon then walked through the hall.

All the time the pair was on high alert not wanting to be the victim of a surprise attack. They were coming up to junction where the corridor split off into two paths when they heard the sound of footsteps coming the left passage, the two of them braced themselves waiting to see what would come down the passage.

"Ready Gabumon?" Matt asked his partner.

"Have no fear Matt; we can handle anything that is thrown at us." Gabumon replied.

Soon enough a pair of figures came into view which turned out to be Syrus and Bearmon which allowed Matt and Gabumon to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Matt." Syrus said upon seeing the blond, "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Same here." Matt replied, "You haven't seen the others have you?"

Syrus shook his head, "Afraid not, I hope their alright." Syrus said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure their fine." Matt assured him, "What' down that passage way?"

"Nothing, it's a dead end." Syrus told the blond.

"Same back that way. This leaves us with only one choice."

With no other way to go the foursome headed down the path the led to the right, although they couldn't be sure it felt like the atmosphere around them has growing colder.

Soon they arrived at a pair of large double doors and, after putting all their might into it, managed to force them open revealing a large hall with gothic pillars and stained glass as well as an upper level, the ceiling covered by a dome of glass. In the centre of the room was a couch with a figure laid out upon it whilst another lay on the floor.

"Zane." Syrus cried.

"And Gaomon too." Bearmon added.

The pair ran over and Syrus instantly tried rousing his brother, "Zane, Zane. Come on Zane, wake up."

After a minute Zane began to stir, "Syrus…"

"It's me Zane." Syrus replied, he then helped Zane sit up, the darker bluenette replied, he then looked over at his partner who was also stirring, "Goamon, you alright?"

"I've been better sir." Goamon replied. What about you Zane, are you ok?" Matt asked.

"I…I don't know, my head is kinda fuzzy." Zane replied, "Last thing I remember was all of us being in that room with the others, then that smoke appeared and then nothing. Except…"

"Except what?" Matt asked. "I remember the sound of someone laughing, a cold and cruel one." Zane said.

Just then something that sounded like a laugh was head; it was soft at first but then grew louder and began echoing off the walls.

"Uh Zane that laugh you mentioned, it didn't happen sound something like this would it?" Gabumon asked to which Zane nodded.

"This is very very bad." Syrus said.

Just then there was a clap of thunder was heard followed by flash of lightning.

The flash revealed a figures standing before one of the windows on the upper level, "Welcome darlings, nice to see you've arrived?" said a female voice that had a heavy Transylvanian accent said." The figure stepped forward revealing a woman with pale skin with long green hair and clad in a red dress.

"Who are you?" Syrus asked.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself?" the woman said in a mock tone, "Call me Camular, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders."

"Shadow Riders?" Matt said.

"We are our master's elite, his personal guard." Camular replied, "You've already encountered one of our number before, you do remember Nightshround don't you."

"Where's my brother, tell me now?" Matt demanded.

"Temper temper, don't you know it's impolite to raise your voice to a lady." Camular said wagging her finger, "Our master will reveal himself at a time of his own choosing and not before. However I wouldn't be making plans on ever seeing him again because none of you will be leaving this room alive."

Camular's body began glowing with power that grew larger and larger, "Biomerge sequence activate."

CAMULAR, BIOMERGE TOO...COUNTDRACMON

The DD's could only watch as Camular transformed into a large demonic looking creature with purple skin and glowing red eyed, its maw filled with large teeth that were seemingly too large for its mouth to contain and a set of large leathery wings on its back.

"That's the same thing Atticus did when he was Nightshround." Zane commented he then saw Matt with his D-arc in hand, "Don't bother, there won't be any data on this creature."

Above them CountDracmon began chuckling, "So humans, what do you think of me now? Do you think that you and your pathetic pets could match me now?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Matt replied, he Syrus and Zane D-arc's at the ready. Syrus and Zane's respective aura's appeared around them before forming cards which they then slashed.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE.

GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…METALGARURUMON

GOAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…MACHGAOGAMON

BEARMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GRAPLEOMON

The mega and two ultimate's appeared each with their gaze locked on CountDracmon.

"Alright, let's do this." MetalGarurumon growled, he then lunged at the vampire digimon, "Ice Wolf Bite…"

Panels on his body opened up and fired ice missiles at the vampire, GrapLeomon and MachGaogamon soon followed his lead.

"Howling Cannon…" "Lion Cyclone Leg…"

MachGaogamon released a high pitch sound wave from his cannon whilst the guards on GrapLeomon's legs began spinning creating a tornado force wind, the three attacks rushed towards CountDracmonwho just smirked at them.

"Dark Swarm…" The monstrous creature's body dissolved allowing the attacks to pass through it catching the three chosen digimon and DD's by surprise.

"How'd it do that?" Matt blurted out. However the surprises weren't over yet as the particles that had been CountDracmon's body transformed into a swarm of bats that attacked the three chosen digimon with their teeth.

"These creatures, I can feel them sapping my energy." GrapLeomon grunted.

"MetalGarurumon!!!" Matt cried out.

"Matt, stay back." the cyborg replied.

Just then the bats relented and reformed CountDracmon. "Crimson Shriek…" the vampire released a crimson shockwave from its jaws that connected with the three digimon and sent them crashing to the ground.

"MetalGarurumon no!!!" Matt cried as he and Syrus and Zane went to their partner's sides, "Are you ok?" Matt asked.

MetalGarurumon let out a groan as he got back up, "I've been better." MetalGarurumon replied.

MetalGarurumon looked up and glared at CountDracmon, "This is different to any other opponent we've ever faced, even the Dark Masters and Apoclymon don't compare because they were pure digimon. This one however is part human (well sorta), a meeting of human spirit and digital data."

Matt thought about what his partner had said, _'Meeting of human spirit and digital data, that sound like that thing that happened to Jaden and Tai.'_

Syrus was checking on GrapLeomon, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." GrapLeomon replied as he got up, "This is not gonna be an easy fight, but that's great. After all where's the fun in an easy fight."

Syrus stared at him, "Sometimes I think you're crazy, you like to fight way too much."

"Ah you worry too much." GrapLeomon replied, just then his tone changed, "Don't worry I won't allow her to harm you."

At the same time MachGaogamon had also gotten back us, "This fight will be most difficult."

"Agreed, that ability to split her body apart to avoid attack will make things difficult." Zane replied, "We can't just rush in recklessly."

"I agree with Zane Matt, we need to think of a plan." MetalGarurumon told the blond member of the group.

"Yeah but what?" Matt replied, he then began thinking for a moment but came up empty, "I guess it's pointless trying to figure out a way of separating again. However maybe it could work to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"I bet that the individual bats themselves are pretty weak, they only seem like a problem because there are a lot of them." Matt replied.

"Interesting theory." Zane said coolly, "However the only way to be sure is to have our digimon engage in battle again."

"Guess that's a risk we're just gonna have to take." MachGaogamon added.

"Fine, but I'll go in by myself." MetalGarurumon said, "I've got the greatest chance of surviving one of her assaults since the strongest out of the three of, however you and GrapLeomon will be deleted if she hits you with one good attack."

"So what, MachGaogamon and I are suddenly chop liver or something." GrapLeomon said in an annoyed tone.

"That's not what I mean; the second she does that trick of hers I want the two of you to hit the swarm with everything you got." MetalGarurumon replied.

"We can do that." MachGaogamon said in a firm tone.

"Good now stand back. Here goes nothing." MetalGarurumon once more took to the air to engage CountDracmon.

"Good to see you haven't thrown in the towel darling." CountDracmon said in a mocking tone.

"Glad I haven't disappointed you then." MetalGarurumon retorted.

"Crimson Shriek…" another crimson shockwave was released from CountDracmon's mouth at the cyberneticlly enhanced wolf.

"Ice Wolf Claw…" MetalGarurumon launched his own attack, firing a beam of ice which connected with the shockwave which caused a small explosion.

Seeing an opportunity MetalGarurumon lunged at CountDracmon and was able to sink his teeth into the vampire's arm which resulted in the purple creature letting out a hiss of pain.

"Why you little, Dark Swarm…" The vampire's body dissolved into the bat swarm again and made to attack MetalGarurumon to which the cyber wolf smirked.

"Gotcha."

"Now, Ice Wolf Bite…" "Howling Cannon…" "Lion Cyclone Leg…"

The three digimon launched their attacks at the swarm which created a large explosion.

"Alright, they got her." Syrus cheered.

Zane however remained silent, _'Did they really? That vampire seems too strong to be taken out by a trick like that.'_

Above them MetalGarurumon and the other two digimon stared hard at the cloud, they had to be sure if their attack had worked. Just then the smoke began to clear and to their horror found CountDracmon was floating their before them.

"What?" MetalGarurumon exclaimed.

"How's that possible?" GrapLeomon added. MachGaogamon didn't say anything; however a look of frustration appeared on hisface as he glared at CountDracmon.

"Bravo you three, quite impressive I think your little attack may have made a few scratch. Attacking me whilst in bat form was an interesting strategy, but did you really think it would be that easy?" The vampire digimon smirked, "Course now that the three of you have had your shot its now mine."

CountDracmon lunged towards the three digimon.

"Winning Knuckle…" Deciding to meet the vampires attack head on, the engines on MachGaogamon's back roared into life and he launched himself at CountDracmon to deliver a mighty punch to the vampire.

Not even looking concerned CountDracmon ducked under MachGaogamon's attack before grabbing the cyborg by the throat before driving the claws on her other hand into MachGaogamon's gut and threw him aside into one of the rooms many pillars before collapsing toward the ground next to Zane.

"MachGaogamon, are you alright?" The dark bluenette asked, MachGaogmon didn't reply however and in a flash of light he reverted back to Gaomon.

Letting out a snarl GrapLeomon took his turn and lunged at CountDracmon, "Dark Swarm…" CountDracmon's body dissolved into the bat swarm again and used it to avoid GrapLeomon and reform behind him. GrapLeomon instantly whirled around and made to deliver a punch to the vampire's face however this was countered by CountDracmon grabbing a hold of his fist.

"Too slow." The vampire hissed, "Crimson Shriek…"

Another crimson shockwave was released from the creatures teeth lined maw which knocked GrapLeomon back as well as disorientate him. Shaking his head hoping to stop the ringing in his ears GrapLeomon looked up just in time to see CountDracmon fist connect with his face that sent him smashing into the ground.

"No, GrapLeomon." Syrus cried as he rushed over to his partner's side, "Are you ok?" the only response he got was a groan that passed GrapLeomon's lips, he then reverted back to Bearmon.

CountDracmon looked over at MetalGarurumon, "Looks like it's just you and me wolfy."

"You'll pay from this." MetalGarurumon snarled.

"You're welcome to try darling."

"Metal Wolf Claw…" a wave of cold emerged from MetalGarurumon's jaws at the vampire.

"Crimson Shriek…" CountDramon responded by launching another crimson shockwave which collided with the wave of cold cancelling each other out.

"Dark Swarm…" The vampire's body dissolved back into the bat swarm.

"Ice Wolf Bite…" More missiles were fired from several parts of MetalGarurumon's body at the swarm, several of them were hit however most of them were able to avoid them and attack the cybernetic wolf with their tiny teeth.

"MetalGarurumon!!!" Matt cried out.

"Don't worry about me Matt, this old dog still has a few tricks left." MetalGarurumon told his partner, the jets on his back suddenly flared into life roasting several of the bats on his back as he rocketed across the room as well as shake off the others.

CountDracmon reformed herself, "Not bad, looks like I'm going to have to get serious."

_'What does she mean by that?'_ Both MetalGarurumon and Matt wondered.

Just then CountDracmon's body began crackling with crimson energy, "You'd better brace yourself darling, this is my ultimate attack. Crimson Scourge…"

The vampire released a burst of crimson energy which had enough power to blast MetalGarurumon out of the air as well as cause considerable amounts of damage to his armor; the cyber wolf fell like a rock to the ground.

"MetalGarurumon, MetalGarurumon." Matt dashed to his partner's side, his eyes widening as he saw the various cracks and damaged parts of the cyborg's armor, "Come on pal, speak to me."

Unable to speak all MetalGarurumon could do was grunt as he tried to get back up, just then the sound of laughter was heard and looking Matt glared at CountDracmon, "What the hell did you do?"

"Did you like that darling?" CountDracmon said with a smirk, "My strongest attack packs quite a punch; I suppose I should thank you and your little pets for making it so effective."

"What the hell does that mean?" Zane demanded.

"Did you honestly think my bats were just only for effect? CounDracmon retorted, "When they bite they sap my victims energy and pass it into me when I reform, I then use that energy for my strongest attack."

"That bitch, she nothing but an overgrown leech." Matt snarled.

CountDracmon glared at Matt, "What did you call me?"

"You heard him." Syrus added, "You're just a big bully."

"I think what my brother wants to say is that you're a fraud." Zane said cooly, "You pretend to be all powerful but the truth is your weak."

"What?" CountDracmon spat.

"If you're so strong you wouldn't need to leech your strength off of others." Zane explained, "That's the major difference between us, you attach yourself to others like a parasite and leech off of them. We on the other hand support and watch out from one another, it is in our unity where our true strength lies."

"Yeah and that's why we won't abandon our partners, sure they maybe down but together were not out." Syrus added.

Just both the screens of Zane and Syrus's digivises lit up and the runes engraved in the ring around the screen began to glow, waves of dark and light blue energy and the eyes of both Gaomon and Bearmon's eyes began glowing. Strings of data emerged from their bodies which connected themselves to both the Truesdale brothers and their clothes seemingly melted away revealing their bodies giving off a glow.

GAOMON, BIOMERGE TOO…MIRAGEGAOGAMON

BEARMON, BIOMERGE TOO…MARSMON

The light died away revealing two large creatures. One had fiery red skin with armoured gauntlets and grieves, its legs were clad in blue pants and on its back was a black cape and atop it head was an animal head mask with large sabre teeth and a red horn sticking out the top.

The other was a wolf knight clad in royal blue armor complete with gauntlets that both bore three vicious looking claws and a red cape on its back.

"What, how's that possible ? Only we are supposed to posses that ability." CountDracmon demanded.

"Matt they did it, Zane and Syrus achieved biomerge." MetalGarurumon said. Matt instantly checked his D-arc.

MirageGaogamon

Level: Mega  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Beast Knight

Full Moon Blaster Double Crescent Mirage Gale Claw

Marsmon

Level: Mega  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Shaman Digimon

Corona Sanctions Infinite Surge

"MirageGaogamon, we did it." Marsmon said, his voice a combination of both Bearmon and Syrus's, in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah we did, well little brother what say we give a new forms a test run." MirageGaogamon replied, his voice a combination of Gaomon and Zane's.

"Sounds good to me." Marsmon said. The two of them then took to the air.

"Matt, we may not be able to unite like those two, what do you say we fight together?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"I'd be honoured MetalGarurumon." Matt replied, he then climbed onto MetalGarurmon's back and the pair took off after MirageGaogamon and Marsmon. Above both Marsmon and MirageGaogamon had resumed their assault on CountDracmon.

"You stinkin…, Dark Swarm…" Once more the vampire's body transformed into a swarm of bats which rushed towards MirageGaogamon, beneath his mask the wolf knight smirked.

"I don't think so." Then without warning the wolf knight vanished from view forcing CountDracmon to reform.

"What the…where did he go?" Then just as quickly as he'd vanished MirageGaogamon reappeared behind the vampire, "Too slow, Gale Claw…"

Before CountDramon could react MirageGaogamon plunged one set of his Wolverine like claws into the vampires back, pulling them back MirageGaogamon then kicked CountDracmon in the back sending her flying towards Marsmon.

"My turn, Infinite Surge…" Marsmon growled as he began gathering fire in his hand and unleashed a series of powerful blows against the vampire, then not giving CountDracmon a chance to recover Marsmon then flew down and punched the ground causing a large pillar of fire to erupt from it which engulfed CountDracmon who was revealed to be badly singed when it died away.

"Hey, remember me?" said a voice in a low growl and looking round CountDracmon saw MetalGarurumon hurtling towards her, "Metal Wolf Claw…" the cyber wolf fired another beam of ice from his jaws that partly froze the vampire digimon who fell to the ground.

"What's going on here, how are you only now able to get the better of me?" CountDracmon demanded.

"Maybe you over estimated your 'ultimate attack'." MetalGarurumon suggested, "Tell me are you feeling weaker?"

"What are you…?" CountDracmon began when a look of realization spread across her face.

"I see you figured it out," MirageGaogamon said, "It seems your so-called ultimate attack comes at a price and after use you'll gradually grow slower and weaker as the battle drags on."

"But you know what, despite all the crap you put us through we're feeling generous so we'll put you out of your misery." Marsmon added.

"What, nooo!!!" CountDracmon cried out but it was too late.

"Full Moon Blaster…" Accumulating all the energy in his body into his chest, MirageGaogamon fired a super-dreadnought level blast from the wolf's head shaped armor the force of which was enough to shatter the glass ceiling.

"Corona Sanctions…" Marsmon's whole body became engulfed in flames, as he did the somehow the sky above them somehow split apart and several meteors raining fiery death descended from the sky.

"Giga Missile…" Lastly a panel on MetalGarurumon's chest opened up and a small missile was launched from it.

The three attacks struck CountDracmon engulfing her in a large explosion. As the explosion died away it died away the foursome found Camular kneeling on the floor glared up at them as her body began to dissolve into data shards amidst the flames that surrounded her.

"That's what you get when you try to destroy this world." Matt told her in a cold tone."

"I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you; my defeat means nothing as my master will still crush you." Camular retorted just before she vanished completely.

There was then a flash of light that engulfed the area and when it died Matt Zane Syrus and their partners found themselves back in the room with the seven portals and the tower in the centre.

"Whaa, who did we get back here?" Gabumon wondered aloud. Just then the reflective substance in the portal behind them vanished; as it did the barrier surrounding the central tower flickered momentarily.

"I do believe we're passed the second trial." Zane commented.

"Yeah but the question remains can the others follow through?" Matt added.

* * *

Elsewhere Tai was beginning to recover from the effects of the strange fog, his vision was dark and his body stiff, _'Whaa…what's going on?'_

Just then something cold salty assaulted his mouth and upon opening his eyes was met with a rather dismal sight as he lay half in, half out of a large body of freezing water. His head broke the surface of the water he looked around when he noticed something not too far away from him, _'What's that?'_

Despite his bodies protest he somehow managed to swim in its direction and became clearer as he got closer to it, soon Tai was able to see what it was, _'Sora!!!'_

And indeed it was, his red haired friend was lying on her back unconscious with most of her body submerged and only her head and shoulders above the water. Gritting his teeth Tai urged his body forward wanting to get to her as quickly as he could however he wasn't quick enough and Sora sank beneath the surface.

_'Shit!!!'_ His body crying out in agony Tai dived down beneath the water and with all his strength swam after her, _'Come on, come on, come on…'_

After what seemed like an eternity he managed to catch up to her and wrapped n arm around her waist before heading back to the surface taking in a much needed lungful of air when he reach it. "Made it." Tai sighed with relief, he then looked down at Sora but to his horror found she wasn't breathing.

"HEYYY!!" Just then a voice caught Tai's attention and looking round he saw Mimi and the digimon who were on the shore not too far away who were waving at him.

Using great reserves of strength that he didn't know he had Tai began swimming towards the shore as fast as he could, the instant he reached it he placed Sora on the sandy ground and desperately began administering CPR placing his mouth on her in a desperate attempt to force air into her lungs before repeatedly pushing down on her chest. Eventually water was expelled from Sora's mouth as she began coughing, relief passed through Tai's entire being as her eyes opened.

"Hey." She croaked as she saw him.

"Hey," he replied, "You look like s drowned rat."

"Oh really, you don't look so good yourself." She told him.

"Sora…" just then Biyomon appeared, with Mimi Palmon and Agumon following behind her, and instantly buried her head in Sora's chest as wrapped her wings around her, "Oh Sora, I thought I lost you." She sniffed.

"Biyomon." Sora said as she wrapped her arms around her partner, "Its ok, I'm here."

"Tai…Sora," Mimi panted, "Are you two ok?"

"Exhausted." Tai replied as he fell back into a sitting position, Agumon rushed over to his side.

"Hey Tai, does this place look familiar to you?" the orange lizard asked. Confused Tai looked about when he noticed a line of phone booths.

"No way, of all the places to end up." He said to himself, "To end up in the same place where we fought Shellmon." He then looked over and saw Mimi was fussing over Sora, the sight couldn't help but bringing a smile to his face for some reason.

He knew soon enough they would have to set off back towards Infinity Mountain where the others were to combat whatever evil scheme TK had cooked up for them, but for now they the three of them were together and safe.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 23 is fini. Took a while and its pretty but its finally finished it, still I hope it was worth the wait.

2 Shadow Riders down and 5 to go, not to mention Tai Sora and Mimi's little side adventure as well. Anyway that's me done for this chapter, please leave your feed back cos beleive me it does help.

Till next time, peace out yo.


	24. Catch a Tiger by the Toe

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 24: Catch a Tiger by the Toe

Bastions eyes flickered opened and discovered himself in a seemingly endless wasteland. _'Wha...what happened, how did I get here?'_ Bastion wondered as he sat up, _'Last thing I remember was being in that large hall.'_

It was then that the dark haired genius noticed something, or rather the absence of something, "FanBeemon." Bastion looked about but could find no trace of his partner, "FANBEEMON!!!" No reply came and Bastion let out a sigh of disappointment, _'What's going on here?'_

Steeling his resolve Bastion began walking, he had no destination in mind nor any sense of what he would find, he merely continuously put one foot in front of the other and allowed them to carry him to whatever he would find. Bastion wasn't sure of just how long he'd been walking for but something inside him told him to keep going, whilst normally the dark haired genius was a firm believer in logic and scientific reason however if there was one thing he'd learned from Jaden was that there were times when you must put your trust in instincts. Just then a roar was heard which seemed to echoed from all around the dark haired duelist, Bastion activated his duel disk and assumed a defensive stance. Just then a something leapt from the darkness over Bastion's head, spinning round he saw it was a large tiger with a scar over one eye sealing it shut, and on its back was a figure clad in a cloak that covered most of their body but Bastion could tell that this person was powerful.

"Greetings little boy," the figure, who spoke with a feminine voice, said, "Are you lost?"

"I might be." Bastion replied.

"I have a little place not too far from here, it's better than just hanging around here." The figure offered to which Bastion hesitantly agreed and climbed onto the tigers back, with a roar the creature bounded off across the desert. Bastion wasn't sure how long the trip lasted but soon the rider told them they'd arrived, "It's not much it home."

Getting off the animals back Bastion took in his surroundings; and frankly saying the place was 'not much' was not the word he'd have used to describe it. The area looked to be some sort of Coliseum like the one in Rome, which in ancient times would have been the sight of spectacles from chariot racing to gladiatorial combat all for the amusement for the emperor and the hundreds of citizens that would pack the stands. The whole place whilst impressive seemed relatively harmless, however I'm sure your all aware about the of first impressions. It was then Bastion noticed something lying in the middle of the arena, moving closer he realised it was his partner FanBeemon.

Relief spreading through him Bastion began running over to the insect Digimon's side when he began to stir and saw Bastion. "No Bastion, don't come any closer. It's a trap!!!" Before Bastion could fathom what his partner was telling him the air around them began to shake as the door of the arena closed with a large boom, just then the ground shook as part of the arena floor opened up and an elevator platform rose up that had Izzy Yolie and their Digimon partners chained to it.

"What is going on here?" Bastion said in confusion. Just then a laugh was heard and upon turning round Bastion discovered it originated from the cloaked figure who removed the item to reveal a muscular woman with magenta hair tied back into a ponytail that reaching below her waist clad in a dark blue tank top, a double buckled belt, combat pants, ankle bracelets, an elbow length left and wrist length right glove with studded knuckles. "Greetings hon, and welcome to Amazoness arena." The woman said to him, "My name is Tanya and I am one of my master's seven elite soldiers: the Shadow Riders."

"I take it then that you are the 'test' I must pass in order to dispel part of the barrier guarding the central tower." Bastion said firmly.

"That's correct, although I wouldn't bank too much hope on that; I'm not so easily defeated." Tanya replied, her tiger letting out a roar of agreement.

"That maybe however I'm no pushover either." Bastion retorted.

"Oh I see you do have some spunk to you, I like that." Tanya said, "Now what say we skip the small talk and get down to business?"

"Agreed, after all talking would be rather pointless." Bastion said.

"Glad you agree." Tanya said with a smile, "But before we begin, allow me to slip into something more...appropriate." just then Tanya's body began glowing with energy.

TANYA, BIOMERGE TO...AMAZONESSMON

Standing there before the group was a large muscular woman with wild red hair clad in skimpy armor, wearing a tiger like mask coving almost her whole face leaving on her mouth and chin exposed. Just then her tiger let out another roar as its whole body began glowing, it then charged forward and leapt into the air as it transformed into a large sword with Amazonessmon caught.

"Very well then, Fanbeemon let show her our power." Bastion told his partner. Just then the familiar yellow aura appeared around Bastions body and a card with his crest on it appeared in the ebony haired teen's hand which he scanned with the slot in his D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

FANBEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...CANNONBEEMON

In a flash the insect like war machine appeared staring down its opponent. A smile spread across Amazonessmon's face as she pointed her weapon at the pair, "Well hon, let's see what you can do."

"Gladly, let's see how you like this. Sky Rocket Infinity..." a barrage of missiles were fired from the pods on CannonBeemon's back at the Amazon like Digimon.

"Amazon Slash..." The blade of Amazonessmon's sword began glowing and upon swinging the weapon a wave on energy was released that intercepted the missiles. "My turn hon." Amazonessmon said, "Amazoness Force..."

A large burst of energy was released from the Amazon's and which took the form of a tiger's head rushed at Bastion and CannonBeemon who were barely able to dodge out of the way.

"Blimy that was too close." Bastion said, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Bastion, maybe it would be best if you try freeing Tentomon and the others." CannonBeemon suggested, "We'll have a much better time of it with all three of us engaging her together."

"Good thinking, but are you sure you'll be able to handle her?" Bastion asked.

"Don't worry about me; I can hold her off long enough to do the job." CannonBeemon assured him.

Bastion nodded, "Very well, I'll be as quick as I can."

"Nitro Stinger..." A blast of high energy was fired from the cannon mounted on CannonBeemon's abdomen at Amazonessmon.

"Amazoness Force..." Amazonessmon retaliated by firing another tiger head shaped energy burst from her hand, the two bursts of energy connected resulting in a large shockwave that forced both CannonBeemon and Amazonessmon back and knocked Bastion to the ground.

Ignoring the pain caused by his fall Bastion crawled over to where Izzy was lying and began shaking the red haired genius, "Izzy, Izzy wake up."

Izzy let out a groan as his eyes opened. "Urrgh, wha...Bastion...what's going on?" he asked as he tried to sit up, just then a loud 'Boom' filled the air. "Guess that answers that question." Izzy said as he rubbed the back of his head, just then he saw his digimon partner, "Tentomon, Tentomon wake up!!!"

"Errr, five more minutes." The insectiode groaned as his eyes flickered into life.

After rousing Yolie and Hawkmon the fivesome tried to figure out how to free Izzy Yolie and their partners once Bastion had quickly filled them in about what had happened, Tentomon had tried his Electro Shocker on them but had failed to even scotch the metal chains. "I think that is only one way that we'll be able to destroy these chains." Izzy told the others, "However we will need Amazonessmon to do it."

"Are you sure this will work?" Yolie asked not sounding completely convinced by the elder digidestine's plan.

"Not really, but its the only thing I can think of right now." Izzy replied.

"Plus the quicker Hawkmon and I get out of these chains the sooner we can help out CannonBeemon." Tentomon added.

"This won't be easy; we have to position Amazonessmon so she can use her sword to break the chains." Bastion said as he looked over at the battle that was raging between CannonBeemon and Amazonessmon, things weren't going well for the insect like war machine who was sporting cracks in his metallic skin, he then got out his D-arc and began pressing the buttons.

On the other side of the arena a code was input into CannonBeemon's computer like brain, it contained the plan that Bastion and the others had come up with and whilst he had his doubts about it CannonBeemon couldn't come up with an alternative at this present time. Amazonessmon swiped at him with her sword when the insect like war machine lurched upwards.

"Sky Rocket Infinity...." once more dozens of missiles her fired from the pods on CannonBeemon's back at the Amazon like Digimon who tried to block them with her weapon however several exploded creating a large burst of light that temporarily blinded the female warrior. "Argh, damnit." She cursed as she rubbed her eyes, once she could see she began looking about for CannonBeemon when a blast of energy struck her in the back and a voice saying 'Over here you poser' was heard and looking round saw CannonBeemon hovering there.

"Amazon Slash..." Amazonessmon leapt into the air her glowing weapon raised above her head, as she descended CannonBeemon manoeuvred out of the way revealing the chain that bound Izzy Yolie Tentomon and Hawkmon to the ground.

Too late to do anything the Amazonessmon's sword sliced through the chains like they were paper. Both digidestined rolled out away from Amazonessmon, their respective digivises in hand. Both Yolie and Hawkmon spun around the long haired pointing her D-3 at the enemy, "Hawkmon, ready to show this overblown freak?"

"Of course Yolie." Hawkmon replied as the screen of the girls D-3 lit up.

DIGI ARMOR ENERGISE

HAWKMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO...SHURIMON THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY

There was a burst of wind and standing there was the white robe clad warrior. On the other side Izzy's purple aura appeared around him and a card with his crest on it appeared in his hand, "Our turn Tentomon." The red head said. "Let me at her." Tentomon added, Izzy then swiped the card through the slot in his D-arc.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO...MEGAKABUTERIMON

In a flash the red Kabuto beetle appeared, both of them then moved into engage Amzonessmon.

"Double Stars..." Shurimon launched back his shuriken at Amazonessmon, his limbs stretching as they flew. To everyone's surprise Amazonessmon grabbed a hold of Shurimon's arms and pulled the white clad digimon towards her.

"Amazoness Force..." The tiger head shaped blast surged towards Shurimon.

"Ninja Wind..." Shurimon's vanished in a swirl of leaves before the blast could connect and reappeared behind Amazonessmon. Shurimon launched his arms again which wound themselves the Amazon digimon as he hurtled towards her.

"Cranium Hill-drop…" Shurimon grabbed a hold of Amazonessmon as they both plunge headfirst into the ground. With a growl Amazonessmon pulled herself up and threw Shurimon off herself and kicked the white clad digimon away and swiped as him with her sword only for Shurimon to use his escape technique again.

"Mega Blaster…" Before Amazonessmon could do anything an orb of lightning was fired from MegaKabuterimon hands which nailed her in the back, not losing a second MegaKabuterimon then launched himself at Amazonessmon aiming his horn at her, "Horn Buster…"

Amazonessmon stuck her hand out and grabbed a hold of MegaKabuterimon's horn, the momentum of MegaKabuterimon's attack forced Amazonessmon backwards and came to a stop just before she slammed into the wall, summoning up her strength Amazonessmon then hurled MegaKabuterimon across the stadium causing him to clash into the stands on the opposite side a loud crashing sound was heard as he smashed into the stone seating.

"Sky Rocket Infinity…" Another Barrage of missiles were fire from the batteries on CannonBeemon's back, Amazonessmon glared at the incoming projectiles, "Amazoness Force…"

She fired another tiger head burst of energy from her hand which hit one of the missiles causing it to explode, this produced a chain reaction as the first explosion caused the other missiles to explode which resulted in a shockwave that struck CannonBeemon knocking him out of the air. Ss he fell Amazonessmon appeared beside the large insect like mech, "And now your mine, Amazoness Slash…"

CannonBeemon cried out in pain as the Amazon's glowing blade sliced into him, his body glowed momentarily before reverting back to FanBeemon before he hit the ground. "FanBeemon!!!" Bastion cried out as he ran over to his fallen partner and held in his arms, "FanBeemon, are you alright? Speak to me."

"I'll have an extra large shake please…" the insectiode Digimon groaned out.

Amazonessmon landed and looked down on Bastion and his partner, "How disappointing, I thought that you would have offered a descent challenge but I must say that I've been woefully unimpressed." She then raised her weapon but before she could strike Shurimon's arm wrapped itself around the Amazon's.

"Don't even think about it you freak." Yolie said in a stern tone, "You think I'm just gonna let you harm my friends then you've got another thing coming."

"Brat." Amazonessmon growled, she then hurled Shurimon off his feet and began whirling him above her head and tossed him aside, "You must see now how futile efforts. Even together you've barely even been able to harm me, if you can't do that then how do you hope to defeat my master?"

Bastion stared down at his partner wondering what he should do Images of Jaden and his various battles against various opponents flashed through Bastion's mind, his do or die approach towards duelling, how's he would never give up until the end no matter what situation he was in and the way he was somehow able to pull out a victory. _'Jaden…that strength of yours, I envy you…how I wish I could have that.'_

Just then an image of the brunette hero duelist in his victory pose, _"No matter what I'll never surrender. Even if my chances are 1% I'll gladly gamble on that 1%."_

_'Maybe, just maybe, could I have that as well._'

His features hardening Bastion got back to him feet and released FanBeemon who took off and hovered beside him, "FanBeemon, are you ready?"

"You really need to ask." FanBeemon replied.

"What, haven't you learned that you have no chance of defeating me." Amazonessmon said in a stern voice.

"I feel sorry for you, you really don't understand." Bastion said in a firm tone, "Despite the odds my comrads and I will stand together and fight on no matter the cost. No matter what I'll never surrender. Even if our chances are 1% I'll gladly gamble on that 1%."

The screen of Bastion's D-arc lit up, waves of yellow energy and the eyes of FanBeemon began glowing. Strings of data emerged from his body which connected themselves to the Ra genius and his clothes seemingly melted away revealing his body giving off a glow.

FANBEEMON, BIOMERGE TOO...TIGERVESPAMON

Standing there was a humanoid like being, minus his insect like face, clad in gold armor with black stripes and a ragged red scarf around his neck, in each hand was a strange three pronged weapon that was giving off a blue glow that resembled a blade.

"Izzy," Yolie said in a breathless gasp, "Am I dreaming or did I think happen...well happen?" "It's no dream Yolie." Izzy replied, "Bastion and FanBeemon biomerged into their mega form." The red haired genius then checked his D-arc.

TigerVespamon

Level: Mega

Attribute: Virus

Type: Cyborg Digimon

Mach Stinger Royal Meister Gear Stinger

"Amazonessmon, your time is up." TigerVespamon said as he raised his weapons, he then lunged at the Amazon his weapons at the ready, "Mach Stinger…" Tigervespamon repeatedly stabbed at the Amazon with his 'swords'.

Amazonessmon did her best to block Tigervespamon's attacks however several of the wasp warrior's attacks got through knocking her backwards. "Bastion." Hearing his name Tigervespamon looked over and saw Yolie and Izzy running towards him. "Don't worry I'll handle this, you go check your partners."

With a growl Amazonessmon sat up, "Bastard, Amazoness Force…" she fired another tiger shaped blast at the wasp warrior only for him to lean out of the way, the blast flaying past his head.

"Royal Meister…" a burst of a blue energy was released from Tigervespamon's weapons take the form of a blade and swung them at Amazonessmon who did her best to block the insect warrior's attacks.

"Gear Stinger…" Tigervespamon however wasn't about to let up on the Amazon and dozens of small needles were fired from Tigervespamon's Royal Meister, the miniature glowing bolts struck Amazonessmon knocking her back and Tigervespamon delivered a mighty kick to gut that sent her to the ground.

Amazonessmon groaned as she rolled on to her front, the shadow of Tigervespamon loomed over her, "This battle is over Shadow Rider, you lose." The insect warrior told her.

"I don't think so." Amazonessmon retorted as she rolled over and threw a wad of dirt from the arena floor into Tigervespamon's eyes momentarily blinding him. Seizing her chance leapt back to her feet and fired her 'Amazoness Force' attack knocking Tigervespamon back.

"Amazoness Slash…" With her weapon glowing with energy Amazonessmon prepared to unleash a powerful blow with her sword when Shurimon's arms flew from out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the Amazon's arm preventing her attack, "What the?"

"You think you're about to get away with such a cheap move, think again." Shurimon said firmly.

Before Amazonessmon could react MegaKabuterimon's horn slammed into her smashing her into the wall.

"Tigervespamon, are you alright?" Izzy asked as the armored mega tried to rub the dirt from out of his eyes.

"I can't believe she got me with such a cheap move." Tigervespamon growled as he stood up.

"Tigervespamon, you may be the strongest amongst us but you cannot do this alone." Shurimon told then insectiode warrior, "Individual strength can only carry you so far, but together we are stronger when we act as one."

"How very zen of you." Yolie commented which caused the ninja digimon to blush.

"Let's finish this over muscled freak." MegaKabuterimon added.

"Very well, let's end this." Tigervespamon said as he readied himself, the three of them then leapt into action. Amazonessmon pried herself off the wall.

"Double Stars…" Shurimon launched his arms and wrapped them around the Amazon's body.

"Mega Blaster…" MegaKabuterimon then fired another orb of electricity that struck Amazonessmon causing her to stagger backwards.

"Royal Meister…" Seeing his opening Tigervespamon lunged at the Amazon and swiped at her with his weapon which cut into her flesh.

Amazonessmon let out a cry of pain as her form disintegrated and her true form of Tanya fell to the ground. Tanya looked up at Tigervespamon as her body began to dissolve into data particles and disappeared, a large column of light appeared from the place where the Amazon had fallen which then engulfed the area.

* * *

Elsewhere another party of DD's were in a predicament of their own. Chazz, Cody Joe and their partners found themselves in a large rolling field next to a cliff; the sound of waves below crashing against the rocks could be heard. Before them was a tanned skinned man with grey hair with an eye patch covering his right eye.

"Greetings children, my name is Don Zaloog." The man introduced himself.

"Let me guess, you're the one we have to defeat." Chazz said in a firm tone.

"That is correct; however I am one of the seven Shadow Riders which means I can't allow you to defeat me so easily." Don Zaloog replied.

"I guess that means that any further talk is pointless." Joe said plainly as he and Chazz got out their D-arcs.

"Agreed, let's just finish this quickly. We don't have much time to spend here." Cody added as he took out his D-3.

"Glad you understand." Don Zaloog said, he then began glowing with energy.

DON ZALOOG BIOMERG TOO…BANDITSCORPIOMON

Standing before the foursome was now a creature that looked to be some kind of freaky hybrid of man and scorpion, its skin was shiny and black and a large tail sprouted from the creatures back although it still bore the eye patch that Don had sported in human form.

"Man that thing is uuugly." Gommamon commented.

"No argument here." Armadillomon added.

"Then I guess we'd better squash this freak fast." Dracmon said. Chazz and Joes respective aura's appeared and the pair grabbed the cards that appeared and scanned them.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

DRACMON DIGIVOLVE TOO...MATADORMON

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…ZUDOMON

DIGI AMOR ENERGIES

ARMADILLOMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO…DIGMON, THE DRILLS OF KNOWLAGE

In a flash the undead blade dancer, the large walrus warrior wielding a large hammer and the golden armored insectoide with drills mounted on its hands and on the tip of the shout. "And now the stage is all set." BanditScorpiomon said, "So let's begin, Double Blast…"

The scorpion claws on BanditScorpiomon's arms opened up to reveal a pair of guns with fired off a volley of shots at the party of chosen digimon, Matadormon and Digmon were able to get out of the way however due to his size Zudomon hasn't able to get out of the way and had to make do with trying to block the main brunt of the barrage with his hammer.

"Gold Rush…" Digmon fired the drills mounted on his nose and hands at BanditScorpiomon.

"Thorn Whip…" the tail that protruded from BanditScorpiomon's back extended and with a whipping motion blocked each of Digmon's drills.

"Butterfly Trumpet Kick…" Using the blades on his feet Matadormon moved in close to BanditScorpiomon who tried to stop the colourful undead Digimon by firing off another volley of shots, however Matadormon was too swift and delivered a vicious kick to BanditScorpiomon's chest.

"Vulcan's Hammer…" Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground releasing a wave at BanditScorpiomon slamming into his chest and knocking him off the cliff.

"And like that you go bye bye." Chazz said with a smirk.

"Was it really that simple?" Cody wondered aloud. Joe didn't say anything, his eyes narrowed as he tried to analyse the situation, he knew from experience that in battle with powerful opponents that nothing was ever that easy and it turned out he was right.

BanditScorpiomon's tail shot out from over the cliff and wrapped itself around Zudomon's hammer and used it to pull himself back up. "Double Blast…" Another barrage of bullets were fired from the guns mounted inside the scorpion claws.

"Thousand Arrow…" Matadormon tried to counted this by firing a barrage of rapiers that were stored in his arms.

"Rock Cracking…" the drills on Digmon's hands and nose began to spin and drove them into the ground opening up a fissure under BanditScorpiomon's feet throwing him off balance.

"Thorn Whip…" BanditScoriomon swung his tail which he used to lash out at Digmon and knock him off his feet cancelling the golden insects attack.

"Hammer Boomerang…" Zudomon threw is hammer at BanditScorpiomon like a boomerang, BanditScorpiomon leapt into the air out of the way of the object.

"Thousand Arrow…" "Gold Rush…" both Matadormon and Digmon launched both their attacks at BanditScorpiomon who fired off another barrage of fire to block them, this proved to be a mistake as Zudomon's hammer struck him in the back.

"What were you saying about not letting us win too easy." Digmon smirked as BanditScorpiomon crashed into the ground.

With a snarl BanditScorpiomon got back shakily back to his feet, "Ok, that's it. No more playing around, Thorn Whip..." BanditScorpiomon's tail lashed out and wrapped itself around Zudomon's hammer and to everyone's amazement was able to pull it out of the horned walrus/turtle's grip.

With another flick of his tail BanditScorpiomon brought the hammer down releasing a shockwave that knocked both Matadormon and Digmon off their feet. "Hey, give me back my hammer." Zudomon roared, he then lunged at BanditScorpiomon in an attempt to retrieve his weapon only to receive a vicious blow to the head from his own weapon.

"Double Blast…" BanditScorpiomon fried off another volley of shots at Zudomon forcing him backwards, the hybrid Digimon followed this up by unleashing another blow with the hammer which forced Zudomon over the cliff.

"Zudomon, no!!!" Joe cried as he watched his partner fall.

"Double Blast…" BanditScorpiomon turned his attention to Digmon and Matadormon and unleashed a hail of fire at the pair, Matadormon was able to dodge out of the way however Digmon wasn't so lucky and was forced to take the brunt of the assault.

"Digmon!!!" Cody could only watch wide eyed in horror as his partner fell, his golden armor cracked and several of his drills broken.

"Seems that just leaves you." BanditScorpiomon said to Matadoramon and he pointed his guns at him.

"Fine by me." Matadormon replied as he pointed his rapiers at his foe, he then fired dozens of them at BanditScorpiomon, "Thousand Arrow..."

BanditScorpiomon used Zudomon's hammer to block the attack, seizing his chance Matadormon dashed forward and leapt over Zudomon's hammer, "Butterfly Trumpet Kick…"/"Double Blast…"

As Matadormon descended BanditScorpiomon fired off another barrage of shots which defeated the colourful Digimon's attack, not waiting to give his opponent a chance to recover BanditScorpiomon unleashed a devastating blow with Zudomon's hammer smashing Matadormon into the ground and he reverted back to Dracmon.

"Dracmon!!!" Chazz dashed over to his partner and cradled him in his arms, "Dracmon, are you ok? Speak to me."

"Don't take me out coach, I still got game." Dracmon said in dazed tone.

"Is this really all you had to offer, how lame." BanditScorpiomon scoffed, "When my master first told us of you I was intrigue, I thought that you posed power enough to challenge him. But after witnessing this I can see that you are no threat to my master, you are all nothing but insignificant insects."

It was then something within Chazz snapped, images of his older brother's treatment of him filled his mind and their hurtful words fill of them telling him that he wasn't good enough and was a disgrace to the Princeton name filled his ears.

"What did you just call me?" Chazz glared at the scorpion/man, "No one calls Chazz Princeton an insignificant insect and gets away with it."

Getting to his feet both Chazz and Dracmon stared down BanditScorpiomon with a look of determination, "Dracmon, you ready to squash this bug?" Chazz asked his partner.

"Oh yeah, let's show him why he shouldn't mess with us." Dracmon replied.

The screen of Chazz's D-arc suddenly lit up and waves of grey energy were released, Dracmon eyes began glowing as strings of data emerged from his body which connected themselves to his partners body and his clothes seemingly melted away revealing his body giving off a glow.

DRACMON, BIOMERGE TOO…BEELZEMON

Standing there was a tall figure dressed in black biker leather; a mask covered his face with holes in it revealing his three eyes. On his right arm was tried a red sash and a long tail protruded from the base of his spine. Both Cody and Joe looked on in shock at the sight of the new digimon before them. "I don't believe it, Chazz and Darcmon they've managed to reach mega level." Cody said as Joe checked his D-arc.

Beelzemon

Level: Mega

Attribute: Virus

Type: Demon Lord Digimon  
Darkness Claw Double Impact Heartbreak Shot

"So you managed to evolve to your next form so what, you're still no match for me." BanditScorpiomon said in a tone, he then swung Zudomon's at the leather clad demon who didn't even flinch and to everyone's amazement stuck out his hand and caught the attack with one hand.

"Whatya think of that bug man, who's an 'insignificant insect' now?" Beelzemon said before yanking the weapon out of BanditScorpiomon's grip and unleashed a powerful blow on the scorpion/man which sent him flying. A smirk forming on his face Beelzemon tossed the hammer into the air and pulled out two guns, "Double Impact…" he unleashed a barrage of fire at BanditScopiomon before he hit the ground.

Just then a large hand appeared and grabbed a hold of the cliff and Zudomon hurled himself into the air and grabbed a hold of his hammer before landing on the ground, "Alright, now for some payback."

"A groaning sound was heard as Digmon got back up to his feet, "Hey, don't count me out just yet."

All three chosen Digimon began advancing towards BanditScopiomon who had just gotten back up and fired off another volley of shots at them, "Double Blast…"

"Oh no you don't, Gold Rush…" Digmon fired his remaining drills at BanditScopiomon which cancelled out the hybrid Digimon's attack however BanditScopiomon was able to dodge the armored insects attack.

"Now your mine, Hammer Boomerang…" Zudomon roared as he hurled his weapon at BanditScopiomon.

"Oh no, you won't get me with that again." BanditScopiomon snarled as he leapt upwards to avoid the object, once in the air he lashed out with his tail and captured the weapon and hurled his right back at Zudomon who caught it.

"Fool, now your mine. Darkness Claw…" Too late did BanditScopiomon realize that Beelzemon was behind him. the demon Digimon's claws began to emit a dark aura as he plunged them into BanditScopiomon's back, the hybrid Digimon howled out in agony as the dark energy surrounding Beelzemon's claws began eating away at him from the inside. With a look of twisted satisfaction Beelzemon sharply removed his claws from BanditScopiomon's back and kicked him to the ground.

"Heartbreak Shot…"/"Vulcan's Hammer…"/"Gold Rush…" Removing his guns once more Beelzemon fired a bust of energy from them, at the same time Zudomon's struck the ground with his hammer releasing another shockwave and Dimon fired his drills, all three attacks struck BanditScopiomon resulting in a large explosion.

When it died BanditScopiomon was gone and in his place was Don Zaloog whose body was beginning to break down into data shards. "How…how could I lose to the likes of you? It's not possible."

"Maybe you shouldn't go around underestimating your opponents. I'd say remember that for next time, but for you there isn't going to be a next time." Beelzemon said just before Don Zaloog's body completely vanished. A large column of light appeared from the place where Don Zaloog had fallen which then engulfed the area.

* * *

Back in the portal room Matt Zane and Syrus had been waiting for their comrades to return, just then two of the portals began glowing with light and from one emerged Bastion Izzy Yolie and their respective Digimon and from the other emerged Chazz Joe Cody and their Digimon. The reflective substance in the portal from that vanished from the frame and the barrier surrounding the central tower flickered momentarily.

"Looks like you guys passed your challenges as well." Matt commented.

"Four down, three more to go." Zane said, "I wonder what kinds of test await the others?"

* * *

Elsewhere Tai Sora and Mimi were still at the beach, Tai and Mimi decided it would be best to give Sora a chance to recover after her near death experience. Currently Sora, Mimi, Biyomon and Palmon were sitting by some rocks whilst Tai, Agumon and Gatomon were off making sure the area was safe. "Sora, are you feeling better?" Mimi asked a note of concern in her voice.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I'm feeling fine now."

"Oh Sora, I don't want to think about what would have happened if I lost you." Biyomon said as she continued to embrace her red headed partner.

"It's ok Biyomon, I'm not going anywhere." Sora assured her.

"I'm just glad that Tai was able to get to you in time." Palmon added.

_'Tai…'_ a small blush formed on Sora's face at the thought of Tai coming to her rescue.

The sound of footsteps was heard and looking round the girls saw said brunette heading towards them with Agumon at his side and Gatomon perched on his shoulder. "Tai, your back." Mimi said.

"Yeah, everything's clear. Not another Digimon in sight." Tai said, he then looked over at Sora, "Sora, are you doing ok?" Sora nodded.

"That's good, I feel much better now knowing that." Agumon said, "I would be really sad to lose any of my friends."

"Thanks Agumon, you're a true friend." Sora replied.

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but need I'd remind you that we do have other concerns." Gatomon said.

"I know Gatomon, I hadn't forgotten." Tai said to the white cat Digimon,"Now that you're feeling better Sora we can head off soon. We need to regroup with Jaden and the others, there's no telling what kind of danger their in."

"Right." All four girls said as they got to their feet.

Just then the water churned and the skies darkened. "What's going on?" Mimi said as panic set in. Then as if to answer her question a large serpent like creature covered in gold armor roses from the water towering over the three digidestined and the four Digimon.

"MetalSeadramon?" Sora gasped.

"No," The large Digimon replied, "I'm something more."

* * *

AN Fiiinally chapter 24 is finished. I know its been a long time since the last chapter, stuff came up. I picked up Pokémon HeartGold and playing it has taken up a lot of my time I've also recenly gotten into watching Kamen Rider Kabuto, which I've nearly finished, and Double as well as a little bit of Blade on the side. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. I hope the content more then makes up for the long absence.

Before you all start telling me that Dracmon's mega form is GranDracmon apparently acording to Digidex Matadormon can evolve into Beelzemon and after reviewing both GranDracmon and Beelzemon found Beelzemon to be a much better choice (and lets face it Beelzemon is waaaay cooler then GranDracmon).

Any that's me done, 4 Shadow Riders down with 3 to go plus Tai Sora and Mimi's little adventure the action is really heating up. Be sure to leave your comments.

Till next time, peace out yo.


	25. Test of Courage

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'__- _Thoughts_

* * *

___

Digimon/YuGiOh GX

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 25: Test of Courage

Tai stared up at their opponent that wave bearing down on them whilst shielding Sora and Mimi with his body. The creature in question was a large serpentine digimon, its body covered in gold armor. Not taking his eyes off the Digimon in question Tai reached for his D-arc and scanned it.

GigaSeadramon

Level: Mega

Attribute: Data

Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Giga Sea Destroyer Sky Wave

"GigaSeadramon?" Mimi said in some confusion, "I thought MetalSeadramon was the final form of the Betamon line."

"Well apparently it isn't." Sora added, she then looked up at the large Digimon that towered over them, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to test you." GigaSeadramon said bluntly.

"Test us, you mean you're one of the trials we have to overcome to get to Kari?" Tai said.

"Not them, just you chosen one of courage." GigaSeadramon replied.

"Me?" Tai said in a confused tone. "Hold on a sec, why should we do what you say?" Sora told the giant Digimon, "If you think we're just gonna sit back and do nothing you've got another thing coming mister."

"Right on Sora," Mimi added, "We're Digidestined and we fight together."

Although the two girls couldn't see it Tai had a small smirk on his face, "You hear that you big slug, the girls have my back."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me." GigaSeadramon snorted, "I have my orders to carry out and I'd like to get on with it."

"And we have to get back to that bastard TK's castle so we can rescue Kari so let's cut the talking and get down to business." Tai retorted.

"Giga Sea Destroyer…" GigaSeadramon fired an energy torpedo from its mouth at the three Digidestined members. The screens of Tai's digivise began to glow and strings emerged from it and connected Tai and Agumon.

AGUMON, BIOMERGE TOO…VICTORYGREYMON

In a flash VictoryGreymon appeared and used his sword to block GigaSeadramon's attack. At the same moment Sora and Mimi's aura surrounded them and the instant their cards appeared the grabbed and scanned them.

DIGIMODIFY, DIGVOLUTION ACTIVATE

BIYOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…GARUDAMON

PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…LILLYMON

In an instant both the ultimate forms of Biyomon and Palmon appeared, Garudamon scooped the two girls into one of her large hands as she and Lillymon took to the air whilst Gatomon jumped onto VictoryGreymon's shoulder. Readying his weapon VictoryGreymon also took to the air and flew until he was level with GigaSeadramon's head, "Alright buddy, you wanna fight me then give me your best shot." He said in defiance.

"You'll soon regret those words." GigaSeadramon said menacingly, "Giga Sea Destroyer…"/"Victory Charge…"

The large sea serpent fired another energy torpedo at our hero who responded by reflecting it back with a swipe of his sword, the torpedo flew towards GigaSeadramon who ducked down out of the way to avoid it.

"Wing Blade…."

"Flower Cannon…" an energy wave shaped like a bird and a large burst of solar energy struck GigaSeadramon.

"Hey, you didn't forget about us did ya?" Lillymon said a playful tone as she appeared next to VictoryGreymon.

Garudamon grabbed a hold of GigaSeadramon and began grappling with him. "You overgrown turkey," GigaSeadramon growled, "Giga Sea Destroyer…"

"Uh uh, we'll have none of that Flower wreath." Lilymon created a ring of flowers that formed around GigaSeadramon's mouth just as he was about to fire a torpedo at Garudamon, with nowhere to go the energy inside his mouth exploded knocking the large sea serpent back.

"Nice one you two." Mimi cheered from her position on one of Garudamon's shoulder.

"Yeah, that was great." Sora added.

"My turn then, Dramon Breaker…" VictoryGreymon unleashed a devastating blow with his sword which knocked GigaSeadramon back into the ocean.

"Alright, we did it. We beat him." Lillymon cheered.

Gatomon however didn't seem convinced, "Did we really? Nothing is ever that easy."

Just then a rumbling was heard and GigaSearamon burst forth creating a large wall of water as he did. "Told ya." Gatomon said in a knowing tone.

"Fine, good for you. I'll scratch you behind the ear later." VictoryGreymon replied.

"You better cos I'm gonna hold you to it." Gatomon said in a bossy way.

"Why, Kari forget to de-flea you again." VictoryGreymon deadpanned.

"Shut up." Gatomon growled.

"You little brats." GigaSeadramon roared, "No more playing around, now you get a taste of my full power. Sky Wave…" The clouds overhead suddenly darkened and rain fell upon the earth at an intense rate flooding the ground below.

"Crap, he's trapped us." Gatomon cursed, and she was right. GigaSeadramon's attack had flooded the area and despite the fact three of the four chosen Digimon could fly it put them at a disadvantage since the majority of them were land origin based Digimon whilst GigaSeadramon could both swim and fly. And to make matters worse the rain still continued to fall pelting the chosen at a worrying rate drenching them to the bone and maintaining flight difficult for Garudamon and Lillymon.

"Let's see how you fare now." GigaSeadramon said in a sly tone, "Giga Sea Destroyer…"

VictoryGreymon flew upwards to avoid the attack before moving in towards GigaSeadramon. "Dramon Breaker…" The golden armored dragon warrior unleashed another swing of his sword at GigaSeadramon who managed to duck out of the way of the blow, it then followed through by delivering a vicious head butting VictoryGreymon away which also knocked Gatmon off his shoulder.

"Gatomon, no!" VictoryGreymon cried as he watched the white feline Digimon fell towards the ocean below. He needn't have worried though, Lillymon swooped in a caught Gatomon before she hit the water.

"I got ya." The pixie told the white cat.

"Thanks, I really hate water." Gatomon replied.

"Gatomon, are you ok?" VictoryGreymon asked as he swooped down beside the pixie, turning around momentarily to deflect another of GigaSeadramon's energy torpedo's.

"Yeah, I'm fine." "This sucks though; I wish I could digivolve so I could help you fight." Gatomon said in an irritated tone.

* * *

Elsewhere Kari was still lying on her bed in her comatose like state which she'd been in since TK had brought her to this tower and under the effects of the spell he'd put on her, lying there motionless, her eyes blank. "T…ai…" For an instant a whispered noise passed Kari's lips and the screen of Kari's digivise lit up momentarily.

* * *

At that same moment Tai felt a strange but familiar warmth inside him that started in heart and spread throughout his body which started to glow. _'Wha…wait could it be? Kari…?'_ Just then at that same moment a beam was fired from VictoryGreymon's chest which struck Gatomon causing her to start glowing as well as levitate out of Lillymon's arms.

"Wha…what's going on?" Gatomon asked, just then the same warmth that was Tai spread to her, _'Wait, Kari…I can feel her inside…her strength and her compassion…'_

GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…ANGEWOMON

In a flash Gatomon's body changing, losing its feline like form and taking on a more humanoid shape with six wings sprouting from her back as she evolved to her Ultimate form.

"Unbelievable, Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon." Sora gasped, "But how?"

"I don't know." Garudamon replied, "With Kari not present it shouldn't be possible."

"Angewomon, did you feel it to?" VictoryGreymon asked, "You felt Kari, didn't you?"

"Yeah, despite her not being here I was somehow to digivolve." Angewomon replied, she then turned her head towards GigaSeadramon, "Maybe we should try to figure out how later, right now we got this guy to deal with."

"Agreed." VictoryGreymon said as he raised his weapon, "Let's do this."

The pair readied themselves to engage GigaSeadramon. "Dramon Breaker…" VictoryGreymon rushed towards GigaSeadramon and unleashed another sword attack at the golden sea serpent who ducked out of the way.

"Celestial Arrow…" Seeing her opening Angewomon fired an arrow of holy energy at GigaSeadramon hitting the large Digimon in one of his eyes resulting him letting out a cry of pain.

"Garudamon, let's get in on the action." Lillymon told the large red feathered bird/man Digimon, "Flower Cannon..."

"Wing Blade…" The two launched their own attacks knocking GigaSeadramon back.

"You…you, Giga Sea Destroyer…" enraged GigaSeadramon fired another oxygen torpedo at the foursome which exploded and released a shockwave that knocked them back. Angewomon was flung back when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her, looking over her shoulder she saw VictroyGreymon.

"It's ok, I got you." VictoryGreymon told her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no worries." Angewmon replied, "I think you better let me go though, I think Sora and Mimi are getting jealous."

Both of them let out a chuckle as they prepared to engage GigaSeadramon again, VictoryGreymon looked over at Garudamon and Lillymon, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah no worries, we're fine." Garudamon told him.

"Ok, let's end this. I'm getting board with this." VictoryGreymon stated.

"Finish this, your delusional." GigaSeadramon said in a tone of mirth, "Much like you thinking that you can defeat me, even at your full strength you have no hope of defeating me."

"Y'know, I'm getting really tired at the sound of your voice." Lillymon said annoyed voice.

The four of them tried again however no matter what they did their attacks didn't seem to have any real effect on GigaSeadramon. "This is getting us nowhere." Angewomon grunted in annoyance as GigaSeadramon shrugged off another one of her arrows.

"Maybe we're approaching this from the wrong angle." Garudamon suggested.

"What do you mean?" VictoryGremon asked.

"I'm saying single attacks aren't working, instead maybe we should combine our efforts and launch one single high powered attack at GigaSeadramon." Garudamon said.

"Oh I get it, like how you all leant me your strength to finish off Myotismon." Angewomon said.

"Exactly, however this time we're going to transfer out power to VictoryGreymon." Garudamon said solemnly.

"What why, why not transfer to Angewomon like last time?" VictoryGreymon asked.

"Think about it VictoryGreymon, your far more powerful than any of us." Garudamon explained, "If you transferred your power to her there's a chance she'd be destroyed by it."

"That's true I guess." VictoryGreymon said raising his sword, "Ok, let's do this. Lillymon Angewomon you two try and get his attention. When they have it Garudamon you grab him."

"Ok, leave it to us." Lillymon told the dragon warrior.

Both Lillymon and Angewomon rushed at GigaSeadramon doing their best to avoid the giants attacks whilst launching their own, this allowed both VictoryGreymon and Garudamon to get into position, Garudamon behind GigaSeadramon and VictoryGreymon above.

"Alright, do it now…" VictoryGreymon commanded.

"Celestial Arrow…"/"Flower Cannon…"/"Wing Blade…" the three female Digimon launched their strongest attacks at VictoryGreymon, the energy being absorbed into his sword. Garudamon then grabbed GigaSeadramon from behind and with all her might did her best to retrain his thrashing form, "Do it now."

"DRAMON BREAKER…." VictoryGremon cried as he swung his glowing blade which slashed at GigaSeadramon's head.

The large sea serpent let out a cry of pain as the weapon pierced his armor and upon being released from Garudamon's grip fell into the sea below with a mighty crash. "Alright, we did it. We won." Mimi cheered from her position atop one of Garudamon's shoulders as she grabbed Sora and pushed the red haired girls head into her chest.

"Uh Meem's, I'm happy to but please let go." Sora told her friend, a small blush decorating her face as she was pushed up against her friend's (soft and supple) breasts.

As VictoryGreymon descended towards the ground a glowing orb rose from GigaSeadramon's body which flew towards the dragon warrior and struck him in the back. "VictoryGreymon!" Sora cried out as VictoryGreymon let out a cry of pain as the orb was absorbed into his body.

VictoryGreymon's body began glowing and seconds later Tai was ejected from the dragon warrior's body and let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground. "TAI!" Sora yelled, as soon as Garudamon set her and Mimi down the red haired girl dashed over to her friend's side, "Tai, Tai are you ok?"

Tai groaned as he pushed himself up, "Whaa…what happened?"

"I don't know, kind of weird orb emerged from GigaSeadramon's body and struck you and Agumon whilst you were biomerged." Sora explained.

"Agumon…" Tai eyes grew wide as what Sora told him sank in and quickly became concerned for his partner, "Agumon!" "Tai, are you ok?" all present stared wide eyed for Agumon's orange scaly now features blue lines on different parts of his body like those of Greymon and GeoGreymon.

"Agumon, what…what's happened to you?" Tai said his voice full of shock.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked, turning round Agumon turned round and looking into the water and got a shock when he saw himself, "What…what's happened to me?"

"It seems that my job is done." Everyone nearly jumped in surprise when GigaSeadramon spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Tai demanded.

"My job." GigaSeadramon replied, "Consider us even now."

"Even?" Tai said, just then something dawned on him, "Wait…are you that MegaSeadramon that me and Mimi helped out?"

"But why did you attack us, why are you working for TK?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not working for TK, Gennai sent me." GigaSeadramon retorted.

"Gennai?" Sora exclaimed.

"He altered my body and increased my power all so I could pass it on to the chosen one of courage." GigaSeadramon explained.

"Pass on what; what did you do to Tai and Agumon?" Angewomon demanded.

"The X-Antibody, it's a mutation in a Digimon's digicore that alters' a Digimon appearance as well as increase their power." GigaSeadramon said, "Gennai believes it is the only way you can defeat the evil that has corrupted this world."

"You think that this X-Antibody can help Agumon and Tai defeat TK?" Biyomon asked, this was met by a mirthless chuckle from GigaSeadramon.

"TK, you really aren't very bright are you. TK is merely a front for your real enemy." The large sea serpent said, he then locked his gaze on Tai and his body began to dissolve into particles. "It seems that my time is up. Now listen here, you better not screw this up, not after I sacrificed everything to pass that X-Antibody onto you."

And with that he was gone, his body erupting into data shards. Silence reigned over the area, the three humans and the remaining Digimon stared at where seconds before GigaSeadramon had been. The silence was broken when Tai fell to his knees and Mimi broke down into tears.

"Why, why is it when some megalomaniacal nut job decides he wants to rule the world that innocents always get caught in the crossfire?" Mimi said between sobs.

"Mimi…" Sora said in a sad tone, she then wrapped her arms around her friend in an effort to comfort her.

"MetalSeadramon just wanted to left alone but instead he dragged in to this. Sometimes I wonder why we even bother sometimes; it seems things just get worse no matter what we do."

After a short time Tai got back to his feet, "Come on let's go, we got a long journey ahead of us." Both girls stared at their leader.

"You want to know why we fight Mimi? We do so because for some jacked up reason we're the only ones who can, because the so-called benevolent powers are so inept they need to recruit kids from Earth in order to clean their messes." Tai said in a firm tone, "However right now that doesn't matter, all we can do now is get back to that castle and rescue Kari. That's what I'm going to do, and afterwards I'm going to purge this world of the evil that's transformed this world into this, GigaSeadramon scarified himself so I could be strong enough to do it and I won't let his sacrifice go to waste."

Taking out Tai found that the on screen was a stylised red X indicating that the X-Antibody had incorporated itself into the devise that linked him to Agumon.

"Tai, what about TK. GigaSeadramon said he was just a front for the whoever's really coursed all this." Sora said to him, "Do you think that's even possible, I mean TK shouldn't be some that could be swayed so easily?"

"I don't know Sor." Tai replied, "And to be honest right now I don't really care. Now let's get moving, we've got a long walk ahead of us and we've been here longer then we should have." The brunette male began walking headed towards the dunes and the seemingly endless wasteland that lay beyond, the two girls and the party of Digimon following behind.

* * *

Elsewhere in another part of the landscape a great wall of dust rose was kicked up as a large white furred tiger like Digimon with twelve golden spheres circling its waist raced across the once lush and green landscape.

This was Baihumon, the guardian of the western plane of the Digital World, embodiment of the elemental of metal as well as the season of autumn, and member of the Digimon Sovereigns. Usually this great beast would never be seen in this part of the Digital World however recent events had forced him to come.

The great tiger saw a large figure on the horizon and skidded to a halt before it, a twin headed tortoise with a large tree growing from its back with twelve tan colored spheres circling the trunk. Like himself this was another of the Digimon Sovereigns, this was Ebonwumon Sovereign of the north, the embodiment of the element of water and the season of winter and the oldest of the four Sovereigns.

"Baihumon well ain't you a sight for sore eyes." One of the great turtle's heads said speaking with an Irish accent. "Aye, it has been an age since I saw ya last laddie." Said the second with a Scottish accent.

"Ebonwumon." Baihumon responded with a growl, "Where is Zhuqiaomon, I'd assumed he'd meet us here?"

"Oh don't you worry, he'll show up." Head 1 replied.

No sooner had he said that a large shadow fell upon them from above and from the sky descended a large crimson bird with eight red spheres surrounding its neck and another four surrounding its tail. This was Zhuqiaomon, the third member of the Digimon Sovereigns, guardian of the south and embodiment of the element of fire and season of summer.

"Baihumon Ebonwumon, I have see you've made it." The large bird said croaked voice, "For too long we've sat back and done nothing, allowing humans to solve our problems but no more. It is time that we took action and did something about this."

"An excellent proposal Zhuqiaomon, one that is long overdue." The three god beasts looked about and saw Gennai approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Zhuqiaomon spat in disgust, "You are not worthy to be in our presence."

"Calm down Zhuqiaomon." Ebonwumon told his fellow Sovereign, "Lest you forget he is the one who called us here."

"Thank you Ebonwumon." Gennai told the turtle beast, the sage then fell to his knees and bowed in respect from the holy trio, "Great Sovereigns of the Digital World, as you are aware great calamity has be felled this world and whilst I trust the Digidestined we cannot let them bare this burden alone. Please will you aid them in fighting back against the evil that has ruined this world?"

"The Digidestined? Why should we do anything to aid them?" Zhuqiaomon snorted.

"I agree, it's partially because of interactions with humans that this has happened." Baihumon added.

"Now hold on ya two." Ebonwumon spoke up, "Whilst that is also true please recall that humans have also aided us in protecting this world from those who would overthrow it."

"Bah, humans are weak." Zhuqiaomon snorted, "I peered into their world and it is filled but nothing but violence and corruption, they are a species that is hell bent on destroying itself. As far as I am concerned we have tolerated their presence in our lands for far too long."

Just then the skies above darkened and from the clouds emerged the fourth and final member of the Sovereigns Azulongmon, the guardian of the east and embodiment of the element of lightning and season of spring.

"Bravo Zhuqiaomon, bravo." The great dragon said in a mocking tone, "A wonderful little speech of yours, I believe you deserve what the humans call an Oscar."

"Azulongmon…" Zhuqiaomon said whilst glaring at the great dragon, "We've been waiting for you to show up."

"Really, I'm so honoured." Azulongmon replied, "No really, I'm touched."

"Cut the crap, you know exactly why we are here." Zhuqiaomon retorted, "We are here to do what we should have done when we figured out what you were doing."

Gennai stepped forward, "It's over Azulongmon, this ends here."

"Etu Gennai, so you're turning on me as well." Azulongmon said in a tone of mock hurt, "And here I was thinking you were my devoted servant."

"I do not serve you, not who you are now." Gennai replied, "You are no longer the Azulongmon I knew, cared about the world as a whole. I look at you know and I see a shadow of whom you were."

"I see then it seems that there is nothing left to say." Azulongmon said, a sinister smirk formed under his mask, "That's fine with me, that means I can finally drop this façade."

Lightning began to rain down from the sky as Azulongmon's body began to crackle with electrical energy, the colour of divine dragon's body darkened and his eyes changed the colour from red to glowing gold. From their position the other three Sovereigns and watched as this happened, the dragons body began giving off a foul aura. "Now, let's get down to business." Azulongmon said in a sinister tone.

"And so it begins." Zhuqiaomon told the others as they prepared to begin their attack.

_

* * *

_

Elsewhere TK was seated on his throne in the throne room of his castle watching events unfold on two large floating spheres, on one of them was an image of Kari lying on her bed in the room located in the tower whilst the other depicted the fight that was starting between Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns.

He looked on in amusement when suddenly waves of pain spread throughout his body, it was so great he was thrown off his throne and collapsed panting on the floor. As he let out noises of pain the crest of hope appeared on TK's chest, the blond boy clamped his hand to chest as if he was trying to hide the mark, _'Argh, what's this? Could he possibly be trying to reject me?'_ Just then a dark aura appeared around TK's body and the crest of hope vanished leaving the blond youth panting on the floor. He glanced up at the two spheres seeing the images of Kari and Azulongmon and a sinister grin spread across his face, _'No matter, one way or another I will soon have the perfect vessel. However until then I'll need this rotting sack of meat…it shouldn't be much longer now.'_

* * *

AN: And with that chapter 25 in fini and boy am I grad to see the back of it, this one really took alot out of me. Anywho, hope this was worth the wait but still as far as I'm concerned its a win win situation. You all get a new chaper and I get to sleep.

Anyway I'm done, I'll look forward to your comments including the inevitable one from Lord Pata telling me how I've destroyed TK's character and how he's a wonderful and rightious and sickeningly noble person if he can remove TK's balls from his mouth for 5 seconds.

Next time Sovereigns clash and until then peace out yo.


	26. Ties that Bind

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memores ect_

* * *

___

Digimon/YuGiOh GX

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 26: Ties that Bind

Far away from the battles going on in the Digital World Yuuko was standing before the window in Sheppard's office back at Duel Academy. She'd originally come to the island in hopes of seeing her missing son but right now her mind was miles away from her. After a long period of quiet following the battle with the Digimon her children had referred to as Armageddemon she'd hoped that the troubles with the Digital World was over and her children would no longer be required to placed on the frontlines of yet another battle, but now that no longer the case. Once more turmoil in that strange other world had it was eating at her, and what was truly eating at her was that she could do nothing but wait behind and wait and hope that they return.

After all it is a mother's natural instinct to protect her children and shield them from all the evils of the world even when they've reached an age where they aren't legally children anymore and seeing them run off to fight every time one of these creatures called Digimon showed up causing some kind of trouble be it in the Digital World or in their own city it tore her up inside knowing that she had to let them go, what could she do to protect them from monsters and demons.

"Mrs Yagami." The sound of her name broke Yuuko from her bringing her back to reality and found Sheppard standing behind her. The portly man handed her a cup of coffee.

"I'm not a parent so I can't say I fully comprehend what it must be like for you. However as an educator I can tell you it is never easy seeing your students go off into conflict," he told her, "No matter how prepared you are you always find yourself questioning if maybe you'd done or said something different then they wouldn't be compelled to go off to fight, and no matter how many times it happens it never gets easier." Yuuko said nothing as she accepted the cup of warm liquid and pressed it to her lips sipping the contents.

"Look I know this may seem inappropriate but maybe we should return to the business at hand, it's better than just standing around doing nothing whilst waiting for them to return." Despite the idea of talking about her sons grades Yuuko could not think of any rebuttal and soon found herself sitting in front of the chancellor's desk.

"So Mrs Yagami, your son has left us in quite a predicament. Whilst I would never turn anyone away from here, this school is not a centre for runaway youngsters." Sheppard said doing his best to sound official.

"I'm sorry." Yuuko replied, "I know my son Chancellor Sheppard, he would never truly wish to deceive anyone and I'm sure he feels guilty about it."

"Never the less your son arrived here under false pretences." Crowler, who was standing off to the side, said, "And I'm afraid his doing so has brought all his achievements here into question."

"What does that mean?" Yuuko asked glowering at Crowler.

"Pay him no mind, Doctor Crowler's is just being dramatic," Sheppard assured her, "However he does raise a valid point. In light of your sons actions we must serious decisions must be made. Believe me I have no problem for Tai to stay here; however the founder of this school may not share my opinion."

"And who is this person?" Yuuko asked.

"Seto Kaiba." Sheppard replied, "And I must warn you, he isn't a man who gives second chances easily. If he chooses to your son could be kicked out of this school permanently."

* * *

Back in the Digital World the trials of the Digidestined were still going on. Hasselberry Davis and Ken along with their respective Digimon partners found themselves in a long stone corridor strange with images and Digiglyphics written on the walls. "I wonder what these symbols mean." Ken said as he looked at the images on the wall.

"Who cares, I'd rather get out of here then look at pretty pictures." Davis said, "This place is making me a little claustrophobic."

"Will you two clam up?" Hasselberry told his two companions, "We got enough to worry about; we got whatever trial we need to overcome in order to get to TK. I don't need adding you two arguing to the list."

Both Ken and Davis looked rather sheepish, "Sorry." They both replied.

The group carried on down the seemingly endless corridor, Ken still examining the symbols and pictures on the wall. "Huh, that's interesting." He said more to himself then to the others.

"What is it Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"It's these images Wormmon; these are kind of reminiscent of images that they inscribed on the walls of the tombs of Egyptian Pharaohs." Ken replied.

"Y…you mean we're in some kind of tomb?" Davis asked a look of nervousness on his face.

"Maybe, if you can remember the hall with the glowing mirrors, one of the symbols was a scarab which were considered sacred in ancient Egypt." Ken replied.

"Sooo, we're gonna have to fight the mummy? Great, we're trapped in an old B movie." Davis commented.

"I thought I told you two to knock it off." Hasselberry told the pair, "We got enough to worry about. In case you've forgotten we got a mission to carry out, so let's complete it and get back to the others." This shut them up.

After another unknown amount of walking an opening came into view with light pouring through it. "Hey guys, there's a light at the end of the tunnel." Davis pointed out.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ken commented in a mirthless tone.

"Zip it, we got work to do." Hasselberry told them.

They then headed through the opening and found themselves in a wide open room that resembled the throne room of a palace in Egypt lit by dozens of touches; at the opposite end of the room was a raised platform with a sarcophagus rested upon it.

"Whoa, this is unreal." Davis said in awe.

"Agreed, I'd swear we'd travelled back in time to ancient Egypt." Ken added.

Just then the sound of grinding stone was heard as the lid of the sarcophagus fell away revealing a tanned skin young man clad in white linin his head covered in blue and gold striped cloth and his face covered by a golden mask.

"Oh great, we got company." Hasselberry said. The figure uncrossed his arms and stepped forth from the sarcophagus.

"Greetings peasants, I am Abidos the undefeated, the fifth member of the Shadow Riders." He said introducing himself.

"Tsk, you think I care who you are." Hasselberry retorted, "To me your just gonna be another name on a list of guys I beat."

"Such ignorance, you worms don't seem to have any idea who you stand before." Abidos said in an arrogant tone, "Three thousand years ago I sat upon the throne in Alexandria, I competed in dozens of Shadow Games and I was always victorious. You cannot hope to match my power."

The pharaoh's body began to glow with power. "Biomerge sequence, Activate…"

ABIDOS, BIOMERGE TO…SPIRITPHARAOHMON

Abidos's body began glowing and began growing in size and changing. Stood before them was a man his skin dark blue, atop his head was covered by the nemes crown and his face covered by a mask that had glowing red eyes and a golden fake beard. Around his neck was an armored collar that extended down passed to his abdomen that was decorated with a sacred scarab. His arms were decorated with an arm ring on each arm and golden forearms and wrists guards and in his hands were a crook and a sword. His shoulders were decorated with shoulder pads that had a head of one of the gods of Egypt, the left Anubis and Horus on his right, and a blood red cloak that flowed from his back completed his look.

"Ha, guess it's our turn Commandramon. Feel up to kickin some mummy butt." Hasselberry said as his aura appeared around his body and his card appeared in his hand.

"You even need to ask." Commandramon replied.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

COMMANDRAMON. DIGIVOLVE TOO…TANKDRAMON

"Looks like we're up Veemon." Davis said as he got out his D3, "Are you ready Ken?"

"Let's do it." Ken replied., both the screens of their digivises lit up.

VEEMON/WORMMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…EXVEEMON/STINGMON

EXVEEMON/STINGMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…PAILDRAMON

Both Tankramon and Paildramon appeared ready to battle. "Is this really the best you can muster, how disappointing." SpiritPharaohmon commented, he then raised his sword, "Allow me to demonstrate just what really strength is."

"Just try it, give us your best shot and we'll send it right back at you." Hasselberry retorted.

* * *

Far from the place where the battle between Hasselberry's group and SpiritPharaohmon was taking place another was about to begin. "Let's kick things off shall we, Aurora Force…" The now dark Azulongmon cried out and and an intense burst of thunder fell from the sky that descended towards Ebonwunmon and Baihumon.

"Iron-armored Claws…" Baihumon's claws began glowing and with a swing of his paw released a burst of energy that collided with the lightning creating a large flash of light.

"Blazing Helix…" A large mass swirl of flames was released by Zhuqiaomon that surged towards Azulongmon, the large dragon using his tail to knock the flaming mass apart.

"Misty Illusion…" Ebonwumon released a dark mist from his mouths that that surrounding Azulongmon who found himself in a strange mass of swirling colors.

"Double-dragon Wave…"/"Gold Strength…"/"Blazing Helix…" Each of the three Sovereigns each launched their attacks striking the cloud of mist resulting in several explosions.

"Did we get him? Ebonwumon asked. "What are you talking about, there's no way he could have survived an attack from all three of us." Baihumon retorted.

Zhuqiaomon however kept silent, he just stared at the large dust cloud that had enveloped the area where Azulongmon had been, _'I don't like this, that felt too easy...'_

The dust cloud began to dissipate and to the trio of gods shock a very much alive, but not unscathed, Azulongmon came into view.

"Oh wow, I really thought I was done for there." The dark dragon commented, "I guess all that data I absorbed has made me more resilient."

"Data, what are you talking about?" Gennai spoke up.

"Why the data of all the dead Digimon, weren't you at least curious as to where it was all going?" Azulongmon told the saga in a matter-o-face way, "I've been absorbing it, channelling it into myself to increase my strength. Why did you think I had you create those D-arcs? They're very purpose was to feed me the data of defeated Digimon, soon I will have enough to complete my objective and create a new body for myself."

"What are you talking about?" Zhuqiaomon demanded.

"This form has served its purpose, although being a god has had its perks I'm essentially a flying worm with no arms or legs. And it sucks that I have no hands." Azulongmon told the phoenix Digimon, "Once I shed myself of this form I can my true rule can finally begin."

"Bastard," Zhuqiaomon snarled, "You think I'll just sit back and let you run rampart over this land! Desolation Blast…" a swirling mass of fiery energy gathered before the Phoenix Sovereign which was then fired at Azulongmon who didn't even seemed fazed.

"Raijin's Dance…" Dark clouds began amassing overhead and bullet like drop of rain began to fall upon the earth which nullified Zhuqiaomon's attack.

"My turn." The dragon Sovereign said in a cool tone, "Aurora Force…" Several large bolts of lightning descended fell from the sky and struck the earth as well as the other three Sovereigns. The God Digimon let out a groan as they lay there on ground.

* * *

Far away the battle between Hasselberry and his group and SpiritPharaohmon was getting under way.

"Let's end this quickly; we have to go find the others." Paildramon said, the guns on his hips rose up and trained them on SpiritPharaohmon, "Desperado Blaster…" a barrage of fire was released from the fused Digimon's weapons at SpiritPharaohmon.

"Judgment of Horus…" the eyes on birds head on SpiritPharaohmon's right shoulder began to glow sending energy down his arm and into his crook which was held out before him, from the crook an ankh shaped symbol was projected appeared before SpiritPharaohmon which intercepted Paildramon's attack.

"Anubis Fang…" The eyes of the Anubis head began glowing and sent it down SpiritPharaohmon's arm and into his sword, with a mighty swing SpiritPharaohmon sent a wave of energy at Paildramon knocking the fused dragon/insect Digimon into a wall.

"Gatling Blast …" Tankdramon roared as his fired all his guns at SpiritPharaohmon. Using his weapons SpiritPharaohmon did his to block the bullets from each of Tankdramon's guns.

"You annoying…" SpiritPharaohmon growled, "Anubis Fang…" the Egyptian themed Digimon released another energy wave from his sword aimed at the large weapon ridden Digimon, Tankdramon let out grunt as the attack connected with him.

"Pa…the…tic." SpiritPharaohmon scoffed, "I'll just end you now, Anubis…" just as SpiritPharaohmon was about to launch another attack Paildramon rushed at the Pharaoh Digimon and grabbed a hold of him and slammed him into a wall. Paildramon began pounding at SpiritPharaohmon, delivering blow after blow on SpiritPharaohmon.

SpiritPharaohmon responded by kicking Paildramon away, "Horus's Judgment…" SpiritPharaohmon created another ankh shaped bust that knocked Paildramon back.

"Man, this would be way easier if Paildramon could just digivolve into Imperialdramon." Davis said in annoyance.

"Unfortunately this place is too cramped for Paildramon to do that." Ken replied, "Heck Tankdramon is barely able to fit in here as it is."

Tankdramon let out a groan as he shook the cobwebs out of his head, looking over he saw Paildramon who was engaged with SpiritPharaohmon. The Egyptian themed Digimon was giving the Dragon/Insect Digimon a pounding the large weapon-ised Digimon let out a growl.

"Gatling Blast …" Letting lose another barrage of fire Tankdramon was able to draw SpiritPharaohmon's attention away from Paildramon. "Sting Strike…" the two spikes protruding from the back of Paildramon's arms and used them to strike at SpiritPharaohmon.

SpiritPharaohmon used his weapon to block the dragon/insect hybrid's stingers, "Anubis Fang…" Paildramon used his two extended stingers to block the wave of energy although it did knock him backwards.

That done SpiritPharaohmon turned to face Tankdramon just as the large cyborg type let loose another barrage of fire, "Horus's Judgment…" The hybrid Digimon created another ankh shaped shield that not only blocked Tankdramon's attack but also reflected it back at him, Tankdramon let out a grunt of pain as his bullets tore into him SpiritPharaohmon letting out a cruel laugh at the sight.

* * *

In another part of the Digital World Tai and his group were making their way across the wasteland that the Digital World had become. Much time had passed since VictoryGreymon Angewomon, who hadn't reverted back to Gatomon after the battle, Garudamon and Lillymon had fought GigaSeadramon and Tai and Agumon had obtained the X Antibody.

"Hey guys look." Mimi spoke up pointing at the horizon, looking round the others saw that dark clouds were gathering there. "Looks like there's a major storm brewing over there." Sora commented.

"I don't know." Tai said, his tone of voice making him sound unsure, "Don't you think it's way too convenient that one would stir up in the very direction we have to head to get back to the castle?"

"I agree with you Tai." Angewomon added, "Seeing that gives me a very bad feeling."

"You think it might be something else TK set up for us?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure Sora, I never would have thought he was able capable of anything like this. But now I'm not so sure." Biyomon told her partner.

"I know what you mean Biyomon, TK was the last person I would ever except to do anything bad." Palmon added, "I mean he was always so kind and nice and this whole evil turn just seems so out of character for him. I just don't understand humans."

"That doesn't matter right now, what does is that we save Kari." Agumon X told the pair, "Once she's out of harm's way then we can figure out what's going on with TK, right Tai."

"Right, for the time we focus on the job we've got to do." Tai said firmly, "So we press on."

"But what about those clouds?" Sora asked.

"It's the most direct way to get back to the palace," Tai replied, he then flashed her a small smile hoping to reassure her, "But don't worry, I'm going to be wary of them. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you."

A small blush formed on the red heads face _"__Don't worry, Sora. I won't let anything happen to you.__"_ _'That's almost identical to what he told me back in Puppets forest…'_ The party pressed onwards and soon they were coming closer to where the dark clouds were gathering which was over a ridge.

Once they were atop of it they were greeted of the sight of four large and powerful looking Digimon, one of who was a dark looking version of Azulongomon.

"Whoa, those guys look like they're really going at it." Tai commented.

"Yeah, but I wonder who they are and what they're fighting over." Mimi added.

"Holy Yggdrasil, those are Ebonwumon, Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon." Angewomon exclmained.

"Who?" Sora said in a confused tone.

"They are the other three members of the Digimon Sovereigns." Agumon X told the three humans, "Ebonwumon is the guardian of the north, Baihumon is guardian of the west and Zhuqiaomon is guardian of the south."

"So those are the other three Sovereigns, I'd wondered who the other members were." Sora said, she then took out her D-arc.

Ebonwumon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Holy Beast Digimon  
Misty Illusion Black Hail Double-dragon Wave

Baihumon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Holy Beast Digimon  
Gold Strength Iron-armored Claws Spine-ringed Tail

Zhuqiaomon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Holy Bird Digimon  
Blazing Helix Sonic Zephyr Embers Phoenix Fire Desolation Blast

"Whoa, that's amazing. Still it doesn't answer why they are fighting." Sora commented, "I mean they're the Sovereigns, shouldn't they be all on the same side?"

"Actually this isn't the first time they've fought one another other." Angewomon informed the chosen one of love, "Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon in particular, those two really hate each other."

As the party of seven made their way down the ridge the battle between Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns was still going on. "Come on, let's get down there." Tai ordered.

As the group of Digidestined made their way down the battle between the four large Digimon continued.

With a roar Baihumon charged at Azulongmon, "Gold Strength…" the large tiger emitted a wave from his mouth at the dragon with the intent of converting him into metal making him unable to move while his body rusts, that with conversion complete Azulongmon would slowly die once his body had completely rusted away.

However this was instantly dashed when Azulongmon used his tail to knock Baihumon's attack away, seconds later chains from Azulongmon's body emerged and wound themselves around Baihumon's body and pinned him to the ground. A sinister glint in his eye Azulongmon launched his next attack, "Aurora Force…"

Several large burst of lightning down from the sky and struck the pinned Baihumon who let out a roar of pain as electrical energy tore into him before he was reduced to data bits, as the data pieces drifted into the air they were instantly absorbed into Azulongmon's body, "Yummy."

Ebonwumon Zhuqiaomon looked on in shock and horror as their fellow Sovereign's data was absorbed.

"Azulongmon…" Zhuqiamon growled.

"Laddie…" Enonwumon cried out.

"Ah, that was tasty." Azulongmon said, "Baihumon was hard headed and easily aggravated, but he was certainly powerful and I can feel that power flowing through me."

Just then a knowing look spread across Azulongmon face looked over at where Tai and the others were, "Ah it seems we have company, and who better to join us then members of the Digidestined."

The two remaining Sovereigns as well as Gennai looked round and saw Tai and the others. "Tai, Sora Mimi. What are you three doing here?" Gennai asked the trio of humans.

"We got separated from the others and we're trying to make our way back to them." Tai replied.

"Gennai, what's going on here?" Sora asked as she and her friends ran over to the sage's side.

"Upon returning to the Digital world I made a discovered that the cycle of rebirth has almost been brought to a halt and that the population of this world is dwindling." Gennai told the red head, "Once I began looking into it became clear whoever was behind it was also responsible for all the other evils that have befallen the Digital World as of late. As soon as I discovered who was behind all this responsible I contacted Zhuqiaomon and the other Sovereigns to confront the guilty party."

"Guilty party?" Palmon said, she then looked over at Azulongmon, "But that would mean…"

"Hold on, I thought TK was our enemy." Sora spoke up.

"I had thought so as well, however TK was not present in the Digital World when the disasters befell it." Gennai replied, "No that kind of thing could only have been committed by a being of tremendous power, power enough to influence the Digital World and its inheritance."

"Oh don't be so shocked." Azulongmon said offhandedly.

Tai glared at the dragon Sovereign, "Bastard, you made us think that you were our ally. That you needed our help to protect this world, I thought that was the reason you needed me to come back but all this time it was just because you needed me and the others to do your dirty work for you." Tai snarled at the dragon Sovereign.

"And so what, you are nothing but a pawn just as you've always been." Azulongmon retorted in an uninterested tone, "And so what if I had a few little secrets, is not like you didn't have a few of your own. Running away to a school on an island and not telling anyone where you were. Or what about your little girlfriend over there, after all she knew where you were and didn't tell anyone."

Her eyes wide with shock Sora looked over at Mimi, "Mimi, what does he mean by that?"

"Yes go on Tachikawa, tell your little friend about the period you spent with Yagami there and his little group." Azulongmon said, "Or better yet why not tell her about the little liaison the two of you had."

Sora face paled as she looked at her friend not wanting to believe what she had just heard, "Mimi…"

"You bastard…" Tai cursed.

"Ahh wot wong wittle boy, you were planning to tell the little red head that you, as you humans say, banged her best friend."

Tai said nothing; he just stared at the large dragon Digimon, his eyes taking in their feral look. "What, no come back? No big speech about how I'm an evil bustard and you're going to kill me." Azulongmon said, "Maybe this will loosen your tongue. Aurora Force…" the dragon unleashed a large burst of electrical energy at the male Digidestiend.

"TAI!" Mimi cried out as the mass of electric death sped towards her teammate and friend. Just then the screen of Tai's D-arc lit up and Agumon leapt towards his partner.

AGUMON, BIOMERGE TOO…VICTORYGREYMON

The second he appeared VictoryGreymon drew his sword and used it to block Azulongmon's attack. The dragon man Digimon then took to the air with Angewomon in tow and the two charged at Azulongmon.

"Tell me your kidding; you honestly think that you believe that you have slightest chance of surviving it a fight against me." Azulongmon said in an amused tone.

"Dramon Breaker…"/"Celestial Arrow…" Angewomon fired an arrow of holy energy at the dragon whilst VictoryGreymon delivered a mighty slash with his sword; both attacks connected with Azulongmon however the dragon Sovereign didn't seem fazed by them in the slightest.

"Tell me that was it; please don't tell me that was your best shot." Azulongmon said in an unimpressed tone, "My turn then, Aurora Force..."

The dragon Digimon unleashed another burst of lightning at the two chosen Digimon. VictoryGreymon positioned himself in front of Angewomon and tried to block the attack with his sword; however the force of Azulongmon's attack managed to knock him out of the air and crashed into the ground.

"Taiiii!" Mimi yelled, her heart rating going a mile a second as she watched the battle play out. "Sora, come on. We got to…" looking round she found Sora kneeling on the ground, her complexion pale and her eyes unfocused, clearly still in shock about Azulongmon telling of her night with Tai, "Oh great, this is all we need."

"VictoryGreymon!" Angewomon yelled as she zipped over her fallen comrade's side, just then a shadow fell over the pair and looking up found Azulongmon hovering there.

"Time to end this, Lightning…"

"Blazing Helix…" Before the sovereign could finish a large swirling mass of flames struck Azulongmon knocking the dragon Sovereign back, letting out a growl Azulonmon saw that both Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon we're moving towards him.

"Found your second wind have you?"

"Sonic Zepher…"/"Double Dragon Wave…" the two remaining Sovereigns moved in launched another wave of attacks at Azulongmon who let out a growl as they came at him.

"Lightning Whip…" the attack struck Ebonwumon knocking the turtle beast backwards.

Seeing his chance Azulongmon unleashed more of his chains which bore into the ground and emerged underneath Ebonwumon and wrapped around him. "And now you die, Aurora Force…" another burst of lightning emerged from the sky and struck Ebonwumon, the turtle Sovereign gave out a cry of pain as his body was reduced to data pieces which were instantly absorbed by Azulongmon. "Ahhh, something's really do get better with age."

From his position on the ground VictoryGreymon looked on as he watched Ebonwumon die. _'Noo, damnit…'_ With a groan the dragon/man forced himself into a sitting position.

"VictorGreymon, are you ok?" looking over VictoryGreymon saw Angewomon with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He said trying to reassure her.

"TAII!" both Digimon looked over and saw Mimi with a panicked look on her face, "Tai, something's wrong with Sora. She won't respond no matter what I do."

"Damn." VictoryGreymon cursed, he then looked over at Angewomon, "Ok change of plan you stay here and protect Mimi and Sora."

"Are you crazy, Azulongmon just took down two Sovereigns?" Angewomon told the dragon/man, "You honestly think you stand any chance?"

"Don't you think I know that?" VictoryGreymon retorted, "No matter what happens to me I need you to protect the girls, recusing Kari is our top priority and we'll need everyone to do it. I'm trusting you with this Angewomon, please do this for me."

"Alright, but the moment things turn bad I'm gonna be there backing you up." Angewomon told him.

"Thanks." Victorygreymon said, "Whilst you're at it try and help Mimi snap Sora out of her state." He then took to the air brandishing his sword and charged to where the two Sovereigns were fighting.

* * *

Elsewhere Tankdramon and Paildramon were still engaged with SpiritPharaohmon, the Digimon/human hybrid continuing to overpower the two chosen Digimon. Letting out a groan of pain as he pried himself from the wall Tankdramon levelled his weapons at SpiritPharaohmon, "Gatling Blast…" Another hailstorm of firepower was at SpiritPharaohmon who oh so casually blocked it with his crook.

"I think I've had enough of you. Anubis Fang…" SpiritPharaohmon released another wave of energy with a swing of his sword at the large machine type Digimon. Tankdramon let out a cry as the energy passed through him before he reverted back to Commandramon.

"Tankdramon!" With a roar Paildramon launched himself at SpiritPharaohmon who nonchalantly sidestepped the Paildramon's attack and delivered a vicious blow to the dragon/insect hybrid's midsection before kicking him to the floor. Whilst this was happening Hasselberry was running over to his fallen partner's side.

"Commandramon, are you ok?" the muscular duelist asked as he cradled his fallen partner.

Letting out a groan the pixelated Digimon opened one eye and looked up at Hasselberry, "Urgh, that wasn't fun."

Just then a shadow descended over the pair and looking up found SpiritPharaohmon hovering over them. "I must say I'm greatly disappointed. I was hoping that fighting you would be a worthy challenge, however I am greatly underwhelmed. " SpiritPharaohmon said, "It is time to end this, Fang of Anubis…"

He then raised his sword and went to release another wave of energy when from seemingly nowhere Paildramon appeared and tackled SpiritPharaohmon, the energy from the Hybrids attack struck the roof of the tomb and rubble fell. His arms stilled wrapped around his partner Hasselberry rolled out of the way of the debris from the ceiling crashed down around them.

"Hasselberry, Commandramon!" Davis cried out as his teammates were seemingly crushed.

Beneath the rubble both Hasselberry continued to cradled Commandramon in his arms, his eyes filled with concern for his partner who seemed so weak and helpless, "Commandramon…"

"Sarge." The little Digimon managed to groan out, "Were done yet, we can beat this yutz, we to. We got a mission remember."

"Mission…" Hasselberry said, just then an image of Tai Jaden and the other members of the team flashed before his eyes.

"That's right we do have a mission." Hasselberry said his eyes changed into their feral state as his dino DNA began taking effect, "I'm not going to be beaten by some pharaoh wannabe with an ego the size of the Grand Canyon."

Hasselberry let out a cry as the screen on his D-arc lit up and strings of green energy emerged from Commandramon's body which attached themselves to Hasselberry , the instant the touched the dino duelits clothes seemingly melted away revealing his body giving off a glow.

COMMANDRAMON, BIOMERGE TOO…DARKDRAMON

The pile of rubble was blown away by a burst of energy and standing there was a lizard like figure clad in dark blue armor with a yellow stripe running across its arm legs and chest and on its back was a pair of energy blue, however its most prominent feature was the large devise attached to its right arm that resembled a lance. "Whoa. That Digimon is awesome." Davis said in awe. Ken said nothing; he just took out his D-arc and scanned the new Digimon.

Darkdramon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Dark Roar Gigastick Lance Terrible Gaze

"Paildramon, are you ok?" Darkdramon, his voice a combination of Hasselberry and Commandramon, asked.

"I've felt better to be honest." Paildramon replied.

"Don't worry; you can sit the rest of this out then. I can handle this chump." Darkdramon told his fellow chosen Digimon.

"Ha, you're kidding right." Paildramon retorted as he got back to his feet.

"A foolish act." SpiritPharaohmon scoffed, "Whist I will admit you achieving your new form is most unexpected, ultimately it is pointless. I am Abidos the undefeated, I am practically a god."

"Geez you talk too much." Darkdramon quipped, "Looks like I'm gonna have to put a stain on that perfect record of yours. Both chosen Digimon launched themselves at SpiritPharaohmon. "Dark Roar…" The cyborg then fired a barrage of Dark Matter shots at SpiritPharaohmon.

"Judgment of Horus…" SpiritPharaohmon created another ankh shaped barrier which blocked Darkdramon's attack.

"Sting Strike…" Paildramon cried as the spikes on the back of its hands extended and struck SpiritPharaohmon in the back which caused the Egyptian themed Digimon to grunt in pain.

"Why you... Anubis Fang…" SpiritPharaohmon growled as he swung his sword at Paildramon who leapt out of the way.

"Dark Roar…" seeing an opening Darkdramon fired off another barrage of Dark Matter shots at SpiritPharaohmon which knocked the Pharaoh to the ground.

Muttering a string of curses SpiritPharaohmon was about to get to his feet only to find Darkdramon baring over him, the dark armored Digimon began whaling on SpiritPharaohmon delivered a flurry of vicious blows on the pharaoh Digimon.

"Judgment of Horus…" SpiritPharaohmon used his barrier attack to force Darkdramon off of him, with that done the Egyptian Digimon grabbed his weapon and went to use it when Paildramon grabbed a hold of him and used his "Desperado Blaster…" attack at point blank range.

With a growl SpiritPharaohmon back handed Paildramon away from him, just then SpiritPharaohmon noticed something about Paildramon changed; it was almost like the Pharaoh could see a smirk forming on the dragon man's face. Before he could question this something slammed into SpiritPharaohmon and looking over found himself staring into the face of Darkdramon, "You…"

"This ends you freak." The blue armored Digimon told SpiritPharaohmon, "Gigastick Lance…"

Energy began charging at the tip of Darkdramon's lancewhich was driven into SpiritPharaohmon's midsection before being fired as a burst of energy ripped through his back, SpiritPharaohmon let out a cry of pain as he collapsed to the ground reverting back to his form as he did. Looking up he stared up at Darkdramon as his body began to dissolve into data particles, "H…how can this be? I'm Abidos, it is impossible for me to be defeated."

"Looks like you may want to change that title of yours." Darkdramon said as the Egyptians body completely dissolved. There was a large burst of light that engulfed the in the portal room the others members of the Digidestined were waiting impatiently more of the team to return, just then the scarab portals began glowing with light and from one emerged Hasselberry Davis Ken and their Digimon partners. The reflective substance in the portal vanished from the frame and the barrier surrounding the central tower flickered momentarily.

"Guys, we're back." Davis said upon seeing his surroundings.

"Yeah, right back where we started." Ken commented, he then glanced at the barrier that surrounded the central tower, "However not back at square one it seems." "

The teams nearly back together." Izzy said.

"Yes, however there's still one trial left." Bastion replied, he then looked over at the remaining portal, the one that bore the mask symbol.

* * *

Deep in the recesses of her mind Sora found herself in a place that seemed to be a wrapped version of her room back home with strange floating mirror like shapes dotted about. _"Whaa, what is this? Where am I?"_ she wondered aloud.

Just then one of the mirrors glowed and from it emerged a person that resembled a younger Sora clad in the clothing she'd worn on the day Diaboromon had shown up. _"W…who are you?"_ Sora asked.

_"Geeze your dense, I thought you were a red head not a blond."_ Young Sora said, _"I'm you." _

_"Huh?"_ Sora said which caused young Sora to groan.

_"Ok let's start again. I'm part of you."_ Young Sora said, _"The part that you've been ignoring for the last couple of years to be precise." _

_"What are you talking about, what do you mean I ignored you?" _Sora asked.

_"Well let's take you caving in when mom said you had to quit playing soccer without any kind of fight."_ Young Sora said in a matter-o-factly way.

_"I only did that to get her off my back."_ Sora retorted, _"She was always worried I'd hurt myself playing, so to put her mind at ease I stopped." _

_"Oh yeah, cos playing tennis is the definition of safe." _Young Sora scoffed, _"How many times have injured yourself since you started?" _

_"That's not the point."_ Sora fired back.

_"What about when you started dating Matt."_ Young Sora said.

_"What do you mean; I dated Matt because I loved him."_ Sora responded which earned a snort from her younger self.

_"Oh please, don't tell me you forgot the real reason why you did it."_ Young Sora said.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Sora asked. Just then another of the mirrors began glowing and from it emerged a person that resembled Tai, clad in the outfit he'd worn on that infamous Christmas Eve, behind young Sora. This caught Sora off guard, _"T…Tai!" _

_"Is it coming back to you yet?"_ Young Sora demanded, _"Or have you forced yourself to forget just what hell you put him and yourself through because you were far too stubborn and stupid to tell him what you were feeling."_

_'What I was feeling? What does she mean?'_ Sora thought, _'I know that I felt something for Tai back when I was younger but I figured he didn't feel the same way so I…'_ Just then her eyes widened and she fell to her knees.

_"I see it's finally come back to you."_ Young Sora said, a smirk spreading across her face as the Tai vanished from view.

_"I…I thought if I let on I was interested in Matt I could make Tai jealous and spur a reaction out of him."_ Sora said, _"But instead he urged me to continue perusing Matt. After he did that I decided to I'd do my best to try and love Matt, it wasn't the same but I was willing to try and after all there are a dozen girls at school who's do anything to be in the position I was in. He's Matt Ishida, he's good looking, a talented musician, he's nice, he's sweet, he's safe he's…"_

"Boring." Young Sora finished.

"Hey, Matt's not boring." Sora fired back, "He's just…different from Tai."

_"That's putting it mildly."_ Young Sora said off-handily, _"Remember your first date when you went to the ice rink, it was a total disaster. First he kept you waiting for over an hour and when he did show up you were so bored that you spent more time playing on your phone then you did on the ice. Not to mention afterwards when you went back to his place for dinner, you got food poisoning and was sick for a week." _

_"Alright, alright I admit my relationship with Matt didn't get off to the greatest of start."_ Sora retorted, _"And yes if I dating Tai it would have been very different to what I went through with Matt. But still I made my choice and Tai didn't see, to have any problem with it, he was understanding and supportive of us."_

This earned an unconvinced sounding grunt from the younger of the two red heads. _"Man have you slipped." _

_"What do you mean, Tai obviously never thought of me other than a friend."_ Sora said firmly, _'That's all I was to him.'_

A pregnant silence fell over the pair, just then a devious look formed on Young Sora's face, _"Tell you what, since me telling you is obviously falling on deaf ears, why don't I just show you."_ Before Sora could say anything the mirrors began glowing and an image of the battle between VictoryGreymon and Azulongmon could be seen.

* * *

Back on the battlefield the fight between VictoryGreymon Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon continued to rage on. VictoryGreymon had just attempted to deliver another powerful slash at the corrupted Dragon but had been unsuccessful; however it had given the Zhuqiaomon to fire off another of his fiery attacks which knocked Azulongmon back. With a growl Azulongmon launched more of his chains at the pair; VictoryGreymon deflected them with his weapon whilst Zhuqiaomon simply used his powers to blast them away.

"Aurora Force…" The dragon sovereign summoned up more lightning which he launched at the pair.

"Victory Charge…" VictoryGreymon cried as blocked the lightning with his sword and with a powerful swing fired it back at the large dragon.

"Blazing Helix…" Zhuqiaomon cried as he fired another burst of fiery energy, the two attacks connected with Azulongmon knocking the dragon out of the air.

"You two, you must think your real hot stuff." Azulongmon growled as he slowly rose off the ground and back into the air, "You think just because you managed to get in a good hit."

"Geeze, you're full of yourself." VictoryGreymon, "Considering last time we met I messed you up pretty good."

"You worthless insect." Azulongmon snarled, "Even before you met me I was already one of the most powerful beings in this world and my power has only continued to grow."

"Geez this guy likes to hear the sound of his own voice." VictoryGreymon commented.

"You have no idea." Zhuqiaomon replied.

The pair then launched themselves at Azulongmon which was followed by a flurry of fire and metal and lightning as the three powerful Digimon fought mercilessly, during the exchange Azulongmon managed to graze Zhuqiaomon underbelly with his crystal horn causing the great phoenix to let out a cry of pain as the tip of Azulongmon's horn sliced into him.

_'Gotcha…' _"Aurora Force…" The great dragon then unleashed another barrage of lightning that struck Zhuqiaomon knocking him out of the air and crashing into the ground.

"Zhuqiaomon!" VictoryGreymon cried out as he watched the phoenix Sovereign fall.

Just then something struck him in the back that caused him to fall to the ground. "VictoryGreymon!" both Mimi and Palmon cried out.

"Alright that's it; I refuse to sit on the side lines anymore." Angewomon growled as she spread her wings and took to the air and fired off a barrage of holy arrows at Azulongmon who didn't even seem to be fazed by them.

"Tsk, I see the fairy has decided to join in." Azulongmon commented, "Lightning Whip…" Azulongmon fired off a string of electrical energy at Angewomon knocking her out of the air.

Grunting in pain VictoryGreymon picked himself up off the ground just in time to see Angewomon come crashing down not too far from him. "Angewomon!" he cried as he dashed over to the angels side and cradled her in his arms, "Angewomon, speak to me."

Just then a large shadow descended over the pair. "Well lookie her, the great hero." Azulongmon said snidely as he loomed over the pair, "The brave hero cradling the limp form of a fair maiden, how poetic."

"Bastard…" VictoryGreymon growled as he glared up at the large dragon.

"You wound me human." Azulongmon said sarcastically, "And here I thought your dear damsel would be the red head, but seeing as you had seemingly no quibbles in 'scoring' with her best friend."

"Don't you dare tell me what my feelings towards Sora are and don't you dare say that about Mimi." VictoryGreymon snapped, "Yes what happened broke my heart and yes watching Sora go off with Matt was painful, however as long as she's smiling I'll bare it."

As he spoke these words images of Sora at different stages of her life, each of them showing her smiling. These were followed by images of his other friends, all of whom were smiling at him. "Not just her but everyone to. Everyone precious to me, their smiles give strength." VictioyGreymon then looked up at Azulongmon in defiance, "Even trapped in the depths of my own personal hell as long as they keep smiling then no matter what I will continue I will do everything in my power to protect those smiles."Over to the side Mimi and Palmon looked on, VictoryGreymon's words, resonating with them, "Tai…"

* * *

_"He…he does care about me…"_ Sora gasped, _"All this time he cared about me and he never said anything."_

_"Maybe it's because he wanted you to be happy, so he sacrificed his own to ensure yours."_ Young Sora said trying to comfort her elder counterpart, _"And if Matt was the one to do it then he was willing to step aside and let you be happy despite what pain it caused him."_

_"I…I'm the cause of Tai's pain…"_ Sora choked out, her eyes began to water as these words passed her lips, _"How could he feel that way about me despite what I put him through?" _

_"Didn't you just hear what he said?"_ Young Sora told her older self, _"He loves you, he cares about you. You being happy is what matters most to him."_

_"But still…I hurt him. Ever since we became friends he's done things for me and I repay him by causing him pain." _

_"Geeze, what's wrong with you, why is it so hard to accept that Tai cares about you? If you're still beating yourself up about that stupid argument you had then get over it and grow up, you think Tai is really gonna hold a grudge about an argument you two had over a year ago."_ Young Sora said.

Sora tried to argue her younger self's however she could find any point she could bring up, she then remembered the way Tai had held her and protected her during the battle with Gigadramon and then how he rescued her from drowning, feeling of warmth and security spread throughout her whole being as she did. _"He…he does care…he…loves me."_

A victorious smirk spread across Young Sora's face, _"Ha, finally she gets it."_

However this moment of victory was short lived as something occurred to Sora. _"But wait, what about Matt? I just can't just leave him."_ Sora protested, _"What if he…" _

_"Will you listen to yourself?"_ Young Sora groaned, _"Matt's a big boy, he doesn't need you to hold his hand. Sides your relationship with him has been dead for months now and everyone including Matt knows it."_ Young Sora then knelt down and placed her hands over older Sora's, _"Look, you have to have faith in Matt. Sure things will be difficult for him but y'know what he'll survive." _

Sora looked into her younger self's eyes, _"Yeah, your right. Matt will be fine." _

_"Great, we're making some great progress here. That just leaves the last item on the checklist: Mimi."_ Young Sora said, a frown then appeared on older Sora's face as she remembered what Azulongmon had said.

Sora looked away from her younger self, not wanting to look at her, _"Why, why did she do that?"_

_"What, you mean doing the nasty with Tai."_ Young Sora said before muttering under her breath, _"Lucky girl."_

_"Not just that that, I mean why didn't she say that she had known where Tai was?"_ Older Sora replied, _"Didn't she know all the pain and worry and tears she could have prevented if she had just told us where Tai was?"_

_"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person."_ Young Sora replied, _"The only one who can answer that question is Mimi herself."_

_"How could she do that though, she lied to us all. And to top it all off she and Tai …they…they..."_

_"I doubt their first time was any different than when you and Matt tried it, awkward uncoordinated and kinda hurt. Get over it."_ Young Sora retorted.

_"But still, knowing that she and Tai have been together makes me feel…feel…" _

_"…Kinda how Tai must have felt when you and Matt were dating."_ Young Sora pointed out.

_"The only way you're ever going to get answer is by talking to Mimi about it."_ Sora looked over at her younger self who smiled at her, the younger red head then stood up. "Well times up, time for you to get back to reality."

_"Whaa…"_ Sora said in a confused manner.

_"It's time for you to go, you've realised that there are several issues that you need to confront your friends about. Plus Tai is facing off against Azulongmon, he's going to need your support."_ She then indicated to the glowing mirrors showing a rather beaten looking VictoryGreymon who was cradling Angewomon with Azulongmon looming over the pair.

Seeing this Sora got back to her feet, any trace of doubt or fear on her face vanishing,_"Yeah…yeah, your right. I've got some things I need to work out but right now I have to go help Tai." _

_"Atta girl. I knew you'd come back to yourself, you just needed a little push."_ Young Sora commented the shortest of the pair and the surroundings began to fade out of existence.

_"Thanks for this."_ Sora said as she watched as her younger self faded away, the shorter red head offering the elder a look of encouragement before vanishing completely.

* * *

Back to reality Azulongmon was unmoved by VictoryGreymon's words. "How touching."Azulongmon scoffed, "Too bad it counts for nought. Aurora Force…" the dark dragon summoned another large burst of lightning which raced towards VictoryGreymon, the dragon/man braced himself as he waited for the electric death to engulf him and Angewomon however it never came, looking up he saw Zhuqiuaomon above him the Sovereign using his body to shield the pair from Azulongmon's attack.

With a cry of defiance Zhuqiuamon released another burst of flames to counter Azulongmon's lightning forcing the dark dragon back before coming crashing down. "Well that was unexpected." Azulongmon commented, "The great Zhuqiaomon sacrificing himself to save a lowly human."

Just then pieces of data bits began to flake off of the Zhuqiaomon's body, "Ah well no matter, the final Sovereign is defeated and through your death my power will grow even greater."

"Zhuqiaomon!" VictoryGreymon cried setting Angewomon down he dashed over to the phoenix Digimon, "Zhuqiaomon, are you ok?"

The phoenix sovereign responded by letting out a groan. "Damnit…" the great phoenix cursed, _'Feel myself getting weaker, that bastard Azulongmon…'_

"Zhuqiaomon!" hearing his name Zhuqiaomon looked over and saw VictoryGreymon standing there. "Oh perfect, you." Zhuqiaomon muttered.

"Zhuqiaomon, are you ok?" VictoryGreymon asked.

"I'm dying idiot; of course I'm not ok." Zhuqiaomon snapped, "Now just stay there and be quiet whilst I transfer my power to you."

"Wait you're gonna what?" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid." Zhuqiaomon snapped, "I said I'm going to transfer my power to you so you can defeat Azulongmon."

"Wh…why, why would you do something like that? I thought you hated humans?"

"Don't get the wrong idea there is no love lost between me and you humans, your kind and your vile emotions are the root of many of the problems in this world. However Azulongmon cannot be allowed to win, and if transferring my power to you will ensure this worlds survival, then so be it." Zhuqiaomon told the barer of courage.

VictoryGreymon was shocked, one of the most powerful beings in the Digital World was willing to entrust him with a great amount of power.

"One more thing." Zhuqiaomon said, "Don't screw up, if you get killed after I entrust you with my power I'll see to it your afterlife is a living hell."

The twelve Digicores that surrounded Zhuqiamon's body began glowing and detached from the phoenix's body and began circling around VictoryGreymon before being absorbed into the dragon/man's body and crimson energy began crackling off his body, the feeling of being of his insides being consumed by internal flames causing him to groan and grunt in pain.

Elsewhere Sora was coming to, _'Whaa…what happened?'_

"Sora!" suddenly something pink collided with the red heads chest, "Oh Sora, I was so worried. You suddenly started spacing out and we couldn't rouse you, it was just like when we were in that cave looking for Matt."

"B…Biyomon…" Sora said in a confused tone, just then what she recalled what had occurred with her younger self, _'Did all that really happen, or was it really just all in my head?'_

Just then Mimi and Palmon was at the red heads side. "Sora, are you ok?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi…" Sora said as she turned to face her friend. Just then the sound of groaning was heard and the foursome looked round to see crimson energy crackling off VictoryGreymon's body.

"What's happening?" Palmon gasped.

"I…I don't know, could this be Azulongmon's doing?" Mimi said.

"TAI!" Sora yelled.

Through the burning and the agony VictoryGreymon heard his name called _'Sora…'_

Suddenly a golden glow began radiating off VictoryGreymon's body which grew brighter and brighter until VictoryGreymon consumed by it, just the through the golden energy a red X symbol appeared for a few seconds before it and the golden energy vanished. Where VictoryGreymon had stood was now a figure clad in brilliant white armor and a cloak attached to his back.

If he could have done so Zhuqiamon would have smirked however since he couldn't he had to settle with a feeling of satisfaction at the sight of the armored being that VictoryGreymon had transformed into before his body finally dissolved _'Good luck human...'_

Under his mask Azulongmon scowled at the sight of the Digimon before him, "You…"

Over on the sidelines both Sora Mimi and the newly awakened Angewomon stared in awe of the new Digimon that stood before them.

"Whoa, he's…amazing." Mimi commented.

"Is that…?" Sora began.

"Yeah, that's Omnimon." Angewomon replied. Sora then pulled out her D-arc.

Omnimon X  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Exalted Knight Digimon  
Garuru Cannon Grey Sword Double Shot Omega Blast All Delete

"Omnimon…X…"

Omnimon X took to the air till he was eye level with the corrupted Sovereign, his cerulean blue eyes fixing Azulongmon with an icy stare.

"You really think you can challenge me, even with Zhuqiamon's power you are still no match for me. Come on then Royal Knight, if you truly wish for death then I shall grant it." Azulongmon then launched dozens of chains at his foe.

Omnimon X however didn't even flinch at this; a long sword blade emerged from the WarGreymon head on his right arm and with a cry of "Grey Sword" sliced through them all with a single swing, the blade coated in fiery energy, before charging at Azulongmon.

"Aurora Force…" Azulongmon launched several burst of electrical energy at the Digimon who managed to dodge each of them.

Just then a cannon barrel emerged from his MetalGarurumon head, "Garuru Cannon…" The Exalted Knight fired a large burst of icy energy at Azulongmon who let out a grunt as he was struck by it. Let out a roar of frustration Azulongmon unleashed several large burst of electrical energy at Omnimon X.

"Double Shot…" Omnimon X responded by firing of a series of shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads on each of his arms which knocked back each of the lightning attacks and several struck Azulongmon. Summoning the sword blade again, the runes on the blade began to glow as fiery energy wound its way up the blade.

"Azulongmon, this ends now." Omnimon X told the corrupted dragon, he then raised his weapon and prepared to deliver the final blow, "All Delete…" The Exaluted Knight delivered a powerful swing which released a wave of energy that sliced through Azulongmon who let out a cry as he crashed into the ground.

"Alright Tai!" Mimi called out.

"He did it, he defeated Azulongmon." Sora said.

"Hold on a sec, something doesn't seem right." Angewomon said.

Just then a dark aura began forming around Azulongmon's fallen body which swirled around the fallen Sovereign before rising into the air towards Omnimon X and swirled around him.

_'What the hell…what is this thing, why do I get this feeling of malice from this thing?'_ Omnimon X growled as he began firing at the cloud with his Garuru Cannon only for the blasts to pass through it. The cloud continued to swirl around the holy warrior before taking off towards the horizon and disappeared.

"What was that?" Omnimon X wondered aloud. Just then a groaning sound caught everyone's attention and looking round saw that the beaten and battered Azulongmon was stirring. His face under his mask twisting into a scowl Omnimon X rushed towards the fallen Sovereign and pointed his sword at him with the intent of finishing the dark dragon off, however something stayed his hand.

"Tai, I'm sorry…" Azulongmon gasped out which caught Omnimon X surprise.

"Huh…"

"I'm sorry what I put you through, what I put everyone through." Azulongmon said in a breathless whisper, "I don't know when it happened but that thing somehow that thing became part of me, slowly it influenced my actions until it completely took me over. It's also taken over TK as well; it's the root of all of this."

"What are you saying?" Omnimon X asked.

"Please Tai, I'm not asking for forgiveness and I know I have no right to ask anything from you after all I've done find that thing and destroy it." Azulongmon pleaded, "You have to before the damage to this world is irreversible, if that happens then it is fated to forever be a wasteland of ash and ruin."

With that Azulongmon's body dissolved away into data pieces and vanished leaving Omnimon X standing there stunned.

"Omnimon!" hearing his name Omnimon X looked round and saw Sora Mimi Biyomon Palmon and Angewomon headed towards him.

"Are you ok?" Angewomon asked, "What did Azulongmon say to you?"

Omnimon X didn't reply, he just looked back at the spot where Azulongmon had lain.

"Omnimon…" Mimi said in a concerned tone, after a few moments Omnimon then turned to face the two human girls.

"Come on, let's go. We've spent enough time being here." He told them, "Grab on and hold on tight."

Once he was sure that the girls had holding on to his tightly enough, Sora and Biyomon grabbing onto his right and Mimi and Palmon on his left, Omnimon X and Angewomon took to the skies and made a beeline to the castle where their friends were waiting.

* * *

AN Wooo, chapter 26 is finally in the can. Its been a while oh so loyal readers of mine however your patience is rewarded with a rather lengthy chapter. So what was everyone's thoughts on this, did you enjoy it, were the battles good and was it worth the wait?

Also Tai's whole protecting smiles thing, oh man that was sooo sterotypicaly Japanese, even I'm cringing at that one. I'm been watching far too much Kamen Rider. Speaking of Kamen Rider VictoryGreymon's transformation was based on a scene in Kamen Rider Blade when Blade transforms into King Form for the first time, all that was missing was a sound effect saying 'Evolution King' when the Digicores enter his body.

On a side note would anyone be intrested in a Digimon/Kamen Rider story? I have some ideas based involving a couple of different Riders, those being Ryuki, Blade, Kabuto or Kiva. I'll probably put a poll up on my profile so people can vote for which one they'd like to see.

Well that's me fiiinally done with this chapter, sorry for the wait. Till next time, byyye.


	27. Face from the Past pt4

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_-Thoughts

* * *

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 27: Face from the Past pt4

The air was still, all that could be heard was the sound of dripping water and the crunching of stones under foot. "Geez, it feels like we've been a walking forever." Jaden groaned and he and his companion made their way down the rocky passage.

"I know what you mean." Alexis replied, "This thing seems like it's endless."

"Maybe it is." Salamon suggested, "Maybe who's ever in charge of this place can make this place go on forever until he/she/or it is ready to deal with us."

"You really think so?" Monodramon asked.

"Maybe, who knows who it is that we have over come to pass this test." Alexis added.

"Why that…" Jaden growled, "HEY, WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF INSTEAD OF HIDING LIKE A COWARD!"

"Jaden calm down." Alexis told him, "Besides it's not like you shouting it going to cause a magic door to appear to show us the way."

Just then the area began shaking and a section of the cave wall began sliding apart revealing an opening. "Well that was convenient." Salamon said to her human partner who was sporting a look of shock and embarrassment.

"Alright let's get going." Jaden said excitedly as he and Monodramon leaded for the opening.

"Hey Jaden, wait up." Alexis called out, she and Salamon then hurried after the two boys.

Stepping through the opening the two teens and two DIgimon found themselves in a large cavern, the walls covered in symbols and the several demonic looking serpent like statues rose up out of ground and hugged against them.

"Whoa, look at this place? I wound who the interior decorator is." Jaden commented.

"This is no time for jokes Jaden." Alexis told him, "We need to be serious and on our guard, because I highly doubt whoever our opponent is going to be joking around."

"How astute of you Ms Rhodes." Said sinister sounding voice that seemed to come from everywhere, the two duelists and their Digimon partners began looking around trying to locate its source.

"Who are you, show yourself." Jaden called out.

"You don't remember me, I'm hurt." The voice said, "Very well, allow me to jog your memory." A man clad stepped out from behind one of the statues, his was clad in a long black coat and fedora, his face covered by a mask.

"You, you're that guy who kidnapped Alexis at the Abandoned Dorm and forced me to duel you in a phony Shadow Game." Jaden said.

"Ah, so you do remember me. I am Titan, and when we last fought I may have used smoke and mirrors but now I am the sixth Shadow Riders and my powers are very real." Titan said in an overly dramatic tone, "I can still remember the last time we met, how you abandoned me in that shadow dimension, left me at the mercy of the creatures who relentlessly tried to devour me. I drifted through the seemingly endless black sea when my master came to me; in exchange for my allegiance he promised the chance to get my revenge on you."

Titan crossed his arms and his body began to glow with power. "Witness the form of your demise. Biomerge sequence, Activate…"

TITAN, BIOMERGE TO…ONIMATADORMON

Titan's body began morphing, he grew taller and lankier, and his fingers extending out into long claw a red membrane forming on his arms creating bat like wings.

Just then the screen of Jaden's D-arc lit up; energy began radiating off Monodramon's body, strings of energy then formed and attached themselves to Jaden.

"Is that all you got, cos I got news for you pal you're not the only one who knows that trick." Jaden said, "Let's go partner."

MONODRAMON, BIOMERGE TOO…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON

In a flash of energy ad light both Jaden and Monodramon vanished and in their place was the blue armored form of UlforceVeedramon. Taking out her D-arc Alexis then looked over at Salamon.

"Your turn Salamon." She said calmly. Lilac energy formed around Alexis's body that took the form of a card which she quickly grabbed and scanned with her D-Arc.

DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

SALAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO…HIPPOGRYPHOMON

In a flash the two heroic Digimon appeared, both glaring at OniMatadormon.

"Alright faker, let's see how you like this." UlforceVeedramon said as lightsaber like blades extended from his V-Brace, he then charged at OniMatadormon, "Ulforce Sabre…"

"Infernal Claw…" as UlforceVeedramon charged towards the claws on OniMatadormon's hands began to glow and extended, he then used them to block UlforceVeedramon's blades. The two of them collided with one another over and over again, claws and blades connecting creating a shower of sparks upon each meeting.

"Not bad Jaden, I would never thought you were capable of such things from our last encounter." OniMatadormon sneered.

"I'm capable of quite a bit." UlforceVeedramon replied.

"Sonic Boom…" Just then a shockwave struck OniMatadormon knocking him backwards, giving UlforceVeedramon enough of an opening to slice OniMatadormon across the chest with one of his blades.

"Thanks for the opening Hippogryphomon." The dragon knight said to his fellow chosen Digimnon.

"Hey, no problem. That's what partners do." Hippogryphomon replied.

"All the same though, you should probably hang back." UlforceVeedramon told her, "I do not doubt your power but you need to be prepared to protect Alexis just in case this guy gets by me."

"Hey, are you patronising me." Alexis called out in annoyed tone, "I'm hardly useless y'know."

"I understand UlforceVeedramon." Hippogryphomon said ignoring her partner's outburst.

"Oh great, you to." Alexis huffed, "for your information I am not completely helpless, I am a strong independent woman capable of looking after myself. I am not china doll that needs to be wrapped in bubble wrap and placed behind protective glass."

"Uh…could we not have this conversation at this moment?" UlforceVeedramon said in a slightly confused tone.

_'Oh ho, and what do we have here.'_ OniMatadormon thought, a small grin forming on his demonic face.

* * *

Back in the outside world OmnimonX and Angewomon had been flying nonstop since defeating Azulongmon and the castle was within sight.

"Alright, almost there." OmnimonX told his companions who were still clutching his legs.

"Well isn't this place a sight for sore eyes." Angewomon commented in a mirthless tone.

"You think the others are ok?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sure their fine Mimi's." Palmon replied, "I'll bet they've already beaten their challenges and are halfway up the tower and on their way to rescue Kari by now."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Sora said, "As much as I want to share your optimism Meem's I doubt TK or whatever's controlling him is gonna make things easy for them. After all we had to go through GigaSeadramon and a Sovereign, who knows what the others are having to deal with."

Despite her tough exterior Sora was also worrying about the others, _'Please guy, we're almost there. Just please still be breathing when we arrive.'_

"Hey Sora, don't worry. Matt Izzy and Joe will be fine, don't forget all the stuff we did during our first time in the Digital World. Plus I know Davis and his team are no push overs." OmnimonX's duel voice assured her, "And I've been with Jaden and the others long enough to tell you how good they are. They're our friends and they won't go down without a fight, they'll take whatever TK can dish out. Right now they're waiting for us, so let's not disappoint them."

With that said both OmnimonX and Angewomon picked up the pace and sped towards the castle.

* * *

Back in the cavern OniMatadormon and UlforceVeedramon continued to clash with one another, all the while Hippogryphomon stood back vigilantly standing guard over Alexis who was still fuming over Jaden's need to play hero.

"I believe I am sensing some hostilities between you and the lovely Ms Rhodes." OniMatadormon said to his blue armored opponent, UlforceVeedramon said nothing, "Not in the mood to talk huh, that's unfortunate since I seem to be in a rather chatty mood."

"Y'know I can't believe I'm about to say this considering how much I like to talk, but don't you ever shut up." Ulforceveedramon said coolly.

"Ohhh, I seem to have touched a nerve." OniMatadormon said nonchalantly, "Or could it possibly be something else? You wouldn't perchance be trying to impress a certain blond, the big hero act all for attention of a girl."

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about." UlforceVeedramon retorted.

"I wonder though, what you could possibly be getting out of this arrangement though." OniMatadormon said, "I mean here you are, an actual knight in shining armor, protecting this pathetic whelp of a girl who's clearly of no use to anyone."

"Whelp!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Well duh, you're clearly of no use to anyone." OniMaradormon said bluntly, "Look at you, just standing there on the side-lines just like many a female character before you who is there but are of no actual use to the hero and usually just gets in the way."

"Don't talk about Alexis like that." UlforceVeedramon growled.

Just then OniMatadormon's claws began glow, "Infernal Claw…" with a swipe OniMatadormon released three waves of energy however, much to UlforceVeedramon's shock and dismay, it wasn't aimed at him but at Alexis.

Using every piece of speed that he could produce the dragon warrior raced towards his friend however even with that there wasn't time to use his Tensegrity Shield to block the attack, with no other choice UlforceVeedramon positioned himself between Alexis and the energy using his own body to shield her from it. The force of the attack was enough to knock UlforceVeedramon out of the air and crashing into the ground.

"Ah how noble the big strong hero choosing to sacrifice himself to protect the fair maiden, I think I might puke." OniMatadormon said in a snide tone, "Despite her current animosity towards you, it's clear you care for her deeply. Such a thing can give a man great strength; however such a thing can also be his greatest weakness, one that I can easily exploit."

The demonic Digimon's eyes suddenly flashed and one of the serpent's mouths slid open revealing a stone sarcophagus like opening within it, just then several bandage like tendrils emerged from it and made a beeline for UlforceVeedramon.

"What the hell…" the dragon warrior cursed as the bandages wrapped around him, he tried desperately to cut himself free however soon his arms legs and torso was bound. Once bound UlforceVeedramon and despite his struggles was dragged up towards the serpents mouth which slid closed once he was inside.

"ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"/"JADEN!" both Alexis cried out as their fellow chosen vanished from view.

"Well well, seems that it's just me and you now Ms Rhodes." OniMatadormon said, "I'm looking forward to all the things that I'm going to do to you since you're far too much of a weakling to oppose me and your precious knight is no longer around to protect you."

Alexis glared at him, before she could say anything however HippoGryphomon appeared before her. "I don't think so OniMatadormon," said HippoGryphomon sternly, "I will not allow the likes of you to lay a finger on my partner."

OniMatadormon began chuckling evilly. "Oh really, and you think an overgrown feather duster like you has what it takes to defeat a being as powerful as I."

"Why don't you get over here and find out." HippoGryphomon said in a low tone. The demonic bat launched itself at HippoGryphomon, swiping at her with his claws, with a beat of her wings HippoGryphomon took to the air in an effort to avoid OniMatadormon.

"Oh no, don't think you can get away." OniMatadormon said with a sneer before taking to the air to follow HippoGryphomon.

"Heat Wave…" HippoGryphomon cried launching her signature attack which struck OniMatadormon who was charging head long towards her, the burst of red hot air struck OniMatadormon in the head. OniMatadormon shook his head and looked up at HippoGryphomon which a sly looking grin.

"That it, tell me that's not the best you have." He said, "Infernal Claw…" OniMatadormon released three waves of energy at HippoGryphomon who was knocked out of the air but was able to catch herself before she hit the ground.

"HippoGryphomon, are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"Don't worry about me Alexis; I'll protect you no matter." HippoGryphomon replied.

"Oh, now think I need protection." Alexis said in a tone of annoyance, "Why is it that no one thinks I can't stand on my own two feet."

"Alexis, what the hell gotten into you?" HippoGryphomon demanded, "Where did this whole attitude of yours come from?"

Seeing his opportunity OniMatadormon rushed at HippoGryphomon smashing her into the ground.

* * *

Elsewhere OmnimonX and had alighted outside the castle, Angewomon touching down just behind him. The second his feet touched the ground Sora Biyomon Mimi and Palmon detached themselves from his legs and set themselves on the ground.

"Well, here we are again." Mimi commented.

"Yeah." Sora added.

Just then OmnimonX began glowing, his body then split into two and too the form of Tai and Agumon. "I was wondering when we were going to revert back." Agumon said.

"Yeah, guess we should be glad that it was when we arrived instead of when were flying here." Tai said, "That would have been embarrassing."

"As much as I like standing around making jokes we still have things to do." Angewomon spoke up.

"Right, the others are inside waiting for us." Tai said, "Come on, we don't have time to waste."

The party headed inside making their way through the long corridor until they were once more in large hall with the central staircase where this had all started.

"Hey, there they are." Hearing a voice they seven of them looked round and saw the other members of the Digidestined and Digital Warriors headed towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up." Tai greeted them.

"Tai, where have you guys been?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…and why is Angewomon with you?" Izzy added.

"Long story, long long story." Sora replied.

"Well what are you waiting for, spill it." Hasselberry said.

"Yeah, we got nothing but time until Jaden and Alexis get back." Davis said.

They party made their way back to where the mirrors/portals were and Tai Sora and Mimi told them of their tale. How they ended up on the beach and VictoryGreymons fight with Gigaseadramon and how the Dragon Warrior had gained the X-Antibody.

The clash between the Digimon Sovereigns and how Azulongmon had been behind the corruption of the Digital World, how Zhuqiaomon had transferred his power to VictoryGreymon which had transformed him into OmnimonX and had given him to power to defeat the corrupted Azulongmon and about the strange entity that had been released from the great dragon Digimon's body upon his defeat, although Sora deciding to leave out her metaphysical crisis.

"So that's our story." Tai said once they was finished, "Some weird entity has infected Azulongmon and is also controlling TK causing him to act like little asshole and is using him to cause wide spread havoc and destruction."

"That bastard." Matt cursed, "It's using my brother like a little puppet."

"Whatever it is, it's certainly a crafty one." Bastion commented.

"He's right. Think about it, if you were some great evil and you wanted to hide the last place anyone would ever expect would be amongst Digital Worlds greatest force for good." Izzy added.

"Was there anything else that the entity said to you three?" Ken asked, "Anything you guys can recall? We need all the information we can get."

"Uh, it said that it was trying to create a new body for itself." Sora said, "That was why it was absorbing all that data from fallen Digimon."

"A body, that would make sense." Zane said, "Whatever it is doesn't have one of its own so it require a host body to inhabit until it could create one."

"Ok we got a plan." Davis said in an excited tone, "Find TS and drive that entity ting from him. Then track down this body it's making and destroy it before it can put its brain to it or something."

"Lets not jump the gun Davis." Tai told his protégé, "We can't get out of this room until the barrier surrounding the tower comes down."

Another silence fell over the group. "Wait, I just thought of something." Ken spoke up, he looked over at Tai Sora and Mimi, "If you three didn't fight a Shadow Rider…"

He turned his attention to the final mirror, the one with the book symbol over the arch, "Then what's in there."

* * *

Back in the chamber UlforceVeedramon was still trapped in the mouth of the demonic snake statue, struggling to free himself from the bandage like binds that held him whilst all the while the muffled noise of battle could be heard.

_'Damnit…'_ he inwardly cursed, _'I need to get out of this, I need to protect Alexis from that freak…'_ He struggled some more however all it did was tighten his bonds.

_"Gah, this isn't working.'_ He thought in frustration, he then took a deep breath, _'Ok, I'll just have to think of something else.'_

Just then an idea occurred to him, he wasn't sure if it would work however he couldn't think of any other alternative and trying it was certainly better then doing nothing. _'Alright, here goes something. Hold on Alexis, I'm coming.'_

* * *

Back outside, things weren't going well for Hippogryphomon. OniMatadormon was both more powerful and quicker than she was making it difficult to decent amount of damage to the demonic Digimon.

"Come on birdie, give it up." the demonic Digimon sneered, "You can't keep up with me, you're in no way as powerful as I am. This carries on your on a one way trip to deletion."

"Keep it up laughing boy." HippoGryphomon panted, "Your more powerful then, there's no denying that, but if you think that I'm just going to roll over and allow you to harm a hair on my partners head then you got another thing coming freak."

She then head butted OniMatadormon causing him to stagger slightly. "Eat this, Sonic Boom…" the bird/horse Digimon let lose a high pitched screech at OniMatadormon which sent him reeling and slamming into the ground.

_'Did I do it?'_ HippoGryphomon wondered as she tried to catch her breath. Just then the demonic Digimon's eyes snapped open.

"Infernal Burst…" A high pitched burst of sound was released from the demons mouth, it struck HippoGryphomon causing her to fly backwards and slam into one of the walls.

"Well Ms Angel wannabe, seems you're not the only one who knows that trick." OniMatadormon smirked.

"Cheap knock off more like." HippoGryphomon gasped out.

"You wound me. Oh wait, no you didn't." OniMatadormon said, his claws began glowing again, "Infernal Claw..." The demonic Digimon used his claw attack on HippoGryphomon causing cry out in pain as she was sent crashing into the ground.

"Well now, seems like you're done." OniMatadormon said to the fallen Beast Digimon, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to attend to the long overdue task of reducing your worthless human companion to a bloody mess on the wall."

Gasping in pain HippoGryphomon watched as OniMatadormon advanced towards Alexis, his large claws glowing with energy. _'Alexis…'_

Whilst this was happening on the side-lines Alexis was still seething about OniMatadormon's remarks about her. _'How…how dare he.'_ She fumed, _'How dare he think I'm just some wallflower who just sits on the side-lines being all helpless and useless.'_

Just then a sound of a cry of agony caught her attention and looking up she saw OniMatadormon standing over the fallen HippoGryphomon.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to attend to the long overdue task of reducing your worthless human companion to a bloody mess on the wall." She heard him say, he then turned towards her, his claws glowing with energy.

"Good bye Ms Rhodes." OniMatadormon said as he raised his claws over his head, "Infernal Claw…"

Time seemed to slow as the demons claws descended towards Alexis, the blond duelist body stood there routed to the spot unable to move not matter how hard she tried to get it to do so to save herself.

_'Maybe…maybe this is what deserve. Maybe I am useless after all, a burden to the others.'_ She thought, she then closed her eyes, waiting for the monsters claws to rip her apart, _'Goodbye everyone. Atticus. Salamon. Tai. Jaden…'_

Gritting her teeth she waited for the demonic Digimon's claws to pierce her flesh however it never came, a cry of pain filled the air followed by the sound of something hitting the ground.

Opening her eyes Alexis found HippoGryphomon lying on the ground separating her from OniMatadormon, the Phantom Beast Digimon stared up at the blond duelist before she reverted back to Salamon.

"Salamon!" Alexis cried out as she swooped down and cradled her partner in her arms.

"Well that's rather annoying." OniMatadormon huffed, just then a smirk spread across his face, "However it's nothing I can't work with, this way I can take care of two birds with one stone."

However before the demon could follow through a large burst of energy came from creating a large cloud of smoke and debris, from it UlforceVeedramon emerged and rushed towards OniMatadormon and planted his foot in the demons face.

"Alexis, are you alright?" The dragon warrior asked, he then looked round to find Alexis cradling Salamon in her arms. Looking round again he glared at OniMatadormon, "You scum."

"Salamon…Salamon, talk to me." Alexis cried out as the pink puppy Digimon's eye slowly fluttered open.

"A…Alexis, are you alight?" Salamon managed to say in a pain filled tone.

"Never mind me." Alexis replied, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention and trying to help you; instead I was an idiot and got wrapped up in being angry over what Titan was saying about me."

She then let out a mirthless chuckle. "He's right; I am just a burden, to you and to everyone."

"Don't say that." Hearing this Alexis looked up at UlforceVeedramon who was glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Alexis believe me when I tell you that you are not a burden, not to me or to anyone. And you are certainly not weak; you're just as strong as anyone of us." He told her.

"Listen to him Alexis. We weren't protecting you because we thought weren't capable, If it came off that was we're sorry, we did so because you are important to us." Salamon said.

Alexis's eyes began to water at these words. "Salamon, Jaden…"

"Please, don't tell me you believe that tripe." OniMatadormon snorted, "Face it Alexis they're just trying to cover up the fact they think you're a liability, a weakling unable to stand on your own two feet." Alexis felt her anger rise again.

"You know what I'm getting sick of the sound of your voice and I can't believe that I was stupid enough to let something like you get to me." She said in a stubborn tone, "And as for trying to turn me against my friends let me tell you something else, sure they may do things that annoy me, they get on my nerves and sometimes I want to scream at them. But aside from all that I know who they are and that I can depend on them to be there when I need them just like I would for them."

Just then the screen of Alexis's D-arc lit up, radiating a pinkish glow.

"Wha…what is this?" OniMatadormon exclaimed.

"Ohh boy, are you in for it now." UlforceVeedramon said a smirk clearly evident in his tone.

Salamon leapt out of her partner's arms. "Alexis, are you ready?"

Alexis stood up, "Yeah let's do it, partner." Salamon leapt towards the blond and tendrils of energy formed connecting between them melting away Alexis's clothes and leaving her body glowing with energy.

SALAMON, BIOMERGE TOO…VALKYRIMON

A flash of light erupted from the spot where Alexis stood and when it died standing there was a heroic and majestic looking Digimon, its skin was pure white and a cloak that resembled white and red tipped feathers extended from its neck on which sat a bird like helmet, spiky blond hair poking out of the back, and down its back.

Silver armor adorned its chest and a blue half skirt was attached to a leather belt that adorned the warriors belt that also had a sheathed sword attached and quiver filled with bolts, strapped to its back was a crossbow strapped to its back and a golden shield with a birds head strapped to its right arm.

Just then a cry was heard and from out of nowhere a falcon that appeared to be made of gold, it circled the room a few times before alighting on the warriors left arm.

"So Jaden, what do you think? How do I look?" The new Digimon asked.

"Looking good Lex." UlforceVeedramon replied. Just then one of the gems mounted on the dragon warriors V-brace began glowing and a display of information appeared.

Valkyrimon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type:Warrior Digimon

Feral Sword Aurvandil's Arrow Laser Javelin Punishing Storm

"Inbuilt D-Analyser." Valkyrimon said.

"Who knew?" UlforceVeedramon replied, just then the info disappeared and both of his energy swords ignited, banishing her bird Valkyrimon drew her sword from its sheath and both warrior Digimon lunged at OniMatadormon.

Growing OniMatadormon ducked out of the way of their pairs weapons swiped at the pair with his claws.

"Laser Javelin…" Valkyrimon announced as a javelin appeared in her hand which she threw at OniMatadormon, the demonic Digimon ducking out of the way as the weapon sailed towards him; the projectile then exploded when it hit the wall.

"Nice try." OniMatadormon sneered, "Infernal Burst…" another sound wave was released from the demons mouth at the white clad warrior. However before it could connect UlforceVeedramon appeard before Valkyrimon.

"Tensegrity Shield…" he cried and created a barrier that took the brunt of the attack. "Valkyrimon, now…" The blue clad knight cried out.

"Right." Valkyrimon replied before leaping into the air, drawing her sword as she did. "Feral Sword…" the white clad warrior slashed at OniMatadormon with her sword causing him to cry out as the weapon pierced his flesh.

_'Wait, something's wrong.'_ OniMatadormon grimaced, _'Why…why can't I move?'_

"I take it you've noticed." Valkyrimon said and she sheathed her sword and removed the crossbow from her back, "My Feral Sword's little side effect, it temporarily paralyses the opponent. Not for long mind you but it's still ample time for me to finish you off."

Taking out a bolt from the quiver on her leg Valkyrimon placed it on the crossbow and aimed it at OniMatadormon. "This is the end, goodbye Titan or whatever your name really is." Valkyrimon said in a cold tone.

'_Oh I don't think so…'_

Before she could pull the trigger a screeching sound was heard from above and looking up both Valkyrimon and UlforceVeedramon saw more bandages were extending from the ceiling and headed for the pair.

"Aurvandil's Arrow…" Valkyrimon cried out as she began firing bolts from her crossbow at the bandages never missing a single one.

"Ray of Victory…" UlforceVeedramon yelled as a V-shaped energy was fired from his chest. Between them the pair was able to destroy each of the bandages before it could ensnare them, unfortunately this distraction had given OniMatadormon all the time he needed for the paralyzing effect of Valkyrimon's Feral Sword to ware off.

Spreading his wings OniMatadormon took to the air and sped towards the two heroic Digimon, his claws glowing with energy. _'Gotcha…'_

Before he could reach them a screeching was heard and in an instant the golden falcon was upon him and the demonic Digimon's vision became filled with talons and feathers. Hearing the commotion both Valkyrimon and UlforceVeedramon looked round to see OniMatadormon wrestling with the golden bird.

"Mind if I take this?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Be my guest." Valkyrimon Replied. Smirking under his helmet UlforceVeedramon rushed at OniMatadormon and planted his foot in the demons chest causing him to fly backwards sending him crashing into a wall.

"Looks like we've come to the end Titan." UlforceVeedramon told his fallen opponent as Valkyrimon alighted at his side, "This time I suggest you take a hint and stay gone this time."

"Punishing Storm…" drawing her sword once more a vicious winds kicked up around Valkyrimon which wound themselves around her weapon creating a tornado like effect, with a single swing of the weapon the wind was released and surrounded OniMatadormon tearing at him like dozens of tiny knives.

"Dragon Impulse X…" a fiery aura covered the dragon warriors body, igniting his Ulforce Sabres UlforceVeedramon slashed the air creating an X shaped pattern.

The two attacks tore through OniMatadormon's body reducing him to data. As with the others a burst of light appeared that engulfed the area swallowing up everything.

* * *

Back in the portal room the other members of the Digidestined were sat about, silently waiting for Jaden Alexis and their respective partners to return.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long, the mirror that bore the mask symbol on its arch began glowing and a few seconds later deposited Jaden Alexis and their partners before closing itself. "Alight, we're back." Jaden said.

"Good, I never want to see that place again." Alexis added.

The others crowded in around the foursome, asking them questions about what had happened. As they did another layer of the barrier surrounding the central tower vanished. Once everyone was done catching up Tai and Jaden turned their attention to the final mirror/portal.

"Kay, now we need to figure out what to do about the last trial." The storm cloud haired brunette said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, cos we can't get into the tower until we complete it." Jaden added.

"Yeah but how are we going to get in?" Agumon asked.

"That's the trick Agumon." Tai said as he approached the mirror and wrapped his knuckles on the 'glass', "Solid, must mean that we're stuck here until our gracious host decides to activate it."

No sooner had he said those words the final portal began to glow. "Which looks like it's gonna be sooner rather then later." Agumon commented.

"Alright, bring it on." Monodramon said with a smirk on his face, "I'm itching for a good fight."

"Didn't you just come out of a fight?" Agumon questioned the purple dragon.

"Shut up." Monodramon retorted.

"Alright everyone, form up." Tai ordered, "We take this one down together."

"Sounds good to me." Jaden said and he appeared to his best friend's side, the others quickly following his lead.

Soon the light form the portal became so intense that it swallowed everything in its path as the party of humans and Digimon were absorbed by it.

* * *

AN And that's it, my last written piece of 2011 is fini. Sorry this took so long everyone, I fell into a funk this year and just wasn't in the mood to write anything. In light of this my new year's resolution is to update more.

Before I wrap up here's a couple of things to get out of the way first.

1) A couple of you posted reviews saying that they think they know who possessed Azulongmon and TK. Let me save you all some time and energy, it's not Yubel.

2) Yes I know Valkyrimon is the final form of Siphymon and not d'Arcmon. I did toy with the idea of using Gryphomon, I had an idea of UlforceVeedramon riding on her back into battle, however given that other members of the groups Digimon have mega forms that are all at least somewhat humanoid in appended having a member who was a beast would look kind of odd. Plus given her character Valkyrimon jsut seems to suit Alexis more than Yolie, although that might be because I'm not overly fond of Yolie.

Anyway I'm done, I thank everyone for their support and their patience since it takes me a long ass time to do anything. I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever you chose to celebrate at this time of year and I wish you all the best for the New Year.

BTW I've written a little piece playing in the Yugioh 5D's universe which you can find on my profile. Please go check it out, it's my first 5D's story and I'm curious about how I did. Only you can prop up my fragile fragile ego.


	28. Amneal's End Game

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**- Inner

* * *

_Digimon/YuGiOh GX_

Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 28: Amneal's End Game

Groaning Tai's eyes blinked open and he sat up. _'What the…'_ Tai thought as he shook his head, _'What happened?'_ Looking about he took in his surroundings that in a way resembled the lab of mad scientist from any number of old movies, found Jaden and their two Digimon partners lying near him.

"Come on guys, wake up." Tai said as he shook Jaden who in turn muttered something about a spell card.

"Tai…what's going on?" Agumon asked as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his paws.

"Check out where we are guys." Tai told them.

"Yikes, what B movie set did we stumbled into?" Monodramon said upon seeing their surroundings.

"Forget where we are, where's everyone else?" Tai said, "I mean we did all the other trials so why did they split us up again?"

"Dunno, I guess we better do…whatever it is we were brought here to do quickly and go find them." Jaden replied.

Before anyone could say anything else a strange glowing symbol appeared on the floor, which was so bright that the two boys and the two Digimon had to shield their eyes, after a few seconds the light died away and standing in the middle of the room was a man clad in strange looking clothes with a hood covering his head.

"I would not be so hasty if I were you as none of you are going anywhere." The man said, his voice having a slight Germanic tone to it.

"Let me guess, you're the guy we have to beat." Tai said.

"That is correct." The man replied, "I am the final Shadow Rider, the Alchemist Amneal."

"Great, that's all I needed to know." Jaden said as he and Tai took out their D-arcs.

AGUMON, BIOMERGE TOO…VICTORYGREYMON

MONODRAMON, BIOMERGE TOO…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON

In an instant both of the merged Mega level warriors appeared. Amneal meanwhile removed his hood revealing his shock white hair; its style was familiar to both Digidestned however neither of them could place where they had seen it at that moment, as well as the scarf wrapped around the lower half of his masked face.

"So what, aren't you gonna transform into a Digimon based on whatever the hell your gimmick is. Alcaemymon, Philosophermon, Elricmon " VictoryGreymon said pointing his sword at Amneal.

"I suggest that you do not compare me to the others you have fought." Amneal replied, "I you'll find I am quite different compared to the others, I am as far removed from them as you are from your primate ancestors."

"Tsk, I see someone's got a high opinion of himself." UlforceVeedramon said off handedly, just then the V braces on his arms ignited and his two lightsaber like blades burst into life, "Enough talk, lets do this already."

Amneal began to chuckle. "Foolish Jaden, as always you're far to quick to leap into action without any thought for danger or of your opponent."

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" UlforceVeedramon said in a confused tone.

"Poor boy, there is nothing I do not know." Amneal replied.

"Ignore him Jay, he's just trying to get in your head." VictoryGreymon spoke up.

"Ah Tai Yagami, always the brash, simple minded leader." Amneal said, "It was those qualities that got you where you are, it's why you were the best choice for leader of this group. But despite that you cannot mask that secretly you don't think yourself worthy enough for such a position, if the problem is not something that you can just barge your way though you find yourself easily at a loss. And in the end such actions will cost you direly."

"Shut up, are we gonna fight or what?" VictoryGreymon snapped, raising his weapon he charged at Amneal who didn't even seem to care about it.

Dropping down onto one knee Amneal placed one of his hands on the ground and a circular symbol appeared on it followed by sparking energy. From out of the ground emerged a pair of swords, their hilts circular with four gems set into them.

With little effort the Alchemist used one of his weapons to block the Dramon Breaker, "What the…" VictoryGreymon exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock.

Wasting no time Amneal brought his other sword across VictoryGreymon's chest causing the Dragon Man to stagger backwards in a shower of sparks.

"Ray of Victory…" UlforceVeedramon yelled as a V shaped blast of energy was fired from the V on his chest. Once again Amneal used his swords to block the on coming attack, the gems on the swords hilt as well as the blade beginning to glow.

"Alcamic Blade…" Amneal growled out, then with a wave of his weapon the very attack UlforceVeedramon had launched was fired right back at him.

"Damn, this guy's strong." UlforceVeedramon groaned as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"I doubt he'd be a Shadow Rider if he weren't Jay" Tai replied as he got back up to his feet.

_'What are we going to do about this guy? Despite being small then us he's quite capable of matching us in strength and he can reflect our energy attacks right back at us.'_ The Destined leader thought, _'But still he's got to have some kind of Achilles heel, no matter how much they brag no opponent is invincible, they all have some kind of weakness. Its just a matter of finding his.'_

"Some logical thinking there, maybe you aren't so thick headed after all." Amneal spoke up catching VictoryGreymon by surprise, "Oh yes I know what it is you are thinking, however it is pointless as this body has no weakness. I was created to be the perfect life form."

"Wait, you were created?" UlforceVeedramon blurted out.

"That is correct, I am and never have been human deficiencies as such I lack all the that you posses." Amneal said plainly.

"So that's why you didn't transform, you were already composed of data to begin with." Said VictoryGreymon.

"Correct again." Amneal replied, "I am more then man, more then Digimon. I am perfection."

"Your nuts is what you are." VictoryGreymon said sharply, "More so if you think we're just gonna roll over and let you win. And as for that part about being perfect, y'know how many other psychos I've faced who've claimed the same thing, and guess what I'm still here buddy."

"We'll see about that, now come at me." Amneal said, raising his weapons as he said these words, "Show me why you were chosen to be this worlds protector."

VictoryGreymon readied his Dramon Breaker again and moved in to attack Amneal, their swords clashing over and over again, sparks radiating each time they struck.

"How disappointing, is this really all the power you have?" Amneal commented, he then side stepped to his left that caused VictoryGreymon to lose his balance sending him stumbling forward.

Raising his sword Amneal prepared to strike at VictoryGreymon when a virtually transparent barrier before the Dragon Warrior blocking Amneal's strike.

"What?" the white haired Shadow Rider exclaimed.

Just then something from behind caught the man's attention and looking round was in time to see the bottom of UlforceVeedramon's foot seconds before it collided with his face sending Amneal flying through the air for several meters before coming crashing back down to earth again where he collapsed in an ungraceful heap.

"Hey man, are you ok?" UlforceVeedramon asked VictoryGreymon as his comrade regained his balance.

"Yeah, I am now." VictoryGreymon replied, "Thanks for the save."

"No problem dude, you can just it to the list of 'stuff you owe me'." UlforceVeedramon said in a matter-o-fact tone. "Really, then its lucky for me that it's a pretty short list." VictoryGreymon retorted. Just then the sound of groaning caught the pair's attention and looking over saw Amneal, his mask now cracked, picking himself off of the ground.

"Seems like we're heading into round 2." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Looks like." VictoryGreymon replied.

"I must say I'm impressed, I honestly did not see that attack coming." Amneal said to the pair of hero's, "However one spot of good fortune will not be enough for you two to defeat me. To do so you must reach deep inside and unleash greater power then you have before, only then can you hope to win. Not just against me but my master as well, for he is beyond anything you have dealt with so far. You must succeed where the last group of destined he faced failed, for despite all their strength they could not defeat him and instead had to settle for merely sealing him away."

As he said these words the black mask on Amneal's face fell away revealing his face. Both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon stood there, their eyes wide in shock and horror at the sight.

"No…no way?" UlforceVeedramon exclaimed.

"You can't be. There's just no way…" VictoryGreymon added.

* * *

Back on Academy Island Professor Crowler was fuming slightly as he walked towards the Slifer Dorm. Despite the attack of the enemy Digimon being adverted they was still a lot of tension and fear in the air.

Staff parents and students alike were terrified and were demanding an answer for what had happened, many parents had threatened to pull their children out of the Academy out of fear of what had transpired.

And now instead of being back at the main building and helping to restore order, which in all honesty would be barricading himself in his office and giving orders over the PA, here he was on errand to locate Professor Banner who had strangely vanished after the Digimon attack.

"Is something bothering you Vellian?" Hagurumon asked, the floating cog Digimon appearing at the blond man's side.

"Do not ask me that Hagurumon." Crowler retorted, "Its inexcusable that I, Vellian Crowler PHD, am being sent on some trivial task like some common errand boy."

The pair arrived at the dorm, Crowler stood outside the door that lead to Banner's room. _'Lets just get this over with.'_ He though before wrapping his knuckles on the piece of wood.

"Banner, Banner. Open up." Crowler ordered, "Listen here the chancellor wants to see you so you'd better get out here pronto because if you don't you'll find yourself before the disciplinary board and being demoted to janitor so fast it will make your head spin."

There was no verbal answer however the sound of scratching for inside could be heard. "I wonder what that is?" Hagurumon wondered aloud.

"Well whatever it is, its annoying me." Crowler said sharply, "No Banner you listen here, either you open this door right now or I'm going to come in there and you will quickly find yourself in a world of trouble."

There was still no reply. "Fine then. You leave me with no option." Crowler snorted.

Taking hold of the door nob Crowler flung the wooden barrier open and was greeted by the sight of Pharaoh who sprang at the effeminate looking man knocking him over and onto the ground.

"GAH, MONSTER. RABIES. GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT!" Crowler yelled as he tried to pull the large overweight cat off of his face.

"Vellian, Vellian." Hagurumon called out as his partner continued to wrestle with Pharaoh, "You should really take a look at this."

Finally managing to pry the large brown cat off of his face Crowler looked over at what his partner was talking about, the instant his eyes fell upon it he let out a scream of terror.

Shaking Crowler reached into his jacket and took out his PDA, fumbling with the device for several second he eventually managed to contact the Chancellor. "Ch…chancellor, you better get down here." Glancing over Crowler only just managed to from unleashing another round of terror filled screams.

Lying there on the floor was a body, one that was shriveled and sickly thin, the fluids necessary to keep as if all its fluids, the dried out lifeless looking body of Professor Banner.

* * *

Back in the Digital World both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon looked on in shock and horror, before them was Lyman Banner.

"Yes my children, it is I." Banner said, his tone the calm even one he used when giving his lectures.

"No, I don't believe it." UlforceVeedramon said, "Professor Banner is a good person, he would never be secretly be working with some who wants to kill the world."

"I appreciate your kind words Jaden, however I'm afraid that it is so." Banner said, "I am Lyman Banner and I am a Shadow Rider."

"But why, why would you do this?" VictoryGreymon asked.

"I have my reasons Mr. Yagami and to understand them fully I must tell you the whole story." Banner said, "And coincidently it all involves you."

"What?" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

"Dueling and Alchemy are my two great loves however another field I happen to specialize in is computer science. Many years ago, after the first Digimon invasion in Odeba, I was part of a group were hired by a division of the government to try and create a gate way to the Digital World, we worked for months and months of no success, and one by one each of were let go until I was the only one still working on the project." Banner told them,

"Then after countless failures I succeeded, I managed breach the barrier between our two worlds and open up a gate way into strange and mysterious dimension. However my moment of triumph quickly turned to tragedy."

Banner paused for a moment before continuing.

"A message appeared on my screen telling me to close the portal I had created however I ignored this warning and paid the price for my short sightedness. Something emerged from the portal some sort of data creature, and attacked me sinking its fangs into my flesh it died soon after. After learning what had happened my employers scrapped the project and I was let go with a warning not to inform anyone of what had happened. However the effects of the strange creature manifested and ravaged by body causing it to decay. Desperately I searched for a cure however medical science could find no way to reverse the effects."

As he said these words a crack appeared on Banner's face and a small cloud of data particles were released into the air.

"It was around that time that Digimon began appearing all over the world, I knew instantly that the barrier between our worlds had been weakened. Seeing it as my only chance I opened up another gateway and used it to gather residual data in hopes of using it to cure myself however was once again met with failure. With time running out I saw I had no other choice I decided to create a new body, I combined data from the Digital World with Alchemy to create a homunculus, an artificial life form, and placed my soul inside of it."

"So wait, you're a clone?" VictoryGreymon said.

"That is correct, however even this body is only a temporary vessel." Banner told him, "Like my master to survive I need to create a perfect body, one that can sustain me."

"Even if you end up destroying the world in the process?" UlforceVeedramon demanded, "Sorry Banner, we can't let you do that."

"Really, because so far I haven't seen any proof that you can defeat me. " Banner told them, "You have the power and but not the skill to wield it efficiently, all you do is flail about and thoughtlessly swing your sword."

Just both of Banner's swords began to glow with power. "I on the other hand have fully mastered my power, and I shall now show you the extent of it."

Driving both blades into the floor, a large symbol appeared on the ground that spread out and engulfed the area on which the three fighters were standing and began glowing brightly.

"Wha…what's this?" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

The glowing became brighter and brighter to the point it became unbearable to look at forcing VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon to shield their eyes. After a few seconds VictoryGreymon uncovered his eyes again, what he saw caused him to gasp in surprise.

"VictoryGreymon, what is it?" UlforceVeedramon asked, just then he caught sight of what VictoryGreymon was staring at, "N...no way!"

Instead of the underground lab the pair found themselves in what looked like some kind of nebular and surrounded by what resembled planets.

"So what do you think?" hearing a voice both Mega Digimon whirled around and saw Banner standing there. "What it this place, what have you done?" VictoryGreymon demanded.

"I thought you'd like to see your friends one more time before the end." Banner said plainly.

"What?" "Uh VictoryGreymon, I think you should take a closer look at those planets." UlforceVeedramon told his partner. Confused VictoryGreymon looked over at the planets again and, inside them were his friends along with their respective Digimon, each one contained inside a different sphere.

"What have you done Banner?" VictoryGreymon demanded, shooting his former teacher an angry look.

"Exactly as I have said, your friends are now mine and unless you can defeat me you two shall join them." Banner replied calmly.

"Bastard." VictoryGreymon growled he then lunged at Banner who jumped out of the way and seemed to levitate there above him.

_'Seems we're fighting in three dimensions now. Ok, two can play this game.'_ VictoryGreymon thought before leaping into the air to pursue Banner who just seemed to casually duck out of the way of his attack. _'Perfect…'_

Just then the Dramon Breaker split into and attached themselves to the gauntlets mounted on VictoryGreymon's wrists. "Lets see how you deal with this Banner, Trident Gaia…" VictoryGreymon delivered a powerful upwards slash using the left component of his weapon, which caught Banner and sent him flying backwards.

"Your mine Banner." VictoryGreymon growled as he rushed towards his target.

"I think not." Banner said, he raised his arm and a glowing symbol appeared on the palm of his hand. Just the a rumbling sound was heard and to VictoryGreymon's shock and horror the planet containing Sora Biyomon and Angewomon appeared between him and Banner forcing the Mega level dragon warrior to halt his attack. Before he could contemplate his next move Banner appeared before him.

"Alcamic Blade…" the Alcameist said as he sliced one of his swords across VictoryGreymon's chest causing him to grunt out in pain.

"How disappointing." Banner said, the symbol on the palm of his hand began to glow again and three planets began to move towards VictoryGreymon.

"Goodbye Mr. Yagami, and here was I expecting such great things from you." Banner said.

Before the three planets could crush their target a barrier appeared surrounding VictoryGreymon.

"Huh?" VictoryGreymon exclaimed, looking around he found UlforceVeedramon above him using his Tensegrity Shield to keep the planets from crushing him, "UlforceVeedramon…"

"Hey buddy, you didn't think I'd let you get squished did ya?" the Exalted Knight said in a casual manner.

Increasing the power flow to his V-brace UlforceVeedramon used his shields to push the planets, he then looked over at Banner, "Ok teach, my turn."

He rushed at his former teacher, re-igniting his sabers as he did, and slashed out at him, which Banner managed to dodge.

"Why Banner, why are you doing this?" UlforceVeedramon demanded as he slashed at the man again.

"I have told you Jaden, I am doing this to preserve myself." Banner told him as he used one of his swords to deflect UlforceVeedramon's sabers.

"I get that part, but why did you become a Shadow Rider to achieve it?" UlforceVeedramon demanded, "There are other ways you could have done it without harming others in the process."

"Poor simple boy, thinking in such small simple ways." Banner chuckled, "Maybe there were other ways however my time before this body dies is far too limited. I'm sure your wondering why I didn't go to one of those so-called benevolent being that's inhabit this world and ask them for help, the answer is very simple: they wouldn't have done anything. Like any God they are petty beings and delight in the suffering of lower life forms aside from their chosen few."

Under his armor UlforceVeedramon growled, he couldn't fathom what had turned whom he had believed to be a good and likable person like professor Banner into the man he was now fighting. _'Still he hurt my friends, I can't forgive him for that.'_

He then delivered a powerful horizontal slash at Banner whom ducked out of the way again, however that in itself turned out to be a decoy as he then followed this up with a mighty kick to the man's midsection that sent him flying backwards.

"This ends Banner, Dragon Impulse X…" a fiery aura appeared around UlforceVeedrsmon's body, which took the form of a dragon and charged at Banner, blades at the ready to deliver a powerful slash at his former teacher.

"I must disagree." Banner said the glowing symbol appeared on palm moving another planet in order to protect himself, this one containing Alexis and Salamon.

UlforceVeedramon went wide-eyed at this sight however it was too late to stop his attack. Seeing this VictoryGreymon dashed forward placing himself between UlforceVeedramon and the planet

"Victory Shield…" taking the shells equipped on his back and united them into a shield and used it to block his friends attack.

"Phew, thanks man." The blue armored warrior said, VictoryGreymon however was too caught up in his own thoughts to listening.

_'This isn't working, every time we attack Banner he either dodges our attacks and whenever we do have a clear shot at him he uses those planets containing our friends as shield.'_ he inwardly growled, _'Gotta think, how can we beat him?'_

"Um VictoryGreymon, VictoryGreymon…hello." UlforceVeedramon said waving his hand in front of his companion's face.

As this was going on Banner rose up from behind the planet he'd been using as a shield, _'How disappointing, it seems that they will not be able to overcome this test…'_ Reaching outwards a symbol appeared in the space before him. "Alcemic Shot…" the symbol began to glow a beam of energy emerged from it.

Sensing something UlforceVeedramon glanced over his shoulder and saw the great mass of energy racing towards him and VictoryGreymon.

_'Crap!'_ grabbing VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon was only just able to drag himself and his friend clear of the blast. This action was enough to snap VictoryGreymon out of his thought. "W…what, what's going on?"

"Well look who's finally back." UlforceVeedramon said, "So did you enjoy your nap?"

"Ha ha ha." VictoryGreymon retorted mirthlessly, he then glanced over at Banner who began charging up another attack.

_'Crap…'_ he though as another blast of energy was released. Pushing UlforceVeedramon out of the way he then grabbed ahold of the two shells and reformed his shield to bare the brunt of Banner's attack.

Under his helmet VictoryGreymon gritted his teeth as the steam of energy collided with his shield, mustering up every last piece of his strength to hold it back, however it became too much and he was sent flying backwards.

"VictoryGreymon!" UlforceVeedramon cried out as he watched his friend go flaying through the air, "Are you ok dude?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." VictoryGreymon grunted out in response, he then turned his attention back to Banner, _'Damn, never thought that someone like Banner would be this powerful. Seems like he's able to shrug off just about everything we throw at him. Are we just not powerful enough to defeat him?'_

Just then something occurred to him. _'Wait, maybe VictoryGreymon isn't strong enough to fight him but maybe OmnimonX is…'_ he thought, _'If I can tap into the power Zhuqiaomon gave to I might be enough to end this fight and save my friends.'_

Closing his eyes VictoryGreymon reached deep within himself to draw out the power that had been gifted to him by the now deceased Vermillion Bird of the South. After a few seconds his eyes burst wide open at the discovery that he had made.

_'N…nothing, but how can that be? A Sovereign gave his power to me, it can't just disappear. How can it just be gone?'_ He thought, his fist shaking in frustration, _'Damnit, now what do we do? Without Zhuqiaomon's power I can't see any way of winning.'_

He then shook his head, _'No, there has to be a way. Even without Zhuqiaomon's power we will defeat Banner, I will rescue Kari. I just need to think, there has to be some clue as to how to beat him.'_

Just then UlforceVeedramon appeared at his side. "Hey VictoryGreymon, you ok?"

"I'm fine UlforceVeedramon." VictoryGreymon replied, "However I need to think of a way to defeat Banner, everything we've tried so far hasn't worked."

"Well I hope you come up with something, its kinda getting a little embarrassing that he's kicking out butts the way he is." UlforceVeedramon commented, "I mean we've both gone up against him and he's been able to take whatever we dish out and pay it back hard."

"Tell me about it." VictoryGreymon muttered in response, just then something clicked in his brain, _'Wait, could it be…'_ Doing his best to recall the details of each of his and UlforceVeedraon's with Banner a crude plan began forming in VictoryGreymon's mind, _'Don't know if this will work but its not like we've anything else to lose at this point…'_

"Hey UlforceVeedramon, ready to go another round with this guy?"

"Always." UlforeceVeedramon replied. "Good. Now listen I need you to watch my back in this fight." VictoryGreymon told him, "Each time we've fought this guy its been one on one, and that's what our mistake has been. Maybe if we take him on together we'll have a better chance of taking him down."

UlforceVeedramon looked over at his comrade and nodded, "Right, lets do this."

Readying their weapons the two heroic Digimon launched themselves towards Banner who fired off a few more shots at them however both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon were able to dodge each attack and kept on coming. VictoryGreymon was the first to each his former professor and engaged him in combat, the two combatants weapons colliding over and over again.

"Ulforce Saber…" seeing his chance UlforceVeedramon appeared behind Banner and sliced at him with his lightsabers causing Banner to let out a cry of pain.

Turning round to deal with his other former student Banner prepared to fire a blast of energy at him "Alcemic…"

"Dramon Breaker…" before he could do so VictoryGreymon attacked the man delivering a powerful slash with his sword which contained enough force to send the man sprawling to the ground.

_'It seems that you've decided to abandon fighting individually in favor of fighting as one.'_ Banner thought, a small smile formed on his face, _'Good, it seems that my might just have a chance after all. Very well then, lets see how they fare now.' _The glowing symbols on his palms reappeared and the planets began to move.

"What's he up to now?" VictoryGreymon wondered aloud. "Dunno, but I get the feeling that we should take hm down before he can do whatever it is." UlforceVeedramon replied.

"My thoughts exactly." VictoryGreymon said plainly. The pair then rushed at Banner who didn't even seem fazed at this and just continued with what he was doing.

Above them all 18 planets formed a circle, as they did each began sparking with energy, that energy was drawn and collected in the center forming an orb.

Below VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeeramon has engaged Banner in battle, the Alcamist using his swords to defend himself against both heroic Digimon's attacks.

VictoryGreymon separated his Dramon Breaker into two parts again and lunged at Banner with a horizontal slash followed by vertical one which Banner managed to get out of the way of however left him giving him barely any time to react to UlforceVeedramon sweeping kick, the dragon warrior then aimed a second kick at Banners chest which the robe clad Alcamist blocked by catching him leg and throwing him away. Having repelled that attack Banner glanced upwards and saw what has happening above him.

_'Excellent…'_ Suddenly a symbol appeared beneath him and he vanished from view leaving both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon stunned.

"What, since when could he teleport?" UlforceVeedramon exclaimed.

VictoryGreymon was about to say something when suddenly he found himself and UlforceVeedramon being pulled upwards by a strange force. "Wha…what's going on?"

Looking up he saw the ring of planets as well as the sphere of energy that in the center of them. "What's the deal man, what the hell is that thing?" UlforceVeedramon said.

The pair began looking about and caught sight of Banner who was above them and also being pulled in by the energy field that they were caught in.

"What have you done Banner, what is this thing?" VictoryGreymon demanded.

"What you are witnessing is my most powerful technique, it creates a powerful gravitational pull similar to a black hole, pulling everything in its field of influence and crushes it into atoms. Not even the devised containing your friends will be unable to escape its effects for very long." Banner told them.

"That's insane, I mean you'll get pulled in as well." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Perhaps however I am fully prepared to make that sacrifice." Banner said as fore pieces of data flaked off from his body, "There is only one way that you can stop it and to do that is to defeat me, only a release of energy given off when a being of a high enough level is defeated will close it."

"What, you're telling us that one of us has to be sacrificed to stop this thing?" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

"That is correct. Now come on, let us see who shall be the one to lose everything." Banner said as he readied his swords before rushing at the pair of hero's.

Both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon dodged out of the way as their former teacher came at them, another round of swordplay then erupted with the Alcamist being able to combat both of them virtually simultaneously.

_'What's going, a second ago we seemed to be getting somewhere now it seems like he can take us both on with no real trouble.'_ VictoryGreymon thought as Banner blocked another of his attacks,_ 'Was he merely toying with us before or is there something going on that we missed. Well whatever is going on UlforceVeedramon can afford to let up on him, we have to keep the pressure on and don't give him time to adapt.'_

Both hero's attacked Banner forcing him to focus his attention on one of them whilst the other went in for the kill, however Banner was smart and never let himself be distracted for more than a few seconds at a time moving from one of the heroic Digimon to the other fluidly and all the while the three of them continued to be drawn upwards towards the center of the gravity field that threatened them with a grizzly fate.

_'These two are better then I expected, they are almost perfectly in sync with one another.'_ Banner though as he only just narrowly avoided another of UlforceVeedramon's attacks, _'But still that is still not enough, I must know if they are truly ready to face him. I must know if they are '_

The Alcamist then surprised both hero's by slipping down below them and began charging up another shot. "In coming…" VictoryGreymon cried out as their former teacher fired off his attack that they both dived out of the way to avoid.

Missing the pair entirely the shot rushed upwards and struck the planet containing Sora Biyomon and Angewomon, the impact containing enough force to knocking it out of its orbit and began drifting towards the gravity point.

"Sora!" VictoryGreymon yelled. Without a second though VictoryGreymon raced towards the sphere that contained the red head leaving UlforceVeedramon to fight Banner.

"VictoryGreymon!" UlforceVeedramon cried out as he watched his friend race off, then suddenly a stabbing pain erupted through the dragon warrior's back.

"If I were you would a not become distracted Jaden, such a thing could prove fatal." Banner said a he withdrew one of his weapons from UlforceVeedramon's back who then let out a gasp of pain as he fell to his knee's.

Whilst this was going on Sora was totally oblivious to this as her eyes slowly parted._ 'Hmmm, W…what's going on?' _She thought as she let out a small groan. After blinking a couple of times she took in her surroundings and found Biyomon resting on her chest and to her surprise Angewomon lying unconscious opposite her.

_'What…what's happening.'_ Setting Biyomon down Sora and took in her surroundings and saw the planets containing the others, it was then she saw the gravity point that Banner had created as well as realizing that the orb she was in was slowly being drawn towards it.

_'Come on, come on. There's gotta be some way out of here…'_ she thought franticly as she began feeling the 'wall' of her sphere searching for some way out. whilst this was happening VictoryGreymon made it to Sora's sphere, a feeling of relief flooded through the red head being at the sight of him.

"Tai, thank kami." Sora said in a tone of relief, she then began pounding on the side of her sphere as she called out to him, "Tai, please you need to get me out of this…"

Outside VictoryGreymon saw her however could not hear her words. _'Damn, this thing must be sound proof. Can't hear a word she's saying.'_ He inwardly growled, he then raised his weapon above his head, _'Don't worry Sor, I'll get you out of there…'_

He then delivered a powerful slash of his sword, Sora bracing herself inside the orb, only for the blade to bounce off of the sphere the instant it touched it. "What the…" the dragon man exclaimed, he then unleashed a series of strikes, each one stronger then the last, at the sphere and each one was repelled in the same way not even leaving a scratch.

"Damn…" VictoryGreymon cursed, placing his weapon on his back he then proceeded to punch it, unleashing blow after blow, but was still unable to even scratch the sphere's surface. All the while Sora looked on from inside a look of desperation and fear present on her face as with each passing second the gravity point grew closer.

After a few minutes VictoryGreymon ceased his actions and leaned against the sphere panting,_ 'Its no good, not matter what I do I can't even scratch this thing.'_ He thought, he then looked up at Sora, the look of fear on her face causing a prang of pain to resonate, _'Sora, what am I gonna do…'_

Just then Banner's words echoed through VictoryGreymon's mind_ "There is only one way that you can stop it and to do that is to defeat me, only a release of energy given off when a being of a high enough level is defeated will close it."'The only way to close it is a high enough release of energy and the only ones here that would have enough are Banner Jay and me.'_

He looked down at where UlforceVeedramon and Banner were fighting, the blue armored warrior doing his best against the man the two of them thought they could trust, then turning his gaze to each of the planets that contained his friends and their partner Digimon then back to Sora.

As he stared at her memories of the times the two them spent together danced before the warrior's eyes, all the laughs they'd shared the all the tears, arguments, the good times and the tough.

Inside the sphere Sora watched VictoryGreymon, desperately hoping that he would be able to find a way to get her out. _'Tai…'_

VictoyGreymon looked at her and placed his hand upon the outside of the sphere and as if compelled by some great force Sora did the same, as she did so a cold feeling began to wheel up inside of her, she couldn't explain why but she couldn't help but feel something terrible was about to happen. After what seemed like hours VictoryGreymon broke contact with the sphere and turned his back to it.

"Goodbye Sora…I'm sorry." With those words the great dragon man warrior charged towards the gravity well. "TAI, TAI NO!" Sora yelled out, her cries stirring both Biyomon and Angewomon from their slumber. Down below UlforceVeedramon also caught sight of VictoryGreymon's actions.

"VICTORYGREYMON!" he yelled. Banner was also staring upwards watching as VictoryGreymon raced towards the gravity well, _'He's…doing it. he's actually doing it…'_

Without hesitation VictoryGreymon plunged head first into the gravity well, he's vision becoming overwhelmed by bright light, the intense gravity both crushing and tearing at his body.

_'Urgh…this, this is more intense then I'd imagined…'_ VictoryGreymon grunted as his body was wracked with pain, _'I wonder if this what being inside a black hole is like? I should probably have paid more attention in science class…'_

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, VictoryGreymon felt the pain in his body cease and found himself floating in a sea of white nothingness. _'Wha…what's this?'_ he wondered, _'Am…am I dead, is this what death is like? Or did I just go insane from the pain?'_

It was then something caught his eye, a mysterious dark shape off in the distance, having really nothing else to do VictoryGreymon steered himself towards whatever it was, as he did the shape took on the form of a person with its back turned to the Mega level warrior.

As he drew closer VictoryGreymon's surroundings slowly began to change, the seemingly endless white abyss shifting to a seemingly endless black abyss white mist covering the ground. After what seemed like forever the Dragon Warrior arrived at the figure who was slightly obscured by the mist.

**"So you finally got here."** The figure said, **"Good, I was getting bored."**

The figure turned around and to VictoryGreymon's surprise found himself looking into the face of the Taichi Yagami, however his eyes were red with slits for irises. A cruel sounding chuckle passed this Tai's lips as his appearance began to change a pair of large black horns erupted from out of his hair, a pair of large black wings sprouted from his back and poking out the back of his shirt was along black scaly tail and to top it all off his nails had sharpened into claws and his teeth were now fangs.

"Whaa…what the hell?" VictoryGreymon exclaimed, "What the hell are you?"

**"Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question, I am who I am."** 'Tai' said bluntly, **"I guess for simplicity sake I am your inner self, your reflection if you will. Those little things about yourself that are hidden from the world."**

"Reflection?" VictoryGreymon said in an unsure tone, it was then he examined himself and he discovered that he was no longer VictoryGreymon; somehow he'd reverted back to being Tai. "What's happening, where's Agumon?"

**"Don't bother, your little pet isn't here. Its just you and me."** Inner Tai said plainly, **"And I can't believe you did something so monumentally stupid."**

"What are you talking about?" Tai retorted.

**"I mean throwing yourself into a black hole genius. Are you really so dumb that doing so would accomplish anything?"**

"What was I supposed to do, Banner is way too powerful to beat through strength alone and that thing threatened us all." Tai half yelled. Just then his counterpart let out a cruel sounding laugh.

"And what is so damn funny?" Tai said.

**"Listening to you, you really are as dumb as people say you are."** Inner Tai replied, **"Talking like you can't crush that Banner guy, please you could slaughter him with little effort with out that Jaden kid. You could, you just won't let yourself."**

"Were you not watching? No matter what me and Jay did we could barly scratch the guy." Tai said forcefully, "Maybe if I could access Zhuqiaomon's power I could…"

**"What, you mean this?"** Inner Tai said casually as he brought his enclosed fist in front of Tai, opening it revealed a glowing orb of fiery energy.

"Wh…wha….how…why…" Tai spluttered.

**"Impressive isn't it. I figured I'd hold on to it for safe keeping, can't have you wasting it on every little fight you wind up in."** Inner Tai said.

"Hand it over, I need that to save every one." Tai demanded.

**"I don't think so, like I said I can't have you wasting it.**" Inner Tai said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"I said hand it over, I need it to save our friends." Tai said.

**"Your friends, I personally couldn't care less."** Inner Tai retorted.

Tai then sank onto his hands and knees. "Please." He said in a desperate tone.

Inner Tai stared at him with a look of irritation. **"Tsk, idiot."** He then looked away.

**"Tell you what, lets make a deal."** He said, **"Like I said I really don't care about your friends but I do care greatly about you doing something suicidaly stupid since if you die I die and I have no intension doing so. I will give you a small burst of power, say 30 seconds, and you use it to get yourself of this situation. Once times up your on your own."**

Tai got up off his knees, "Thank you."

**"Tsk, whatever," **Inner Tai scoffed,** "Now get of here, and don't come back unless it's absolutely necessary."** He began to walk away, as he did the mist grew heavier obscuring everything from view.

* * *

Back at the battlefield UlforceVeedramon was still staring up at the gravity point that had seemingly claimed the life of his best friend, _'VictoryGreymon...'_

"Such a tragic loss." Banner said, "Your friend gave his life in order to save the people he loved. Any moment now his life energies will be released which should be enough to halt my technique."

UlforceVeedramon glared at him. "No need for that Jaden, I am merely commenting your friends noble sacrifice." Banner said plainly.

"Shut up," UlforceVeedramon retorted, "And don't talk like that about him. If you were any kind of a man you'd have gone in and stopped the damned thing yourself."

Banner let out a small chuckle, "You're clearly saddened by this. It goes shows your love for your friend."

Before UlforceVeedramon could respond a glowing from above caught both their attention, looking up they saw the gravity point was glowing which was getting brighter and brighter by the second until it began to retract, the energy being given off causing the gravity point to collapse in in itself.

_'And like that its over, a good man has given his life.' _Banner thought solemnly, it was then he noticed that the glowing hadn't vanished completely. Where the gravity point had been was a figure, its body giving off an aura that was obscuring its features.

From out of the growing figures left hand emerged what looked like the blade of a sword and with a single swing of the blade unleashed a circular wave of energy that expanded outwards that sliced through each of the sphere's that contained the captured Digidestined releasing them.

Whilst al this was happening Sora was watching, feelings of anger and relief flooding her being. Watching VictoryGreymon dive into the gravity point had been like having her heart being ripped out, this soon turned to anger at the thought of her oldest friend had gone and thrown himself into it.

"Stupid Tai…" she muttered as she wiped her eyes. After a few seconds a glowing caught her attention and after wiping her eyes again she looked up in time to see the gravity collapse in on itself and OmnimonX floating there, his body giving off an aura of power.

Again Sora felt a mixture of emotions, shock and then relief at the knowledge that her friend was alive and then anger at him for the grief she had felt when she thought he was dead.

The white armored Digimon then the Geo Grey Sword emerged from his left 'hand' and with a single swing of the blade unleashed a wave of energy that seamlessly sliced through the sphere that contained her as well as the ones containing the others.

"Tai…" Sora managed to say before she a white glow appeared around her body and in a flash she and the others vanished from view.

Below Banner looked on in shock and amazement, _'What…what is this. This was something I was not aware of?'_ UlforceVeedramon who grabbed his by the collar then snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What's going on, where did my friends go?" the dragon warrior demanded.

"You don't have to worry, they're quite safe." Banner replied, "I designed those sphere's to transport its contents back to the main hall if they were ever breached."

"Yet you were all too prepared to kill them." UlforceVeedramon stated.

"Wrong, I never intended to kill them." Banner said plainly, "If they had entered the gravity point it they would have been transported away. I never had any intensions of harming them."

These words caught UlforceVeedramon by surprise, in light of his betrayal he'd been all too prepared to write believe the worst of his former teacher, however these words had made him reconsider his opinion of him once more, _'Maybe…maybe he is a good man after all.'_

Above OmnimonX had been listening in and the knowledge that his friends now safe came as a relief to him. _'Good, now that they're out of danger means there's one less thing to worry about.'_ His expression under his helmet shifted, the memory of his encounter with his inner self still all to fresh in his mind, _'I don't have a whole bunch of time left, better make it count.'_

He then formed the cannon from the Metal Garurumon head on his right 'hand' and took aim firing off a powerful shot. Seeing this UlforceVeedramon released his hold on Banner and dived out of the way.

Being no fool Banner instantly reformed his swords to defend himself from OmnimonX's attack, however what caught him by surprise when OmnimonX's shot suddenly split off into dozens of smalls shots that encircled him. Banner did his best to block as many of the shots as possible and managed to block most of them however several of them managed to slipped past and struck him.

Not wasting a second OmnimonX changed at Banner, his sword raised ready to deliver its blow. Although in pain from the previous Banner was ready and readied his own weapons to block OmnimonX's blade.

This however proved to be in error as OmnimonX's Geo Grey Sword sliced through his as if they were paper as well as leaving a nasty looking gash across Banner's chest.

As all this was happening the glow around OmnimonX's body had been growing fainter and as he brought his sword down across Banner's chest it died completely and the Exalted warrior reverted back to VictoryGreymon. Not hesitating for an instant VictoryGreymon grabbed the man's collar and proceeded to pound on him repeatedly.

Whilst this was going on UlforceVeedramon began focusing his energies, his body becoming engulfed in fiery energy. "DRAGON IMPULSE X…." he cried out as he rushed towards where Banner and VictoryGreymon were.

Hearing this VictoryGreymon leapt up and over Banner kicking him in the back as he sailed over head, this forced the white haired man off balance and towards the oncoming UlforceVeedramon. With his enhanced blade the blue armored dragon warrior sliced through his former teacher casing the man to cry out in pain as the blade passed through him.

There then came a flash of light and to both VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon shock and amazement found themselves back in the lab where this whole encounter had started and they had reverted back to destined and partner.

"Ok, that was weird." Monodramon commented.

"I think 'weird' is understatement in this situation." Agumon told his purple comrade.

Just then the sound of wheezing caught the quartets attention and looking round found a battered and bleeding Banner sprawled out on the floor in the center of the room.

"No way, how the hell did he survive that?" Tai gasped. Looking up Banner saw his two students and a sad looking smile spread across his face.

"Tai Jaden, I'm…I'm sorry." "Professor, why? Why did you do this?" Jaden asked. "Because I had know. A great evil threatens us all, I had to know that you were strong enough to fight it." Banner said, "And you have done so, I knew from the beginning that the two of you would have what it takes to fulfill this task. That is why I joined the ranks of the Shadow Riders, not out of a desire to rule the world but to test your ability. Thank you for showing me my faith was not misplaced."

"What? You put us through hell, endangered our friends all for that?" Tai said in an angered tone.

"I understand your frustration, if our roles were reversed I no doubt would be just as angry as you are now. I have done a terrible thing and for it I can only apologize." Banner said firmly, as he said these words his body began to dissolve into particles, "Now I ask the both to do me one thing, the last wish of a dying man. Protect your friends and defeat the evil that threatens both our worlds. Do not let all the trials and sacrifices be for nothing."

"Banner…" Jaden said in a tone just above a whisper.

"I have done my part, now the rest is up to you." Banner, "Now go save the world, and make me proud."

With these words Banner dissolved completely. There was then a bright burst of light and Tai and Jaden and their partners were swallowed up by it.

* * *

When it died our two hero's found themselves back to main hall. _'Banner…'_ Tai thought as he watched the mirror baring the book symbol go dark and the final layer of the barrier surrounding the central tower vanish, right now he didn't know what to think about his former teacher. Whilst he had good intension about what he had done Tai wasn't sure if he could ever forgive him for it.

"Tai, …" Just then the sound of his name being called caught his attention and looking round saw the other DD's were there with Sora running towards him.

"Sora…you guys. I'm so glad you're all..." Tai said, however before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by the red head's fist slamming into his jaw with enough force to knock him to the ground.

"Ow. Geez Sora, what the hell?" Tai growled as he clutched his jaw.

"You bastard, what the hell were you thinking?" Sora yelled at him, angry tears rolling down her cheeks, "How could you do something moroniclly stupid? Do you know what you put me through watching you dive head first into that thing? I thought you dead."

She then proceeded to stomp on him calling him an idiot whist doing so until the others pulled by the others. Wincing slightly Tai got to his feet.

"Hey, you ok Tai?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Tai replied, brushed himself off as he did so, he then looked over at Sora. "Hey Sora, I'm sorry." He said to her, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

The look of anger on Sora's face melted away at these words and shifted into one of hurt, "Tai…"

Tai then walked past everyone and headed for the central tower. "Well come on, are you gonna just stand there or am I gonna have to go rescue Kari by myself?"

"You really need to ask." Jaden said as he dashed over to his friends side, "Come on guys, we got a tower to climb."

Not a word was said, none was needed, the other members of the Digidestined hurried after our two heroes' and ascended the tower.

From his thrown TK watched as Tai Jaden and the others enter the tower that would lead to him. "So in the end even Amneal has fallen." He said to himself, "Excellent, all has gone according to plan."

* * *

AN And with that this long overdue chapter is fini.

Gonna keep this short as this has been a pretty long chapter. I know I haven't updated this story in a while, I'm sorry I'll do my best to get the next chapter up quicker.

And to shadowreaperzx24, does this answer your question?

See you all next time.

Peace.


	29. Fire and Ice

AN

* * *

_Digimon/Yugioh GX_  
Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 29: Fire and Ice

The air was silent as Tai and the other members of the Digidestined raced up the stairs of the tower, the only noise being their footsteps and panting. _'Just hold on a little longer Kari, I'm coming…'_

After an unremarkable amount of time a doorway appeared at the top of the stairs which Tai charged towards expecting to find either TK or Kari on the other side, instead there was a rather sizable room with a doorway leading to another stair way on the opposite side.

"Damn." Tai cursed, feeling rather embarrassed that he'd gotten his hopes up.

"Hey Tai, you ok man?" hearing his name Tai looked round and saw Jaden and the others coming up the stairs and through the door.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He replied, "Looks like we still got a ways to go before we get to the top though."

"Hey no worries man, we'll get there." Jaden replied, "I'm sure TK is just as eager to throw down with us as you are with him."

"Yeah." Tai said simply.

"Hey, erm Tai." Syrus spoke up, "Could we maybe, since we're here all, stop here for a moment? I mean those were a lot of stairs we just climbed."

Tai looked over at the shortest member of his group and fixed him with a questioning look before shifting his gaze to other and saw several of them seemed a bit winded, "Ok, take a minute to catch your breath, after that we head on." Tai began to slowly walk towards the center of the room to give the others some space.

"Uh…Tai." Looking round the brunette looked over his shoulder and found Sora standing behind him, carrying Biyomon in her arms. "Look Tai…I…I'm sorry, y'know for hitting you." Sora said in an embarrassed tone, her cheeks sporting a slight pink tinge.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tai replied, "I mean you were upset about what I did back there. I mean I did something pretty dumb."

"Yeah, but its not just about that." Sora said, "That…that fight we had, I'm really really sorry Tai. I never should have said the things I did and I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner, maybe if I hadn't been such an idiot and just apologized sooner you might never have vanished like you did."

"Hey hey, none of that." Tai said firmly, "Look Sora, don't go beating yourself up over some stupid argument we had over a year ago, sides I'm just as much to blame for that. I should just swallowed my pride and tried to talk to you, but instead I decided my ego was more important and acted like a dumbass instead."

Sora stared at him feeling a mixture of embarrassment, well more then before she'd spoken to him, as well as feelings of relief. To know that Tai didn't hate her or hold a grudge over what had happened, it was like she'd carried a large weight around her neck for the past year and in an instant it had been lifted "Tai…"

However before anything else could be said a bright light suddenly appeared from above causing everyone to cover their eyes to shield them. "Wh…what the hell?" Tai exclaimed, behind him his shadow stretched out across the floor. Before anyone could do or say anything else an icy cold wind kicked up which caused them to start shivering.

Just then a scream caught the groups attention and looking round saw Syrus, his eyes wide in fear, who was pointing at something. Looking over in the direction of where the short was pointing the group saw a figure emerge from Tai's shadow, a perfect duplicate of Tai clad in what resembled an Obelisk Blue uniform only it was white and pale blue.

"What the hell…" Tai exclaimed, he then shook his head and his features shifted into a more aggressive look, "Hey pal, I don't know exactly who or what you are but we're kind of in a hurry so step aside."

The duplicate Tai stared at the group, his face baring a cold look and his eyes looked cold and dead. "I cannot allow that." He said, his voice lacking any kind of emotion which made him sound jarring, "I cannot let you reach my Master TK, he need not waste his time on such worthless individuals like you. I instead will deal with you allowing him to focus on more important matters."

"Worthless, why you…" Chazz snarled, he then made to clobber the guy when Tai shot him a dark look.

"Cool it Chazz." He ordered, he then shifted his attention back to his counterpart, "I'll say it again, get out of the way. If you I'll make you get out of the way."

White Tai stared at regular Tai for a few moments before, to everyone's surprise, holding out his left arm, another icy cold wind kicked up snow and ice winding wrapping around White Tai's outstretched arm which then formed into a duel disk. "If you wish to pass, then defeat me." He said bluntly.

"Fine." Tai retorted, he then reached into one of his deck holsters and placed it into the deck slot before activating his own duel disk. "Tai, what are you doing?" Sora said in a concerned tone, "You only just got done fighting that Shadow Rider."

"Don't worry about me." Tai said bluntly, "Guys, if you see an opening I want you to run, head straight for that stairwell."

"What? You want us to just leave you here?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, I can take this guy. Sides we don't have time to just hang around here." Tai replied, "All that matter is getting to Kari."

"Tai…" Sora said in a pained tone.

"Ok, we'll do it. But you'd better be there. I know your sister wouldn't like it very much if you weren't there when we save her." Jaden told him.

"Fair enough." Tai said before shifting his attention back to his white counterpart, "Ok whatever you are, lets do this."

"Very well, but do not expect victory in this battle." White Tai said cooly as he drew his opening hand, "This is a battle where you can only lose."

"Cocky ain't ya, but I wouldn't be making any victory speeches just yet." Tai said as he did the same. "DUEL!"

[WTLP: 4000] "My turn, draw." White Tai said as he drew his first card, "I summon Mother Grizzly in defense mode."

Mother Grizzly  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack position.

With a roar a large blue grizzly bear appeared on the field. "I also set a card face down, turn end."

[TLP: 4000] "My move then." Tai said as he drew his first card, "I summon UFO Turtle."

UFO Turtle  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Machine/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

A turtle with a shell that looked like a UFO appeared on the field. "Now my turtle attacks Mother Grizzly." Tai announced as his monster fired a laser beam from its mouth and destroyed his counterpart's bear.

"I use Mother Grizzly's ability, when its destroyed I can special summon a monster with up to 1500 attack points." White Tai said as a card slid out of his deck, "I now summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier."

Geomancer of the Ice Barrier  
ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Spellcaster/Tuner  
Discard 1 card and declare 1 Attribute. This card cannot be selected as an attack target by monsters with that Attribute. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

A brunette woman in a pale blue battle kimono holding a large fan appeared on the field. "I set one card face down, turn end." Tai announced.

White Tai drew. "I summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier."

Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier

ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 face-up WATER monster on the field, and add 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Deck to your hand.

A man in a blue robe, his head covered by hood, wielding a staff appeared on the field. "I now tune Shock Troops with Geomancer." White said as his fan user transformed into three rings and three glowing orbs whilst the mage with the staff changed into a glowing outline.

"Tuning, not this again." Tai growled.

"I synchro summon Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier." White Tai said as a large blue feline clad in black and gold armor appeared on the field.

Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400/Level: 6/Attribute: Water/Type: Beast/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters

Once per turn, you can return any number of face-up cards you control to the owner's hand. This card gains 500 ATK for each card returned to the owner's hand by this effect until the End Phase of this turn.

"I now use Dewlorn's ability and return your monster to your hand." The tiger then let out a roar and Tai's UFO Turtle vanished from the field. "Now Dewlorn's attack rises for the rest of the turn." (DTIB 2000→2500) "Dewloren, attack directly." The tiger lunged forward and swiped at Tai with its claws [TLP: 1500]. "Turn end."

"My turn." Tai said as he drew a new card, he then looked down at his hand. "I play my Polymerization spell, fusing two monsters in my hand to form a new one." He said as he slipped two cards in his hand into his graveyard slot, "I fuse a pyro type monster with a machine monster to create Ignition Beast Volcannon."

A fusion vortex opened up and from it emerged a large dragonic like creature covered in armor and various guns.

Ignition Beast Volcannon  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600/Level: 6/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
1 Machine-Type monster + 1 Pyro-Type monster

When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy and send this card and the target to the Graveyard, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that target

"I now use Volcannon's ability, when he's fusion summoned I can select one monster on your field and both it and Volcannon go boom." Tai explained as a flame ignited on his monsters fuse like tail, Volcannon then exploded the shrapnel destroying Dewloren in the process as well as knocking White Tai off his feet.

"Guys, go…" Tai cried out.

Seeing this opening Jaden and the others reluctantly dashed past White Tai and towards the staircase behind the fallen guardian.

"Damn…" White Tai said as he got back to his feet and began summoning up an icy wind to stop them coating the entrance in ice the however Jaden Monodramon and Angewomon managed to make it before it was sealed up, "You're not going anywhere."

"I don't think so, cos I ain't done yet." Tai announced, "Now your tiger's attack points are subtracted from your life points." White Tai suddenly began to wince in pain as his body began emitting a red glow, this proved to be enough to distract him and allow Jaden Monodramon and Angewomon to get away [WTLP: 2000].

Tai then took a card from his hand, "I place one monster in defense mode, turn end."

White Tai took his turn. "I summon Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier."

Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/Level: 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Effect  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with 1900 or more ATK.

A blond man clad in a tunic with white fuzzy shoulders and collar appeared on the field. "Pilgrim, attack his monster." White Tai ordered, the oddly dressed monster then delivered a karate chop on Tai's monster revealing it to be Volcanic Blaster.

Volcanic Blaster  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/Level 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can place 1 "Volcanic" monster in your Deck on top of your Deck.

"Blaster's ability activates, moving any Volcanic monster to the top of my deck." Tai said as he began searching though his cards, he then selected one and placed it on the top. White Tai ended his turn.

Tai drew. "I summon Volcanic Rocket."

Volcanic Rocket  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Blaze Accelerator" card from your Deck or your Graveyard to your hand.

The Ptyranadon like monster appeared. "And since he's been summoned I can now take Blaze Accelerator from my deck and add it to my hand." Tai said as a card slipped out of his deck and was instantly added to his hand.

"Rocket, take out Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier…" Tai ordered, his monster released a stream of flames from its beak that struck White Tai's monster [WTLP: 1600].

"Alright, take that that." Tai said, a looking grin on his face. It was then the flames died down and to the everyone's shock found that Pilgrim was still on the field. "What, how can it have survived?" Tai blurted out.

"Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier's ability ensures it cannot be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack points or more." White Tai told him.

_'Damn...'_ Tai inwardly cursed, "Turn end."

White Tai drew a new card. "I play the spell card Moray of Greed."

Moray of Greed  
Type: Basic Spell  
Return 2 WATER monsters from your hand to your Deck and draw 3 cards.

"Returning two water monsters in my hand to the my deck I can draw three cards." White Tai explained as he followed his cards instructions, he then took one of his newly drawn cards and placed it on the field. "I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier…"

Dewdark of the Ice Barrier  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Level: 2/Attribute: Water/Type: Aqua/Tuner  
If the only face-up monsters you control are Level 2 or lower monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly.

A ninja like monster appeared on the field. "Now I tune Dewdark and Pilgrim." Dewdark transformed into two glowing rings and whilst Pilgrim became a transparent outline with four glowing orbs and flew into the two rings. "I now Synchro Summon…Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier."

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1400/Level: 6/Attribute: Water/Type: Sea-Serpent/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

You can discard any number of cards to the Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; return those targets to the hand.

There was a flash of light and hovering above the field was a long serpentine dragon, it whole body looking like it was made of ice. "Brionac, attack Volcanic Rocket…" White Tai ordered, with a roar his monster fired dozens of icicles from its jaws at Tai's monster. "I activate my trap card," Tai announced, "Fire Wall."

Fire Wall  
Type: Continuous Trap  
When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can negate that monster's attack by removing from play 1 Pyro-Type monster in your Graveyard. Pay 500 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy this card.

A wall of flames then sprang up around Tai's monster to shield it from Brionac's attack. "By removing a Pyro type monster in my graveyard from play I can negate your attack." Tai explained.

"Clever, however pointless." White Tai replied, "I activate my own trap, Royal Decree."

Royal Decree  
Type: Continuous Trap  
Negate the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field.

"As long as this remains on the field the effects of all other trap cards are negated." The flames surrounding Rocket suddenly fizzled out and sparks appeared around Tai's trap. The icicles continued on their trajectory and sliced Tai's monster to bits [TLP: 1100].

_'Damn, it's like he's always one step ahead of me…'_ Tai growled, _'If I don't find away to destroy his Royal Decree all my traps are pretty much useless.'_

"You should conceder yourself fortunate, I could have easily finished you on that last turn." White Tai told him.

"What are you talking about?" Tai demanded.

"Simply, I'm talking about Brionac's special ability." White Tai replied, "I can return any number of cards from the field to the players hand simply by discarding an equal number of cards from my hand. The only reason I didn't use it is because my master wants to see you suffer."

_'Damn, his monster can do that, if he'd used it I'd be finished…'_ Tai growled, _'I have to destroy it before he can use its effect, but right now I have no way of doing that. And with my traps disabled I can't protect my monsters.'_

Placing pointer and index fingers on the top of his deck Tai prepared to draw, _'Right now all I can do is protect myself.'_ He drew his new card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic Spell  
Draw 2 cards.

Tai drew his new cards and looked at what he'd picked up. "Now I play Fusion Recovery."

Fusion Recovery  
Type: Basic Spell  
Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand.

Two cards slid out of Tai's graveyard slot that were instantly added to his hand. "Now I'll summon a monster in defense mode." Tai said as a single brown backed card appeared on the field, "Turn end."

"My turn." White Tai said as he drew a new card, "Brionac, attack his face down monster." The large ice dragon let loose another cry before firing a barrage of icicles at Tai's monster that was revealed to be UFO Turtle before it was destroyed.

"Thank you, now I can summon any fire attribute monster from my deck as long as its got 1500 attack points or less." Tai said as he searched through his deck, "I summon out Woodborg Impachi.

Woodborg Impachi  
ATK: 500/DEF: 2500/Level: 5/Attribute: Fire/Type: Machine

A monster that looked like a large wooden training dummy attached to tank treads with various pieces of armor bolted onto its body appeared on the field. "I set a monster in defense mode." White Tai said simply,

"Turn end." "My turn, draw." Tai announced, "I play the spell card Blaze Accelerator."

Blaze Accelerator  
Type: Continuous Spell  
You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster with 500 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do.

A mortar cannon like weapon appeared on Tai's field. "With this I can discard pyro type monsters with 500 or less attack points to destroy my opponent's monsters. I load up Volcanic Counter."

Volcanic Counter  
ATK: 300/DEF: 1300/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
When you take Battle Damage while this card is in your Graveyard, remove it from play. Then, if there is a FIRE monster other than "Volcanic Counter" in your Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of Battle Damage you took.

A small four-legged creature appeared next to the mortar cannon, the creature then erupted into flames and was sucked inside the barrel of the weapon. "I use Blaze Accelerator to destroy your Brionac." The weapon fired a burning shot that slammed into Brionac vaporizing it.

"And don't think that's all, cos Volcanic Counter is now in my graveyard. If I take battle damage, I can inflict an equal amount of damage to you by removing it from play. I switch Woodborg to defense mode, turn end." Tai announced.

"My turn then." White Tai said as he drew, "I play Card of Sanctity."

Card of Sanctity  
Type: Basic Spell  
Both players draw from their respective Decks until they each have 6 cards in their hand.

Both players drew from their respective decks until they both held six cards. "Now I set a card face down, then I play the spell card Salvage."

Salvage  
Type: Basic Spell  
Add 2 WATER monsters in your Graveyard with an ATK of 1500 or less each to your hand.

Two cards slid out of White Tai's graveyard which he added to his hand. "I play the Card Exchange spell."

Card Exchange  
Type: Basic Spell  
Release a number of Spell or Trap cards from your Spell/Trap zone. Special Summon Level 4 or lower Monsters from your hand equal to the number set cards tributed. The reduce the ATK and DEF of monsters summoned to zero and any effect they have is negated.

"I release my Royal Decree and my set card and in return I can summon two level 4 or lower monsters from my hand." White Tai explained, "I now summon Geomancer and Shock Troops." The two monsters appeared on the field once more. "I now flip my face down monster, Warlock of the Ice Barrier."

Warlock of the Ice Barrier  
ATK: 400/DEF: 1000/Level: 3/Attribute: Water/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
While you control another "Ice Barrier" monster, both players must Set Spell Cards before activating them, and cannot activate them until their next turn.

A wizard with long pale blue hair clad in an orange robe and wielding an ice wand appeared next to White Tai's two other monsters. "I now tune Warlock and Shocktroops with Geomancer." Geomance once again transformed into three glowing rings whilst White Tai's other monsters changed into glowing outlines, both with three glowing orbs inside them, and flew towards the glowing rings. "I Synchro Summon…Trishular, Dragon of the Ice Barrier."

Trishular, Dragon of the Ice Barrier  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/Level: 9/Attribute: Water/Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can activate this effect to remove from play up to one card each from your opponent's hand, field and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.)

A three headed ice dragon, each head decorated with a red forehead gem, appeared on the field. "I now use Trishular ability each let's me remove one card from your field hand and graveyard." White Tai said cooly, "From your field I remove Blaze Accelerator, Volcanic Counter from your graveyard and one random card in your hand."

The weapon on Tai's field vanished, his Volcanic Counter slid out of his graveyard slot and a card from his hand disappeared.

"Y'know you could have removed my Fire Wall with your monsters effect, with it I can block your attacks." Tai pointed out.

"Maybe, however your Blaze Accelerator was the larger threat since you could use it to destroy Trisular." White Tai replied, "Besides I am not concerned about you trap since it costs you 500 life points to keep it on the field, with only 1100 lifepoints you'll only be able to keep it active for one turn at most. I set a card face down, turn end."

A scowl decorated Tai's face as he drew his next card, _'He's right, Fire Wall is my best defense but right now its more likely to hurt me.'_ He then looked at what'd drawn and discovered it was Volcanic Doomfire. _'Damn it one of my best monsters, but now Blaze Accelerator's gone I can't summon it.'_

He then looked down at his hand looking for anything that might turn this battle in his favor, it was then his gaze fell upon his Polymerization card. _'Of course, how could I have forgotten…'_ Tai thought, an idea forming in his head. "For my turn I summon Volcanic Slicer."

Volcanic Slicer  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

A metallic looking two-legged reptilian creature appeared on Tai's field. "Pitiful, you cannot attack me so you'll use Slicer's ability to inflict damage to me. But even that isn't enough to win." White Tai said, "You cannot win so you're hoping to hide behind your monster and your Fire Wall in a vain attempt to edge out a meager victory."

"I wouldn't start assuming things just yet," Tai replied, "Besides you might want to double check the field, cos Slicer is in attack mode."

"What?" White Tai exclaimed. "Besides who says I'm done cos now I play Polymerization, I fuse Woodborg with a pyro type monster from my hand. I fuse my two monster to fusion summon…Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird."

Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300/Level 8/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Fusion/Effect  
1 Machine-Type monster + 1 Pyro-Type monster  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card on the field. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Woodborg along with Tai's Doomfire were sucked into a fusion vortex and from it emerged pieces of metal that was shaped like the upper body of a man with two other pieces that looked like wings hovering around its back, this was followed by a large burst of flames from inside the shell that took the shape of a bird.

"Blaze Fenix attack Trishular, Giant Fenix Air Raid…" Tai ordered, with a cry the large bird launched itself at the enemy monster.

"I play my trap, Sub Zero Prison." White Tai said coldly.

Sub Zero Prison  
Type: Continuous Trap  
If a face up "Ice Barrier" monster on your field is the target of an attack, negate the attack. The attacking monster who negated by this card's effect cannot attack for three turns after this cards activation.

An icy wind emerged from White Tai's card that wrapped around Blaze Fenix freezing in place. "Sub Zero Prison negates your monster attack and makes it unable to attack for three turn." White Tai said plainly. "I place two cards face down." Tai said as two brown backed cards appeared on his field, "Turn end."

[TLP: 600] "My turn, draw." White Tai said as he drew. "Trishular, attack his Slicer…" the white clad duelist ordered, with a roar the three headed dragon released three jets of cold blue flames from its jaws at Tai's monster.

"I use Fire Wall's effect, by removing a pyro type monster in my graveyard from play I and negate your attack." Tai said as a card slipped out of his graveyard slot. Once more a wall of fire rose up intercepting the ice dragon's attack.

"My turn." Tai said as he drew a new card.

"Not that there's a lot you can do, your best monster is trapped for three turns and your Fire Wall is more of a hindrance to you now then protection." White Tai said, just then Tai let out a chuckle that caught his counterpart by surprise, "And what is it that is so amusing."

"That your quite quick to start patting yourself on the back." Tai replied, "True Fenix is trapped, however it's a good thing I can use its special ability."

"What!" White Tai exclaimed.

"By giving up my attack this turn Fenix can hit you for 300 points of damage for each card on the field." Tai said, "I have five cards, my two monsters, two set cards and Fire Wall, plus your Trishular making a total of six, which means you get hit for 1800 damage."

"What, no!" White Tai cried out.

"Blaze Fenix…Fenix Flare Blitz…." Tai ordered. The block of ice containing Fenix shattered like glass as six small flaming birds emerged from its body, each out diving straight towards White Tai and striking him again and again until his lifepoints drained away [WTLP: 0].

The instant his lifepoints hit zero White Tai let out a cry as his body began to disintegrate and merged back with Tai's shadow. Tai let out a sigh of relief as his monsters vanished.

"Tai, are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tai replied, "Ok, next order of business getting through that ice and catching up with Jay."

He then walked over to the frozen door way and wrapped his knuckles on it, "Seems pretty thick, this isn't going to be an easy task."

"How about if we smack it a few times with Davis's head, it should be hard enough." Yolie suggested.

"Ha ha ha." Davis replied mirthlessly.

Yolie was about to say something else when she noticed Alexis shooting her a rather disapproving look. "What?" she asked.

"Just wondering how is it someone like you was chosen to be one of this worlds protector." Alexis replied.

"What does that mean?" Yolie demanded.

"Can it you two." Tai ordered, "We need to focus on getting through this thing." He then looked over at his partner, "Think you can burn through this thing?"

"Leave it to us." Agumon said trying to sound official, "Come on guys, lets get to work."

Several of the chosen Digimon walked over and lined up in front of the ice. "Pepper Breath…"

"Spiral Twister…"

"Super Shocker…"

"Vee-Headbutt…"

"Sledge Crash…"

"Gao Rush…"

"Gear Stinger…"

"M-16 Assassin…"

The Digimon launched their attacks at the Ice, either launching energy attacks or just physically hitting it whilst the others and the Digidestined stood back whilst they went about their job.

* * *

Back tracking a little Jaden and the two Digimon had made it through the door and were heading up the stairs when White Tai froze the doorway effectively trapping the three inside and cutting them off from the others. "What no…" Jaden cried out, he then turned on his heel and began banging his fist on the ice in hopes of breaking it however it was no good, the ice was simply too thick.

"Damn, we've been cut off from the others." Jaden cursed.

For a few minutes he stared at the ice trying to get a good view of what was happening on the other side but really couldn't see a whole lot.

"Jaden." Hearing his name the brunette Hero duelist looked over his shoulder and found Angewomon standing behind him, "Jaden, we should go. I know we've been cut off from the others but we need to save Kari, that's what Tai needs us to do." The blond Angel Digimon told him.

Jaden was silent for a few moments. "Yeah, your right. Tai's got his part covered meaning its up to us to rescue his sister."

He then turned on his heel and began ascending the stairs, "Come on you two, we've got a job to do."

The trio made their way up the stairs and after a couple of minutes they reached the top which contained a small hall that bore a large set of double doors opposite the stair well.

Jaden walked towards them where she stopped and placed his hands on them. _'Ok, no turning back now…'_

With a mighty heave the brunette managed to push the large set of doors open allowing him and the two Digimon to enter.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 29 is fini.

I know, I managed to get this one done and up a lot faster then expected. This is mostly due to that London 2012 has started and I'm gonna be working at several of the events meaning I'm gonna be very busy over the next few weeks and won't have really any time to write anything do I was determined to get it done before then.

Anyway that's another chapter in the can, hope you liked it, personally don't think this is my best work but then again I'm limited by a time factor, so please send in your comments and tell me what you all though.

Next time Jaden Vs TK.


	30. Emperors Clash

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
**"Blah"**- Spirit

* * *

_Digimon/Yugioh GX_  
Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 30: Emperors Clash

The trio made their way up the stairs and after a couple of minutes they reached the top which contained a small hall that bore a large set of double doors opposite the stair well.

Jaden walked towards them where she stopped and placed his hands on them. _'Ok, no turning back now…'_

With a mighty heave the brunette managed to push the large set of doors open allowing him and the two Digimon to enter.

Stepping through the trio found themselves in a large white circular room, at the far end was a thrown with a figure slumped in it. _'Wh…what is this…'_ Jaden thought, he blinked a few times as the brightness of the room was hurting his eyes.

After a few seconds he opened them again and his gaze fell upon the thrown, his eyes widened in shock at the familiar person whom was sitting there,_ 'Wha…that's….'_ "Kari!"

Jaden dashed over to the seated girl, and shook her, "Kari…Kari, speak to me…" he urged however no matter what he did she just sat there almost lifelessly.

Just then the sound of chuckling was heard causing Jaden and the two Digimon to look about trying to locate the source, the laughing was then accompanied by the sound of footsteps and from a nearby doorway emerged TK, despite it only being a few hours since Jaden had last saw him the young blonds appearance was now radically different.

Whilst he had never been as concerned about his appearance as his brother, TK had done his best to be presentable and as such his current state was enough to shock anyone. Aside from the dark blue leather out fit TK's skin looked pale and rather sickly, a dark ring surrounded both of his eyes, his hair had lost its natural sheen and was greasy looking un unkempt.

"Well well, I was wondering when someone was going to turn up." TK said in a snide tone, "Although I must admit I hadn't expected it to be you."

"What's going one here, what have you done to Kari you little bastard?" Angewomon demanded.

"Such a temper, and such language." TK said off-handedly, "Azulongmon would shocked at such behavior, well if he weren't dead of course."

"Why you…" Angewomon growled, she was about to going and smack the crap out of the creepy blond when Jaden stopped her.

"Why did you do this man, why did you betray your friends and cause all this?" he asked to which TK let out a maniacal sounding laugh.

"Why he asks, why. Should I tell you, I guess there's no harm in telling you." TK said, "It's really not that complicated, revenge pure and simple."

"Revenge? For what?" Monodramon said in a confused tone, "Far as I know we haven't done anything to you."

"Stupid lizard, then again I really don't expect someone like you to understand." TK said coldly, "Long ago I suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of you bothersome Digidestined and was sealed away. That's all someone as pathetic as you needs to know." He then glanced over at Kari's prone form and a sick grin spread across his face. "It won't matter soon anyway, I have everything I need in order to create my new form."

"New form? What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Foolish monkey, are you really so dense that you can't figure it out." TK snorted, "To put it in words that you can understand this form before you is merely shell, a vessel to hold my essence, one that has all but outlived its usefulness. Soon I will have a new one and little Ms. Chosen of Light is going to help me."

"You bastard." Angewomon snarled, "You think that Kari would do anything to help anything as vile as you."

"You assume she has any say in the matter." TK shot back, "All it takes is me using this sack of meat to impregnating her, once that's happened I transfer myself into the child and bam I have the perfect new vessel. One formed from the union of the chosen of light and hope and then dragged down into the depths and moulded into something truly unholy."

"Then why haven't you?" Jaden demanded, a question that caught his opponent off guard," If it really is as simple as you say then why wait, you'd have already done so rather then wait until me and the others kicked in your door." TK said nothing; he merely glared at our hero. "I'll tell you, its because something's preventing you from doing so." Jaden continued, "Despite of all you've done to delay us me and my friends are here and you've run out of time. Your going down pal, you and whatever sick scheme you've got is finished."

TK said nothing in response; he merely snapped his fingers and the sound out gears creaking was heard as an object covered by a red sheet was lowered to him. "That's all well and good, however your forgetting one little detail." TK said as the object came to a stop beside him, "In order to stop me you first have to defeat me and I highly doubt any of you are capable of doing so."

He removed the sheet and to everyone's horror found it contained the beaten form of Patamon, the rodent like Digimon's body shook and his breath was shallow. TK opened the cage and grabbed his partner by the ears before dragging him out; he then took out his digivise that had morphed into a dark purple D-3. "Don't assume that by defeating my Shadow Riders that I am without options, I assure you I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

The screen of his D-3 lit up and began emitting red sparks; Patamon began to scream in agony as his body was racked with pain. Tendrils of data then emerged from his body and connecting themselves to TK who let out a cruel sounding laugh as a large burst of light and energy was released and engulfed the pair.

"I don't believe it, they're biomerging." Angewomon exclaimed, "Except something's…different about this one."

"He must be forcing it," Monodramon replied, "Whenever me and Jaden merge we are in synch with each other which allows us to become one being, however Patamon and whatever's using TK's body aren't so they shouldn't be able to. Instead TK's forcing the transformation on Patamon.

"That's horrible." Angewomon said in an appalled tone. Jaden meanwhile hadn't said anything; despite the sight before him he could not look away. Instead he steeled himself, he needed to be ready for whatever monstrosity TK might turn himself into.

DARK BIOMERGE TO…SHADOWSERAPHIMON

The light died away and where TK and Patamon had been standing was a tall figure clad in white, green and gold armor with ten purple bat wings protruding from its back. Both Jaden and Monodramon stared at him with shock whilst Angewomon glared at him, her face twisted into a look of utter hate. Slowly Jaden reached for his D-3 and scanned this new Digimon.

ShadowSeraphimon  
Level: Mega  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Fallen Angel Digimon  
Strike of the Seven Dark Stars Shadow Starburst Shadow Shockwave

"Ah," ShadowSeraphimon let out a sigh of utter contentment, "I must say its been a long time since I've been in this form, but I suppose it will serve the purpose of killing you."

"How dare you…" Angewomon snarled, "How dare you use that form, the form of one of the most pure and noble beings in the Digital World and pervert it."

ShadowSeraphimon responded by letting out a cruel sounding laugh. "Oh man, that's a good one. You think Seraphimon was pure and noble? Poor stupid angel, you couldn't be even more off the mark."

"Quite, I won't hear any more of your lies." Angewomon yelled, with a cry she then dashed towards the fallen angel.

"Shadow Shockwave…" Without even a trace of concern in his voice ShadowSeraphimon flicked his writs and an invisible burst of energy struck Angewomon stopping her in her tracks. However that wasn't the end of it, ShadowSeraphimon then dashed forward with a stunning display of speed and slammed his palm into Angewomon's stomach.

"Shadow Starburst…" electrical energy was emitted from the demon Digimon's body and channeled into Angewomon as she continued to fly through the air before slamming into the ground, reverting back to Gatomon as she did.

"GATOMON!" Jaden and Monodramon cried out, they then dashed over to the feline Digimon's side. Scooping her up into his arms Jaden walked over to the thrown and placed Gatomon on Kari's lap, he then glanced at one another nodded.

MONODRAMON BIOMERGE TOO…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON

"So its just you and me now." ShadowSeraphimon commented in a cocky tone. UlforceVeedramon said nothing in response; he merely glared at the fallen angel.

In a flash the azure armored dragon/warrior appeared and activated his V Brace extending the twin energy blades, he then rushed ShadowSeraphimon and swiped at the fallen angel with his blades. In turn ShadowSeraphimon twisted out of the way of UlforceVeedramon's attacks and responded by launching another shockwave at him, it was all UlforceVeedramon could do not to get knocked off of his feet.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars…" Seven spheres of dark energy formed around ShadowSeraphimon that he then launched at UlforceVeedramon that sent the blue armored Digimon crashing to the ground.

"Is that it, is this truly the panicle of your power." ShadowSeraphimon said in bored sounding tone, "I mean I knew that you were no match for me however I was at least hoping that you could at least put up enough of a fight to amuse me."

Grunting UlforceVeedramon pushed himself up onto his knees, "Oh trust me, I haven't even begun to fight yet."

"Then show me, show me that you at least capable of putting up some facsimile of a decent fight." ShadowSeraphimon told him.

"I have no idea what you just said, but just you wait. I'm gonna kick your ass." UlforceVeedramon stated as he got back to his feet. He rushed ShadowSeraphimon once again and unleashed a vicious punch at the green armored Digimon.

Without any sign of effort on his part ShadowSerphimon dodged out of the way of each of the azure armored dragon warrior and in turn responded by unleashing a vicious blow that caught UlforceVeedramon in the chest knocking him back a few feet.

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars…" Once aging ShadowSeraphimon formed seven spheres of dark energy and launched them at UlforceVeedramon.

"Tensegrity Shield…" UlforceVeedramon hastily formed the holy barrier from his left V-Brace; the spheres of dark energy struck it attempting to break through but the protective shield.

"Ray of Victory…" UlforceVeedramon then fired off a series of beams from the V shaped plate on his chest at the fallen angel; ShadowSeraphimon in turn evaded and dodged each of them. He then charged UlforceVeedramon and unleashed a barrage of punches at his foe, this time it was the exalted warriors turn to evade the enemy's assault.

Just when it seemed that the corrupted one had his pray cornered UlforceVeedramon caught him completely off guard by catching one of ShadowSereaphimon's fists and used it to pull the shocked demon closer towards him and delivered a knee to the gut which knocked the wind out of ShadowSeraphimon's sails.

However UlforceVeedramon wasn't even close to being finished as he followed that up by delivering a vicious kick to the demon's face that knocked him off his feet back. His head spinning ShadowSeraphimon shakily got back up to his feet, doing his best as not to fall back over again, just then the sound of running caught his attention. He tried to locate the source of the sound, but given his head had yet to regain its sense of equilibrium it proved to be more difficult then it should normally have.

Just as his vision returned to normal the sound of running ceased, looking round again he was in time to see UlforceVeedramon coming sailing towards him via a corkscrew kick, the dragon/knight's feet slammed into ShadowSeraphimon's head which sent him crashing back down to ground.

Panting UlforceVeedramon stared at ShadowSeraphimon as he lay there on the ground. "So, how was that?" the armored dragon/warrior managed to gasp out, "So tell me, am I amusing you yet?"

Just then the demonic Digimon let out a chuckle, slowly he sat up revealing that his head was hanging off to the side and resting on his shoulder. Taking ahold of it ShadowSeraphimon snapped his head back into place, the sound of a sickening crack filling the air. "Ok, that's just gross." UlforceVeedramon commented.

"Yes, this is more like it." ShadowSeraphimon said with glee, "No holding back, come at me with everything you have. Prove to me that you can provide me with enough entertainment whilst you flail about helplessly."

"Dude, you are seriously messed up." UlforceVeedramon retorted, "Your also delusional if you think that I'm just gonna let you walk all over me, or maybe that last kick rattled your brains a little more then I intended."

"Is that so, then why don't you prove it to me." ShadowSersphimon said, "So me that it wasn't just dumb luck on your part."

"You asked for it…" The pair regarded each with a cold stare for a few seconds, although to them it might as well have been an eternity, before charging at each other, both prepared to unleash the extent of their power upon the other.

* * *

Back with the other members of the Digidestined, the Digimon of the respective members were panting heavily. They'd spent the thirty minutes trying to break through the wall of ice that blocked their way, however they hadn't even been able to scratch its surface.

"I don't believe this," Matt said in a frustrated tone, "All that and they didn't eve scratch it."

"S…sorry Matt, we tried…" Gabumon managed to say between pants.

"Don't worry, I'm not blaming you Gabumon," Matt assured his partner, "Its just that we seem to be getting nowhere fast.

"Indeed, it is most frustrating." Bastion added, "Especially with Jaden facing off against TK it does little to set ones mind at ease."

"Argh, dammit." Hasselberry cursed, "The sarge is engaged in combat all by his lonesome and here we are twiddling our thumbs."

"I sure hope he's ok." Syrus said in a worried tone.

Just then a sound caught everyone's attention and looking round they saw Tai had activated his duel disk. "That's it, I'm done waiting around." The brunette dragon/flame user said in a frustrated tone, "We're busting our way through that ice and meeting up with Jay."

"Nice plan dork, and just how are we gonna do that." Chazz said in his usual snide tone, "Our Digimon just spent the last hour trying and couldn't make a dent."

"Simply Chazz," Tai replied as he drew two cards from his deck, "It time to bust out the heavy artillery."

He placed the cards on his duel disk and in a flash both Blaze Fenix and Volcanic Doomfire appeared. "Doomfire, Fenix, get to work." Tai ordered.

Both molten creatures let out a cry before unleashing a steam of fiery death at the barrier, everyone else scrambling to get out of the way so not to get scorched, a hissing sound and smoke filled the air as the intense heat met the icy cold barrier.

"Geez Tai, I know your eager to rescue Kari but watch it man." Matt told out hero, "That could have seriously burned us."

"Right, that could have turned out real nasty." Yolie agreed.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a burst of light appeared and from it emerged Cyber End Dragon. Stunned the party looked round and found Zane standing at Tai's side, his own duel disk activated.

"Zane, are you sure about this?" Alexis asked her long time friend.

"We have wasted enough time here's, we need to get out of here and back Jaden up now." The blue haired senior replied,

"Cyber Twin Dragon, Evolution Twin Burst…" ordered, "Now Cyber End Dragon, Eternal Evolution Burst…" with a cry his triple headed metal beast released a stream of energy from each of its mouths.

The energy attack combined itself from the flames from Fenix and Doomfire and slammed into the barrier, for a few seconds the combined attacks didn't appear to be doing anything but soon a small crack appeared in the ice.

Not letting up for a second all three powerful monsters doubled their efforts and soon the crack began growing longer and deeper, it kept going until the ice gave out and the attack punched through it creating a large opening. Both Tai and Zane's monsters vanished and the pair deactivated their duel disks.

"Ok, now that's done lets get a move on." Tai told the others.

"Are you sure Tai, I mean the Digimon are kinda tired from trying to get through that ice." Sora pointed out, "Can't we give them a minute to catch their breath?"

Tai looked as though he was going to protest but the sight of his partner breathing heavily silenced any he might have had. "OK, we'll give them five minutes. After that we'll move out."

* * *

Back in the throne room the battle between UlforceVeedrmon and ShadowSeraphimon was still raging, both high level Digimon exchanging blows and energy attacks at one another. To an outsider it would appear that the two of them seemed fairly evenly matched however if you were to look closer would reveal a different story.

Despite his best efforts UlforceVeedramon found himself struggling to keep up with the fallen angel, minute by minute he could feel his strength weakening. However his opponent didn't seem any worse for ware. He showed no sign of fatigue or slowing down of any kind.

'_What is this guys secret, I mean sure since arriving I had to face off against both of those Shadow Riders but still…'_ he thought, _'He must have some kind of secret, something that's keeping him from weakening…'_

"What's with that look?" ShadowSerpahimon spoke up, "You look like Tai and Davis when Izzy tried to explain something to them."

"That's cold," UlforceVeedramon said, "I mean those guys are your friends, its not cool to say such things about them behind their backs."

Just then ShadowSeraphimon began cackling like a madman. "Friends, you think those peons are my friends? Oh please. Tai is an idiot who only ever cared about soccer, so much to the point that he never see what was right in front of him which is why Sora slipped through his grasp. And as for Davis, he's so dumb he could lose a battle of wits to a retarded monkey. Such people are beneath the likes of me, which is why I am the one going on to greatness whilst they will be crushed beneath my heel. As will you."

"Says you." UlforceVeedramon retorted, "We've been at this for a while now and you're not even slowing down, tell me how you're doing this?"

"Noticed that have you." ShadowSeraphimon said, "Maybe your smarter then I gave you credit for. Did you ever wonder why your Digivise is different to the kind used by other Digidestined? The whole purpose of them was to send the data of the Digimon you defeated to me so I could absorb it to create my new body, however I've also used it to augment myself, increasing my strength and durability. I am now beyond any other Digimon that has ever existed, my strength exceeds even the so called Gods of this world and even their chosen are now nothing but ants compared to my power."

"Your insane." UlforceVeedramon said, "What kind of sick individual are you, and all you do is hurt others even if they've never done anything to you."

"Then again I could be wrong. You understand nothing, how could you." ShadowSeraphimon said, "Whilst in my prison all I could think about was your kind and how I would make you all suffer for that travesty, that thought alone was my motivation and kept me going and gave me the strength to carry on."

"Day after day I hammered relentlessly at the barrier that separated me from the Digital World until one day my efforts were rewarded, I managed to create a small crack in the barrier. Despite this I knew it would not allow me to reenter the Digital World in my old form and by then I had no more strength to continue my assault. With this knowledge I made the ultimate sacrifice and shed myself of my old form and reduced myself back into data which in turn could make it through the crack and I reentered the Digital World."

"Upon my arrival I by chance came across the battle between the Digidestined and that pathetic upstart MaloMyotismon, it was then a plan began to form. I knew if I was going to avenge myself I would need to gain more power then I had before and in my current state I was far too vulnerable, I needed a new body. With this goal I split my data into two parts and set about finding a host, the first was Azulongmon, after all if my plans were to succeed I would need power and who better then one of the four great gods of the Digital World. The other was too good to pass up: the Digidestined of Hope, after all who would have ever suspected someone so sickeningly noble to be plotting their demise until it was far too late."

"What, that's way your doing this?" UlforceVeedramon exclaimed, "Your doing all this all because you're a sore loser."

"You understand nothing." ShadowSerpahimon snapped back, seven orbs o dark energy formed before which he then launched at UlforceVeedramon. With no time to raise his shield the Dragon/Warrior did the only thing he could and dived out of the way of the attack.

'_Damn…'_ He inwardly cursed, _'I've got to find someway of taking this guy out, only question is how. He's already said that he's pretty much invincible, he's aug…something himself so he's not gonna run out of juice any time soon and at the same time I'm gonna be running on vapor soon if he doesn't take me out first.'_

It was then the armored warrior felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind, something…dark and sinister and yet at the same time it felt familiar.

"**What are you doing?"** a cold sounding voice said in a disapproving tone, **"How are you being beaten by the likes of him?"**

UlforceVeedramon spun round and to his surprise found himself in a seemingly endless space with a some kind of mist covering the ground, more to the point that he was no longer UlforceVeedramon and that Monodramon was nowhere in sight.

"Wait, this place…I've been here before…." Jaden said, he looked round again and saw a figure clad in black spiky armor, "Wait, you…its you again."

"**How astute of you."** The figure replied, **"But enough about that, we need to talk about the mess you've gotten yourself into this time."**

"What do you expect me to do?" Jaden retorted, "He's practically invincible, no matter what I try it's like he's one step ahead of me."

Just then the dark figure let out a snort of irritation. **"You honestly think that, I thought you were the kind of guy who would always take any challenge head on no matter who you were up against?"** he said, **"Seems I was wrong, your nothing but a little weakling."**

"What you say?" Jaden demanded.

The dark figure then chuckled. **"Yes that's it, get angry. Let it take hold of your whole being."** He told Jaden, **"Just remember all the hurt he's caused, what he's put you through. That's the only way you'll be able to take this guy. Take your rage and turn it into power, unleash it on all those who would stand in your way."**

Suddenly a strong kicked up and Jaden felt a powerful sensation surge through his whole body. Then in a blink of an eye Jaden found himself back in the chamber where he had been fighting ShadowSeraphimon as well as back in the body of UlforceVeedramon.

"So worm are you ready to give up yet." ShadowSerpahimon said in a cocky tone, "Ready to admit your inferiority or are you going to keep up this futile struggle."

Slowly UlforceVeedramon got to his feet and stood up. "Think again slime ball," he said, his tone of voice that was a little more forceful then he had meant for, "If you think I'm about to just give up, then I'm gonna have to disappoint you. We are done here, not by a long shot."

'_Odd, he seems a little different…'_ ShadowSeraphimon thought, _'No matter, he's on his last legs. Crushing him will be a simple matter.'_

The fallen angel unleashed a devastating punch, one that would end the life of any weaker soul that was unfortunate to cross paths with him and would no doubt cause significant amounts to UlforceVeedramon. However what happened next was not what the fallen angel was expecting.

A loud thud filled the air as ShadowSerapimon's fist connected with UlforceVeedramon; behind his mask ShadowSerpahimon's eyes were wide in shock as he stared at his fist that gripped tightly in UlforceVeedramon's hand. He tried to separate himself however the Azure armored Digimon refused to let go.

Letting lose a small growl UlforceVeedramon delivered a vicious kick to ShadowSeraphimon's midsection that knocked the breath out of his body, without any hesitation UlforceVeedramon followed this up by head-butting the fallen angel. However despite it all he refused to loosen his grip on his opponent's hand.

The blade ignited on his left brace which he then to cut a deep looking gash across ShadowSeraphimon's chest, the fallen angel letting out a cry of agony as the holy blade pierced his armored body.

'_Damn…Damnit…'_ the fallen angel inwardly cursed, _'How is he doing this? A second ago I was tossing him around like a rag doll, now he's got one of his damn blades sticking into my chest…'_

"Shadow Starburst…" Fighting through the pain ShadowSeraphimon summoning his power and channeled lighting through UlforceVeedramon, the blue armored dragon/warrior let out a growl of irritation but still refused to release his captive.

'_Still playing hardball huh. Ok then, lets see how he likes this…' _"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars…" ShadowSerpahimon created seven more orbs of dark energy and launched them at UlforceVeedramon, unable to dodge the Exalted Warrior took the brunt of the attack forcing him to release his grip on ShadowSeraphimon as he was sent hurtling backwards.

"Ha ha, how'd you like that one you peon." ShadowSeraphimon said in a smug tone.

Just then the atmosphere in the chamber seemed to grow heavier as UlforceVeedramon slowly got back up to his feet, a dark aura seemed to be radiating off his body. Raising his head UlforceVeedramon revealing that his eyes had changed from red to burning gold and that part of his helmet had cracked away revealing his scowling mouth underneath.

"You, you shouldn't have done that." The armored dragon/warrior said, his tone carrying a sinister edge to it.

* * *

Elsewhere the other members of the Digidestined were making their way up the stairs when they felt the dark energy wash over them.

"Ok, was that just my imagination or did anyone else feel that?" Davis asked.

"What is that?" Mimi asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Erm guys, you don't think that…" Alexis began, concern creeping into her voice.

Tai stared upwards silently, his fists so tightly clenched that his knuckles were turning white, _'Just hold on a little longer Jay, we're almost there…' _

* * *

ShadowSeraphimon stared at his opponent, his eyes wide in shock. _'Wha…what is this…? Where did this dark energy come from?'_

Both blades ignited from its respective brace on UlforceVeedramon's wrists and he lunged forward towards ShadowSeraphimon, his attacks more vicious and brutal then they had been before. ShadowSeraphimon did his best to fend him off however along with his newfound power UlforceVeedramon's movements were now swifter then before.

"Shadow Shockwave…" ShadowSeraphimon yelled and launched a shockwave of energy at UlforceVeedramon who didn't even appear to flinch as it rushed towards him.

"Ray of Victory…" he cried as a V-shaped beam was fired from the armor on his chest. The two attacks collided with one another resulting in a burst of energy that knocked ShadowSeraphimon off of his feet as well as a large cloud of dust and debris.

"Dragon Impulse X…" From out of the cloud emerged UlforceVeedsramon, his body covered in a fiery aura, one of his holy blades poised ready to strike.

The Exalted warrior collided with ShadowSeraphimon sending the fallen angel slamming into one of the walls, letting out a cry of anguish and pain as the blade pierced his chest clean through.

As he hung there a black aura emerged from ShadowSeraphimon's body, it swirled around UlforceVeedramon momentarily before it seemed to dissipate. Just then ShadowSeraphimon's body glowed and reverted back to TK and Patamon, both of whom collapsed down onto the floor, sweat pouring from his brow and his breathing heavy and labored.

Despite this however the blond was looking better then he had before, his skin was not as pale and sickly as it had been before and the dark rings around his eyes had vanished.

UlforceVeedramon then blink a couple of times and his eyes returned to their natural color, the dark aura that seemed to fill the area also vanishing. With that the armored warrior's body began to glow and in the blink of an eye he vanished and Jaden and Monodramon were standing there.

"Whoa, we did it. Its over." The purple dragon Digimon said, his tone betraying the sense of shock and surprise that he was trying to hide.

Jaden said nothing; he stared down at the unconscious form of TK. Closing his eyes he let out a deep sigh, it was done. Just then he was certain he heard something, something faint.

His eye then burst open as he said one word, "Kari…" he then dashed over to the brunette's side, worry decorating his face as he gazed down at her prone form.

"Kari…Kari …come on wake up already…" he said, worry coloring his voice.

Kari let out a small groan, her features shifting slightly into a look of slight discomfort. Slowly her eyelids parted before she quickly closed them again, bringing a hand up to her face she rubbed her eyes before opening them again and seeing a relived looking Jaden staring down at her.

"Hey." She managed to say in a horse sounding voice.

"Hey." Jaden replied.

Just then the large doors opened and through them emerged the other Digidestined, lead by a worried looking Tai. With Sora Agumon and Biyomon on his heel the brunette dashed over to Jaden's side, the fear and doubt seemed to melt away at the sight of his sibling semi conscious.

"Kari…" he managed to say in a breathless whisper, he then grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should never have left you out of my sight, you got taken cos I wasn't paying attention."

"Tai…" Managed to say in a horse whisper, she then closed her eyes and buried her head in her brother's chest.

Tearing her eyes away from this scene Sora looked over at Jaden, "Jay, what happened here?"

Jaden stammered as he looked away from the red hair, to be honest he wasn't entirely sure what to tell her. That there might be some weird dark entity within in him and he'd used it to defeat the thing that had been controlling TK, she'd probably think he was nuts.

Whilst this was happening Matt was standing over his brother as Joe was checking on him whilst several of the others stood over them, "Is he ok?" he asked as the bluenette was checking the younger blonds pulse.

"Far as I can tell, he should be fine after some rest." Joe replied, "All the same we should probably get out of here as soon as possible."

"True enough, question is how." Matt said as he sat down next to his brother, "I don't see any portals around here and to be honest I don't fancy taking on those stairs again."

"Don't worry, we'll go look." Alexis said to the blond musician, she then pointed over to the stairwell that TK had descended down earlier, "If bet he had his his own portal, it'll probably be up there somewhere."

"Tsk, why do we need to go?" Chazz complained.

"Yeah I'm tired, can't some else do it." Yolie added. The two of them might have complained some more if there weren't silenced by a glare from Zane.

"Lets go." the senior said, he and several of the other Digidestined then headed up the stairs leaving only Tai, Jaden, Sora, Kari, Matt, TK, Joe and their respective partners. Although it did feel like it they didn't have to wait too long, within fifteen minutes Alexis and Davis came bounding down the stairs.

"We found what looks like some kind of portal devise." Alexis told them.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Izzy, Ken and Bastion are working on it now." Davis replied.

"Ok, then lets go then." Jaden said in an enthusiastic tone.

Tai lifted his sister up and placed her on to his back whilst Matt and Joe scooped up TK and draping him over their shoulders half carried/dragged him over to the stairs.

Jaden was bringing up the rear of the group, he was about to ascend the staircase when Monodramon stopped him. "What is it buddy?" he asked.

"Jaden, what was that back there?" Monodramon asked, "Back when we were fighting ShadowSeraphimon I felt this…presence coming from you, it felt dark, sinister and kind of scary. And then the way we were fighting, I mean yeah ShadowSeraphimon was a tough dude, but it was way more aggressive then the way we've fought before. So please tell me, what was that?"

Jaden looked away from his partner, feeling ashamed. He couldn't fault the little guy, whatever it was that he had encountered creeped him out to. "I don't know what to tell you Monodramon, I can't explain what happened or what it was." He told him, "But without it we would probably be paste right now, like it or not we have to remember that."

He then looked over at his partner and flashed him a, what he hoped to be a reassuring grin, "Hey, now that this is all over we can look into whatever that was."

"I guess." Monodramon replied.

"Alright then, so lets go already. I don't know about you but I we don't want to get left behind here." Jaden said.

"Right." Monodramon replied. The pair then headed on up the stairs where the others would be waiting.

* * *

AN: And with that chapter 30, after far far too long, is finally done. I got nothing people, no excuses why this chapter is so late other then my own laziness and lack of motivation, if your annoyed at why its taken so long I don't blame you I'm annoyed at myself for being so damn lazy.

Anyway its done, hope this will at least somewhat satisfy you all. All I can do now is try get my act together and do my best to not take so damn long next time.

Well that's me done, again I apologise for taking so long.


	31. Spirit Day

AN "Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts

* * *

_Digimon/Yugioh GX_  
Heart of the Warrior

Chapter 31: Spirit Day

All was quiet inside the room that he normally shared with Jaden and Syrus, broken only by the sound of snores coming from Agumon and Gatomon who were passed out on the top bunk, as Tai sat beside the bunk that was normally occupied by Jaden, upon it lay the sleeping form of his sister who'd been there since he and the other Digidestined had returned from the Digital World several days ago.

Just then the door of the room opened and in walked Sora accompanied by Alexis, their respective Digimon partners on tow. "How is she?" Sora asked.

"Same, she's pretty much just been like this since we got back. I should probably wake her up but after everything she's been through I just don't have the heart to do so." Tai replied as he brushed some hair away from his siblings face, "What about Matt and TK, haven't heard anything about them since we got back."

Sora's expression darkened slightly. "TK's still in the nurses office, he's shut himself up in there and refuses to see anyone." She told him, "As for Matt he hasn't moved, he just sits there in the hall outside the nurses office."

"I see." Tai replied. There was then a pregnant pause amongst the three, it lasted until Tai decided to break it and looked over at Alexis. "So what's with all the commotion outside?" he asked, "I keep hearing things."

"That's probably the preparations for Duel Monsters Spirit Day." She told him, "Practically everyone's getting involved and doing various jobs to make sure its ready to go on time."

"Oh that," Tai said, "To be honest I'd completely forgotten all about it."

"Um, what are you two talking about?" A rather confused Sora asked.

"Duel Monster Spirit Day, its pretty much a fancy title for the School Festival." Alexis told her, "There's going to be all kinds of stalls set up where you can purchase various things, carnival games plus if they wish students can dress up as different Duel Monster characters."

"Oh wow, that sounds like it would be really fun." an excited Biyomon chirped, she then grabbed ahold of Sora's leg and looked up at her, "Please Sora, can we stay for the festival?"

"I don't know Biyo, I mean we've already spent a pretty good chunk of time here. Plus we have to be getting back to Odeiba." Sora told her, but no matter how much she tried to fight it the big puppy dog eyes (or Biyomon's case would that be baby bird eyes?) her partner was giving her were too much, "We…we'll see, ok."

This resulted in Alexis trying to stifle a giggle whilst Tai shook his head in amusement. Just then a low sounding groan caught everyone's attention and looking round were in time to see Kari awaken from her slumber. Slowly her eyes parted and after blinking a few times looked over at the trio.

"Kari…" Tai said as he sprung to his feet, "How you feeling?"

"Better." Kari replied before letting out a rather loud yawn.

"That's good, your mom has been on edge ever since we got back." Sora said.

Kari stared at Sora for a second before shooting her brother a look. "Its ok, the two of us are friends again." He told her.

"Well that's good." Kari said, "Now, what's this about a festival?"

* * *

The next morning the island was abuzz with activity as staff and students hurried to get the last of the preparations ready for the festival. Outside the Slifer Dorm Syrus was running a line marker over the ground marking out a duel stage, things had been going well until he crashed into a stack of paint cans near to where Mimi and Ken were busy painting a poster to advertise a cosplay duel that was part of the festival.

"Hey Mimi, did you have to leave those paint cans there?" Syrus whined, "I'm trying to get the duel arena ready."

"Sorry Sy, but art has its price." Mimi replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice asked, looking round Syrus and Mimi found Tai, Jaden and the others standing there. "Hey guys, your just in time." Ken said.

"Yeah we're just about finished with the poster for the cosplay duel." Mimi added.

The two of them stepped back and revealed their work: a scene depicting Red eyes Black Dragon and Shining Flare Wingman fighting each other. "Wow you guys, this is really good." Jaden commented.

"Yeah, this looks really cool." Davis added.

"I agree, the two of you are quite the artists." Joe said.

"Yeah, its ok I suppose." Syrus said, "But y'know what would really make it pop, I big glamor shot of the Dark Magician Girl."

"The who?" Sora asked. Syrus suddenly rounded on her.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL IS?" the short bluenette yelled.

"Whoa, easy there short stuff." Tai said as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders, "Why don't you go finish up the duel stage, that way Mimi and Ken can finish the poster and we can all go get into costume."

"Yeah, ok." Syrus said, he then looked back at Mimi and Ken, "So you'll put the Dark Magician Girl on the poster?"

"Uh, we'll see if there's any room for her." Ken replied. With that everyone went their spate ways.

Unbeknown to them however something had been listening in on their conversation. **"A cosplay duel, that sounds like fun."**

* * *

Sometime later several members of the gang were gathered in the Slifer dorms dining hall, several of them wearing costumes. Alexis was dressed up as a Cyber Harpie, complete with a red wig and shining chest plate. Kari had gone with Cyber Tutu, clad in a red and white leotard, tutu and pink wig. Davis was dressed up as Armed Samurai Ben Kei. Ken was dressed up in the red and gold garb of Dark Red Enchanter. Mimi had chosen to dress up as Fire Princess. And finally Sora was, reluctantly, dressed as Elemental Hero Lady Heat.

"This is embarrassing." The red head commented.

"What are you talking about, we look awesome." Davis replied.

"Yeah, don't be such a stick in the mud Sora." Kari added, "Its all in good fun after all."

Just then the door opened and standing there was a figure clad in black in spiky armor, a pair of wicked looking swords at his sides and a flowing red cape attached to its back. Taking a few steps towards them the person removed their helmet revealing Tai underneath. "Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Ah man Tai, that's a really sweet Dark Blade costume." Jaden said.

"Thanks man," Tai replied, "So…what are you going as?"

"Me?" Jaden replied sounding a little confused.

"Yeah, practically everyone's going in costume. You should to." Kari told our hero.

"You think?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, go for it man." Davis told him.

Jaden glanced over at the boxes of costumes that had been laid out on the table. "Ok I will."

Whilst Jaden was rummaging through the boxes Tai placed his hand on Kari's shoulder. "Hey Kar, could I borrow you for a while?" he asked.

"Really, I was hoping to watch the cosplay duel. But I guess I can go with you." Kari replied.

"Great, lets go." Tai said, the two of them then headed off. Walking across the island the two siblings were able to take in the sights of the other festival activities that were underway, outside the Ra dorms students were hard at hard either making or selling Takoyaki whilst the Obelisk dorm had various booths and carnival games set up.

Soon enough the pair were walking the halls of the main building and headed towards the nurses station. "By the way Tai, where's mom?" Kari asked, "In all the time I've been awake of I haven't seen her."

"She got called back to the mainland, apparently something happened at her work." Tai told her, "Believe me she didn't want to go and probably would have stayed if I didn't promise to keep an eye on you."

Just then they arrived at their destination and were greeted by the sight of Matt leaning against the wall. "Tai, Kari." The blond greeted them.

"Hi Matt." Tai replied, "Geez man you look rough. Why don't you go grab a shower or something."

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked, ignoring Tai's dig at him.

"We're here to see TK." Tai replied, "We need to talk to him."

"Good luck, he refuses to talk to anyone." Matt said solemnly.

"Well tough, we need to have a word with him whether he likes it or not." Tai said, "Come on Kari."

"Are you sure Tai?" Kari asked, she wasn't entirely sure whether she wanted to be around TK at the moment.

"We need to see him sometime." Tai said.

"Well maybe I don't want to see him. Ever." Kari retorted stubbornly.

Tai shot her a look before he strolled into the room. Inside he saw that one of the beds had been curtained off and not wasting a second marched over to it, pulled back the curtains and found a heavily disheveled TK sitting on the bed. "T…Tai…" the blond squirmed under the brunettes gaze.

"Kid, we need to talk." Tai told him.

"N…no….no." TK hollered, "Just…just leave me alone."

He tried to get away from the black suited brunette however Tai was too quick. Lunging forward Tai managed to grab ahold of TK put him in a headlock. "Let me go….let me go." TK demanded.

"Not a chance." Tai replied, "Now you are going to with me and before you get any ideas, no you have no say in the matter." He then began dragging the struggling blond off the bed and towards the door.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Matt demanded as he watched Tai walk by.

"Therapy." Tai replied. Not believing what his friend was doing both he and Kari followed along as Tai dragged TK off.

This continued until they reached the duel arena where Tai brought TK up onto the stage, reached into his pocket and took out a deck of cards before he pushed him to the other side of the field. "Alright TK, here's the deal. You and I are going to have a nice friendly game of Duel Monsters." Tai said as he inserted TK's deck into a duel disk that he then tossed over to the blond youngster, that done he then took out his own deck and strapped on his own duel disk, "If you win, you can go back to the nurses office and wallow in self pity. If I win you have to go outside and talk to people."

He then activated the disk and drew his opening hand. "Now come on, show me what kind of man you are." Realizing that he had no other choice the blond attached his own disk onto his arm and activated it and drew his five cards from his deck.

"Right then," Tai said, "Lets get this started."

"DUEL!"

"You go first." Tai told the younger boy, "Your gonna need it."

Nervously TK drew his first card. [TKLP: 4000] "I…I…I summon Shining Angel." TK declared as a tanned man with blond hair and a pair of feathered wings on his back.

Shining Angel  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Fairy/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position

"Next I set 2 face down cards," TK said and two brown backed cards appeared on his field, "Turn end."

[TLP: 4000] "Tsk, that it. that the best you got? My move." Tai said as he drew a new card, "I summon Volcanic Blaster."

Volcanic Blaster  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/Level: 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Fire/Effect  
When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can place 1 "Volcanic" monster in your Deck on top of your Deck

The green three-legged machine appeared on Tai's field. "Next I play Soul of Fire, you get to draw a card and in turn I can send a pyro type monster from my deck to the grave and hit you for damage equal to half of my discarded monsters attack points."

Soul of Fire Type Basic Spell Your opponent draws 1 card. Then, select 1 Pyro-Type monster from your Deck and remove it from play. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the removed monster. If you activate this card you cannot declare an attack this turn

TK drew a card from his deck whilst a card slipped out of Tai's deck that he then picked up. "The card I'm discarding in Volcanic Scattershot which in turn hits you for 500 extra points of damage." Tai explained as he slipped the card into his graveyard.

A small burst of flames erupted around TK's feet inflicting damage to the blond [TKLP 3250]. "I set a card. Turn end. Tai declared, "Come on. Show me what you got."

"That's weird," Kari said aloud, "I may not know this game very well but even I know its not a great idea to put out a monster weaker then your opponents."

TK drew a new card. "I set a monster and have Angel attack your Volcanic Blaster." The blond angel charged up an orb of shining energy and threw it at Tai's monster [TLP: 3800].

"Blasters effect kicks in, I add a Volcanic monster to the top of my deck." Tai said as a card slipped out of his deck that he snatched up and placed onto of stack of cards.

"Turn end." TK announced.

"Really that's it, pathetic." Tai said as he drew a new card. "I play the spell card Rekindling."

Rekindling  
Type: Basic Spell  
Special Summon from your Graveyard as many FIRE monsters as possible with 200 DEF. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

"This lets me special summon Volcanic Scattershot from my graveyard." Tai said, the burning three-headed salamander appeared on his field, "Next I release Scattershot, which in turn activates its effect hitting you for damage, and advance summon Volcanic Hammer."

Scattershot vanished from Tai's field and was replaced by a large burning monster, its body seemingly made of molten lava covered in metal plates [TKLP: 2750].

Volcanic Hammer  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/Level 5/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Volcanic" monsters in your Graveyard x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

"Hammer, attack Shining Angel." Tai ordered, his monster lumbered towards TK's and crushed the angel under its huge fist [TKLP 1750].

"Shining Angel's ability activates, summoning a light attribute monster with 1500 ATK or less in its place." TK declared, "I summon out D.D. Warrior Lady."

D.D. Warrior Lady  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that monster, also banish this card

A blond woman clad in a black coat with a chest plate worn over the top and wielding a sword with a glowing blade appeared. "Tsk, whatever. Come on you need to do better then that." Tai said, "Turn end."

"Y'know I may not be TK's biggest fan right now, but don't you think Tai's being just a little bit harsh." Kari commented.

Matt however said nothing, unlike his fellow spectator he had keyed onto what Tai was doing. Instead of wallowing in misery, Tai was providing an outlet for his brother's anger and guilt over what had happened and to confront his head on through this duel. It was as Tai said, this was therapy.

"My move." TK said, anger starting to creep into his voice, as he drew a new card. "I flip my face down monster, Magical Merchant."

Magical Merchant  
ATK: 200/DEF: 700/Level: 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Insect/Effect  
FLIP: Pick up cards from the top of your Deck until you pick up a Spell Card or Trap Card. Add that card to your hand. Send the remaining cards to the Graveyard

In a flash a blue insect monster carrying various items in four of its six arms appeared on TK's field. "Merchant ability allows me to search for a spell or trap card from my deck, all other cards I pick up go to the grave." TK said, he then began drawing cards; the fifth card he drew was added to his hand whilst the others were sent to the graveyard.

"Next I summon out Freed the Brave Wanderer."

Freed the Brave Wanderer  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/Level: 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Once per turn: You can banish 2 LIGHT monsters from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field with higher ATK than this face-up card; destroy that target.

A blond man clad in blue armor with a green cape attached to his face appeared on TK's field. "I now use Freed's effect, by banishing 2 light monsters from my grave he can destroy your Volcanic Hammer."

Two cards slipped out of TK's graveyard and Freed drew his sword from its sheath, the blade glowing with celestial light. And then with a single swing a gash appeared across Hammers chest causing the molten beast to cry out before it vanished.

"Now that your Hammer is gone I'm gonna end this by having all three of my monsters attack you." TK declared, all three of his monsters moved in to engage Tai. Just then a small smile appeared on Tai's face.

"So you do have some fight in you after all, not bad TK." Tai complimented the young man, "However if you think that I'm that easy to beat then I'm gonna have to seriously disappoint you. I play my trap card, Firewall."

Firewall  
Type: Continuous Trap  
When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can negate that monster's attack by removing from play 1 Pyro-Type monster in your Graveyard. Pay 500 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy this card.

A large wall of flames erupted from the ground around Tai. "I remove Blaster and Scattershot from my grave and block two of your attacks." Both Freed and D.D. Warrior Lady's weapon, it died in time to allow Magical Merchant through the insect thrusting one of its fists into the brunette's chest [TLP: 3600].

Tai took his next turn. "Normally I would pay the 500 points needed to keep Firewall active, however I'm gonna destroy it." Tai declared, his card shattered and the wall of flames died down, "Now I summon Familiar Possessed- Hiita."

Familiar Possessed- Hiita  
ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
By sending 1 "Hilta the Fire Charmer" and 1 FIRE monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If you Special Summon this card in this way, this card get's the following effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points

The red haired spellcaster appeared on Tails field, her trusty Firefox at her side. "Err Matt, call me crazy or does that monster kind of resemble Sora?" Kari asked the blond who was equally as dumbfounded as she was.

"Hiilta, destroy Freed the Brave Wanderer…" Raising her staff Hiilta summoned up a large orb of flames that she then launched at Freed, incinerating him [TKLP: 1650]. "I set a card, turn end."

"Why didn't he attack Merchant?" Matt asked, "I mean that thing is totally weak, an easy target. Cause a lot more damage then taking out that blond knight thing."

"I think Tai was more concerned about Freed's effect." Kari informed him, "Remember how TK used it to destroy Tai's monster, Tai took out the one that was a bigger danger to him."

TK drew a new card. "I switch Merchant to defense mode, then I'll have D.D. Warrior Lady attack your Hiita." The blond declared; the blond woman rushed at the red haired spellcaster who blocked the glowing blade with her staff [TKLP: 1650].

"Why did he do that?" Kari blurted out, "Why would he attack a monster stronger then his?"

Just then both Warrior Lady and Hiita vanished in a shimmer of light. "That's why, after D.D. Warrior Lady fight both get banished." TK explained, "Since three of Light monsters have been banished I summon Lightray Madoor from my hand."

Lightray Madoor  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 3000/Level: 6/Attribute: Light/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
If 3 or more of your LIGHT monsters are banished, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

A blue skinned man with grey hair, a mask covering its face and a cape on its back, appeared. "Turn end."

Tai made his next move. "Lightray huh, that's a new one." He commented, "I summon Volcanic Slicer."

Volcanic Slicer  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect  
Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

An almost metallic dinosaur-ian creature appeared on the field. "Slicer, attack Lightray Madoor!" Tai ordered, letting out a metallic sounding roar Slicer launched a fireball from its mouth at TK's monster [TKLP: 1050].

The smoke crated from Slicer's attack died down and to everyone amazement, Madoor was still standing, if a little singed. "What the…" Matt exclaimed, "Shouldn't that thing be a pile of ashes?"

"Normally however once per turn Lightray Madoor cannot be destroyed in battle." TK explained.

"Turn end." Tai decaled.

TK took his turn. "I play the spell card Solar Recharge."

Solar Recharge  
Type: Basic Spell  
Discard 1 "Lightsworn" monster. Draw 2 cards, then send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

"I send a Lightsworn monster in my hand to the grave to draw two cards and then send the next top two cards on my deck to the grave." The blond explained as he selected a card from his hand and slipped into his graveyard slot, he then slipped the top four cards off of his deck, two of them got added to his hand and the others were sent to the graveyard.

"First I switch Madoor to defense mode then I activate my face down card, Spiritual Light Art-Hijiri."

Spiritual Light Art-Hijiri  
Type: Basic Trap  
Tribute 1 LIGHT monster to target 1 banished monster; your opponent can reveal 1 Trap Card from their hand to negate this card's effect, otherwise you Special Summon that monster

"I release Magical Merchant to special summon a banished monster, however you can stop this by revealing a trap card in your hand."

Staring down at his hand Tai looked over his current cards before selecting one and showing it to TK, the card in question being Battle Mania. "To bad TK, looks like you're down a monster for nothing."

"Turn end." TK declared.

"Ok, looks like its my turn." Tai said as he drew a new card, he then looked down at his hand, _'Ok what to do, what to do… Ok so he's got a defensive monster with 3000 defense mode and even if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to destroy it anyway.'_

He then looked back up at TK. _'Looks like I'm gonna have to settle for…'_ "I use Slicer's ability, by sacrificing my battle phase this turn it hits you for 500 points of direct damage." The metallic creature on Tai's field launched another fireball from its mouth, this one aimed at TK's chest [TKLP: 550].

"Turn end." Tai declared.

TK took his next turn. "Get ready Tai," he told the brunette, "Since I have five different Light attribute monsters in my graveyard I special summon my strongest monster…Lightray Diablos."

Lightray Diablos  
ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600/Level: 7/Attribute: Light/Type: Dragon/Effect  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 5 or more LIGHT monsters with different names in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to target 1 Set card your opponent controls; reveal that target, then return that target to either the top or bottom of the Deck.

There a large burst of light and on TK's field appeared a large white skinned dragon with gold and blue decorative parts on it body. "Not only that but since I have three banished Light monsters I also special summon Lightray Sorcerer."

Lightray Sorcerer  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000/Level: 6/Attribute: Light/Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) while 3 or more of your LIGHT monsters are banished, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 of your banished LIGHT monsters and 1 face-up monster on the field; shuffle the first target into the Deck, and if you do, banish the second target. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect

There was another flash and a mage, that bore a striking resemblance to Chaos Sorcerer, clad in white and blue robes appeared. "Now Diablos will attack Volcanic Slicer, Divine Burst..."

The large white dragon formed a large glowing ball of energy between its hands that it then hurled at Tai's monster, destroying it instantly [TLP: 2600].

"Now Lightray Sorcerer, its your turn." TK ordered, "Chaos Sphere…" the mage then charged up glowing sphere of energy that it then hurled at Tai resulting in a large release of energy that forced everyone to shield their eyes [TLP: 300].

Once the light died down Tai drew a new card. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards." He announced.

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic Spell  
Draw 2 cards

Slipping two new cards off the top of his deck Tai looked at what he'd picked up, a plan forming in his mind. "Ok first I set two cards face down, then I play the continuous spell card Blade Accelerator."

Blaze Accelerator Type: Continuous Spell You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; send 1 Pyro-Type monster with 500 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, destroy that target. You cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect

Three cards appeared on Tai's field, the first two were brown backed whilst the other was the mortar cannon like weapon. "Next I release Blaze Accelerator and in its place I play Tri-Blaze Accelerator."

Tri-Blaze Accelerator Type: Continuous Spell Activate only by sending 1 face-up "Blaze Accelerator" on your side of the field to the Graveyard. You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do.

The weapon on Tai's field vanished and it is place was now the triple barreled gun. Tai then took one more card from his hand. "Finally I release Tri-Blaze Accelerator and summon…Volcanic Doomfire."

The tripled barreled cannon was suddenly engulfed in a jet of flames, the ground then began to shake before it cracked open and from it emerged a large imposing creature, like Hammer its body seemed to be a fusion or molten rocks and burnt metal. A gout of flames emerging from the creatures head like some kind of wild mane and molten lava dripping from its fear-inspiring maw.

Volcanic Doomfire ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800/Level 8/Attribute: Fire/Type: Pyro/Effect This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending a face-up "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" you control to the Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent must attack this monster with any Attack Position monsters they control. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect.

"Doomfire, attack Diablos…" Tai ordered, "Volcanic Cannon…" Charging up a large amount of burning energy in its jaws the demonic creature launched a sphere of flames at the white dragon and destroyed it [TKLP: 350]. "Turn end." Tai declared.

Gritting his teeth TK drew a new card, desperately trying to think of something he could do to turn the tide of battle. However today victory would not be his. "I activate my face down cards." Tai declared, "First I activate Final Attack Orders, this switches all face up monsters into attack mode."

Final Attack Orders Type: Continuous Trap All face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and their battle positions cannot be changed

To TK's horror Lightray Madoor rose up off of its knees. "Next I play Battle Mania, this means that you have to attack this turn."

Battle Mania Type: Basic Trap Activate only during your opponent's Standby Phase. All face-up monsters your opponent controls are changed to Attack Position, and cannot change their battle positions this turn. All monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this turn, if able

Both monsters moved in to engage Doomfire resulting in the large molten creature to release a barrage of fireballs from its jaws and vaporized the pair, the force of the attack being enough to knock TK off his feet and send him sprawling [TKLP: 0].

Panting heavily TK lay there, staring up at the roof of the arena. Just then footsteps were heard and soon Tai appeared staring down at him. The two stared at one another in silence for a few seconds before Tai offered his hand to the younger boy. "Nice duel kid." He told him.

Looking up at him TK hesitated at first but grasped Tai's hand and allowed him to pull him up onto his feet. "Look Tai…" TK began but was instantly cut off.

"Hey none of that." Tai told him, "Sides I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He then turned away and began walking towards the exit. "Right now I'm taking you and Matt to the locker room, cos the two of you are in desperate need of a shower."

* * *

Sometime later the other members of the Digidestined and the Digimon were gathered outside the Slifer dorm discussing the duel that they'd watched Jaden have with a blond girl dressed up as the Dark Magician Girl. Whilst the others were talking Sora meanwhile was glancing over to where the main building was, curious as to what Tai was doing with TK at that moment.

Given what the younger of the blond Ishida brothers had done she wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to beat seven shades of crap out of him, although she was hoping that wasn't the case. Whilst TK had done some pretty terrible things she didn't want Tai to stoop to the level of some random thug. "Sora." The sound of her named being said caught the red heads attention and looking round saw Agumon and Biyomon looking at her.

"Sora, are you ok?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah, you seem to be spacing out there." Agumon added.

"Yeah, its nothing." Sora replied, "I was just wandering where Tai and Kari have gotten to."

"Yeah, they missed a really great duel." Agumon said.

"Yeah, you should try playing Duel Monsters Sora. It looks really fun." Biyomon said.

"Uh, well… we'll see, maybe." Sora told the pink avian.

"You should definitely do it Sora, it looks way more fun then tennis. Plus didn't you say you wanted to quit the tennis team anyway."

Sora began stuttering as she tried to think of a response for her partner, fortunately she was spared from doing so when she noticed Tai Kari and Matt headed towards them. "Oh look, Tai and Kari are almost here." She said, doing her best to keep her voice from betraying her sense of relief. This also got the attention of the others and they saw Tai and his group headed towards.

"Tai, where have you been?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, you missed the awesome duel I had with this girl cosplaying as the Dark Magician Girl." Jaden added.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Tai replied, "Well now that we've all had our fun we can get down to business. But first there's someone here who has something to say."

Then from behind Matt appeared TK, his eyes locked at the ground as he slowly approached the others.

"What's he doing here?" Chazz commented in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be cowering in the nurses office?" Hasselberry added.

"Like I said, TK here's got something that he wants to say to us." Tai told them.

"Well maybe we don't want to hear anything he's got to say." Chazz stated.

"Chazz." Zane said in a calm yet commanding tone, this immediately caused the dark haired Ojama user to clam up.

TK looked nervously at the gathered members of the Digidestined whom were all staring back at him, his eyes fell upon Patamon who was looking rather scared at the sight of him.

"Everyone…I…I know that probably all hate me, I don't blame you, but honestly I don't think any of you could hate me as much as I hate myself. First let me just say that I'm not going to apologize for my actions, and that's only because it would be entirely pointless. There's nothing I could do or say that would come close to make up for what I've put you all through." He said, "If you're wondering how could I let this all happen, why I did what I did, simply put I was weak. Azulongmon kept going on about how Kari and I are were different from the rest of you, but that's not true. I'm not perfect, I'm weak and foolish, flawed and imperfect, that's how that thing got to me. I'm not sure when it happened but looking back it was like something was pushing me into, at the time I didn't think much of it, it seemed to make some kind of sense so I didn't question it but overtime the things it made me do…by then it was too late, it had total access to my body and I couldn't do anything about it."

TK paused a moment before he then looked over at Patamon, "Patamon, I…I understand if you don't want to work with me anymore. After what I did to you its more then fair." He told the rodent like Digimon, "I'm sure Gennai can find you someone more deserving to b your partner."

"TK…" Patamon said in a hurt tone as TK turned away from him. TK then reached into his pocket and took out his D-3 and presented it to Tai.

"And what do you think your doing?" Tai asked.

"Handing in my Digivise," TK said, "I don't deserve to be a Digidstined."

"Oh no you don't." Matt spoke up in a harsh tone, "You think that you can just walk away from this?"

"He's right." Ken added, "Trust me TK I know how your feeling, the guilt the shame. However if you think you can just quit then I'm afraid you've got another thing coming. Guys like us don't get to walk away, we live with what we've done and we try our damn hardest to try make amends."

"But…but what if I can't?" TK said, his voice beginning to crack, "All those things, the terrible things. I don't think I could ever make up for what I've done."

"I know. No matter what you do, how many lives you save, it'll never feel like it's enough." Ken said solemnly, "That's why everything you do from now on is so important, learn to appreciate the people around you, the life of everyone you manage to save learn to cherish it."

"Well done Ken, couldn't have said it better myself." Tai said, he then looked back at TK, "Quitting isn't your punishment Takeru, I am. And I warn you I'm a hard task master."

Tai cleared his throat before continuing. "Ok, now that's out of the way time to get down to business. TK do you have any idea what that thing is and what it's going to do next?" TK looked away from the brunette dragon/flame duelist, the mere memory of having the dark entity in him was enough to disgust him.

"I…I don't know for sure, all I was able to get from it was able to get a few flashes from it." the blond said, he then looked back at Tai, "But there are two things about it I can say for certain. First that it feels familiar, like someone we've encountered in the past. The second is that it really hates us."

"Well that was useful." Chazz commented snidely, "Thanks for nothing blondie."

"That's enough Chazz." Alexis snapped, "We don't have time for your snide remarks."

"Alexis is right, we need to track this thing down and take it down." Jaden added.

Whilst the group was talking the skies above them began to darken, black clouds gathering and blocking out the sun. "Ah man, there goes the nice weather. So much for Spirit Day." Syrus said in a disappointed tone.

"I don't know Syrus," Bearmon said to his partner, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I'm getting some seriously bad vibes." Gabumon added.

"Tai, what do you think it is?" Kari asked, sounding rather worried. Tai said nothing, as he stared up at the sky his eyes shifted from their usual brown to their red feral state.

TK meanwhile began to break out in a cold sweat, a look of terror appearing on his face. "Its him," he told the others, "He's here."

* * *

AN And with that chapter 31 is finally fini. This ones been a while in coming so I hope this chapter. To be fair you could argue nothing really happened in this chapter until the end but if nothing else it serves as a bridge to the last part of the story.

Also I'm sure several of you will be disappointed that I also didn't include Jaden's duel with the DMG but honestly if you do want to see it you could always just go watch the episode.

Anyway I'm done, please leave your feedback cos I love to read your comments.

Till next time, see y'all next time.


End file.
